Kokujo's quest
by acumashindorballomu
Summary: Okay , this one is actually a Duel Masters/Inuyasha crossover , but I didn't want to add it in the Inuyasha fanfic section as well :P Anyway , most of the plot belongs to the Inuyasha series and characters Rezo and Xellos belong to the Slayers series
1. The girl which had a duty

A few months have passed after Kokujo's latest adventure . His brother Hakuoh had some work to do so he left from the city without anyone knowing when he'll come back . Also Yaesal died because of an illness .

Flashback

At the temple of Duel Masters , Yaesal was lying on his bed and Malice was taking care of him . He was coughing awfully .

" Malice , my time has come " he said and coughed .

" Yaesal-sama , you shouldn't speak " Malice said .

" I have to......Malice take the Proof of Duelmaster ! " Yaesal continued and gave it to her

" Y-Yaesal-sama are you sure ? " she asked shocked .

" Since my last disciple Shori Kirifuda is busy evreywhere , you're the one wich I give this important mission ! Malice , from now on you're the Priestess of the Duel Masters Temple ! Your duty is to take care of the Proof of Duelmaster ! Make sure that no one gets his/her hands on it.........." he said and closed his eyes .

Malice buried Yaesal's body and after that she made major changes to the Temple . She brought more apprentices and also she destroyed a big part of it , letting only a small building similar to a monastery left . After this , she took care of the Proof of Duelmaster in her own way .

Whenever someone came to steal the proof , she took care of him or her .

" I summon Gajirabute Vile Centurion and throw your last shield to the graveyard ! Demonic Lord Death Maniac totomeda ! "

" I use Jumazohl's effect and now all my Grand Devils are Demon Commands so Sealed Devil Erigol evolve into Ballom , Master of Death ! Ballom will destroy all your creatures and now Jumazohl breack his final shields ! Ballom totomeda ! "

" I attack with Daidalos and destroy Fuuma Bajir ! Now I'll destroy your Aqua Guard ! Also my Trash Train lets me draw 2 cards ! Ike Daidalos breack his final shields ! Super Trash Train Fuuma Devil totomeda ! "

And so on......

She never gave up and kept defeating those who dared to try to steal the Proof .

But then in one winter day .

Malice was having a bath inside the Temple . As she was washing her hair , some strange figure was staring at her from a tree . She then stopped washing her hair and said :

" You can get out of your hideout , whoever you are ! "

Then the figure jumped off the tree and entered the Temple . It was Kokujo !

" Kokujo , what a surprise to see you here ! " she said and put some shampoo on her hair

" Malice , I hope you don't mind if I came to visit you , you haven't came home for some time " Kokujo said .

" No problem , but I have an important mission , to take care of the Proof of Duelmaster "

" Speak no more " Kokujo said and gave her a white flower " It has been under that tree ready to get killed by that snow . Luckyly I saved it "

" Oh my , it's so beautiful " she said and took it .

And so the days at the temple were more beautiful for the girl because of Kokujo . No more duelists tried to steal the Proof for some time . The only people wich were coming to the Temple were children . When the children were visiting the Temple , Malice was playing with them , while Kokujo was hiding in a tree . Kokujo didn't like to socialize with people and also none of the apprentices from the Temple knew he was there . All the day he was sitting in trees admiring Malice in the rain of cherry flower petals . Only on full moon nights the two met and spent time together .

Then on one full moon night , Malice and Kokujo were having a ride on the river with a boat . They watched the full moon shine high upon the heavens, reflecting its pure white light on the dark sea . Kokujo was rowing while Malice was telling him stories . Then she started speaking serious .

" Kokujo , do you want all the suffering to stop ? " she asked .

" Malice........of course I want " Ko whispered .

" Then I can do something to help you "

" Huh ? What ? "

" I can give up the rank Yaesal-sama gave to me and use the Proof of Duelmaster to make a better life for us . In exchange I'll be free of my duties and your enemies will dissapear for good ! What do you say ? "

" Malice......would you do it for me ? "

A few minutes there was silence . Malice was still staring at the moon .

" Poor Kokujo , he's hiding from his enemies and from my apprentices like the moon hides from the sun in the night . I really must stop this ! " she said in her mind .

Then the boat reached the shore . The two got out of it , but Malice tripped . Kokujo catched her in his arms . The two stared in their eyes and then kissed .

The next day they were about to start Malice's plan , but something happened and Malice didn't come at the place they planned . Then Kokujo decided that he'll take the Proof by himself and use it .

He then ran fast towards the Temple and without anyone seeing him , he entered and stole the Proof . He then ran with it and the apprentices saw him . They went after him and in the end he got cornered .

" Hey , you thief , give the Proof back ! " one of the apprentices demanded .

" Heh , I challenge you losers to a duel ! " Ko replied .

After lots of turns .

" Sealed Devil Garmagias totomeda ! "

" Shiver of Sealed Devil Jumazohl totomeda ! "

" Romanoff the 1st , Lord of the Demonic Eye totomeda ! "

" Daidalos , General of Fury totomeda ! "

" Death Dragerion , the Supernova totomeda ! "

" Super Necrodragon Abzo Dolba totomeda ! "

" Supernova Neptune Shuthorm totomeda ! "

" Dorballom , Lord of Demons totomeda ! "

All the apprentices fell down hurt . Kokujo then ran in the forest . While he was running , he looked at the Proof and said :

" The Proof of Duelmaster ! This thing will give me the thing I want ! "

Then he heared a yell :

" KOKUJO !!!! "

When he turned his back , an arrow hit his heart sticking his body to a tree and he also dropped the Proof . He was shocked when he saw who did that . It was Malice !

" Malice , how could you ? " he said shocked and closed his eyes .

Malice took the Proof in her hands but then her wound from her left shoulder started bleeding hard .

" Malice-sama ! " the apprentices yelled and ran to her .

" Here , take the Proof and destroy it ! " she said and fell down dead .

Before the apprentices could touch the Proof , it got absorbed in Malice's dead body .

All the apprentices could do was to bury her body and turn the Temple into a training center .


	2. The Proof of Duelmaster

It was a rainy day . Months have passed since the Kokujo/Malice incident . Near the forest , 5 weird strangers were walking towards the Temple of Duel Masters .

Meanwhile at the Temple , the apprentices were training when one of them yelled :

" Strangers are visiting the Temple , and they are not children ! "

" Huh ? Who are they ? " another asked .

Just then , the 5 strangers appeared . They were the hard rock/heavy metal monster band Lordi .

" Oh my..........MONSTERS ! " he yelled .

" Hurry , lets fight them before......."

" Hey you , calm down ! " Kita said .

" We won't harm you ! " Amen continued .

" Then why are you here ? " one of them asked .

" I senced Kokujo's smell nearby and we wanted to visit him ! " OX said .

" You mean Kokujo..........Kyoshiro ? " the apprentice said shocked .

" Yep , you know , a teenager about this tall , with extremely long dark hair , red eyes , controls big darkness creatures and loves to do evil things and to rock out with us . " Mr . Lordi said .

" Come with me , I'll take you to Kokujo Kyoshiro ! " the apprentice said .

He and the monsters walked in the forest until they found a tree . On that tree it was Kokujo's dead body sticked on it by the arrow wich went trough his heart . Flowers were growing on his clothes wich were covered with blood , his skin was still white and it wasn't pale at all and you could still see the pain on his face even though his eyes were closed .

" What happened to him ? " asked and went closer .

" He tried to steal the Proof of Duelmaster , but our ex-priestess Malice stopped him by throwing an arrow on him . " the apprentice said .

" Malice ? " Awa said shocked . " But she has a love relationship with Kokujo ! "

" What ? " the apprentice asked shocked as well . " That's why he was hanging arround here , anyway to continue my story , after he got killed by Malice and she took the Proof back , she died because of a strange big wound on her left shoulder . She told us to destroy the Proof , but after she died , the Proof has been absorbed in her body , so we buried her . That's all ! "

" Fine , you can leave now ! " Mr . Lordi said .

Mr . Lordi stared at Kokujo for a few minutes and then decided to go back with the band at the Temple .

" So what now , Mr . Lordi ? " Amen asked him .

" We'll stay here at the Temple for a few days ! " Mr . Lordi said . " Now it's time for us to sleep ! "

Later that night .

In the dead of night , a dark aura was in the air . senced it and woke up . He walked arround the Temple and then he saw that the aura was coming from a strange grave . He ran to it and then he saw a little demon casting a strange spell wich made a shining object come out of the grave .

" Finally , the Proof of Duelmaster has been brought back to our world from that bitch's body and now with it I shall become more powerfull and take over the world ! "

" Hold it right there ! " Mr . Lordi yelled to the demon .

" And who are you ? "

" Your worst nightmare ! " Mr . Lordi replied and fired a big lazor on the creature .

The demon didn't get killed as he hid fast in a bush . Then he got out with the Proof and ate it and then he started evil laughing .

" Huh ? What's happening ? " Mr . Lordi asked .

Then the demon grew two times taller and got more hands , feet , tails , wings and heads .

" The Proof of Duelmaster now made me twice powerfull and now I'll defeat you silly bug ! " the demon yelled and hit Mr . Lordi awfully .

" Crap , he's more powerfull than me ! " Mr . Lordi said angry and started running .

" Come back here , bug ! "

The demon chased Mr . Lordi trough the forest , until he cornered him at the tree where Kokujo was lying dead . Mr . Lordi then took out his microphone and started singing to the demon :

" Cos the Devil Is A Loser and he's my bitch ! For better and for worse and you don't care a wich ! Cos the Devil Is A Loser and he's my bitch ! Running into trouble you skitch ! HE'S MY BIIIIIITCH ! HAHAHAHAHAHA ! "

The demon made a few steps back , because the song was actually hurting him .

" STOP IT ! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE ! STOP IIIIIT !!!!!!!! " the demon yelled and threw a fire ball on Mr . Lordi's microphone melting it .

" Ou crap.........."

" Mwhehehe , your pathetic singing won't stop me , now take this ! "

The demon hit Mr . Lordi several times till he fell down hurt . Then he approached slowly , getting ready to do the final attack and to destroy him . Mr . Lordi got up fast and ran to Kokujo . He took out the arrow from his body and threw it in the demon's eye . The demon yelled out of pain and made a few stepts back . Just then , something happened .....

Kokujo woke up and ran to the demon . He took out his scythe and with an evil smile on his face he destroyed the demon .

" Kokujo , is that you ? " Mr . Lordi asked him amaised .

" Heh , it's me 100 % flesh and bones , alive , healthy and ready to kick some ass ! "

The demon's body desintegrated itself and the Proof of Duelmaster came out of it and fell on the ground .

" Heh , finally the Proof of Duelmaster IS ALL MINE ! " Kokujo yelled and ran to it .

When he was about to catch it , someone else took it . It was one of the apprentices .

" Huh ? What are you clowns doing here ? " Kokujo asked angry .

" We're here to take back what belongs to the Temple ! " another apprentice said .

" Tsh , like I care about your stupid Temple ! GIVE THE PROOF OF DUELMASTER BACK TO ME OR ELSE ! " Kokujo yelled and took out his scythe .

" Hope you're happy , Lordi , you woke up a monster ! " the first apprentice said .

" Heh , like I care ! " Mr . Lordi said and snapped his fingers . In just one second Amen , Kita , Awa and OX appeared . " Me and my band will support Kokujo , no matter what , so if you're not giving him the Proof , we feel forced to ROCK THE HELL OUTTA YOU ! ROCK THE HELL OUTTA YOU ! LET THE ANGELS BE GOOOOOOOONE CASTING IN THE DEMONS ! "

The apprentices fell down hurt . Kokujo ran to the one wich had the Proof of Duelmaster and cut his arm . The apprentice yelled out of pain and the Proof of Duelmaster went in the air . Kokujo jumped to catch it , but then a crow demon took it instead and flew away with it .

" You bastard ! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH MY PROOF ! " Kokujo yelled and jumped on Mr . Lordi's back . " Hurry , let's fly after that bird ! "

" Got it ! " Mr . Lordi said and flew with his demonic wings .

" Good luck , Mr . Lordi , Kokujo ! " Awa yelled to them .

" Yeah , be sure to kick some pidgeon ass ! " OX yelled as well .

Kokujo and Mr . Lordi chased the crow demon as fast as they could , and when they almost reached it , the demon ate the Proof and got 2 more eyes and a bigger and faster body , so it flew away with the speed of light !

" Oh great , how are we supposed to catch THAT ? " Mr . Lordi asked tired .

" Keep on going , I have a plan ! " Kokujo said .

Mr . Lordi flew with all his speed and hardly catched the crow demon . Then Kokujo took out his scythe and jumped with it towards the crow demon . He stabbed its body and the creature died , but then he noticed that the scythe also touched the Proof .

The crow's body evaporated itself , and the Proof got broken into many shards wich flew in the country .

" Oh great , exactly what I didn't need ! " Ko said angry and landed on the ground .

Then the crow demon's head went to him trying one final attack , but he slashed it with his scythe and from it a shard of the Proof fell .

" Good that at least I got one shard ! " Kokujo said and took it .

" What happened ? " Mr . Lordi asked .

" You won't belive me if I tell you ! " Kokujo said .


	3. Phyra , the demon hair controller

It was a nice spring day .

Kokujo was sitting in a tree thinking , while Lordi were searching for food AKA human flesh .

" Hey , Mr . Lordi ! "

" Yes , Kita ? "

" Why is Kokujo sitting alone in that tree all day and doing nothing ? He's kinda acting emo ....... "

" No he's not , he just wants to be alone that's all ! "

" But don't you think it's unusual that he's staying alone for 2 months ? "

" Not at all , now let's search for some humans I have a big hunger ! "

Meanwhile at Kokujo .

He was sitting in his tree thinking :

" Evreything happened too fast ! First Yaesal's death , then Malice joining the Temple , then our deaths ....... "

He got in his mind that flashback :

_Then he heared a yell :_

" _KOKUJO !!!! "_

_When he turned his back , an arrow hit his heart sticking his body to a tree and he also dropped the Proof . He was shocked when he saw who did that . It was Malice !_

" _Malice , how could you ? " he said shocked and closed his eyes ._

The flashback ended and he threw a rock in the lake .

" Why did you do it , Malice ? What bad thing did I do to you ? Didn't you want to use the Proof of Duelmaster to make us a better life ? " Kokujo said and stared at the shard he gained by killing that demon crow .

Then someone called him . It was OX . Kokujo jumped from the tree and went to the hellbull .

" What's up , OX ? "

" Kokujo , I sence a demon close by , and it has a shard of the Proof ! "

" What the , hurry , call Mr . Lordi and the others and lets go after it ! "

In a few minutes , the whole crew has gathered and they started searching for the demon , with the help of OX's and Kita's smells . After hours of searching , the night fell upon the forest .

" Oh great , aren't you tired yet ? " Awa asked and fell on the grass to rest .

" Not at all ! " OX replied .

" Hm...........that's strange , we sence the smell of the demon evreywhere , but we can't find an exact track wich could lead us to it ! " Kita said .

" Do you think that the demon might be invisible and might be exactly here ? " Amen asked .

" No , it can't be ! " Kokujo said with a serious voice .

" Either that demon has my powers , either it has the Proof of Duelmasters complete , wich can't be possible since Kokujo has one of its shards ! " Mr . Lordi explained .

" Still , we must keep on searching ! " Kokujo said and left by his own .

" Oh no , I won't let him go all by himself ! " Mr . Lordi said and ran after him .

The two walked in the dark forest . Mr . Lordi catched up with Kokujo and said :

" Why must you be so unsociable ? No , wait , that's you so can't help it , let me change it...... Why must you work all by yourself and not ask other's help ? "

" Hmph ! " Kokujo said and continued walking .

" Come on , this concerns me , I want to help you , because you are one of my greatest fans ever and you can't find by yourself all those shards , and even if you do , do you think that you have the power to defeat all those humans and demons wich have those shards in their posession ? "

" Don't make any kind of move ! " Kokujo said .

" Gulp.....what are you talking about ? " Mr . Lordi asked and stood still .

" Look carefully ! "

Then Mr . Lordi saw something shining . It was a very long string .

" What's that ? "

Then he looked arround them and saw that they were sorrounded by thousands of strings .

" It's like a spider web......" Mr . Lordi said a bit scarred .

" But it's not ! " Kokujo said and touched one of those strings with his finger and got a little cut on its skin . " This is weird , even though these strings cut like paper , the seem to look like.............hair ! "

" Hair ? "

" Now that's pretty weird , who would make a trap of sharp hair ? "

" Someone really obsessed with hairstyling ? "

" We don't have time for jokes now , Mr . Lordi ! This is very serious ! "

Kokujo was about to take out his scythe , when the hair moved fast and made a deep cut in his right hand . He was about to fall and get his neck cut as well , but he stood still .

" Crap............"

" How bad is it ? " Mr . Lordi asked .

" It hurts like hell ! " Kokujo said angry .

Then they heared an evil laugh in the forest . It was a female evil laugh .

" Who the hell are you ? " Mr . Lordi yelled .

" No , that's not the question ! " Kokujo intrerrupted him . " The question is WHY THE F**K ARE YOU COPYING MY EVIL LAUGH ?! "

" Hehe , let me introduce myself , I am Phyra , controller of the demonic hair . Although the demon hair isn't my only speciality hehehe , I also love to use human hair as well ! "

" Why don't you show yourself , you coward ! " Kokujo demanded .

" Fine then , I won't kill you in my trap , I'll first have some fun with you and then I'll kill you ! " Phyra said and freed the way for the two .

Kokujo and Mr . Lordi walked until they found a tree . That tree had a 'spier web' made out of hair . There a beautiful girl with black hair and red eyes was sitting there and combing the hair from some skulls .

" I see that my guests have arrived ! " Phyra said .

" We're here , now lets fight ! " Kokujo said and took out his scythe . " I'll cut you and your pathetic web ! "

" Wow , you have such beautiful long hair ! " Phyra said and stared at Kokujo .

" What the..........I'm not here to discuss about my hair ! "

" Ooh , but you don't know me good enough ! " Phyra said and threw lots of hair on Mr . Lordi .

The hair covered his mouth and tied him strongly . It wasn't normal hair , it was a type of magic demon hair wich made all his powers vanish .

" Mr . Lordi ! " Kokujo yelled . " Grrr , let go of him NOW !!!!! "

" Now that I got rid of the disturbances , it's time for me to show myself ! " Phyra said and jumped in front of Kokujo .

She looked almost like Malice . This thing gave a big shock to Kokujo , as he made a few steps back .

" What's wrong ? Scarred of me ? " Phyra asked and showed her comb . " After I'm done with you , I'll cut your head off and keep it in a special place . I will so enjoy watching your pretty face while combing your extremely beautiful hair ! "

" Tsh , stop dreaming , I'll not be defeated by you ! "

" We'll see that ! I challenge you to a duel ! " Phyra said and showed her glowing deck .

" Tsh , it has been some time since I last dueled , I accept ! " Kokujo said and showed his glowing deck as well .

" SHIELDS UP ! " they both yelled .

After some turns .

" I shall start this game by summoning Pierr , Psycho Doll ! " Phyra said .

" Tsh , then I summon Melnia , the Aqua Shadow ! " Kokujo said .

" Heh , both our creatures are slayers , but mine is a blocker while yours can't be blocked , this will be interesting .... Enough chatting , I summon Gachack , Mechanical Doll ! "

" Tsh , I cast Emergency Typhoon ! I'll draw 2 cards and discard one ! Hm....I'll discard Romanoff the 1st , Lord of the Demonic Eye ! And now Melnia breack her shield ! "

" My turn I summon Trixo , Wicked Doll and end ! "

" Heh , your Death Puppets can't stand against my rush creatures ! " Kokujo said with a self confident voice . " I now summon Bloody Squito and another Melnia , the Aqua Shadow ! And now ike my first Melnia , breack another shield ! "

" Heh , shield trigger ! " Phyra said smiling .

" What the....." Kokujo sweated .

" Shield trigger activate I summon Aqua Surfer ! Send his Bloody Squito back to his hand ! My turn I evolve Pierr into Endless Puppet , Lord of Magic ! I attack with Trixo and now when Trixo attacks , you will choose one of your creatures and destroy it ! "

" Tsh , I destroy my second Melnia ! "

" Trixo breack his shield ! And now I'll activate Gachack's turbo rush and destroy your other Melnia ! Gachack breack a shield as well ! And now Endless Puppet breack a shield as well ! Aqua Surfer bre....."

" Shield trigger ! " Kokujo said . " I cast Magic Shot – Arcadia Egg ! Destroy her Aqua Surfer ! My turn I summon Maxval , Electro-Fuuma and Bloody Squito ! "

" Heh , you're just stealing for time ! I summon Bad Tambourine and Propeller Mutant ! By the way , did you knew that from all the metalheads I've seen and killed , you have the most beautiful hair ? Belive me , you're lucky that you have such hair ! I promise to take good care of your hair after you die ! "

" Tsh , like I'd let you get your dirty hands on it ! "

" Anyway , lets get back to the duel ! I attack with Trixo , breack his shield ! "

" Block it , Bloody Squito ! "

" Gachack breack a shield ! "

" Block it , Maxval ! "

" Heh , now that your blockers are gone , Endless Puppet have no mercy breack his shield ! "

" Shield trigger activate ! I cast Inferno Sign and revive Romanoff the 1st ! "

" Ou crap......." Phyra said sweating .

" When I summon Romanoff , I'll put a darkness spell to my graveyard ! I'll put Magic Shot – Romanoff Strike ! And now my turn I summon Super Trash Train Fuuma Devil ! And now time for the fun to begin ! I attack with Romanoff the 1st and when he attacks , I can activate one darkness spell with the cost 6 or less from my graveyard ! I'll activate Magic Shot – Romanoff Strike ! Normally Romanoff Strike makes one of your creatures lose 5000 power , but when Romanoff the 1st activates it , ALL YOUR CREATURES WILL LOSE 5000 POWER ! "

" Oh no ! " Phyra said shocked and almost froze .

" And since your creatures have power from 5000 to 1000 , ALL OF THEM WILL DIE HAHAHAHAHA ! And if that's not enough , Super Trash Train lets me draw cards from evrey destroyed creature so I'll draw 3 cards ! "

" Yes , b-but when Propeller Mutant and Bad Tambourine are destroyed , you'll discard 2 cards from your hand ! "

Kokujo discarded a Necrodragon Guljeneraid and Phantom Spear Zircon . He wasn't angry about it at all .

" Ike Romanoff , double breack her shields ! "

" Shield trigger activate ! " Phyra said despered . " I cast Terror Pit and destroy his Romanoff the 1st ! "

" Heh , thanks ! " Ko smiled .

" Huh ? "

" Romanoff the 1st has Zombie Dragon in his race and when one of my dragons is destroyed , ALL my Necrodragon Guljeneraids go from my graveyard to my battlezone ! Tsh , too bad I have only one , but still it's a fair trade ! "

The proud Knight Romanoff got destroyed by the demonic hands from the Terror Pit and after that a dark brown dragon appeared . It was Necrodragon Guljeneraid .

" Also since you destroyed Romanoff , I get to draw one card thanks to Super Trash Train , heh , I end my turn ! "

The girl was very scarred . Who was this strange boy and what did he want ? She thought that she could get control of the situation , but she prooved to be wrong .

" I-I s-summon Matchless Lord of Fear Galumta ! " Phyra said scarred . " On the turn when Galumta attacks , you won't be able to use any shield triggers that turn ! "

" Heh , think that would stop me ? " Kokujo said self confident .

" No , but if I get a shield trigger , you're doomed on my next turn ! " Phyra thought .

" My turn ! " Kokujo said . " I summon Phantom Spear Zircon ! When I summon Zircon , I'll draw a card and discard a card ! I'll discard Gal Volf , Dark Wolfblade and end ! "

" What the........he ends ? " Phyra asked herself amaised . " What a fool ! Now time for me to finish him ! I summon Niyaari , the Puppet Bomb and evolve it into Endless Puppet , Lord of Magic ! I also summon Marrow , Ooze the Twister ! Now ike Galumta breack his final shield ! "

" Block it , Zircon ! "

" Endless Puppet ike breack his final shield ! Hahahaha , next turn I'll win and your hair will be mine , Kokujo ! "

" Heh , you fool just gave me the card I need to beat you ! "

" WHAT ? "

" My turn I cast Inferno Sign ! "

" So what ? " Phyra asked uncaring . " Inferno Sign can revive one of your creatures wich costs 7 or less , so ? "

" Heh , you didn't pay attention to one of my last moves , did you ? "

" Huh ? What do you mean ? "

" I'll use Inferno Sign and revive GAL VOLF ! When I summon Gal Volf , I'll choose a creature race and then look in your hand ! If I find a creature with that race in your hand , you'll discard it and I'll put your last shield TO THE GRAVEYARD ! I choose Death Puppet ! "

The last card from Phyra's hand was Jenny , the Dismantling Puppet wich obviously was a Death Puppet , so she lost her final card and her last shield went to the graveyard . The shield was Natural Snare wich was a shield trigger wich could save her , but since shield triggers wich go to the graveyard can't be activated , it was over for her .

Phyra stared shocked towards the dark long haired boy wich was ready to finish her .

" Any final words ? " Kokujo asked but didn't wait for an answer . " Super Trash Train , Fuuma Devil totomeda ! "

" B-block it , Marrow Ooze ! " Phyra said .

" I'll take it as your final words ! NECRODRAGON GULJENERAID TOTOMEDA ! "

The dark brown dragon threw a giant fire ball on the girl . The girl got burned and all that remained from her was some ash , her comb and a shard of the Proof of Duelmaster . Kokujo took the shard and then he went to free Mr . Lordi .

On their way back to the band , Kokujo explained to Mr . Lordi what happened .

" And then I ordered Guljeneraid to finish her ! "

" And what happened to her ? " Mr . Lordi asked .

" She's dead , and by the way , she had a shard of the Proof ! "

" Oh my , I hope that Guljeneraid didn't burn it ! "

" Nope , it's here ! " Kokujo said and showed it . " This makes 2 shards so far but I still have a lots of shards to collect ! "

Kokujo and Mr . Lordi got out of the forest at the sun rise . The other band members were tired and so they all left to find a place to rest .


	4. White , the aristocratic duelist

It was a full moon night .

In a strange desertic place , a strange blonde boy was staring towards an ancient stone temple . Meanwhile , a clown with a wheechair and T scepter reached it and yelled after the blonde boy :

" My lord , here it is ! The tomb we've been searching for ! "

" Are you sure ? " the blonde asked the clown .

" Yes , my lord , my T scepter has never failed me ! Allow me to proove it ! "

The clown was about to enter the temple , but lots of wolves got out of it .

" AHA ! This prooves that the scepter was right , as I expected ! Er..... , my lord , can you take care of these wolves ? " the clown asked and hid behind the blonde boy .

The blonde boy made a few steps and then he used his hand to create a light whip and then spinned and killed all the wolves with it . Then he walked in front of the temple and gave an order to the clown :

" Toto , use your scepter ! "

" Yes , my lord ! " the clown said and ran at the entrance of the temple .

Toto cleaned up a little space and then put the T scepter on it . He looked up and saw that the left side of the T started shining with a red color .

" This time the left side is shinnig ! Can it be that my scepter was wrong ? " Toto said sweating .

The two walked away .

Meanwhile at some fishermen . They were having a real feast with fish , when the blonde boy appeared in front of them .

" I need a boat ! " he said .

" A boat ? Before we're starting to go and get more fish tomorrow ? You gotta be kidding me ... HAHAHAHAHA ! " the lead fisherman laughed .

" I said I need a boat NOW !!!!! " the blonde boy yelled .

" And I won't give any boat to you ! "

The fisherman ran to hit the blonde boy , but the blonde catched him and in just a few seconds he strangled him to death .

" Hey you bastard , that was our leader ! " the other fishermen yelled to him .

" CAACACACACA White-sama , I regret to inform you that there are no boats............ " Toto said and appeared and then he saw the boats of the fishermen . " Well , unless we count those over there ! "

" Heh , so your name is White , huh ? " one of the fishermen asked .

" Lets kill them both ! " another suggested .

" Toto , they're all yours ! " White said smiling and left to the boat .

" CAAACACACACACACA ! " the clown laughed .

All the fishermen ran to beat up the clown . Then Toto used the T scepter and fired a big lazor on them , killing evreyone .

After that , the two left off with a boat .

" Er .... White-sama ? "

" Yes , Toto ? "

" Er......wouldn't you mind to ask K-Kokujo-sama where the thing we're looking for might be ? "

" KOKUJO ? " White said and pushed Toto off the boat .

" Forgive me ! " the clown said and tried to swim hardly .

" He died 5 months ago ! And besides I prefer not to think of him right now ! "

" B-But White-sama , I heared that Mr . Lordi brought him back to life recently ! "

" Hm........maybe we'll change our path and go to him , but if you prooved to be wrong , Toto , you're as dead ! " White said with a cold voice .

" O-okay , but , can you please help me get back in the boat , White-sama ? I CAN'T SWIM !!!!!!! " Toto yelled and almost fell underwater .

Meanwhile at a hotspring .

Kokujo was having a relaxing bath with Mr . Lordi and Awa outside talking to him , while Kita , Amen and OX were eating the hotelkeepers .

" Aaah , this water surely is something relaxing ! All my wounds have dissapeared instantly ! " Kokujo said amaised .

" Hey , Kokujo ! "

" Yes , Mr . Lordi ? "

" I always wondered , do you have a family ? "

" Yes , I do ! I've just got reunited with my long lost brother Hakuoh , but he left recently because of some work he had to do ! My father divorced my mother when we two were babies and he took me , and raised me alone for a few months . He was one powerfull darkness duelist ! A real master of Demon Commands ! I must say , I got from him that Demon Command freak gene hehe ... But sadly , he died in a car accident . I survived it , and wandered as an orphan in the Shinigami Desert till I was found and raised by the Shinigami group . You know already the rest of the story... "

" Cool , your father must've been one powerfull man ! " Mr . Lordi said .

" But what about your mother ? " Awa asked .

Then Kokujo threw some hot water on her . He got up and put his towel and left angry saying only :

" Just drop it , okay ? She died a long time ago ! "

" Gosh , what's wrong with him ? " Awa said and dried her dress .

" I guess he didn't like his mother too much .... " Mr . Lordi said .

" How could he ? " Awa asked as she got her human memories about her mother when she was a child . " A mother ..... that's the being wich gives you life , and loves you more than anything in the world ! How could he hate his own mother ? "

" Wow , Awa , you freak me up ! Since when are you so sentimental ? "

" No ! I won't let him go ! I'll go and have a talk with him ! " Awa said and left Mr . Lordi all alone .

Awa went to Kokujo wich was sitting in a tree in front of the hotel watching the full moon . When she was about to yell to him , the wind blew powerfull .

" Duck ! " Kokujo said and jumped on Awa .

" Kokujo ! What are you doing ? " she said angry .

" Something's coming ! Do you feel it ? "

They looked up , and saw a flying charriot pulled by a wheel chair . Toto was driving the wheel chair and in that charriot a blonde woman was tied by some chains .

" A woman ? Who could that be ? " Awa asked .

" M-mother ? " Kokujo said and stared towards the charriot .

The woman then looked down and said :

" Kokujo ? It's really you ? KOKUJO HELP ME ! "

" Mother ! " he yelled and ran after the charriot .

" It can't be ! Your mother is dead , you told that yourself ! " Awa said .

The charriot stopped on a mountain . There Toto got down from his wheel chair , and White appeared .

" Hakuoh ? " Kokujo asked . " What have you done to our mom ? "

" I am not Hakuoh anymore , I'm now White ! " he said and showed a W mark on his forehead . " And you , my brother , haven't you had enough of spending your time with such weaklings ? "

" You just didn't come all this way just to tell me that , do you ? "

" I don't have time for your stupid games , tell me , where is the Grave of the Angels and Demons ! "

" Heh , beats me ! " Ko said smiling .

" I see , you're its protector all this time and you haven't even known it ! "

" I don't have any idea of what you're talking about ! "

" I see , the only way you'll tell me is by making our mother suffer ! " White said and created his light whip and started hitting their mother .

" Kokujo , what are you gonna do ? " Awa asked .

" Grrr......STOP HURTING HER !! " Kokujo yelled and took out his scythe .

" CAAACACACACACA don't even make a move ! " Toto said and started firing lazors from his T scepter .

" GET OUT OF MY WAY , CLOWN ! " Ko yelled and punched Toto's cheek .

Toto fell on the ground hurt , while Kokujo destroyed the charriot with his scythe and freed his mother . She fell on the ground hurt .

" White ! You're next on my list ! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL ! " Kokujo yelled and showed his glowing deck .

" Heh , challenge not accepted ! " White said and threw his whip towards Awa and their mother .

Kokujo ran in front of them , but the light whip hit his back hard and made a very deep wound inside his body . Just then , his mother got up and threw arround them a giant light ball wich made her , Kokujo and Awa dissapear .

" Heh , evreything is going as you planned , Toto ! "

" Yes , White-sama , and if my plan will by 100 % a sucess....."

" I'll find the Grave of the Angels and Demons in no time ! I have to admit it , Toto , this time you were really useful to me ! "

" Really ? Thanks , White-sama ! " Toto said and blushed .

Meanwhile , Kokujo woke up in a beautiful place . It was light evreywhere and it looked like The Earth in the prehistoric times , but with no animals . Kokujo saw that Awa was still fainted .

" Where am I ? " he asked .

" At the border between the human world and the world of beyond " his mother said and approached . " Your brother's tortures were too much for me , and now I have to go back into the world of the dead . "

" Yeah , it hapened so long ago......and I wasn't there . I guess that it was a shock for my brother to see you dead in front of him when he was just a child ....... "

Kokujo and his mother walked arround .

" Kokujo , you've become a man now .... "

" W-well not quite , I mean I'm still 15 and besides all that , I managed to survive by my own nowadays . "

" Yes , when you've been taken away from me , I kept thinking about you , I've been scarred that this cruel world will hurt your innocent heart too much ! "

" Well , it wasn't that big deal for me , I mean......"

" Kokujo , you can hide it how much you want , but deep inside you , you feel the need to cry , because you are hurt ! Forgive me for not being there for you , my son ! " the blonde woman said and hugged Kokujo .

" Mother......" Kokujo said and closed his eyes .

Meanwhile , Awa woke up , but she was paralysed .

" What the , I can't move , and my powers aren't working anymore ! Just great........... hey there's Kokujo and his mother ! " Awa said but then she got scarred . " What the.....that woman dosen't have a face ! Kokujo , get away from her , whoever she is , she's not your mom ! Oh great , he can't hear me ! "

All Awa could do was to watch how Kokujo was hugging that fake woman . Then she noticed that she couldn't move cos someone was tying her with a chain . Then she closed her eyes and then opened them as cat eyes and saw that evreything was just an illusion and that the one wich was tying her was Toto , the clown .

" What the...I've been pwnt BY A PATHETIC CLOWN ? "she yelled angry in her mind .

Then Toto got up and ran to the fake woman wich started absorbing Kokujo in her body .

" Hey , wait ! Wait ! No soul sucking till I tell you ! " Toto yelled and hit her with his T scepter .

" Gosh , sorry ! " she said .

" You can do it later ! Now search in his body if there's a way to that Grave of the Angels and Demons ! " Toto ordered .

The fake mother started looking in Kokujo's mind . She then found a little gate wich was located inside his heart . As she found that she told Toto , wich ordered her to open it .

" B-but if I open it , I may kill him........"

" I don't care , do it ! " Toto yelled .

As she was about to open it , Kokujo opened his eyes saying :

" Mother , I can't breathe....."

" What the , he opened his eyes ? " Toto yelled .

" Wait a minute , you're not my mother ! " Kokujo yelled and freed himself .

" OH NOO ! " Toto yelled even louder . " I gotta do something befo......"

Awa took Toto's scepter and hit him with it .

" Never , EVER , touch me again , you freaky clown ! " she yelled angry .

" Awa , are you okay ? " Kokujo asked her .

" I'm fine , but what's that ? "

" CAACACACACA she's the un-mother ! " Toto got up and explained . " She's been born from the grief of the all the children wich lost their parents in the two world wars and now she seeks orphan children and absorbs their souls into her body ! The perfect plot to find out where the Grave of the Angels and Demons is ! Heh , what's the matter , Kokujo ? Unhappy that you didn't meet your mommy ? "

" If I get my hands on you , Toto , you'll regret the day you were born ! " Kokujo said and got up .

When he was about to beat up the clown , White suddenly appeared out of nowhere and picked up Kokujo by his neck .

" Who would've thought that after all this time , the portal towards the Grave of the Angels of Demons is in your heart ! "

" White , you bastard ! " Kokujo said angry .

" Now time for me to get what I needed ! " White said and started casting a spell on Kokujo's heart wich began to activate the portal . The portal was like a black hole wich was like absorbing Kokujo's body to nothingness . When he was about to be killed , the un-mother ran and pushed him aside .

" How dare you bitch to enterfeer ? " White said angry and hit her several times with his whip till she fell down bleeding hard .

" It seems that the un-mother still has a mother's heart and does what evrey mother does , to protect her child with all price , CAAACACACACACACA what a waste ! " Toto said and laughed irronicly .

Kokujo got up and stared towards the bleeding unfaced woman .

" My boy......."she said and then got killed by White's last whip hit .

Kokujo then got up with the angriest face he has ever had .

" What's wrong , Kokujo ? Angry that you lost your mommy twice ? " White asked .

" You bastard ! I don't care if you're my brother anymore ! I'LL KILL YOU !!!!!! "

" Too late now , brother ! Come , Toto ! " White said and jumped in the portal .

" Yes , White-sama ! " Toto said and went after him .

Kokujo didn't think for a moment . He wanted to go , but not to gain the treasure from the Grave of the Angels and Demons , but to teach his brother a lesson .

" Awa , you go back to the band , I'll go......."

Before he could finish his sentnece , he saw Awa entering the portal with her keyboards .

" What are you waiting for , a special invitation ? " she asked .

" But it's MY buisness ! " Kokujo said and entered the portal with her .

" So what ? Face it , Kokujo , this time you're not working alone ! "


	5. Showdown at Grave of Angels and Demons !

Kokujo and Awa got out from the portal and appeared in a land wich looked like burned . In that land there was a BIG gravestone wich looked almost like a destroyed UFO . That weird gravestone was tall so it could reach the heaven's but it's bottom was in a deep hole so it could reach hell too . Kokujo and Awa didn't land and were about to fall , but Awa made a levitation spell .

" This is....... "

" The Grave of the Angels and Demons ! " Kokujo said .

" But what is hidden here ? " Awa asked .

" It seems that in the cosmic war between the Angels and Demons on the decision who to take the Earth , even though the Angels won and lots of them along with lots of Demons have been killed in this material world and their fellows have made a GIANT grave for them in the memory of the great battle ! It is said that one day , Dorballom , Lord of Demons has hid here the most powerfull weapon of the darkness civlisation , the Dark Saber . "

" So this is what White is after ! " Awa exclaimed .

Kokujo took out his deck and looked at his Dorballom card . The card started shining and Dorballom appeared as a vision only to Ko where he nodded to him meaning that evreything was true .

" We don't have time to lose , let's go ! " Awa said and flew with Kokujo towards the entrance of the Grave .

Meanwhile , in the center of the Grave .

White was there staring towards a sword made of darkness energy with a V form blade .

" At last , I shall take posession of the sacred sword ! " White said and grabbed it .

" It is said that the one wich possesses the sword has all the power of the darkness civlisation in his hands ! Once you take it out of the place it was sticked , you'll be invincible , White-sama ! " Toto said and watched amaised how White was about to take the sword out .

Then the sword started losing control and hurting White's hand . Toto made a few steps back scarred as White let go of the sword . White had his hand burned .

" It's still stuck there , isn't it ? " Toto asked .

" Dorballom has done his work well , the sword can't be lifted by me , even if I have all the power in the world , and........"

" WHITE ! " they heared a yell from above .

It was Kokujo and Awa . Kokujo jumped angry towards his brother .

" We're not finished yet ! " he said and was about to punch White .

White ran away from him , and Ko landed on skulls . When he got up , he saw the Dark Saber stuck .

" Is this ...... "

" CAAACACACACA yes it is ! " Toto answered . " The Dark Saber created by Dorballom eons ago now stuck here ! But sadly it seems that White-sama couldn't lift it , so it means that you're the only one left to do it , Kokujo-sama ! "

" Toto , watch your mouth or you'll end up like those skulls over there ! " White said .

" Tsh , like I care ! " Kokujo said . " I'm not here for some stupid sword , I'm here to teach White a lesson ! Why should I mind the other details ? Good that you're in a grave , White cos you're gonna die ! "

Kokujo ran to White with his scythe and tried to slash him , but White kept dodging .

" Heh , you're fighting like you're still a little child ! " White said and disappeared .

When he dissapeared , Kokujo accidently hit his whole body to a wall from the Grave .

" CAACACACACACA it seems that my White-sama will win this ! " Toto said .

" Kokujo , get that dumb sword already ! " Awa yelled . " White couldn't put it out , right ? If you can't hit him in the body , hit him in the ego , hurt his pride ! "

" HeheheheAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! " Kokujo laughed with his evil laugh . " White , I'll so enjoy to see the look on your face when you'll see me handle the Dark Saber ! "

Kokujo ran towards the sword , while White got an angry look on his face . Then Kokujo started pulling the sword , even though it was hard to take it out .

" OH NOOO ! Kokujo-sama is immune to the sword ! " Toto yelled .

" This means , that it belongs to him ! " Awa continued . " PULL HARDER , KOKUJO ! DRAW IT OUT ! "

Kokujo pulled with all his powers , but only half of it got out , the other half still remmaining stuck .

" WHAAAAAAAAAAT ? " Toto said and made a BIG mouth .

" Hehehe , I couldn't pull the sword out , could I ? " Kokujo asked and looked to Awa with one scarry angry face .

" Hehehehehe , maybe it has some technical problems , hehehe . " Awa said sweating .

" Are you done ? Cos I am ! " White said and ran to Kokujo .

White created this time with his energy , some fake light claws on his hand . He then tried to claw Kokujo with them , but he dodged and white clawed just a wall wich started melting . Evreyone was amaised .

" Heh , nothing can escape my light claws ! " White said and tried to claw Kokujo again .

Because Kokujo was dodging like mad , White took out his light whip and whipped just once and he fell on the ground .

" CAAACACACACACACA , don't worry , White-sama , it's all taking care...."

Before Toto could finish his sentence , Awa jumped on him .

" You coward ! " she said .

" Why you ! " Toto said and attacked her with his T scepter but Awa grabbed it .

" You stinky clown ! "

" You stinky corpse bride ! "

" This corpse bride is gonna kick your ass ! "

" Wanna bet ? " Toto said and hit her with his scepter .

Awa fell down hurt . She got up hardly .

" What's the matter ? Is that all you got ? "

" I'm not even started ! " she said and took out her keyboards .

Awa started playing fast her Rebirth of the Countess .

" And what's that ? HAH you think that a piano composition is gonna harm me ? "

Awa ignored Toto . She just concentrated on playing the song .

" I've had enough of this ! " Toto said and was about to hit her with his scepter , when he saw that an aura was protecting her as she was playing the instrument .

Then Toto felt the anger of Awa and of the people wich got killed by her father .

" Je suis cette pierre , et je grandirais , jusqu' je jarage ta coeur en morceau ! " Awa said in french and then lots of red blades were thrown to Toto .

Those blades were hurting him hard and now he was the one fallen on the ground . Then Awa stopped playing and put her hand on the Dark Saber .

Meanwhile , Kokujo fell on the ground hurt by his brother .

" The time has come ! " White said and stabbed Ko's stomach with the claws from his left hand and with the right hand he was intending to kill Ko once and for all .

" Oh no , Kokujo ! " Awa said and ran to him , but then she also pulled out the sword with ease .

" What the......." White said and stopped .

" I-it just came out ! " Awa said .

Evreyone was staring at Awa wich was now holding the Dark Saber .

" S-sorry ? " she said sweating . " Now what ? "

Awa stared to the Dark Saber wich was a beautiful sword made of darkness and that energy of darkness was creating it's blade in a V form .

" I-Impossible ! " Toto said . " If the two of you couldn't do it , then how come SHE was able to take it out with no problem ? "

White left Kokujo alone and ran to Awa .

" What are you and how did you draw the sword ? " he asked her .

" Make one stop closer and I'll cut you ! " Awa said .

" I was unable to draw the great Dark Saber ! You as well , Kokujo , while she was able to do it ! It's obvious that she must die ! "

" So what ? If you couldn't pull it out it means that you shouldn't keep it ! While Kokujo on the other hand was able to pull out at least half of it so I'll give it to him ! "

" Heh , Kokujo , your affection to these weak creatures is your weakness and it seems to me that you inharited this from our parents ! Tsh , my family is a total shame ! I on the other hand don't have affection for the weak ! " White said and then he took out a big bottle of poison wich he threw on Awa .

The poison also touched the walls causing them to melt and causing a part of the grave to fall on her . All that was left was some sand .

" So fragile , don't you agree twin brother ? "

" White ! " Ko said angry .

" And not just these creatures ! Normal humans and you too ! "

Kokujo ran to White and took out his scythe . White dodged the attack and then he came back and started strangling Kokujo hard .

" How can you and your dirty blood think that you're my equal ? " White said and threw Kokujo away .

Then White took out his whip and started hitting Kokujo hard .

" Worthless mongrel ! " White said and hit Kokujo even harder .

" I still breathe ! " Kokujo said and got up hardly . " I don't care if I'm powerfull or not , but when you insult our mother , that's when I get angry ! For her sake , I"M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY !! "

Kokujo ran to White and with just one move he slashed his shoulder with his scythe .

" That one was for mother , and this one is for AWA ! " Kokujo yelled and made several cuts on the right side of White's chest .

" This can't be happenning ! A few minutes ago he was fighting just like a little kid ! " Toto yelled shocked .

White landed on the ground and the white jacket from his uniform fell down because of Ko's cuts leaving White half naked .

" Heh , all that for a memory and a dead corpse bride ? If I knew that this was the thing wich made you fight , Kokujo , I would've killed her sooner ! "

" At first I decided that I will just cut up your stomach , take out your guts and burn them , but after you did what you did , you'll regret the day you were born ! "

Then Awa appeared as a ghost and then she materialised with the Dark Saber .

" What the........" White said amaised .

" I thought I died the second time ! " Awa said . " HEY YOU ! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME DIDN'T YOU ? Don't think think that you're getting away with it , mister ! "

Awa walked to Kokujo and passed him the Dark Saber .

" Here , you diserve it , now don't dissapoint me ! "

" H-how come you're still alive ? " Ko asked her .

" You can't kill what's already dead I guess , hehehe ! " Awa laughed .

" The time has come , White ! " kokujo said and showed the sword . " You want it ? You'll have to defeat me in a duel ! No more fighting ! The winner of this duel gets the sword ! "

" Heh , fine , I'll show you how weak you are ! " White said and showed his glowing deck . " How about we have this duel outside ? "

" Heh , fine to me ! "

Awa teleported evreyone on the top of the grave . There the duel began .

" I summon Bloody Squito ! " Kokujo said .

" I summon El Kaiou , Spirit Mecha King ! " White said .

" I summon Maxval , Electro-Fuuma ! "

" I summon Tajimal , Vizier of Aqua ! "

" I summon Super Trash Train , Fuuma Devil ! "

" I summon Ultimus , Spirit of Divine Law ! "

" I summon Belbel De Dios , Death Castle Beast Lord ! "

" I summon Aqua Super Emeral and replace one of my shields with a card from my hand , heh , I end ! "

" They both have lots of creatures ! " Awa said .

" Yes , but if one of them manages to find a way to take care of the other creatures , the other is doomed CAACACACACACACA ! " Toto laughed .

" My turn ! " Ko said smiling . " I evolve Belbel De Dios Death Castle Beast Lord into BALLOM EMPERROR , LORD OF DEMONS ! "

The giant 2 headed gray goat demon with lots of hands and big wings appeared .

" Ballom Emperror will destroy all your creatures and Trash Train will let me draw cards for each destroyed creature so I draw 4 cards ! "

" Yes , but when Ultimus is destroyed , I'm allowed to search my deck and take a shield trigger spell into my hand ! " White said and searched his deck . " Hm.... I'll take to my hand Heaven's Gate ! "

" AHAHAHAHA like this would stop me ! " Kokujo said self confident . " Ike Ballom Emperror double breack his shields ! Super Trash Train bre......"

" Shield trigger activate ! " White said . " I cast Heaven's Gate and bring to my battlezone Syrius , Firmament Elemental and Milzam , Spirit of Miracles ! Milzam's special effect is Ultra Shield Plus ! I'll add the next 5 cards from my deck to one of my shields and all are considered to be the same shield ! "

" CAAACACACACACACA Milzam is a 11000 power blocker , while Syrius is a 12000 power blocker ! There's no way any of Kokujo's creatures could defeat THOSE ! I mean the most powerfull creature he has in his battlezone so far is Ballom Emperror wich has just 9000 power ! CAACACACACACA he's doomed ! " Toto laughed .

" Hang in there , Kokujo ! " Awa yelled .

" Grrr , I end my turn ! " Ko said angry .

" My turn ! " White said smiling . " I cast Energy Stream and draw 2 cards ! Now ike Syrius triple breack his shields ! "

" Block it , Bloody Squito ! " Kokujo said . " Now that Bloody Squito got destroyed , I'll draw a card thanks to Super Trash Train ! "

" Heh , I end ! "

" Tsh , my turn ! I evolve Ballom Emperror , Lord of Demons into Ballom , Master of Death ! "

The the skies got covered by massive dark clouds and out of them , a blue flying goat demon appeared . It was Ballom !

" Ballom will destroy all your creatures ! Also Trash Train shall let me draw 2 cards ! Where are your powerfull blockers now ? Heh , BALLOM MASTER OF DEATH DOUBLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS ! Super Trash Train bre..... "

" Shield triggers ! "

" Not again ! "

" I cast Super Spark tap all his creatures ! And the other trigger is Heaven's Gate ! This time I'll bring Ultimus , Spirit of Divine Law and Milzam , Spirit of Miracles to the battlezone ! Ultra Shield Plus ! I'll put again the top 5 cards from my deck to my shields ! Heh , my final shield consists in 11 cards ! The chance of me to get a shield trigger is very big ! Now my turn ! I summon El Kaiou and evolve Ultimus into Alcadeias , Lord of Spirits ! "

The giant golden angel appeared in front of Kokujo and stared in Ballom's red eyes . Also the blue goat demon stared in Alcadeias's shining angel eyes .

" Heh , Alcadeias is Ballom's sworn rival ! " White said smiling . And also while Ballom has 12000 power , Alcadeias has 12500 ! This mean's that you're finished , Kokujo ! Alcadeias , DESTROY HIS BALLOM ! "

Alcadeias fired from his arms 6 lazors wich went trough Ballom demonic body . In a few seconds , Ballom blew up in front of them .

" And if that's not enough , ike Milzam double breack his shields ! " White said .

The shields were Terror Pit and Grudge Gathering , both being darkness spells .

" Heh , and since Alcadeias's effect dosen't allow us to use spells wich aren't from light civilisation , this means that almost all your shield triggers are useless ! "

Kokujo took angry the cards in his hand . If he couldn't come back with a siheld trigger , then he thought that the last sollution is to get rid of that 11 card shield White had .

" My turn , I choose the race Angel Command and summon Gal Volf , Dark Wolfblade ! When I summon Gal Volf , I may choose a race and if I find a creature with that race in your hand , I'll discard that card and you'll lose one of your shield as well ! "

The cards from White's hand were Heaven's Gate and Syforce Aurora Elemental . The last one was an Angel Command so White discarded it and lost his 11 card shield . The 11 cards were : Aqua Surfer , El Kaiou Spirit Mecha King , Magic Shot – Open Brain , Super Spark , Tajimal Vizier of Aqua , Lightning Kid Spirit of Divine Armaments , Dragon Spirit Ulferus , Chief De Baula Machine King of Mystic Light , War Attack Ace Machine Tolnaidar , Heaven's Gate and Perfect Galaxy , Spirit of Immortality . 4 of these 11 cards were shield triggers and could've helped White , but shield triggers wich go to the graveyard can't be used . But this wasn't the reason why White was angry . He was angry cos Perfect Galaxy also went to the graveyard , that creature being almost an invincible blocker wich could've made him win .

" Grr ........ you'll pay for this ! " White yelled .

" Heh , make me ! " Ko said smiling . " I end my turn ! "

" MY TURN ! " White yelled mad . " I summon Tajimal , Vizier of Aqua and War Attack Ace Machine Tolnaidar ! Ike Alcadeias double breack his shields ! Milzam breack his final shield ! Next turn you're finished ! And you have no way to defeat me since I have 3 blockers being able to block you while you have just 2 attackers ! "

" Tsh , you just gave me the card I need to win ! " Ko said smiling .

" WHAAAAAAAT ? " Toto yelled and fell on the ground but then got up . " Don't insult White-sama ! Show some respect to him ! After all he IS your brother ! "

" Tsh , he can be even my soul mate ! You're finished ! My turn I charge mana and evolve Gal Volf into DORBALLOM , LORD OF DEMONS ! "

The skies became way more darker , as from beneath a giant gate opened and a giant storm cloud has appeared . From that storm cloud , a giant goat demon with big red wings , 6 golden tentacles wich ended in goat heads and 6 hands appeared . It was Dorballom !

" Behold the ruler of all darkness , DORBALLOM , LORD OF DEMONS ! " Kokujo yelled . " When Dorballom comes to the battlezone , all our non-darkness creatures and mana get destroyed ! Heh , I lose 3 mana while you lose EVREYTHING ! "

" I-it can't be ! I lost to.........HIM ! " White yelled .

" YOU'RE FINISHED , WHITE ! DORBALLOM TOTOMEDAAAAAAAA !!! "

The giant demon made a big dark energy ball and in a few seconds he casted it on White wich fell off the giant Grave .

" Oh noo , White-sama , wait for me , your most loyal servant , Toto the clown ! " Toto yelled and jumped after White .

Kokujo stretched his arms , as Awa walked to him .

" Congratulations , Kokujo ! "

" Nah , it was nothing , and besides this I got this sword ! "

Kokujo looked at the Dark Saber , wich started acting fishy . The sword went out of control and then it got absorbed in his hand .

" Huh ? What the heck happened ? " Awa asked .

" I get it now , this sword is now mine , and to make sure it won't be stolen from me , it went inside my body ! Whenever I'll have enough dark energy inside , I'll be able to summon it again ! " Kokujo explained .

Kokujo and Awa entered the portal and went back to the others .


	6. Rezo , the Red Priest

It was a dark night .

Kokujo and the Lordi band were walking hoping to find shards of the Proof of Duelmaster . As always , Kita and OX were in front of the group to sence the smell of the shards , Amen was in the middle holding a laptop and searching on the internet , while Awa , Mr . Lordi and Kokujo were in the back talking about what should they do next .

" So , Kokujo , how many shards did you say that we have ? " Awa asked .

" Just two " Kokujo said and showed the glowing blue shards .

" So , what will you do after you get the whole Proof ? " Mr . Lordi asked him .

" I haven't decided yet , but one thing is for sure , I won't let the Proof fall in the wrong hands ! "

Then Kokujo got in his mind that night where he and Malice were having a boat ride :

_Then on one full moon night , Malice and Kokujo were having a ride on the river with a boat . They watched the full moon shine high upon the heavens, reflecting its pure white light on the dark sea . Kokujo was rowing while Malice was telling him stories . Then she started speaking serious ._

" _Kokujo , do you want all the suffering to stop ? " she asked ._

" _Malice........of course I want " Ko whispered ._

" _Then I can do something to help you "_

" _Huh ? What ? "_

" _I can give up the rank Yaesal-sama gave to me and use the Proof of Duelmaster to make a better life for us . In exchange I'll be free of my duties and your enemies will dissapear for good ! What do you say ? "_

" _Malice......would you do it for me ? " _

_A few minutes there was silence . Malice was still staring at the moon . _

" _Poor Kokujo , he's hiding from his enemies and from my apprentices like the moon hides from the sun in the night . I really must stop this ! " she said in her mind ._

_Then the boat reached the shore . The two got out of it , but Malice tripped . Kokujo catched her in his arms . The two stared in their eyes and then kissed ._

The flashback ended and Kokujo said in his mind :

" I'll do the right thing when I'll get the Proof ! "

" Hey , guys , I sence two shards close by ! " OX said .

" I also sence two shards ! " Kita replied .

" Huh ? Where ? " Mr . Lordi asked .

" Towards the East ! Hurry lets go ! " OX and Kita said and they started running .

After one hour of running , they reached a strange castle . Awa and Kokujo fell on the grass tired of all that running .

" Gosh , you could've just told me the location where you sence the shards and I could've teleported us all there ! " Awa said and gasped for air .

" Yep , but it's more fun if you run ! " Amen said and showed his toungue to the two .

" Shall we knock ? " Kita asked but before he could get an answer , he saw Mr . Lordi knocking at the door .

They waited a few minutes , and then the front door opened and a man with dark pink hair , red staff and closed eyes opened the door .

" Who are you ? " he asked .

" We are just some travellers wich would like to rest here for this night " Kokujo lied .

" Fine , you can come in ! " the man said and opened the door wide for them .

They entered the castle and walked on the halls of it .

" Wow , what a cool place ! " Awa said . " I always loved medieval castles ! "

" Thanks , by the way , to introduce myself , I'm Rezo , the Red Priest ! " the man said .

" THE Rezo ? " Kokujo said shocked . " I didn't knew that the Red Priest Rezo was still alive ! "

" You know this guy , Ko ? " OX asked .

" Of course I do ! This guy is a White Magic user ! Decades ago he was travelling from city to city healing sick people , especially blind people ! "

" Yes , I healed lots of blind people , myself being blind as well , but sadly with all my powers I can't heal myself ! " Rezo said .

" Oh , so that's why he let us in , he can't see that we're monsters ! " Amen whispered to Kita .

" So , do you want to have dinner ? " Rezo asked them and showed the living room wich had a big table filled with food .

" Actually , we're tired , mind if you show us the rooms where to sleep ? " Kokujo asked and then he gave a little paper to OX .

" Of course , come with me ! " Rezo said and walked towards another hall .

Rezo showed evreyone the rooms where they were about to sleep , and then left . Kokujo fell asleep for a few hours . While he was dreaming he had a nightmare . He was staring towards a tree , and then he saw a dark figure holding the Proof of Duelmaster in his hands .

" Hey you , give it back ! " he yelled and jumped towards that evil figure .

Then Malice appeared in front of him .

" Huh ? Malice , what are you doing ? "

Then she threw an arrow on his heart and he yelled out of pain . That arrow made him fall in a fire pit straight to hell .

" It can't be ! Stop it ! " he yelled but no use .

In that pit all he could see were fire walls and screens wich showed the moments from his life : his search for Dorballom , his fights with Zakira , all the happy moments he spent with Malice , him winning Machi's tournament , his first meeting with Lordi , the moment he found out that he and Hakuoh were brothers , etc .

" No , I can't die , there are too many unsolved things ! NOOOO ! " he yelled but no use .

Then he landed on a fire plain and lots of chains tied him . He yelled as loud as he could , but no one could hear his yell .

" Wake up , Kokujo ! " a voice said .

Kokujo opened his eyes and saw OX . He then got up and dressed .

" I woke you up , as you asked in that paper you gave me . "

" Thanks , OX , now lets wake up the others ! "

" They didn't even fall asleep , heh , they're all at the main hall admiring the castle . "

" Then lets go there ! "

In a few minutes they all met .

" So what's the problem , Kokujo ? " Mr . Lordi asked .

" This guy Rezo , is a very strange person ! I don't trust him ! "

" What do you mean ? " Kita asked .

" I mean that I've seen a strange dark aura coming from his body ! And that's not all , you said that the shards of the Proof are inside this castle ! What if he's intending to use them ? "

" Oh I get it now , you want us to find them ! Okay then , come on , OX , lets start smelling ! " Kita suggested .

" Meanwhile , Amen , you go and search if there are traps in the castle ! Awa , you go and spy Rezo , me and Kokujo will go after Kita and OX , if you find something fishy , announce us fast ! " Mr . Lordi said .

And so they split up and started their search . Amen started searching for traps in the corners of the castle , Awa transformed herself into a ghost and went to find Rezo , while the rest went after the shards .

Kita and OX led Kokujo and Mr . Lordi in the basement . It was a dirty basement full of spiderwebs and dust .

" Are you sure that this is where the shards are hid ? " Kokujo asked .

" Yes , the shards smell is even more powerfull here ! " OX said .

" Okay , can you find the exact location ? " Mr . Lordi asked .

OX and Kita started searching in the boxes of the basement .

Meanwhile at Amen .

" Hm , it seems that this castle has no traps..." he said . " I'd better go back ! "

Then lots of demon hands catched him and pulled him in the darkness .

Meanwhile at Awa .

She found Rezo sleeping in a big luxurious room . She wanted to read his mind to know what was he up to , so she went to him and put her ghostly hand in his head . Then her hand started materialising , same for her body . Rezo got up smiling and took her hand out of his head saying :

" Well , well , what do we have here ? "

" Let go of me , you freak ! " she yelled .

" Oh miss , you don't know in what trouble you've got in when you tried to spy me ! "

Then Rezo casted a spell and trapped Awa and a magic cage where her powers couldn't get her out . He then left with her trough a secret passage .

Back at the others .

" God , this is gonna take forever ! " Kokujo said and opened another box from wich bugs came out .

" Kita , OX , I'm asking you once more , are you sure that the shards are HERE ? " Mr . Lordi asked and whiped off some dust from his armor .

" 100 % sure , we sence their smell evreywhere in the air ! " Kita said .

" Guys , I've found something ! " OX said .

" What ? " the others asked and ran to him .

" It's a strange sort of button . " he continued .

" Shall we press it ? " Kita asked but before he got an answer , Kokujo already pressed it .

Then the a big hole opened in the floor and they all fell in it . While they were falling .

" YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST WARN US ! " Kita yelled to Kokujo .

Then they all landed in a strange laboratory . That laboratory was full of white and black magic spell books , several jars filled with human eyeballs , corpses , papers with biological and physics information about the human eye , test papers , strange chairs and machines and a lab diary .

" Wow , now that's one strange lab , who would make experiments on eyes ? " OX asked

" Now that was a dumb question , the owner of this castle is blind and the castle has a lab where someone makes experiments on eyes , wow , who could the owner of the lab be ? Very hard question indeed ! " Mr . Lordi said sarcasticly .

" Ah , it seems that my guests have arrived ! " they heared a voice .

They looked towards the other side of the lab and saw Rezo with Awa locked in that magic cage .

" Awa ! What have you done to her , Rezo ?! " Kokujo yelled and took out his scythe .

" Calm down , boy , she isn't hurt at all ! " Rezo said .

" What are you up to ? " Mr . Lordi asked .

" I've been born with the handicap of being blind ! All my life I've been studying white magic and travelling from city to city curing others hoping that I could find a cure for myself , but this wasn't possible ! Then I've turned to the black magic and started making experiments on blind people's eyes , hoping that I could find the cure , but again , I didn't suceed , as all my subjects died in the experiments.... And a few months ago , I've heared that the Proof of Duelmaster has been broken into many shards and I started my own search . I've found two demons wich were taking the shards somewhere and killed them and took the shards . Since then I started studying the shards and now I finally found a way to gain sight ! "

" What do you mean ? " Kokujo asked .

" Oh , you'll see ! " Rezo said and put the magic cage with Awa in a big machine .

He then walked to that machine , put some strange liquids in it , casted some spells on the liquids and pressed some buttons . Then the machine started shining and a mechanical hand fueled by the two shards appeared .

" Her cat eyes are exactly what I need ! " Rezo said smiling . " You see , this machine will use the power of the two shards and take her eyes out and then I'll use it to implant her eyes to me ! "

" Grr , you bastard ! You shall not hurt Awa ! " Kokujo yelled and ran with his scythe .

" Heh , foolish kid ! " Rezo said and trapped Kokujo in another cage . " As for you monsters , I'll do this ! Dragon Slave ! "

In just one second , Mr . Lordi , Kita and OX were blasted away along with half of the lab . Rezo then casted another spell and remade his lab . After that he turned back to his machine wich was about to take out Awa's eyes . Then he heared a voice :

" Trying to gain your sight again , Rezo ? "

" Heh , Xellos , I haven't thought that you'd travell all this way to my castle ! What do you want ? "

" Well , I won't stay in your way , I have other stuff to do , but I would also like to tell you that the Kokujo kid has two other shards ! "

" He does ? Heh , thanks , Xellos ! With 4 shards the chances of sucess are 100 % ! "

Rezo then paused the machine and went to the cage where Kokujo was trapped .

" Boy , if you want me to let you guys go , then give me your shards ! "

" Tsh , you bastard won't get any shard from me ! " Ko said .

" How dare you insult me ? " Rezo said and took out his red staff . " If you won't give me the shards in the next 10 seconds I'll blast you off ! "

" Heh , you fell in my trap ! " Ko said smiling .

" Huh ? What ? " Rezo asked sweating .

" DARK SABER ! " Kokujo yelled and in his right hand the Dark Saber appeared .

Kokujo used the sword and freed himself from Rezo's cage . He jumped and slashed Rezo's right shoulder . Then Ko ran to the machine where Awa was trapped and started hitting it with all his power .

" Xellos , you fool , because of you , he escaped and now he's destroying my machine ! " Rezo yelled . " Just don't just stand there like a fool , do something ! "

" Actually , Rezo , I was hoping for him to escape ! " Xellos said smiling .

" What ? How dare you ? "

" Heh , Rezo , Rezo , you're still a fool ! Have you forgot that I'm on no ones side ? "

" Then what do you want ?"

" I just want the Proof of Duelmaster completed ! I could've let you get his shards , but I have the feeling that Kokujo and his monster gang have potential and that they could actually complete the Proof ! And after they do it , I'll take it and use it for my own purposes ! "

" You've always been a tricky fox ! " Rezo said and hardly got up .

Meanwhile , Kokujo destroyed Rezo's machine and freed Awa from the cage .

" Are you okay ? " he asked her .

" Yes , I'm fine ....... Kokujo , look over there ! "

Awa pointed towards the shards wich were on the ground . Kokujo and Rezo ran after them and both of them took one .

" Heh , so it seems that Kokujo has now 3 shards while Rezo 1 ! I think it's enough for now , lets go , guys ! " Xellos said and teleported Kokujo and Awa away .

" W-Wait , Xellos ! " Rezo yelled but it was too late . " GAAAAAH YOU BASTARD ! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY , XELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOS ! "

Xellos brought Kokujo and the whole Lordi band in a plain .

" You're safe here .... " he said .

" Wait a min , who're you and what do you want ? " Amen asked .

" I'm Xellos and just to give you an idea , I'm on no ones side ! " Xellos said and dissapeared before anyone could do anything .

" Now that was weird , what could he want ? " OX asked .

" I dunno , but at least we got out . " Kita said .

" So , Kokujo , how many shards we've got now ? " Awa asked .

" 3 but Rezo still has 1 , oh well , I think it's enough for today , guys , lets find a hotel ! "


	7. Return of the despicable villain

It was a full moon night .

A strange person was running towards the Temple of Duel Masters . When this person reached the Temple , it ran towards the little cemetery and stopped by Malice's grave .

" Who are you and what do you want ? " a voice said .

When the person turned his/her back , he/she saw the apprentices with their glowing decks ready to take care of him/her .

" You fools shall not stay in my way ! Once I get my hands on the remains of the person wich is resting here , the Proof of Duelmaster and the world will soon be mine ! "

" Who are you ? " they asked .

The person then showed itself . It was a tall man with long white hair , red eyes and blue skin . It was Zakira !

" What the.......Zakira ? " they said shocked . " But you died months ago , how can you still be alive ? "

" You fools ! Zakira never dies ! And by the way , I'm too cool to die anyways ! "

All the apprentices challenged Zakira to duels . After lots of turns .

" Necrodragon Guljeneraid totomeda ! "

" Garzack , God Destroying Dragon totomeda ! "

" Heavy Death Metal God totomeda ! "

" Zero Phoenix , Phoenix of Darkness totomeda ! "

" Supernova Appollonius Dragerion totomeda ! "

All the apprentices fell hurt . Zakira then walked towards the grave of Malice .

" Leave her alone ! I shall not let you take her remains ! " one of the aprentices said and got up hardly .

" Tsh , big words for a defeated guy " Zakira said and smashed the grave .

Zakira then digged , until he found some bones . He put them in a bag and dissapeared with them in the dead of the night .

Meanwhile , Kokujo was running all by himself in the forest . Then he heared a voice :

" KOKUJO !!! "

When he turned his back , someone struck him to a tree with an arrow .

" Who is that ? Is that Mr . Lordi ? No , it is Malice ! " he said .

Then he woke up . He was at his hotel room .

" It was a dream ... I can't even get a good sleep because of these nasty memories ! "

Then he looked at the window and saw someone flying in the dark of the night on a big dragon .

" This guy looks familiar , but I wonder who he reminds me of.... " he said .

" THE SHARDS OF THE PROOF ! " Kita and OX yelled while bumping into Ko's room

" HAVEN'T YOU GUYS HEARED OF A THING CALLED KNOCKING THE DOOR BEFORE YOU BUMP INSIDE LIKE SCREAMING IDIOTS ? " Ko yelled .

" Sorry , Kokujo , but this time it's important ! " OX said .

" Yeah , we sence shards , but not just one or two , MORE THAN 50 !!!!!! " Kita yelled .

" What the........ " Ko said shocked . " Hurry , where do you sence them ? "

" They just passed this hotel ! "

" Could it be........ " Ko said and looked at the window .

The dragon wasn't very far , because it was flying slow .

" Hurry , we have no time to lose , wake up the rest and lets go ! " Kokujo said and dressed up in his black coat .

Meanwhile , at a mountain far away from any city .

Zakira was sitting and staring towards the moon and stars .

" Soon , very soon , the time shall come......... " he said in his mind .

After a few minutes of contemplating , Zakira got up and entered a cave . There a statue made of mud , stone and bones was burning .

" Heh , lets see if this new spell of mine actualy works ." Zakira said and created in his hand a scythe made of darkness . " Arise , fallen soul ! "

Zakira then stabbed the statue's head and it started cracking up . Out of the statue , a naked girl with black hair and red eyes came out .

" Malice , you've once been the Priestess of the Duel Masters Temple and guarded the Proof of Duelmaster from evreyone wich attempted to steal it . When the Proof has been broken , it has been broken in 100 shards ! Out of these 100 , I have 90 ! " Zakira said and showed all the shards in his hand . " It's now your duty to get me the other 10 ! Go forth , Malice , and bring me the final shards ! "

Zakira then threw a wave of life energy towards the girl and she got up . But then , Malice fell on the ground .

" Impossible... I don't understand ! " Zakira said and took her up . " Her body has been brought back to life , but it dosen't have her soul ! Tsh , it's like giving birth to a new human . I have no use for this body without a soul ! " Zakira yelled and slapped the girl's body . " Grrr , all this time and magic wasted for what ? For nothing ! If only I could find a way to bring her soul back ! "

Meanwhile , at Kokujo and the Lordi band .

They were walking in a forest wich led towards the mountain . The forest was full of statues made of mud , stone and flesh .

" What are those ? " Awa asked .

" Ceramic statues ? If yes , then they're giving me the creeps ! " Amen said .

" Er , guys , if these are statues , then how come they're so many of them and how come they're WALKING BY THEIR OWN ? " OX yelled .

" Huh ? What do you mean ? " Mr . Lordi asked and turned his back .

Then they saw all the statues coming towards them . And they weren't just 20-30 , they were as big as the Russian army in World War 2 .

" Oh great , hurry up ! " Kokujo said and ran .

They kept running until they found a bridge . That bridge lead towards the mountain , but it was guarded by another 'army' of statues .

" Oh , great , what should we do now ? " Kokujo asked and took out his scythe .

" You go after the shards , we'll handle this ! " Mr . Lordi said and slashed some statues with his claws .

Kokujo slashed some statues wich were guarding the bridge and crossed it fast . The statues started walking after him , but then Awa teleported in front of them .

" Going somewhere , guys ? " she asked and fired some energy shocks on them .

" Thanks , Awa ! " Kokujo said and ran away .

Meanwhile , at Zakira's .

He made a big circle wich he filled with strange potion and then he read lots of books . Just then , Malice's body appeared all dressed up .

" You look good in your old outfit ... Malice , if you wouldn't have betrayed me then , you wouldn't be in this mess right now , but it dosen't matter anymore . Soon you'll get your soul back and I'll also cast a spell on you and control your will once and for all ! "

Zakira got up and put all his shards into the circle wich started shining , as he read a weird spell in probably the oldest language Earth has ever had . The circle started shining , as a light ball came out from the heavens towards the circle . It was Malice's soul . The shining ball came forth the circle , but then the cricle started getting out of it negative energy wich hit Zakira and burned a part of his clothes and skin .

" What the...... this must mean one thing , Malice is still angry about what happened when she was alive . Heh , who could've thought that what I've did to her and Kokujo could've turned her into such a rageous soul . If I need , I SHALL FIGHT HER RAGE AND BRING HER BACK HAHAHAHA !!!! " Zakira said and he catched the soul with his hands wich were emanating dark energy ." Give up , you little tortured soul ! You'll get the revenge you seek if you calm down and enter your body ! Come on , now , don't force me to send you back ........ "

But he couldn't suceed , as Malice's anger was much stronger than his powers , so Zakira has been burned more powerfull and thrown away .

Just then , Kokujo appeared .

" Huh ? What's going on here ? "

" You survived my statues ? "

" What are you trying to do , Zakira ? ANSWER ME !!!! "

" Heh , you'd better look by yourself ! " Zakira said and showed Kokujo Malice's body .

" Malice ? " Kokujo said and Zakira made a big smile .

" That's all I needed to finish the spell ! HAHAHAHA ! "

" What do you mean ? "

" My revival spell can only work if someone whom the dead one was emotionally attracted to calls his/her name ! Thanks , Kokujo , for your foolishness ! "

" Grr .... what are you up to now , Zakira ? "

Then out of the circle , a BIG light ray got out and hit Malice's body , filling it until it became a shining body . After a few minutes , Malice woke up .

" Where am I ? " she asked .

" Well , well , if it isn't Malice ! My name is Zakira , I guess you rememeber the time when you were serving me ! I've brought you back to life and now you shall serve me once again ! "

" Zakira ...... F**K OFF !!!! " she yelled and took out her whip . " I have no interest in discussing with you , now leave ! "

Malice used her whip and tried to hit Zakira , but he dodged all her attacks and then ran towards the circle wich was full of the 90 shards . Kokujo also ran after Zakira and hit him hard with his fist . After that he started taking as much shards as he could .

" You bastard ! These shards belong to me ! " Zakira yelled and fired a lazor towards Kokujo .

Kokujo fell on the ground hurt , but he managed to steal lots of shards . Zakira then got up and took the rest of the shards . Before he could do something else , Malice attaked him once more with her whip , so he called his Garzack , God Destroying Dragon and ran off . Kokujo then got up and counted the shards .

" Heh , it seems that I've took 46 of the 90 shards , pretty good number ! "

" KOKUJO !!! " Malice yelled at him .

" Huh ? What are you doing ? Do you want me to make you pay for hitting me with that arrow then ? Do you know how many nightmares I kept having after I've been brought back to life , Malice ? "

" I've struck you with that arrow , to make you pay for what you've did to me ! YOU TRAITOR !!! "

" Stop talking nonsense , I didn't betray you ! You didn't come to the place we were supposed to meet ! "

" I did come ! "

" Huh ? "

" On that day I came to that plain holding the Proof in my hands and I waited for you . And then someone slashed my left shoulder and I fell on the ground and dropped the Proof . I tried to crawl to get my hand on to the Proof , but then someone stepped on my hand with his foot and took the Proof . When I looked up I saw YOU ! You then told me that you have no intention in having a normal life and that with the power of the Proof you'll cause more pain and suffering ! "

" W-wait a minute , are you trying to say that this is all my fault ? "

" Besides the fact that you lied to me and you killed me , you also have the nerve to act innocent , Kokujo ?! I can't think that you're the man I once loved ! "

" Something's not right here ! " Kokujo said in his mind . " I say that she betrayed me , she says that I betrayed her , no something's definetly not right here ! "

" Kokujo , we shall solve this problem once and for all ! I challenge you to a duel ! "

" Tsh , I accept ! "

" SHIELDS UP ! " they both yelled .

After some turns .

" I summon Bloody Squito ! " Kokujo said .

" I summon Sealed Devil Erigol ! " Malice said .

" I summon Maxval , Electro-Fuuma ! "

" I summon Fuuma Bajir , Soul Weapon ! Now that another Grand Devil is in my battlezone , Erigol gains 2000 more power ! Ike Erigol breack his shield ! "

" Block it , Bloody Squito ! My turn I use Maxval's effect and summon for only 4 mana Super Trash Train Fuuma Devil ! "

" Tsh , I summon Daidalos General of Fury and end ! "

" Well , well , what do we have here , after she comes back to life , in her very first duel after her revival she summons from her first turns a powerfull creature ! You're pretty full of surprises today , Malice ! "

" Spare me the comments , I now know what kind of person you are ! "

" Tsh , I summon Belbel De Dios Death Castle Beast Lord and end ! "

" My turn then ! I cast Volcano Charger and destroy your Maxval ! "

" Heh , Trash Train lets me draw a card because you destroyed Maxval ! "

" And now I attack with Daidalos General of Fury ! When Daidalos attacks I must destroy one of my creatures so I destroy Fuuma Bajir ! And now that Fuuma Bajir has been destroyed I'm allowed to choose one of it's effects ! Either I destroy one of your creatures with power 2000 or less , either I discard a card from your hand ! Heh , I choose the second effect ! "

Kokujo discarded from his hand Death Dragerion the Supernova and looked angry towards the girl .

" Oh look , the poor boy can't now use Death Dragerion to finish me when I'm not expecting ! Now ike Daidalos double breack his shields ! "

" Shield trigger Terror Pit destroy her Daidalos ! My turn I summon Sealed Devil Garmagias and then I attack with Belbel De Dios and destroy Belbel De Dios ! "

" Huh ? Why would you destroy your own Belbel De Dios ! "

" Because when Belbel De Dios attacks , I may destroy one of my creatures and draw 2 cards ! And also Trash Train will let me draw one more card because a creature was destroyed , so I draw 3 cards ! "

" What a foolish strategy ! " Malice said . " My turn I summon Hard Demon of Inferno Biragias ! When I summon Biragias I'll make one of your creatures lose 3000 power ! I choose Trash Train and now it has just 2000 power left ! Heh , OVER DRIVE FIRE ! Now I'll tap 2 more fire cards from my mana zone and destroy one of your creatures with 3000 power or less , heh , GO TO HELL , TRASH TRAIN ! I end my turn ! "

" Why is she so angry on me ? What caused her to think that I did something bad to her ? I must find out somehow ! " Kokujo said in his mind . " My turn I choose Demon Command and summon Gal Volf , Dark Wolfblade ! "

The last card from Malice's hand was Olzekia , General of Decapitation wich was a Demon Command , so she discarded it and one of her shields went to the graveyard . The shield was Hell Scrapper .

" And now Sealed Devil Garmagias double break her shields ! "

" Shield trigger Terror Pit destroy his Garmagias ! " Malice said angry . " My turn I evolve Biragias into Demon Lord Death Maniac ! Heh Demon Lord Death Maniac is a 8000 powered Demon Command and when it's destroyed , all the other Demon Commands from my graveyard go to the battlezone ! Lets see you try destroy this , Kokujo ! Ike Death Maniac double breack his shields ! Heh , you have just one shield left ! Soon I'll defeat you and send you to hell , where you belong ! "

" Malice , you may be the one hating me , but the feeling is not the same ! " Kokujo said and started to show his real feelings . " I never stopped thinking of you , not even for an instant ! Belive me , for what I say is true : I would never hate you or think less of you ! "

" SHUT UP ! " she yelled . " I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE LIES ! "

" If I have to make you see the truth , I shall do it by a duel then ! " Kokujo said and drawed his next card . " Heh , I evolve Gal Volf into Ballom Emperror , Lord of Demons ! There's only one way to stop this madness ! Ike , Ballom Emperror breack her final shields ! "

" Shield trigger ! I cast Terror Pit and destroy your Ballom Emperror ! "

" No , Malice , please stop ! " Kokujo yelled but no use .

" And now my turn ! I summon Sealed Devil Malwasp and now ike Death Maniac have no mercy ! BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELD ! "

" Shield trigger activate ! " Kokujo said . " Aqua Surfer ! Send Malwasp back to her hand ! My turn now ike Aqua Surfer totomeda ! "

The water surfer hit the girl with it's surfboard and she fell in the air . As she was in the air , she got in her head Kokujo's memories about that day . She saw that he was waiting for her , but she didn't come to the place they were supposed to meet , so he stole the Proof by his own .

" Impossible ! Then who was the one wich slashed my shoulder and stole the Proof from me ? I get it now , someone tricked us ! And now because of my stubborn attitude , we've been separated , again ! " Malice said with tears falling from her eyes .

She closed her eyes , waiting for her death to come , when she felt her body warm . She opened her eyes and saw that Kokujo was hugging her .

" I won't let you go again ... " Kokujo whispered to her ear .

The full moon was shining over the two making them remember the nights they spent together months ago .

" Kokujo , I've wanted so much to embrace you like this when I was alive ! "

" Malice , she is different form the girl I knew then , her body is now cold , because she has just been brought back from the dead and she's sad... " Kokujo thought .

" If only time would stop . Then we would be like this forever ! " she whispered to him .

" Yes , if only time would stop......" Kokujo whispered as well . " But , Malice , we can't stop time and we have a duty ! Now that you're alive we can start again from zero , but after I get the Proof of Duelmaster completed ! "

" Kokujo ....... " Malice said and fell asleep in his hands .

" She must be tired after evreything wich has happened . I'd better take her back . "

Meanwhile at Lordi .

" HAYAAAA TAKE THIS ! " OX yelled and ran into the statues with his horns .

" PLANETARY SMASH ! " Kita yelled and hit the earth with his fists causing some statues to fall in a deep pit .

" Revenge of the Mummy ! " Amen said and all the statues turned into sand .

" Gosh , just how many of these are they ? Grr , Black Rose Thorn Wave ! " Awa said and threw a wave of thorns wich made the statues evaporate .

" Guys , how about we start playing a song ? " Mr . Lordi asked .

" Got it ! " OX said and started playing the bass solo for Bite It Like A Bulldog .

The band performed Bite It Like A Bulldog wich made the statues crack hardly . When the song ended and Mr . Lordi yelled BIIIIIIIIITE , all the statues have been destroyed .

" Heh , our work here is done ! Lets go after Kokujo ! " Mr . Lordi said .

" Huh ? What's that ? " Awa said and pointed towards the bridge .

They saw Kokujo coming with Malice in his hands . The boy fell on the ground tired .

" Lets take them back . " Mr . Lordi said .


	8. Crazy snake guy Jamira

It was a sunny morning .

The sun rays shined from the heavens warming the face of a girl wich was sleeping in a hotelroom . It was Malice . She woke up and heared someone talking in the hotel hall . The girl walked to the room door and listened to those wich were talking AKA Kokujo and the Lordi band .

" So , Kokujo , what should we do now ? " Awa asked .

" I suggest we go towards West , since Kita and OX don't sense more shards in the East , but we shouldn't worry anymore since we have so many shards ! " Kokujo said and showed the 49 shards .

" Wow , so many , what should we do with them , Ko ? " Kita asked .

" Obviously we'll keep them safe , we'll use their power only when we need them "

" I have a better idea ! " a voice said from a room .

" Huh ? Malice ? What do you mean ? "

" When I was the Priestess of the Duel Masters Temple and took care of the Proof of Duelmaster , I've learned some of its secrets , and now here's what I can do if its broken in many shards ! " the girl said and her hands started glowing as the 49 shards went in the air towards her hands . Then the shards all united into one big shard wich looked like half of the Proof , but one little shard was missing .

" Wow , she's good ! " Amen said amaised .

" Here , guys , you can have it ! " Malice said and showed the big shard to them .

" Nah , I think you should keep it ... " Kokujo said and put the shard on a necklass wich he put after on Malice's neck " I think its the safest place for it . "

" Guys , we should get going by now ! " Mr . Lordi said worried .

" Huh ? Why ? " OX asked .

" BECAUSE THE POLICE HAS COME HERE , WITH PRIESTS AND EXORCISTS ! IF WE WON'T HURRY , OUR ASSES WILL GET KICKED !!! "

" He has a point ! " Awa said . " Have you all got your bagages ? "

" Yes ! " they said .

" Then lets go ! " Awa replied and teleported evreyone .

A few hours later at a stream .

Malice and Awa stopped there to drink some water .

" Aaaah , this actually hit the spot ! " Malice said and also stretched her arms .

" Are you feeling okay now ? " Awa asked her .

" Yes , I feel like reborn , but in a good way ! "

" Yeah , I wish I could've felt what you feel now when I got this corpse body ... " Awa said and stared towards her face in the stream .

" Come on , don't be that dissapointed , you don't look bad at all , I mean even though you're 200 years old , you still look beautiful , Awa , so cheer up ! "

Meanwhile , at the other side of the forest .

A boy with red spiky hair and green unitard suit was trying to decide on wich way to go .

" Come on , my snake sences , tell me where you sence a shard of the Proof of Duelmaster ! " the boy said and then his eyes opened and looked purple as he stared towards the right road . " Oh , I get it , a shard is very close , near a village , this way ! "

At a village from the forest .

The red haired boy reached the village , and because he was tired of all that walking , he went to a restaurant and ordered something to eat .

" Here's your food " a cute waitress said .

" Thank you " the boy said and started eating it while thinking " Hm... so if my snake sences were right , the shard from this village must be at a rich house in a demon's posession and that demon must be possessing a girl ... oh wait I get it now , the girl is the daughter of the mayor from this town .... GREAT I hit the jackpot ! If I rescue her , not only that I get the shard , but I'll also get a nice reward hehehe .... "

Later , at the mayor's house .

" Wow , I've never seen such beautiful jewels as these ! " the red haired boy said and stared to them .

" If you can rescue my child , then all of them are yours ! " the mayor said . " Now come ! Here's my child's room ... "

" Okay , I now require that evreyone in this house except the girl leave this house ! And no matter what you hear in the house , do NOT enter it ! "

" Okay then , hurry up , evreyone , lets get out ! " the mayor said and in a few seconds , the red haired boy has been left alone with the girl .

The room became darker , but the boy wasn't scared at all . He smiled and said :

" Come out peacefully and I shall show you mercy ! "

Then , the demon came out of the girl's body and it had a shard of the Proof in its head .

" Hehehehe , and who dares to challenge me , when I was in the process of taking over the girl's body 100 % ? " the demon asked .

" Like you'd be interested in my name ! Why did you want to posess the girl in the first place ? "

" You see , I can't move or grab anything if I don't posess a human body , but when this girl has found a shard of the Proof , she became my chance and I did what I did ! Now that I have this shard , Zakira-sama shall reward me ! "

" Zakira ? " the boy said shocked . " Are you working for him ? "

" Of course I do , now die ! " the demon said and attacked the boy .

The red haired boy made a strange snake symbol and incantations and in a few seconds , the demon burned up and died . He took the shard in his pockets and then he took ALL the jewels from the mayor's house and ran off .

The night fell upon the forest , as the red haired boy went to a hotspring . He took off all his clothes and entered in the hot water .

" I got good money by selling those jewels , but hey it dosen't matter anymore . This shard of the Proof of Duelmaster is much more valuable ! "

" O rly ? " a white owl asked from a tree .

" Well , well , if it isn't my eternal tag-along the O rly owl ... and yes , this shard is much more valuable than you think ! The powers from it are unimaginable ! "

" Oh yeah , now this is what I call a hotsrping ! " a girl voice said behind him .

The red haired boy turned his back and saw Malice all naked entering the hotspring .

" Why does she look so familiar ? " he asked himself . " What the...she wears a shard of the Proof of Duelmaster and I mean it's huge ! "

" Don't you even think about peeking at me ! " the girl yelled .

The red haired boy thought she was talking about him , but on the other side of the hotspring , behind a bush , Kokujo and Amen were lying down and talking .

" Don't flatter yourself , I've got no interest in looking ! " Kokujo said .

" Oh , is that so ? Well fine then ! " Malice said and swom towards the rock where the red haired boy was hiding .

" God , wish Mr . Lordi and Awa come back with some good results ! "

" Don't worry , Kita and OX are with them , they are the best smellers in the world ! " Amen replied . " By the way Ko , how come you and Malice never had a bath together ? Think of all the fun you could have ! "

" Shut up ! " Kokujo said and blushed .

" Oh , I get it now , you two haven't gone THAT far ! "

" That's not your buisness ! "

" Heh , Ko , you're a shame...you've been with that girl for so much time and you two still didn't do it ? Belive me , Ko , I know what I'm talking about , I have a 3000 years experience ! "

" I didn't do it yet , because I'm not a king of porn like you ! " Kokujo said and grabbed Amen's mouth .

" Okay , okay , I'm sorry ! " he yelled but no use .

Then they heared Malice yelling . Kokujo and Amen ran towards her and in just a few seconds , Malice smashed Kokujo's head with a rock and she also pushed Amen in the water with a big stick .

" False alarm , you idiots ! " she said and tried to get rid of the O rly owl wich was pulling her hair with its beek .

Meanwhile , in the forest .

" She's with another man ... too bad , I hate using violence ! " the red haired boy said .

Later that night .

The red haired boy wasn't sleeping , as he was waiting in a tree for someone to come . That some was the O rly owl wich finally appeared after annoying Malice and the others some hours .

" Finally you came ! " the red haired boy said . " Now here's the plan ! Tomorrow , you create a diversion and make the guy leave the girl with the big shard alone , and then I'll take care of her in my own way ! "

The next day , Kokujo , Malice and Amen were walking towards the West after the others and they were climbing a mountain .

" So I bumped you in the head and you saw me naked , can't we say we're even ? "

" I saw nothing ! " Kokujo yelled blushing and turned his head away .

" He did , right ? " Malice asked Amen .

" I dunno , but one thing is for sure , you have one hell of a chest ! "

In the next second , Malice slapped Amen .

" Hey , why did you do that for ? " Amen yelled .

" Oops , sorry , a mosquito ! "

Just then , the O rly owl came out of nowhere and jumped on Kokujo's face causing him to fall and he accidently pulled Amen with him .

" Kokujo ! " Malice yelled and almost ran after them , when the red haired boy pulled her and ran with her in his arms . " Who are yo.......JAMIRA ?! "

" MALICE ?! " the red haired boy yelled .

" What the f**k do you think you're doing ? "

" Don't be scarred , I only want your BIG shard and maybe , you and me could make out together ? "

" WHAT AM I ? A CONSOLATION PRIZE ? "

" Malice ! " Kokujo yelled but couldn't get rid of the owl . " Why does that guy look so familiar and where's he taking her ? "

The owl was becoming annoying , and Amen was still unconcious , so Kokujo had to take care of it all alone . He had no time to waste , so he decided to get serious .

" Grr , don't take it personally , but I have better things to do ... DARK SABER !!! " Ko yelled and the sword made of dark energy appeared in his hand .

The owl got scarred and flew towards Jamira wich was still running .

" Who is that guy ? " Kokujo asked himself and jumped after them .

In a few moments , Jamira and the owl got cornered by Kokujo .

" What the.........JAMIRA ?! " Kokujo yelled .

" I said the same thing........" Malice said .

" What are you doing ? Wait , let me reformulate ........ GIVE MALICE BACK YOU BIG SNAKE PERVERT !!!!!!!! "

" My pleasure ! " Jamira said and let go of the girl , but when she ran , he pulled off the necklass with the Proof shard from her neck .

" Why you little ! " Malice said and turned angry to him .

" If you guys want this little thingy back , you'll have to duel me ! " Jamira laughed .

" My pleasure .... SHIELDS UP !!!! " Kokujo yelled .

After some turns .

" I summon Time Scout ! " Jamira said . " When I summon Time Scout I'll look at your next card from your deck ! Wait ! Don't show it yet ! Let me guess it ! "

" Tsh , guess it ? You'll never will ! " Kokujo said laughing .

" Wrong ! I have my special snake sences ! This is why I am Jamira , the Cobra King ! "

" You mean Jamira , the stinky freak....." Malice said .

" I'M NOT STINKY ! EVREY MORNING I HAVE A NICE WARM BATH WITH LIQUID SOAP AND ......... "

" Okay , okay , I don't need to know what do you do in your bathroom ! " Malice said discusted .

" Anyway , back to our duel , my sight sence will help me ! Go , my Jamira Eye ! I say that the next card from your deck is.........Gal Volf , Dark Wolfblade ! "

Kokujo looked at the next card and saw that Jamira was right .

" What the......Gal Volf ? How could it be ? " Kokujo said shocked .

" See ? My Jamira Eye never fails ! "

" Grr , anyway my turn ! I summon Bloody Squito ! "

" My turn , I summon Sea Mutant Dormel ! And now ike Time Scout breack his shield ! "

" Block it , Bloody Squito ! My turn I summon Maxval , Electro-Fuuma and end ! "

" My turn I evolve Sea Mutant Dormel into Hydrooze , Mutant Emperror ! As long as Hydrooze is in my battlezone , all my Hedrians and Cyber Lords can't be blocked , so ike Hydrooze breack his shield ! "

" Tsh my turn ! I summon Super Trash Train Fuuma Devil and end ! "

" Hehe , you can't escape my snake smells ! Give up , Kokujo , or suffer my wrath ! "

" Is it just me , or you're more ego maniac and ill-minded than last time , Jamira ?

" Grrr , shut up ! You'll soon know my snake wrath ! My turn I summon Corile ! Send Trash Train to the top of your deck ! And now ike Hydrooze breack another shield ! "

" Tsh , shield trigger , I cast Terror Pit destroy his Hydrooze ! "

" Tsh , just a lucky box , I end my turn ! " Jamira said angry .

" My turn , heh , I summon Belbel De Dios Death Castle Beast Lord and end ! "

" Heh , now my turn , I summon Aquan ! Now I'll reveal the top 5 cards from my deck ! The darkness ones go to my hand and the rest to my graveyard ! ( the cards were : Hypersquid Walter , Hourglass Mutant , Aqua Surfer , Terror Pit and Battleship Mutant ) Heh , Walter and Surfer are water cards , so they go to my graveyard and the rest to my hand ! Now I also summonn Emeral and replace one of my shields with a card from my hand ! Ike Corile breack another shield ! "

" HeheheheheheheAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAAAA !!!!! " Kokujo laughed with his evil laugh . " You just gave me the card I needed to defeat you ! My turn I evolve Belbel De Dios Death Castle Beast Lord into BALLOM EMPERROR , LORD OF DEMONS !!!!! "

" WHAAAAAAAAT ? " Jamira yelled scarred .

" BALLOM EMPERROR WILL DESTROY ALL NON DARKNESS CREATURES AND SINCE ALL YOUR CREATURES ARE ALL WATER CREATURES.................... THEY WILL ALL BE DESTROYED !!!!!! AHAHAHAHAAHA LETS SEE HOW YOUR SNAKE SENCES WILL PROTECT YOU FORM THIS !!!!!! IKE BALLOM EMPERROR DOUBLE BRE........"

" Wait ! "

" What ? "

" Let me use my Jamira Nose ! " Jamira said and smelled the shields Kokujo was intending to breack . " You already know that the one you're intending to breack is a shield trigger because of Emeral , but beware , Kokujo , because the other one is also a trigger ! "

" Whatever , IKE BALLOM EMPERROR BREACK THOSE SHIELDS !!!!!!! "

" AHA ! Shield triggers ! " Jamira said smiling . " First I cast Terror Pit and destroy your Ballom Emperror ! "

" Grrr........." Kokujo said angry .

" And then I summon Gigabalza ! When I summon Gigabalza , I'll discard a card from your hand so time to use my Jamira Toungue ! "

Jamira's snake toungue got out of his mouth and touched the 2 cards from Kokujo's hand

" Stop filling my cards with your saliva , you non-higenical paranoic maniac ! "

" Thanks to my Jamira Toungue , I now know that the 2 cards from your hand are Ballom , Master of Death and Terror Pit ! And now Gigabalza , DISCARD THIS CARD !!!!! "

Kokujo discarded his Ballom and looked angry towards Jamira .

" And now my turn ! I summon Time Scout and generate Researching Bow – Tri Snake ! Next I'll cross Gigabalza with Researching Bow ! "

" Oh no , Researching Bow – Tri Snake is a water cross gear wich gives the crossed creature 2000 more power and when that creature attacks , Jamira will draw 3 cards and then put 3 cards from his hand to his deck ! " Malice said worried . " This means that he'll have hand advantage , WATCH OUT , KOKUJO !!!!! "

" And now ike Gigabalza breack his shield ! "

" Block it , Maxval ! "

" Heh , Maxval will die and now I'll draw 3 cards and put 3 cards to my deck ! "

" My turn I cast Eureka Charger and draw a card and gain one mana and then I summon Maxval Electro-Fuuma ! "

" Heh , your dirty tricks can't help you anymore ! " Jamira said smiling . " And now time for my Jamira Ear ! I can hear the cards !"

" Hear the cards ? " Malice asked . " I can't hear anything ! "

" Because you don't have the Jamira Ear ! Thanks to it I know what will happen next so , Kokujo , you will be finished not in this turn , but in my other turn ! "

" Tsh , like I care about your stupid tricks......hurry up and do your turn ! "

" My turn then , I draw a card , charge mana and end hehe ! "

" Tsh , you don't scare me , you stupid snake dude , now my turn ! I summon Daidalos , General of Fury and Gal Volf , Dark Wolfblade ! I choose hedrian and now show me your hand ! "

The only card from Jamira's hand was Battleship Mutant wich was a hedrian , so he discarded it and lost a shield wich was a trigger , Aqua Surfer .

" Heh , I end ! " Ko said .

" I don't mind at all the fact that I lost my shield trigger , because , I'll now use my Jamira Skin ! Now time to use my special touch on my deck ! " Jamira said and touched his deck and then an evil smile came on his face . " YOU'RE FINISHED , KOKUJO !! MY TURN I DRAW MY NEXT CARD AND NOW I EVOLVE TIME SCOUT AND GIGABALZA INTO CRUEL NAGA , AVATAR OF FATE !!!!!!!! "

Then the skies got covered by giant storm clouds and then a lightning stroke the Earth and a giant snake with big wings appeared in front of Kokujo wich was shocked .

" So that's.........."

" Yes , that's Cruel Naga Avatar of Fate ! She's a 9000 powered double breacker and when it leaves the battlezone , all our creatures are destroyed ! You're all finished , Kokujo , CRUEL NAGA BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELDS !!!!!! "

As soon as Jamira ordered , the giant snake flew in circles in the sky and then fired a big lazor ball wich broke Kokujo's final shields into lots of shards .

" HAHAHAHAHAHA , what will you do now , Kokujo ? Final offer , give up or suffer the wrath of the mighty Cobra King Jamira ! "

" No , I won't give up , because you shall loose this turn ! " Kokujo said self-confident .

" Heh , lets see you defeat me ........ "

" My pleasure , MY TURN I EVOLVE DAIDALOS INTO DORBALLOM , LORD OF DEMONS !!!!!!!!!! "

Then the skies got even more darker , as the gates of hell opened and the giant goat demon with red wings appeared in front of the giant snake .

" Hehehehehe , so , Jamira , it's now your snake against my goat demon ! And guess what , you lose ! Ike Gal Volf breack his final shields ! "

Jamira took cover , as the shield shards hit him , and he didn't even get any shield trigger to save him !

" Oh no ! " he said scarred .

" DORBALLOM TOTOMEDA !!!! " Kokujo yelled the order and Dorballom threw a giant lazor ball on Jamira wich fell unconcious .

Later that day , at the sunset , Jamire woke up and saw himself in a hotel room . Kokujo and Malice were also in that room , and the Lordi band was outside the room eating the hotel keepers .

" You'll have a lot of explaining to do ! " Kokujo said .

" I know......" Jamira replied . " You see , guys , I too am in the search of the shards of the Proof of Duelmaster ! My purpose is to find a kill Zakira ! "

" What do you have to do with Zakira ? " Malice asked .

" You see , when the Proof of Duelmaster was scattered in 100 tiny shards , knowing Zakira , he is certainly attempting to gather the fragments in order to strentgh his own power , I'm sure of it ! I know this because Zakira was close to get the Proof 5 months ago . In doing so , he slew the priestess wich was protecting it ...... "

" What ?! " Kokujo said and got up from his seat . " He must be the one wich disguised himself as me and struck down Malice ! It must be him ! "

" So you're saying that the one wich killed me is also the one wich brought me back to life ? "

" Malice , I promise I'll haunt down Zakira and kill him to avenge your death ! "

" But , guys , this means that if we keep searching for the shards , we're sure to bump into Zakira sooner or later ." Malice said and showed the shard of the Proof .

" Malice , if you want , will you be my girlfriend ? " Jamira asked and took her hands in his hands .

" What ?! " Malice said shocked .

" What....did...he...say ?? " Kokujo said and turned his angry face slowly towards Jamira .

" Yes , I felt so lonely all this time as I searched the shards all by myself and suddenly as I saw you I felt attracted by you , I guess it was love at first sight and ...... "

" Listen here , pal , you lay off your dirty snake hands from Malice ! " Kokujo said and pushed Jamira aside .

" Oh , so I guess that you're in love with her , right ? "

" What ?! " Kokujo asked blushing .

" Come on , Kokujo , admit it ! " Malice said smiling .

" W-well no , o-of course not , sh-she's my.......shard collecting helper ! "

" WHAT AM I TO YOU ?! " Malice yelled and slapped Kokujo's cheek .

" WHAT WAS THAT FOR ? " Kokujo yelled .

" As a matter of fact , Jamira is more nicer than you , Ko , who know , maybe I'll accept his offer ....... "

" WHAT THE..... MALICE , YOU'RE BETRAYING ME FOR THIS SNAKE PERV ? "

" You could try to be more nice to her .... " Jamira advised Kokujo .

" Yeah , be more nicer to me ! " Malice said as well .

" You two shut up ! I am who I am , you don't need to give me advices ! " Kokujo yelled

Meanwhile , the Lordi band was watching outside how the three were arguing .

" Man , I'll never understand humans ! " OX said .

" Well , one thing is for sure , I understand why those guys are fighthing for Malice ! " Amen said . " She has the cutest chest and ass in the world ! "

" WHAT THE ........ CUTER THAN MINE ?! "Awa yelled to Amen .

" Yep , the most cutest things in the ...... "

Before Amen could finish his sentence , Awa slapped him haaaaaaaaard .

" You BIG pervert ! " Awa said angry .

" Now what was that for ? Just because you're the only girl in this band this dosen't mean that we're all yours ! " Amen yelled .

" Err , Mr . Lordi , what's wrong with them ? " Kita whispered .

" It seems that we monsters aren't very different from humans .... "

" Very true , Mr . Lordi ! " OX whispered as well .


	9. Zakira and White join forces !

It was the sunset near a beach . A band of hulligans were running with bats and swords getting ready to vandalise a village .

" Hey , boss , look up ahead ! " one of the boys said to his boss .

They looked while they were running and saw a boy with a white uniform and armor and with long blonde hair wich was staring towards the red sun wich was dissapearing in the big ocean .

" He looks soo unharmful ! " the boss laughed . " Lets kill him and strip his clothes ! "

They all ran towards the boy . When they were about to hit him with their scythes and bats , the boy turned to them with red eyes and in the next second he created light claws in his hand and with just one move slaughtered them all . The boy was none other than White !

" CAACACACACACA ! White-sama , once again you took care of them ! Very impressive , master ! " Toto said and got out of his hideout .

" Your stupid compliments can't make up the fact that I got humiliated by that bastard brother of mine , Kokujo ! " White said angry . " And now go and find me a better weapon than the Dark Saber and bring it to me or I'll have to kill you ! "

" Y-yes , White-sama ! " Toto said sweating . " Mother was right , I should've been a bus driver ! This is entirely Kokujo's fault for defeating White-sama and keeping the Dark Saber ! "

Then they got a flashback in their minds :

" _YOU'RE FINISHED , WHITE ! DORBALLOM TOTOMEDAAAAAAAA !!! "_

_The giant demon made a big dark energy ball and in a few seconds he casted it on White wich fell off the giant Grave ._

" Grrr , that Dark Saber belongs to White-sama and not to Kokujo and he shall take it back without fail !!!! " Toto yelled angry .

The two just stared towards the sun untill someone stopped the silence .

" Problems , gentlemen ? " a man with long white hair and blue skin asked .

" CAAAAA !!! " Toto yelled scarred and hid behind White .

" Who're you ? " White asked .

" I'm your creator ! " the man said and put his hand on White's head and made him remember . " I am the one wich made the W mark on your forehead and turned you in what you are now ! You should be thankful to me , White , because if I wouldn't exist , then you'd still be Hakuoh ! "

" What do you want ? " White asked .

" We both have one thing in common . We're both hating a certain person , that person is Kokujo Kyoshiro , your brother ! I accidently heared you and Toto talking , and I heared that you desire revenge on Kokujo , right ? "

" Yes , I do , but what does this have to do with you ? "

" I here by offer to you this ! " the man said and showed to White a 40 card deck . " This deck is the golden deck Arcadias Knights ! "

" What the ... impossible ! I thought that Kokujo has all the golden cards ! "

" Yes , but when he was sleeping one night , I used my powers and created a 'magnet' for the golden cards and now they're mine ! If that's not enough , I'm also offering to you a shard of the Proof of Duelmaster ! "

" And why would I need that ? " White asked and stared towards the little blue shard .

" You see the power of the Dark Saber is too much for a Light user like you and if you want to resist this power and control the sword you need this shard to protect your arm ! "

" You mentioned something about your despise to Kokujo . Tell me , do you intend to use me to fulfill you revenge ? "

" Yes , after all , you and Toto are still my servants ! "

" HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME AND MY MASTER ? " Toto yelled .

" Sounds interesting , I shall accept your offer ! "

" WHAT ? Master , please reconsider ! "

" Now , before I officially accept your offer , I need to know the name of the one wich created me and wich I am now dealing with ! "

" Excuse my rudeness , my name is Zakira ! "

" Very well , Zakira , you've got yourself a deal ! " White said and took the golden deck and the shard .

Meanwhile at a hotel near that beach .

Malice and Jamira were dinning in a hotel as the Lordi band were eating the hotel keepers as usual . Kokujo was just staring towards the full moon at the window .

" Mmmmm....... this stake is soo delicious !!! " Jamira said .

" Yeah , and after this meal we'll have a nice bath and sleep in clean sheets ! " Malice said excited .

Then the cook came with a pig and saw them .

" Hey ! Where are the guests ? And who are you ? " he yelled .

" Oh great another one ! " Jamira said bored .

" That's it , I'm calling the police ! " the cook said and ran .

" Sigh , why do they always prefer the hard way ? " Malice asked . " Oooh Kita ! "

In the next moment , Kita appeared and caught the cook .

" Oh my God ! Please let me go ! " the cook yelled but no use .

" Haven't ate in a long time you know .... " Kita said .

Kita started devouring the cook , as Jamira and Malice continued eating .

After Malice and Jamira finished eating , Kokujo walked to them and said :

" Jamira , you said that you have a shard at you ? "

" Yeah , why ? " Jamira asked and showed it .

" You could give it to Malice so she could attach it to her BIG shard ! "

" Yeah , of course ! " Jamira said and gave it to Malice .

The girl then grabbed her necklass with the Proof and attached the little shard in a small place and after that she said smiling :

" This makes it 50 shards ! It's official now , we have half of the Proof of Duelmaster ! "

Suddenly , an earthquake has appeared out of nowhere . This made them panicked .

" Something's coming ! " Kokujo said .

" Something BIG ! " Mr . Lordi replied .

Outside , a BIG robotic demon with a BIG sword appeared out of nowhere and started destroying evreything in his way until he reached the hotel . Kokujo and his gang got out fast and saw that the demon was a Demonic Holy Spirit Auzesu .

" Over there ! " Jamira said .

" What the...why is Auzesu here ? Shouldn't he be in the Darkness or Light civilisation ? " Malice said confused .

Then they noticed that sitting on Auzesu's right shoulder was White .

" That's White ! " Kokujo said .

White then jumped off the robotic demon and took out his light claws .

" Hurry , you guys , get outta here ! " Kokujo yelled and the others ran off .

White hit the ground with his claws and a poisunous gas came out of it . Kokujo covered his mouth while coughing and approached White .

" As usual you're slow to take action , brother ! "

" White ! Why did you honor us with your presence this night ? " Kokujo asked sarcastic

" Spare me the fake innocence , I'm here for the Dark Saber of course ! "

" Still haven't given up on it , huh ? "

Meanwhile in a bush.

" Who's that ? " Jamira asked .

" He's Kokujo's twin brother , White ! " Awa said . " But he isn't a Dark duelist , he's a Light duelist . So he's still after the Dark Saber ! Last time he couldn't even lift it ! "

Back at the two brothers .

" Take out your sword , Kokujo , or surrender it without a battle ! "

" No chance , this time you're finished , White ! "

Kokujo then made the Dark Saber appear from his right hand and attacked White with it . White jumped and dodged all his attacks with ease .

" I see that you still haven't unleashed the full power of the Dark Saber ! " White said .

" We'll see about that ! " Kokujo yelled and jumped towards White .

Then White took out fast a little bottle of poison and put it on his arm and after that he grabbed Kokujo's right arm . Evreyone was shocked except for White .

" You've been such a pain in the ass after you've took what belongs to me ! "

The poison started burning Kokujo's hand .

" You or the sword , wich will be the first to drop ? "

" I won't let go of the sword ! " Kokujo said and grabbed it with his other arm .

" You should've surrendered ! "

White then jumped in the air and took out his light whip . He hit Kokujo's hands with it , and Ko dropped the Dark Saber from his hands . White then made a cut in his right arm and put in it the shard wich was given by Zakira . After that he landed near the Saber and grabbed it .

" Impossible ! " Kokujo said shocked .

" But he shouldn't be able to touch the sword ! " Awa yelled .

White then hit the ground with the Dark Saber and a wave of Darkness went towards Kokujo . Ko hardly avoided it .

" But White is a Light duelist ! How was he able to take hold of the Dark Saber ? "

" I'm the Dark Saber's rightfull owner ! Stand back as I demonstrate it's full power ! Toto ! "

" Yes , White-sama , I shall summon all the demons from the mountain ! " Toto said .

Then Toto ordered Auzesu to hit the nearest mountain . From it all kinds of hideous demons appeared and they all flew towards White .

" Watch , Kokujo , as I shall use the Dark Saber's power to slaughter 100 demons ! "

White hit the ground with the Dark Saber and created 3 darkness waves wich went towards the demons and slaughtered them all and made a hole in the mountain .

" It can't be ! " Kokujo said and stared towards the BIG hole made in the mountain .

" He slayed the demons and also split the mountain ! " Mr . Lordi said amaised .

" Now you see ? The sword made by Dorballom belongs to me , and perhaps now you realised that you can't master it ! "

" Damn him ! " Kokujo said in his mind .

" Your blood shall stain the sword ! Truly the best ending for a guy like you ! "

" Never ! I'll never let him keep the Dark Saber ! " Kokujo said in his mind again .

" Stand back , Kokujo , this guy is mine ! " Mr . Lordi said and appeared in front of White .

" And who are you ? " White asked .

" I am the most fearsome khan of them all , the biomechanic man , the one wich will bring back the balls to rock in the day of wreckoning , MR . LORDI !!!!! "

" Heh , you tiny demon ain't a challenge for me and my mighty sword at all ! "

" We'll see about that ! "

" CAACACACA , White-sama , may I take care of this guy ? "

" Okay , Toto , go ahead , I'll stay back and watch ! "

" Very well then , go there , Auzesu and teach this bastard a lesson ! "

The giant robotic demon reached its hand towards Mr . Lordi ready to squash him , when he yelled :

" RAISE HELL IN HEAVEN ! RAISE HELL IN HEAVEN ! KEEPING ALL INNS TAKE IN ITS TOLL ! RAISE HELL IN HEAVEN ! RAISE HELL IN HEAVEN ! LETTING INNER DEMONS TAKE CONTROL ! RAISE HELL IN HEAVEN ! RAISE HELL IN HEAVEN ! WOOOOOOAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

The giant robotic demon has been destroyed , the only thing remaining fromt it was its head wich was also very damaged . Toto fell on the ground hurt and ran towards White .

" Well , well , what do we have here ? You actually have some power ! " White said smiling . " I'll be happy to test my sword on you ! "

" Tsh , bring it on ! You'll END UP WITH A DEADACHE !!!! "

Then Awa took out her keyboards and started playing the song to support Mr . Lordi , same for the rest of the band . The song's power was hurting White , but he didn't mind . He made more steps towards the band and when he reached them , he hit the ground with the sword as hard as he could and then evreyone was on the ground hurt . Kokujo then got up and looked angry towards his brother .

" Hehehe , hehehe , your stupidity knows no limits . Run and hide while you can ! That and only that is the only choice left to you ! Then again you should stand and face your death , at least you would die with honor ! "

" Bla , bla , bla ! You just get a new sword and swing it a bit and now you think you're the king of the world ! Hehehe , wanna listen to a piece of advice ? If you're gonna kill someone make sure you're doing it right at the first time ! Because if you don't do it with your first attack , that someone may have a nasty way of coming back and make you regret it ! LIKE THIS ! "

Kokujo then jumped and took out his scythe .

" Silence , I've heared enough ! " White said and counter attacked with the Dark Saber .

Kokujo then hit the Dark Saber with his scythe and the 2 weapons resisted and they fought .

" He's fighthing the Dark Saber using his scythe ! Hm.....interesting ! "

Meanwhile , Toto got up hurt .

" White-sama nearly killed me , his own servant ! When he's more powerfull than evreyone thinks , he can't even distinguish the ally from the enemy ! Oooh my future is not in good hands ! "

Then Mr . Lordi got up and catched the clown .

" Hey , you ! How come we've never met , and yet your master knows how to take care of us ? ANSWER ME !!!!! "

" Y-yes o-of course ! " Toto said and then took out his T scepter and fired a lazor on him

Mr . Lordi fell on the ground burned .

" CAAACACACACACACA ! You're only 5 defeated monsters and 2 weak humans , I'm powerful enough to take care of all of you ! "

Meanwhile at Kokujo and White .

" How come your scythe can resist my Dark Saber ? "

" This is no ordinary scythe ! You'll change your mind soon enough , as I crack up that head of yours ! "

Back at Toto and the others .

Toto was about to finish the whole Lordi band wich were on the ground hurt , when Jamira came out of nowhere and started throwing wtih stuff at him . At first he threw a snake toy and some snake food . Then he threw a book and some apples . Toto just hit all of them with his scepter and didn't get hurt at all .

" CAAAACACACACACA IS THAT ALL YOU GOT ? "

" Run , Jamira , don't worry about us ! " Mr . Lordi said and got up hardly .

" I'm staying ! "

" CAAAACACACACACACA !!!! " Toto laughed and fired a big lazor with his scepter .

Back at Kokujo and White .

" Crack up my head ? Lets see you try ! "

White then hit Kokujo's scythe more , until he dropped it on the ground .

" One more strike and it's all over ! " White said smiling .

When White lift up the Dark Saber ready to kill Kokujo , an arrow hit the sword causing it to disspear in his hand .

" White ! " Malice yelled and appeared with lots of a arrows and a bow . " Give back the sword or the next arrow is going in your heart ! "

" Malice ! " Kokujo exclaimed .

" Kokujo , get out of there , move it ! " she yelled .

" That girl's arrow defeated my Dark Saber ! " White said in his mind .


	10. The power of the Arcadias Knights

" White , I've got you now ! " Malice said and got the new arrow ready . " I'll shoot your right arm off ! "

" But why his arm ? " Kokujo asked her .

" He has a shard of the Proof of Duelmaster in it wich is protecting him from the dark energy of the Dark Saber , that's why he can lift it ! And now say good-bye to your shard ! " Malice said and threw the arrow .

White dodged the arrow and then brought back the Dark Saber in his hand jumped towards her . Kokujo jumped after him yelling :

" No you don't ! Leave her out of this , I'm the one you really want ! "

Kokujo then stabbed White's back with his scythe causing him to leave Malice alone .

" Impressing ! You seem concerned for her safety ! " White said grinning .

" Malice , thanks for your help , now please make sure that all of you leave in safety , I'll stop White with the price of my life ! " Kokujo said and jumped towards his brother .

Malice ran to help Jamira and the Lordi band , while Kokujo stood in front of his brother , ready to accept his fate , because if he died , at least he died with honor and knowing that the ones he cared about were safe . White then lifted up the Dark Saber saying :

" The Dark Saber has been stopped by an arrow of a weak girl ! I suppose that the Dark Saber wasn't made for hurting the ones on the Dark side ! But , brother , you will be an exception ! "

Meanwhile , Toto stopped attacking the other and turned his face towards the 2 brothers .

" White-sama appears to be wounded ! " he said worried .

Then someone hit his head hard . When he turned back he saw an angry Mr . Lordi .

" Oh my , your facial expression is scarry to the eye and menacing to the head ! "

Toto then tried to run , but Mr . Lordi caught him .

" And where do you think you're going , you little wimp ? "

" Er........to a funeral ? "

" Now confess , how did you guys got so ready to battle us , OR ELSE !! "

" Okay , a strange human with white hair and blue skin helped us ! "

" And what was his name ? "

" Zakira ! "

" What the ! " Jamira said shocked . " Where is he now ? Where we can find him ? "

" I don't know where to find him ! And even if you did find him , it wouldn't do you any good , as I senced that he had a terribly powerfull dark aura , and he had the smells of both demons and undead people ! "

" You weren't big help , you know ! " Mr . Lordi said with a cold voice to the clown .

In a few seconds , Mr . Lordi beated the crap outta Toto leaving him with some serious wounds . Back at the two brothers .

" I knew , White , that because you're a light duelist , you can't hold the Dark Saber without help ! " Kokujo said grinning . " You're using a shard of the Proof of Duelmaster to protect yourself from that dark energy of the sword ! If I find a way to cut off your arm and get that shard , you'll no longer have what it takes to hold the Dark Saber ! And that's not all , IF YOU LOSE THAT ARM , I'LL HAVE ANOTHER SHARD OF THE PROOF !!!! " Kokujo yelled and ran towards White with his scythe .

" Lets see you try to take this shard away from me ! " White said and jumped after Ko .

White then took out a bottle of poison and threw it on Kokujo's neck . It burned his skin , but he didn't give up . Kokujo jumped after White wich took out his light whip and hit him with it . Kokujo tried to defend himself with the scythe , but it was hard . Then Kokujo jumped towards White ready to cut his arm with the scythe , when , White hit his cheek with his fist and Kokujo flew a loooooong way on the ground .

Just then , an arrow hit White's hand causing his armor to crack up . It was Malice the one wich threw it .

" One more arrow , White , and you won't be able to hold the Dark Saber anymore ! "

" Kokujo , you're a man ! Not even when you're dying , you shouldn't let someone else enterfeer in your battle ! "

" You're right , stand back , Malice , I can take care of him by myself ! "

" Can't you see that he's manipulating you because he's afraid that I may take out that shard ? " Malice said and threw another arrow , but this time White catched it .

" You've had your chance , now I shall put an end to your enterfeernce ! " White said and hit the ground with the Dark Saber causing lots of waves of darkness to go towards Malice .

When the waves were about to kill her , Kokujo jumped in front of her and they both got hit by the waves and flew a looong way back . Kokujo got up and saw that Malice had her eyes closed .

" Malice , wake up ! " he yelled but no use .

White approached them with the Dark Saber .

" You'll regret that , White ! " Kokujo said angry . " She dosen't diserve it ! "

Then , Mr . Lordi , Awa and Jamira appeared . They were all hurt .

" Guys , get Malice and the others outta here ! Guard her with the price of your life ! " Kokujo said with the voice of the one wich was about to die .

" B-but what about you ? " Jamira asked .

" I'll take care of White all by myself ! Awa , hurry fast and teleport the others outta here before it's too late ! "

" Heh , you'll never escape me ! " White said . " I shall destroy you all with a single strike ! "

Kokujo ran with his scythe trying one final attack , when , White hit him with allt he power of the Dark Saber causing a giant explosion . When Mr . Lordi , Awa and Jamira opened their eyes , they saw Kokujo holding the scythe in White's right arm , exactly on the place where he had the shard and he was trying to pull it out . Then he turned his head to them and yelled :

" Why are you still here ? Hurry , TELEPORT YOUR ASSES NOW !!!! "

" Okay ! " Awa said . " Guys I need you to get Malice , OX , Amen and Kita all in the same place with you so we could escape ! "

" Got it ! " Mr . Lordi and Jamira said .

Back at the brother fight .

" Very touching , trying to steal time to save the lifes of your friends ! " White said and put his light claws in Kokujo's stomach . " Any last words before your tragic demise ? "

" Your ignorance surprises me ! I really thought you noticed it by now ! " Kokujo said smiling .

" Notice what ? "

In the next moment , Kokujo took the sword from White's hand leaving him with the most shocking face expression he ever had in his life . Then Toto ran to White and said :

" White-sama , he took the sword from your hands ? "

" Yes , but this fight has weakened him very much , there's no way he could have more energy to use it against me ! "

Then Kokujo fell on the ground hurt . That was White's chance to get the sword back , but he didn't make any move . Toto on the other hand ran towards Kokujo , but then , the sword moved by its own and fired a dark laser on the clown .

" What's happening ? " Toto said scarred .

" The sword is now defending its master . If I make a move , it would kill me ! I see that there's only one thing left , Kokujo , I challenge you to a duel ! " White said and showed his golden card deck .

" Heh , I accept ! " Kokujo said and woke up .

After some turns .

" I summon Bloody Shadow , Mystic Light Death Knight ! " White said .

" I summon Bloody Squito ! " Kokujo said .

" I cast Magic Shot – Glory Gate and reveal the top 3 cards from my deck and add a Knight from them in my hand ( the cards were Holy Gaia Queen Alcadeias , Gregorias Mystic Light Reaper and Super Spark ) Greogrias shall go to my hand and the rest to the end of my deck ! Now Knight Magic ! I'll use the effect of this spell once more so again I'll reveal 3 cards ( the cards were : Murmur Aplostle of Formation , Diamond Glorious Divine Dragon and Magic Shot – Arcadia Egg ) Arcadia Egg shall go to my hand ! "

" Tsh , my turn , I summon Maxval , Electro-Fuuma and end ! "

" I summon Gregorias , Mystic Light Reaper and get Glory Gate back to my hand ! "

" I summon Super Trash Train Fuuma Devil and end ! "

" I shall cast once more Magic Shot - Glory Gate ! " White said smiling . " Now I'll reveal again 3 cards ( the cards were : Light Divine Dragon Spell Del Fin , Dark Soul Creation and Yurius Spirit of Thunder ) Yurius shall go to my hand and the rest to the end of my deck and now Knight Magic ! I shall reveal again 3 cards ( the cards were : Super Trash Train Fuuma Devil , Neo Gryphis Mystic Light Emperror and Demonic Holy Spirit Auzesu ) Neo Gryphis shall go to my hand and the rest to the bottom of my deck ! "

" Tsh , I summon Belbel De Dios Death Castle Beast Lord and end ! "

" I summon Yurius , Spirit of Thunder and end ! "

" My turn , I evolve Belbel De Dios into BALLOM EMPEROR , LORD OF DEMONS ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA IKE BALLOM EMPEROR DESTROY ALL HIS NON DARKNESS CREATURES ! "

White's Yurius was the only creature wich got destroyed .

" Also I'll draw a card thanks to Super Trash Train , and now ike Ballom Emperror double breack his shields ! "

" Block it , Bloody Shadow ! "

" I'll draw one more card thanks to Trash Train and now ike Trash Train breack his shield ! "

" Shield trigger I cast Terror Pit destroy his Ballom Emperror ! " White said . " And now my turn I evolve Gregorias into Holy Gaia King Alcadeias ! Heh , as long as King Alcadeias is in the battlezone , you can't summon any creatures wich aren't rainbow creatures ! Now ike King Alcadeias destroy his Trash Train ! "

" Block it , Bloody Squito ! " Kokujo said . " My turn I cast Terror Pit on King Alcadeias ! Heh , the easy they come , the easy they go ! "

" Heh , I summon Yurius , Spirit of Thunder ! "

" Heh , I see that you're a pretty good Knight user , but surprise surprise , my dear brother , I also use Knights ! "

" WHAT ?! " White said shocked .

" I summon Romanoff the 1st , Lord of the Demonic Eye ! "

The Knight with Dark Lord armor , red cape and big guns appeared in front of White .

" When I summon Romanoff , I'll search my deck for a dark spell and put it i nmy graveyard ! Hm ............. I think I'll put Inferno Gate ! And now ike , Trash Train breack another shield ! "

" Tsh , my turn , I summon Murmur , Apostle of Formation and Bega , Vizier of Decay ! I'll get one more shield and you'll dsicard a card from your hand ( Gal Volf , Dark Wolfblade ) and now ike Yurius double breack his shields ! "

" Heh , my turn ! I summon Death Romanoff the 5th , Demonic Eye General ! Now that I summoned this guy , I'll put Shiver of Sealed Devil Jumazohl in my mana zone and also take and cast instantly Magic Shot – Romanoff Strike on your Yurius causing it to lose 5000 power ! And now I attack with Romanoff the 1st and activate Magic Shot – Romanoff Strike once more , but this time ALL your creatures shall lose 5000 power and guess what , ALL OF THEM SHALL BE DESTROYED ! "

White looked shocked towards Kokujo wich was getting advantage .

" Also Trash Train lets me draw a card for reach destroyed creature ! And now ike , Romanoff the 1st , double breack his shields ! "

" Shield triggers ! " White said . " I cast Terror Pit on Death Romanoff and also I cast Magic Shot – Arcaida Egg and destroy your Trash Train ! And now that Glory Gate and Arcadia Egg are both in my graveyard , I'll summon for free from my hand Neo Gryphis , Mystic Light Emperror ! "

A robotic pink angel with dark armor appeared in front of Kokujo and Romanoff .

" Hehe , Kokujo , it's now my Neo Gryphis VS your Romanoff ! Lets see wich Knight is better ! True that Romanoff has 8000 power and when he attacks you'll activate a Dark spell from your graveyard , but my Neo Gryphis has 7000 power , is a blocker , and when any of my Knights are destroyed , I may cast a spell from my hand wich costs 6 or less or wich is a shield trigger ! Lets see you try to destroy Neo Gryphis ! "

" Grrr , I end ! " Kokujo said angry .

" My turn ! I summon Gregorias Mystic Light Reaper and Bega Vizier of Decay ! I'll gain one more shield and you'll discard the last card from your hand ! "

The last card of Kokujo's was Dorballom , Lord of Demons . Kokujo looked angry towards White wich was now getting advantage .

" Ike , Neo Gryphis double breack his shields ! " he ordered .

" Tsh , my turn ! " Kokujo said . " I summon Bloody Squito and Jenny , Dismantling Doll ! When I summon Jenny I'll look in your hand and discard a card from it ! "

The cards from White's hand were Dark Soul Creation and Demonic Holy Spirit Auzesu . Kokujo discarded Dark Soul Creation .

" And now I attack with Romanoff the 1st and activate Inferno Gate and now I shall revive Gal Volf , Dark Wolfblade ! When Gal Volf comes to play , I'll choose a race and look in your hand and if I find a card with that race , I'll discard it from your hand and you'll also lose a shield ! I choose Angel Command ! "

The only card from White's hand was Demonic Holy Spirit Auzesu wich was an Angel Command and Demon Command . Obviously , White discarded it and the shield wich went to the graveyard was Super Spark .

" And now ike , Romanoff the 1st breack his final shields ! "

White looked angry towards Kokujo . His hand then glew with a shining light as he drew the next card and grinned .

" MY TURN ! I EVOLVE GREGORIAS INTO ALPHADIOS LORD OF SPIRITS ! "

Then the skies shined even though it was night and out of the heavens a GIANT robotic angel with 6 Big swords appeared . It was Alphadios !

" Behold the ruler of all Light Alphadios , Lord of Spirits , the most powerfull Light civilisation creature ! Alphadios has 15500 power , he's a triple breacker and as long as he's in the battlezone , we can't cast any non light spells or summon non light creatures , and since your deck dosen't have any light , YOU'RE DOOMED ! Ike Bega breack his final shield ! "

" Block it , Maxval ! " Kokujo said .

" Neo Gryphis get him ! Breack his final shield ! "

" Blcok it , Bloody Squito ! "

" GAAAAH , ALPHADIOS HAVE NO MERCY , ATTACK HIM AND DESTROY HIS FINAL SHIELD , IKEEEEEEE !!!! " White yelled and lost his mind .

The angel fired a BIG lazor breacking Kokujo's final shield .

" Are you done now ? " Kokujo asked him . " Cos I am ! Look on your battlezone , fool ! You haven't kept at least one blocker to protect yourself and you have no more shields ! This means one thing ! "

" Uh-oh........"

" Romanoff the 1st attack him , totomeda ! "

Romanoff took out his gun and pointed it towards White . In a few seconds he fired a big lazor on him . All that was left was some smoke .

Malice ran to Kokujo wich was very exausted . He then just fell in a pool of blood .

Meanwhile , at the beach , White and Toto were walking away from the battle field . Then Zakira appeared to them as a hologram and said :

" You two dissapointed me ! How dare you ? " Zakira yelled .

" First , why didn't you tell me that the shard can't be protected from Kokujo's scythe OR that Kokujo is using Knights too and he can counter attack the golden deck you've gave me ? " White asked with an angry voice .

" Oops , it seems that I've omitted these little details , anyway , I shall tell you where my castle is so you can come back , give me back the shard and we could make up our next plan to defeat Kokujo ! "

" Tsh , think again ! The deal's off ! I'm not working with you ever again ! And by the way , thanks for the shard ! "

" WHAT ? GIVE THAT SHARD BACK ! IT BELONGS TO ME ! "

" Oooh , shut up ! " Toto said and stood on the hologram with his feet causing it to dissapear .

" We shall meet again , Zakira , and next time , I'll take all your shards ! " White said .


	11. Return of Rezo

The sun started rising upon the deserted battlefield . All that was left were some blood drops and holes in the ground . Even though you couldn't see it , you could still feel in the air the hate of the two rageous brothers Kokujo and White .

Inside a hotel room , Kokujo body was lying on a bed and was filling its white sheets with his blood . Outside the room , OX was watching him . Then Malice came to him .

" I've just took care of Amen's wounds . How is Kokujo ? Noticed any changes ? "

" He's still lunconcious but the bleeding finally stopped " OX said .

Meanwhile in the room , the sun rays finally have entered trough the window and started warming Kokujo's face . He then opened his eyes and looked at his right hand wich was stained with his brother's blood .

Then Malice entered the room as she saw that he woke up .

" Kokujo , are you okay ? " she asked worried . " That wound in the stomach caused by White must've been tough ! Can you please let me see it ? "

" Nevermind that ! You guys don't have to worry about me that much , but , Malice , how are your wounds ? "

" It's just a little lump on the head ... "

" Malice , I have to thank you , you saved me with that arrow of yours ! "

" Huh ? Kokujo is thanking me ?! " Malice said shocked in her mind and blushed .

They were so absorbed in their discussion , that they didn't even knew that Amen and OX were watching them . Amen was smiling , because he knew that it was the time for the two to get to another step of their relationship .

" You already know the fact that Zakira deceived us a few months ago and killed us . He's also the one pulling the strings behind White , I'm sure of it ! " Kokujo said . " Listen , things are getting more dangerous by the day ! "

" Yeah , you're probably right . " Malice replied .

" What the ... ARE YOU SCARRED ? "

" No , I'm not ! "

" Listen , we don't have time to be scarred ! This time we were lucky , but God knows what will happen next time ! "

" I'm not afraid ! Zakira has to pay for what he has done and ...... "

Before Malice could finish her sentence , Kokujo pulled her to him and hugged her .

" I was afraid ... " Ko said .

" Huh ? " the girl asked confused .

" I thought I was going to lose you ! I was terrified ! " Kokujo continued .

" Don't be afraid anymore , Kokujo , I promise that whatever will happen , I'll always be here ..... in your heart . " Malice whispered to him .

Meanwhile some black crows were flying near an abandoned dark city . The houses were all dirty and old , and the windows and doors were broken . The town used to be a magic researching city , but because people stopped beliving in magic , it was abandoned . The city's center was a giant building full with magic studying labs . Inside it , a man with a red staff was searching something .

" I've been prooven wrong , betrayed , defeated and FOOLED by that long haired brat , his retarded monster gang and XELLOS ! I shall make all of you pay , I PROMISE !!!! "

The angry man was Rezo , the Red Priest . He kept walking and walking , until he has found a dark room . He grinned instantly and entered it .

Back at the hotel .

Jamira was talking with Mr . Lordi while eating some sweets and drinking a Cola .

" So , Mr . Lordi , ever thought of playing Wake The Snake again ? "

" Hm ... why not , it's also one of the greatest songs from the Monsterican Dream ! "

" So why don't you play it ? " Jamira asked and showed his snake toungue .

" Because the Monsterican Dream has also greater songs like Blood Red Sandman , The Children of the Night , Shotgun Divorce and My Heaven Is Your Hell ! "

" Yeah , but can't you just give up My Heaven Is Your Hell or Shotgun Divorce or The Children of the Night for Wake The Snake ? Pretty please ! "

" I'll have to think about it ... "

Then , out of nowhere , Awa appeared as a ghost and yelled BOO !! Both Jamira and Mr . Lordi got scarred and fell off their chairs . Awa started laughing because of their foolishness .

" You two were SOO EASY !! "

" It seems that Awa has been fully recovered ! " Mr . Lordi laughed .

" Gaaah , don't do that again , Awa ! " Jamira said angry .

" Gosh , can't a corpse bride have some fun here ? "

Then the door opened and they turned their heads to see Kokujo hurt and being helped to walk by Malice .

" Kokujo ! You're okay ! " Kita said happy .

" Yeah , nothing can finish me off ! " Ko said smiling and winked to Kita . " And now lets go , guys ! The shards of the Proof await us ! "

" Hold it right there , Kokujo ! " Mr . Lordi said . " You're too wounded to fight ! If you want us to come with you , you'll have to stand back and let me , the band and Jamira take care of the enemies ! "

" Tsh , fine ! "

Back at the dark town . Rezo was searching in the dark room . He found lots of ancient books about forbidden black magic and lots of black magic items .

" Heh , this whole place will be a good magic support for me ! " he said grinning . " I need to take all these books and items back to my castle ... "

Just then , a crystal ball started shining hard and showed Rezo that Kokujo and his team were approaching . Obviously Rezo couldn't see , but he used a spell so he could get the images in his brain .

" Heh , they're coming again ! This time they're toast ! "

Back at Kokujo's team .

They were lost in the forest . Then Jamira broke the silence saying :

" Hey , guys , I think I can help us reach a new shard ! "

" Huh ? How ? " Awa asked .

" We'll use my new weapon ! It's called the Magic Unitard suit ! "

Evreyone except Jamira fell on the ground laughing .

" Your unitard suit ? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !! " Malice laughed hard .

" How could that thing possibly help us ? HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!! " Mr . Lordi laughed

" I'M SERIOUS HERE , GUYS !!!! " Jamira yelled .

" Since when Jamira is serious ? HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!! " OX said laughing .

" Will you just listen to my idea !!!! " Jamira yelled .

" Okay , lets stop , guys ! " Kokujo said .

" Well , my unitard suit has a special gravitational and electro-magnetic force field wich can help us localise ANYTHING on this planet ! It's like a GPS suit ! "

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! " the others laughed and fell on the ground again .

" Will you just stop ?! I'M SERIOUS !!! THIS SUIT IS LIKE A GPS !! " Jamira yelled .

" O rly ? " the O rly owl asked him .

" YA RLY !!! " he yelled .

" Ooooooo RLY ? " the owl asked him again .

" Not you too ! " Jamira said angry .

Back at the dark city .

Rezo was making a special potion in a big bowl , as he was waiting for the others to come

" And now a little bit of pepper , a little bit of ketchup and a some hot peppers ! "

After putting all this stuff in the bowl , Rezo tasted the potion .

" OMG ! Now that's one HOT potion .... er.... I mean it's perfect ! And now Fire Ball !! "

Rezo threw a fire ball on the potion from the bowl and it started boiling hard and a red smoke got out of it . Rezo smelled it and said with an evil voice :

" Aaaah , I love the smell of a fresh iminent disaster in the morning ! "

Then he took a horned dragon statue with big bat wings and put it on the potion . When he took it out , the statue had become an ugly dragon .

" Perfect ! Go forth , my dragon ! Guard the city from intruders ! " he ordered and the dragon flew outside the window . " And now back to work ! "

In the meantime , at the outskirts of the city , Jamira crawled like a snake . As he found the city he yelled to the others :

" AHAAA !!! SEE ? MY UNITARD IS THE BEST GPS IN THE WORLD !!!! "

" God , that thing actually worked ? " Malice said and slapped her forhead .

" Heh , and now time to find the shards ! " Mr . Lordi said smiling . " LETS DESTROY THIS CITY UNTIL NOTHING OF IT REMAINS !!!!!! "

" HELL YEAH !!!!! " the other Lordi band members yelled .

" STOOOOOOOP !!!! " Kokujo yelled and even though he was hurt his yell stopped the monsters . " YOU IDIOTS !! IF YOU DESTROY THE CITY YOU'LL MOST LIKELY DESTROY THE SHARD AS WELL !!! AND WHAT IF THE ONE WICH HAS THE SHARD IS A POWERFULL GUY ? HAVE YOU EVEN THOUGHT OF THAT ?! "

" K-Kokujo , you should take it more easy ! " Malice advised him . " After all your wounds are big and they're not even healed ! "

" Ouch ! Ouch ! " Kokujo said and put his hands on the big wound from his stomach .

" See what I mean ? Now you sit down so I can take care of your wounds ! In the meantime , Jamira , Mr . Lordi , Kita and OX go and search for the shard ! Awa and Amen , you will stay here to protect us if something happens ! "

The group did as Malice said . Jamira was searching for the shard all by himself .

" Go , my GPS unitard ! Don't fail me now ! "

The costume started moving by itself and it went in some trash cans .

" AHA ! So the shard must be in these garbadge cans ! Okay then I'll search for it ! "

Jamira started digging like an animal , as Mr . Lordi was staring at him disgusted .

" Loser ! " Mr . Lordi said in his mind . " I'd better search for the shards fast before I won't start vomiting ! "

Mr . Lordi walked trough the dark buildings and he didn't find anything . He then got an idea and took out his microphone . Mr . Lordi started running trough the buildings singing as loud as he could hoping that the shard could appear to him in that way :

" AAAAAAANGELS SIGH !!! THE DEVIL NOW WALKS AMONGST MANKIND !! HEEEAAVENS HIGH !! A LACK OF GOLDEN HAIR WAS ALL THAT'S LEFT BEHIND ! SHE'S OUTTA SIGHT ! WHATEVER HAPPENED TO THE LITTLE LADY ? IN THE DARKNESS SHE'S FOREVER WAITING ! THE LIGHT IS GONE BUT HOPE IS NEVER FADING ! WHERE COULD SHE BE DEAR MISSING MISS CHARLENE ? "

Evreyone could hear him singing like a crazy maniac and they all started sweating .

" Now that's one crazy dude ! " Rezo said sweating as he was reading some books for his potion .

Meanwhile at the outskirts of the city . Malice pushed Kokujo on the ground .

" Hey , what did you do that for ? " Ko said angry .

" I'm gonna take a look okay ? When you're hurt that bad you need medical treatment ! "

" I said go away ! You're acting like I'm the one who lost ! "

Meanwhile , Awa and Amen were coming back from shopping .

" Do you think that Kokujo and Malice will advance in their relationship ? " Awa asked .

" Well , this morning it felt like it ! " Amen said .

Then the two of them heared Kokujo and Malice yelling .

" I said take your shirt off ! " Malice yelled and pulled Ko's shirt .

" What if I don't feel like it ? " Kokujo yelled as well and took hold of his shirt .

" I SAID UNDRESS !!! " Malice continued .

" Oh my God ! Er... I mean oh my Ra ! Awa , hurry , cover your eyes , this ain't a thing for innocent wemen like you to see ! " Amen said .

Malice kept struggling , until she finally managed to take Kokujo's shirt off him . Just then Amen came to them and said :

" Wow , you two have gone more far in your relationship that I've thought ! "

" Huh ? What do you mean ? " they both asked and blushed .

Then Kokujo pushed Malice aside and showed her his wounds . The big wounds were almost recovered and the little scratches , cuts and burns have dissapeared .

" I thought you would've figured out by now that my wounds heal fast ! " Kokujo said angry . " And now may I have my shirt back ? "

" Still , that big wound made in your stomach hasn't been recovered ! Let me at least put some desinfecting sprays and bandages on it ! " Malice said and jumped on Kokujo with the medicines .

" I SAID NO ! STOP IT ! " Kokujo yelled but no use .

" Hm.........are they really not going to make love ? Cos they really seem about to do it ! " Amen said in his mind .

Meanwhile , OX and Kita were triyng to smell together the exact location of the shard .

" Found anything yet , Kita ? "

" Nope , how about you , OX ? "

" Not even a little trace ! I wonder if there even is a shard in this city ! "

Then the dragon created by Rezo appeared out of nowhere and threw a fire ray on them . OX and Kita jumped aside angry .

" This is no good ! " Kita said .

" C'mon , Kita , lets play the drum and bass parts from BITE IT LIKE A BULLDOG ! This always works against BIG monsters ! "

" Okay , you lead with your bass , OX ! " Kita said and took out his drums .

Meanwhile , Jamira finally managed to find the building where Rezo was hiding . Mr . Lordi as well after lots of hours of running and screaming like an idiot . In the meantime , Rezo was waiting for them with his potion . He then opened a portal wich was leading to his castle and started throwing in it all the books and magic items .

After a few minutes , Jamira appeared and saw him .

" AHA , I KNEW THAT MY MAGIC UNITARD ALWAYS WORKS !! Good work , my sweet GPS unitard ! NOW YOU STOP AND GIVE ME YOUR SHARD OR SUFFER THE WRATH OF THE ALMIGHTY JAMIRA ! "

" Heh , you fool ! Elmekia lance ! " Rezo said and threw a light lance on Jamira wich caused him to hit the wall and make a hole in it . " You're no match for me ! "

" He not , but I sure am ! " Mr . Lordi said and appeared out of the darkness .

" Heh , Mr . Lordi , we meet again ! " Rezo said smiling .

" Get ready to get rocked the hell out , cos I'm gonna take the last shard you have ! "

" Heh , don't be so self-confident ! " Rezo said and then took a big spoon and ran to the bowl with it . He then took lots of the potion with that spoon and threw it on Mr . Lordi .

" GAAAAH , WHAT'S THIS ? " Mr . Lordi yelled and fell on his knees hurt . " IT'S BURNING ME HAAAAAARD !!!!!! "

" It's my new disolving potion ! This potion can burn all the molecules from ANY kind of body , so in other words , you're finished , Mr . Lordi ! I'll so enjoy seeing your awful death ! " Rezo said and sit on a chair smiling .

" You bastard ! " Mr . Lordi said and tried to crawl to him , but couldn't .

" In a few minutes it's all over ! " Rezo said .

Then Jamira crawled secretly behind Rezo and searched in those books . He found a book with snake spells and smiled . But when he started reading it , the letters were almost unreadable , so he had to solve them .

" I'm not defeated yet ! " Mr . Lordi said and tried to stand up in front of Rezo .

" Heh , yeah right , and I'm Madonna ! Now time to finish you ! Rah Tit ! " Rezo yelled and threw a light ball on Mr . Lordi making the pain even bigger .

Then when Rezo wasn't expecting it , Jamira yelled behind him an ancient snake spell :

" THOSE WICH HAVE WARM BLOOD SHALL PERISH IN FRONT OF THE GREAT COLD HEARTED POISONED REPTILES ! VENOMOUS BITE !! "

Then out of Jamira's hands came out a snake made of dark energy and he threw it on Rezo . The snake bit Rezo's neck causing him to lose his magic for a few minutes , but it didn't have any poison . Rezo fell on the ground hurt , as Jamira went to help Mr . Lordi . Jamira took out of the snake book a little bottle witth blue lighted juice and gave it to Mr . Lordi . Then the greatest khan of them all got up all healed and ready to kick some ass .

" Thanks , Jamira , you saved my monsterican life ! " Mr . Lordi said .

" No problem , now you might reconsider about your decision of not singing Wake The Snake ! " Jamira said .

Then they saw Rezo throwing fast in the portal towards his castle all those books and items . Mr . Lordi didn't want to let him escape , so he started singing like mad :

" TOUGH ENOUGH TO WAKE THE SNAKE !!! SHAKE MY RATTLE BABY OUT OF CONTROL ! WAKE THE SNAKE !!! WITH THE FATAL BITE AND TAKE A FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL WAKE THE SNAKE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Rezo got wounded hard by Mr . Lordi , and then Jamira also bit him with his snake teeth .

" Why you little ! LEAVE ME ALONE ! " Rezo yelled but no use .

" And now surrender your final shard and we'll let you live ! " Mr . Lordi said smiling .

" Hell no ! DRAGON SLAVE ! " Rezo yelled and blew up the whole building .

When Mr . Lordi and Jamira woke up , they were on the ground hurt and Malice was taking care of them .

" Huh ? What happened ? " Mr . Lordi asked .

" That's what we were about to ask ! That big building blew up and we've found you guys hurt ! What happened ? " Malice asked .

" It was Rezo ! " Mr . Lordi replied .

" Huh ? Rezo ? " Kokujo asked .

" Yes , he was after some magic books and items . " Jamira continued .

" Sadly we couldn't get his shard , sorry guys ! " Mr . Lordi said dissapointed .

" Don't worry , there's always a next time ! " Kita said .

" Yeah , you don't have to be sad just for that ! " OX supported Kita .

Kokujo stared towards the sunset all swiped in his own thoughts .

" Rezo , I don't know what your plans are now , but don't you even try to stand in my way , cos you'll be sorry ! "


	12. The Windmill Vandals

It was a dark and very unusual night . The sky was red like blood and the moon was full . There were no stars on the sky and some black clouds were making the dark atmosphere worser .

Kokujo and his team were walking in a desert hoping to find an old windmill . But the atmosphere was so dark and scary that Jamira , Malice and even some of the Lordi monsters were afraid . Then Kokujo stopped the quitness by saying :

" Any sign of an old windmill ? " he asked .

" No , and we've been in this place for hours , can't we go back ? " Amen suggested .

" No , Kita and OX sence a shard in this desert and Malice had a vision of the shard being stuck in a windmill in this place . If we don't get our hands on the shard then Zakira will most likely get his dirty hands on it ! " Kokujo said .

" If he won't , then White or Rezo will do it ! " Malice continued .

" I get it , we're in a race for the shards .... " Awa said .

" Hey , look over there ! " Mr . Lordi yelled and pointed .

Far away there was a gray windmill wich was running fine . But there was something about it that made it feel like it wasn't an ordinary windmill .

" This must be the windmill ! " Kokujo exlcaimed .

" Yes , we sence the shards very close ! " OX and Kita replied .

" Then what are we waiting for ? " Malice said . " Lets go and get them ! "

The group ran towards the windmill , but as they approached , a barrier appeared wich separated the Lordi group from Kokujo , Malice and Jamira .

" Oh great , this is not good ! " Kita said . " We were left out ! "

" Look , guys , the windmill is stopping ! " Awa said worried .

" Whatever awaits Kokujo and the others it ain't anything good ! " Mr . Lordi said .

Kokujo , Malice and Jamira approached the windmill wich was moving very slow . When they reached it , they saw that arround it the ground was more darker and the desertic plants near it were 100 % dry .

" Okay , here's how we do it ! I'll climb to the top of the windmill and check if there are any shards there ! " Kokujo said . " Jamira , you come with me ! Malice , you and Lordi stay here and ..... wait a minute ? Where are Lordi ? "

" I dunno , they just dissapeared ! " Malice said worried .

" Tsh , then Malice you stay here in case we fall , Jamira you come up with me ! "

" B-but I'm afraid of heights ! " Jamira said trembling .

Kokujo then tied Jamira with a rope and climbed the windmill with him . As they reached the top , Jamira sit down and stared towards the desert , as Kokujo stopped the windmill and looked inside it to see if it had any shards . Then Jamira saw a green smoke wich was approaching the windmill . Just then , Kokujo got out from the windmill and made it move again , even though it was moving slowly . As he did that , Jamira saw that the green smoke dissapeared . Then Malice yelled at them :

" Did you find any shards ? "

" Nah , they're probably under the windmill . " Kokujo said dissapointed and climbed down .

" Guys , have you ever heared the legend of this windmill ? " Malice asked . " It all began at the half of the 18th century when this place was dependant on wind and water mills . The water mills have been built by four vandals , and they misteryously destroyed the windmills at night , so people could depend on them . But there was one windmill wich couldn't get destroyed by ordinary weapons , so they couldn't harm it . When the summer came and the rivers drown up , the windmill's keeper was the only one left with a functioning mill . The vandals hated him for that and when they tried to kill him , they were absorbed in the windmill . The legend says that if this windmill will ever stop functioning , the vandals shall rise from the dead and seek vengance ! Lucky for us , this is just a story . "

" Yeah , I mean who could possibly believe that some vandals were absorbed in a windmill for 250 years ! " Kokujo said and started digging .

Just then , the windmill stopped once more and when Jamira looked at the desert , he saw the green smoke approaching again , but this time he also saw 4 riders with big weapons in it . Jamira got scarred and in the next second he started spinning the windmill's blades with all his power . As he did that , the smoke and the riders vanished once more . Just then , Kokujo yelled at him :

" Jamira , don't just stand there like an idiot ! Get your ass down here and help us dig ! "

" But , but ...... "

" DO IT NOW !!! "

" But , Kokujo ....... "

Kokujo didn't even want to hear his explanations and took out his rope . He threw it on Jamira and tied him in the rodeo style and then he pulled him down . As he did that , the windmill stopped again .

" Now get to work ! " Kokujo said .

" But , but ........ LOOK OVER THERE !!!! " Jamira yelled and pointed .

Malice and Kokujo looked and saw a green smoke and out of it came 4 zombie vandals wich were riding 4 skeleton horses . The vandals had iron hats and weapons : one had a mace , one had a one headed axe , one had a two headed axe and the leader had a sword .

" OH MY GOD !!!! " Jamira yelled and hid behind Malice .

" Could these be ....... " Kokujo said sweating .

" The windmill vandals ! " Malice continued sweating as well .

The vandals sorrounded the windmill forming a circle . Kokujo took out his Dark Saber and pointed it towards them saying :

" If you're after the shard of the windmill , then we won't let you have it ! "

" Hah , we already took it ! " the leader vandal said . " We are after the BIG shard the little lady has on her necklass ! "

" Who , me ? " Malice asked sweating .

Just then , Jamira climbed the windmill with the speed of light and spinned the blades as fast as he could , making the vandals dissapear again .

" Where did they go ? " Kokujo asked .

" So the legend is true ! " Malice exclaimed . " This means that as long as the windmil is functioning , then the vandals will be gone ! "

" Yes , but they had a shard of the Proof ! " Kokujo said . " You senced it too , right ? "

" Yes , but I don't get one thing , if there is ONE shard , then how come I senced that shard at all four of them ? "

" Tsh , they've probably broken the shard into four pieces ! Anway , if we want the shard , we'll have to fight them ! Jamira ! Stop spinning the windmil and get your ass down here to help us fight ! "

" No , I'm too afraid ! " Jamira said and kept spinning the blades .

Then Kokujo took out his rope and once again pulled Jamira down . Jamira got up with his face full of dirt and sand . Just then the windmill stopped and the vandals appeared , but this time they sorrounded Kokujo , Malice and Jamira .

" Hey , that's cheating ! " Kokujo said angry .

The vandals took out their weapons , as Kokujo took out his dark saber . Ko pushed fast Malice and Jamira aside . He then defended himself with the sword first by the 2 headed axe , then by the sword and finally by all four weapons at the same time .

" We've got to help him ! " Jamira yelled .

" But how ? " Malice asked .

" I know how . " Jamira said grinning .

Jamira took Kokujo's shovel and threw it towards the leader of the vandals . The shovel cut off the spike from the leader's iron hat . When he noticed that he yelled :

" GAAAH ! GET HIM !!! "

The vandals then ran towards Jamira and Malice . Malice ran to Kokujo , while Jamira climbed to the top of the windmill again . Then lead vandal then took out his sword and tried to chop the windmill so he could het his hands on Jamira , even though he knew that his ordinary weapon couldn't harm the windmill . Meanwhile , Jamira managed to reach the top of the windmill and started spinning its blades with all his powers causing the vandals to dissapear again .

" So what should we do now ? " Malice asked .

" I've noticed something strange ! " Kokujo said . " My dark saber is supposed to destroy ordinary weapons like theirs in no time , but their wepons didn't even get a scratch ! "

" Is it possible that the shards might be in their weapons ? "

" Yes , I've thought the same , so we'll have to think of a way to defeat those weapons , but how ? Tsh , I don't have time for this , Jamira ! Stop the windmill so I could fight the vandals ! "

" Are you crazy , Kokujo , you were no match for the vandals ! What if this time they'll finish you ? "

" I SAID STOP THE WINDMILL !!! " Kokujo yelled and again pulled Jamira down from the mill using his rope .

As the windmill stopped once more , the vandals came again and sorrounded them while their horses were running like mad .

" Oh great , the rodeo is back ! " Kokujo said bored with his face looking like this -.-

" KOKUJO WATCH OUT !! " Malice yelled and pointed towards the lead vandal wich took out his sword and attacked Ko .

Kokujo then took out fast his Dark Saber and responded to the vandal's attack . Malice then ran from the 2 headed axe vandal , while Jamra ran like mad from the other two hoping that he could climb the windmill once again to make them dissapear . Kokujo noticed that and ran to the mill . Jamira climbed the mill fast , but as he reached the top , Kokujo took out his Dark Saber and destroyed the mill . Jamira fell on the ground hurt and then he got up and yelled :

" YOU IDIOT !! I WAS TRYING TO SAVE OUR ASSES !!! "

" YOU'RE THE IDIOT , JAMIRA , BECAUSE WE CAN'T DEFEAT THE VANDALS AND TAKE THEIR SHARDS WITHOUT FIGHTING THEM AND YOU'RE STAYING IN THE WAY !!! " Kokujo yelled .

"God , is there a doctor in the house ? Cos you really need one , Kokujo ! " Jamira replied

" Er , guys , can't you argue later ? " Malice asked . " THE VANDALS ARE F**KING COMING TO CUT OUR HEADS OFF !!! "

The vandals then catched them and they struggled until they all separated : Kokujo was fighting with the leader , the mace and the 2 headed axe vandal were having a break and the one headed axe vandal was chasing Malice with Jamira behind him . The vandal's horse was much more faster than Malice and in the end the vandal hit Malice's feet with his axe . The girl fell on the dry desertic ground with her feet bleeding . The vandal approached the girl and when he was ready to kill her , Jamira tied his eyes with his cape . The vandal then started struggling to take his own cape off his eyes , while Jamira helped Malice to get up .

" Are you okay ? " he asked .

" Don't worry , I can walk by my own ! " Malice said and walked slowly .

Jamira helped the girl hide under the remains of the windmill , and then he ran to help Kokujo wich was losing the fight . The lead vandal then hit Kokujo's right hand causing him to drop the Dark Saber . The boy jumped after it , but the vandal then slashed his back with his cold sword . Kokujo fell on the ground hurt just when Jamira came .

" Looks like you need some help ... " Jamira said .

" Even though I don't like to admit it , yes , I need help ! " Koujo said and got up hardly . " Jamira , help me destroy his sword so I could take at least a framgment of the shard ! "

" God , this is worser than Sparta ! " Jamira continued .

Just then the 2 headed axe vandal came behind them and yelled :

" This isn't Sparta ! This is MADNESS !!!!!!! "

The vandal then attacked them with the axe . Kokujo dodged it , but Jamira couldn't dodge it too much and got severed badly . The vandal has made a deep cut in his stomach from wich blood was falling fast . The vandal then took the red haired boy and laughed as he was about to kill him . Just then , Malice came out of her hideout and rescued Jamira . As she did that , the mace vandal and the leader vandal ran after them and so the whild goose chase began once again . After a few minutes of running , Kokujo and Jamira met at the destroyed windmill .

" Where is Malice ? " Kokujo asked .

" Over there ! " Jamira pointed .

The girl was sorrounded by all the vandals wich were ready to cut her head off and and take the BIG shard from her necklass . Just then , Jamira took out a bowling ball and threw it towards the vandals wich got hit and fell worser than dead flies .

" For the first time , Jamira saves the day ! " Kokujo said laughing .

" Quick , before they get up ! " Malice said and took all their weapons .

The girl searched each weapons and finally found the 4 fragments of the shard . She took the shiny fragments out of the old metal weapons and united them all into one shard .

" Heh , seems I was right ! The four fragments create a normal shard and they must've broken the shard into 4 fragments for each of them ! " Kokujo said .

" We're not done yet ! " the lead vandal said and got up .

" I think that you're pretty finished here ! " Jamira said and showed his snake toungue .

Jamira may be a crazy snake dude , but he was right . The vandals were just skeletons with weak armors , and that fall weakened them worser . Not to mention that their skeleton horses were good for nothing now and that their weapons didn't have the power of the shard's fragments anymore .

" Heh , you haven't seen the last of us ! " the lead vandal continued .

" Yeah , because you've destroyed the windmill , we're not only free , but we're also immortal ! " the mace vandal added .

" Tsh , that's what YOU think ! " Kokujo said angry . " Say your prayers , cos you're going back to hell ! "

Kokujo took out his Dark Saber and attacked the vandals , but then a green smoke appeared wich protected the vandals from his attacks and in just a few seconds , the vandals dissapeared . Kokujo stared to the dark red sky full of black clouds saying :

" They will be back , I'm sure of it ! "

" Oh well , at least we got one more shard ! " Jamira said happy .

" Yeah , so this makes it 51 shards ! " Malice said and attacked the little shard on the half of the Proof of Duelmaster . " So now there are only 49 shards left ! "

" Yes , but I think it's enough for this night ! Lets go back ! " Kokujo said .

Meanwhile at the Lordi band .

Amen , Kita and OX were hitting the barrier with all their forces hoping that they could enter .

" Give up , guys , your brute force ain't enough for the barrier ! " Mr . Lordi said . " Awa , have you found a way to teleport us inside ? "

" Not yet , the mystic forces of this barrier are unimaginable ! I fear that Kokujo , Jamira and Malice might've died inside it ! "

" No , Awa , lets not think negative ! They MUST be alive and ..... "

Before could finish his sentence , the barrier dissappeared all of a sudden and out of it the 3 teenagers came victiorious .

" What happened ? " Mr . Lordi asked .

" We'll explain later . Meanwhile let's find a place to rest ! " Kokujo said .


	13. The Soul of Malice

It was another normal day .

Kokujo and the rest were walking from village to village hoping that they could find more shards . Nothing new . People they asked couldn't answer , and those wich saw the Lordi band members were eaten instantly by them .

But then they found a house wich had a dead girl . The girl's father and sister were terrified . They said that she saw a demon and in the next moment she died . Kokujo , Jamira and Malice agreed to stay near and guard them , while the Lordi band stood outside because they didn't want to terrify them .

As they were guarding them , Malice got bored , so she left by her own to visit the village . She then saw a playground where two girls and a boy were playing , but then the boy fell on the ground and got a cut on his foot . The girls yelled and Malice went to them .

" IT HUUUUURTS !!!!! " the boy yelled with tears in his eyes .

" AAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! " the little girls yelled .

" Calm down , kids , evreything is under control ! " Malice said and stood near the hurt boy . She then took out some bandages and desinfecting spary and in a few minutes she healed his cut .

" Thanks so much ! " the boy said .

" Wow , you're cool miss ! " a girl said .

" Call me Malice ! Okay , I should be on my way now so ..... "

" Please don't leave us ! " the other girl said .

" Yeah , our parents are so busy that we never have someone else to play with ! "

" Okay , if this makes you happy , then I'll stay with you a little more ! "

Back at the others .

Jamira was talking with the father , while Kokujo was staring to the dead body of the girl

" I'm scarred ! " the girl's sister said and came closer to Kokujo .

" You don't have to be afraid , she won't hurt you ! She can't even do any move ! "

" Yes , but dead bodies scare me ! "

" Listen , evreyone is scarred of something ...... "

In the meantime , Malice was having a great time with the children . They were near a river . Malice was collecting flowers , while the children were bringing her medicinal herbs .

" So what kind of plant is this , Malice ? " one of the girls asked .

" This is the _Poppiocious seediouphylla _or the poppy seeds . It relieves pain and helps sleeping ! "

" But what about these , Malice ? " the other two kids asked and brought them .

Meanwhile , behind at tree , a priest was staring at her thinking .

" This girl is no ordinary girl ! I can feel her demonic aura from miles away ! What is she after ? "

" Excuse me , mister priest , I see that you've been watching me for a while , aren't you ? " Malice said and didn't even turn to see him .

" Yes , how very awkard ! You've perceeved me , didn't you ? Your beauty is so remarkable , I could not help , but stare at you ! "

" Spare me your flattering ! " Malice then said with a cold voice . " What are you after ? I do not seek to harm you ! "

" I can sence your demonic aura from miles away ! I do not know what binds you to this world....go and return to where you belong ! "

" Listen , if you don't want to get hurt , you'd better leave me alone ! " Malice said and stared at the priest with her red eyes .

The girl's cold sight freezed the priest and in the end he left them alone . Malice then sit with her feet in the river and stared at the village thinking .

" This village ... if I want , I could live here and bury my past ! I could forget all the pain , suffering and revenge and have a normal life ! I know I can do it , but the question is will I be permitted to do it ? Kokujo wouldn't want to live a normal life without getting the Proof complete and getting his revenge over Zakira ! On the other hand , with Lordi on our side we'll never have normal lifes ! This means one thing ! I have to 'dissapear' from Kokujo's life ! It hurts , but he has to forget me , for both our sakes ! "

" Coming , Malice ? " the kids asked as they were about to leave .

" Yes, I'm coming ! "

As the sun was setting , the kids were still playing in the park . Malice was sitting on a bench watching them . Just then , something happened . The spiritual energy from her body started getting out bit by bit .

" Oh no , it's happening again ! " she said worried in her mind . " No choice , I'll have to do it this night ! "

The girl then got up from her bench and was about to leave , when one of the girls came to her and said :

" Malice , you'll always be here with us , won't you ? "

" Are you fond of me ? " Malice asked smiling . " Listen , you and the others are to me like my little sisters and brother ! I promise I'll try to stay with you if I can ! "

" Really ? Thanks Malice ! " the girl said happy and ran back .

The night fell upon the village . At the house where Kokujo and Jamira were guarding , the soul of the dead girl came out of her own body . Kokujo noticed that and called Jamira . They both stared at the shining ball wich was the soul of the dead girl .

" What's happening ? " Jamira asked scarred .

" I don't know but one thing is for sure , this ain't gonna be good ! " Kokujo said worried

Then a dark hand came and took the soul . It was the hand from the Magic Shot – Soul Catcher spell .

" T-that's a Soul Catcher ? " Jamira asked sweating .

" Yes , but why the frick does a Soul Catcher need a soul in the middle of the night ? "

" We'll have to find out ! " Jamria said and ran out .

As they got out of the house , they saw lots of hands wich were flying with souls in the dead of night .

" Where could they be going with all those souls ? " Awa asked .

" Hurry , lets go after them ! " Amen said and evreyone ran .

Meanwhile , Malice was sitting near the river staring to the full moon with her feet in the silver water and with her black hair in the calm wind waiting for something . Just then , the Soul Catcher hands came to her with all the souls they've gathered . The souls then sorrounded Malice wich said :

" Come and let me lead you , tragic souls of the dead ! "

" Are you unable to cross over ? " the priest asked her . " You are dead , young girl ! You must now pass to the other world ! "

" Would you not overlook my presence here ? " Malice asked . " I just wish to live in peace in this village ! "

" If you wish to live in peace , then why must you gather souls of the dead ? "

" I have my reasons ... "

" You require those souls to sustain that body of yours ! Those souls were once humans like you and they need to pass over to the judgement of beyond and find their peace in heaven or hell ! It is not your job to decide what to do with them ! "

" I suppose you won't leave me alone then , right ? "

" No , I challenge you to a duel ! " the priest said and took out his glowing deck .

" Fine , then I accept ! " Malice said and showed her glowing deck .

After lots of turns .

" And now I summon Gajirabute , Vile Centurion ! " Malice said . " Gajirabute will throw one of your shields to the graveyard and you can't use its shield trigger ! "

The shield wich was put into the graveyard was Super Spark . The priest looked angry towards the girl .

" And now Vashuna the Sword Dancer double breack his shields ! " Malice ordered .

The demon with 4 swords jumped out of nowhere and slashed the priest's shields with two of them . Then one of the shields regenrated itself because it was a shield trigger .

" Shield trigger ! " the priest said . " I cast Hell Scrapper ! Destroy her Sealed Devil Erigol and Fuuma Harisenmon ! "

" Humph ! " Malice said a bit angry .

" I now summon Saint Bolshack Spiritual Dragon ! "

The giant dragon with shining armor appeared in front of the girl .

" I shall send you where you belong for your sake ! " the priest continued . " You cannot escape my Saint Bolshack ! I shall extinguish your light and save your soul from eternal misery ! Ike Saint Bolshack double breack her shields ! Samurai Lupia breack her final shield ! Light Divine Dragon Sebuns totome ..... "

" Save my soul ? " Malice asked angry . " A bastard such as you willing to save my soul ? Shield trigger I cast Terror Pit destroy his Light Divine dragon Sebuns ! And now my turn I evolve Gajirabute into Ballom Emperror Lord of Demons ! "

A hole in the earth appeared and out of it darkness spread out and a 2 headed goat demon with lots of hands and grey skin appeared . It was Ballom Emperror .

" Ballom Emperror destroy all his creatures ! " Malice ordered . " And now Vashuna breack his final shields ! You would've been better to let me be and not end your life ! "

" Young girl , tell me what your purpose is ? Time continues for the living , it carves their futures by each passing moment ! However , for the dead such as yourself time stands still , thus the dead and the living cannot live together ! And yet you insist on trying ! Heh , how tragic ! "

" Tragic you say ? I'm tragic ? You don't even know my story you crazy priest ! Say hello to the angels and demons from the judgement of beyond from me ! Ballom Emperror , TOTOMEDAAAAAA !!!!!!! "

The demon made strange signs with his hands and then created a lazor ball wich he threw on the priest . The priest fell on the ground burned and dead . Just then , Malice heared some sounds in the bushes .

" WHO'S THERE ? " she yelled .

She saw that it was one of the girls wich she took care of that day .

" Oh my , did you see what happened here ? " she asked and came close .

" Please stay away from me ! " the little girl yelled and fell on the ground crying .

" Forgive me ! I did not mean for you to see such a sight ! " Malice said and got up and left with the souls .

" Wait , Malice ! " the girl yelled .

" Farewell ! Please forgive me ! " Malice said and dissapeared in the forest with the souls

Meanwhile , Kokujo and the others were running after the Soul Catchers in the forest .

" HURRY UP , GUYS , WE CAN'T LET THEM GET AWAY , CAN WE ? "

" OF COURSE WE CAN'T , KOKUJO , BUT WE CAN'T RUN WITH THE F**KING SPEED OF LIGHT LIKE YOU'RE DOING NOW !!!! " yelled and barely reached him a bit by running uber fast .

" It's important that we gather all the shards and now either you guys move your asses faster either I work alone ! " Kokujo said and ran even more faster .

After a few minutes of running , Kokujo dissapeared waaay ahead , as the Lordi crew and Jamira fell on the ground exausted .

" Gosh , dosen't he need any rest ? " Jamira asked .

" In this case , I don't think so ! " Awa replied and gasped for air .

Kokujo ran and ran until he stopped near a river . There he saw a dead person . When he approached it , a Soul Catcher hand came out of nowhere and took the soul out of its body and then flew away . Kokujo followed it and in the end he reached a cherry tree . At that tree there were lots of souls and Soul Catcher hands as well . Malice was sitting in a tree and evreytime a Soul Catcher hand brought a soul to her , she absorbed it in her body . Kokujo stared at the girl like she was some kind of giant plane . She was just sitting weakened absorbing souls in her body . He then went to her .

" Malice...." Kokujo said . " So you were the one gathering the souls of the dead ! "

" My body is built from the earth and bones of my gravesite ! It must be sustained by human souls if I have to remain here ! " Malice said and climbed down from the tree .

" Why didn't you tell me this before ? "

" I didn't think that it's something important ! " the girl said and some tears fell from her eyes " You must probably despise me for this ! Gathering human souls just to mentain my own body ! "

" This is just crap ! " Kokujo said . " In my opinion , you can kill all the worthless humans from this entire planet , I don't care about them ! And also I don't care about how you look ! It's your soul the thing I worry about ! "

Kokujo came close to the girl and took her hands in his hands . The souls sorrounded them shining in a beautiful way and they felt like they were in the dark sky sorrounded by stars .

" You don't have to hide from me anymore ... " Kokujo whispered to Malice . " If you'll need it , I'll kill as many humans as you desire just to keep you here , with me ! "

" But , Kokujo , what we're doing here is a sin ! When all is over , I'll go to hell , and you'll follow me ! "

" So be it , I'll endure eternal torture in the flames of hell , knowing that you're with me forever ! "

Back at the village , Jamira and the Lordi crew were resting on benches from all that running .

" Do you think that they'll ever come back ? " OX asked .

" I don't know , but hopefully they will come back with a new shard ! " Jamira said .

" Look , here they come ! " Amen said and pointed .

The sun was rising , as Kokujo came with Malice wich has sleeping in his arms .


	14. Mimi , the shield trigger duelist

It was a normal sunny day .

In a village , some people were gathered waiting for someone . Just then , from the West , an evil man approached the village .

" There he is , he's the one wich always forces us to give him our cereales because we're too weak to face him ! " one of the villagers said and pointed .

" No problem , I'll take care of him ! " a girl dressed in a short white T-shirt and VERY short jeans said .

The girl made a few steps in front of them waiting for the evil man to come .

" And who're you ? " the evil guy asked .

" I am Mimi Tasogare and I'm here to stop you from taking the food of these poor people ! " she said .

" Heh , you can't defeat me , no one can ! I challenge you to a duel , Mimi Tasogare ! "

After lots of turns .

" And now I summon Cocco Lupia and Bolbalzak Sword Flash Dragon ! " the evil guy said . " I'll generate Bajura's Soul and end ! "

" Heh , my turn ! " Mimi said . " I summon Aqua Guard and Aqua Super Emeral ! Super Emeral lets me replace one of my shields with a card from my hand ! And now I also cast Happy-go-lucky Strike ! I'll take my other shield to my hand and replace it with the next card from my deck ! "

" Heh , what foolish moves you've made , Tasogare Mimi ! Relying on luck aren't we ? Well , your luck is over ! I summon Bolshack Yamato Dragon ! Ike Yamato Dragon breack her final shields ! "

" Shield triggers ! " Mimi said smiling . " First I summon Cuty Heart to send Bolbalzak back to your hand ! And then I cast HOLY AWE !!! "

" I-Impossible ! " the evil guy said and got scarred of the giant light beam wich headed to tap his creatures .

" TAP ALL HIS CREATURES !!! " Mimi said . " And now my turn I evolve Aqua Guard into Crystal Lancer ! Ike Aqua Super Emeral breack his final shield ! "

The evil man fell on his knees and begged for mercy to the strange girl wich was about to defeat him . But Mimi said :

" You didn't have mercy on these villagers , neither shall I have mercy on you ! Ike Crystal Lancer totomeda ! "

The giant green crystal centaur like creature jumped and hit the evil man with his giant sword like hands throwing him a long way back . Then the girl packed up her cards and left .

" Wait , kind girl , what about your reward ? " the villagers asked .

" No thanks , knowing that you're safe is my reward ! " Mimi said smiling . " By the way , did you see a boy dressed in a white uniform and with long blonde hair passing by ? "

None of the villagers have seen that kind of boy pass by there . The girl left dissapointed for not finding the answer to her question .

Meanwhile , the night fell upon the land and we go back to Kokujo and the rest . Kokujo , Jamira and were sitting near a camp fire , while the rest were sleeping .

" Sometimes I look at the sky and wonder wich are more ? The stars or the shards of the Proof of Duelmaster ? Our quest is far from over ! "

" Not neccesarily , Jamira ! "

" Waddaya mean , Kokujo ? "

" Zakira is gathering the shards of the Proof just as we are ! He told me that it got broken in 100 shards ! From what I see , we now have 51 , he has 43 , White has 1 and Rezo has 1 . This means one thing , there are only 4 shards left , so our quest ain't that long anymore ! And even IF Zakira manges to get the last 4 , then we'll defeat him and take the shards ! And then we'll have to take care of White and Rezo and TADAA , the Proof is completed ! How's that for a good strategy ? " Kokujo said .

" Sigh , Kokujo , with evrey shard Zakira gathers he becomes stronger , does he not ? "

" Oops ... "

" Then our only hope is to find more shards than he does ! Gosh , even a crazy guy like me could figure out something THAT simple ! Makes me wonder if you haven't taken enough blows in the head ! "

" LET ME TRY THAT THEORY ON YOU !! " Kokujo said and got up to beat Jamira .

" Kokujo , what will you do when you will have the Proof complete ? " asked .

" I'll use it to become waaay more powerful , what else ? Nobody wants to be a normal human and to have a normal life , because you're not only boring , but you're also extremely weak and people can crush you easy ! "

" Tell me something ! When you'll use the Proof's power , do you honestly think that you'll remain the way you are now ? " Mr . Lordi continued .

" Uh , why wouldn't I ? " Ko asked .

" Do you recall the time when I've woke you up ? Then we've both fought some demons wich used the Proof's complete power and they've changed drasticly ! Do you think that a human wich is using it won't change ? "

" Heh , that may be so , but who said that I want to be a good guy ? " Kokujo said smiling with his good old evil smile .

" You didn't , but you do wish to protect Malice ! And that is why your desire for more power might not be something good ! Kokujo , when you'll become way more powerful what makes you think that you won't kill Jamira and Malice ? "

" Why me ? What about you and your band ? " Jamira asked trembling .

" Oh , me and the rest will just teleport our asses quick before he can do something ! "

" He's wrong ! Evreyone wich I fought till now were rotten from the start ! It's a mere coincidence , that's all ! I'm different from them ! " Kokujo said in his mind .

The morning came and we now go to a camp of boys and girls all dressed in white uniforms . They were minding their buisness , when Mimi came to them .

" Welcome back , Mimi ! " a boy with red hair said .

" Thanks , Aizen ! " the girl replied smiling .

" Did you find out something ? " a man with big muscles and long black hair asked .

" I'm sorry , Mikuni , but nothing yet and this is the 7th village where I've went this month ! No one has seen Hakuoh-sama , it's like he vanished ! "

" Come on , lets not be dissapointed yet ! You've done your duty of helping others ! This is another important mission of us , the White Soldiers , not just finding our leader Hakuoh-sama ! " Aizen said .

" Yeah , you're right , anyway , where should we go now ? " Mimi asked .

" There's a castle in the mountains not that far from here ! I think that if we start moving by now , we'll be able to reach it before the sun sets ! " Mikuni said .

" Then what are we waiting for ? Lets go ! " Mimi said and evreyone packed their stuff .

They walked and walked until they all reached the castle as the sun setted . The castle's owner was an old man wich had lots of servants . He told them that he actually has seen a boy with long blonde hair and white uniform and that he'll tell them after they help him with a problem . The problem was a demon wich was haunting the castle . Obviously the White Soldiers agreed and they started searching the castle for the demon . As they were searching , someone attacked them by their backs and killed them one by one .

Mimi was searching in a room along with Mikuni . Suddenly , she heared a scream and when she turned her back she was shocked to see Aizen stabbing Mikuni to death .

" Aizen ... what have you done ? " she asked shocked .

The boy didn't answer and attacked her with a scythe . She dodged his attacks one by one and then they've got outside . The castle's owner along with the servants noticed them .

" What's going on ? " one of the servants asked .

" Stop this madness ! " another said .

" No , let them be ! I haven't seen a good fight in ages ! " the castle's owner said smiling

" Why did you do this , Aizen ? " Mimi asked while dodging the attacks .

She didn't get any answers , so she took out her own sword and cut off his scythe . As she did this , Aizen took out his sword and they fought . Then Mimi noticed a spider web on his neck . That web was coming from the castle's owner wich was the demon .

" He's the one ! " Mimi said and pushed Aizen aside . " You did this to him ! You're finished ! " she yelled and ran with the sword towards the castle's owner .

" These kids have lost their minds , slay them ! " the old man said .

The servants ran to Mimi , but she killed them with her sword one by one just to reach the old man . Then she felt a stab on her back and when she turned , she saw Aizen with tears falling from his eyes .

" Mimi , what have I done ? "

" Aizen... "

" NOOOO , MIMI !!!! " he yelled and ran to her , and just then , the castle's servants took out their guns and shot them both .

Mimi then got up and walked to Aizen hard . He was on the ground bleeding hard . As she reached him , he opened his eyes saying :

" Mimi , I'm scarred ! "

" There's no need to be scarred , I'm here ! " Mimi said and fell on him .

In the next moment , both of them died in front of the old man and his servants .

" How sweet , two friends killing each other ! " the old man said .

Just then , someone slashed the old man's back causing him to die . That someone was Zakira ! The servants stared amaised at him and said :

" My lord , you just killed your father ! "

" This man isn't my father ! Take a look ! "

Then they saw his shadow turning into a spider . They all understood that that old man was a demon spider disguised as a human .

" I noticed that my father was acting strangely for some time ! He must've been posessed by that demon ! It's a shame that the White Soldiers had to be sacrificed ! Bury them in a corner of the garden ! "

" Yes , Zakira-sama ! " the servants said .

Later , in the garden where the White Soldiers have been buried . From one of the mini graves , a hand came out . That hand tried to pull something and then a body got out of the grave . It was Mimi .

" I'm alive ! I will not die ! " she said and crawled to the castle .

Then Zakira came out of the castle and saw her .

" It's the White Soldier girl . She still has some life ... " he said .

Zakira took Mimi inside the castle and put her to rest on a bed .

As the sun rose and its rays entered the room , Mimi woke up . She saw Zakira sitting on a chair near her .

" I'm releived that you survived , Mimi ! " Zakira said .

" Zakira ! " she said and got up from her bed ready to hit him . " YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR EVREYTHING WICH HAPPENED !!!!! "

" Stop it , you shouldn't get up that fast ! " Zakira said and stopped her fists . " I am not the one wich you want to hurt ! "

" Oh really ? PROVE IT !!!! " Mimi yelled .

" Fine ! " Zakira said and took out a crystal ball . " Look here I shall show you exactly what happened ! The White Soldiers were indeed slayed by Aizen , but it is my father not me the one wich controlled his mind . When I killed him , it was too late , the others were already dead , I'm sorry ! "

" It can't be ! " Mimi said and fell on the bed crying .

" Calm down , my dear ! Why did you and your friends come here for ? "

" We were searching for Hakuoh-sama ! Wait a minute....YOU'RE THE ONE WICH IS ALWAYS TRANSFORMING HAKUOH-SAMA INTO WHITE !!! WHERE IS HE ?! "

" Hakuoh ain't White anymore ! " Zakira said .

" LIAR !!! " Mimi yelled and was about to hit him again .

" Listen , I can show you what happened to Hakuoh ! Look at my crystal ball ! "

Then Zakira showed to Mimi a false video where Hakuoh was defeated in a duel by Kokujo and Ko took him as a prisoner .

" It can't be , his own brother did this to him ...... " Mimi said shocked .

" Kokujo is appearently working with a gang of evil monsters called Lordi ! They posess incredible powers ! "

" Tell me , Zakira ! What do they want and what they've did to Hakuoh-sama ? "

" She's buying it ! " Zakira said in his mind . " They are after the shards of the Proof of Duelmaster ! They have more than half of it and ... "

" Return my clothes and my deck ! I shall avenge Hakuoh-sama and the White Soldiers by slaying Kokujo ! " Mimi said and got up from the bed .

" I assume there's nothing that can convince you to stay and rest a bit more ... "

" No , I shall slay Kokujo even if it's the last thing I do ! "

" Okay , then I'll come to help you and when all this is over , if you want , you can live here in my castle ! "

" I'll think about it , meanwhile , take me to Kokujo , NOW !!! " Mimi yelled but then her body weakened and she fell back on her bed .

" Poor girl , you couldn't die even if you wanted to ! Here , take this ! " Zakira said and gave Mimi a shard of the Proof of Duelmaster .

" But that's a shard of the Proof ! How did you came in the posession of this item ? "

" I've found it once and decided to keep it ! Anyway , I've seen that Aizen has made a little hole in your back when he stabbed you with the scythe , didn't he ? "

Then a flashback came in Mimi's mind :

_The servants ran to Mimi , but she killed them with her sword one by one just to reach the old man . Then she felt a stab on her back and when she turned , she saw Aizen with tears falling from his eyes ._

" _Mimi , what have I done ? " _

" _Aizen... "_

" _NOOOO , MIMI !!!! " he yelled and ran to her , and just then , the castle's servants took out their guns and shot them both . _

The flashback ended and Mimi got some tears in her eyes . Zakira whiped those tears off and then he gave her the shard saying :

" Put this in that hole on your back ! It will make your body resist a bit longer ! "

Meanwhile , in a forest .

Kokujo and the rest were walking hoping to find some more shards .

" And then the monkey said : Hey that's MY knight ! "

" HAHAHAHA , how do you make these kind of jokes , Jamira ? " Amen asked .

" Heh , I have talent ! "

" Guys , I have something important to tell you ! " Kokujo said .

" Yes , Ko ? " Malice asked .

" Do you wanna be a good looking evil genious just like me ? "

" Well , yeah .... " said .

" Then buy my new good looking evil genious drink ! " Kokujo said and took out a bottle and drank it . " OR ELSE ! "

" Why does Kokujo act like he's in a commercial or something ? " Awa asked .

" Dunno .... " Malice replied .

" Also available as light with no sugar ! " Kokujo said and showed another bottle .

Just then they saw someone approaching .

" Oh no , commercial time is over ! " Jamira said .

" Someone is coming ! " Mr . Lordi said .

" Someone powerful ! " Kokujo continued .

" I can sence a powerful evil aura from miles ! " Malice exclaimed .

In a few moments , Mimi and Zakira appeared .

" What the .... MIMI ?! " Kokujo , Jamira and Malice exclaimed . " WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ? "

" I've come to avenge my comrades ! " Mimi said and showed her glowing deck . " KOKUJO KYOSHIRO I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL !!!! "

" What the .......... what did you tell her , Zakira ? " Kokujo asked angry and ran to him .

" I'm your opponent , not him ! " Mimi said and walked in front of Kokujo .

" You stay outta my way or I'll have to take you down ! " Kokujo said .

" Hah , lets see you try ! " Mimi replied ." Maybe Hakuoh-sama was easy for you to handle but I shall not be that easy ! "

" What the .... Zakira lied to her that Kokujo killed Hakuoh or something ! " Malice said .

" Tsh , like I care ! If she wants a fight , then a fight she shall have ! SHIELDS UP ! "

And so the duel started .

" I charge mana and end ! " Kokujo said .

" I charge mana and summon Aqua Guard ! " Mimi said .

" I summon Bloody Squito ! "

" I summon Emeral and replace one of my shields with a card from my hand ! "

" Heh , now that's a lame trick ! My turn I cast Energy Stream and draw 2 cards ! "

" Tsh , I summon Aqua Hulcus and draw 1 card ! And now ike Emeral breack his shield ! " Mimi ordered and the tiny cyber lord wen trough one of Kokujo's shields . " Wait a minute ! He has Bloody Squito , why isn't he blocking ? "

" Heh , thanks for the card ! " Kokujo said grinning . " My turn I summon Aquan ! When I summon Aquan I'll reveal the top 5 cards from my deck and put all darkness ones to my hand and the rest to my graveyard ! ( the cards were : Romanoff the 1st Lord of the Demonic Eye , Fernando the 7th Emperror of the Mystic Light , Bloody Squito , Gal Volf Dark Wolfblade and Eureka Charger ) Since Eureka Charger is the only water card , it goes to my graveyard and the rest go to my hand ! Heh I end my turn ! "

"Oh great he has more cards in his hand ! I have to do something ! " Mimi thought . " My turn I cast Energy Stream and draw 2 cards ! And now I summon another Aqua Guard ! Ike Emeral breack his shield ! "

Again Kokujo didn't block , but this time he got a shield trigger .

" Shield trigger activate ! I summon Aqua Surfer ! " Kokujo said smiling . " Send her Aqua Guard back to her hand ! "

" Ike Aqua Hulcus breack another shield ! " Mimi ordered .

" Heh , block it , Bloody Squito ! " Kokujo said grinning . " My turn I cast Magic Shot – Romanoff Strike ! It'll make your Aqua Guard lose 5000 power and die ! And now ike Aquan kill her Emeral ! Aqua Surfer breack her shield ! "

" My turn I summon Lucky Ball ! Now that you have 3 shields , I'll draw 2 more cards ! And now I also generate Saving Sword – Memory Accela and end my turn ! "

" Heh , now that was pointless ! My turn I summon Gal Volf Dark Wolfblade and choose Liqud People ! Now SHOW ME THE CARDS FROM YOUR HAND !!!! "

The cards in Mimi's hand were : Aqua Hulcus , Aqua Jolter and Estol Vizier of Aqua and all were Liquid People . Kokujo chose to discard Estol and Mimi also lost a shield wich was Aqua Surfer .

" And now ike Aquan breack her shield ! " Kokujo ordered .

" Shield trigger activate ! " Mimi said . " I summon Cuty Heart ! Send his Aqua Surfer back to his hand ! And now my turn ! I summon Estol Vizier of Aqua and gain one shield and also look at one of your shields ! Heh , and now I also cross Lucky Ball with Saving Sword – Mamory Accela ! Ike Lucky Ball destroy his Aquan ! And Memory Accela will make me draw a card because Lucky Ball attacked ! I end my turn ! "

" Heh , that's all you've got ? " Ko asked laughing . " I thought that a shield trigger duelist like you would be something more powerful ! Anyway my turn ! I summon Romanoff the 1st , Lord of the Demonic Eye and put Terror Pit into my graveyard ! And now ike Gal Volf destroy her Lucky Ball ! I end my turn ! "

" Tsh , my turn I summon Fuuma Rassets Colonzon and Aqua Guard ! And now I'll cross Estol Vizier of Aqua with Saving Sword – Memory Accela ! Ike Estol breack his shield and I draw one more card ! Also Cuty Heart breack his shield ! "

" Heh , my turn I summon Fernando the 7th , Emperror of the Mystic Light ! "

" What the ..... you can't summon that ! He costs 11 mana while you have just 8 mana ! " Mimi said . " You must be out of your minds if you think that .... "

" FOOL ! " Kokujo laughed . " Fernando's cost is reduced by 1 for each spell in my graveyard ! I have 4 spells so he now costs 7 mana instead of 11 ! So as I said I SUMMON FERNANDO THE 7TH ! And now I attack with Romanoff the 1st Lord of the Demonic Eye and activate Magic Shot – Romanoff Strike from your graveyard and ALL your creatures lose 5000 power , so ALL of them except for Fuuma Rassets Colonzon shall DIE !!! "

" Oh no ! " Mimi said scarred .

" Ike Romanoff the 1st double breack her shields ! "

Just then , Zakira took out a demonic hand and threw it to Malice when no one was noticing . The hand stole Malice's necklass with the half of the Proof .

" The Proof ! " Malice yelled .

" Mimi , I'm going back at the castle ! You can also come after you finish Kokujo ! " Zakira said and dissapeared in a flying dark cloud .

" Crap , Awa can you follow him ? " Kokujo asked .

" Yes , I'll bring our shards back ! " Awa said and teleported herself .

" Pay attention to our duel , coward ! " Mimi said . " Shield trigger I summon Cuty Heart ! Send his Gal volf back to his hand ! And now my turn ! I summon Estol Vizier of Aqua and gain one more shield and look at one of your shields ! And then I cast Happy-go-lucky Strike and replace one of my shields with the next card from my deck ! And now I cross Fuuma Rassets Colonzon with Saving Sword – Memory Accela ! Ike Colonzon breack his final shield and I'll draw a card ! "

" Tsh , you're so lame , you piece of crap ! " Kokujo said bored . " Shield trigger I summon Aqua Surfer ! Send her Cuty Heart back to her hand ! My turn I summon Maxval , Electro – Fuuma , Bloody Squito and Gal Volf , Dark Wolfblade ! I choose Cyber Virus and now show me your hand ! "

One of the cards from Mimi's hand was Cuty heart so she discarded it and also lost one of her shields wich was Holy Awe ! She looked angry to Kokujo .

" And now ike Fernando attack and I'll make one of your creatures lose 1000 power for each spell in my graveyard ! I have 3 spells in my graveyard and now I shall make your Estol lose 3000 power and DIE !! Ike Fernando destroy her Fuuma Rassets Colonzon ! And now I end my turn ! "

" Huh ? But why isn't Kokujo attacking ? " Jamira asked .

" He's fearing that Mimi's last shield might be a shield trigger ! If he attacks this turn and Mimi gets a shield trigger , then he's doomed ! "

" Heh , now you're afraid that I might get a shield trigger , aren't you ? " Mimi said self confident . " My turn I cast Energy Stream and draw 2 cards ! ( The cards wich Mimi drew were Aqua Jolter and Crystal Zweilancer ) I also summon Aqua Jolter and Aqua Guard and end my turn ! "

The atmosphere was very tensioned and evreyone was about to 'explode' . The duel was so intense and it seemed that both of them could win .

" Next turn I shall evolve Aqua Guard into Crystal Zweilancer and finish you off , Kokujo ! At last I'll be able to save Hakuoh-sama and revnege my comrades the White Soldiers ! " Mimi said in her mind .

" Tsh , and now my turn , I evolve Fernando the 7th into DORBALLOM , LORD OF DEMONS !!!! " Kokujo said and then the sky got darkened all of a sudden and a dark beam hit the blue demon knight Fernando turning him into the ruler of all darkness Dorballom , Lord of Demons ! " Dorballom shall destroy all our non-darkness creatures and mana ! I lose no creatures and one mana , while you lose EVREYTHING !!! "

" It can't be ! " Mimi said shocked and fell on her knees in front of Kokujo and his almighty demon . " I lost ! "

" Ike Romanoff the 1st breack her final shield ! " Kokujo said .

" Shield trigger activate ! I summon Cuty Heart send his Gal Volf back to his hand ! " Mimi said scarred ." That's it he's gonna finish me ! "

The girl awaited for her death to finally come , but Kokujo didn't order Dorballom to finish her . Mimi opened her eyes and saw that , so she asked him :

" Why won't you finish me off ? "

" I thought that you noticed by now that Zakira has fooled you ! "

" W-Why ? "

" Because the shard from your back does not only give your body energy , but it also makes your wounds open and you've lost alot of blood ! "

" W-what the ...... " Mimi said and fainted .

" Is she dead ? " Malice asked and approached .

" Nah , she's still breathing , Zakira must've tricked her into fighting to the death with me ! " Kokujo said .

Meanwhile at Zakira .

He was approaching his castle holding the shard of the Proof in his hands .

" Heh , as soon as I enter my castle , I'll unite my other shards to this BIG shard ! Heh , I can almost feel the power of the Proof of Duelmaster in my hands ! " Zakira said smiling

" ZAKIRAAAAA ! " Awa yelled and appeared out of nowhere .

" What are YOU doing here ? " Zakira said and attacked her with Bloody Squitos .

" I'm here to take back what you've stolen ! " Awa said and killed the Bloody Squitos with a lazor .

Awa then flied after Zakira and attacked him with a sword made of black roses . She pushed him out of the dark cloud wich was protecting him . As he got out , Awa was caught by lots of demonic hands and pulled on the ground .

" Don't take me easy , vampire countess ! " Zakira said and then he got sorrounded by lots of dragons . " I shall tear you limb by limb ! "

" Darn you , Zakira ! " Awa yelled angry .

Meanwhile , Mimi opened her eyes and saw that she was on Kokujo's back and that he and the others were running to find Awa .

" It's you ! " Mimi said .

" So you're concious ! " Kokujo replied .

" Put me down ! What are you up to ? "

" Be quiet , we're going after Zakira , he has stolen our shards ! "

Back at Awa and Zakira .

" Are you an illusion ? " Awa asked because she was amaised of all the power he had .

" An illusion ? Time to find out for YOURSELF !!! " Zakira yelled and the demonic hands attacked Awa .

Awa took out a rose whip and killed as many hands as she could and when she finally finished them all , Zakira's dragons attacked her . She was too tired to fight them too and eventually she got defeated by them . The dragons them got ready to kill her , when Kokujo came out of nowhere and slashed them all with his Dark Saber .

" Awa , can't you do anything right ? You're such a useless corpse bride ! " Kokujo said .

" Kokujo behind you ! " she yelled .

Kokujo turned arround and slashed the demonic hands wich were about to kill him .

" So you're still alive , Kokujo ! " Zakira said .

" Heh , think that a mere human can kill me ? And now admit it , Zakira , you're the one wich turned Hakuoh into White and wich killed the White Soldiers ! "

" Heh , Hakuoh was too easy to trick ! He just entered the castle and in a few moments tadaa he was White again ! As for the White Soldiers , I thought that such 'heros' like them would be ready for ANY kind of situations , heh , but it seems it wasn't that way ! "

" Zakira ! You're the one wich made us fall into that deadly trap , aren't you ? " Mimi said angry and got up with her sword .

" Oh , you call my little tricks and diversions a trap ? It's not my fault that you and your comrades were so weak ! "

" DAMN YOU !" Mimi yelled and ran to him but then she tripped and fell on the ground

Just then , the shard wich was in her back fell from her body , and Zakira took it back .

" I won't let the shard in your hands anymore , because all you choose is to defy me ! "

" Mimi , are you okay ? " Malice asked and took out her healing stuff .

" That shard was stopping my pain , grrr ZAKIRAAAA !!! "

" It would've been easier for you to die believing that Kokujo was your sworn enemy , not me ! " Zakira said smiling and made a few steps back .

" YOU REALLY LIKE TO MESS ARROUND WITH PEOPLE'S MINDS , DON'T YOU , CREEP ? " Kokujo yelled and attacked Zakira with his Dark Saber .

" Are you thinking about Malice when you're saying that ? " Zakira asked and dodged .

" YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT !!! " Kokujo yelled and slashed Zakira's stomach .

Just then , Zakira dropped the necklass with the shard of the Proof because of the big pain caused by the Dark Saber and fell on the ground bleeding hard . He then got up laughing .

" You haven't seen the last of me ! HAHAHAHA !!! "

Zakira got sorrounded by a strange black smoke and dissapeared . Right after that , another one of his demon hands reached to steal the necklass with the half of the Proof , but Kokujo slashed it fast and took the necklass .

Meanwhile at Zakira's castle .

Zakira was in his room drinking some tea .

" Zakira-sama , the girl White Soldier girl hasn't returned ! Do you think she was slayed ? " one of the servants asked .

" I think so , you go and triple the castle security ! I don't want anyone or anything to enter this castle without my permission ! "

" Yes , Zakira-sama ! " the servant said and left .

Then Zakira looked arround him . After that he looked at his 43 shards and after that he looked outside by the window .

" This castle hides my true identity ! Heh , I'll use it to great satisfaction ! "


	15. Malice , Rezo and Zakira !

It was a dark night .

At Zakira's castle , a dark aura was coming out . All the human servants were paralysed so they couldn't see anything . The corridors were full of dragon skeletons , big spiders and lots of worms . The awful smell could've killed a whole army and the sight could've scarred even the bravest soldier mankind has ever had !

The evil man with blue skin and white long hair was walking in the castle thinking :

" Lots of months have passed since I found the last shard ! The Proof has been separated in 100 shards back then ! "

Then he got a flashback in his mind :

_Then Kokujo took out his scythe and jumped with it towards the crow demon . He stabbed its body and the creature died , but then he noticed that the scythe also touched the Proof _

_The crow's body evaporated itself , and the Proof got broken into many shards wich flew in the country ._

The flashback ended and Zakira hit a wall hard with his hand leaving an enormous hole in it . He then spoke with lots of anger in his voice :

" If it wouldn't been for that idiot , Kokujo , the Proof could've been in my hands and I could've took over the world by now ! "

Zakira walked nervous in the castle and then sit on a chair . Then a tiny green bat demon came on his hand . He stared at it saying :

" All my demon minions wich I've sent to find the shards found only 90 of the 100 shards ! It's my fault I've lost most of them ! I shouldn't have left the shards in that reviving circle when I brought Malice back to life ! "

Then another flashback came in his mind :

_Malice used her whip and tried to hit Zakira , but he dodged all her attacks and then ran towards the circle wich was full of the 90 shards . Kokujo also ran after Zakira and hit him hard with his fist . After that he started taking as much shards as he could ._

" _You bastard ! These shards belong to me ! " Zakira yelled and fired a lazor towards Kokujo ._

_Kokujo fell on the ground hurt , but he managed to steal lots of shards . Zakira then got up and took the rest of the shards . Before he could do something else , Malice attaked him once more with her whip , so he called his Garzack , God Destroying Dragon and ran off ._

The flashback ended as Zakira continued his talking :

" I also shouldn't have trusted White ! He can't be controlled anymore by me ! "

Then another flashback came in his mind :

" _First , why didn't you tell me that the shard can't be protected from Kokujo's scythe OR that Kokujo is using Knights too and he can counter attack the golden deck you've gave me ? " White asked with an angry voice ._

" _Oops , it seems that I've omitted these little details , anyway , I shall tell you where my castle is so you can come back , give me back the shard and we could make up our next plan to defeat Kokujo ! " _

" _Tsh , think again ! The deal's off ! I'm not working with you ever again ! And by the way , thanks for the shard ! "_

" _WHAT ? GIVE THAT SHARD BACK ! IT BELONGS TO ME ! " _

" _Oooh , shut up ! " Toto said and stood on the hologram with his feet causing it to dissapear ._

The flashback ended as Zakira again continued talking :

" Also that idiot priest Rezo has enterfeered in my plans too much ! First by slaying the demons wich were bringing me two shards and also by stealing all those black magic books I've been searching for ! THAT'S IT , I SHALL PUT AN END TO ALL THESE ENTERFEERENCES ! I just need a perfect situation and I shall use my new powers on them muhehehehehe ! "

Meanwhile , at a hotel .

Kokujo , Jamira and the Lordi band were all sleeping . Malice as in Mimi's room taking care of her wounds .

" You've got such harsh wounds ! I can't belive you actually survived ! " Malice said impressed .

" Thanks , I think I was lucky ! " Mimi said smilimg .

" Maybe too lucky ! Sword cuts , gun shots , and that nasty cut made in your back ! "

Malice packed all her medicinal stuff saying :

" You should rest now , Mimi ! I'll contniue healing your wounds tomorrow ! "

" Thanks ! Oh well , good night , Malice ! "

" Good night as well , Mimi ! "

Malice walked trough the corridors thinking about her stuff , when she heared someone calling her name . She thoguht that was only her imagination , so she entered her room . As she closed the light , she again heared a voice calling her name . She went to the window and saw that in front of the hotel there was a man with a staff calling her . She got out by the window , but by the time she landed , the man with the staff was already gone . She went after him , and after a few hours of running , she reached a waterfall . There , she saw the man wich was calling her . He was none other than Rezo !

" Come to me , Malice ! " he said .

" Tsh , what do you want , Rezo ? " she asked angry .

" Er....how did you even know it was me ? "

" Well I don't remember knowing other blind weirdos with purple hair and red staff ! "

" Dang , I must've forgot to cast the 'dream spell' ! Oh well , at least you're here muhehehehehe !! " Rezo said laughing .

" What do you want ? " Malice asked with a cold voice .

" I want your necklass with that half of the Proof of Duelmaster ! With all that power I can finally cure my eyes ! "

" And what will you do after you get your eyes cured ? "

" Ain't it obvious ? I'll rule the world ! "

" Sigh....another obsessed guy wich is trying to rule the world ! Belive me I'm sick and tired of the same story again and again ! Oh oh I wanna get my hands on the Proof of Duelmaster to rule the world and be the best 'hardcore' idiot in this world ! "

" So I guess that you won't give me the necklass , right ? "

" Take your mind off that thing ! It belongs to me now ! "

" I would kill you with my other spells now , but sadly I can't ! " Rezo said . " I'm now studying the Black Magic books to get my spells to a whole new level ! But this dosen't mean that we won't have a fight ! "

" What do you mean ? " Malice asked .

" In the meantime I've also learned how to duel ! "

" Tsh , showoff ! YOU DUELING ? Hah , lets see that one ! " Malice said and took her deck out .

" My pleasure ! " Rezo replied and took out his deck .

" He'll be easy ! " Malice thought .

The duel started as both deployed their shields and drawed their cards .

" I shall start this duel by summoning Sealed Devil Webaris ! " Malice said .

" Heh , then I summon Propeller Mutant ! " Rezo said .

" My turn I summon Sealed Devil Erigol ! Now that I have another Grand Devil in the battlezone , Erigol gains 2000 more power so he now has 3000 power ! "

" Pretty good move , Malice ! " Rezo said smiling . " Now my turn I summon Bronze-Arm Tribe and gain one more mana ! And now Propeller Mutant breack her shield ! "

" Block it Sealed Devil Webaris ! " Malice said sweating .

" Heh , now that Webaris destroyed Propeller , you'll have to discard a card from your hand ! "

The card wich Malice discarded was Olzekia , General of Decapitation . Malice looked angry at Rezo wich started laughing .

" Hahahaha , and I suppose that Olzekia was one of your trump cards ? Heh , lets see you handle me without it ! "

" Tsh , my pleasure ! I cast Emergency Typhoon and draw 2 cards ! I shall also discard a card ( Sealed Devil Soul Revenge Arast ) ! And now ike Sealed Devil Erigol breack his shield ! "

" Heh , my turn ! I summon Bloody Squito and Pulppy Goobie ! Pulppy Goobie will let me look at the next 5 cards from my deck and put them back in any order ! I end ! "

" Tsh , my turn ! I summon Snipe Alferas ! Now whenever I summon a Grand Devil I'll draw a card ! "

" Yes , but also , whenever a Grand Devil you control is destroyed , you'll have to discard a card ! " Rezo said smiling .

" Tsh , showoff ! Your turn ! " Malice said angry .

" Okay , now I cast Triple Brain and draw 3 cards ! I end ! "

" Tsh , my turn ! I summon Maxval , Electro-Fuuma and draw a card thanks to Snipe Alferas ! And then I summon Sealed Devil Josjaks and again draw a card ! Heh , I end ! "

" Heh , pretty good moves , in just a few turns you summoned an army of tiny creatures and in the next turn you're gonna kick my ass , am I right ? "

" For a starter , you're pretty good at strategies , Rezo ! And now lets see you make your comeback ! " Malice said .

" Heh , my pleasure ! I summon Romanoff the 1st , Lord of the Demonic Eye ! "

" What the ...... " Malice said scarred .

The giant knight with big guns , red cape , dark lord armor and big horns appeared in front of the girl .

" But that's Kokujo's card ! " she said scarred .

" So what ? He dosen't have the only Romanoff on the Earth ! " Rezo laughed . " When Romanoff is summoned , I'll put one dark spell from my deck to my graveyard ! I shall put Magic Shot – Romanoff Strike to my graveyard and end ! "

" Oh great , he'll activate Romanoff Strike next turn ! " Malice said in her mind . " I gotta find a way to get start my plan now ! I summon Shiver of Sealed Devil Jumazohl ! Now all my Grand Devils from my battle zone and graveyard are also Demon Commands ! And now ike Sealed Devil Erigol breack his shield ! "

" Heh , block it Bloody Squito ! Both die and you discard a card from your hand ! "

" I attack with Sealed Devil Josjaks ! Breack his shield ! "

" Heh , block it Pulppy Goobie ! Both die and you discard your last two cards from your hand ! HAH , and you said that I'm the weak one here ! Look who's talking ! "

" Grrr Snipe Alferas breack his shield ! I end my turn ! "

" Heh now my turn ! I summon Cocco Lupia and now my dragons cost 2 mana less to summon so I also summon Necrodragon Giland ! If that's not enough then VORTEX EVOLUTION ! Cocco Lupia and Necrodragon Giland evolve into DEATH PHOENIX AVATAR OF DOOM ! "

Then the skies turned red and a lightning hit the ground . Out of that lightning a GIANT Phoenix made of fire and with an ugly dragon head appeared . It was Death Phoenix .

" Behold the might of my Death Phoenix ! " Rezo said .

" Oh great , I'm screwed now ! " Malice said in her mind .

" And now I attack with Romanoff the 1st and activate Magic Shot – Romanoff Strike ! And now ALL your creatures will lose 5000 power ! "

Romanoff took out his lazor gun and blasted away all the creatures wich belonged to Malice except for Shiver of Sealed Devil Jumazohl .

" Romanoff the 1st double breack her shields ! " Rezo ordered and Romanoff then blasted two of Malice's shields away . " And now Death Phoenix THROW 2 OF HER SHIELDS TO THE GRAVEYARD !!!! HAHAHAHAHA surrender , Malice or suffer my wrath ! "

" Grrrr , this is NOT OVER ! " Malice said . " My turn ! I summon Maxval , Electro-Fuuma and Gajirabute , Vile Centurion ! Gajirabute shall throw one of your shields to the graveyard as well ! And now I end my turn ! "

" Tsh , my turn I summon NECRODRAGON BELZAROGUE !!!!! "

Then a giant gate of darkness opened and out of an ENORMOUS dragon with lots of heads appeared behind Rezo .

" Behold my most powerfull creature , Necrodragon Belzarogue ! "

" That thing has 14000 power ! Even more than Kokujo's Dorballom ! " Malice said shocked as she made a few steps back scarred .

" And now it's time to finish this ! Ike Death Phoenix throw her final shield to the graveyard !! " Rezo ordered and the Fire Phoenix fired a BIG lazor .

" Block it , Maxval ! "

" Romanoff the 1st breack her final shield ! I can almost feel the Proof in my hands ! "

" Tsh , that's what YOU think ! My turn I evolve Gajirabute into Demon Lord Death Maniac ! "

" Hah , so what ? "

" Ike Death Maniac suicide with his Romanoff ! "

" What the...you just sacrificed your Death Maniac ? Now that's crazy ! "

" Not at all ! " Malice said smiling evily . " You see thanks to my Jumazohl , all my Grand Devils from my graveyard are Demon Commands as well ! And when Death Maniac is destroyed , then I bring to the battlezone from the graveyard ALL my Demon Commands ! "

" I-Impossible ! " Rezo said shocked .

Malice brought back to life : Sealed Devil Webaris , Sealed Devil Erigol , Sealed Devil Josjaks , Sealed Devil Revenge Soul Arast , Maxval Electro-Fuuma , Olzekia General of Decapitation and last but not least Gajirabute Vile Centurion !

" And now you have to support the conciquences ! " Malice said smiling . " When Olzekia comes to the battlezone , I'll destroy one of my creatures and you'll have to destroy 2 of your creatures ! Hm...I destroy my Sealed Devil Josjaks and obviously you shall destroy what you have left AKA Death Phoenix and Necrodragon Belzarogue ! Also when Gajirabute comes to play I can throw another of your shields to the graveyard HAH ! And now ike Shiver of Sealed Devil Jumazohl double breack his shields ! Well well it seems that you have one shield left ! What are you gonna do ? "

" Tsh , this ain't over ! Shield trigger I cast Terror Pit destroy her Olzekia General of Decapitation ! " Rezo said sweating . " My turn I cast Chains of Sacrifice to destroy you Sealed Devil Soul Revenge Arast and Sealed Devil Josjaks ! I also summon Bloody Squito and end my turn ! "

" Heh and now my turn ! I attack with Sealed Devil Erigol totomeda ! "

" Block it , Bloody Squito ! "

" Heh , you're finished , Shiver of Sealed Devil Jumazohl totomeda ! " Malice yelled .

Rezo jumped away from the creature's attack so he didn't get hurt . The creature left a big hole in the earth . As Rezo landed , he took his deck fast and started searching for a spell so he could beat the crap outta Malice .

" Tsh , for only a starter you had a pretty powerfull deck there , Rezo ! " Malice said .

" The Red Priest is good at anything he does , no matter what that is ! " Rezo said smiling as he got ready to attack her .

Just then the sky turned dark as a castle appeared in front of them . The castle was sorrounded by demons and dragons and out of it a horrible smell came out . Malice and Rezo covered their noses fast because it was too much for them . Then Zakira came in front of them .

" Is that .......... " Rezo said .

" Zakira ! " Malice continued . " What are you up to , now ? "

" I'm after your shards ! " Zakira said . " Now either you surrender them to me , either you shall suffer my wrath ! "

" Tsh , you coward don't even know the meaning of the verb 'to fight' ! I shall teach you a lesson ! " Malice said and took out her whip .

The girl tried to whip Zakira few times , but he dodged .

" This time your whip won't work on me ! "

" Maybe not , but this shall work on you ! Dragon Slave ! " Rezo yelled .

Rezo threw a giant beam made of fire on Zakira and his castle . Evreything started burning and it seemed that it was all over for Zakira .

" Wow , now that was impressing ! " Malice said .

" Yeah , the new black magic books helped me double the power of my spells ! Here's the result ! "

" HAH , if that's the best thing you can do , then you're out of your league , Rezo ! " Zakira said and got out of the fire . In the next moment the fire wich was upon his castle vanished and the castle looked as if it was never burned .

" How did he ? " Rezo asked shocked .

" Any other brilliant plans , oh almighty Red Priest Rezo ? " Malice asked scarcastic .

" I'm thinking ! "

" And now time to show you my new power ! " Zakira said and took out a list .

" What the ..... is a list your power ?! " both Malice and Rezo asked .

" No you idiots ! Now shut the f**k up I have to read here ! Hm....Gorgoroth... nah ! Belphegor....nah !

" But what are those ? " Malice asked Rezo .

" Those are Black Metal bands ! Oh I have a bad feeling about this ! "

" Okay , but what's Black Metal ? I mean what's the difference between it and Gothic Metal or Power Metal ? "

" Black Metal is very different from Gothic and Power Metal , my dear Malice ! " Rezo said . " Black Metal dosen't concentrate THAT much on its instruments and it concentrates more on its vocal parts ! The vocalists are screaming literraly worser than demons ! The instrumental parts are used to bring in your heart feelings like sadness or fear ! If that's not enough , the Black Metal players are wearing strange makeup so they could look like as corspses ! "

" Now that's one weird Metal genre ! " Malice said sweating .

" If that's not enough , it is said that Black Metal songs are satanic ! So if someone transforms these kind of songs into magic attacks then God knows what will happen ! "

" How bad it will be ? "

" I don't know , but one thing is for sure , Malice , Black Metal is something very dangerous so you'd better watch out with these kind of songs ! "

" Hm...Kalmah...nah ! Gosh can't there be a Black Metal band whose songs could fit me and my almighty power ? " Zakira asked as he was searching in the list . " OH WAIT I almost forgot about them ! And now I shall choose as my representing band none other than ... DIMMU BORGIR !! "

" Huh ? Who's Dimmu Borgir ? " Malice asked .

" Oh , it's bad ! Their songs are between the most powerful Black Metal songs ! If Zakira chooses a song such as Stormblast , then we're doomed ! We'd better start running ! "

Malice and Rezo ran away from Zakira's castle , but it wasn't over . Zakira then chose to attack them with one of the first Dimmu Borgir songs "Alt Lys Er Svunnet Hen " .

Malice and Rezo ran and ran and they felt that the dark atmosphere from Zakira's castle started to dissapear . Just then they heared a piano playing some high notes . They then saw the sun setting even though it was past midnight .

" Now that's weird ! It's past midnight , how come the sun came out of nowhere to set once more ? " Malice asked .

" Oh no , it may be from the strange piano song ! This means one thing , Zakira chose his Dimmu Borgir song ! HURRY , RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN !!!! "

They both ran and ran , as the piano kept repeating the same notes . But it didn't matter how far they were running , because the piano sound didn't dissapear . After one minute and a half , some loud guitars , drums and keyboards started playing . As this happened , clouds covered the sky and the setting sun , and thunders started striking . They ran and ran , but then lightnings also stroke the ground making holes in it . They kept running and running , but no use , they couldn't escape the big storm . Then the drums and guitars calmed down a bit and they could hear the keyboards a bit more . As this happened , the storm also calmed down a bit and just then they heared an awful scream wich was even worser than a demon scream as Rezo described it . The scream terrified them , but they couldn't stop from running . They ran and ran , but no use , the storm was getting even worser and worser and the lightnings almost catched them .

" God , this is worser than I've thought ! " Malice said .

" I told you to beware Black Metal ! " Rezo replied .

Then they heared some awful voices wich sang a song in german . Obviously they couldn't understand anything but the yellings were making them shiver by evrey step they've made . Just then , Zakira and some of his demons wich were playing this song appeared in front of them .

" Like the unimaginable powers of my Dimmu Borgir ? "

" Zakira ! " they both said and stopped from running .

" Surrender your shards and I may have mercy on you ! "

" There's only one thing wich can help us now ! " Malice said .

" What ? " Rezo asked .

Then Malice whistled and out of nowhere , Lordi appeared in front of Zakira and his demon band .

" You called ? " Mr . Lordi asked .

" Yeah , I think that you should show these losers what Power Metal is ! " Malice said .

" Oh , Dimmu Borgir , huh ? " Amen asked . " Heh , I'll take care of them with all my pleasure ! "

" Time to show em' who's the best ! " Awa said and took out her keyboards and played an organ solo .

" What is this , a church ? " Zakira asked bored .

" Now , guys ! " OX said .

" HARD.......ROCK................HALLELUJAH ! HARD.....ROCK.........HALLELUJAH !! HARD........ROCK.........HALLELUJAH ! HARD......ROCK.........HALLELUJAH !!!!!! " Mr . Lordi , Kita and Awa singed with all their powers .

Then the power of their guitars and drums started to pwn the demon band's weak instrumentation . Then Mr . Lordi , Kita and Awa sang the pre-chorus :

" All we need is lightning with power and might ! "

Then the lightnings from the storm caused by Alt Lys Er Svunnet Hen turned on Lordi's side and stroke them giving them even more energy .

" As the moon is rising , give us the sign ! "

Then the clouds and dark atmosphere dissapeared and the shining full moon appeared giving Lordi even more power .

" It can't be ! " Zakira said amaised . " They got rid of Dimmu Borgir's power THAT easy !!! "

" Now let us rise up in awe ! " the monsters said and all of them charged their light energy inside their bodies .

" Uh-oh ! " Zakira and his demon band said sweating hard .

" ROCK'N'ROLL ANGELS BRING THAN HARD ROCK HALLELLUJAH !!! " all three Mr . Lordi , Awa and Kita sang .

" DEMONS AND ANGELS ALL IN ONE HAVE ARRIVED !! " Mr . Lordi sang .

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! " Awa sang in high notes .

" ROCK'N'ROLL ANGELS BRING THAN HARD ROCK HALLELUJAH !!!! " all three sang again with even more power .

" IN GOD'S CREATION SUPERNATURAL HIGH !! " Mr . Lordi sang .

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! " Awa sang in even higer notes to support Mr . Lordi .

The guitars then also started kicking some ass supported by Kita's drumming . This made Zakira and his demon band fall on their knees pwnt by the divine powers of Hard Rock Hallelujah .

" Please stop it , we can't take it anymore ! " the demons yelled .

" Hah , it seems that you've been seriously pwnt now , Zakira ! " Malice said .

" Grrrr YOU WON THIS BATTLE BUT IT IS I THE ONE WICH SHALL WIN THE WAR AND THE PROOF OF DUELMASTER !!! " Zakira yelled angry and dissapeared with his demons into a dark smoke .

Along with Zakira , the castle and dark atmosphere have also dissapeared . The Lordi band then walked to Malice .

" Malice , are you okay ? " Awa asked .

" I'm fine ! " she replied .

" But what were you doing with Rezo and Zakira ? " Mr . Lordi asked .

" Well Rezo lured me into his trap and didn't suceed to steal my necklass with the half of the Proof ! And after our fight ended , Zakira came and attacked us with Black Metal songs hoping that he could kill us and take our shards ! Thank goodness that you heared my call and came fast ! "

" Anytime , Malice , anytime ! " OX said and winked to her .

" Well I'd better get going now ! " Rezo said .

" Wait , you're not going anywhere without giving us your final shard ! " Malice said .

Before Malice or Lordi could do something , Rezo teleported himself away .

" Oh great , he got away ! " Malice said angry .

" Next time , Malice , there's always a next time ! " Mr . Lordi said . " And now lets go back to the hotel ! "


	16. Origin of the Dark Saber

It was an ordinary sunny day . The birds were flying in the clean blue sky . The trees from the forest were covered by an outstanding emerald beauty . The streams of silver were crystal clean and full of rainbow colored fish . The forest was a nature paradise today...or not ?

" I'M F**KING HUNGRY HERE !!!!! " Koujo yelled like a maniac .

" SO WHAT IF YOU'RE HUNGRY ? WE DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY TO BUY FOOD SO SHUT UP ALREADY ! " Malice yelled as well .

" THEN YOU COOK ME SOMETHING ! AFTERALL I'M MAKING EFFORTS TO FIND THESE SHARDS !!! "

" ONLY YOU ? ME , JAMIRA AND THE OTHERS ARE ALSO MAKING EFFORTS AND EVEN THO WE'RE HUNGRY , WE'RE SHUTTING THE F**K UP !!!! "

" What's wrong with Kokujo and Malice ? " Mimi asked .

" Don't worry , they're just having a bad day , they're not always like that . " Mr Lordi answered laughing .

" Yeah , it's pretty funny how love birds fight from nothing . " Amen said .

" L-love birds , Kokujo and Malice ? " Mimi said then blushing .

" What , you didn't notice it by now ? I've noticed it for a long time ! " Amen continued .

" NOTICE WHAT ?! " both Kokujo and Malice yelled to Amen .

" Er.....nothing , you go on with your funny dispute ! "

" Er , in case you didn't knew , we're not Al and Peg Bundy from the american comedy Married with Children , so if you don't want to get your ass kicked , mummy boy , you'd better shut up ! " Kokujo said with a very cold voice .

Just then the skies darkened and a gate made of darkness opened in front of them .

" What's going on here ? " Mr Lordi asked .

" I dunno but I have a very bad feeling about this ! " Jamira said sweating .

Then out of the gate a giant knight with a red cape , dark lord armor and 2 big lazor guns appeared in front of them . The knight looked down and stared at them .

" Oh my that's ..... " Malice said amaised .

" Romanoff the 1st , Lord of the Demonic Eye ! " Kokujo continued .

" Why is he here ? I mean there's no duel going on now ! " Jamira said .

" Hey you ! " Romanoff suddenly said to Kokujo .

" He can ........ TALK ? " the others said scarred .

" Well why shouldn't I talk ? " Romanoff asked them .

" Am I dreaming or what ? " Jamira asked . " Malice will you please bite me so I could be sure that I'm not dreaming ? "

" Dream on , loser ! " Malice said .

" What do you want , Romanoff ? " Kokujo asked and walked to him .

" I've come here to take you to the Darkness Kingdom ! Its ruler Dorballom , Lord of Demons wants to talk to you ! "

" Tsh fine then , I'll go there because Dorballom is calling me ! " Kokujo said and walked with Romanoff to the gate .

" Hold it just a minute , Kokujo ! " Awa said .

" Yes ? "

" Do you think that you can leave without us ? " Mr Lordi asked .

" Yeah , we wanna go too ! " Kita said .

" Sorry , no can do , you'll just ruin my image in front of the almighty lord of all darkness Dorballom and I can't afford that ! " Kokujo said .

" Since when you're acting so cool and almighty , Ko ? " Mimi asked a bit angry .

" Hurry , Romanoff , close the gate after we enter ! " Kokujo said and ran .

" Oh you're not going anywhere ! " Malice said and tied Kokujo with her whip . " Either you go with us , either you're not going anywhere ! "

" Tsh , fine you guys can also come ! " Kokujo said angry .

" Lets go now ! " Romanoff said and evreyone entered the gate .

They flew in a dark tunnel with big speed and in the end they landed on ground . When they got up , they saw a land full of dark forests , destroyed cities and giant castles populated by creatures .

" So this is the Darkness Kingdom ! " Kokujo said .

" Yeah , we pretty diserve our name , do we not ? " Romanoff laughed . " Lets go now , Lord Dorballom awaits ! "

They walked trough the cursed land of the Darkness Kingdom . The Lordi gang were enjoying the 'beautiful' sights , Jamira was looking to find some stuff to steal and sale , Malice was helping Mimi to walk since she hasn't been fully recovered , and Kokujo was talking with Romanoff .

" So tell me , Romanoff , what's the reason Dorballom wants to discuss with me ? "

" He wants to talk with you about your Dark Saber ! "

" My D-Dark S-Saber ? But why ? "

" Dunno , but afterall it was created HERE by DORBALLOM , so I guess he has all the right to at least talk to its actual owner ! "

" I guess you're right ! " Kokujo sighed and stared at the cloudy sky .

Meanwhile at Mimi and Malice .

" Watch your step , you shouldn't walk that fast ! " Malice said as she was holding Mimi

" Thanks for all your help , Malice , I really mean it , no one has ever been that kind to me ever before ! " Mimi said and walked slowly . " What do you think that Dorballom wants from Kokujo ? "

" I don't know , but lets hope that we don't get one more enemy ! "

Meanwhile at the Lordi band .

" Gosh , this place looks like heaven ! " Mr Lordi said .

" My Heaven Is Your Hell ! " Kita sang .

" Gosh , I wish we could live here ! " OX said .

" Yeah , but here we can't find any sexy ladies ! " Amen replied .

" Oh , but you guys have ME ! " Awa said smiling .

" With you as the sexy girl , we'd better turn gay ! " Amen whispered to himself .

" WHAT DID YOU SAY ?! " Awa yelled to him .

" Ouch , how did she hear me ? "

After one hour of talking , they finally arrived at a giant castle full of strange statues . Inside that castle you could hear creature roars and tortured screams .

" So this is the castle of Dorballom ! " Kokujo said .

" Lets enter , master Dorballom awaits us ! " Romanoff said and opened the door .

They all entered the castle and walked trough a dark corridor . They could hear screams behind the walls of all the chambers .

" B-but what's going on in those rooms ? " Mimi asked scarred .

" Oh there ? Differrent stuff ! " Romanoff said . " The Dark Lords are making experiments over humans , the Ghosts are screaming because of ther eternal torture , the Hedrians are posessing differrent vehicles and weapons with their liquid body , the Demon Commands are making rehersal for their new metal album , etc "

" The Demon Commands have a metal band ? " Kokujo asked with his face looking like this : O_O

" Yep , but now lets concentrate on our mission ! " Romanoff said and knocked a door .

" Who's there ? " they heared a scarry demonic voice .

" It's me , Lord Dorballom , Romanoff the 1st , your most loyal Knight ! I have brought you Kokujo Kyoshiro as you wished ! "

" Okay , come in ! " Dorballom said .

They all entered the room and were shocked of seeing what was inside it . There were pizza boxes evreywhere , a GIANT bed , TV and computer and the almighty Lord of Demons Dorballom sitting on his GIANT throne eating pizza and watching TV .

" I-is THIS D-Dorballom ? " Mr Lordi asked shocked .

" He looks so pathetic ! " Jamira added .

" WHAT DID YOU SAY ? " the giant goat demon asked and turned his head to them .

" Oh nothing ! " Mr Lordi and Jamira said sweating .

Kokujo walked to Dorballom wich was sitting like a lazy ass eating pizza and watching TV . Kokujo took one of Dorballom tentacles wich ended up in a goat head and hit his real head with that tentacle .

" You idiot ! We walked all that way here , at least give us some attention ! "

" OUCH ! HEY THAT HURT !!! " Dorballom yelled .

" So , what did you want to talk to me about the Dark Saber ? " Kokujo asked .

" Well the Dark Saber......... "

Just the someone fired a BIG lazor on the castle creating a HUGE hole in it . The darkness creatures got out , some of them being hurt .

" What the F**K is going on ? " Romanoff said angry .

" Look ! " Aleaxander the 3rd said and pointed towards a GIANT golden angel .

" Oh great , we're in trouble ! " Romanoff said sweating .

Dorballom and Kokujo got out and saw that the giant angel with 6 swords was none other than Alphadios Lord of Spirits , Dorballom's sworn enemy . On Alphadios there was a boy dressed in white uniform . It was none other than White !

" Grr ... it's White ! " Kokujo said angry .

" And he brought his f**king powerful creature with him ! " Dorballom said angry .

" Dorballom , I've been searching for you ! " White said smiling .

" What do you want ? "

" I want you to create me a sword wich is more powerfull than the Dark Saber ! "

" And what if I refuse ? " Dorballom said and fired a lazor of darkness towards White and Alphadios , but Alphadios blocked it with a light barrier .

" If you refuse , then I'll kill you ! " White said smiling .

Then Mimi and Malice got out of the castle . Mimi was shocked to see that the boy for wich she and the White Soldiers were searching , Hakuoh was now White . She fell on her knees staring at him .

" Mimi , what's wrong ? " Malice said and tried to get her up .

" Hakuoh.......sama ! " she said with tears in her eyes .

" So , what will it be , Dorballom ? Will you create me the sword I desire ? "

" W-w-well I WILL , but after you battle Kokujo ! "

" HEY !! " Kokujo yelled to the goat demon .

" Heared that , Kokujo ? He will create my new sword if I kill you ! " White said .

White then jumped off his Alphadios and attacked Kokujo with his poisoned light claws . Evreyone ran to hid ein the castle except for Kokujo and Dorballom . Kokujo dodged White's attack and took out his Dark Saber yelling :

" OH YEAH ? WE'LL SEE WHO KILLS WHO ! "

Kokujo attacked White with his sword , but White dodged the attack and he made a hole in the ground . White then took out his light whip and attacked Kokujo .

" Wow , you can tell by their temper that they're related ! " Dorballom said .

" It's your fault that all of this started ! " Malice yelled to Dorballom from the castle .

Kokujo then attacked White once more with his sword and this time he has faster , but White still dodged hardly . Kokujo made another hole on the ground . Then White casted a bottle of poisunous gas over him . Kokujo stopped to cough and then White ran to him

" Too slow ! " White said and punched Kokujo hard .

Evreyone was shocked seeing that White was defeating his brother Kokujo with ease .

" Kokujo is so slow ! He's pathetic ! " Dorballom said .

" Don't let yourself fooled , Dorballom ! I've seen Kokujo fight White and Ko always ends up sending White home with his tail in his legs ! " Awa said .

" Are you sure you weren't dreaming that , miss ? "

" YES I AM SURE !!!! " Awa yelled to Dorballom .

" Well , Dorballom , don'cha feel sorry for the Dark Saber ? " White asked . " This famous sword is powerful , but it can't become useful because Kokujo swings it like a neaderthal ! A sword cam live or die depending on its master ! "

" A wise observation ! I agree ! "

" Stop agreeing with him ! " Awa yelled to Dorballom again .

" Spare me your sword speech ! " Kokujo said while getting up . " You have better things to worry about because I'M JUST GETTING WARMED UP !!! "

Kokujo ran to White and attacked him lots of times , but he kept dodging . Then White put poison on his hand and grabbed the hand wich was hodling the sword . The skin from Kokujo's hand started burning hard .

" Tell me , Dorballom , do you still refuse to make me a sword ? "

" Hm.......NO WAY !!! " Dorballom yelled and fired a BIG lazor on the two of them .

White ran fast , but Kokujo got burned by the lazor . Then Kokujo walked to Dorballom and again hit him in the head with one of his golden tentacles saying :

" Thanks , you sooo helped me by burning the crap outta me with your lazor ! "

" So , you still refuse , don't you ? " White said and came in front of the two of them .

" Grr...BE QUIET YOU UNGRATEFUL MONGREL ! " Dorballom yelled . " FROM WHAT I REMEMBER YOU ALREADY HAVE INHERITED AN EXCELLENT SWORD FROM THE LIGHT CIVLISATION !! The famous sword that you wear , the Light Saber ! "

" Come to think of it , I've never seen White using a sword in his battles other than Kokujo's ! " Awa said .

" Do you dare imply that this useless sword is worthy of me ? " White said angry .

Then White made a sign with his finger and Toto appered on Alphadios .

" CAACACACA Toto the clown reporting to duty , White-sama ! "

" Make Alphadios destroy evreyone except for Kokujo ! " White said .

Then Toto hit Alphadios's head with his T scepeter and yelled "ATTACK!" and the angel then took out all his 6 swords and hit Dorballom's castle . Dorballom jumped on Alphadios and the 2 titans of Light and Darkness began their legendary fight . Meanwhile , White made a tiny cut in his right arm and put his shard of the Proof of Duelmaster inside it saying :

" Kokujo , I'll make sure than you will never weild the Dark Saber ever again ! This all ends today ! "

" Tsh , bring it on , showoff ! " Kokujo said and took out his sword .

White jumped to Kokujo and grabbed the sword's blade with his right arm . Kokujo pushed him away and then White threw a bottle of poison on Kokujo's cheek . He got a nasty scar on it , but he didn't mind .

" I see that you still use your shard to steal my Dark Saber , tsh how pathetic ! "

" You're wrong , Kokujo , this time I shall use this shard to turn my right arm into a shield against the Dark Saber ! " White said .

Then White hit Kokujo's sword just with his right arm . And he didn't stop . He hit it lots of times like mad . Kokujo made a few steps back and tried to defend himself . Then the Lordi crew , Malice , Mimi , Jamira , Romanoff and the rest got out from the castle as they senced that it was safe . They saw that Dorballom was defeating Alphadios . With just one strike dorballom cracked open the angel's armor and Alphadios fell on the ground hurt . Also , Toto fell on the ground as well .

" Never mess with the emperror of darkness on its own home ! " Dorballom said .

" Dorballom-sama you did it ! " Romanoff said .

" Yeah ... now its all up to Kokujo to finish the job ! "

" Kokujo..... " Malice said worried and stared at the two fighting brothers .

White hit the Dark Saber with all his right arm's power and Kokujo fell on the ground .

" I don't get it ! We fought so much and I still didn't get lots of serious wounds ! " Kokujo said . " Wait a minute ! He's not attacking me ! He's fighting the Dark Saber ! So that's what he meant when he said that I'll never weild the Dark Saber ever again ! He wants to destroy it ! "

" Dark Saber , I'll crush your blade made of darkness with the power of my shard of the Proof ! IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU THEN NO ONE CAN !!!! " White yelled .

White then hit the sword with all the power of both his right arm and shard and then he senced that the sword lost its defense , so he reached his left arm to destroy it . Just then , Kokujo defended the Dark Saber with his own head and got one nasty fist in the head .

" You bastard shouldn't have enterfeered ! " White said and threw a bottle of poison on Kokujo's head . The poison blinded him and White made a few steps back ready to attack

" What the... I can't see him anymore ! " Kokujo said scarred .

" Dark Saber , you and your owner shall vanish from this world forever ! " White said .

White then ran to attack Kokujo . Because Ko was blind he could sence with the help of the Dark Saber White's aura . He also senced the real power of the Dark Saber wich was like begging him to use it to defeat the enemy . Kokujo got sorrounded by a dark aura and then he ran with the Dark Saber towards White .

" TAKE THIS , WHITE !! DARKNESS CYCLONE !!!!!! "

" How did he discover the sword's main attack ?! " White asked himself shocked .

White used his arm to defend himself , but Kokujo slashed with the Dark Saber not him , but his aura . That attack made a huge explosion wich sorrounded White . When evreyone thought that White would die , the Light Saber created a light aura wich sorrounded him and made him dissapear . Kokujo fell on the ground and then he whiped the poison off his eyes so he could see again .

" Wha-what happened ? Did I win ? " he asked and got up .

" Yes you did ! " Malice said smiling .

" Hakuoh-sama....." Mimi said with tears in her eyes .

" What's wrong , Mimi ? " Malice asked .

" Kokujo ...... please don't tell me you just....... "

" Face it , Mimi ! " Kokujo said . " He ain't Hakuoh anymore ! He's now White and he deserved to die ! "

" How could you say this about your own brother ?! " Mimi yelled and ran away .

" M-Mimi , come back ! " Jamira yelled but no use , she was gone .

" Hope you're happy , Kokujo , now you made her cry ! " Amen said .

" Tsh , it's not my fault that Hakuoh has turned into White ! And if I wouldn't have killed him , then he would've killed me ! "

" You're wrong ! White's not dead ! " Dorballom said .

" Huh ? Why ? " Kokujo asked .

" You see , when the universal war between Light and Darkness started , so we could decide who shall rule the universe , I've built the Dark Saber out of the most powerful darkness ! It's a sword wich can kill 100 beings with just a hit ! On the other hand , Alphadios has built the Light Saber from the most pure light ! The Light Saber is a sword wich can bring back to life 100 beings , but its blade can't cut anything ! White thinks that his sword is useless because it can't kill anything , but in this battle when Kokujo attacked him with the Dark Saber's main attack , the Darkness Cyclone , the Light Saber has created a Light aura wich protected him from it and teleported him away ! He dosen't realise it , but the Light Saber is making him invincible ! "

" Tsh , so that's why you called me to the Darkness Kingdom , to tell me this story ? "

" Actually , I was hoping you could let me give more power to the Dark Saber ! "

Meanwhile , in a dark forest from the Darkness Kingdom . White was lying there wounded hard from his fight . He then senced someone coming , so he got up . In the next moment , Mimi appeared in front of him .

" Hakuoh-sama ..... I've finally found you ! " she said with tears in her eyes .

" Tsh , I don't know who you are , but if you're looking for Hakuoh , then he's dead ! I'm all that's left from him ! " White said with a cold voice .

" No , you're not ! "

" Huh ? What do you mean ? "

The next day , when White woke up , he saw that he had bandages on all his wounds . Then Mimi came to him with some food saying :

" Here , you need to eat if you want to heal fast ! "

" You're wasting your hospitality on me ! I don't need your mercy ! " White responded .

" Oh come on , don't be such a grumpy goose ! " Mimi said and approached him .

The girl laid down on him and whiped the blood off his cheeks .

" Even if you aren't Hakuoh-sama anymore , I can't let someone in sufferring can I ? "

White didn't answer . All he did was to stare at the girl .

Meanwhile at Dorballom's castle .

Dorballom has given the Dark Saber all the power he could give by now and after that he returned it to Kokujo . The rest of his gang was ready to leave along with Romanoff .

" Thanks for coming by , Kokujo ! You can come here whenever you want ! " Dorballom said smiling .

" Thanks , Dorballom ! Lets keep in touch ! " Kokujo said and walked to his gang .

" Are you guys ready ? " Romanoff asked .

" Yeah , lets go and find Mimi , then we can leave ! " Malice said .

Meanwhile at Mimi and White . White was eating the food while Mimi was taking care of his wounds . They were both quiet until White started talking :

" Listen , girl , why do you even want to help me ? I'm not Hakuoh anymore and once I get fully recovered , I'll continue to hunt you , Kokujo and the rest ! So why are you doing it ? "

" Because I feel that even though you're evil and all , you still have something good inside you , White ! " Mimi said smiling .

" Heh , you have the ability to see the good even in the evil , young girl ? "

" I really don't know ... "

" Young girl , please tell me your name ! " White demanded .

" It's Mimi Tasogare ! "

" Mimi...." White said and then his W mark from his forehead dissapeared and he became Hakuoh . " Mimi-kun ? "

" It's really you , Hakuoh-sama ? " Mimi asked happy with tears in her eyes .

" Mimi......" Hakuoh said but then the W mark appeared again on his forehead and he became White again . " Tsh , wonder what happened ! "

Just then Toto appeared out of nowhere with Alphadios .

" White-sama , I've been searching like crazy for you ! " Toto said .

" Tsh , time to leave , Toto ! " White said and got up and walked to Alphadios .

" W-wait ...... White ! " Mimi said .

" Listen , Mimi Tasogare ! " White said and turned his head to her . " I appreciate your help for me and as reward I shall invite you to join me on my quest ! "

" Join........you ? " Mimi asked .

" So , do you accept my invitation ? "

Then Mimi got in her mind the flashback of all the White soldiers dying . She thought that if she did that she would only escape from her problems and live in a lie . She couldn't do that . Her REAL mission was to bring Hakuoh back to normal , so she could accomplish the White Soldier's task .

" I'm sorry , White , but I can't join you ! " Mimi said .

" Tsh , fine , but mark my words , if we ever meet again and you will be on Kokujo's side , you're as good as dead ! " White said and left off with Toto and Alphadios .

Meanwhile , Kokujo ,Romanoff and the rest were searching the forest for Mimi , when they saw Alphadios fly off with White and Toto .

" So Dorballom was right , they're alive ! " Kokujo said .

" Wait , don't go after them ! " a voice said .

They turned behind and saw Mimi coming out of the woods . The girl walked calmly to them and said with a releived voice :

" We'll get him next time ! Now we should head back to the human world ! "

" Okay , lets go now ! " Romanoff said and they all left .

Meanwhile at White . He was flying along with Toto on Alphadios towards the human world . He was swipped in his thoughts for a few minutes , and then Toto talked to him :

" So , White-sama what should we do next ? "

" As we arrive in the human world , we shall search for a sword wich is more powerful than the Dark Saber ! That's our main objective ! " White said .

Then White stared tot he dark sky thinking :

" Kokujo almost killed me with the Dark Saber today , but my Light Saber protected me ! Heh , if I get an even more powerful weapon , then I will easyly defeat him ! But there's just one thing that bothers me ! That girl , Mimi Tasogare ! Why do her name and face remind me of someone wich I have the feeling I've known for almost a lifetime ? Mimi Tasogare......who are you ? "


	17. Kokujo and Malice are in danger !

It was a cloudy day . Kokujo's group were searching for the shards , and again with no sucess ( xD ) . At a point , they've all separated to search by their own with the condition to meet at that place by the sun set . As Malice was searching for the shards , she found a group of soldiers wich were coming back from a battle . They were all hurt and defeated . The girl offered to heal them for no cost , because besides the fact that she was doing something good , she could've got more information about the shards .

" Gosh , I'm a farmer , not a soldier ! " one of them said .

" We should be happy to be still breathing , thanks to that girl ! " another said .

Then one of the soldiers started waking up . He was still in pain .

" Hey , good new s, you're alive , hehe ! " one of his comrades said .

" Look , young girl , our friend is alive ! " another soldier said .

Malice turned her head to soldier wich woke up and saw that an invisible demon was trying to take his soul . She walked to the soldier wich was in suffering and killed the demon with just one touch of her finger .

" Your friend will be just fine , he'll be fully recovered till tomorrow ! " Malice said .

Then a group of men with armors and weapons appeared out of nowhere .

" We are seeking the girl called Malice ! " one of them said .

" It is me the one you are seeking ! " Malcie said and got up to them .

" I heared that you're visiting both sides of soldiers in a war and healing them usin gyour special magics ! " the leader of the group said .

" I'm skilled in no such magics , but only in the art of healing ! " Malice lied .

" We shall take you to our castle , prepare to leave ! " the leader said .

In a few hours they have reached a dark castle wich had lots of black clouds above . Malice senced that something strange was going on there and she had the feeling that she had seen that castle before .

" Why did you bring me here ? " she asked .

" Our lord has been in delicate health since his birth . Since his father's death , his health has become even worse . Now he refuses the sucession of our clan and we hope that if he become healthy , he'll maybe accept them ! "

They entered the castle and after Malice has drunk a cup of tea and got her medicinal stuff ready , she went to the castle owner's room . As she reached it , a guard stopped her saying :

" None may enter , I'm sorry ! "

" But I am the one wich was brought to heal your lord ! "

" The lord has forbidden entry to anyone ! He also refuses all visits ! "

" Step aside ! " Malice said and gave a cold stare to the guard with her red eyes .

The guard got scarred and let the girl enter the lord's room . As Malice entered it she senced a dark aura . She looked towards a bed where a strange man was sitting .

" So he is the lord ! " Malice thought . " He has no life in him as he is dead from the neck to down ! "

The lord was none other than Zakira ! But Malice didn't notice that yet . Zakira stared at her with a shocked expression .

" Malice ?! " he said in his mind ." What could she be doing here ? "

" I have come to heal you , as your servants demanded ! " the girl said and sit on a chair .

" Tell me who you are , now that you've disturbed me ! " Zakira demanded .

" My name is Malice ! " she answered .

" It IS her ! " Zakira said in his mind . " The girl wich once posessed the Proof of Duelmaster ! The girl wich I tricked and killed a few months ! The girl wich I brought back to life and wich betrayed me ! This girl is now in my castle ! "

After some hours , Malice packed her bags and went to the lead servant of the castle . She apologised for not being able of curing Zakira , because his illness was caused by some supernatural force . But when she asked if she could leave , the guards sorrounded her and told her that their master desires for her to stay a bit more .

Meanwhile , Zakira was sitting relaxed on his bed thinking :

" I shouldn't have brought Malice back to life ! I'll kill her again , but not after I discover her true self ! Tonight my dreams become reality and who better than she to fulfill them "

In the meantime , Kokujo found a strange mountain wich was covered by a strange poisunous smoke . He senced that something fishy was going on so he went to the mountain even though it was dangerous . He kept coughing all the way because of the smoke , but in the end he arrived at a strange dark cave from wich the smoke was coming

Meanwhile at Zakira's castle . Malice was trapped in a room and guarded outside by some guards . Suddenly she felt something strange .

" I can feel a strange smoke coming closer ! " she thought .

Then her Soul Catcher hands came out of nowhere and took the souls of the guards . After that she escaped the room and ran to find the smoke .

Meanwhile , Kokujo was walking in the strange cave using his flashlight to see trough the darkness and trough the smoke . As he reached a certain point , the poisoned smoke became more powerfull and he coughed till he vomited some blood . He then heared some strange noises and contniued walking till he found a pit full of blood , corpses of demons and dragons and a strange substance wich was secreting the poisoned smoke . Then out of it a gigantic Giriel , Gastly Warrior full of other dragon and demons parts and a Super Necrodragon Abzo Dolba came out . The two creatures fought eachother for a while . Then the Giriel wich was full of the parts of the other battlers caught Abzo Dolba's neck and smashed it . As he did that , the giant dragon fell in the pool of blood and corpses . Then Giriel absorbed all the corpses and became even more powerful and uglier . He then yelled to someone wich was on the top of the mountain :

" Free me ! The promise was that the final fighter had to leave this mountain alive ! I'm not yet done ? "

Then Giriel turned his head and saw Kokujo .

" I guess that I must take care of this human too ! " he said .

" No you won't ! " Kokujo said and jumped to fight .

Giriel spit on Kokujo the poisoned smoke , while Ko created the Dark Saber in his hand and so both started to battle . Meanwhile , Malice was walking trough the cave hoping to find out from where the poisunous smoke was coming . Just then she felt that the souls from her body tried to get out because of the poisoned smoke . She calmed them down a bit and continued her way . Back at the battle , Kokujo slashed Giriel's left arm and landed smiling on the ground . When he thought that it would be over , the demon took other creature corpses and turned them into a new hand .

" Oh great , I think that the one wich gathered all these demons and dragons to fight each other and put this substance that secrets the poisoned smoke must want the surviving creature to take the others body parts so it would become a very powerful demon ! But why would someone want a powerful demon ? "

Just then , Malice appeared and stared at them saying :

" Kokujo......."

" Oh no , what is Malice doing here ? " Kokujo asked himself sweating .

Before the girl could do anything , the dead souls wich were sustaining her body got out and got sucked by the enormous Giriel . Malice got very weakened and fell in the pit . Kokujo ran to her , but Giriel hit him hard .

" Heh , the girl is also pretty powerful ! She shall also make part of my new body ! " Giriel said and reached his hand to get her .

" YOU LAY YOUR DIRTY HAND OF HER !!! " Kokujo yelled and slashed Giriel's hand .

Just then , the hand turned into a Chaos Worm and Giriel again hit him hard . Kokujo got up very angry and yelled with all his powers :

" THAT'S IT , NOW YOU'VE GOT ME ANGRY !!!! "

Kokujo took out his Dark Saber and started slashing Giriel's body with all his powers . Giriel couldn't defend himself anymore and soon Kokujo could win . Just then Malice woke up and saw evreything .

" That fool ! If he kills Giriel , he'll become part of the experiment ! "

When Kokujo was about to slash Giriel's heart with his Dark Saber , Malice threw an arrow on the Saber and made it vanish back in Kokujo's hand .

" Malice....but why ? " Kokujo said shocked as he landed .

" You fool ! If you would've killed him , you would've absorbed his entire body in yourself with all the corpses and then....... "

Before Malice could finish her sentence , a tornado caught her , Kokujo , Giriel and the rest of the corpses and took them out of the mountain . The tornado went to Zakira and he absorbed Giriel along with the corpses of the dragons and demons . Malice fell unconcious on the ground , while Kokujo landed safe .

" ZAKIRA ! What are you doing now ? " Kokujo asked angry .

" Heh , I needed a new body , because this one was totally weakened in my last battle ! Too bad you didn't have the guts to join Giriel and the others inside me ! Anyway , I need to thank Malice for stopping you killing Giriel ! "

" Huh ? But why ? "

" Her arrow not only stopped your Dark Saber but also broke the spell of absorbing corpses I casted on that pit and so I've ended up with this new body ! "

Zakira then took the unconcious Malice in his hands grinning . Kokujo got angrier than ever and ran to Zakira with the Dark Saber yelling :

" DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER ! "

Kokujo tried to kill Zakira with his Dark Saber , but Zakira created a barrier wich stopped it and pushed Ko back . Then Zakira dissapeared with Malice in his poisunous smoke .

" How dare he ? HOW DARE HE ?! " Kokujo said angry in his mind .

Later , at Zakira's castle , lots of Soul Catcher hands holding souls of the dead were trying to enter the room where Zakira trapped Malice . But none of them could enter as a pink barrier was standing in their way . Zakira then went to Malice saying :

" I've put a barrier ! Those servants of yours may not enter ! "

Then Malice opened her weakened eyes as she heared Zakira's cold voice .

" Without your souls of the dead you remain helpless ! " Zakira continued and sit on a chair .

" Your discuise is fine , Zakira ! " Malice said .

" Heh , Zakira , now this name makes me remember the good old times when I was just a normal evil guy trying to take over the world ! "

" How did you come back to life ? I was sure that Hakuoh killed you last time ! "

" When Hakuoh's Alphadios blasted Kokujo's body , my soul stopped posessing him and left the body , but that didn't mean I was completely gone ! I stood in the darkness for some time and then I offered my soul to be devoured by the demons ! The foolish demons tried to devour my soul and as they did that , I started controlling them and so I've created a new body wich looks exactly like my human body ! " Zakira said and then he took out a shard of the Proof of Duelmaster .

" But that's....."

" Yes indeed , the thing you've gave your life to erase from this world ! A shard of the Proof of Duelmaster ! "

" I heared that it was your desire to posess it that brought you to kill me ! " Malice said .

" Yes , but not even this could help me ! That idiot Kokujo has broken the Proof into 100 shards and so far I have 43 , you have 51 , White has one and Rezo one ! The search for the last 4 shards frustrates me ! " Zakira said and opened the window letting one of the Soul Catcher hands to enter .

He then killed the hand with just a simple thought and after that he threw in the soul wich the hand brought the shard of the Proof . That shard corrupted the soul . Zakira then took the corrupted soul and put in Malice's weak body turning her into his servant .

" Hehe , you can't escape me anymore , Malice ! I have you right where I want you ! And now go and kill Kokujo ! "

Meanwhile , Kokujo was walking towards Zakira's castle . It wasn't very far and he didn't want to let Malice in his hands . There was only one path wich was leading to the cursed castle , and that path was full of skulls of both humans and dragons . Kokujo could sence the grotesque smell of blood and corpses evreywhere . When he finally reached the castle , he saw Malice's Soul Catcher hands trying to enter it , but with no sucess because of a strange barrier . Kokujo knew that she must be somewhere inside the castle , so he entered it fast . As he ran trough the dark corridors , he senced something in a strange room . He entered it and started searching for that 'something' . As he did that , the room's door closed and a strange piano song started playing . The song was pretty beautiful and Kokujo suddenly stopped searching and sit down to relax . not even he could realise why he did that , but suddenly the piano song started its 'chorus' and it made him remember all the awful things from his past : how he lost his family the Shinigamis , how got defeated by Zakira , how Malice betrayed him and shot him with her arrow , etc . And so he was swopt in all his memories as the piano kept playing the song .

Meanwhile , at the Lordi band , Zakira sent a tiny demon and the little demon entered inside Awa's brain and started controlling her . Zakira then ordered Awa to posess the rest of the Lordi band members and to force them play It Snows In Hell . She did as Zakira comanded , and so the band took out its instruments . Awa then started playing her piano solo followed by Kita's drumming . Mr Lordi created a telepathic communication with Kokujo so both could sing at the same time and so Zakira's plan started .

Back at Kokujo , he woke up in a city wich was burning . Then the people yelled at him that he was the one responsible for that . If that wasn't enough , he saw the Proof of Duelmaster COMPLETE in his hands .

" It can't be.... it's the same thing which happened a few months ago ! Is this a dream or am I in hell ? " Kokujo asked .

Then he heared the piano solo from It Snows In Hell and after that , an arrow hit his heart and sticked him to a tree . He didn't die , but he saw that Malice was the one wich did that . He then started singing :

" You did the trick , I didn't see it coming , I did not hear a sound ! Tho you were quick , I will not be forgiving ! " Kokujo said and closed his eyes 'dying' .

Then Malice heared Kokujo yelling :

" You won't be waiting , for my return ! I promise baby , you'll burn ! "

Then Malice saw in front of her an image of Kokujo in hell singing :

" NOW IT SNOWS IN HELL ! THIS IS THE DAY FORETOLD TILL DEATH DO US PART ! NOW IT SNOWS IN HELL ! I'VE GONE AWAY BUT I'VE GOT YOU IN MY HEART , ALL FROZEN AND SCARRED ! "

Then Malice started minding her own buisness , but Kokujo kept singing to her from hell

" Your life goes on and its infuriating , how did you not get caught ? Your deed will spawn , a fate beyond your making ! YOU WON'T BE WAITING FOR MY RETURN , I PROMISE BABY , YOU'LL BURN !! "

Then Malice felt on her body tiny burns , like Kokujo's warnings were true . The girl wanted to convince herself of that , so she walked to the tree on wich was Kokujo's dead body . On her way , Kokujo kept singing to her :

" NOW IT SNOWS IN HELL , WE'RE DONE MASQUERADING , THIS IS THE DAY FORETOLD TILL DEATH DO US PART ! NOW IT SNOWS IN HELL , NOW YOU WON'T BE WAITING , I'VE GONE AWAY BUT I'VE GOT YOU IN MY HEART ALL FROZEN AND SCARRED !!! "

As she reached the tree , she approached it to see Kokujo's dead body . As she came close enough , the body started singing as well :

" You shouldn't visit me at my grave... My hands WILL GRAB YOU trough the dirt ... "

Just then , Kokujo's body grabbed Malice with its hands and the girl got frightened .

" I giveth ... and I TAKETH AWAY ... Witness my rebirth FROM THE DEVIL'S CHURN !!! " Kokujo yelled and opened his eyes grinning .

Then the girl pushed herself out of Kokujo's arms . Kokujo took off his arrow and drawed the Dark Saber . Malice also took out her arrows and whip and the two fought . As they were figthing , it started snowing and Kokujo kept singing the chorus with all his rage . The two kept fighthing until Kokujo took advantage and slashed Malice's stomach . The girl made a few steps back and she reached a pit . When she looked at Kokujo , he came to her .

" I've gone away , but I've got you and my heart ! " Kokujo said and hugged her . " ALL FROZEN AND SCARRED !! " Kokujo then said grinning and pushed her in the pit .

As the keyboard solo was playing , Malice fell shocked in the pit and Kokujo stared at her with sad cold eyes . Then he senced a stab in the stomach and when he looked down , he saw Malice all hurt pushing an arrow in his stomach deeper and deeper .

" I shall not die ... not without taking you with me , Kokujo ! " the girl said angry .

" Wait a minute , what is really going on here ? " Kokujo asked himself . " Wait a minute , it's all an illusion , isn't it ? "

When Kokujo looked better arround , he saw that he was in the same room , and that Zakira was inside it with a demon wich was playing a piano song .

" Hehehe , nothing can escape the Sorgens Kammer ! " Zakira said grinning . " This song combined with the Chamber of Sorrows can bring back to life the worst memories of evrey person ! "

Then Kokujo snapped out of it and took out the arrow wich Malice was pushing in his stomach . He looked angry towards Zakira .

" ZAKIRA ! It was you all along , wasn't it ? "

" Heh , you discovered my plan a little too late , Black Death ! " Zakira said smiling .

Suddenly , the posessed Malice hit Kokujo in the head with a vase and the boy fell on the floor bleeding . Zakira then got up from his chair and went to Malice saying :

" Well done , servant ! Now I have one more task , give me the necklass with your 51 shards AKA half of the Proof ! "

The girl didn't answer . She just stood there and did nothing .

" What the....I gave you an order ! EXECUTE IT !! "

Malice didn't say anything , she just stood there .

" Tsh , fine , if you won't give me your necklass , then I'll take it by my own ! " Zakira said and put his hands on the necklass .

Just then , Malice holded his hand with her hand saying :

" Zakira.......I......won't.......let........you ! "

" Tsh , you still choose to defy me , don't you ? " Zakira said and took her necklass by force . " Tsh , fine , if you won't serve me , then I'll let you join your dear Kokujo in death ! "

Zakira then hit Malice several times with a lazor and she fell on Kokujo . He then ordred the demons to throw their bodies out of the castle .

Later , the Lordi band , Jamira and Mimi appeared and found Kokujo and Malice dead . They were all shocked of seeing that .

" Oh no , Kokujo , Malice ! " Mimi said .

" They're .........dead ! " Jamira added scarred .

" It's all my fault ! " Awa said sad . " If I could've defeated the demon wich was controlling my brain earlier , none of this could've happened ! "

" There's no time for regrets , Awa ! " Mr Lordi said . " Guys , hurry , lets play The Children of the Night from " But there are voices in the darkness " part to the keyboard solo , fast ! "

The monsters took out their instruments and started playing . Amen and OX made some riffs with their guitars as Mr Lordi sang with pain in his voice :

" BUT THERE ARE VOICES IN THE DARKNEEEEES !! "

Then Awa played some sad piano notes .

" IN MY HOUSE , EVREYTIME I CLOSE MY EYEEEEEEEES !! "

Then Kita started singing along with Mr Lordi :

" IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT , I HEAR EM SIGH , THE CHILDREN OF THE NIGHT ARE CALLING ! HEAR EM CRY , THEY STILL DEFY , ENDLESLY I FEEL LIKE FALLING ! NOOOW THEY'RE ALL ! "

Then the instruments calmed down a bit as Mr Lordi said :

" My Children of the ......... NIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT !!!! "

Then Awa played with all her powers the keyboard solo from the song , followed by Kita's drumming and Amen's and OX's guitars .

As they did that , Kokujo's and Malice's souls came back to their bodies and both woke up .

" Wha-what happened ? " Kokujo asked .

" YOU GUYS ! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD !! " Jamira said and hugged Ko .

" Hey , let go of me , you snake freak ! " Kokujo said angry and pushed him away .

" Thanks to Lordi , you got back to life ! " Mimi said happy .

" Guys ...... " Malice said with a serious voice .

" Yes , Malice ? " Kokujo asked .

" Forgive me , Zakira stole our shards ! "

" WHAT ?! " the others said shocked .

Meanwhile , at Zakira's castle . Zakira was sitting on his bed looking at the window to make sure that Kokujo and his friends left . After that , he took out his shards and united them all with the shards Kokujo has gathered . In total that made 94 shards and as Zakira united them all , it created a Proof of Duelmaster wich had only 6 shards gone .

" Heh , now that I have all this power , nothing can stop me AHAHAHAHAHAHA ! "


	18. Return of Xanagazu

It was a dark night . At Zakira's castle , there was an unusual poisunous smoke . The corridors were much more darker , and the rooms even more . You could say that you were in a black hole , not in a castle . A strange woman wearing a dark pink armor and with a big X helmet was walking on the corridors and staring at the dead bodies from it .

" Heh , it seems that the poisunous smoke was too much for Zakira's human servants ! "

Then she stopped at Zakira's personal room and stared at it saying :

" Well dear , decided to leave the castle and keep an eye on us from a long distance and let me do the dirty work ? Heh , that makes things easier for me ! "

The woman entered the room and walked to the table . On that table was Zakira's BIG shard of the Proof . She then grinned and said :

" The Proof of Duelmaster is almost complete , huh ? By leaving them all alone in the castle , you're planning to lure enemies with them ? "

She then tried to put her hand on the Proof , but a dark barrier appeared all of a sudden and burned her hand .

" Seems that you're scarred that someone might actually steal them , but after all you love clever traps , that's why you're my master ! "

Then the woman heared some horses approaching the castle . She walked calmly to greet them . The ones wich were riding the horses were none other than the Windmill Vandals . As they reached the castle , they started destroying evreything , till the X lady appeared .

" Who are you ? " she asked .

" We are the Windmill Vandals and we've come to steal the shards wich you have in your posession ! " the lead vandal said .

" Yeah , so surrender them , and we'll let you live ! " the 2 headed axe vandal added .

" Oh , you vandals are such fools for coming here ! You won't know what hit ya ! "

" I see that she refuses ... BROTHER VANDALS LETS KILL HER !!! " the lead vandal yelled and they all ran to her .

" Heh , you're not gong anywhere ! " the X lady said and fired a green beam on them all .

Meanwhile , at Kokujo and his team . They finally found a demon wich had 2 new shards . It was a bear demon and he wasn't THAT of a challenge . Kokujo took care of him in a few minutes , but when they were about to take the demon's shards , an army of Bloody Squitos appeared . The insects all jumped on the bear's body and ate its flesh , and after they've finished it , one of the Bloody Squitos took its shards and they all flew .

" Hey , I'm the one wich killed the bear so these shards belong to me ! COME BACK HERE !!! " Kokujo yelled and ran after them as fast as the wind leaving the rest behind .

" Here he goes again ! " Malice said sweating .

" Wonder why are we still on his side ? He's never repaying us for running after him ! " Mimi added sweating as well .

" Oh well , it will be so difficult to find him ! " Mr Lordi said .

" Yeah , but one thing is sure , the Squitos are surely going to Zakira's castle , so this might be a good thing ! " OX said .

" Key , then follow me ! " Jamira said while crawling like a snake ." My magic unitard will help us find Kokujo A.S.A.P. ! "

" Gosh , do we really HAVE to follow this loser ? " Awa asked sweating .

" We have no choice since you can't find EXACTLY Kokujo's position to teleport us to him , so we have to depend on Jamira ! " Kita said sweating as the others .

" Sigh , enough chit chat , lets follow Jamira and his magic unitard ! " Amen said .

Meanwhile , Kokujo finally managed to reach Zakira's castle , but the main gates were locked . He took out his Dark Saber and started hitting them . After 15 mintes , Jamira appeared crawling like a snake along with the rest .

" VICTORY TO THE MAGIC UNITARD !!! " Jamira yelled happy .

" God , how much will this guy embarass us ? " Mimi asked sweating .

" You've came just in time , guys ! I'm about to CRACK OPEN THESE GATES SO WATCH OUT !!! " Kokujo yelled and with one final hit cracked open the gates .

As they giant dark gates fell , an even more poisunous smoke appeared and evreyone covered their mouths while coughing . Then , as the smoke cleared , they've seen a BIG green crystal wich contained something or someone in it .

" Oh my God ! I haven't seen deleting crystals for a long time ! " Malice said surprised .

" Wonder who is trapped inside .. " Mimi said .

" Well well , good evening , evreyone ! " the heared a voice from the castle .

Then out of the castle , the woman with X helmet came out in front of evreyone .

" XANAGAZU ?! " Kokujo , Malice , Jamira and Mimi yelled .

" Huh ? Who's Xanagazu ? " the Lordi band asked .

" She's one of Zakira's minions ! She's the 2nd most powerful in his team and his right hand ! But I thoguht that she died months ago ! "

" Heh , I did die back then ! I had no chance in front of Hakuoh , but Zakira-sama brought me back to life as he got the 94 shards ! " Xanagazu answered .

" Now that he has so many shards , his powers have grown very much ! " Malice said .

" Kokujo , we have to find a way to get the shards back ! " Mr Lordi added .

" AHAHAHAHA ! " Kokujo laughed with his old evil laugh . " If you're Zakira's right hand , then you must know where Zakira is ! TELL ME NOW !!! "

" I don't know ! " Xanagazu said calm . " He just left the castle and left me to take care of the shards and of anyone wich tries to steal them ! "

" Tsh , then I challenge you to a duel , Xanagazu ! " Kokujo said .

" I accept ! " she replied .

" SHIELDS UP !!! " both yelled .

After some turns .

" I cast Emergency Typhoon and draw 2 cards and then I discard one ! " Xanagazu said .

" Heh , then I summon Bloody Squito ! " Kokujo said .

" I summon Qurian and draw a card ! "

" I summon Maxval , Electro-fuuma ! "

" I summon Phantom Spear Zircon ! I draw a card and discard a card ! And now Qurian breack his shield ! "

" Heh , I let it ! " Kokujo said smiling .

" Huh ? But why didn't he block ? " Jamira asked .

" You'll see why ! I summon Super Trash Train Fuuma Devil ! "

" Heh , now if I dare to attack with Qurian , you'll block him , both creatures die and you draw 2 cards ! Good strategy , Black God of Death ! " Xanagazu said .

" It's Black Death to you ! " Kokujo said with a cold voice .

" And now my turn ! " Xanagazu continued . " I cast Xanatic X ! "

" Huh ? I've never heared of this kind of spell so far ! " Ko said .

" Heh , Xanatic X's ability makes me tap 2 of your creatures , and those creatures shall battle ! "

" Oh crap ... "

" Heh , Bloody Squito and Maxval , go battle ! Both shall die and you draw 2 cards thanks to Trash Train's effect ! "

" Tsh , pretty good moves for a crazy lady wich is wearing an X helmet ! My turn I summon Hard Demon of Inferno Biragias and your Qurian shall lose 3000 power and die ! Trash Train's ability will let me draw a card and now ike Trash Train breack her shield ! Heh , not so cool anymore , aren't you ? "

" Tsh , I summon Necrodragon Jagraveen and end ! "

" I cast Eureka Charger and draw a card and the card goes in my mana zone ! Then I summon Melnia , the Aqua Shadow ! Tsh , I end ! "

" Heh , and now my turn ! I cast Transmogrify ! I shall destroy your Melnia and then reveal the next cards from your deck until a non-evolution creature is revealed ! That creature shall go to your battlezone and the rest to your graveyard ! "

The first revealed card was Energy Stream wich was a spell so it went to Kokujo's graveyard . The next card was Death Smoke wich was also a spell and went to Ko's graveyard . After that the next card was Bloody Squito wich was a creature and it went to the battlezone . Practicly , Kokujo traded Melnia for a Bloody Squito and also lost 2 spells thanks to Xanagazu's card . The good part from this was that a creature was destroyed and he could draw a card thanks to Trash Train .

" And since it's still my turn I summon Malibu Dancer ! Heh , I end ! " Xanagazu said .

" Tsh , I cast Cyber Brain and draw 3 cards ! Then I summon Aquan and I reveal the top 5 cards from my deck and the dark ones go to my hand ( the cards were : Maxval Eletctro-Fuuma , Gal Volf Dark Wolfblade , Terror Pit , Belbel De Dios Death Castle Beast Lord and Aqua Surfer ) Since Aqua Surfer is my only non-dark card , it goes to my graveyard and the rest to my hand ! Heh , I end ! "

Xanagazu drew her next card and grinned with her evil smile . The card shined with a powerful blue as she put it on her Necrodragon Jagraveen card .

" You're finished , Kokujo Kyoshiro ! I evovle Necrodragon Jagraveen into ZEUM POSEIDAM , BLUE DIVINE DRAGON !!!!!!!! "

The dark skinny zombie dragon got envelopped by a water tornado and turned into a golden water dragon . That dragon was Zeum Poseidam .

" Say your prayers , Kokujo Kyoshiro , ZEUM POSEIDAM TRIPLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS , IKE ! " Xanagazu yelled and the dragon fired lots of yellow lazors on Kokujo's shields shatterring them into lots of tiny pieces .

The lazor in fact was that strong that it even burned Kokujo's left hand .

" Do you give up , Black Death ? " Xanagazu asked with a superior voice .

" Tsh , I'll never give up to the likes of you ! " Kokujo answered angry .

" Then continue , it is your turn ! "

" Heh , fine ! I summon Maxval , Electro-Fuuma and Gal Volf , Dark Wolfblade ! Now that I summoned Gal Volf , I shall choose a race and look in your hand ! If I find a creature with that race , you'll discard that card and you'll also lose a shield ! I choose Poseidia Dragon ! "

Xanagazu then revealed the cards from her hand to Kokujo looking angry . One of her cards was Blue Divine Dragon Spell Grand Blue wich was a Poseidia Dragon ! She discarded it and lost a shield wich was Aqua Surfer .

" This is not over yet ! " Xanagazu said . " I summon Chief De Baula , Machine Knight of Mystic Light and return Xanatic X to my hand ! And now I cast Xanatic X on Gal Volf and Super Trash Train , Fuuma Devil ! Trash Train has 5000 power , while Gal Volf has 6000 power ! They'll battle and Train will lose , and because Train dies , you won't be able to draw anymore cards ! And now ike , Zeum Poseidam , BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELD , IKE !!!! "

Kokujo took cover , as the Golden Dragon fired another BIG lazor on his final shield wich got broken into pieces . This time the shield turned into a shining card meaning that it was a shield trigger . Kokujo took it and said :

" Shield trigger activate ! I summon Aqua Surfer ! Send her Zircon back to her hand ! And now my turn ... I EVOLVE BIRAGIAS INTO DORBALLOM , LORD OF DEMONS !!!! "

Then a lightning striked the tiny demon Biragias turning him into the almighty emperror of all darkness , the red winged goat demon Dorballom !

" Heh , long time no see , Dorballom old buddy ! " Kokujo said and smiled to him .

" Agreed , and now I shall take care of all your non-darkness mana and creatures ! "

Dorballom then fired a lazor on both dueling tables . Kokujo lost only 2 non-darkness creatures in his battlezone ( Aqua Surfer and Aquan ) and 2 mana , while Xanagazu lost ALL her creatures and 7 mana . She looked angry at Kokujo and his Dorballom .

" You're finished , Xanagazu ! Dorballom triple breack her final shields ! "

" Shield trigger ! I cast Terror Pit destroy his Gal Volf ! "

Then out of her card , lots of giant demonic hands came out and caught Gal Volf tight till the demon blew up . But even though she did all that , Dorballom already whiped almost all of her mana , so she couldn't take control of the situation anymore . Then Xanagazu showed the next card wich she was gonna use .

" I summon Phantom Spear Zircon and draw a card then discard Guljeneraid ! " she said .

" Heh , you're finished ! " Kokujo said smiling . " I cast Death Smoke to destroy Zircon and now ike Dorballom totomeda ! "

The enormous goat demon made strange signs with his hands creating a huge lazor ball wich he casted on Xanagazu . She tried to run , but Dorballom was too fast , so she got injured . Kokujo took his cards and put them back in his coat , and after that the whole group ran to find the entrance in the castle , when Xanagazu got up hardly .

" I shall not allow you to defeat me , no , NEVER !!! " she yelled and fired a green beam to them . " I SHALL DELETE YOU ALL !!! "

Awa teleported herself with Malice , Mimi , Kita , OX and Amen , while Jamira crawled like a snake behind a rock , Mr Lordi flied on the roof of the castle and Kokujo simply dodged the beam . Xanagazu didn't give up , she tried to fire more beams on them , when the big green crystal broke up , and the Windmill Vandals got free . The Vandals sorrounded Xanagazu with their horses .

" Nobody humiliates the Windmill Vandals and gets away with it ! " the lead vandal said and took out his sword .

" For this , you shall pay in blood ! " the one headed axe vandal continued .

" What the... what are the Windmill Vandals doing here ? " Malice asked .

" They've probably came for Zakira's shards ! " Awa answered .

" Speaking of shards , look over there ! " Mr . Lordi said and pointed .

They all saw the Bloody Squitos come with the 2 shards . This time Kokujo didn't want to lose , so he took out his Dark Saber and jumped to the Squitos . With just a few swings , all the insects got slashed and he took the 2 shards .

" Stop ! Those shards belong to Zakira-sama ! " Xanagazu said .

" You've got bigger problems to worry about , lady ! " the lead vandal said and all the vandals attacked her with their weapons .

Xanagazu dodged them all and ran to Kokujo to take his shards . Just then the Lordi crew appeared behind Kokujo to protect him . When she turned back , she saw the Windmill Vandals . When she turned to left she saw Malice and Mimi and when she turned to right she saw Jamira . That's it , she was surrounded . When she thought that it was over , they all heared voice saying :

" Hello , evreyone , I'm back from Greece ! "

It was Zakira ! He then saw Kokujo and his team and the Windmill Vandals and got a WTF face . As evreyone attacked him and left Xanagazu alone , he teleported them all out of the castle . The Windmill Vandals were left in a forest , while Kokujo and his team were left in a city . Kokujo and the rest went to a hotel . While Lordi were eating the hotelkeepers , Kokujo entered in the first room he found and fell on the bed sleeping .

" He's asleep ! " Jamira said .

" Even a powerful duelist like Kokujo is tired after such a duel ! " Malice continued .

" No wonder , afterall Xanagazu IS Zakira's right hand ! " Mimi said .

" At least lets look on the bright side , girls ! We've got 2 new shards ! " Jamira said .

" Yeah , I guess you're right ! " Malice said while she was looking at the sleeping Kokujo

Meanwhile at Zakira's castle . Zakira was unpacking his stuff in his room , when Xanagazu bumped in angry and yelled :

" ZAKIRA !!! "

" Xanagazu , you survived the battle , didn't you ? "

" How dare you ? You deceived me ! You never told me about the power of Kokujo's deck ! "

" His legendary deck , huh ? If you survived the duel , then his deck musn't be that powerful ! " Zakira said .

" So you admit deceiving me then , you manipulating bastard !! " Xanagazu yelled and threw a deleting beam towards Zakira .

Zakira just stood there and got trapped in the deleting crystal . In just a few minutes , he cracked the crystal and got out holding something red in his hand .

" But that's...... " Xanagazu said scarred .

Zakira then holded that red thing tight and Xanagazu got a pain in the chest .

" Do not forget , Xanagazu , I hold your heart in my own hands ! "

" Zakira ... damn you ! " Xanagazu said and fell on her kness because of her pain .

" It would be very simple to turn you back into bones and ash ! Do not forget , Xanagazu , I am the one wich brought you back to life ! "


	19. Kokujo's inherited darkness

It was a dark rainy night . Kokujo and his team were all in a hotel sleeping . Then a lightning stroke and woke Kokujo up . He opened his eyes scarred a bit . He then calmed down and took a bottle of his good looking evil genious drink and drank it . After that he got up and stared at the rain . Just then he heared a voice wich was calling him . The voice was really close , so Kokujo turned arround until he saw one of his cards shining . It was his Dorballom card .

" Gosh , Dorballom , what's the reason why you woke me up in the middle of the night ? Listen , I know you're the powerful lord of all darkness and bla bla bla , but we humans need to recover our energy really fast and for that we need to SLEEP !! "

" Spare me your speeches , I have an important information to give you ! "

" If it's not THAT important , I'll make sure to move my ass in the Darkness Kingdom and kick your goat ass A . S . A . P . ! " Kokujo said with a cold voice .

" Shut up and listen , nooblet ! I've just created new minions ! "

" So what ? "

" These new creatures are in new CARDS ! They aren't released in the human world yet , so if you get your hands on them , then you'll be way more powerful than before ! You shall reach a whole new dueling level ! "

" Heh , sounds interesting ! So , Dorballom , how will you give me the new cards ? "

" You'll have to go near the river of this city . There you will find a giant magic circle full of symbols . When the circle starts shining , it means that I'm coming ! "

In the next moment Kokujo dressed up , packed his cards and scythe and ran outside with an umbrella . Outside was very cold and the streets were all empty and full of water . Kokujo ran like a maniac to the river without noticing that someone was watching him . That someone had purple hair and a red staff . After a few mibutes of running , Kokujo reached the river . That night the river was moving fast and was full of mud because of the rain . When Ko turned to left he saw a shining circle on the ground . Then the circle shined with even more power , and out of it a red winged goat demon appeared . It was none other than the lord of all darkness Dorballom !

" It took you some time to show up ...... Dorballom !! " Kokujo said .

" Sorry , the trafic in space tunnels is INFERNAL ! Plus I had to pay some taxes at dimension crossing and lost my pizza money ! " Dorballom said with tears falling from his eyes .

" Okay , so you said you wanted to give me some new cards , am I right ? "

" Oh yeah , here they are ! " Dorballom said and gave Kokujo 10 cards . " These are the newest darkness cards ! Use them wisely ! "

" Tsh , sure I will ! " Kokujo said and put them in his deck .

" Well well , what do we have here ? " a voice said .

Kokujo and Dorballom looked above and saw a priest with purple hair and red staff in the air . The priest landed on the ground smiling .

" Hey , I think I've seen you before ! " Kokujo said .

" Of course you did , I'm the one wich saved you from Rezo's castle ! My name is Xellos ! " he said smiling . " And remember , I'm still on no one's side ! "

" Tsh , then what do you want , Xellos ? "

" The Proof of Duelmaster has been separated in 100 shards ! Now Zakira has 94 , White has 1 , Rezo has 1 and you 2 ! Two more shards are still unfound ! My interest is to get the Proof completed and for that I've decided to hunt down you , White and Rezo and steal your shards ! After that I'll give them to Zakira ! "

" Heh , why would you give them to Zakira ? " Dorballom asked .

" Because he has the most of them ! And don't worry , after he compeltes the Proof , I'll steal it from him before he'll be able to use it ! Till then , I need your shards ! So , Kokujo Kyoshiro , surrender your shards of the Proof or suffer my wrath ! "

" Tsh , if you studied me and the rest , you should know , Xellos , that I never surrender ! So now choose how you want to fight : by magic powers or duel ? "

" Heh , normally I would choose magic powers , but as Rezo , I've learned how to duel and I want to test my deck on somebody ! " Xellos said and showed his glowing deck .

" Oh this will be interesting ! " Kokujo said and took out his shining deck .

" SHIELDS UP ! " both yelled .

After some turns , Kokujo had in his battlezone Bloody Squito and Maxval , Electro-Fuuma , while Xellos had only Mighty Shouter in his battlezone . It was Xellos's turn .

" I summon Bronze-Arm Tribe and gain one more mana ! After this I summon Torcon ! And now I attack with Mighty Shouter , breack his shield ! " Xellos said .

" Block it , Bloody Squito ! " Kokujo ordered .

" And now that Mighty Shouter was destroyed , he'll go in my mana zone ! "

" Heh , he now has 6 mana from his 4th turn ! Pretty good moves ! " Kokujo thought .

" Hah , while I have 6 mana , you have only 3 mana , you're pretty slow , hehehehe ! "

" Don't undereastimate me , Xellos ! I summon Super Trash Train , Fuuma Devil for only 4 mana thanks to Maxval's effect ! "

Then a red train with 4 tiny legs came out fo the card and appeared behind Kokujo .

" And now my turn ! I summon Leila , Butterfly Shogun of Death ! "

Then a beautiful blonde woman wearing an armor and weilding a samurai sword appeared behind Xellos .

" And now I use Leila's Metamorph ! She now has 8000 power and double breacker ! Ike Bronze-Arm Tribe breack his shield ! "

" Block it , Maxval ! And I draw a card thanks to Trash Train ! "

" Ike Torcon breack his shield ! "

" My turn I cast Death Smoke destroy his Leila ! "

" WHAT THE ...... "

A dark smoke came out of Kokujo's card and ate the beautiful blonde woman .

" You'll pay for that ! " Xellos said angry .

" We'll see about that ! Now I draw a card thanks to Trash Train ! And since it's still my turn , I think it's time to use one of the new cards Dorballom gave me ! " Kokujo said .

" Lets see how good you are , Kokujo ! " Dorballom replied .

" Graveyard evolution ! I take Bloody Squito from my graveyard and evolve him into Death March , Practitioner of Death ! Ike Death March kill Torcon ! "

" Huh ? But why didn't Death March die as well ? He also has 1000 power ! " Xellos said

" Yes , but Death March makes the creature which he battles lose 4000 power ! " Ko said grinning with his evil smile . " Also Trash Train lets me draw one more card ! And now Trash Train breack his shield ! "

" My turn I summon Vampire Silphy ! "

Then a monstrous female vampire with a fire sword appeared behind Xellos .

" Vampire Silphy will destroy all creatures with power 3000 or less , so say goodbye to your Maxval and Death March ! "

" Tsh , Trash Train lets me draw 2 cards ! And now my turn ! I summon Gal Volf , Dark Wolfblade and choose Dark Lord ! "

Xellos discarded Death Emperror Belzeber from his hand and lost a shield wich was Natural Snare . Then Kokujo broke antoher shield with Trash Train , but this time the shield regenerated itself meaning it was a shield trigger .

" Shield trigger ! " Xellos said . " I cast Natural Snare to send Gal Volf into your mana zone ! And now my turn I summon Bloody Squito , Wailing Shadow Belbethplo and Carnage , Lord of the Dark Path ! Now Vampire Silphy breack his shield ! "

" I think you've had enough fun , Xellos ! " Kokujo said smiling . " Now it's time for another new card I summon Bell Hell De Gaul , Death's Footprint ! "

Then a demon made of animal bones appeared behind Kokujo wich started laughing .

" AHAHAHAHAHA , soon you shall suffer the wrath of my Belbel De Gaul ! "

" Tsh , we'll see about that I cast Soulswap ! I shall put Bloody Squito to my mana zone and replace it with Quicksotic Hero Swine Snout ! And now Wailing Shadow Belbethplo and Vampire Silphy breack his shields ! "

" Shield trigger I cast Terror Pit to destroy Belbethplo ! " Kokujo said smiling . " I draw a card thanks to Trash Train and now time for the REAL fun to begin ! "

" What ? " Xellos asked scarred .

" Heh , he'll use the new card's abilites ! Lets see if he's good enough ! " Dorballom said

" And now time for Bell Hell De Gaul's ability ! If one of your creatures is destroyed , I'll shuffle my deck and afterwards reveal the next card from it ! If it's a non evolution Demon Command I may summon it for no cost , otherwise I add it to my hand ! "

Kokujo shuffled his deck and then revealed the next card wich was Fernando the 7th , Emperror of the Mystic Light .

" HAH I summon Fernando the 7th ! And now it's my turn ! Heh , again I shall use a new card ! I summon Dark Zekia , Reaper of Death ! Now I'll reveal the cards from my hand and for each evolution creature from it , one of your creatures shall lose 2000 power ! "

The cards from Kokujo's hand were Ballom Emperror , Lord of Demons and Ballom , Master of Deah . Both were evolution creatures so one of Xellos's creatures had to lose 4000 power .

" Your Vampire Silphy shall lose 4000 power and DIE ! " Ko yelled . " And Trash Train shall let me draw a card ! And now I attack with Fernando the 7th and one of your creatures shall lose 1000 power for each spell in my graveyard ! I have 2 spells , so your Wailing Shadow Belbethplo shall lose 2000 power and DIE !! I also draw a card thanks to Trash Train and now ike Fernando BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELDS !!! "

" Block it , Carnage ! Now I shall return Leila , Butterfly Shogun of Death to my hand ! "

" Heh , I also draw a card thanks to Trash Train ! Wow , Xellos , I didn't knew you really wanted me to draw that many cards ! "

" Grr this is not over ! I summon Leila , Butterfly Shogun of Death , Bronze-Arm Tribe and Bloody Squito ! And now ike Swine Snout breack his final shield ! That's it , next turn I shall defeat you , Kokujo ! I knew that your new cards are just crap ! Soon I'll get my hands on your shards ! "

" Tsh , dream on , Xellos ! Shield trigger I summon Aqua Surfer ! "

" WHAT ?! "

" Send his Bloody Squito back to his hand ! And now my turn I evolve Fernando into Ballom , Master of Death ! "

Then a darkness gate opened and out of it a blue skinned winged goat demon with bone armor appeared . The demon spread its blue feathers in the air .

" HAHAHAHAHA BALLOM DESTROY ALL NON-DARKNESS CREATURES !! "

Xellos lost 2 creatures , while Kokujo lost just 1 and also thanks to Trash Train , Kokujo drew 3 cards . It was over , Xellos was defeated !

" Ike , Trash Train breack his final shield ! "

The red train smashed Xellos's last shield and he took cover . When he turned his head up , he saw the goat demon getting ready a lazor attack .

" Hehe , I'm sorry , Kokujo , but I have a really important meeting and have to leave ! " Xellos said and started running .

" You're not going anywhere , BALLOM TOTOMEDA !!! " Kokujo yelled .

Ballom attacked Xellos with his lazor and the priest dissapeared all of a sudden . Evreyone thought that Ballom finished him , but then they all heared Xellos's laugh .

" So you're not dead , coward ! " Kokujo said .

" Not yet , but beware , Kokujo , cos one day I'll get my hands on your shards ! "

" Grr....why won't you show yourself to finish this here and now ? What do you really want , you freak ?! " Ko yelled .

" Hehe , it's a secret ! " Xellos said and his voice then dissapeared .

Kokujo then took his cards and put them in his jacket and whiped the sweat drops from his face . After that he turned to Dorballom and said :

" So , what do you think ? "

" Impressing duel , Kokujo , I knew that you're meant to use the new darkness cards ! "

" Thanks , lord Dorballom ! Oh well I'd better go back to the hotel , it's pretty late ! "

As Kokujo was walking in the rain back to the hotel he was thinking about Xellos :

" Xellos , I don't care what your intentions are ! I shall not let you use the Proof of Duelmaster ! If you dare to enterfeer in my plans , I shall kill you without hesitation ! "


	20. Kokujo's ghostly night

It was a full moon night arround 9 pm . Kokujo and his team were all at a hotel tired after a day of searching shards with no sucess .

" Gosh , we should ONLY COME OUT AT NIGHT !!! " Mr . Lordi said .

" Yeah , but I'm so freacking tired that I can't do it tonight ! " Amen said sitting on a bed

" We should rest , tomorrow the shards await us ! " Awa said and fell asleep .

" Yeah right , I can't believe I'm saying this , but this adventure is starting to get boring ! " Kita sighed . " Oh well , nighty night ! "

As evreyone fell asleep , Kokujo suddenly woke up . He slept almost the whole day because of his duel with Xellos in the previous night , so now he has his rest and was ready to go and kick some ass . But where ? It was night , and no enemy of his could show up then . Still , Kokujo wanted some action in the nightime , so he dressed up , packed up his cards , shards of the Proof and lots of bottles of his good looking evil genious drink and his MP4 with metal songs and so he ran off .

The city was full of light and people . It almost gave you the feeling that you were in Las Vegas . Kokujo jumped from the roof of the hotel to the roof of another building and so on till he heared a girl yelling . He looked down and saw a bully trying to steal her dueling deck . He jumped on them , separating the girl from the bully . The girl ran as fast as she could , while the bully got up angry .

" Never touch her or her deck ever again , YOU GOT THAT ?! " Ko yelled .

" Who are you to enterfeer in our buisness ? " the bully asked .

" I'm your worst nightmare ! " Kokujo said and showed his glowing deck .

" You're looking for trouble , aren't you , punk ? " the bully replied .

And so they started to duel . After lots of turns .

" And now I summon Saint Bolshack Spiritual Dragon ! "

Then out of the bully's card a giant ancient dragon gifted with a light armor appeared .

" HAH , nothing you have can stop my army of dragons ! Now ike Saint Bolshack double breack his shields ! Bolbalzak breack his final shields ! "

The dragon with light armor Saint Bolshack burned down Kokujo's shields and after that a samurai dragon wich was wielding two sword slashed Kokujo's final shields .

" Shield trigger I summon Aqua Surfer send his Asylum the Dragon Paladin to his hand ! " Kokujo said releived .

Then out of Kokujo's card a surfer made fo water came out and hit the other light armored dragon making it dissapear .

" And now my turn I attack with Romanoff the 1st and activate the Romanoff Strike from my graveyard and all your creatures lose 5000 power ! " Kokujo said smiling . " If that's not enough , Alexander the 3rd will let me cast another Romanoff Strike once again so all your creatures lose 5000 more power ! "

Then the proud knight with red cape and dark lord armor Romanoff took out one of his giant guns and fired a BIG lazor on the dragons wich belonged to the bully destroying them all and leaving the bully staring at Kokujo with a shocked face .

" WHAT THE.....MY CREATURES ARE ALL DESTROYED !!! " the bully yelled .

" Double breack his shields , Romanoff ! Now Aqua Surfer breack his final shield ! "

Romanoff took out his other gun and blasted away 2 of the bully's shields and after that the water surfer broke the last shield with his surfboard .

" Alexander the 3rd totomeda ! " Kokujo yelled .

The knight with red armor Alexander pointed his right arm wich was gifted with a giant gun to the scarred bully . Before the bully could do something , Alexander blasted him away . Kokujo put his cards back in his coat and dissapeared in the dark of the night .

Kokujo stood a few hours at a night restaurant eating and listening to ' The Children of the Night ' by Lordi , ' The Night ' by Disturbed and ' Nightquest ' by Nightwish . After that he wandered in the city till he got bored and left . It wasn't even midnight and he wasn't sleepy not even a bit . He walked and walked till he reached an abandoned old castle . Because he had noting better to do he walked to the castle hoping to find a way to enter it . Just then , he heared some horses and when he turned his back he saw a green smoke approaching fast . He knew who was coming , so he took out his Dark Saber and waited . In a few seconds he got sorrounded by the smoke and saw the Windmill Vandals

" Kokujo Kyoshiro , we meet again ! " the lead vandal said .

" Heh , I wasn't expecting seeing you guys here ! What are you after ? "

" We heared that this castle is haunted by some misteryous force so we wanted to check it out ! " the 2 headed axe vandal said . " But we weren't expecting to find you ! "

" If you guys want a fight , a fight you shall get ! " Kokujo said and took out his Dark Saber .

They fought wtih their weapons until someone opened the castle's door . Then they all stopped fighting and looked towards the castle . The one wich opened the door was none other than Dracula .

" Stop ! You're not welcome in the castle ! Go now or abandon all hope in seeing the sun again ! " Dracula said .

" Tsh , you retarded vampire won't give us any orders ! " the mace vandal said .

" We are the Windmill Vandals ! We're between the most fearsome ghosts from this world and we shall not take any orders from a retarded vampire ! " the lead vandal said .

" Is it just me , or evreyone has forgotten that I'm here too ? " Kokujo said in his mind .

" Go ! This is your last warning ! " Dracula said and attacked them with bats .

The vandals left Kokujo alone and started killing Dracula's bats with their weapons . Dracula saw that the vandals weren't weak ghosts , so he dissapeared in the castle . The vandals ran after Dracula and Kokujo followed them in the castle . As they were running , the vandals splitted in 2 ways : the lead vandal and the 2 headed axe vandal went to right and the mace vandal and one headed axe vandal to left . Kokujo secretly followed the vandals wich went to the right .

The vandals wich went to the left have rided with their skeleton horses until they have met Frankenstein . Then they stopped and the one headed axe vandal yelled :

" Get outta the way , you giant undead creep ! "

Frankenstein then grabbed the 2 vandals and knocked their heads . Compaired to Frankenstein , the vandals were just piles of bones .

" Oh great , bro , we've found a loser with giant muscles no brains , what should we do now ? " the mace vandal asked the other .

" I suggest we attack him with our weapons ! " the one headed axe vandal answered .

The vandals hit Frankenstein with their one headed axe and mace , but didn't even leave a scartch on the giant's body . Then Frankenstein got angry and attacked the two .

" W-w-what shall we do now , bro ? " the mace vandal asked .

" RUUUUUUN !!!!! " the other yelled .

Both vandals ordered their horses to turn back and run . Frankenstein got really angry and ran after the two . Meanwhile , Kokujo was walking in a dark corridor . He was thinking of what should he do next , when , he heared a roar . Then Kokujo saw a werewolf approaching him . He tried to create his Dark Saber in his right hand , but it wouldn't appear and also he noticed that he forgot his scythe at the hotel , so he couldn't fight the werewolf . Kokujo then ran like crazy with the werewolf behind him . After a few minutes of running , he hid in a piano . In a few seconds the werewolf apeared but he didn't knew where Ko was , so he started searching . Kokujo then decided to play with the wolf , so he used his ventriloquism to toy arround with the monster .

" You must be the big bad wolf ! " a voice said from a knight armor .

The werewolf got angry and smashed the armor .

" Why are you angry , fuzzy face ? " another voice said from another armor .

This time the werewolf got so angry , that it casted the armor on the piano . Kokujo then got up hurt and said :

" Gosh , I ended up with a deadache ! "

The werewolf roared and approached Kokujo . When Ko thought that it was all over , he accidently pressed a button and a big candle support fell on the werewolf . The monster was unconcious , so it was Kokujo's chance to escape .

Meanwhile at the lead vandal and the two headed axe vandal . The two ghosts were now in the dining room . They saw nothing but a long table with dishes on it . Just then Dracula appeared out of nowhere .

" It's him ! " the lead vandal said .

" I warned you not to come here , now you shall suffer the wrath of Count Dracula ! "

" Tsh , spare us the bullcrap ! " the two headed axe vandal said and attacked the vampire .

Dracula dodged the axe and threw lots of bats on the vandal , but the vandal killed them all with ease . Then Dracula fired several paralising lazors on the vandals , but they dodged them all . Then the vandals both appeared out of nowhere and hit Dracula with both sword and 2 headed axe . The vampire fell on the ground hurt .

" Lets finish up this fucker ! " the lead vandal said .

" You haven't seen the last of me ! " Dracula said and escaped by turning into a bat .

Meanwhile Kokujo appeared in the castle's kitchen . All that running and fighting made him hungry , so he checked the fridge for snacks . When he opened the fridge he was amaised to see what was in it .

" Concentrated human blood , pet werewolf snacks , canned 20000 volt electricty ?! YUCK how could someone eat this stuff ? " Kokujo said discusted and closed the fridge .

Just then , Frankenstein appeared all hungry in the kitchen . The monster saw Kokujo and ran to it . Kokujo took out fast a pizza slice and threw it , but the monster didn't eat it .

" God , this is not ' Feed my Frankenstein ' by Alice Cooper ! HEEEEELP !! " Ko yelled and ran like a maniac from the monster .

Frankenstein was much more faster and reached Kokujo with ease . The boy then took a can of flour and casted it on the monster's head . Frankenstein then stopped to whipe off the flour from his eyes , while Kokujo ran away .

Meanwhile , the four vandals met eachother at the main hall .

" What happened to you ? " the lead vandal asked .

" We got chased by Frankenstein ! " the mace vandal said .

" We're lucky we still have our bones full ! " the one headed axe vandal added .

" We've met Dracula in person and took care of him ! " the lead vandal said proud .

" Yeah , but when we were about to finish him he turned into a bat and flew away ! " the 2 headed axe vandal said dissapointed .

" I've had enough of all this ! Lets find the one who is behind all this and kick his ass ! " the lead vandal said and took out his sword .

Meanwhile , Kokujo appeared in Frankenstein's lab . It was a giant room full of strange machines and chemical substances .

" Wow , now that's what I call a mad scientist's lab ! " Kokujo said amaised .

He walked arround and found doctor Frankenstein's diary . He opened it and read some of the pages . Near the end it was saying : " It's all my fault ! I shouldn't have made the Frankenstein or Werewolf experiment . I've created 2 monsters wich are now under the control of count Dracula ! Now the village is suffering because of these 3 monsters and there's no way to stop them ... NO .. there must be a way ! After week of research I've discovered an anti-werewolf formula ( the formula is written on the next page ) and to kill Frankenstein I have to find a way to shoot him ahain with a lightning . But even though I get rid of my experiments , there's absolutely no way to kill Dracula ! Now I'm giving one final shot ! I'm going to find the monsters and face them ! If you're reading this , then doctor Frankenstein dosen't exit anymore ... "

" Tsh , poor doctor ! " Kokujo said . " He said something about an anti-werewolf formula . Maybe it would actualy work ! "

Kokujo worked all alone on that formula for a few hours . After he got all the ingredients and created strange substances , he started mixing the substances . After adding one final substance , the sollution turned red and blew up . When Kokujo opened his eyes , he saw that the sollution was ready . Just then the werewolf apeared . Kokujo got up hardly wihle the werewolf ran to him ready for supper . When the monster was about to eat Ko , the long hiared boy casted the red liquid formula on the werewolf . The monster started caughing hard and then he melted all of a sudden . Kokujo was amaised that the formula of the doctor actually worked . Then Frankenstein appeared out of nowhere and ran to him . Kokujo started running like mad with Frankenstein behind him . All of a sudden , Kokujo remember what the doctor said in his diary , so he lured the monster in a machine wich was connected to an antena from the roof . Frankenstein catched Kokujo inside that machine and got ready to kill him , when a lightning stroke on the antena . Kokujo noticed that so he freed himself fast and ran . Before Frankenstein could do something , the lightning electrocuted him hard till he turned into ash .

Kokujo got out of doctor Frankenstein's lab and met the Windmill Vandals .

" You again ! Heh , we're going back from where we started ! " Ko said .

" Keep your powers for later , Kokujo Kyoshiro ! Now we've got a vampire to finish ! " the lead vandal said .

" Heh , you haven't finished Dracula till now , oh almighty Windmill Vandals ? "

" Shut up , no one's perfect , okay ? " the one headed axe vandal said .

" The only chamber we haven't searched from this castle is the tomb ! " the mace vandal said . " I suggest we all go there and see what's there ! "

" Wait , by WE , you're reffering to me as well ? " Kokujo asked .

" Do you want to defeat Dracula or not ? " the lead vandal asked .

" Tsh , fine , I'm coming ! "

The vandals and Kokujo climbed down to the castle tomb . The place was full of old coffins . The vandals started opening the coffins while Kokujo was sitting in a corner and watching them . Then they've found Dracula sleeping in one of the coffins .

" Who dares to disturb my sleep ? " Dracula said and got up .

" Give up , Dracula ! You're sorrounded ! " the lead vandal said .

" And your allies the werewolf and Frankenstein are dead ! " Kokujo added .

" I shall not give up that easy ! " Dracula said and fired a lazor on the vandals .

The skeleton vandals fell off their horses hurt . Kokujo then jumped on Dracula and the two fought . Dracula tried to bite the boy's neck , but Kokujo gave him a powerful fist in the cheek . Then Kokujo hit Dracula's mouth with his fist and was surprised to find his fist between the vampire's teeth . Dracula tried to bite his fist , but Kokujo hit him with his other fist . The two then made a few steps back and started breathing .

" You're pretty good for a crazy long haired boy ! "

" Heh , you're also pretty good for a 600 year old vampire ! "

Just then the mace vandal hit Dracula's head with his mace . Dracula got angry and ran after the vandal and then the one headed axe vandal came with a cross tot he vampire . Dracula got scarred and made a few steps back . Then the 2 headed axe vandal came with some garlic and threw it in the vampire's open mouth . Dracula then started coughing like mad and fell on the ground . Finally the lead vandal came with a wooden pin and a hammer . He took advantage of the fact that Dracula was weakened , so he put the wooden pin on the vampire's chest and in the next moment he hit it with his hammer and killed him . As Dracula died , his body disolved fast and the castle dissapeared .

" What the.......was it all an illusion ? " the mace vandal asked .

" Tsh , the castle was probably sustained by Dracula's power ! " Kokujo said .

" Kokujo Kyoshiro , this night we were allies , but next time we'll meet we'll be worst enemies , mark my words ! " the lead vandal said .

In the next moment , the vandals dissapeared in their green smoke . Kokujo was tired after this wacky night adventure and he walked back to the hotel as the sun started rising .


	21. Zakira's minions : Xanagazu and Yu

It was yet another full moon night . Kokujo's team was resting at another hotel after another day of shard searching with no luck . The Lordi team was as always eating the hotel keepers , while Kokujo was having a bath . Malice , Jamira and Mimi were outside the bathroom talking .

" So because of all those shards Zakira has stolen , he was able to bring Xanagazu back to life ! " Mimi said .

" Yeah , and I think that he'll use those shards to bring back to life even more minions ! More likely the most powerful ones ! " Jamira said .

" Zakira's army was grouped after their names and power rank from A to Z ! Z being Zakira the most powerful ! " Kokujo said from the bath .

" Now our problem is that we don't know who will Zakira bring back to life next ! " Malice said .

Meanwhile at Zakira's castle . Zakira was sitting in his room at the window while Xanagazu was bowing .

" With the duel you had with Kokujo I was able to find out his strategies . Now there's one thing left and this is his sword ! I need to find out its powers ! " Zakira said . " Now go forth , Xanagazu ! "

" Y-yes , Zakira-sama ! " she said with her voice mixed in anger and fear .

" My sister Yu is already on her way ! "

A girl with long blue hair wich was wearing a blue dress and reading a book was walking towards in the forest . That girl was none other than Zakira's sister , Yu !

Meanwhile , we go back at the city where Kokujo and the rest used to live before leaving for their adventure . We there find Kai at school being bored of the lesson . Just then , a baby with sun glasses appeared under his bench .

" Huh ? Boy George ? What are you doing here ? " Kai asked sweating .

" Heh , I got bored of being all alone at my home , so I've decided to visit you at your school ! " George said . " So what's up ? "

" Are you crazy ? Babies are not allowed at school ! Leave now before .... "

" Kai-kun ! Are you paying attention at the lesson ? " the teacher asked .

" Y-yes , teacher ! " Kai said and got up sweating .

" It's good to know ! " the teacher said and turned back to the black board .

" Who's that old hag ? " George asked .

" Sssh , that's my teacher , and I'll get in trouble if you keep talking ! "

" K-Kai ! "

" Yes , George ? "

" I-I have to go to the bathroom ! "

" W-what ?! "

" I have to go , NOW !! " George said and peed on Kai .

" Uh , what's that smell ? " Ayumi asked .

" P . U , it smells grose ! " a class mate said .

" From where does it come from ? " another one said .

" It's coming from Kai ! " the first class mate said and pointed to Kai wich was blushing .

Later , as the school finished , Kai , Ayumi and Boy George were walking home . Kai was angry because Boy George humiliadted him in front of the class and Ayumi was trying to calm him down .

" So , Kai-kun , do you think that Kokujo-kun and Malice-kun will come back ? " Ayumi asked .

" Like I care , they left us behind like we were nothing to them anymore ! " Kai said .

" I don't care about Kokujo , but I do hope that Malice would come back , she's so HOT ! Oh and I also hope that Mimi would come back too ! " Boy George said drooling .

Just then they all saw some people coming out of nowhere to the city . They thought that they were enemies , so they got ready to face them , but as those 'strangers' approached , they saw that they were : Mimi , Jamira , Malice and Kokujo ( the Lordi crew didn't want to come because they would've scarred the humans , so they remained at the hotel ) . Kai , Ayumi and Boy George all stared at them with O_O faces .

" F-friends , you have returned ! " Ayumi said with tears in her eyes .

" MIMIIII , I'VE MISSED YOU SOO MUCH !!!! " Boy George yelled and hugged her .

" Yeah , it's good to be finally home ! " Jamira said happy .

" Heh , I didn't miss this place that much ... " Kokujo said . " But I guess it's great to ... "

Before Kokujo could finish his sentence , Kai took out his gun and pointed it to him .

" Kai ? What's wrong with you ? " Ayumi asked .

" Stand back , Ayumi ! Kokujo has left us and dosen't even regret it ! We saved his life from Zakira back then .... "

" Actually Hakuoh did it .. "

" Whatever ! My point is that we tried to save him and that's his way to repay our efforts ! Now I'm gonna make him pay for his ungreatfulness ! "

Kai put his finger on the trigger and pointed the gun on Kokujo's head . Kokujo didn't say anything , he just stood there . Then without any warning , Kai shot the gun and evreyone yelled . When they opened their eyes , they saw that Kokujo dissapeared . After a few seconds , Ko reappeared behind Kai and put his scythe on his neck saying :

" Listen here , crazy one , I've learned lots of stuff on my travels , so your simple gun can't do anything to me ! Now either you calm down , either you can say goodbye to your life ! "

" K-Kokujo ! How could you ? I thought you were my friend ! " Kai said shocked .

" The Black Death dosen't have friends ! " Kokujo said and released the boy .

" Anyway , shall we all go to my house and celebrate ? " Ayumi suggested .

" Sounds like a great idea ! " Mimi replied .

And so , they all went to Ayumi's house and celebrated . Boy George was sitting in Mimi's arms and without her notice , he had his head between her boobs .

" This is heaven ! " Boy George said drooling .

Jamira was helping Ayumi and Malice with their cooking , Kokujo was watching TV all alone and Kai was having a bath upstairs . Then Ayumi and Malice brought the food and evreyone sit at the table to eat .

" I'm so glad that you've returned ! " Ayumi said . " Will you remain here ? "

" Sadly , no ! " Malice answered . " We have to find the last shards of the Proof of Duelmaster and also defeat Zakira ! We can't just give up our quest now , when he's getting way more powerful ! "

" But , I was hoping that you could stay ... " Ayumi said with a sad voice .

" We're staying here for the night , but after that we've leaving , so no tears in the morning , okay ? " Ko said with a cold voice .

" Okay , but one thing bothers me and that is that Kai won't finish his bath already so he could spend some time with you ! " Ayumi said and got up .

The pink haired girl went to the bathroom and knocked at the door .

" Kai , are you done with your bath already ? " she asked .

" No , I didn't even wash my hair ! " he answered .

" Then please come , Kai , why won't you spend some time with your friends ? "

" You still have the courage to call Kokujo a FRIEND ?! I'm surprised of you , Ayumi ! "

" Sigh , you're as hotheaded as him ! " the girl said and left .

As she was climbing down the stairs , she saw a strange girl wich was reading a book . That girl went to her and showed her the book . Then the pages started shining and caught Ayumi's soul in it .

Meanwhile at Kokujo and the rest . They were all enjoying Ayumi's meal .

" Man , these burgers are incredible ! " Kokujo said and bit one .

" Of course , after all I've made them ! " Malice replied .

" Oh , you can feed me with burgers anytime ! " Boy George said and opened his mouth so Mimi could put a burger piece in it . " Oh , God , I really am in heaven ! "

Then Kokujo took out his deck and Dark Saber and got up .

" We're sorrounded ! " he said .

" I fear that your cooking will have to wait ! " Jamira said and got up as well .

" Yeah , strange tho that I don't sense any demons , dragons OR Zakira ! " Ko replied .

" Yeah , let's go survey the area ! " Jamira said and got out with Kokujo .

As the two got out , they saw lots of humans wich were coming with their glowing decks to the house . They were sorrounded .

" I dentify yourselves ! " Kokujo demanded .

They didn't answer and showed their decks .

" Oh great , they're asking for it ! " Kokujo said and took out his deck .

Just then , Kai jumped out of the bathroom all dressed up and with his deck ready .

" Kai ? Did your emoness pass already ? " Kokujo asked .

" We don't have time for silly jokes now ! " Kai said and showed his glowing deck .

" You , me and Kokujo , just like in the good ol times , right , Kai ? " Jamira asked .

" Yeah , old friend , just like in the old times ! " Kai answered .

" SHIELDS UP !!! " all three yelled .

After lots of turns .

" Melnia , the Aqua Shadow totomeda ! " Kokujo yelled .

" Emeral totomeda ! " Kai yelled .

" Propeller Mutant totomeda ! " Jamira yelled .

The three creatures hit the three humans wich were dueling and all fell on the ground . then other three humans challenged them . Again , after many turns .

" Aqua Surfer totomeda ! " Kokujo yelled .

" Aqua Hulcus totomeda ! " Kai yelled .

" Hourglass Mutant totomeda ! " Jamira yelled .

Again the three creatures attacked the three opponents wich fell on the ground .But they wouldn't stop coming , so they had to duel more .

" Super Trash Train , Fuuma Devil totomeda ! " Kokujo yelled .

" Crystal Paladin totomeda ! " Kai yelled .

" Hydrooze , Mutant Emperror totomeda ! " Jamira yelled .

Meanwhile Malice , Mimi and Boy George were watching the duels from outside .

" What's going on out there ? " George asked .

" It seems that they're outnumbered ! " Malice answered .

" I'll go and join them ! " Mimi said .

Suddenly , Ayumi appeared out of nowhere and yelled :

" Help ! A strange person has got inside and attacked me ! "

" Huh ? What strange person ? " Mimi asked .

" I don't remember exactly ! I just know that it's somewhere in the corridors ! "

" Then lets go find it ! " Malice said .

They walked trough the dark corridors until they've found a room with the door opened . When they entered it , they saw a strange girl with blue hair , blue dress and a book wich was hiding her face .

" She must be the one ! " Mimi said and got her Kung Fu powers ready .

The girl then suddenly dissapeared . After that she reappeared behind them . When the girls and George turned their backs , the blue girl dissapeared again . Finally , the girl made up her mind and reappeared in the room . Mimi attacked her with her Kung Fu techniques , but the girl showed the book to her . Then something happened , and Mimi hit herself with the techniques and fell . Boy Geroge ran to catch her , but she was too hard , so she fell on him .

" Oh no , Mimi , Boy George , are you alright ? " Malice said and ran to them .

" Malice..... " the blue girl suddenly said .

" Huh ? " Malice said and turned to her .

Just then , Aymui caught Malice . The girl struggled , but she couldn't escape . Then the blue girl showed Malice her book pages .

" Look into my book and give your soul to me ! "

" Listen , we're not in the Inside the Fire by Disturbed , so cut it out ! " Malice said .

Suddenly , Malice's soul got out of her body and went to the book .

Meanwhile , the duelists wich Kokujo , Kai and Jamira had to face were much more powerful . After lots of turns , it seemed that their opponents were about to win , but then

" I evolve Belbel De Gaul , Death God Emperror into DORBALLOM , LORD OF DEMONS !!!! " Kokujo yelled like mad . " DORBALLOM DESTROY ALL HIS CREATURES ! Romanoff the 1st breack his final shields ! "

" I evolve Aqua Guard into Crystal Zweilancer ! " Kai said . " Ike Aqua Sniper breack his final shield ! "

" Vortex evolution ! I evolve Time Scout and Gigaslug into Cruel Naga , Avatar of Fate ! " Jamira said . " Now I tap Battleship Mutant and turn all my creatures into double breackers so ike Locomotiver double breack his shields ! Sea Mutant Dormel breack his final shields ! "

" Dorballom , Lord of Demons .... "

" Crystal Zweilancer .... "

" Cruel Naga , Avatar of Fate ..... "

" TOTOMEDAAAAA !!!!!!!! " they all yelled .

Just then , even more duelists came .

" We aren't getting anywhere ! " Kokujo said angry .

" You fools are so pathetic ! " a voice said .

The three boys turned arround and saw Xanagazu .

" You would've done well to slay them all with your powers ! That way they won't keep coming after you ! " she said .

" Xanagazu ! " Jamira exclaimed .

" Not you again ! " Kokujo said angry .

" Huh ? She survived ? " Kai asked .

" It's a long story , we'll explain later ! " Kokujo replied .

" Then again I suppose that if you were capable of slaying them you would've done it sooner ! " Xanagazu continued .

" Are you the one wich is posessing the town's residents ? " Kokujo asked .

" I am ! It was very easy ! I just deleted them and then someone helped me to take them out of there and control their minds ! "

" And who's that someone ? "

" Your friend Malice is having her soul sucked up right as we speek ! "

" You witch ! "

" This means that there's someone else here with Xanagazu ! " Jamira exclaimed .

" Malice...." Kokujo said worried in his mind .

" This time victory shall be mine ! " Xanagazu said and caled all the duelists .

" Kai , you go back in the house and help the girls ! " Kokujo said .

" What about you guys ? " Kai asked .

" YOU KNOW WHAT !!! " Kokujo yelled and took out the Dark Saber . " ME AND JAMIRA WILL FINISH THIS WITCH OFF !!!!!! "

Kokujo ran with the Dark Saber to Xanagazu , but suddenly she fired a deleting beam on him . Kokujo used the Dark Saber to block the beam , but it was hard .

" Why are you still here , Kai , MOVE YOUR ASS ALREADY !!! " Kokujo yelled .

" I'm on my way ! " Kai said and ran to the house .

" The help will arrive too late ! " Xanagazu said .

Kai bumped in to the house and found Ayumi lying on the floor .

" Oh no , Ayumi ! Say something ! " he yelled and took the girl in his arms .

" Kai.... " the girl said and opened her eyes . " Kai , it was horrible ! "

The girl huggbed Kai crying . Meanwhile Boy Geroge woke up and found Mimi unconcious and the blue girl sucking Malice's soul in her book .

" Hey , what are you doing to my friend ? STOP !!! " Boy George yelled and jumped to Yu , but then a barrier appeared and he couldn't even touch her .

Suddenly , Malice's soul got out of the blue girl's book and went back to its body . The girl read her book like crazy till she got the answer .

" That's weird . My book says that Malice's soul is powerful and it can't suck it ! " the girl said . " Still , I desire the 2 shards of the Proof wich are now in your posession ! "

The blue girl made a few steps to Malice , but suddenly she got up and pointed her arrow to her . Meanwhile , as Kai was hugging Ayumi , the girl suddenly took out a knife anda ttacked the boy . Kai hit her hand and she dropped the knife and after that he hit her in the stomach and she fell unconcious .

" If Ayumi was controlled then the others .... oh no ! Malice , Mimi , George , can you hear me ?! " Kai yelled .

Malice was pointing her arrow at the mistryous blue girl . The girl was asking herself how come Malice could still be moving . Just then Kai appeared in the room and saw them .

" That girl , she must be Xanagazu's ally ! " he exclaimed .

As she saw him , the blue girl ran away and Malice then fell on the ground .

" Oh no , Malice , what has she done to you ? " Kai asked .

" Wha-what happened ? Where's that book girl ? " Boy George asked as he woke up .

" Boy George , you were here , tell me what happened ! "

" That blue girl tried to suck Malice's soul in her evil book ! "

" Malice's soul ? "

Meanwhile at Kokujo and Jamira .

" I evolve Gal Volf , Dark Wolfblade into Ballom Emperror , Lord of Demons ! Destroy all his creatures ! " Kokujo said .

" I evolve Sea Mutant Dormel and Gigabalza into Cruel Naga , Avaar of Fate ! " Jamira said .

" Totomeda ! " both yelled and their creatures casted lazors on their opponents .

Then Xanagazu fired another deleting ray . Kokujo and Jamira dodged it hardly .

" What's the matter , Kokujo ? Why won't you attack me ? " Xanagazu asked .

" I haven't been fully recovered from my wounds ! But if I challenge her to a duel even though I'll win , all my energy will be gone ! " Kokujo thought . " I must finish her with the Dark Saber with just one swing ! Or wait , instead of trying the hard way , I could try the easy way ! On tha time when I fought White , i used a special attack of my Dark Saber to finish him off ! "

Then Kokujo got a flashback in his mind :

" _You bastard shouldn't have enterfeered ! " White said and threw a bottle of poison on Kokujo's head . The poison blinded him and White made a few steps back ready to attack _

" _What the... I can't see him anymore ! " Kokujo said scarred ._

" _Dark Saber , you and your owner shall vanish from this world forever ! " White said ._

_White then ran to attack Kokujo . Because Ko was blind he could sence with the help of the Dark Saber White's aura . He also senced the real power of the Dark Saber wich was like begging him to use it to defeat the enemy . Kokujo got sorrounded by a dark aura and then he ran with the Dark Saber towards White . _

" _TAKE THIS , WHITE !! DARKNESS CYCLONE !!!!!! "_

" _How did he discover the sword's main attack ?! " White asked himself shocked ._

_White used his arm to defend himself , but Kokujo slashed with the Dark Saber not him , but his aura . That attack made a huge explosion wich sorrounded White ._

The flashback ended as Kokujo contniued thinking :

" If I manage to find a way to use that attack again , I may defeat her ! Wait , I can sence Xanagazu's aura ! The Dark Saber is helping me to see it ! That's my final chance ! "

Kokujo ran to Xanagazu like mad . Meanwhile Kai , George and the rest were running to the battlefield to warn Kokujo about the book girl .

" If that book made Mimi's Kung Fu attack hit herself this means that if Kokujo tries that attack of the Dark Saber , the Darkness Cyclone , it will be redirected to him ! " Kai said .

" We've got to warn him fast before it's too late ! " Boy George said .

Kokujo was running towards Xanagazu ready to cut her aura .

" I can see it ! " Ko said .

" I allowed you to see it ! " Xanagazu replied .

" Xanagazu's aura ! "

" Wish to slice trough it , I imagine ? "

Just then , the book girl appeared behind Xanagazu as Kokujo attacked .

" YOU ARE MINE ! DARKNESS CYCLONE !!! " Kokujo yelled and slashed the aura .

" NOW PERISH !!!! " Xanagazu yelled and pushed the book girl in front of her .

The book girl showed her book and as the Darkness Cyclone touched the pages , it went back to Kokujo . The attack was too fast for the long hair boy , so he got hit hard by his own attack and fell on the ground bleeding hard . Just then Kai and the rest arrived .

" Oh no , Kokujo ! " Kai and Boy George yelled and ran to him .

Suddenly the sky got covered by dark clouds . Out of them a tornado came out and reached the ground behing Xanagazu and the book girl . Then out of that tornado Zakira came out .

" It's him , Zakira ! " Jamira exclaimed .

" AHAHAHAHA , that was indeed simple enough ! " Zakira laughed . " I came to ask you in person how did it feel to have your own powers turned against you and how painful was it ! "

" Zakira ! We are very honored of your presence ! " Jamira said .

" Heh , even I am surprised of how much damage I could make by just getting these two girls on my side ! I present you my new allies : Xanagazu and my sister Yu ! "

" What the ... YU ?! " Jamira asked shocked .

" But Yu was a good girl ! " Ayumi said .

" What have you done to her , Zakira ? " Kai yelled .

" It was easy to trick her into opening that book ! And as she opened it , she became my minion once more ! "

" Zakira , you're the one wich never has to stain his hands to do his dirty work ! So far you've just set traps for us ! And now this ! Just tell me , why can't you fight fair and square ?! " Jamira asked .

" Well why should I ? I always prefer to let others do my job ! "

" I think we've talked enough ! Zakira-sama , shall we take Kokujo's head with us as a trophy ? "

" Good idea , Xanagazu , but first let me show them how I've got the power to bring you back to life ! " Zakira said and took it something from his pockets .

Jamira , Kai and the rest were shocked to see that Zakira had the Proof of Duelmaster almost complete ! Kokujo then woke up as he senced the Proof and stared at Zakira .

" I've had enough of all this talk ! It's time for you to DIE !!! " Xanagazu yelled and fired a deleting beam towards them .

Jamira stood in front of Kokujo and started dancing his snake dance making the deleting beam freeze and turn into a crystal before it could touch someone . But as he did that , Xanagazu fired another deleting beam wich was faster . Just when the beam was about to delete evreyone , Malice got up and threw fast an arrow wich stroke Xanagazu's hand making the beam dissapear . Xanagazu fell on her knees because of the pain .

" You failed me , Yu ! How come you didn't absorb her soul in your book ? " Xanagazu yelled to Yu .

Just then all the souls from Yu's book started getting out .

" The souls are getting out of the mirror ! Does Malice have such a powerful soul ? " Zakira asked .

Then Malice started walking slowly because she was weakened and in the end she fell on Kokujo's body .

" Malice , are you okay ? " Boy George asked and ran to her .

" I'll be fine ! " she said and stared at Kokujo wich was bleeding .

" Malice......." Kokujo said weakened .

" Kokujo.........." she replied with tears falling from her eyes .

" How sweet , the two lovers are going to die in each others arms ! " Zakira laughed .

" You shut up ! I'm sick and tired of hearing your voice ! " Malice said and pointed her arrow to Zakira and the girls .

" Don't fire it , Malice ! It will only come back just as the Dark Saber did ! " George said " Don't worry ! My arrow is special ! " she said and threw it towards them .

Yu then showed the book pages and the arrow hit them . But suddenly then arrow entered the book and evreyone got surprised .

" The arrow went trough ! " Yu said worried .

" What's going on ? Why it didn't strike back at her ? " Xanagazu asked .

" Her arrow must be made of souls ! When it hit the book , it just got sucked and now because the book has too many souls in it , it will blow up if I won't release them all ! "

Yu then opened the book wide and all the souls got out .and went back to their bodies . As this happened , Malice and Ayumi got enough power to get up .

" It's over , Zakira , you're outnumbered ! " Malice said .

" GET HIM !!!! " Jamira yelled .

Malice , Jamira , Mimi , Boy George , Kai and Ayumi all ran to catch them , but just then out of the dark clouds a tornado came wich sorrounded Zakira and his minions helping them to escape . As they were gone , the clodus dissapeared from the sky .

" Curse them , they've escaped ! " Jamira said .

In the morning evreything seemed to be back to normal . Because Kokujo was too hurt to move , Malice called Awa to teleport them back at the hotel .

" Are you guys ready ? " Awa asked .

" Yes , ready when you are ! " Mimi said .

" Good-bye , guys ! Make sure to come back soon ! " Ayumi said waving .

" Take care of Kokujo , for me , Jamira ! " Kai said .

" NOOO ! DON'T LEAVE ME , MIMI !!!! | Boy George yelled crying .

" Oh well , bye bye ! " they all said and Awa teleported them .


	22. The mistery of Fua Yu

It was a dark night at Zakira's castle . Zakira was resting in his room while Xanagazu and Yu were having a break . Xanagazu was sitting with her back on the wall while Yu was sitting in a corner reading her book . For a few minutes it was silence .

" Gaah , I'm so bored ! " Xanagazu said . " Yu , aren't you bored ? "

" No , this book never bores me ! " Yu replied and kept reading .

" I think I'm gonna die of all this boredom , Yu , please give me that book , I wanna read something too ! "

" Sorry , but this book belongs to me , Xanagazu , I can't do it ! "

" Tsh , at least tell me of what it's about : action , adeventure , comedy ? "

" It's a secret ! " Yu said .

" You're so boring , Yu , I'm outta here ! " Xanagazu said and disappeared .

" Hm...interesting ! " Yu said and kept reading her book .

The girl read till she found something that shocked her . The thing was such a shocker , that she couldn't read the book for a while . She didn't want to remain with that shocking mistery unsolved , so she packed her book and deck and left the castle .

Meanwhile at Kokujo's team . They were all at a hotel . Kokujo was lying hurt on the bed , while Malice was taking care of his wounds .

" I think I'm done for now , you should get some rest now , Kokujo ! " the girl said and left Kokujo all alone in his room .

Malice and Jamira left to find some more medicinal stuff for Kokujo and Mimi , while the Lordi band stood at the hotel to watch upon Ko and Mimi and to reherse their songs . Kokujo couldn't get a good sleep . He kept thinking of Zakira and the Proof all the time and had nightmares . He dreamt himself all tied up by demons in front of Zakira wich was holding the Proof complete . All his friends were dead and he couldn't do anything . Zakira then sucked him in his own body and that's when Ko woke up . He was sweating an gasping for air .

" Curse you , Zakira , not even in dreams I can't escape from you ! " Ko said angry .

" Kokujo Kyoshiro........" a voice said from the window .

" Huh ? Who's there ? "

Kokujo got up from his bed and saw someone calling him in the middle of the night . he dressed up fast , packed his deck and scythe and ran outside , even though he was badly damaged . The Lordi band noticed that , so this time they followed him secretly . Kokujo walked and walked till he reached the beach . There he saw the one wich was calling him . That one was none other than the blue haired book girl , Fua Yu .

" Yu , it is you ! " Kokujo said .

" Kokujo Kyoshiro ! " Yu replied .

" What happened , Yu ? Why did you go back on your brother's side ? He's evil ! "

" I think that YOU should know this answer , Kokujo Kyoshiro ! "

" What the......ME ? Are you nuts , Yu ? "

" This book says clearly that my fate is in YOUR hands , not Zakira's ! I need to know an answer ! "

" God , you can't even trust books nowadays ! Listen , Yu , I'm not your fate controller or anything ! "

" You still choose to lie to me , right , Kokujo Kyoshiro ? That's it , I challenge you to a duel ! " Yu said and took out her glowing deck .

" I accept ! " Kokujo replied taking out his deck .

" SHIELDS UP !!!! " both yelled .

" I start by summoning Melnia , the Aqua Shadow ! " Kokujo said .

" I just charge mana and end ! " Yu said .

" Heh , I summon Maxval , Electro-Fuuma and then Melnia breack her shield ike ! "

" Shield trigger I cast Terror Pit destroy his Melnia ! And now my turn I fortify one of my shields with Rose Castle ! " Yu said smiling .

" What the.... a fortress ? " Kokujo asked shocked . " Haven't seen fortresses before ! "

" You see them now , Kokujo Kyoshiro ! Fortresses are like crossgears for shields ! And they stay as long as the fortified shield ain't broken with a few exceptions ! Rose Castle's effect makes all your creatures lose 1000 power HAH !!!! "

" Tsh I cast Eureka Charger to gain one more card in my hand and one more mana ! "

" Heh , trying to fasten your game am I right ? Your tricks won't work on me I now summon Necrodragon Giland ! "

" Heh , Zombie Dragons , huh ? Thanks , Yu , for revealing me what races you use ! I now summon Gal Volf , Dark Wolfblade and choose the race Zombie Dragon ! "

Yu discarded a Necrodragon Jagraveen and also lost the Rose Castle shield wich was Spiral Gate so she looked angry towards Kokujo . She drew her next card and smiled .

" Heh I cast Cyber Brain and draw 3 cards ! Now Necrodragon Giland dobule breack his shields ike ! "

" Heh and now my turn , graveyard evolution ! I take Melnia from my graveyard and evolve it into Death March , Practitioner of Death ! After this I evolve Gal Volf into Ballom Emperror , Lord of Demons ! Ballom Emperror destroy her Necrodragon Giland ! Death March breack her shield ! "

" Heh , and now my turn I summon Bloody Squito and fortify one of my shields with Rose Castle and the other with Mysterious Castle – Potemkin ! Rose Castle's effect will make your creatures lose 1000 power so bye bye Death March and Mysterious Castle – Potemkin destroyes one of your creatures after it breacks my shields ! Lets see you defeat these , Kokujo Kyoshiro , HAHAHAHAHA !!! "

Just then , the Lordi band appeared out of nowhere .

" Lordi to the rescue ! " Mr Lordi yelled .

" Er , I think that you should work more on these speeches , Mr Lordi ! " Awa said sweating .

" Anyway , we've come here to make sure that Kokujo's fine , so leave him alone you book bitch ! " OX said .

" You.....YOU MONSTERS SHALL NOT ENTERFEER !!!! " Yu yelled .

Yu then created a barrier between the duel tables and Lordi .

" What the .... guys !!! " Kokujo yelled .

" They cannot help you , Kokujo Kyoshiro ! Now do your turn ! "

" Tsh fine I cast Eureka Charger to draw a card and gain one mana and after that I summon antoher Gal Volf , Dark Wolfblade ! Again I choose Zombie Dragon ! "

This time Yu discarded a Necrodragon Halverd and lost her Potemkin shield which was Terror Pit . Now she was really angry .

" Ike , Ballom Emperror , breack her final shield ! " Kokujo ordered .

" Block it , Bloody Squito ! " Yu said and the red insect jumped in front of the shield and got killed by Ballom Emperror's lazor . " Heh and now my turn ! I cast Death Smoke on Gal Volf and also summon another Bloody Squito ! "

" Heh , wanna toy with me , right , girly ? I summon Super Trash Train , Fuuma Devil ! Now I'll definetly draw more cards ! Ballom Emperror breack her final shield ! "

" Block it , Bloody Squito ! "

" Heh , now that your Squito has died , I'll draw a card ! Your turn ! "

" Heh I cast Eureka Charger to draw a card and gain a mana and after this I summon Necrodragon Giland ! "

" Heh , you're finished , Fua Yu ! I evolve Ballom Emperror into Ballom , master of Death ! "

Then behind Kokujo a darkness gate opened and a blue demon with giant bird wings spread its feathers in te air .

" AHAHAHAHA ! Ike Ballom breack her final shield ! "

Yu took cover as the giant blue winged demon fired a BIG lazor on her last shield . After this , the shield regenerated itself and turned into a shining card wich Yu took in her hand laughing .

" AHAHAHAHA IT'S OVER ! SHIELD TRIGGER I CAST SPIRAL GATE SEND SUPER TRASH TRAIN BACK TO HIS HAND !!!! "

" Crap ! " Kokujo thought .

" And now my turn I cast another Spiral Gate to return Maxval back to your hand ! After this I evolve Necrodragon Giland into SUPER NECRODRAGON ABZO DOLBA !!!!! "

The skinny black Zombie Dragon Giland started shining hard and turned into a giant white dragon with red eyes and claws . It was Super Necrodragon Abzo Dolba !

" Hahaha ! Abzo Dolba has 11000 power , but it gets 2000 more power for each creature from my graveyard ! I have 7 creatures in my graveyard , so my Abzo Dolba has now 25000 POWER !!!! HAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!! "

" I-it can't be ! " Kokujo said shocked .

" Your tiny Ballom has just 12000 power ! So Abzo Dolba destroy his Ballom ike ! "

The white dragon created a lazor in its mouth and flied over the blue demon Ballom . Abzo Dolba caught Ballom with its calws and then casted the GIANT lazor on him making the giant blue demon blow up in front of Kokujo's shocked face .

" Heh , I end my turn for now , Kokujo Kyoshiro ! " Yu said smiling .

" Tsh I summon Maxval Electro-Fuuma , Super Trash Train Fuuma Devil and Bloody Squito ! " Kokujo said sweating .

" Heh , if you think that those can stop me , then you're definetly just a weak starter at this game ! I cast Magic Shot – Romanoff Strike and make your Trash Train lose 5000 power and die ! And now ike Abzo Dolba breack his final shields ! "

" Block it , Bloody Squito ! And now my turn I summon Aqua Surfer ! "

" What the .... " Yu said shocked .

" Aqua Surfer shall send Abzo Dolba to your hand ! " Kokujo said smiling .

" Grrr... you'll pay for that ! My turn I summon Romanoff the 1st , Lord of the Demonic Eye and Bloody Squito ! With Romanoff's effect I'll put Terror Pit in my graveyard ! "

" Heh , I summon Melnia the Aqua Shadow and Bloody Squito ! Aqua Surfer totomeda ! " Kokujo ordered and the water surfer went with its surfboard to the blue girl .

" Block it , Bloody Squito ! " Yu said and the red insect jumped on the water surfer .

Both creatures battled till both of them blew up . Yu then smiled with a scarry evil smile as she drew her next card wich started shining .

" My turn I summon Necrodragon Giland ! " Yu said . " And you know what's next ! I evolve Necrodragon Giland into SUPER NECRODRAGON ABZO DOLBA !!!!! "

" Oh no , Kokujo's in trouble ! " Amen said .

" We've got to do something ! " Kita continued .

" But what ? We can't even breack her barrier ! She's protected by Zakira ! " Awa said .

" This means that we can't teleport there , right ? " OX asked .

" Yeah , but there's one thing left to do ! " Mr Lordi said . " Grab your instruments , guys , we'll try to wake up the girl's true nature ! "

Back at the duel .

" And now I attack with Romanoff the 1st , Lord of the Demonic Eye ! " Yu said . " I'll activate Romanoff Strike from my graveyard and all your creatures shall lose 5000 power and DIE !!! "

" OH crap , I'm doomed ! " Kokujo thought .

" Dobuel breack his shields , Romanoff the 1st ! And now Super Necrodragon Abzo Dolba BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELD !!!!!! "

" Shield trigger activate ! " Kokujo said . " I cast Terror Pit destroy her Romanoff ! And now my turn I summon Maxval , Electro – Fuuma , Bloody Squito and Romanoff the 1st , Lord of the Demonic Eye ! I'll put Magic Shot , Romanoff Strike to my graveyard ! "

" Heh , you're now trying to do the same moves as me , right , Kokujo Kyoshiro ? " Yu asked . " Well find out that they won't work ! I now... "

Just then Yu heared some low piano notes . After that she also heared a guitar . Yu turned her back and saw the Lordi band .

" She cannot help herself , The voices tell her so , All sinners go to hell , She's gotta help them go ! " Mr Lordi sang calm .

Then something happened in Yu's mind and she made a few steps back scarred .

" What's going on ? " Yu asked herself . " What's with this song ? "

Then Mr Lordi started singing whildly as Amen and OX played some powerful guitar riffs to make the atmosphere more tensioned .

" SHE KNOWS IT , IT AIN'T JUST HER FANTASY !!! "

" Stop it ! " Yu yelled to them but no use .

" THAT DRIVES HER ! DEEP IN HER THE KILLER ROOOOOOOOOOSE !!!!! "

Then Yu got a strange headache and closed her eyes . When she opened them , they were unusually red and she was wondering what was going on with her .

" It's working ! " Awa said .

" EVILYN YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR ! " Mr Lordi and Kita sang . " NOTHING SAVES YOUR PRUTRED HEART ! THERE'S NO ROOM IN HEAVEN ANYMOOOOOORE !!! "

" STOP IT ! THAT'S NOT TRUE !!! " Yu yelled and looked lost to the sky .

" EVILYN YOU CHOSE TO FALL , YOU SHALL FALL FOREVERMORE ! EVILYN YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR , COS YOUR HEART IS MADE IN HELL ! COS YOUR HEART IS MADE IN HELL ! "

" NOOOO !!! " Yu yelled and fell from the dueling table .

As the girl was falling , she had the impression she was falling to hell to pay for all the evil she did . As she landed on the ground , Yu became good once again .

" Wha-what's going on ? " Yu asked and got up .

" Yu , you're back to normal ! " Kokujo said .

" K-Kokujo-kun..... " Yu said , but then her eyes became red again and she turned evil .

" It worked ! Mr . Lordi lets continue the song ! " Amen said .

" YOU SHUT UP !!!! " Yu yelled and blasted the Lordi band away . " Now where were we ? Oh yeah , I was about to finish you , Kokujo Kyoshiro ! I cast 2 Death Smokes to destroy your Maxval and Bloody Squito ! Tsh , this book must be wrong , a wealking like you has my fate in his hands ? I must've read wrong , anyway , you're finished , you false light of hope ! Super Necrodragon Abzo Dolba totomeda ! "

The giant white dragon roared and then flied to Kokujo and fired a GIANT lazor on the boy . Kokujo was thrown away by the lazor and landed on the same place Lordi landed . Yu then walked angry back to the castle .

" This book still says that Kokujo Kyoshiro has my fate in his hands ! And this book never lies ! "Yu said in her mind . " How can it be ? Kokujo Kyoshiro .... who are you ? "


	23. Kokujo's demon rises !

It was a cloudy day . Kokujo and the others were at a hotel as usual . Kokujo and Mimi were still in bed because of their wounds , while the Lordi band was recovering pretty fast . Malice was gone to buy some medicines , while Jamira was bringing some water to both Kokujo and Mimi . Kokujo was again having nightmares with Zakira .

" Soon , very soon , the Proof of Duelmaster shall be complete once again ! " Zakira said in the dream and showed the uncomplete Proof in his hands .

" Curse you , Zakira , you deceived me and Malice once again and stole our shards ! " Kokujo said in his dream . " Why the hell won't you leave us alone ? "

Then Kokujo woke up and murmed because of the pain . Just then Jamira entered the room with a bottle of water .and heared him .

" Kokujo , are you in pain ? " Jamira asked . " That's expected since you got fully hit by the Darkness Cyclone ! Mimi's hurt too , she got hit by her own Kung Fu attacks , so she shouldn't move for a while ! "

" And Malice ? "

" She went to find some medicinal stuff and food ! Here , I brought you some mineral water ! " Jamira said and gave Kokujo the bottle .

Kokujo got up hardly and drank from the bottle . Just then , some Soul Catcher hands appeared out of nowhere with souls .

" What the.... Soul Catchers ? " Kokujo asked .

" You'll need these souls ! " they all heared a voice and when they turned , they saw Malice coming with medicines , food and more Soul Catcher hands .

" Malice ! "

" Kokujo , dosen't matter how 'fast' your wounds heal or what medicine I give you , those wounds are too nasty for your body ! You need these souls of the dead to sustain your body till you fully recover ! " Malice said and ordered the Soul Catcher to go to Ko .

The black hands laied the souls inside Kokujo's body , so he had the power to at least get up from the bed . Meanwhile , Xanagazu was outside the room spying on them and listening to the conversation .

" So , Malice is the one wich is helping Kokujo heal ! I wonder why did I even come here , these two are sooo boring ! " Xanagazu said in her mind .

Then she remembered Zakira's order .

" Xanagazu , go and spy Kokujo , we need to find out all we can about him ! "

Back at Kokujo's and Malice's conversation .

" Kokujo , Zakira is our worst enemy ! We need to not lay our guards down not even when we're hurt ! " Malice said .

" Oh , God , they're so boring ! " Xanagazu thought . " Why not kill them now ? Kokujo is close to death , he hasn't even senced me ! "

Xanagazu then got ready to fire a deleting beam on them , but Malice shot her right hand with an arrow and she fell on the ground because of the pain .

" It's Xanagazu ! " Kokujo exclaimed .

" Your head will be next ! " Malice said and threw another arrow .

Xanagazu then created an energy ball and jumped on it . The ball flew as fast as it could before Malice's arrow could reach it .

" She escaped ... " Malice said . " Kokujo , Zakira's power is growing bigger and bigger ! You mustn't allow him to kill you ! Your life belongs to me ! "

" Heh , I wouldn't agree more , my dear ! " Kokujo said and sit back on the bed .

Meanwhile , at a village . Something entered a horse stable and ate them . When the villagers ran to the stable , they saw a golden tiger eating the horses and an indian boy dressed in golden clothes sitting on it . The boy saw the humans and ordered the tiger to eat them . The villagers ran as far as they could , but the tiger catched them and ate them one by one . Just then Xanagazu appeared behind the boy with the tiger .

" That boy is pathetic ! Nothing more than a braniless brat sitting on a mechanic tiger ! " Xanagazu said in her mind .

" Xanagazu , you were thinking that I'm just a brainless brat sitting on a mechanic tiger , weren't you ? " the boy asked and turned to her .

" He's toying with me , this boy is able to read my mind ! " Xanagazu thought .

" As you guessed , Xanagazu , I can read people's minds ! " the boy said .

" Who are you ? " Xanagazu asked the indian boy .

" I'm surprised you don't remember me ! My name is Ubabel ! "

" Of course , Ubabel , the boy wich can read other's minds and see trough evreything ! Sorry , but I can't remember ANYONE from Zakira's ex-team , dunno why ! "

" Like it matters anymore , Zakira-sama has sent me to kill EVREYONE from this villlage to lure Kokujo and the rest here ! So please do me a facor and use one of these mortals to lure the others here ! "

" My pleasure ! " Xanagazu said smiling .

Meanwhile at the hotel . The Lordi band was once again rehersing their songs , while Jamira was watching TV and Malice was taking care of both Kokujo and Mimi . Just then a human appeared all weakened . Kokujo and the others senced him and ran outside .

" A tiger has come ! It devoured the entire village ! " the man said weakened .

" A tiger ? " Jamira asked .

" It was controlled by an indian like boy ! " the man continued .

" Indian like boy ? It must be one of Zakira's minions ! " Kokujo said . " Oh no , indian like boy controlling a tiger , it must be ...... "

" Ubabel ! " Kokujo , Malice , Jamira and Mimi exclaimed .

" H-help me ! " the human said and turned into ash .

" Oh my God ! Was he already dead ? " Mimi asked shocked .

" Xanagazu must've controlled him with Yu's help ! " Jamira said . " It must be a trap ! "

" A trap so I could go to mee them in the village ! " Kokujo replied .

" Are you going ? You can't fall for their trap ! Your wounds are too serious ! " Malice said worried .

" I don't have any other options ! If they sent the human here , they must know where we are , so fleeing is not an option ! We have to face them sooner or later ! " Kokujo said .

Meanwhile at the village . The tiger was now eating chickens while searching for more humans . Xanagazu was watching Ubabel and the tiger bored .

" I think that you've killed EVREY living being from this city , Ubabel , so why won't you give it a rest already ? "

" Zakira has ordered me to kill evrey single being in the village ! So I shall make sure that my mechanical tiger devours evrey human , cow , chicken or horse ! "

" Hmph , do as you wish , I can't bare your company any longer ! " Xanagazu said .

Just then , Kokujo appeared out of nowhere and slashed both Ubabel and the tiger with his Dark Saber . After that he attacked them with his scythe , but they dodged it fast . Then Malice , Jamira and the company appeared .

" It really is Ubabel ! " Jamira said .

" You're surprised that I dodged your scythe ! You are surprised by my tiger's speed , despite it's heavy metal material ! " Ubabel said to Kokujo .

" Huh ? He knows what I'm thinking ! " Kokujo said in his mind .

" Hehehehe , just as you suspect , I am able to read the minds of others , Kokujo ! " Ubabel said smiling . " Xanagazu and Yu were just the start ! Now I am the next soldier of Zakira and I shall cause more chaos than both my predeccesors ! "

" The speech is over , loser ! Time to take you and your tiger off the stage ! " Kokujo said and jumped with the Dark Saber to them .

Ubabel and the tiger just jumped out of the way and then attack Kokujo from behind . Kokujo barely dodged and landed on the ground gasping for air .

" I told you , I know evrey thought of yours , so I can predict whatever move you'll make before you even do it ! " Ubabel said . " You seem to be sufferring from wounds caused by Zakira's sister , Yu , am I right ? "

" Not quite ! " Kokujo said and got up . " I'm getting tired of you ! "

Kokujo jumped with the Dark Saber , but Ubabel just stepped aside along with the tiger and Kokujo just hit the ground . Then Ubabel appeared behind him and his tiger hit him with it's metallic paws .

" Fool , I can predict evrey move you wanna do before you even make it ! " Ubabel said .

" That's it ! " Malice said . " I'm gonna help Koku........ "

" Malice ! Thinking to hit me with your arrows ? " Ubabel asked . " Don't even try ! My tiger will kill you before you draw the bow ! Also , Mimi , you are unable to battle , you cannot fight since you were hit by your own attack ! And Mr Lordi , don't you even try to sing any of your songs , because I've got lots of Black Metal demons behind me wich can resist your powers ! As for Jamira ......... that's weird , I can't sence any thought in his head ! It's like he can't even think ! "

" HEY YOU ! HOW DARE YOU CALL THE ALMIGHTY COBRA KING JAMIRA AN UNABLE TO THINK RETARD ?! " Jamira yelled .

" Don't worry , Jamira , he's only toying with you ! " Mr Lordi said .

Ubabel and his tiger turned back to Kokujo wich got up hardly . Kokujo then senced something . It was Ubabel's aura . He felt it like hell , and he wanted to cut trough it with the Dark Saber using its ultimate attack , the Darkness Cyclone !

" Kokujo , you're trying to slash my aura thus blowing me out , aren't you ? " Ubabel asked .

" If you can figure that out , then you know you're gonna die ! " Kokujo said and jumped with the sword .

Ubabel then took control of his own aura and made it dissapear , so Kokujo couldn't use the Darkness Cyclone anymore .

" So that's how you want it , huh ? " Kokujo said . " Okay , then I'll just slice your head in half , TAKE THIS !!!!!!!! "

Kokujo attacked Ubabel with the Dark Saber and just then , his mechanical tiger caught the sword in its fangs . Ubabel then started laughing like mad and said :

" Your precious Dark Saber is nothing more than a butter knife ! You're finished ! "

Then the tiger bit the sword hard until it got destroyed . Evreyone was shocked to see such a thing , especially Kokujo wich landed on the ground .

" HAHAHAHA , it seems that my tiger's fangs are more powerful than your Dark Saber ! " Ubabel laughed .

" He destroyed my Dark Saber ! " Kokujo said shocked .

" TAKE THIS !!!!!! " Ubabel yelled and his tiger slashed Kokujo with its claws .

The boy fell on the ground bleeding hard and almost dead .

" AHAHAHA , Kokujo , it's a pity that your blood is now cold and dosen't give appetite for my tiger ! Your sword is destroyed and so is your spirit ! "

Then Ubabel turned with his tiger at Kokujo's team wich were all terrified .

" You all think to kill me now , don't you ? Well you all must know that I'm prepared for each one of you and my tiger shall devour you all ! And you , Malice , you're the first ! "

Ubabel approached the girl with his tiger . Malice made a few steps back and she fell on the ground scarred . She was calling Kokujo in her mind , but no use .

" Foolish girl ! " Ubabel said . " Your Kokujo is already .... wait a minute ! What's this ? It's Kokujo's sence , but how could it be ? "

Just then Kokujo appeared out of nowhere with his eyes red as the fires from hell and without his shirt on . He slashed one of the mechanical tiger's feet with his scythe and then landed on the ground saying :

" What's wrong , Ubabel ? I thought that you were able to read my mind ! "

" Kokujo........ " Jamira said .

" What's happened to Kokujo's face ? " Malice aked herself .

" I don't understand ! How have you transformed ? " Ubabel asked .

" Pff...how would I know that ? You should be less concerned about me and more concerned about the Judgement of Beyond ! " Kokujo said and jumped to Ubabel .

Ubabel then jumped with his tiger , but then Kokujo used his scythe and with just one swing , he destroyed Ubabel's mechanical tiger . The boy was very scarred . What happened to the long haired weakling wich was easy to trick and whose legendary Dark Saber got destroyed by him ? That long haired boy was now changed ! His eyes were red , his veins were dark pink , his chest and stomach had scarrs and his teeth were sharp . It seemed like he was his demon version or something .

" Who.......who are you ? " Ubabel asked scarred .

" Your worst nightmare ! " Kokujo replied .

" There's only one way I can survive this fight ! And this is by challenging him to a duel ! " Ubabel thought and took out his glowing deck . " I challenge you to a duel ! "

" Heh , I accept , you mortal ! "

And so the duel between Kokujo and Ubabel started . After lots of turns .

" I summon Skysword , the Savage Vizier and gain one mana and one shield after that I summon Chief De Baula , Machine King of Mystic Light and return Natural Snare from my graveyard to my hand ! " Ubabel said . " And now Al Babylon , Blue Divine Dragon double breack his shields ! "

" Heh , my turn , I summon Melnia , the Aqua Shadow and then evolve Belbel De Dios , Death Castle Beast Lord into BALLOM EMPERROR , LORD OF DEMONS !!!!!!!! BALLOM EMPERROR DESTROY ALL HIS CREATURES !!!!!!! "

" Oh crap ! " Ubabel thought .

" BALLOM EMPERROR DOUBLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS !!! " Kokujo yelled .

" Sh-shield trigger activate ! " Ubabel said scarred . " I summon Aqua Surfer ! Send his Daidalos , General of Fury back to his hand ! And now my turn I summon Aqua Super Emeral and replace one of my shields with a card from my hand ! After this I summon Mesai Daguras , Matchless Totem ! Aqua Surfer breack his shield ! "

" Shield trigger I summon Aqua Surfer ! Send his Aqua Super Emeral back to his hand ! And now my turn I summon Maxval , Electro – Fuuma and Bloody Squito and cast Eureka Charger to draw one more card and gain one more mana ! BALLOM EMPERROR DOUBLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS IKE ! " Kokujo yelled again .

" Shield trigger I cast Natural Snare send his Melnia to his mana zone ! "

" Aqua Surfer breack his shield ! "

" Shield trigger I cast another Natural Snare and send your Ballom Emperror to your mana zone ! " Ubabel said scarred . " What's wrong with him ? I can't sense his love , fear or hate anymore ! All I sence in him is anger and the obsessive wish to kill me ! I mustn't let him defeat me ! I summon Chief De Baula and return Natural Snare to my hand and after this I summon Emeral and replace my final shield with a card from my hand ! Afterwards I summon Blue Divine Dragon Spell Dragon Blue ! That's it , next turn you're finished , Kokujo Kyoshiro ! "

" HeheheheAAAHAHAHAHA YOU PATHETIC FOOL !! You shouldn't have used Natural Snare so much cos now I have 14 mana ! " Kokujo said with a scarry voice .

" So what ? " Ubabel asked sweating .

" So I can defeat you now ! Oh yes , I can feel the smell of your delicious blood ! I use Maxval's effect and summon for only 5 mana Gal Volf , Dark Wolfblade ! I choose Earth Dragon ! "

" How did he knew ? " Ubabel asked himself shocked .

The only card left in ubabel's hand was Matchless Dragon Saint Geo Mastercha wich was Apollonia Dragon AND Earth Dragon , so he discarded it and lost his final shield wich was Natural Snare .

" And now for just 9 mana I evolve Gal Volf into DORBALLOM , LORD OF DEMONS !!!!!!! " Kokujo yelled .

Then the skies darkened as a lightning stroke the 4 sword wolf demon Gal Volf turning him into the almighty lord of all darkness , the red winged goat demon Dorballom !

" Hey , Kokujo , long time no see ! " Dorballom said .

" SHUT UP !! SERVANTS DON'T SPEEK TO THEIR MASTERS !!! " Kokujo yelled .

" WHAT THE F**K ?! " evreyone just said shocked .

" Since when Kokujo is treating Dorballom as a servant ? " Jamira asked .

" Dorballom is like his soul mate ! He can't be Kokujo if he's doing that ! " Malice said .

" YOU'RE ALL MINE , UBABEL !!!! " Kokujo yelled like mad as his red eyes became even more red . " DORBALLOM ........... TOTOMEDAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!! "

The giant demon created a lazor ball and casted it on the scarred indian boy . As Ubabel was flowing in the air hurt , Kokujo appeared out of nowhere near him and slashed his body with his scythe . When evreything calmed down , Malice and the rest saw Kokujo cutting Ubabel's dead body with scythe and after that licking the blood from the scythe .

" What's going on ? What's happened to Kokujo ? " Malice asked scarred .

" I feel the blood rushing trough my body ! Why do I feel this way ? I feel the need to kill more ! " Kokujo said in his mind as he was licking the blood from his scythe .

" Kokujo ? " Malice said as she approached .

" Grr.....stay away from me ! " Kokujo said . " I can't say whay I'm gonna do next ! "

" What's going on ? What's wrong with him ? " Kita asked .

" The demon in him , it's gotten stronger ! " Amen answered .

" Yes , he's almost like a full blood demon now ! " Awa said worried .

Malice approached Kokujo slowly . Kokujo stared at her with his empty dark red eyes .

" Kokujo , please , you've killed Ubabel , now stop ! " Malice said .

" Stay away from me ! " Kokujo said and pointed his scythe to her .

" Kokujo , take this ! " Malice said and punched Kokujo in the stomach when he wasn't even expecting .

Kokujo fell on the ground as evreyone was shocked to see that a simple punch could put him on the ground . Just then , Kokujo got up angry , but he was back to normal .

" Hey , what did you that for ? " Ko asked angry .

" Thank goodness you're back ! " Malice said and hugged him .

" What do you mean ? Where was I ? "


	24. King Alcadeias creates the Arcadia Saber

It was a dark night . At the devastated village there was nothing left . Ubabel's dead body was laying down on the place where there once was a village . Just then , Toto appeared out of nowhere and ran to it .

" Well , won't you look at that ! It's Ubabel slayed just as White-sama told me ! CAACACACACA you diserved that for a long time , Ubabel ! And now that you're dead , not only that you can't toy with me anymore , but I , Toto the clown can also act almighty in front of you without you saying a thing ! CAAACACACACACA !!! "

Toto then danced in front of Ubabel's dead body . After that he hit it with his scepter and kept saying : stupid , stupid , stupid . And after that , he took off his pants and showed his ass to Ubabel's body . After doing all this , Toto calmed down and said :

" Who on Earth could've defeated Ubabel ? "

" Kokujo ! " a voice said behind him .

" White-sama ! " Toto said and turned to White wich was approaching .

" Kokujo did this , although I'm sure that he couldn't escape unharmed from the battle ! "

White then took Ubabel's dead head in his hands and started at it thinking :

" It surely is Kokujo's work here ! I sence the Dark Saber evreywhere on Ubabel ! So it seems I was right , Ubabel IS the one wich destroyed the Dark Saber ! "

White then started walking away with Ubabel's head .

" We're taking the head with us ? " Toto asked .

" Yes , now come with me , Toto ! "

" Yes , my lord ! "

" The sent of the wind tells me what has happened here . " White said in his mind . " One thing bothers me , the sent of Kokujo's blood has changed ! It ain't the sent of a human anymore ! Kokujo's blood is now demon blood ! "

Meanwhile at Kokujo's team . They were all at a river making grill and eating , but Kokujo was sitting all alone staring at the river and thinking .

" When the Dark Saber was destroyed I was certain I was going to die ! But then my entire body started burning with the desire to live ! " Kokujo said in his mind . " The next thing I remember is killing Ubabel's tiger and challenging him to a duel . After defeating him and killing him , I felt something strange , something I've never felt before ! Pure pleasure for killing Ubabel ! "

Then Malice came to Kokujo and offerred him a plate with some meat .

" What's this ? " Ko asked .

" Grilled pig , this one's for you ! " Malice replied .

" Would you snap out of it already ? " Jamira asked . " Quit crying over your destroyed sword and come back to normal ! "

Then Kokujo got annoyed by Jamira and stole his plate with grilled pig meat and ate it .

" HEY THAT'S MY PIG !!!! "

" Not anymore ! " Kokujo said and showed Jamira his toungue .

Then the skies darkened all of a sudden and a lightning stroke the ground . The lightning opened a large dimension portal .

" That's the portal wich Dorballom uses to travel ! " Mr . Lordi said .

" But why did it open ? " Awa asked .

Then out of it , the proud knight with 2 guns , dark lord armor and red cape , Romanoff the 1st appeared .

" Kokujo ! " Romanoff yelled and hugged Ko even though he was a 10 meter high creature and Kokujo just a human .

" HEY !!! LET GO OF ME YOU CRAZY KNIGHT RETARD !!! " Kokujo yelled .

" Okay ! " Romanoff said and let go of Kokujo . " Anyway , I've come here to find out what happened with the Dark Saber , so tell me , where is it ? "

" An indian freak called Ubabel used his mechanical tiger to destroy it ! " Ko said .

" Just as I suspected ! " Romanoff said in his mind . " That's why the sent of Kokujo's blood has changed ! "

" So what now ? " Jamira asked .

" Kokujo , you have to go to Lord Dorballom ! He's the one wich created the Dark Saber , maybe he knows how to solve this problem ! " Romanoff said .

" Okay , then lets go ! See ya guys later ! " Kokujo said to his team and entered the portal

Romanoff remained with Kokujo's team to protect them and eat some grill in the same time . They had lots of discussions about serious stuff and random stuff in the same time . They talked about their own pasts , the awsomeness of horror movies , monsters , Lordi and metal , and also Romanoff and the humans talked about dueling strategies .

" And you were certain that Kokujo went trough the transformation ? " Romanoff asked .

" Yes , does it have anything to do with the Dark Saber getting destroyed ? " Malice said

" I'm afraid that yes ! You see , the Dark Saber was created by Dorballom and it chose Kokujo as its rightfull owner , therefore the saber had 2 purposes : to protect Kokujo from his enemies and to keep the demon in him locked up ! "

" But Kokujo has a demon inside ? " Jamira asked .

" He didn't have before , but after the Dark Saber chose him as its rightfull owner , he got mixed with Darkness both physical and psyhical and therefore an alter ego of him was created ! That alter ego posesses all his negative sides and it's more like a monster version of Ko , this is Kokujo's demon ! " Romanoff said . " You see , Kokujo's death was inevitable when the Dark Saber got destroyed ! His strong desire to live awakens his demon ! And even though he would still have the Dark Saber , it is already too late ! Now that Kokujo tasted the pleasure of brutal slaying , the demon will appear even easier ! "

" Does that mean that his heart is taken over by his demon ? " Malice said in her mind .

The girl stared worried in the fire and thought of the Kokujo she knew for so long time . Meanwhile in the Darkness Kingdom . You could hear Dorballom's cry from miles away

" BUUHUUHUHHU ! BUUUHUHUHUHU !!! I CERTAINLY WOULDN"T ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN !!! " Dorballom said . " YOU FOOL DESTROYED MY PRECIOUS DARK SABER ! "

" Yeah yeah , now can you stop crying and create me a new Dark Saber ? " Kokujo asked

" LISTEN , NOOB , IT'S NOT QUITE THAT SIMPLE ! "

" You mean you can't create a new one ? "

" I'm the Lord of all Darkness ! I can create a new one in 3 days but I require something to be the main ingredient of the spell ! "

" Like what ? "

" Kokujo , turn your back , please ! "

Kokujo turned his back and just then Dorballom pulled off a part of his hair . Kokujo yelled like hell and the whole Darkness Kingdom went upside down . Kokujo then beated the crap outta Dorballom .

" WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR ?! " Kokujo yelled .

" Stop whining ! Your hair will grow back in half a day ! " Dorballom said .

" Key , see ya in 3 days ! " Kokujo said and left .

" Bye , I promise not to let you down ! " Dorballom replied .

Meanwhile at the territory wich separates the Darkness Kingdom from the Light Kingdom . The place was a devastated land like the Darkness Kingdom , but the sun could reach it's heavenly rays to light it , unlike the cursed kingdom of Dorballom . White and Toto were wandering trough this land and they entered a cave where someone was having lunch . That someone was an angel in a dark green armor . It was none other than King Alcadeias , Holy Gaia !

" Who are you ? " King Alcadeias asked White and Toto wich entered .

" You are King Alcadeias , the one wich made too many evil swords in the Light Kingdom and got banished here for this act ! " White said .

" Yes , so what ? "

White then threw Ubabel's head in front of King Alcadeias and said :

" I need your help , King Alcadeias ! I would like you to create a sword from this kid's spirit ! "

" Don't take me for a fool , I cannot make a sword from his spirit if he's already dead ! "

White then took out his Light Saber . Toto made a step back and said in his mind :

" Is White-sama thinking to use the Light Saber , the sword wich only heals ? "

White then hit Ubabel's head with his sword and then the boy's eyes started glowing red meaning that his head came back to life .

" Now before you start your work , King Alcadeias , let me explain one thing ! " White said . " The Light Saber is forged by the one wich banished you some time ago , Alphadios ! And the head I brought you belonged to the one whose mechanical tiger destroyed the Dark Saber ! "

" Incredible ! His strong spirit will form a powerful sword ! " King Alcadeias said .

Meanwhil at Kokujo's group . It was night and they were sitting arround a camp fire . Malice and Jamira were coming back from the nearest city with some drinks .

" The new Dark Saber should be finished by now ! " Malice said .

" Yeah , 3 days and 2 nights have already passed ! This is gonna be a long night ! " Jamira replied .

Meanwhile at the camp fire . Kokujo was waiting anxiously for Dorballom to come .

" Damn him ! I wish that Dorballom would hurry up and bring me the sword ! "

" But , Kokujo , why are you so worried ? " Mimi asked .

" Yeah , Romanoff and Lordi are here so they will protect our asses if anything wrong happens ! " Jamira said .

Kokujo then got up and walked away a bit . He sit on the emerald grass field and gazed at the dark sky wich was full of stars thinking .

" As long as I'm a mortal , I'm overcomed by these human emotions ! Good riddance to those pathetic humans once I become powerful enough ! "

" Kokujo ! " Malice said and came to him . " Here , I've brought you some Cola ! "

" Thanks ! " Kokujo said and took it .

" You know , I wouldn't wander too far away from us if I were you ! "

" Tsh , spare me , evreybody needs some little time to think , I'm no exception ! "

" Kokujo.....do you still intend to become more powerful ? What if this means that you will unlock that demon in you forever ? " the girl said worried . " You really scarred me that day ! "

" What the.....you shouldn't be scarred by the demon ! " Kokujo said . " If I wouldn't have transformed , then Ubabel would've finished you all ! "

" You're not getting it ! I'm not talking about how your face changed or anything ! "

" Did I really look that terrifying ? "

" What scarred me the msot was that I felt that you were out of control ! I couldn't help the feeling that you would forget about me , that's all ! "

" Come on , don't be stupid ! I'm still the same guy no matter what form I take ! I won't forget about you , Jamira and the others ! "

" Don't forget us ... please don't forget us , Kokujo ! " Malice said with tears in her eyes .

Meanwhile at King Alcaeias's cave . Toto entered it laughing .

" CAAACACACACA , King Alcadeias , 3 days have passed , have you finished the sword White-sama demanded ? "

In the next moment the clown got slashed in half by King Alcadeias wich was weilding a sword made of light wich was sorrounded by a dark aura .

" Yes , it's done ! A magnificent demon sword ! " King Alcadeias said while staring at it

Later , White appeared at the cave and found Toto cut in half .

" This must be the work of King Alcadeias ! " White said and took out the Light Saber .

White then hit Toto with the Light Saber and brought him back to life .

" I'm alive ! But how can that be ? Wasn't I cut in half ? " Toto asked and turned his head back to find out that the other half of his body was behind him . " I knew it ! "

" Lets go , Toto ! " White said . " Pull yourself together quickly ! "

" My lord ! I-Is it possible that you revived me with your Light Saber ? "

" Who other is capable of bringing someone back from the dead ? "

" Noone , my lord ! "

" Has King Alcadeias completed my sword ? "

" Yes , White-sama ! He has created a sword from the soul of Ubabel ! But I must add that his eyes have become most fearful , almost as if he has been posessed by the sword itself ! "

" Hm...interesting....."

Back at Kokujo's group . Evreyone was sleeping outside besides Kokujo and Mr . Lordi wich were sitting near the camp fire .

" Kokujo , perhaps you should get some sleep ! "

" Leave me alone , Mr . Lordi , I can't sleep tonight because Dorballom should bring me my Dark Saber any minute now ! "

" Too scarred to go to sleep ? "

" What the......okay I'm scarred , so what ? "

" As long as you're being honest ..... "

" Alot of enemies are after me ! Without my Dark Saber I don't stand a chance at all ! "

" There might just be a lesson for you to learn from all this ! "

" Mr . Lordi , there's something in the air ! " Awa said as she woke up . " An evil aura ! "

" Obviously mine ! "

" Not yours , Mr . Lordi ! someone else's ! "

Then the skies got covered by dark clouds as someone chopped off some trees from the forest . Then King Alcadeias appeared in front of them with the light sword wich was covered by a dark aura .

" It's King Alcadeias ! " Kokujo exclaimed .

" Who ? " Mr . Lordi asked .

" This guy is a light/darkness creature and an incarnation of the Holy Lord of all Light , Alphadios , Lord of Spirits ! One dark incarnation I must add ! "

" Wich one is Kokujo ? " King Alcadeias asked .

" Why ? Who wants to know ? " Kokujo demanded .

" I created this sword , the Arcadia Saber and now it cries to taste the blood of Kokujo ! "

" Why is this creature coming after me ? " Kokujo asked in his mind .

Then King Alcadeias pointed with the sword to Kokujo saying :

" You are Kokujo ! The sword thought me so ! Dissapointing ! I was expecting a demon and yet I'm faced with a mere mortal ! "

" Kokujo , have you ever wronged this creature ? " Mr . Lordi asked .

" No ! "

" You heared him ! " Mr . Lordi said to King Alcadeias .

" Hahaha ! As I told you , it is the sword that thirsts for his blood , not me ! This sword was created from the spirit of the one wich is responsible of the destruction of Dorballom's Dark Saber ! "

" You mean Ubabel ? " Kokujo asked .

" In other words the sword is filled with Ubabel's hatred for you ! " Awa said .

" Heh , I've heared evreything I need to ! Prepare yourself , King Alcadeias , I'll hax you to piece ! " Kokujo said and ran , but Mr . Lordi stopped him .

" Escape while you can , Kokujo ! " Mr . Lordi said .

" Yeah , we'll take care of him ! " Awa said and ran to King Alcadeias .

" You don't stand a chance right now ! " Romanoff said and joined Mr . Lordi and Awa .

" Damn ! " Kokujo said angry .

Mr . Lordi , Awa and Romanoff sorrounded King Alcadeias .

" Black rose thorn wave ! " Awa said and threw lots of thorns to King Alcadeias .

" Too bad about your attack ! " King Alcadeias said and slashed all the thorns with the Arcadia Saber .

" Your sword is formidable , that's why I have to resort to THIS ! " Mr . Lordi said and took out his microphone . " I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU LONELY , I'LL BE THERE TRYING TO GRAB A HOLD OF YOU ! I'M NOT THE NICEST GUY YOU KNOW ! YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE ME DARLING , NOW HEAR MY TENDER WARNING ! I'M NOT THE NICEST GUY YOU KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOW !!!!!! "

King Alcadeias's armor cracked open and the angel fell on the ground hurt .

" Horray for Mr . Lordi ! " the rest said .

" Thank you very much ! " Mr . :Lordi said bowing .

Then the Arcadia Saber started glowing and gave power to King Alcadeias making him get up and attack them once more . Mr . Lordi dodged the sword hard .

" Hehehe , the Arcadia Saber is invincible , no sword can match it ! " King Alcadeias said

" My enemy is not King Alcadeias , it's the sword ! " Kokujo said in his mind .

" He's acting as if he was never hurt by the sword ! " Amen said .

" Yeah , almost as if he's controlled by the Arcadia Saber ! " Kita replied .

" Come to me , Kokujo ! " King Alcadeias demanded . " Or are you completely paralised by fear ? Will you run and hide like a chicken , Kokujo ? "

" Kokujo , don't let him trick you into battle ! " Jamira whispered to Ko .

" Don't worry , I won't fall to his pathetic tricks ! " Ko whispered back .

Just then a large shining portal opened and the Lord of all Darkness , the red winged goat demon with 6 hands and 6 golden tentacles , Dorballom Lord of Demons came out of it .

" Dorballom ! " Mimi said .

" Have you created a new Dark Saber ? " Jamira asked .

" Sorry I was late , I had to pay lots of bills for the sword building equipment and again I've lost all my pizza money ! " Dorballom said with tears falling from his eyes .

" Tsh anyway thanks for the sword ! " Kokujo said and took it from Dorballom's hands .

Then the Dark Saber , wich was a sword made by darkness energy , got sucked into Kokujo's hand once again .

" Now then , time for some fun ! " Romanoff said and took out both of his guns . " Magic Shot – ROMANOFF STRIKE !!! "

Romanoff then shot King Alcadeias with his guns at maximum capacity causing a giant smoke to appear . In a few moments , King Alcadeias came out of that smoke all hurt and coughing .

" It will take more than just a silly gun attack to stop me ! " King Alcadeias said and attacked Romanoff with the Arcadia Saber , but Dorballom appeared between them .

" It's been a long time since we've met , King Alcadeias ! " Dorballom said .

" I thought you died a long time ago ! "

" You've been busy creating another evil sword , haven't you , King Alcadeias ? "

" Muhahaha , Dorballom , I shall now proove to you wich one has the most evil sword ! Draw your sword , Kokujo , I shall crush Dorballom's creation in front of him ! "

" I'm more than ready to ger rid of you ! " Kokujo said and ran to King Alcadeias .

Kokujo then made the Dark Saber appear in his hands but just then the sword fell all heavy on the ground . Kokujo then yelled to Dorballom :

" DORBALLOM , WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DARK SABER , YOU OLD CRAZY DEMON !!! "

" Why ? Are you having some kind of problem ? "

" If you haven't noticed , this thing is TOO HEAVY FOR ME TO WEILD !! "

" Oh , it must have something to do with the piece of hair I took from you ! "

" Hehehe , no good having a sword you can't even hold , I'LL SLICE YOU IN HALF , KOKUJO ! HAYAAAAAAAA !!!!!! " King Alcadeias yelled and attacked Kokujo .

" You might wanna raise your sword ! " Dorballom said .

" That's the whole problem ! " Malice yelled to Dorby .

" Damn that good for nothing goat ! " Kokujo said and raised his sword very hard .

Kokujo then ran to King Alcadeias to respond to his attack . In the end the two swords met eachother and the contact created an explosion . Kokujo landed fast on the ground and tried hard to raise his sword .

" Okay , the Arcadia Saber IS more powerful , but King Alcadeias dosen't know how to use it ! I would've finished him by now if it wasn't this heavy ! What the hell was Dorballom thinking when he made it so bloody heavy ? "

" Pathetic ! You don't have the strength to hold up your own sword HAHAHAHAHA ! " King Alcadeias laughed . " Prepare yourself ! I shall finish you with this final blow ! "

" Not if I can help it ! " Kokujo replied .

The two attacked themselves once more but this time when the swords made contact , they didn't cause any explosion . Both were pushing their swords to eachother .

" Hahaha , pathetic , Dorballom ! I was expecting more from your ...... "

Before King Alcadeias could finish his phrase , Kokujo managed to push his sword against his and cut his head in half . The giant angel blew up and turned into a card wich was picked up by the wind . The Arcadia Saber landed on the ground and got stuck in it .

" Incredible ! " Mr . Lordi exlcaimed .

" Yeah , the sword wich King Alcadeias created overpowered him and in the end was the cause of his demissal ! " Dorballom said . " That fool deserved it ! "

Kokujo made the Dark Saber dissappear back into his hand and after that he ran to Dorballom and said :

" Dorballom , I wanna talk to you ! "

" About the sword you don't care for ? "

" How in the hell you want me to hold such a heavy sword ? I have to rest 5 minutes after I hold it ! "

" Wanna know how to weild the heavy Dark Saber ? "

" You mean there's a way to do it ? "

" And it's easy ! You just have to train your muscles till you look like those guys from Dragonball Z , then you can weild it ! "

In the next moment Kokujo gave Dorballom a fist in the head and said :

" If you think that I'm gonna do all this just because you were too retarded to make me a normal sword , then you must be nuts ! "

Then the sky got covered by lots of dark stormy clouds from wich powerful lightnings were strinking . Kokujo and the rest got ready in battle position waiting for the enemy to come . Then they saw White and Toto riding a golden Appollonia Dragon wich had blue wings and bird like claws . The dragon was Diamond Glorious , Light Divine Dragon . The dragon then landed on the ground and White jumped in front of Kokujo and his team

" White ! What the hell are you doing here ? " Kokujo asked .

" I just came to take the Arcadia Saber ! It seems that the boy you killed was so rageous that he desires revenge even after his soul turned into a sword ! "

" What ? "

" But , Kokujo , how does he know that the Arcadia Saber was created from Ubabel's spirit ? " Mimi asked .

" It must mean that .... "

" Yes , Kokujo , I was the one wich ordered King Alcadeias to create me this sword ! " White said smiling .

" If you think that I'm letting you get your hands on that evil sword , then you're wrong , White ! " Kokujo said and took out his glowing deck . " I challenge you to a duel ! "

" Heh , the winner gets the sword , huh ? Fine then SHIELDS UP ! "

And so the duel between Kokujo and White started .

" I shall start by summoning Melnia , the Aqua Shadow ! " Kokujo said .

" Then I summon Murmur , Apostle of Formation ! " White said .

" I summon Maxval , Electro – Fuuma and then I attack with Melnia breack his shield ! "

" Heh , my turn , I cast Magic Shot – Glory Gate ! I'll reveal the next 3 cards from my deck and take a Knight to my hand ( Light Divine Dragon Spell Dell Fin , Bloody Shadow Mystic Light Death Knight and Terror Pit ) Heh , since Bloody Shadow is the only Knight , I add him to my hand ! And now gravity zero ! Since I casted a spell this turn I summon all the Bloody Shadows from my hand , so I summon 2 Bloody Shadows ! Heh , I end ! "

" Tsh , my turn ! I summon Super Trash Train , Fuuma Devil ! And now Melnia breack another shield ! "

" Heh , shield trigger ! I cast Super Spark to tap all your creatures ! And now my turn I cast Dark Soul Creation and destroy one of my Bloody Shadows to draw 3 cards ! And now ike Murmur suicide with his Melnia ! "

" Heh thanks , White , now that 3 creatures were destroyed this turn , I also draw 3 cards thanks to Trash Train ! Anyway , my turn , I cast Death Smoke to destroy Bloody Shadow and draw one more card thanks to Trash Train ! And now ike , Trash Train , breack his shield ! "

" Shield trigger activate I cast Terror Pit to destroy your Trash Train ! And now my turn I summon Bega , Decaying Vizier and gain one more shield while you'll discard a card from your hand ( Eureka Charger ) ! "

" Tsh , my turn , I summon Romanoff the 1st , Lord of the Demonic Eye ! "

Then instead of making a cool appearence out of Ko's card , because he was already there , Romanoff just got up and ran behind Kokujo .

" I'm ready , Kokujo ! " Romanoff said .

" What the f... okay , now that's weird ! " Kokujo said sweating . " Anyway I put Magic Shot – Romanoff Strike to my graveyard and end ! "

" Heh , and now my turn ! " White said . " I cast Magic Shot – Arcadia Egg ! "

" What the .... " Kokujo said shocked .

" Destroy his Romanoff the 1st ! "

Then a darkness egg appeared behind White . The egg fired a lazor on Romanoff wich flew back to Kokujo's team .

" My Romanoff ! " Kokujo said sweating .

" That's the least of your problems ! " White said and showed another glowing card . " Now that I have both Magic Shots Glory Gate and Arcadia Egg in my graveyard , I can summon Neo Gryphis , Mystic Light Emperror for free ! Also since I casted a spell this turn , I summon for free a Bloody Shadow ! Heh , I end ! "

" Oh great , Kokujo is in trouble ! " Mimi said .

" White summoned his Neo Gryphis wich means that if any of his knights will be destroyed , he'll cast a spell from his hand with the cost 6 or less or a shield trigger spell ! " Malice added worried .

" Grr , don't you think that it's over that easy ! " Kokujo said . " I summon another Maxval , Electro – Fuuma and cast Magic Shot – Romanoff Strike to make your Bloody Shadow loose 5000 power and die ! "

" You fool ! " White said . " Now that one of my Knights got destroyed , I'll cast a spell from my hand with the cost 6 or less or a shield trigger ! So I shall cast Dark Soul Creation and destroy my Bega , Vizier of Decay to draw 3 cards ! Now my turn , I summon Yurius , Spirit of Thunder ! And now Neo Gryphis double breack his shields ! "

" My turn ! I summon Fernando the 7th , Emperror of the Mystic Light ! And now graveyard evolution ! I take Romanoff from my graveyard and evolve it into Death March , Death God Beast ! "

" What the....what card is that ? " White asked shocked .

" Your worst nightmare ! " Kokujo said grinning . " Ike , Death March , suicide with Neo Gryphis ! Heh , I end for now ! "

" M-my turn ! I summon Gregorias , Mystic Light Reaper and take Neo Gryphis back to my hand ! Afterwards I attack with Yurius and return Arcadia Egg to my hand as well ! Ike , Yurius dobule breack his shields ! "

" Block it , Maxval ! And now my turn I summon Bloody Squito and evolve Fernando into Ballom , Master of Death ! "

Then a lightning stroke the blue demon knight Fernando the 7th turning him into the blue goat demon with wings Ballom , Master of Death . Ballom then spread all his feathers in the sky and roared .

" BALLOM DESTROY ALL HIS NON-DARKNESS CREATURES !! " Kokujo yelled .

Ballom then fired a lazor on White's creatures destroying them , Gregorias being the only survivor since he was light/darkness .

" IKE BALLOM DOBULE BREACK HIS SHIELDS IKEE !!! " Kokujo yelled .

Ballom then made a spell on all his feathers and started controlling them . Then Ballom ordered his feathers to breack 2 of White's shields and so they did .

" Heh , lets see you defeat me now , White ! "

" My pleasure ! Shield trigger I cast Magic Shot – Arcadia Egg and destroy your Maxval ! Also I summon Neo Gryphis for free ! And now my turn I summon for only 4 mana Demonic Holy Spirit Auzesu and also I summon Bega , Decaying Vizier ! "

White then gained another shield thanks to Bega , while Kokujo discarded a card from his hand . The card was Dorballom , Lord of Demons . Kokujo then got very angry .

" Ike , Neo Gryphis ! " White said . " Dobuel breack his shields ! "

" Block it , Bloody Squito ! And now my turn ! I summon Maxval , Electro – Fuuma and Gal Volf , Dark Wolfblade ! I choose Angel Command ! "

The only Angel Command from White's hand was Holy Gaia , Queen Alcadeias and he discarded it and also lost a shield wich was ( Holy Gaia , King Alcadeias ) .

" Heh , got rid of 2 of your Alcadeias cards ! " Kokujo said smiling . " And now ike , Ballom , breack his final shield ! "

White took cover as the giant goat demon fired a lazor and broke his final shield and just then the shield regenerated itself into a card and started shining powerful . White then took it and laughed .

" HAHAHAHAHA SHIELD TRIGGER I CAST SUPER SPARK !!! "

Then a powerful light came out of the card and went to Kokujo's creatures .

" TAP ALL HIS CREATURES , SUPER SPARK !! " White said . " And now my turn I evolve Gregorias into ALPHADIOS , LORD OF SPIRITS !!! "

Then an enormous light came out of the dark clouds and out of it the Holy Ruler of all Light , a gigantic golden angel with BIG swords , Alphadios Lord of Spirits appeared .

" Grrr , Alphadios ! " Dorballom said angry .

" So , we meet again , good old enemy ! " Alphadios said to Dorballom .

" Hey , Alphadios , in case you didn't knew , we're in a duel , so you can have conversation later ! " White said and after that he turned to Kokujo . " Heh , as long as Alphadios is in the battlezone we can't summon creatures or cast spells wich aren't from light civilisation ! And since your deck has only darkness and water , then you're toast ! Ike , Auzesu double breack his shields and his effect will destroy your Maxval ! "

The shields were Aqua Surfer and Belbel De Gaul , Death Castle Beast Lord . Aqua Surfer was a shield trigger water creature but Kokujo couldn't use it because of Alphadios , so he just took the cards in his hand angry .

" Neo Gryphis breack his final shield and Auzesu's effect will destroy Gal Volf ! "

The last shield was Terror Pit wich was a shield trigger darkness spell , but again Kokujo couldn't use it because of Alphadios .

Meanwhile , in the forest , we see a boy with with white hair , orange monocle and with a book walking . It was one of professor Machi's ex-servants , Oga .

" Ah , this place is so boring since I can't find anyone to duel ! I so wish I could find someone to duel ! " Oga said .

Then Oga saw lots of gigantic angels and a demon in the air not so far from him . He thought that this must be his lucky day , so he ran and ran until he found Kokujo and White dueling .

" Oh my God ! Kokujo is actually dueling against White ! " Oga said in his mind . " This really must be my lucky day ! "

Oga then took out his book and wrote something in it while watching the duel .

" And now for the final move ! " White said . " You're finished , brother , ALPHADIOS TOTOMEDA and also Auzesu's effect destroy your Ballom ! "

Then the robotic mixture between an angel and a demon , Auzesu , took out his sword and slashed the blue goat demon Ballom . After that the giant golden angel , Alphadios , creatred a BIG lazor ball and then he casted it on Kokujo wich flew in the air hurt . The lazor was so powerful that it destroyed his trench coat . The poor long haired boy fell on the ground defeated .

" Kokujo ! " Malice yelled and ran to him . " Are you hurt ? "

" I'll survive ! " Ko said and got up hardly .

" So Malice , Mimi , Jamira , Romanoff and Dorballom are here too ! " Oga said while writing in his book . " But I wonder who are those other monsters wich are with them . "

" White , you must not touch the Arcadia Saber ! " Dorballom yelled . " Even you will be posessed by the sword's evil aura ! "

" Is that so ? " White asked and walked to the sword .

The sword's darkness aura was emanating an enormous evil power . Then the blonde boy grabbed the sword with his right hand .

" Er.....White-sama ! "

" What is it , Toto ? "

" Shouldn't you have the shard of the Proof of Duelmaster in your right hand just in case the sword will hurt you ? "

" Tsh , don't underestimate your master ! " White said and in the next moment he pulled out the Arcadia Saber .

Evreyone was shocked to see the blonde boy holding in his right hand the light sword wich was sorrounded by a dark aura .

" Pathetic fools ! Just who do you take me for ? " White said and the darkness aura entered in his hand creating the bond between him and the Arcadia Saber . " Hm I see the sword has chosen me as its master ! Draw your sword , Kokujo , there's something I wish to verify ! "

" Tsh , something about me ? "

" Don't do it , Kokujo , you're too hurt ! " Malice said .

" Would you let go of me ? " Kokujo said and pushed her aside .

" Do you honestly think you can defeat him ? " Dorballom asked .

" I can't exactly tell the outcome of this fight as long as I'm not a super sayan muscled dude like you and your sick mind wanted me to be ! " Kokujo replied .

" Enough talking ! Come to me , brother ! I'll make it easy , I shall come to you ! " White said and ran with the Arcadia Saber .

" You'll regret this , White ! " Kokujo said and ran to him with the Dark Saber . " Gosh this thing is way too heavy ! "

White then attacked Kokujo with the Arcadia Saber . Kokujo tried to defend himself with the Dark Saber but it was way too heavy , so White just pushed him aside .

" Aaah , damn him to hell ! " Kokujo said and got up .

" Just as I thoguht , he has the blood of a normal human ! " White said in his mind . " But when he defeated Ubabel his blood changed into demon blood ! What could it mean ? I must witness his transformation with my own eyes ! "

" I'll have to finish him up in one blow , otherwise I'll be killed ! " Kokujo said in his mind .

" What's wrong ? Have you changed your combat strategy ? You usually attack me blindly and with great anger . " White said .

" Whatever you say .... HAYAAAA !!!! " Kokujo yelled and ran to him .

The 2 boys fought again and again the swords made contact , but this time no explosion appeared . Kokujo tried like mad to push the Dark Saber to White , but White had more strength and managed to resist .

" Ah , the Dark Saber has become heavier , I see . " White said .

" It's alot heavier , you stupid jackass ! " Kokujo replied .

" Hm , the sword is too heavy for you , then FIGHT WITHOUT IT ! " White said and threw Kokujo's Dark Saber away with his Arcadia Saber .

White then hit Kokujo in the stomach with the Arcadia Saber and Ko fell on the ground bleeding . The Dark Saber then dissapeared back in Ko's hand .

" The Dark Saber is gone ! " Jamira said .

" Oh no , Kokujo ! " Malice yelled .

" He dosen't stand a chance against his brother ! " Mimi said .

Kokujo then got up hardly and stared at White .

" Damn it all ! " Ko said .

" Kokujo , hurry , take out your Dark Saber ! " Romanoff said .

" Tsh , I don't need it ! " Kokujo said and ran to White .

" Stop it , I'm warning you ! " Romanoff said .

" You shut up and stay back ! " Kokujo yelled to Romanoff .

Kokujo then took out his scythe and ran to White . The blonde boy smiled and pointed his sword to Kokujo . In the next moment the Arcadia Saber fired a lazor on him and Kokujo not only that fell on the ground hurt again , but he also lost his shirt .

" I've seen enough ! " White said and ran to him .

" You bastard ! " Kokujo suddenly said with a cold voice .

" That sent ! " White said shocked and stopped running .

White then witnessed Kokujo's transformation . Kokujo got his eyes red as the fires from hell and also he got sharp teeth . Also his veins were dark pink .

" Oh no , Kokujo is a demon again ! " Malice said .

" A demon you say ? Heh , this will be a very interesting fight ! " White said and continued running to Kokujo .

" Amaising ! " Oga said in his mind as he was writing in his book . " Kokujo actually made a physical metamorphosis and turned himself into a supernatural being ! I can't wait to see the conclusion of this battle ! "

White ran to the Demon Kokujo and when he was about to attack him , Demon Ko jumped in a tree .

" If you think that you can defeat me , then you're terribly wrong , White ! So long you losers ! " Demon Kokujo said and dissapeared in the forest .

" W-wait , Kokujo ! " Malice yelled .

" It's no use , he's gone ! " Mimi said and calmed the girl wich fell on the ground crying .

White packed his deck and walked back to Toto wich was sitting on the golden dragon .

" White-sama , why didn't you go after him ? He was in the palm of your hands ! "

" To think that he made ME , White , tremble in front of him , even for a second ? "

" W-what do you mean , White-sama ? " Toto asked .

" Nothing , Toto , lets go back ! " White said and sit on the golden dragon .

Meanwhile in the forest , Oga was running in the direction Demon Kokujo dissapeared .

" Kokujo has drasticly changed ! I need to find out what happened back then ! " Oga said in his mind and got a flashback of what happened :

" _You bastard ! " Kokujo suddenly said with a cold voice ._

" _That sent ! " White said shocked and stopped running ._

_White then witnessed Kokujo's transformation . Kokujo got his eyes red as the fires from hell and also he got sharp teeth . Also his veins were dark pink ._

The flashback ended as Oga kept running .

" Kokujo Kyoshiro , I shall find out how you turned into a demon ! "


	25. Oga meets Demon Kokujo

Oga ran and ran trying to find Demon Kokujo . He was very tired after 15 minutes of running like mad , but he didn't want to give up ! He desperately wanted to find out how did Kokujo turn into a demon with all cost .

Meanwhile in the middle of the forest you can find a small village if you have the courage to travel lots of kilometers in the dark woods . The villagers were all minding their buisness when their dogs started barking towards a strange figure wich has appeared at the entrance of the village . All the villagers turned their heads towards the entrance and saw a half naked boy with red eyes , sharp teeth , dark pink veins and a scythe .

" Halt ! Who are you ? " one o the villagers asked but got no answer .

" Why did you come here ? What are you after ? " another asked and also didn't get any response .

The boy then stared at them with his red eyes and in the next moment he ran with the speed of light to the villagers and started slaughtering them with his scythe .

Meanwhile at Oga . The white haired boy was running like hell , even though he was extremely tired . He then tripped and fell with his face in a mud pool .

" The things I do for knowledge ! " Oga said with tears falling from his eyes .

Oga then got up and cleaned the dirt fast from his clothes and book and after that he continued running .

" I don't care if Kokujo is 1000 kilometers away , I shall find him ! " Oga said .

" O rly ? " a white owl asked from the top of a tree .

" Ya rly ! Now shut up , I'm trying to run here ! " Oga said and kept running .

" O rly ? " the owl asked him once again .

Back at Demon Kokujo . The demon slayed the whole village and after eating the flesh and blood of some villagers , he took out his deck and stared at it .

" This Darkness/Water Demon Command/Knight deck isn't powerful enough for me ! Plus I lost twice with this deck ! I need to create a new deck ! "

Then Demon Ko took out all his darkness cards from his pockets and started searching for them . In half an hour he created a whole new deck . He just needed one card from his old darkness/water deck . That card was none other than Dorballom , Lord of Demons !

" Heh , and now that my new deck has Dorballom in it as well , nothing can stop me , HAHAHAHAHA !!! " Demon Kokujo laughed .

Just then Oga arrived at the village after hours of running .

" Finally , I found you ! " Oga said and fell on his kness gasping for air .

" And who are you ? " Demon Kokujo asked .

" Wait a minute please , I've ran like hell ! " Oga said and breathed a bit more .

Then Oga got up and stared at Demon Kokujo with a cold sight . Demon Kokujo did the same thing to him .

" Oh , now I remember you ! " Demon Kokujo said as he got Kokujo's human memories in his mind . " You're the loser wich used a darkness/nature Ballom deck and wich lost to me in the semi finals of professor Machi's tournament ! "

" I'm flattered that you still remember me , Kokujo Kyo.... JESUS CHRIST !! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE ? THERE ARE MUTILATED HUMAN BODIES EVREYWHERE ! " Oga yelled scarred .

" Oh that ? I just had lunch . What's the matter ? Are you scarred ? "

" N-no , it's just that I don't see evreyday a half naked freak wich also looks ugly ! Anyway I'm here to find out what happened to you , so tell me I want to know ! "

" Tsh my Dark Saber got destroyed and my wish to live woke up the demon in me ! "

" That's all ? " Oga asked as he wrote evreything Demon Kokujo said in his book .

" Yes , and now I want you to duel me ! " Demon Kokujo said and showed the deck he just created .

" A-and why should I do it ? "

" If you won't duel me , then you'll become supper ! "

" Mommy in what trouble I've entered now ! " Oga said in his mind .

" SHIELDS UP ! " both yelled .

And so the duel between Demon Kokujo and Oga began .

" I start by summoning Propeller Mutant ! " Demon Kokujo said .

" Then I cast Faerie Life and gain one mana ! " Oga said .

" Tsh , I summon Gachack , Mechanical Doll ! "

" I summon Bronze-Arm Tribe and gain one more mana ! "

" Heh , time to take care of you ! I summon Daidalos , General of Fury ! And now I attack with Propeller Mutant , breack his shield ! After this I attack with Gachack , Mechanical Doll and activate it's turbo rush ! Gachack's turbo rush destroys your Bronze-Arm Tribe and now Gachack breack a shield as well ! Heh , soon you'll be finished , weakling ! "

" I a weakling ? " Oga asked . " Your deck is just built with lots of big powerful creatures , some tiny creatures and other random cards and you say that you're powerful ! You discust me , Kokujo ! "

" What ?! How dare you insult me ? " Demon Kokujo said angry .

" Here's how a REAL duelist plays ! Shield trigger I cast Natural Snare send his Propeller Mutant back to his hand ! Heh , and now my turn I cast Eureka Charger to draw a card and gain a mana and afterwards I summon Pulppy Goobie ! Pulppy Goobie lets me look at the next 5 cards from my deck and arrange them in any order I want ! Heh , I end for now ! "

" Tsh , if that's all you got , then you're just another weakling ! I cast Venom Charger and turn my Gachack into a slayer and also gain a mana ! And now Gachack breack another shield ! "

" You're attacking me blindly , Kokujo ! If this is your way of dueling , then you're just a pathetic weakling wich is worth of mercy ! "

" What the.....watch out , boy , cos you're really getting me angry here , and believe me , you won't like demons when they get angry ! "

" Whatever , shield trigger activate ! I summon Aqua Surfer and send your Gachack back to your hand ! " Oga said smiling . " I guess it is my turn ! I summon Bronze-Arm Tribe and gain one more mana and afterwards I summon Tekorax ! Muhehe , Tekorax will let me see all of your shields ! "

Then all of Kokujo's shields got the images of the cards wich were them . Oga saw them and memorised each one .

" And now Aqua Surfer breack his shield ! " Oga said .

" My turn , I summon Bega , Decaying Vizier ! " Demon Kokujo said . " Bega will give me one more shield and you'll discard a card from your hand ( Hanzou , Menacing Phantom ) ! And now I destroy Bega and attack with Daidalos ! Ike , Daidalos , breack his final shields ! "

" Block it , Pulppy Goobie ! And now my turn ! I cast Cyber Brain and draw 3 cards and afterwards I evolve Bronze-Arm Tribe into Fighter Dual Fang ! Hahaha , Fighter Dual Fang is a 8000 powered double breacker and when its summoned I gain 2 more mana ! You're finished , Kokujo ! Dual Fang double breack his shields ! "

" Shield trigger activate I cast Inferno Sign and bring Bega back to life ! Bega shall give me one more shield and you'll discard a card from your hand ( Tekorax ) ! "

" Tsh , Aqua Surfer breack his shield ! "

" Shield trigger activate I cast SUPER SPARK !!! " Kokujo yelled . " Super Spark will tap all of your creatures ! And now my turn I summon Demonic Holy Spirit Auzesu ! "

Then out of the cloudy skies a shiny robotic mixture between an angel and a demon and wich was holding a sword appeared behind Kokujo . It was Auzesu .

" Whenever any of my Demon Commands attack , Auzesu's effect will destroy your tapped creatures , so you're finished , Oga ! " Demon Kokujo said smiling . " I attack with Daidalos and destroy Bega ! Daidalos shall destroy your Fighter Dual Fang and Auzesu's effect destroys Tekorax ! HAH , still say that I'm just a pathetic weakling wich is worth of mercy ? "

" Yes you are ! " Oga said . " You see , Kokujo , so far you've dueled by the help of luck ! You've got 2 shield triggers in your shields and also used Bega's effect twice ! Besides you made a combo wich is almost impossible to make : Super Spark + Auzesu + another Demon Command ! I on the other hand dueled without relying on luck ! I just used my ordinary cards and relyed less on shield triggers ! This prooves that the REAL duelist between the 2 of us is me ! "

" Tsh , will you spare me your crap speech and do your turn already ? "

" Fine , I shall show you how REAL duelists play ! I summon Jenny , Dismantling Doll and look at your hand ! "

The cards from Demon Kokujo's hand were Inferno Gate and Vile Mulder , Wing of the Void . Oga chose to discard Demon Ko's Inferno Gate .

" Tsh , that was all , oh real duelist ? " Demon Kokujo asked sarcastic .

" Now time for the real fun to begin ! " Oga said smiling . " I summon Gal Volf , Dark Wolfblade ! I choose the race Demon Command ! "

The last card from Demon Kokujo's hand was Vile Mulder wich was a Demon Command , so Demon Kokujo discarded it and lost a shield wich was Terror Pit .

" Grr...... " Demon Kokujo said angry .

" What's the matter ? Not so hardcore anymore ? " Oga asked laughing . " And now Aqua Surfer breack another shield ! What a perfect situation ! You have just one shield left while I have 3 attackers ! What will you do ? "

" Tsh , I cast Corpse Charger to get Gachack back to my hand from the graveyard and now I summon Gachack , Mechanical Doll ! And now I attack with Auzesu and his effect will destroy your Aqua Surfer ! Ike , Auzesu breack his final shield ! "

" Uh-oh ! " Oga said sweating .

" Still think that you're a real duelist , fool ? "

" Yes , because if you remember well , Ko , when I summoned Tekorax I saw all your shields ! And I intentionally broke the shield trigger ones ! "

" What the..why would you do such a foolish thing ? "

" Because I wanted to proove you that all you do is win by luck ! "

" Why you little ! That's it , you really got me angry ! DAIDALOS , GENERAL OF FURY TOTOMEDA !!!! " Demon Kokujo yelled and the giant bat demon Daidalos fired a BIG lazor over Oga .

Daidalos's lazor not only that caused an explosion , but also made a hole in the ground . Demon Kokujo walked to the hole and stared at it .

" Tsh , I didn't even get to taste your flesh or blood ! " Demon Kokujo said .

" Don't you think that I die that easy , Demon Kokujo ! " Oga said behind the trees .

" Huh ? Where are you ? Show yourself , coward ! " Demon Kokujo demanded .

" We shall meet again , Demon Kokujo ! Don't think that you really are better than me because you won this duel ! The duel's meaning was to show you that you duel by luck ! Don't worry , next time we duel , I'll duel you at my maximum capacity ! "

Oga's voice dissapeared . Demon Kokujo packed his cards and continued wandering in the dark forest in the search of food and a challenge .

Meanwhile at Oga . The boy was walking in the forest and writing in his book .

" Kokujo Kyoshiro or Demon Kokujo , next time we meet , it will surely be your last duel , I assure you ! " Oga said and wrote something in his book with an evil grin .


	26. The evil council

It was yet another dark night at Zakira's castle . Inside the castle were gathered White and Toto , the Windmill Vandals , Rezo , Xellos and Oga .

" What's going on here ? " White asked .

" How the hell should I know ? I've come here cos Zakira asked me to do it ! " Oga replied .

" It's your fault again , Xellos ! You've pretended to be Zakira and lured us here ! " Rezo yelled and pointed to Xellos .

" E-eh ? And tell me , why would I do that ? " Xellos asked sweating .

" Because you want to kill us all and steal the shards for yourself ! "

" Will you stop your accusations , Rezo ? I can't do this because you're all more powerful than me together ! "

" Then let me ask you one thing , Xellos , what did you do today ? "

" Oh , that's a secret ! " Xellos said and opened one of his eyes while smiling evily .

Just then , the main door of the castle opened and Zakira appeared in front of the rest along with Xanagazu and Yu .

" Greetings , evil villains ! Hellcome to my castle ! " Zakira said .

" Why are we here , Zakira ? " the lead vandal asked him .

" Yeah , how did you convince us all to come ? " Oga asked as well .

Just then Zakira got a flashback in his mind :

_Zakira took up his cellphone and called White ._

" _Hello ? Who's this ? " White asked ._

" _It's me , Zakira ! "_

" _Zakira ! What do you want now ? "_

" _Oh , nothing . I was bored and I called you to talk a few mins ... "_

" _About what ? "_

" _Well , what are you doing right now ? "_

" _Playing video games with Toto . "_

" _CAAACACACACA ! I WON AGAIN !!! " Toto laughed ._

_After a few minutes of talking ._

" _So , White , wanna come to my castle later ? " Zakira asked . _

" _And why would I do that ?"_

" _We'll have pizza ! "_

" _Key , come , Toto , we're going to Zakira's ! " White said and closed the phone ._

The flashback ended as Zakira said in his mind :

" Heh , it was a piece of cake ! "

" So , Zakira , why did you call us all here ? " Rezo asked .

" Well , my dear villains , I want to create an Evil Council ! " Zakira replied .

" Evil Council ? " the others asked .

" We are the bad guys here and we all have the same goal , to get the Proof of Duelmaster complete ! "

" Then why would you create a Council ? " White asked . " You ALSO need the shards me and Rezo have ! "

" Don't worry ! I swear that I shall not steal your shards ! " Zakira said .

" And I know that I shouldn't trust a guy like you , Zakira ! " Rezo added .

" Yeah , you're the most coward , tricky , unloyal and pathetic villain this world has ever seen ! " White continued .

" Th-thanks very much for the sweet compliments ! " Zakira said and got an angry mark on his head .

Zakira then opened the doors of a large room where there were a table and lots of chairs . On that table were lots of pizza boxes .

" There , I promised that you'll get pizza . you got it ! " Zakira said as the others entered .

Then Zakira turned to them all and pushed out Toto and the mace , 1 headed axe and 2 headed axe vandals .

" Hey ! What did you do that for ? " the mace vandal asked .

" Servants stay outside ! Don't worry , Xanagazu and Yu will keep you company ! " Zakira said and slammed the door .

" Gosh , this guy is so unfair ! " the 2 headed axe vandal said angry .

" So , Xanagazu , Yu , what have you been doing lately ? " Toto asked .

" Got bored ... " Xanagazu answered .

" Read my book ! " Yu said and continued reading .

Meanwhile , inside the Council room . The evil villains had sat down on their chairs , except for Zakira wich stood up , and they all started eating pizza .

" So , my fellow villains , we all have the same purpose , to get the Proof of Duelmaster completed ! " Zakira said .

" Yeah ... " the rest answered and kept eating .

" And we all have Kokujo Kyoshiro as our sworn enemy ! " Zakira continued . " This bastard brat has broken the Proof into 100 shards ! We've all tried to get our hands on the shards but he kept being a pain in the ass for us ! "

" Pff , until you got your hands on his shards ! " Rezo said .

" Okay , I agree that I was lucky to make a brilliant plan wich got me with the hands on his shards ! But belive me , my fellow villains , you all could've done the same ! " Zakira said .

" Please , Zakira , don't "kiss us in the ass" , we're not buying your false compliments ! " the lead vandal said .

" Anyway , you all know that Kokujo Kyoshiro has a sword made of pure darkness energy called the Dark Saber ! " Zakira continued . " This sword got broken by one of my minions , Ubabel and .... "

" I know , I know , Kokujo's demon got unleashed ! I know the story , afterall , my sword is made from the spirit of the one wich destroyed his sword ! " White said and showed evreyone the Arcadia Saber .

" Wow , cool sword ! " Xellos said while eating a pizza slice .

" Gentlemen , may I continue ? " Zakira asked .

" Go on , who's stopping you ? " Rezo said and ate another pizza slice .

" So , now Kokujo Kyoshiro is a demon and he's ...... "

" I know , I know , he's wandering the forests killing humans and looking for opponents to duel ! " Oga said . " I've met him and dueled him , he's not that tough as he looks , but watch out , if he's not in a good mood , then you'll have lunch with him , you being the main course for him ! "

" Er , Oga and evreyone , will you please SHUT THE F**K UP AND LISTEN TO ME ALREADY ?! " Zakira yelled like mad .

" Calm down , Zakira , we're listening ! " White said and ate another pizza slice .

" So , now that Kokujo is a demon , he's a loner , this meaning that he'll be easy to defeat , so I've gathered all of you , evil geniouses with great intelects and power and wich have fought him and ...... "

" GET TO THE POINT ALREADY !! " evreyone yelled .

" Okay , I'll get to the point ! " Zakira said with an angry voice . " MY POINT IS THAT I WANT YOU MOTHERF**KERS TO HELP ME THINK OF A PLAN TO EXTERMINATE KOKUJO !!!!! "

" Take it easy , Zakira , you don't have to yell ! " Xellos said .

" Yeah , we all knew what happened to Kokujo and evreything you said ! " White added .

" Th-this means......." Zakira said shocked .

" That your speech was totally useless ! " the lead vandal added .

Zakira then got the most WTF facial expression he had ever had and fell on the ground .

" What a FAIL ! " Rezo said .

" Agreed ! " Oga replied .

A few hours passed as the Council discussed lots of stuff except for the thing Zakira needed AKA a plan to defeat Demon Kokujo . Then he got up angry and yelled :

" I'M SICK AND TIRED OF ALL THESE STUPID AND UNIMPORTANT DETAILS ABOUT MOVIES , DUEL STRATEGIES AND MUSICAL TASTES ! I'VE GATHERED YOU MORONS HERE TO HELP ME MAKE A PLAN TO GET RID OF DEMON KOKUJO SO SUGGEST ME SOMETHING ALREADY !!!! "

" Pwn him with an uber cool sword ? " White suggested .

" Vandalise him ? " the lead vandal suggested .

" Zap him away with a lazor staff ? " Rezo suggested .

" Duel him ? " Oga suggested .

" Gee , thank you very much , I didn't even THINK that such things could be possible ! " Zakira said sarcastic . " I'm srrounded by idiots ! "

" Don't you act so almighty , Zakira ! " Oga said .

" How dare you ? " Zakira said and got up angry .

" I dare , because you see , in this all context your job is to gather 100 shards and to kill a long haired weak duelist wich is relying on luck ! And guess what , you FAILED ! "

" Shut up ! " Zakira said . " I already gathered 94 out of 100 shards and .... "

" And only that ! " Oga continued . " You never had the courage to duel Kokujo at least ONCE and you've always sent your minions Xanagazu and Yu to do your dirty work ! Even now you are asking us to do YOUR work ! This prooves that you're just a pathetic villain wich always asks others to do his dirty work ....... coward ! "

" Hahaaaaa ! " White laughed .

" I wouldn't laugh if I were you , White ! " Oga said . " From what my sources say , you've dueled Kokujo 3 times and lost twice to him ! This prooves that you love to start a fight and to attack with brute force without being aware of who you're facing , like those brutes with lots of muscles and no brains ! "

" Hahaaaaa ! " Zakira laughed back at White .

" Now that wasn't very nice ! " the lead vandal said .

" Feh , I have enough material in this book to turn all of you upside down ! " Oga said .

" Okay , guys , the pizzas are finished , lets go home ! " Rezo said .

" Fine with me , lets go ! " the lead vandal said .

And in just 10 minutes , evreyone wasg one , except for Oga .

" Why didn't you leave ? " Zakira asked .

" I wanted to stay and find out something , Zakira ! " Oga said .

" What ? "

" Zakira , I want to know your true power ! I challenge you to a duel ! " Oga said and showed his glowing deck .

" What the ... " Zakira said and got up from his chair . " You DARE to challenge ME in MY own proprety ? THAT'S IT , you've gone too far ! XANAGAZU !!! "

" Yes , Zakira-sama ! " the lady with the X helmet said while bowing .

" TAKE CARE OF THIS LOSER FOR ME !!! " Zakira said and dissapeared .

" Yes , Zakira-sama ! " Xanagazu said and showed her glowing deck .

" Step aside , lady , I have no interest in fighting you ! " Oga said .

" Think again , if you want to reach Zakira , you have to get trough me ! " Xanagazu said

" Tsh , so be it , SHIELDS UP !!! "

After lots of turns both of them had 4 shields left .

" Heh and now I summon Pulppy Goobie ! " Oga said . " Pulppy Goobie will let me look at the next 5 cards from my deck and arrange them in what order I want ! Also I summon Innocent Hunter , Blade of All ! Fighter Dual Fang double breack her shields and Super Trash Train Fuuma Devil breack her shield ! Heh , one shield left ! Your turn , lady ! "

" Heh , I summon Malibu Dancer and Chief De Baula , Machine King of Mystic Light ! " Xanagazu said . " Chief De Baula will let me return my Transmogrify to my hand ! And now I attack with Blue Divine Dragon Spell Grand Blue and reveal the next card from my deck ! If it's a spell with the cost 7 or less I may cast it ! ( the next card was Xanatic X ) Heh , I cast Xanatic X and now I tap my Chief De Baula wich has 4000 power and your Pulppy Goobie wich has 3000 power and both will battle and guess what your Pulppy Goobie is destroyed ! Ike Spell Grand Blue double breack his shields ! Also Qurian breack his shield ! Heh , I end for now ! "

" And now my turn ! " Oga siad smiling and took the next card from his deck without looking at it and put it on Innocent Hunter saying . " I evolve Innocent Hunter into Ballom , Master of Death ! "

" Oh no ! " Xanagazu said shocked .

Then the blue goat demon appeared behind Oga and fired a BIG lazor destroying all their creatures except for himself and Trash Train .

" Also Trash Train's effect lets me draw 5 cards because 5 creatures were destroyed ! And now ike Trash Train breack her final shield ! "

The red train flew towards Xanagazu and went trough her last shield turning it into tiny shards . The woman took cover scared and when she looked up she saw Oga saying :

" And now Ballom , Master of Death totomeda ! "

The blue demon created a dark ball in his hands and casted it on the X lady . Xanagazu fell on the floor hurt and just then she got envelopped in darkness and dissapeared .

" What's going on here ? " Oga asked .

" Hehe , congratulations for your victory , Oga ! " Zakira said . " But belive me , it will take you more than just this to defeat me ! "

Then the whole castle dissapeared and Oga saw himself in the same dark forest he was before .

" Zakira ! One day I'll get my hands on you and then I'll show the world what a coward you are , just wait ! " Oga said and walked away .


	27. Demon Kokujo's rampage

It was a dark cloudy day . We now go to a very modern and populated city wich was in the middle of the dark woods . Even thoguht the woods were very vast and the city was isolated , the people were living ok and the town was extremely important . In that city , in a garbadge alley a poor man was searching for food in the garbadge when he heared a strange noise . When the man turned arround he saw a half naked long haired boy wich had dark pink veins and his eyes closed .

" Who are you ? Do you need help ? " the poor man asked .

" Yes , I need to eat ... "

" Oh , you're hungry ? Well you can eat with me what I'll find if you want . "

" No , this won't feed me ! " the boy said and opened his extremely red eyes .

The poor man got scarred and made a few steps back as the boy took out his scythe wich was stained with lots of human blood . The poor man fell on the ground and crawled a bit scarred as the long haired boy approached him slowly .

" Wh-who are you ? What do you want ? "

" I'm your worst nightmare ! I am .... "

In the next moment the boy slashed the poor man in half .

" ... Demon Kokujo ! " the boy said and started eating one of the man's hands with his sharp teeth .

Meanwhile at Kokujo's team . They were all in a hotel . Malice fell unconcious and stood that way for a few days since Kokujo had turned into a demon and left them . Mimi tried to take care of her as much as she could , while Jamira , Kita and OX tried to find Demon Kokujo's track and Mr . Lordi rehearsed a bit on his old songs from Get Heavy and The Monsterican Dream .

" So did she wake up ? " Awa asked Mimi as she entered Malice's room .

" No , she hasn't , she's been like this for days , I'm worried ! " Mimi answered .

" Gosh , wonder where is Kokujo now ... " Awa said and stared at the window .

Back at the city from the middle of the dark woods , the police have found Demon Kokujo in the garbadge alley .

" Who are you ? " one of the policemen asked and didn't get an answer .

Suddenly the boy threw to the policemen a brain . They were all discusted and when they turned back at Demon Kokujo , he was gone . In the next moment Demon Kokujo appeared behind them and with just a stare at them he slaughtered them all . The alley became a real bloodbath . After a few minutes of eating human flesh , Demon Kokujo laughed with the most grotesque evil laugh he ever had and said :

" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA ! THAT'S IT , THIS CITY SHALL BE MY RESTAURANT !!! AND NOW SUPPER TIME HAHAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Demon Kokujo ran out the speed of light and jumped in the air . The citizens started at him for a few seconds and in the next moment he slashed a man with his scythe . That man fell on the ground dead in front of the shocked people .

" Who is he ? " a lady asked .

" Why did he kill him ? " a man asked .

Demon Kokujo then looked at the scarred crowd . The humans started running , but Demon Ko jumped and landed on a teenage girl . She yelled but only for a few seconds , because he slashed her body in 2 pieces . And so Demon Kokujo continued the great massacre killing evrey man , woman , child or old man he saw . After an hour of killing , the town's population was reduced to half , so Demon Kokujo decided that it was time to have fun with them . Demon Ko ran to a truck wich was trnasporting gasoline and pushed it against a building . The truck collided hard with the building causing a great explosion . A few seconds after the explosion a giant fire rised up the city and so many people died by burning , but there were still survivors . Demon Kokujo then started senting their smells wich was pretty easy and the massacre started once again . After another hour the town turned into a ghost town . The buildings were all black and destroyed due to the fire and there were corpses evreywhere . A small family was trying to exit the town fast before Demon kokujo could find them . The family's composition was : a father , a mother and a 5 year old girl . They ran and ran on the streeets full of corpses hoping that they could exit the cursed city fast . When they had just two more buildings to pass , the parents hid the child under a destroyed building and told her to wait for them to check if evreything was safe . The girl stood there and in a few minutes she heared a dark cold voice say :

" And where do you think you're going ? Thought that you can escape that easy ? "

The cold voice was followed by her parent's screams . The little girl got out of the hideout and ran to the palce where she heared the screams . Suddenly she saw her father's corpse fall on the ground . She hid behind a wall and when she took out her head to see what was going on , she saw shocked how Demon Kokujo was putting the scythe into her mother's chest . Demon Kokujo enjoyed to feel the blood of the scarred woman run trough her veins and now on his scythe . He moved the scythe slowly trough her stomach and then he slashed her intestines . After that he took out the scythe from her body and licked the blood wich stained his weapon of death . The woman fell on the ground dead as Demon Kokujo started eating what was inside her body . The little girl watched this whole scene horrified and started running away . Demon Kokujo heared her steps and stopped eating . He got up and yelled :

" WHOEVER YOU ARE YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME ! I SHALL HAUNT YOU AND MAKE SURE I GET MY MOUTH ON EVREY PIECE OF FLESH YOU HAVE DID YOU HEAR ME ?! "

This made the little girl run even faster than before and then Demon Kokujo left the corpse of the dead mother alone and ran after the little girl .

Back at the hotel , Malice finally woke up and yelled :

" Oh no , Kokujo !!! "

" Malice ! You're finally awake ! " Mimi said and gave her a galss of water .

" What's with Kokujo ? " Awa asked .

" I've seen him in my dream , or it was more like a premonition , he was in his demon form and he massacred the population from an entire city and now he's chasing a little girl , we must stop him ! " Malice said fast and sweating hard .

" Calm down , girl , evreything is gonna be fine ! " Mimi said .

" Yeah , can you tell us where is this city located so I can teleport us there ? " Awa asked

" I can't remember ...." Malice said .

" Don't worry , guys , because my Magic Unitard sences Kokujo's electromagnetic field so I'll take us there ! " Jamira said and started crawling like a snake .

" NO YOU WON'T , OUR SENTS WILL TAKE US THERE !! " Kita and OX yelled and ran in the same direction as him .

" Oh great , time for running again ! " Amen said with a tired voice .

" OH YEAH IT'S TIME TO GET HEAVY !!! " Mr . Lordi sang .

" Keep that for later , will you ? "

" Okay , Amen , now its fun time ! " Mr . Lordi said and started running .

Back at the city . The little girl was running for her life still shocked because of what happened . When she turned her head back she saw the half naked long haired boy jumping from building to building and approaching by each second . Suddenly the little girl tripped and fell on the ground . When she got up , she saw the demonic boy in front of her staring with his red eyes .

" Your parents are dead , you know .... " Demon Kokujo said .

The girl didn't answer , she just fell on her back breathing hard and staring at him scarred

" I'm the one wich killed them and also ate a part a of their bodies . Believe me , there's nothing better than to feel someone's blood rushing fast trough his body because of fear or even better , feel that blood rushing on your skin while you're cutting his/her insides out . I've felt that pleasure at maximum while killing your parents ! "

" Why ? " the little girl asked while crying .

" What ? "

" Why did you have to do this to me ? I didn't do anything wrong to you ! WHY DID YOU RUIN MY LIFE !!!!! " the little girl yelled while crying .

" Feh , like I care about your life ! " Demon Kokujo said and spit on the ground . " Human's lifes are as unimportant and fragile as a tiny leaf ! And now time to put an end to your misery ! "

Demon Kokujo took out his scythe and held it in the air for a few seconds . When he was about to kill the little girl , he heared a sound wich sounded like the one from the shower murder scene from the horror movie Psycho . This short sound was followed by powerful drum beats and loud guitar riffs wich made your ears bleed and your head bang worser than a paint mixer .

" This song ... IT CAN"T BE ! " Demon Kokujo yelled and got blasted away by the song

In the next moment the little girl ran off . Demon Kokujo got up and saw the Lordi band playing their instruments harder than ever .

" Freeing from my life eternal , there's no blessing in this curse ! " Mr . Lordi and Kita sang . " Night by night is so infernal and yet is getting worse ! "

" YOU BASTARDS SHALL NOT STOP ME ! NO ! NEVER ! " Demon Kokujo yelled and ran to them with his scythe .

" MY HEAVEN IS YOUR HELL ! I'm bond to roam the shadows ! The way you shine is killing me , We two cannot be one ! " Mr . Lordi and Kita sang with all their powers blasting Demon Kokujo away once more .

Demon Kokujo got up shocked because he started bleeding .

" How can it be ? This song's power is actually hurting me ! " Demon Kokujo said .

" MY HEAVEN IS YOUR HELL ! And there is no tomorrow ! " Mr . Lordi and Kita kept singing . " If I stay , I'll fade away .... "

" STOP IIIT !!!!" Demon Kokujo yelled and hit them all with his scythe ." You losers really think that your uber heavy song can defeat me ? Think again ! "

Then Demon Kokujo's scythe turned all red and bursted in flames . He attacked them with all his power and yelled :

" TAKE THIS ! HELLSCYTHE !!!!!!!! "

The scythe released a giant wave of fire wich defeated the song and made all the Lordi band members fall on the ground . Demon Kokujo then made a few steps towards them and got ready to kill them when someone appeared and hit him in a kung fu way . Demon Kokujo fell on the ground but got up fast and saw Mimi .

" Heh , nothing can beat my kung fu moves ! " Mimi said smiling .

" Oh really ? Then come and fight ! " Demon Kokujo said and showed his scythe which was now full of fire .

Mimi jumped and hit Demon Ko's hands with her left foot causing him to drop the scythe and then she hit his stomach with her right foot and made him fly a few meters and hit a building . Mimi landed and whiped off the dust from her very short jeans saying :

" Heh , had enough ? "

" HeheheAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA !!! " Demon Kokujo laughed and got up with his eyes shining powerful . " That kung fu of yours didn't even breack a bone of mine ! "

" Oh crap ! " Mimi said in her mind . " I'll have to use my most powerful attack ! "

" SO IS THAT ALL YOU GOT , TASOGARE MIMI ?! " Demon Kokkujo yelled .

" Oh no it's not ! Take this ! TASOGARE HIT !! " Mimi yelled and hit Demon Kokujo with her fist with all her powers .

Demon Kokujo flew in the air and fell on the ground haaard after a few minutes . Mimi fell on her knees tired because of all the stress on the fight . As she was gasping for air , Demon Kokujo got up smiling leaving her with a shocked face .

" Feh , it seems that you have some potential ! " Demon Kokujo said and spit some blood wich belonged to him . " But you still don't have what it takes to finish me off , Tasogare Mimi ! And now say goodbye ! "

Demon Kokujo took out his scythe and when he was about to kill Mimi , someone appeared out of nowhere and bit his arm . It was Jamira !

" What the - ?! Let go of me you stupid snake retard ! " Demon Kokujo said and hit Jamira's head with his first causing him to fall .

" Muhehehe , lets see you defeat my Jamira Venom ! " Jamira said smiling . " My venom is as powerful as the viper's and cobra's venoms combined ! "

" Feh , you mean this ? " Demon Kokujo said and suddenly all his veins contracted hard and he spit out all the venom . " You guys really need to think of better strategies to defeat a powerful demon like me ! "

" Okay then how about this ? " Jamira said and started dancing like a snake . " You're feeling sleepy and you want to drop your scythe ! "

" That's it , I"M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU ALL !!!! " Demon Kokujo said and hit both Mimi and Jamira with his scythe .

The two fell on the ground hurt and Demon Kokujo approached them ready to put an end to their lifes . Suddenly a misteryous girl with black hair and red eyes appeared in front of him . Demon Kokujo stared at her eyes and she did the same .

" Don't you remember me , Kokujo ? " the girl asked .

" And why should I rememeber you , Malice ?! " Demon Kokujo answered . " You're one of the things wich made me weak when I was human ! You're useless and you were once Zakira's minion ! I really dunno why I can't forget you ! "

" No , Kokujo , that's not you ! " Malice said with tears falling from her eyes .

" Oh but it is me like hell HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!! " Demon Kokujo laughed .

" There's only one way I can defeat him ... I challenge you to a duel ! " Malice said .

" Heh , have the guts to face my new deck , Malice ? I accept ! " Demon Ko said grinning

And so they raised up their shields and the duel began . After a few turns .

" And now I summon Sealed Devil Erigol and Fuuma Harisenmon ! " Malice said . " Since they're both Grand Devils , Snipe Alferas will let me draw 2 cards ! And now ike Sniper Alferas breack his shield ! "

" Heh.... " Demon Kokujo said smiling .

" This duel is the only way I can bring Kokujo back to normal " Malice said in her mind and got in her mind a flashback of how she met Kokujo that night . " I need to win this duel with all costs ! "

" I summon Fallen Monk of Bloodstained soil Zahaku ! " Demon Kokujo said . " Heh , I also have Propeller Mutant and Gachack Mechanical Doll in my battlezone ! You can't defeat my rush ! "

" I summon Super Trash Train Fuuma Devil ! And now Fuuma Harisenmon breack his shield ! "

The creature broke Demon Kokujo's shield and that shield turns intoa card wich started shining . Demon Kokujo took it in his hand and said :

" Shield trigger I cast Super Spark ! Tap all her creatures ! "

" Oh no ! " Malice said sweating .

" Didn't expect that , Malice ? My turn I summon Demonic Holy Spirit Auzesu ! As long as Auzesu is in the battlezone , whenever any of my Demon Commands attack I'll destroy one of your tapped creatures ! So ike Fallen Monk of Bloodstained Soil Zahaku destroy her Trash Train ! "

" Huh ? But my Train has 5000 power while Zahaku has 2000 power ! " Malice said .

" Yes , but my Zahaku gets 3000 power for each tapped creature you have so you're toast ! " Demon Kokujo said laughing . " Also Auzesu's effect destroys your Fuuma Harisenmon ! After this I attack with Propeller Mutant breack her shield ! And I'lla ctivate Gachack's turbo rush and kill your Sealed Devil Erigol and of course breack anoher of your shields ! And because your Grand Devils died , Sniper Alferas will make you discard your whole hand ! "

" Argh ! " Malice said as she lost all the cards from her hand .

And so more turns have passed . Malice had only 3 shields left and Shiver of Sealed Devil Jumazohl untapped and Sealed DevilWebaris and Maxval , Electro – Fumma tapped in her battlezone , while Demon Kokujo had 2 shields left and 2 Bloody Squitos and Daidalos , General of Fury all untapped .

" And now my turn ! I summon Demonic Holy Spirit Auzesu ! " Demon Kokujo said . " I attack with Daidalos , General of Fury and destroy one of my Bloody Squitos , ike Daidalos destroy her Maxval and Auzesu's effect destroys Webaris ! "

" Gaaah ! " Malice said and fell on the table not only because she was losing but also because the duel was stealing lots of her energy . " M-my turn , I summon Snipe Alferas and Fuuma Harisenmon ! I draw a card because Harisenmon is a Grand Devil ! And now I cast Emergency Typhoon and draw 2 cards then discard one ! "

" Heh and now my turn I summon Fallen Mon of Bloodstainedsoil , Zahaku ! And now I evolve it into BALLOM EMPERROR , LORD OF DEMONS !!!! "

" Oh no , he has 3 attackers and all are double breackers while I have no blcokers and 3 shields ! " Malice said scarred in her mind .

" Heh , time to finish this ! " Demon Kokujo said grinning . " BALLOM EMPERROR DOUBLE BREACK HER SHIELDS !!! "

The giant grey goat demon with lots of hands fired a lazo wich smashed the girl's shields into tiny pieces .

" What's wrong , Malice ? Not powerful enough to defeat me and turn me back into a pathetic human ? "

" Actually , you're as powerful as before , you're not that changed at all ! " Malice said smiling to him .

" Huh ? what do you mean ? " Demon Kokujo asked sweating .

" You remind me of the first night we met ! "

" The first ... night ? Heh , all of a sudden you've caught my interest , human ! Tell me what happened in that night ! "

" You were on a search to find the most powerful darkness card ever , Dorballom , Lord of Demons . On that time we were enemies becuase I was worknig for Zakira . The first time we ever met was when you were about to have a ruff with some tough guys from that city ... "

Then a flashback appeared :

_Kokujo had to got off the train when it arrived to the final stop. Other trains didn't leave anymore that day, so Ko had to spend a night in the town.  
It was a nice, quiet place with pretty normal-looking people. He started to walk among the street hoping he'd find a hotel or an inn to stay in. Suddenly a small gang appeared in front of him. They were something between 16-18 of their ages, and it seemed to Kokujo that other people were a bit afraid of them. They gave the gang some space to move and mothers took their children closer. The gang stopped near Kokujo. They were five of them.  
"Who're you?" a red-haired boy, most likely the boss, asked and looked Kokujo from the head to legs.  
"It's none of your business. Now stand aside, I have nothing to do with you anyway" Ko replied and was about to keep going.  
"Hey! Nobody talks to me like that! I'm the boss in the streets!" the boy yelled, insulted of Ko's act.  
"O rly?" a white owl asked from the rooftop.  
"Wanna bet?" Ko asked and took his deck from his pocket.  
"If I were you, I'd run away" reddy hair replied and accepted the challenge.  
"Stop that" strict female voice said behind the gang. Five boys turned around to see a familiar face. She was a young woman with black hair and clothes.  
"That's enough. Leave him alone"  
"I don't take orders from you. Why don't you let me duel him?"  
The girl looked quickly at Kokujo.  
"Because you'd loose" she replied then.  
"O rly?" the owl asked again. Kokujo was a bit confused. How could she know that? The gang's leader looked grimly at Ko, but turned then away._

The flashback ended as Demon Kokujo broke the silence saying :

" Wait a minute , if evreything you say was true , then how did we two were ever together ? "

" Oh but there's more ! " Malice said and so antoher flashback appeared .

"_We... can't tell. He's going to kill us if we do" Tody sobbed. Ko came closer.  
When he was right in front of them, he lefted Tody up holding his shirt.  
"I'll do worse" he said so quietly and angrily, that his voice could have almost killed a flower. Tody gasped and coughed for a while.  
"Okay, we will tell you! Let him down!" Bura's scared voice asked. Ko dropped the boy down.  
"I'm listening..." he said.  
"O rly?" the owl asked him again.  
"Shuddup!"  
"Zakira wants to --"  
"Wait!" woman's voice told. Everybody turned their heads and behind Jamira stood the same girl Kokujo saw before.  
"You again" Ko said.  
"I was going to say the same to you. Tody, Bura, we're going. Now!" she said loudly and walked to the boys, first passing Jamira, then Kokujo.  
"Hey! We had a deal, and since I won, they have to tell me Zakira's plan" Ko tried to stop her.  
"That's nothing to do with me. Try to live with it" girl replied and looked at Kokujo with her dark red eyes. Ko also noticed she had a moon-shaped mark on her forehead.  
"You're kinda cute when you get angry" the girl said and took a long whip from her belt.  
"I wish I could say the same to you" Ko replied, ready to defend himself.  
"You don't need to. Bura, Tody, hang on me" she said and the boys grabbed tight her belt. Then she turned around, whipped her whip to a tree, and took off.  
"Wait!" Kokujo yelled, but it didn't help. They were gone.  
__"Darn it..!" Ko murmed and turned._

The flashback ended as Malcie started to confess her real feelings .

" In that night even though we were enemies , I felt like it was my destiny to meet you ! At the start it was something weird , but later we both found out that we're the last survivors of the Shinigami group ! "

" The Shinigami group........" Demon Kokujo said .

Suddenly Demon Kokujo got Kokujo's memories as a child . He saw how Kokujo lost his father in a car accident , how he wandered alone in the desert and was found by the Shinigami group and raised by them like their own son and how he witnessed Zakira killing them all .

" GAAAAH ! THOSE MEMORIES ! LEAVE ME ALONE !!! " Demon Kokujo yelled .

" Kokujo , are you okay ? " Malcie asked and was about to run to him .

" SHUT UP ! STOP MESSING WITH MY MIND ! KOKUJO DOSEN'T EXIST ANYMORE ! I AM DEMON KOKUJO AND I SHALL KILL YOU ! IKE , AUZESU , BREACK HER FINAL SHIELD !!! "

The golden robotic creature wich reasembled a mix between an angel and a demon took out its sword and slashed Malice's last shield . The shield regenerated itself and started shining because it was a trigger . Malice took it into her hand and said :

" Shield trigger I summon Aqua Surfer send Daidalos back to his hand ! "

" What the ... " Demon Kokujo said shocked .

" My turn I summon Sealed Devil Balzoo ! Sealed Devil Balzoo's ability sends one of your creatures back to your hand so I'll send your last blocker , Bloody Squito back to your hand ! "

" Oh crap....she has 3 attackers and one of them is a double breacker while I have just 2 shields left and no blocker ! "

" I won , Kokujo , and now I shall bring you back to normal ! "

" NEVER ! I AM DEMON KOKUJO ! "

" Oh no , you're my Kokujo , that demon inside you shall be defeated , I'll make sure of it ! " Malice said smiling . " Hold on , Kokujo , I'll save you , Shiver of Sealed Devil Jumazohl breack his final shields ! "

Demon Kokujo took cover as the creature broke his final shields . The Demon awaited his defeat when one of his shields regenerated into a card and started shining powerful in front of him . Demon Kokujo opened his eyes and stared at the shining card and after that he started laughing hard .

" HAHAHAHAHAHA ! SHIELD TRIGGER SUPER SPARK !!!!! "

" Oh no ! " Malice said shocked .

" Ballom Emperror , Lord of Demons TOTOMEDAAAAAA !!!!!!!! "

The giant gray demon wich stood behind Demon Kokujo now flied toward Malice and fired a GIANT lazor on the girl . Malice fell on the ground bleeding hard . Mimi , Jamira and the Lordi crew got up hardly and ran to Malice wich was terribly injured .

" Malice , are you okay ? " Mimi asked and took out some bandajes .

" Kokujo , forgive me , I failed you ! " Malice said and a tear fell from her eye .

When Demon Kokujo saw that tear , something happened to him . He got shocked and made a few steps back . Mimi bandaged Malice fast and after that the boys tried to talk to her .

" Malice , are you okay ? " Amen asked .

" Amen ? I'll fine , I promise... " Malice said and closed her eyes .

" Oh no she's....."

Evreyone was now shocked . Then Jamira got up to Demon Kokujo and yelled angry :

" Shit , all because of you ! COME ON , DUEL ME !!!!!!! "

Demon Kokujo stared at Malice scarred and then ran off .

" W-wait , where are you going ? " Jamira said .

Demon Kokujo ran in the city . He was very confused , what was the feelnig he had when he saw Malice's tear ? What's with that girl ? He kept running in the city till he found them once again .

" Oh , so you came back , coward ! " Jamira said .

" Step aside , Jamira ! " Demon Kokujo said and walked passing first Jamira and then the Lordi crew approaching Mimi wich was taking care of Malice .

" If you think that I'm gonna let you lay your hands on her .... " Mimi said and got up .

" No , wait , there's something I need to know ! " Demon Kokujo said and threw away his scythe while approaching .

Demon Kokujo layed down to Malice's body and put his hand on her cheek . In the next moment the girl opened her eyes and they both stared in eachother's eyes . Suddenly , Demon Kokujo's eyes started turning back to normal human eyes slowly .

" Malice , what have I done ! " Kokujo said .

" Kokujo , you're back at last ! " Malcie said and hugged him .


	28. Rich and Shizuka

It was a full moon night . Rezo was sitting on a rock in the forest listening to the river . Suddenly the Red Priest had senced something . That sent was so powerful that he really wanted to find out what was all about . Rezo got up and ran towards the place where his sents were guiding him .

Meanwhile , in the darkest part of the forest , a boy was riding a motorcycle wearing a helmet . He was moving very fast and always kept looking at the coffin he had attached on the motorcycle . The boy then got a flashback in his mind where he was dancing with a blonde girl . The flashback ended fast as a tear fell out of the boy's helmet . He then stopped the motorcycle as the Red Priest appeared in front of him .

" Halt ! Tell me who are you , boy ! " Rezo demanded .

The boy then got off his motorcycle and took off his helmet . He was a blonde with blue eyes .

" My name is Rich , nice to meet you , Red Priest Rezo ! " the boy said smiling .

" What the ... how did you know my name ? "

" It's because of me ! " a voice said behind the trees .

Then a man with long white hair and blue skin came out of the dark woods . It was none other than Zakira ! Rezo then smiled with his evil smile and turned to Zakira saying :

" So you are Zakira ! Finally we meet ! "

" Indeed , Red Priest Rezo ! " Zakira said .

" So you're the one which now has the Proof of Duelmaster almost completed , huh ? "

" Yes , it is me , Rezo , but I'm afraid that you have one shard which I need ! "

" Oh , Zakira , you won't take me down that easy ! Dragon Slave ! "

Rezo yelled but no fire appeared . It didn't matter how many times he did that because the spell just wouldn't work . Zakira then started laughing with his evil laugh and said :

" Fool ! I've created an anti spell barrier all over this forest ! You cannot cast any spells here HAHAHAHAHA !!! "

" Curse him ! " Rezo said in his mind .

" And now meet your opponent , Rich ! " Zakira said and pushed the boy in front of Rezo

" Tell me again , Zakira , why do I have to duel him ? " Rich asked .

" Because I brought you back to life and most important because I'm the only one which can also bring her back to life ! "

" You mean you can......" Rich said surprised .

" Yes , I can , but only if you obey me , and now move your ass there and duel him ! "

" Yes , Zakira-sama ! " Rich said and took out his deck .

" Heh , this will be interesting ! " Rezo said and took out his deck .

Meanwhile , in the other part of the forest , we see Kokujo and his team running towards the place where Zakira was .

" I can sence Zakira ! " Kokujo said while running .

" Wait up , Kokujo ! " Awa yelled while running .

" Don't go on your own , Kokujo ! You're not fully recovered ! " Mr . Lordi also yelled .

" Spare me ! " Kokujo yelled back and ran even faster .

In just a few minutes Kokujo arrived at the battlefield before Rezo and Rich could start dueling .

" Rezo ! What do you think you're doing ? " Kokujo yelled .

" Leave me alone ! Can't you see I'm busy ? " Rezo replied .

" You finally showed up , have you , Kokujo ? " Zakira said and came out of the darkness

" Zakira ! " Kokujo said and turned to him .

In the next moment Kokujo's team has also arrived .

" What's going on here ? " Malice asked .

" It seems like Zakira is sending another one of his minions against us , again ! " Mimi replied .

" Yeah , but what is Rezo doing here ? " Jamira asked .

" Hehe , time for some real fun , now that Kokujo is here ! " Zakira said and walked to Rich's motorcycle . " Rich , I think it's time I keep my promise ! "

" What ? You really mean it , Zakira-sama ? " Rich said and turned to Zakira .

" Yes , I mean it ! " Zakira said and opened the coffin which was attached to Rich's motorcycle . " Arise , decayed soul ! "

Suddenly , a blonde girl which was only dressed in a black pair of underpants and bras came out of the coffin and opened her blue eyes .

" Shizuka ! You're alive ! " Rich said with a happy voice .

" Rich , I missed you so much ! " Shizuka said and hugged Rich .

" And now that you two have been reunited , it is time for you to serve me once more ! " Zakira said . " Go forth , Rich and Shizuka , duel Rezo and Kokujo and defeat them ! "

" Yes , Zakira-sama ! " Rich and Shizuka said and went to their dueling tables .

" Don't tell me , I have to make team with YOU ? " Kokujo asked discusted .

" I also don't like it , but if we want to get to Zakira , we'll have to do it ! " Rezo replied .

" Heh , finally we duel , Kokujo Kyoshiro ! " Shizuka said and showed her glowing deck

" Pff , you're going down , blondie ! " Kokujo said and showed his glowing deck .

" Tsh , you're just a weak young lover , I'll defeat you easily ! " Rezo said and showed his glowing deck .

" We'll see about that , Red Priest ! " Rich replied and showed his glowing deck .

" SHIELDS UP !!! " all 4 yelled .

And so the 2 duels began . It was Rezo VS Rich and Kokujo VS Shizuka .

" I'll start by summonning Propeller Mutant ! " Rezo said .

" Then I summon Essence Elf ! " Rich said .

" Pff , what a weak creature ! I summon Pulppy Goobie and look at the top 5 cards from my deck , then I'll put them back in what order I want ! Propeller Mutant breack his shield ! "

The pink plane like creature flew and shot one of Rich's shields till it broke into tiny pieces . Rich took cover and then he took the shield to his hand .

" I summon Franz the 1st , the Ice Fang ! " Rich said .

Meanwhile at Kokujo's duel .

" I summon El Kaiou , Spirit Mecha King ! " Shizuka said .

" And now I summon Maxval , Electro-Fuuma ! " Kokujo said . " Melnia , the Aqua Shadow breack her shield ! "

" Heh and now I shall fortify one of my shields with Rose Castle ! " Shizuka said grinning and put the card on one of her shields . " Rose Castle makes all your creatures lose 1000 power so say good bye to your Melnia ! "

" Oh crap ! " Kokujo said . " My turn I cast Energy Stream and draw 2 cards ! "

" Heh , I summon Sir Leopol Deenay , the Ice Fang ! "

" I summon Super Trash Train , Fuuma Devil ! HAHAHAHA Sir Leopol Deenay lets you draw cards for each spell you cast , huh ? Well my Trash Train lets me draw cards for each creature which is destroyed HAHAHAHAHAHA !!! " Kokujo laughed .

" Don't worry , my dear Shizuka , you'll find a way to defeat his Trash Train ! " Rich said to the blonde girl .

" Thanks very much , darling , I didn't knew you actually cared ! " Shizuka said blushing

" Oh please , spare me the love story and do your move already ! " Rezo said bored .

" Okay , but you've asked for it ! " Rich said . " I cast Riptide Charger for only 3 mana ! Send his Pulppy Goobie back to his hand ! And I shall also cast Vine Charger for only 2 mana ! Send your Propeller Mutant to your mana zone ! Do you now see the power of our love , Rezo ? "

" Heh , Rich and Shizuka , I'll leave you to finish them ! See ya later at my castle ! " Zakira said and dissapeared in the darkness .

" He got away , curse him ! " Kokujo said .

" We don't have time for him now , we need to concentrate on this duel ! " Rezo replied .

" And now my turn ! I cast Magic Shot – Dual Zanzibar ! " Shizuka said . " My Rose Castle makes your Trash Train lose 1000 power and my Dual Zanzibar makes it lose 2000 more and now for the best part , since I have a knight in my battlezone , I may use Dual Zanzibar's ability once more , so your Trash Train shall lose 2000 more power and DIE !!!! "

" Oh crap ! "

" And also Sir Leopol lets me draw a card because I casted a spell ! "

Back at Rezo's duel .

" I cast Cyber Brain and draw 3 cards ! " Rezo said .

" Heh , that's all you got ? " Rich asked . " I now summon Leopold the 2nd , God of Mystic Light ! "

Suddenly a golden knight like creature appeared behind Rich .

Back at Kokujo's duel .

" I summon Olzekia , General of Decapitation ! " Kokujo said . " I shall destroy my Maxval and your creatures ! "

" Heh , pretty good move , Kokujo , now watch this ! " Shizuka said smiling . " I now summon Ludvica the 2nd , God of Mystic Light ! "

Suddenly a dark knight appeared behind Shizuka .

" These 2 creatures can link eachother and unite into one creature ! " Shizuka said .

" They are symbolising our love ! " Rich said .

" Apart they are weaklings , but together they're extremely powerful ! " Shizuka added .

" Oh please spare me this crap and continue your turn ! " Rezo said angry .

" Tsh , fine ! Leopold's ability lets me search for a Knight in my deck and add it in my hand ! " Rich said . " I shall take Ludvica the 2nd , God of Mystic Light ! "

" Heh , attempting to create this combo of your love , huh ? "

" Once I'll do it , you'll be doomed , Rezo ! "

" We'll see about that ! "

Back at Kokujo's duel .

" Ludvica the 2nd has 5000 power and breacks an extra shield for each spell which Shizuka casts in her turn , pff , that creature ain't much of a challenge for me ! " Kokujo said in his mind .

" And now it's your turn ! " Shizuka said .

" Okay then , I summon Gal Volf , Dark Wolfblade and choose the race Knight ! "

The only card Shizuka had in her hand was Zarfeld the 2nd , Dark Knight and because it was a Knight she discarded it and lost one of her shields which was Spiral Gate .

" Heh , and now Olzekia double breack her shields and your Rose Castle shall go to the graveyard HAHAHAHAHAHA ! " Kokujo laughed .

" Heh and now my turn I summon Leopold the 2nd , God of Mystic Light ! " Shizuka said smiling . " Godlink ! Ludvica and Leopold unite and create Ludvica the 2nd Leopold the 2nd , God of Mystic Light ! "

" Oh crap ! This creature has 10000 power , is a double breacker , it can also breack an extra shield for each spell she casts this turn AND it can't be chosen by me ! Shit ! "

" Do you see now , Kokujo ? You cannot defeat the power of our love ! Ike Ludvica the 2nd Leopold the 2nd destroy his Olzekia ! "

" Way to go , Shizuka ! " Rich yelled to her .

" Tsh , you stupid kids still have a lot to learn ! " Rezo said . " I summon Aqua Super Emeral and replace one of my shields with a card from my hand ! And now Cocco Lupia and Totto Pippichi breack his shields ! "

" Heh , my turn ! " Rich said smiling . " I evolve Franz the 1st into Zarfeld the 2nd , Dark Knight ! And after this I cast Terror Pit to destroy your Super Emeral ! If I cast a spell , then Zafeld the 2nd will let me cast another one with a lower cost than the first one so I cast Magic Shot – Stream Circle and send your Totto Pippichi back to your hand ! Knight Magic ! I shall use Stream Circle's effect one more time and send Cocco Lupia back to your hand as well ! And if that's not enough then I shall also cast Energy Stream and draw 2 cards ! "

" Oh crap ! How can it be ? "

" Give up , Red Priest , you're sorrounded ! Zarfeld the 2nd double breack his shields and then Essence Elf and Fly Lab , Crafty Demonic Tree breack his shields ! "

Rezo took cover as all Rich's creatures broke 4 of his shields leaving him left with one shield . Rich laughed out loud because he was going to win .

Back at Kokujo's duel .

" Heh , and now time to take care of you once and for all , Shizuka ! I summon Romanoff the 1st , Lord of the Demonic Eye ! " Kokujo said and Romanoff appeared out of his card

" Hi , Ko , long time no see ! " Romanoff said .

" Yeah , it's been quite a long time . "

" So what's the problem now ? "

" That blondie girl which is only in bra and undies ... "

" I see , then good luck ! "

" Thanks , and now I shall put Magic Shot – Romanoff Strike to my graveyard ! Ike Gal Volf breack her final shields ! "

" Shield trigger activate I cast Terror Pit ! Destroy his Romanoff the 1st ! " Shizuka said .

" It can't be ! " Kokujo said shocked .

" And now I summon El Kaiou , Spirit Mecha King ! After this I'll cast Spiral Gate and send Gal Volf back to your hand ! Ludvica the 2nd Leopold the 2nd triple breack his shields ! "

Kokujo took cover as the 2 giant knights shot 3 of his shields to pieces . He got up hard and took those cards to his hand .

" Hahahaha ! See the power of our love , Kokujo Kyoshiro ? " Rich laughed . " Give up while you still can ! "

" Never ! I shall not let myself get defeated by 2 of Zakira's minions ! "

" Fine , have it your way ! " Rich continued . " Anyway , your turn , Red Priest Rezo ! "

" My last shield is a trigger because of Super Emeral , Rich knows it so that's why he didn't breack it yet . But this trigger won't help me because he has 3 creatures to attack with , I must change my strategy a bit ! " Rezo said in his mind .

" What's the matter ? Too scarred to make your turn ? " Rich asked .

" Heh , you shut up , brat ! I now summon Cocco Lupia and Necrodragon Zanzibar ! Necrodragon Zanzibar's ability makes all your creatures lose 2000 power so say good bye to your Essence Elf and Fly Lab ! "

" Yes , but when Fly Lab is destroyed you shall discard a card from your hand ! "

The card which Rezo had discarded was Necrodragon Giland , but he didn't seem very angry because of that .

" And now time to finish you off ! " Rich said . " I cast Energy Stream and draw 2 cards ! And now I summon Essence Elf and Super Trash Train , Fuuma Devil ! Zarfeld the 2nd breack his final shield ! "

Rezo took cover as Zarfeld broke his final shield , but then that shield started regenerating itself and turned intoa shining card .

" Shield trigger activate ! " Rezo said smiling . " I cast Inferno Sign ! "

" WHAT ?! " Rich said scarred .

" I shall revive my Necrodragon Giland ! And now my turn ! Evolution Vortex ! Cocco Lupia and Necrodragon Giland evolve into Death Phoenix , Avatar of Doom ! "

The black dragon Giland catched the tiny fire bird Cocco Lupia and ate it . As this happened , the dragon started evolving and turned into a giant phoenix made of fire .

" I-it can't be ! " Rich said scarred .

" Death Phoenix is a 9000 powered double breacker and besides this the shields it breacks go to the graveyard instead of your hand so you cannot use their shield triggers ! " Rezo said smiling . " Ike Death Phoenix throw his final shields to the graveyard ! "

The shields were 2 Terror Pits but Rich couldn't use their shield trigger .

" After all this suffering , when I've finally got my dear Shizuka back , I'll die ! "

" Life is tough , kid . But enough of that , Necrodragon Zanzibar totomeda ! " Rezo said .

The blonde boy closed his eyes as Rezo's blue dragon fired a lazor on him . Rich fell on the ground bleeding as Rezo packed up his cards .

" Oh no , Rich ! " Shizuka yelled with tears falling from her eyes .

" What's the matter ? Your boyfriend lost and you're already crying him ? " Kokujo said

" Grrr you shut up ! Rezo , you're next after I finish Kokujo off ! " Shizuka yelled angry .

" Hehe , dare to challenge the Red Priest , young girl ? This will lead you to your doom ! " Rezo laughed .

" My turn , I summon Belbel De Dios , Death Castle Beast Lord ! " Kokujo said .

" I summon Chief De Baula , Machine King of Mystic Light and another El Kaiou , Spirit Mecha King ! Ludvica the 2nd Leopold the 2nd breack his final shields ! " Shizuka said . " Heh , you have no more shields and just that Belbel De Dios while I have 3 blockers and my Ludvica the 2nd Leopold the 2nd ! Next turn you're finished , Kokujo Kyoshiro ! "

" HeheheheAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! " Kokujo laughed with his old evil laugh .

" W-why are you laughing ? "

" Because I won ! I evolve Belbel De Dios into BALLOM EMPERROR , LORD OF DEMONS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!! "

Then a giant gray goat demon with 2 heads and lots of hands appeared behind Kokujo .

" Ballom Emperror destroys all non-darkness creatures when he comes in the battlezone , so say good bye to your blockers ! "

" Oh no ! " Shizuka said scarred .

" BALLOM EMPERROR TOTOMEDAAAAAAAA !!!! "

Ballom Emperror made a few strange signs with 4 of his hands and then fired a lazor on Shizuka . The girl flew in the air with tears falling from her eyes .

" I lost ... I couldn't even avenge my dear Rich ... "

Shizuka then remembered the time when she met Rich and he thought her how to duel . It was love at first sight and they were both happy being together . Shizuka then fell on the ground and said with tears in her eyes :

" Rich , forgive me .... "

" Shizuka , there's no need for you to be sorry , it's all my fault .... " a voice said .

When Shizuka opened her eyes , she saw Rich all hurt near her .

" Rich , you're alive ! " she said with tears in her eyes .

" It's over , my dear Shizuka ... we failed Zakira-sama ... "

" Yeah , that's true ... "

" There's still one more chance ! Let's run , my dear ! We can build a whole new life somewhere else ! " Rich said and got up .

" Okay ! " Shizuka said and also got up . " Now I don't care what happens as long as I'm with you , I can get over anything ! "

Rich and Shizuka hugged eachother in front of Rezo , Kokujo and his team . In the next moment the two lovers got hit by a lazor and fell on the ground dead .

" What the .... " Jamira said scarred .

" Who did that ? " Mimi asked .

" Look over there ! " Malice said and pointed to some trees .

Zakira then came out from those trees and said with an angy voice :

" No one I say NO ONE fails me and betrays me ! "

" Zakira ! Those two didn't deserve a fate like that ! " Kokujo yelled to him .

" They are MY servants so I decide what happens to them ! "

" You bastard have discusted me enough ! It's time for me to finish you off ! " Kokujo said and ran to Zakira with his scythe .

Zakira dodged Kokujo's scythe attack and dissapeared in the woods .

" Coward ! " Kokujo yelled .

" Hehehe , you just wait , Kokujo Kyoshiro , the day when we two shall face each other will come ! "

Evreyone stared at the two lover's corpses which were lying on the ground . Rezo then took out a black cape and threw it on them .

" Rest in peace , poor kids , I hope that you'll find your peace in the after life ! " Rezo said and dissapeared .

" Kokujo , aren't we going after Rezo ? " Mr . Lordi asked .

" Let him be , right now I wanna get my hands on that motherfucker Zakira ! "


	29. Hakuoh's lost memory

It was another full moon night . Kokujo's team was walking in the forest talking .

" And then guess what happened when I opened the box ... " Jamira said .

" You found a treasure and got rich ? " Amen said .

" Hehe , nope , if I would've been rich by now , then I wouldn't have been hanging with you guys ! "

" You found a mystical object ? " Malice said .

" Nope , if I had that then I would've ruled the world by now ! "

" You found the woman which you've always loved and got married ? " Mimi asked .

" God , no , it's just too grose ! "

" A demon came out of the box and ate you ? " Kokujo said bored .

" Hell no !! " Jamira yelled .

" Then what happened ? " Mr Lordi asked .

" When I opened the box ...... "

Before Jamira could finish his sentence , the group found a boy lying on the ground .

" Oh my God , who's that ? " Jamira asked .

The boy had long blonde hair and was wearing a white uniform .

" Oh my , could he be..... " Mimi said and made a few steps to the boy .

The girl turned the boy's head to her to see his face .

" Oh my , it can't be ! " Mimi yelled with a very happy voice .

" What is it , Mimi ? " Awa asked .

" It's Hakuoh-sama ! "

" What the....Hakuoh ? You sure he's not White ? " Kokujo asked .

" 100 % sure , Kokujo , look he dosen't have the W mark on his forehead anymore ! " Mimi said and showed Hakuoh's face to Kokujo .

" Oh my , I can't believe it , my brother isn't White anymore ! " Kokujo said . " Wonder what made him turn back to normal ? "

" We'll ask him this when he wakes up . " OX said .

In the next moment Hakuoh opened his eyes and tried to get up .

" Hakuoh-sama ! " Mimi said .

" Huh ? Who are you ? Do you know me ? " Hakuoh asked confused .

" What ?! " evreyone said shocked .

Kokujo's team took Hakuoh with them and went to a cabin in the forest . There Mimi was taking care of Hakuoh's wounds with the help of Malice and Jamira while Kokujo and the Lordi band were talking outside .

" You've hurt your arm , let me see it ! " Mimi said and took Hakuoh's arm in her hands .

" Excuse me , have we met before ? " Hakuoh asked .

" Yes , we have . " Mimi said while taking care of his wound .

" Think , Hakuoh , are you sure you don't remember anything at all ? " Malice said .

" Not a single thing... "

" You don't remember Zakira ? " Mimi asked .

" Zakira ? "Hakuoh said with a strange voice . " Oh wait , I remember a blue skinned , long haired man telling me this : Hakuoh , I need you help me once again , come and join my team once again and be reborn as White ! "

" Oh my , that's Zakira ! " Mimi said .

" Who is he ? " Hakuoh asked .

" I'll explain to you , but first , Malice , Jamira , do you mind if you let me alone with Hakuoh for a while ? "

" Sure , have fun ! " Jamira said and got out of the cabin with Malice .

Meanwhile outside Kokujo was chatting with the Lordi band . The long haired boy sit on a rock and said :

" I don't know , maybe he's just pretending to be amnesic so he could spy on us or finish us off when we aren't paying attention . "

" Dosen't appear that way to me ! " Mr Lordi said .

" You trust him ? " Ko asked a little surprised .

" Not quite , but I think that since you're his brother , you should be the one trusting him not me ! "

" Tsh , me and Hakuoh were separated since we were babies and also we discovered that we're long lost brothers only a few months ago ! We didn't even spend much time together , so tell me , Mr Lordi , why should I trust him ? "

" Do you think it's safe to leave them alone , Malice ? " Jamira asked while walking .

" Mimi wanted it that way so I wasn't going to argue with her . "

Meanwhile , inside the cabin , Mimi was talking with Hakuoh .

" The White Soldiers ? "

" Yes , these were once your subordinates , Hakuoh . " Mimi said .

" So , please tell me evreything you know about me ! I feel so empty because I don't know how I got here ! "

" He's just like the Hakuoh I remember . Quiet and a bit cowardly . " Mimi said in her mind .

Mimi then put her left hand on Hakuoh's shoulder and got close to him .

" Don't rush it , it will take time to remember ! " Mimi said . " We'll have all the time in the world together now ! "

" Um , excuse me ! "

" Huh ? "

" You're embracing me . It's kind of embarrasing ! " Hakuoh said blushing .

" Why are you so shy ? Me and Kokujo are the only ones close to you now ! He is your brother while I'm more than your friend ! " Mimi said .

" O-okay ... " Hakuoh said and fell asleep in Mimi's arms .

" Hakuoh-sama has come back to me ! He has escaped from Zakira's spell ! That's what I want to believe ! " Mimi said in her mind .

Meanwhile , outside the cabin , Kokujo and the others were still chatting .

" I'm sure that a couple of good punches would knock the truth out of him ! " Kokujo said .

" Come on , Kokujo , you can't do that , Hakuoh is your brother after all ! " Malice said .

" She's right , it's not as simple as all that ! " Mr Lordi added . " I can't say wether it's a trap or not , but the fact is that you have been reunited with your brother and Mimi with the one which she loves ! "

" Yeah , and if it is a trap , then Mimi would be heart broken ! " Malice replied .

" We have to keep in mind that Zakira loves to toy with people's feelings ! " Mr Lordi said .

Suddenly Mimi got out of the cabin . Kokujo then got up and walked to her .

" Kokujo ? " Malice asked .

" If you two won't tell her , then I will ! " Kokujo said .

" Hold on , don't do it , Kokujo ! "

Mimi walked staring at the ground when she saw a pain of black showes and black pants . She looked up and saw Kokujo .

" Kokujo ? What's the matter ? " she asked .

" Listen , Mimi , it's about Hakuoh ! It's obviously one of Zakira's traps ! "

" What ? You're wrong , I trust Hakuoh ! "

" That's what Zakira wants ! "

" WHAT CHOICE DO I HAVE EXCEPT TO TRUST MY BELOVED HAKUOH ? "

" This whole thing is just a trap of Zakira's ! "

" Listen , Kokujo , if Hakuoh would've tried to get rid of White then Zakira would've killed him ! But he got rid of his alter ego and he's still alive , so this must mean that he escaped from Zakira ! "

" That's the trap , Mimi , that's what Zakira wants you to think ! "

" IT'S NOT A TRAP !!! "

" YOU'RE BEING BLINDED BY YOUR LOVE FOR HAKUOH !!! "

" ENOUGH , YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL !! "

" FOR GOD'S SAKE , MIMI , OPEN YOUR EYES !!! "

" Cool , we're having a free conflict ! " Kita whispered to Amen .

" I hope that this conflict will go further , hehe ! " Amen whispered back .

Just then Toto appeared out of nowhere in front of them .

" CAACACACACACACACA , hello evreyone ! " Toto laughed .

" Tsh , it's Toto ! What do you want ? " Kokujo said .

" I'm here to..... wait a minute ! " Toto said and ran .

After a few seconds , Toto came back with a giant pyramid .

" I knew I forgot something ! " Toto said . " Oh well CAACACACACACACACA hello evreyone ! I'm here to take back White-sama ! "

" NEVER ! He's not White anymore ! He's my Hakuoh-sama ! " Mimi yelled .

" Oh really ? Wanna see how I get my hands on him ? " Toto said and pressed a button .

In the next moment lots of flying droids came out of Toto's pyramid . Those droids flew towards the cabin . Kokujo then took out his scythe and slashed them as Mimi ran into the cabin . When the girl opened the door , she saw that Hakuoh dissapeared .

" Hakuoh ! " she said shocked .

" Mimi , I can sence him , he's running ! " Malice said and ran to take her bow and arrows . " Lets go , Mimi , we've gotta protect Hakuoh ! "

" Yes , right ! "

Meanwhile at Kokujo , Jamira and the Lordi crew .

" Guys , I need a diversion to enter Toto's pyramid ! " Kokujo said .

" We can play a song , but we need someone else to take care of the droids ! " Awa said .

Then Kokujo and the Lordi crew turned to Jamira .

" Oh no , not me ! " Jamira said .

" Get your ass out there and improvise ! " Kokujo said and threw him in front of the droids .

The droids then took out their guns and pointed them to the scarred Jamira .

" Ehehe , hi ? " Jamira asked sweating .

In the next moments all the droids fired their lazors on Jamira and the red haired boy ran like a maniac chased by them . As this happened , the Lordi band started singing a song in front of Toto's pyramid .

" OH LORD THEY TRIED TO WARE HER DOWN !! " Mr Lordi and Kita sang . " BLINDING IS THE SOOOOOOOOOUUUUUND !!! "

" OH MY GOD WHAT'S THIS HORRIBLE SCREAMING ?! " Toto yelled .

" NOW TELL ME WHERE HAVE YOU SEEN HER ? "

Then some pwoerful keyboards started shaking Toto's pyramid .

" HAVE YOU SEEN HELLBENDER TURBULENCE ? NOW TELL ME WHERE HAVE YOU SEEN HER ? HAVE YOU SEEN HELLBENDER TURBULEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENCE ? "

Kokujo then ran to Toto's pyramid while he wasn't paying attention and entered it by a tiny hole in the wall .

" Toto you're going down ! " Kokujo said in his mind and ran on the pyramid's corridors

Meanwhile , Hakuoh was running in the forest from Toto's flying droids . In the end the blonde boy got sorrounded and was about to get captured by them . When the droids almost got him , Mimi appeared out of nowhere and hit them all with her kung fu moves destroying them .

" Phew , I arrived at the right time ! " Mimi sighed and fell on her knees tired .

" I don't understand ! Why did you come ? It was me that they were after ! " Hakuoh said

" Hakuoh , stay here , don't leave me anymore ! " Mimi said and approached him .

" Why ? Why are you doing this for me ? "

" Because I love you ! Hakuoh , you're the only one to whom I've dedicated my heart ! "

Suddenly Malice appeared behind Mimi and also more droids have appeared .

" Malice ! Protect Hakuoh for me , I'll go stop these droids ! " Mimi said .

" Sure thing , good luck ! " Malice .

" Hakuoh , you must live ! " Mimi said and jumped in the air towards the droids .

Hakuoh stared at Mimi till Malice took his hand in her hand and both started running . They ran and ran till a big droid appeared out of nowhere and attacked them . Malice then threw an arrow and destroyed it , but more were coming . Malice shot with arrows as many droids as she could but after a few minutes she was out of arrows , so she and Hakuoh hid in a cave .

" We'll wait until Kokujo and the others come ! " Malice whispered to Hakuoh .

" That girl , I hope she'll be alright ! " Hakuoh said .

" Oh you mean Mimi ? She can handle herself , she's strong ! Don't worry about her ! "

Hakuoh stared at the ground quiet . Malice then broke the silence once more .

" Mimi really loves you , can't you remember ? Or are your memories still locked up inside you , Hakuoh ? "

" Yes , but I do seem to know her . I mean she seems so familiar ! "

" I'm sure she does , you know Mimi has been so worried about you ever since you dissapeared ! She tries to put on a cheerful face but sometimes her sadness still gets the better of her ! So I'm glad you returned for your sake and for hers ! "

" Do you really think it will be alright if I stay with her then ? " Hakuoh asked .

" Of course it is , and that way you will eventually start to remember her ! " Malice said .

" Yes , I want to remember her and evreything else ! "

Malice then turned back to see what was going on outside . As this happened , Hakuoh's heart pounded powerfully in his body that shaked him . In the next moment , the W mark appeared on his forehead again and the warmness from his blue eyes dissapeared meaning that he was White again .

" What could be keeping him ? Hurry , Kokujo ! " Malice said .

" What a shame that you're all out of arrows ! " White said with a cold voice .

Malice then turned her back and saw White holding the Arcadia Saber up . Malice then fell on the ground scarred .

" What are you doing , Hakuoh ? " Malice asked scarred .

" I'm not Hakuoh ! I am White ! "


	30. The unforgetable face

Mimi was fighting Toto's droids . She broke them apart with her kung fu moves one by one but more and more were coming .

" Don't worry , Hakuoh-sama , I'll never let Toto or Zakira take you away from me ever again ! " Mimi said in her mind and kept attacking .

In the next moment , Mimi heared Malice yelling . She then finished off all the droids which came after her with just one more and then ran towards the place where the scream came from .

Meanwhile in Toto's pyramid Kokujo was running like mad in the hope to find Toto and finish him off .

" Toto , you need to bring a whole army of droids just to capture a boy ? How pathetic can you be ? " Kokujo yelled and kept running .

" Well , if I still brought it , I might as well slaughter you all and I shall begin with you CAAACACACACACACACACA !!!! " Toto laughed .

Then lots of lazor guns came out of the walls and started attacking Kokujo .

Meanwhile Malice was running in the forest . White had made a deep cut in her right arm and even though her body was made of the earth and bones of her gravesite she was still weakened and some of the souls which were sustaining her body were getting out of it . The girl was too weakened to run anymore , so she tripped and fell on the ground . When she got up , she saw White approaching slowly holding the Arcadia Saber in his right hand . The blonde boy then lifted his sword in the air getting ready to kill the girl .

" Hakuoh , please stop it ! " Malice said but no use , Hakuoh was gone .

" Hakuoh dosen't exit anymore ! I am White ! " the blonde boy said .

" What happened to him ? Why did he change all of a sudden ? " Malice said in her mind

White then attacked Malice with his light sword but she dodged . White then turned to the scarred girl and got ready to slash her into pieces . But as he got his sword in the air , the blonde boy started hesitating .

" Hakuoh , don't do this ! " Malice yelled .

" Why am I hesitating ? I could've killed her by now ! " White said in his mind .

In the next moment Mimi appeared and got shocked of what she saw .

" Hakuoh , I knew it , you're still White ! " Mimi said with a dissapointed voice .

As he saw Mimi , White ran off . Mimi then went to Malice and saw her wounded arm .

" Are you okay ? " Mimi asked .

" Don't worry , my Soul Catchers will bring some souls to my body and I'll be alright ! " Malice said .

" Okay , I must go now ! " Mimi said with a serious voice and started walking in the same direction White went . " I'm sorry for evreything I've done ! "

" Poor Mimi ! " Malice said . " Wait a minute ! I hope she's not planning to ... "

Back at Toto's pyramid , Kokujo was dodging the lazors from the walls . They were too many and soon he got hit by one of them in the cheek .

" CAAACACACACACA what's the matter , Kokujo ? Why won't you use your Dark Saber ? " Toto asked laughing .

" Heh , I don't wanna waste it on the likes of you ! " Kokujo said and started slashing the lazor guns with his scythe .

As he finished with the lazor guns , Kokujo kept running until the coridor dissapeared and he fell in a pool of sharks .

" OH CRAAAP ! CURSE YOU TOTOOOOO !!!! " Kokujo yelled while falling .

" CAAACACACACA I WON ! I KILLED THE BLACK DEATH !! " Toto laughed .

Toto then pressed a button and the whole control room got filled with baloons , glitter and colored paper .

" YEAH IT'S PARTY TIME CAAACACACACACA !! " Toto laughed .

Toto then ran to the table and filled it with ice cream , cake and other sweets . After that he filled the glasses with orange juice and turned on the music . The clown started dancing and singing all by himself .

" I still can't believe it , I , Toto the clown , killed Kokujo Kyoshiro the Black Death ! Yes , I am the best CACACACACACA !! " Toto laughed while licking his ice cream .

" AAAHAHAHAHAHAHA !! " someone else laughed .

" Huh ? WHO DARES TO LAUGH IN MY PYRAMID WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ?! " Toto yelled .

In the next moment , Kokujo appeared out of the darkness and he was unharmed .

" WHAT ? BLACK DEATH ? " Toto yelled .

" Do you really think that that pathetic trap can defeat me ? " Kokujo asked .

" HOW DID YOU FIND THE CONTROL ROOM ?! "

" It was very easy , there are marks all over saying : " This way to the control room " , how could I not find it ? "

" Gosh , I knew I should've took those things out ! "

" So you're having a part all by yourself ? " Kokujo said while eating a slice of cake from the table .

" THAT'S IT ! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU ! " Toto yelled and showed his glowing deck

" HeheheAHAHA ! Fine , I shall duel you ! " Kokujo said and showed his glowing deck .

And so Kokujo and Toto rised up their shields and the duel started .

" I summon Melnia , the Aqua Shadow ! " Kokujo said .

" I summon El Kaiou , Spirit Mecha King ! " Toto said .

" Heh , my Melnia can't be blocked while you've summoned a blocker ! How pathetic ! Anyway my turn I cast Energy Stream and draw 2 cards ! And now Melnia , the Aqua Shadow breack his shield ! "

" And now my turn , I also cast Energy Stream and draw 2 cards ! "

" Tsh , I summon Daidalos , General of Fury ! And now Melnia breack another shield ! "

" Shield trigger I summon Aqua Surfer send Daidalos back to his hand ! "

" Shit ! " Kokujo said angry .

" And now my turn ! " Toto said smiling . " I summon Chief De Baula , Machine King of Mystic Light and return Energy Stream to my hand ! And now Aqua Surfer breack his shield ! "

" Heh , my turn , I cast Magic Shot – Romanoff Strike to destroy your El Kaiou ! And now Melnia breack another shield ! "

" CAAACACACACA wait a minute , Kokujo Kyoshiro ! Ninja Strike 4 I summon Genius Janit of the Hidden Blade ! I'll send Melnia to your hand and it won't breack any of my shields CAAACACACACACA ! " Toto laughed .

" Why you idiot ! " Kokujo said angry .

" And now my turn I summon War Attack Ace Machine Tolnaidar ! And now Aqua Surfer breack another shield ! "

" Okay , now this guy is starting to annoy me ! " Kokujo said in his mind .

" What's the matter , Black Death ? Am I too good for you ? " Toto asked smiling .

" Tsh , never ! I summon Bloody Squito and Daidalos , General of Fury ! "

" Heh , I summon Sealed Devil Neuro Marvas ! Since Tolnaidar and Chief De Baula are Great Mecha Kings , I'll draw 2 cards CACACACACA ! And now Aqua Surfer breack another shield ! "

" Shield trigger activate ! " Kokujo said . " I cast Cyber Brain and draw 3 cards ! And now my turn I summon Maxval , Electro-Fuuma ! "

" Wait a minute , there's something strange about that Maxval card ! " Toto said .

" Yes , it's a promo Maxval from DMC 48 Zakira's pack set ! And guess what , I appear on this Maxval card ! " Kokujo said proud .

" WHAT ?! Kokujo Kyoshiro on a Maxval card ? CACACACACA now I've seen evreything ! " Toto laughed .

" Anyway , I also summon Super Trash Train , Fuuma Devil ! " Kokujo continued . " Now I attack with Daidalos , General of Fury and destroy my Bloody Squito ! "

The giant bat demon Daidalos hit the tiny red insect Bloody Squito with one of his hands destroying it . Afterwards the bat demon flew towards Toto .

" Oh no , Chief De Baula block it ! " Toto said worried .

" Heh Chief De Baula will die and since 2 creatures got destroyed this turn , Trash Train will let me draw 2 cards ! "

" CACACA good strategy , Black Death , now my turn ! I summon Murmur , Apostle of Formation and give 3000 power to my Tolnaidar turning it into a 11500 powered blocker ! Also I cast Valiant Spark and since I have 7 mana I'll tap all your creatures ! "

" WHAT ?! " Kokujo said shocked .

" CAAACACACA and now Tolnaidar destroy his Daidalos ! Also Surfer suicide with his Maxval ! CAACACACACACACACAA lets see you handle this one , Black Death ! "

" Tsh , Trash Train lets me draw 3 cards cos 3 creatures were destroyed ! Now my turn I summon Romanoff the 1st , Lord of the Demonic Eye ! " Kokujo said and showed the glowing card from which got out the knight with red cape , 2 big lazor guns and dark lord armor .

" WHAT ?! R-R-Romanoff the 1st is a 8000 powered double breacker which when summoned you'll put a darkness spell in your graveyard and also when he attacks you'll activate a dark spell with the cost of 6 or less ! " Toto said sweating hard and staring at Romanoff .

" Exactly ! And I shall put Terror Pit to my graveyard ! And now Trash Train breack his shield ! "

" Crap , I'll have to find a way to take care of his Romanoff ! " Toto said in his mind and afterwards he started talking . " I summon 2 Transparent Bull Soul – Skull Hunters and El Kaiou , Spirit Mecha King ! I end my turn ! "

"And now my turn ! " Kokujo said smiling . " I cast Eureka Charger and draw a card and also gain a mana , afterwards I summon Maxval , Electro – Fuuma and Daidalos , General of Fury ! And now for the real fun ! I attack with Romanoff the 1st and activate Magic Shot – Romanoff sTrike from my graveyard and make ALL your creatures lose 5000 power ! "

" NO MY CREATURES ! " Toto yelled scarred .

" Those 2 Transparent Bullet Soul – Skull Hunters , and that Murmur and El Kaiou of yours will die and Trash Train shall allow me to draw 4 cards ! Ike Romanoff breack his final shields ! "

" Shield trigger activate I summon Aqua Surfer ! Send his Romanoff back to his hand ! And now my turn I summon Murmur , Apostle of Formation and Iron Mask Brikion ! Iron Mask Brikion's ability is Thrilling Three so I shall reval the next 3 cards from my deck and for each Great Mecha King I reveal I'll put a card from my mana zone to my shields ! "

The 3 cards from Toto's deck were Capitain Mechagoron , Magic Shot – Chain Spark and Ba Keen Super Electric Engineer . Ba Keen was the only Great Mecha King so Toto put just only one card from his mana zone to his hields and that was Valiant Spark !

" Tsh , you pathetic clown just can't give up , now can you ? " Kokujo said angry .

" No , I will never give up CACACACACACA ! Ike Aqua Surfer breack his shield ! "

" Block it , Maxval ! And since both creatures get destroyed , Trash Train will let me draw 2 more cards ! And now my turn I summon Olzekia , General of Decapitation ! When Olzekia comes in the battlezone , I'll destroy one of my creatures and you 2 ! I'll destroy my Olzekia and you'll be forced to destroy your last creatures Murmur and Tolnaidar ! "

" NOOO ! "

" And now Trash Train breack his last shield ! "

" Sh-shield trigger I cast Valiant Spark and tap your Daidalos ! " Toto said scarred ." This is not over yet ! I summon Murmur , Apostle of Formation and El Kaiou , Spirit Mecha King ! And now I evolve El Kaiou into Invincible Giant Omegablack Z ! "

Then a giant robot which had heads of all maamals and also a human head apeared behind Toto .

" CAAACACACACACA MEET MY TRUMP CARD OMEGABLACK Z ! And now you're finished ! Ike , Omegablack Z destroy his Trash Train ! And now I'll reveal the next 4 cards from my deck ! ( the cards were : Energy Stream , Petrova Chaneler of Suns , Invincible Giant Gomach V and Capitain Mechagoron ) I'll take Invincible Giant Gomach V to my hand and end ! "

" Tsh I cast Energy Stream and draw 2 cards and afterwards I summon Romanoff the 1st , Lord of the Demonic Eye and put Magic Shot – Romanoff Strike to my graveyard ! "

" Want to try that combo on me again , Black Death ? " Toto asked smiling . " Well I won't let you this time ! I summon War Attack Ace Machine Tolnaidar and Aqua Surfer send his Romanoff back to his hand ! "

" Oh crap ! " Kokujo said sweating .

" CAAACACACACA I ruined your last chance , Kokujo Kyoshiro ? Well find out that you're finished ! OMEGABLACK Z BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELDS ! NEXT TURN YOU'RE HISTORY CAAAACACACACACACACACACACACACAAAAAAA !!! "

" I've had enough of you ! " Kokujo said and showed a card which was shining powerful . " MY TURN I EVOLVE DAIDALOS , GENERAL OF FURY INTO DORBALLOM , LORD OF DEMONS !!!!!!!! "

In the next moment a giant dark pink light got out of the bat demon Daidalos's eyes and mouth and his bod cracked up and out of it appeared the unholy lord of all darkness Dorballom .

" When Dorballom appears in the battlezone , all non-dark creatures and mana get destroyed ! " Kokujo said . " I'll lose 3 mana while you lose ALL YOUR CREATURES AND MANA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!! "

" IMPOSSIBLE !! " Toto yelled as all his creatures got blown up by Dorballom's lazor .

" YOU'RE FINISHED ! DORBALLOM TOTOMEDAAAAAA !!! "

The giant demon then fired a big red ray on the scarred clown and threw him against the wall . Kokujo packed up his cards and walked to the computer which was controlling Toto's droids . He pressed the 'cancel' button and in the next moment all the droids maltfunctioned and blew up .

Meanwhile outisde the pyramid the Lordi band was singing with all their powers in the hope that they could steal for time a bit more .

" GIMME GIMME FUEL FOR MY FIRE ! JUST A LITTLE SPARK OF DESIRE ! FOR HER DELIGHT I SERVE DYNAMITE TONITE , DYNAMITE TONITE !!! " Mr Lordi and Kita sang .

" God , we cannot hold them much longer ! " Awa said while playing the keyboards .

" Yeah , and Mr . Lordi is getting tired too ! " OX replied while playing on his bass .

In the next moment all the droids blew up in front of them .

" What does this mean ? " Amen asked .

" It must mean that Kokujo defeated Toto ! " Mr Lordi replied .

" HORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAY !!! " the other band members yelled .

In the next moment Jamira appeared all tired and said :

" Ow my arm , ow my neck , ow my butt ! Those droids torned me up ! "

" Don't worry , Jamira , Kokujo defeated Toto and stopped the droids ! " Kita said .

" Really ? Great ! But now we must find the girls and Hakuoh , they must be lost in the forest ! "

Back in the pyramid . Kokujo walked to Toto which was lying unconcious .

" I took care of the droids and now I'm gonna finish you up , you dirty clown ! " Kokujo said and took out his scythe .

" Think again , Black Death ! " Toto said and woke up . " Don't forget that this pyramid is MY territory ! "

" So what ? "

Toto then took out his T scepter and pressed a button on it . As he did that a hole appeared under Kokujo and he fell outside the pyramid .

Meanwhile outside , the Lordi band and Jamira were enjoying their victory when Kokujo fell out of the pyramid and landed on the grass .

" Wow , you sure mae a great flying show , Ko ! " Jamira said .

" Spare me the stupid jokes ! We gotta find the girls and Hakuoh before Toto does it ! "

" What ? You mean that Toto is still alive ? " Mr Lordi asked shocked .

" Yeah , he threw me out before I could finish him ! "

Suddenly Toto's pyramid started flying and went towards the forest . As this happened , Kokujo , Jamira and the Lordi band started running in the forest searching for the girls .

Meanwhile , White was running in the forest when Mimi appeared out of nowhere and hit him powerfull with her feet . The blonde boy fell on the ground but got up fast .

" Hakuoh-sama.... " Mimi said lost .

" Shut up , foolish girl , I am White ! " the boy said angry .

" Kokujo warned me , but I didn't listen to him ! You've let Hakuoh control his own body again so you could come close to us and steal the 2 shards which are in Malice's posession , right ? "

" Heh , finally someone had figured out my plan ! It was quite easy to also erase Hakuoh's memory to make him look even more innocent in front of you guys ! I must agree , I enjoyed seeing you suffering very much ! "

" YOU BASTARD !!! "

" I warned you back then , Tasogare Mimi , if we ever met again and you would still be on Kokujo's side , you'd be as good as dead ! And now I shall keep my promise ! "

" There's only one way I can help Hakuoh-sama get rid of White ! " Mimi said . " Hakuoh-sama , try to not move ! Let me free you from that demon ! "

" Fool ! Your Hakuoh can't hear you anymore ! " White said and took out his Arcadia Saber and ran to her .

Mimi then dodged White's attack and ran away chased by him .

" Hakuoh-sama , let me end it and I promise I shall follow you in the after life ! " Mimi yelled desperate .

" Fool ! Your Hakuoh dosen't exist anymore , and believe me , I won't stay like an idiot just so you could kill me ! " White said and attacked the girl .

Meanwhile at Malice . The girl was receiving souls from her Soul Catchers so she could regenerate her body when Kokujo appeared .

" Malice , are you hurt ? "

" Kokujo , I'm okay , the wound has started to heal . Listen , you must go after Mimi , she didn't seem like herself ! "

" Let me guess , White has wounded your arm , right ? "

" It's not that serious . He could've killed me ! But he hesitated ... I didn't have a chance to tell Mimi , she might be planning to kill White ! "

" Okay , I understand ! " Kokujo said and ran .

Kokujo was running in the forest and thinking about what to do next .

" White could've killed Malice , but he didn't ! Does that mean that Hakuoh can gain control over his body and still has a will of his own even if White is the one which posesses the body ? "

Meanwhile Mimi was dodging White's attacks . The girl was running and the boy was chasing her faster and faster . In the end Mimi found a piece of wood . She took it in her hand and when White arrived she hit his hand making him drop the Arcadia Saber . After that Mimi jumped on White and took out a knife .

" Hakuoh-sama ! " Mimi said with tears in her eyes and remembered all the great times she had along with the boy when he was himself .

" Heh , is there a problem , Tasogare Mimi ? " White asked with his cold voice .

" I'm going to kill you , then myself , it's my only choice ! This is the only way to free you from Zakira's spell , from White ! Forgive me , Hakuoh ! " Mimi said and a tear fell from her eye on White's cheek .

As this happened , the W mark on White's forehead dissapeared and his eyes became the warm and innocent eyes which the amnesic Hakuoh had .

" Mimi ? " Hakuoh asked . " It's okay , you don't need to cry , I've done too many evil stuff , I don't deserve to gain back my memories or live , so go on , do it ! "

" Okay , see you in hell , Hakuoh-sama ! " Mimi said and was about to put the knife in Hakuoh's heart .

Just then Kokujo appeared out of nowhere and hit Mimi's hand causing her to drop the knife on the ground .

" Kokujo ? " Mimi asked shocked .

Just then the W mark appeared on Hakuoh's forehead again turning him into White and the boy freed himself from Mimi and jumped aside .

" Why did you stop me , Kokujo ? " Mimi asked angry .

" Don't be stupid ! Killing Hakuoh will only acomplish one thing ! It will make Zakira happy ! " Kokujo answered .

" Heh , didn't have the guts to kill me ? " White said and ran away .

" Hakuoh come back here ! " Kokujo yelled and ran after him .

Kokujo ran and ran but White was faster . When white thought that he could escape , Kokujo jumped in the air fast and after that he attacked the boy with his scythe . White dodged the attack but tripped and fell on the ground . As this happened the W mark dissapeared again but this time his blue eyes looked lost .

" Snap out of it already ! " Kokujo yelled angry .

Just then Toto's flying pyramid appeared above them .

" Toto ! " Kokujo said .

" CAAACACACACACA , Kokujo , why do you think that Hakuoh had lost his memory ? " Toto asked .

" It's obvious , because of Zakira ! "

" Partly , but also because he wanted to forget them ! "

" What ?! "

" Such awful memories , losing his mother , becoming an evil servant of the Master , hurting all of his friends and loved ones ! How could someone like to live with his memories ? "

" Stop it , Toto , don't say this in front of Hakuoh ! " Mimi yelled .

" Grr , Hakuoh ! " Kokujo said and pulled the boy by his uniform . " Listen , you've got to remember Mimi and the White Soldiers ! I shall not let you go till you remember even the last detail DID YOU HEAR ME ?! "

" Stop it ! " Mimi yelled .

" The only way to free him from Zakira's spell and from White is to make him remember evreything he forgot ! Zakira would eventually kill him anyway to steal the shard from the Proof which he posesses ! SO REMEMBER ALREADY !!! " Kokujo yelled and punched Hakuoh's cheeks .

" Heh , you'll always see only the bad parts in people , Kokujo ! " Toto said and fired a lazor from the pyramid .

The lazor hit Kokujo and Mimi and threw them away from Hakuoh . After that Toto teleported Hakuoh in his pyramid and flied away .

" COME BACK HERE !!! " Kokujo yelled .

" Kokujo , instead of making Hakuoh die with those horrible memories , let him live his life posessed by White and without those memories ! Believe me , it's the best alternative for him ! " Toto said and flew away with his pyramid .

Mimi stared at the sky watching how the flying pyramid was getting away by second . After that he fell on her knees and hit the ground saying :

" Damn , I failed you , Hakuoh-sama ! "

" You and my brother are a real pain in the ass you know ! " Kokujo said . " Maybe this would make you do things differently next time , White tried to kill Malice but he hesitated ! And that's because Hakuoh still has his own will ! "

" Really ? "

" Yes , that's why we can't kill White ! We have to take him alive , got that ? "

" Yes , Kokujo ! " Mimi said and got up .

Meanwhile at Toto's pyramid . Hakuoh was lying on one of Toto's beds . The clown then appeared and woke up the blonde boy saying :

" So are you back now , White-sama ? " Toto asked .

" No ! I shall never be White again , do you hear me ?! " the blonde boy yelled .

" Oh come on , Hakuoh , you know you cannot stand against White forever ! You've got your memories erased so you're just a weakling ! "

" Never ! Listen here , clown , you send me back to Mimi right now , i want my memories back ! " Hakuoh said and catched Toto's scepter .

Hakuoh and Toto struggled until the W mark appeared again on Hakuoh's forehead turning him into White .

" Glad that you're finally back , White-sama , that Hakuoh was becoming annoying ! "

" Don't worry , Toto , I shall find a way to send Hakuoh in the deepest and darkest side of his mind leaving me the one controlling this body ! " White said .

" Clever as always , White-sama ! " Toto said blushing .

" Still , there's one thing I can't get out of my mind ! " White said . " And that is Mimi's face when she was about to kill me ! "


	31. Mimi's hard training

It was a sunny day . Kokujo's team was resting at another hotel . The Lordi crew were either practicing on some of their old songs either eating the hotel keepers . Jamira was eating food from the hotel's kitchen while Malice and Mimi were taking care of eachother's wounds . Mimi didn't want to talk to anyone about what happened last night between her and Hakuoh . Kokujo was sitting in his own room looking at the structure of his deck . The long haired boy then remembered his duel with Toto :

" _Heh , my turn , I cast Magic Shot – Romanoff Strike to destroy your El Kaiou ! And now Melnia breack another shield ! "_

" _CAAACACACACA wait a minute , Kokujo Kyoshiro ! Ninja Strike 4 I summon Genius Janit of the Hidden Blade ! I'll send Melnia to your hand and it won't breack any of my shields CAAACACACACACA ! " Toto laughed ._

" _Why you idiot ! " Kokujo said angry ._

" _And now my turn I summon War Attack Ace Machine Tolnaidar ! And now Aqua Surfer breack another shield ! "_

" _This is not over yet ! I summon Murmur , Apostle of Formation and El Kaiou , Spirit Mecha King ! And now I evolve El Kaiou into Invincible Giant Omegablack Z ! "_

_Then a giant robot which had heads of all maamals and also a human head apeared behind Toto . _

" _CAAACACACACACA MEET MY TRUMP CARD OMEGABLACK Z ! And now you're finished ! Ike , Omegablack Z destroy his Trash Train ! And now I'll reveal the next 4 cards from my deck ! ( the cards were : Energy Stream , Petrova Chaneler of Suns , Invincible Giant Gomach V and Capitain Mechagoron ) I'll take Invincible Giant Gomach V to my hand and end ! "_

" _Tsh I cast Energy Stream and draw 2 cards and afterwards I summon Romanoff the 1__st__ , Lord of the Demonic Eye and put Magic Shot – Romanoff Strike to my graveyard ! " _

" _Want to try that combo on me again , Black Death ? " Toto asked smiling . " Well I won't let you this time ! I summon War Attack Ace Machine Tolnaidar and Aqua Surfer send his Romanoff back to his hand ! "_

" _Oh crap ! " Kokujo said sweating ._

" _CAAACACACACA I ruined your last chance , Kokujo Kyoshiro ? Well find out that you're finished ! OMEGABLACK Z BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELDS ! NEXT TURN YOU'RE HISTORY CAAAACACACACACACACACACACACACAAAAAAA !!! "_

The flashback ended as Kokujo said with an angry voice :

" Argh I almost lost that duel with Toto ! Even though it's hard to notice , he's great in using water cards , thing which I can't say about me ! I use water cards just for drawing other cards and sometimes rushes with Melnia or an Aqua Surfer as shield trigger ! If I limit myself at this level , I'll just be just one of those darkness duelists which use water as a support civilisation ... NO , I must be able to handle the water cards the same way I do with the darkness ones ! For this I need help , and I know exactly who can help me ! "

Kokujo then got up and packed his cards and walked to the room where Malice and Mimi were taking care of eachother's wounds . He knocked at the door and entered .

" Oh , hi , Kokujo , do you need something ? " Malice asked .

" I need to talk to Mimi , it's something important ! " Ko said .

" Listen , Kokujo , if it's about Hakuoh .... "

" No , it's not about Hakuoh , Mimi , it's about me ! "

" You ? What do you mean ? "

" In my last duels I saw that I suck on using my own water cards ! For this I want you , Mimi , to train me to use the water cards , since you're the water expert ! "

" M-me ? Kokujo , you sure you don't have a fever or something ? " Mimi said and put her hand on Ko's forehead .

" Haha , good joke . " Kokujo said sarcastic . " I'm serious , Mimi , I want you to train me ! "

" Oh , it's just you NEVER wanted me to at least help you in a matter , I was surprised that all of a sudden you want me to train you ! " Mimi said . " Anyway if you really want me to train you , then no problem , we'll go in the mountains for a couple of weeks where I'll train you , if that's okay ! "

" Then it's settled ! We're going to the mountains ! "

In an hour , Mimi was completely healed and she packed her training stuff and was ready to leave with Kokujo .

" Guys , for how long will you be gone ? " Awa asked .

" Oh , not much , a couple of weeks or so ! " Kokujo said .

" If something urgent happens and you guys can't handle it without us , then call me on my cellphone ! " Mimi said .

" And IF you guys find any new shard of the Proof , call me immediately on my cellphone or I'll TOOOOOOOOOORN you to bits , you got that ? "

" Yes , Kokujo , ehe .... " Amen said sweating .

" Well good bye for now , see ya later ! " Mimi said and started walking away with Ko .

" Bye bye , guys ! Come back soon ! " Jamira said and waved to them along with Malice and the Lordi crew .

Kokujo and Mimi walked a few hours in the mountains until they found a cabin near a lake . Above that lake was a big waterfall .

" So this is the place where we're gonna stay ? " Kokujo asked .

" Yeah , I stood at this cabin to train myself all alone a few years ago ! " Mimi said and stared at it a bit . " So lets unpack and install ourselves ! "

" Okay . "

In 30 minutes Kokujo and Mimi were done with unpacking and got into the mountain atmosphere . Now it was training time ! Kokujo and Mimi were both sitting on the grass .

" Okay , Kokujo , lesson # 1 is body flexibility ! "

" What ? Why do I need this ? "

" A flexible mind needs a flexible body , and you cannot master the water cards if you don't have a flexible mind , now do this position ! " Mimi said and made a very hard kung fu position .

" WHAT ?! You must be joking , Mimi ! " Kokujo said sweating .

" Actually I'm more than serious , now DO IT !!! " Mimi yelled .

Kokujo got up and tried to lift up his right foot and also put his left under it in combo mode , but it was too hard so he fell on his back . Mimi got up and said :

" Oh God , we got a long way to go ! "

And so the training continued . Mimi put Kokujo make lots of hard kung fu positions with his body till he fainted because of the effort . Kokujo was now lying on the ground gasping for air .

" God , this girl will kill me if I don't pass the traning fast ! " Kokujo said in his mind . " But the only way I can finish the training is if I defeat her in a duel , wait a min , THAT'S IT !! "

" What's the matter , Kokujo , already giving up ? " Mimi asked and walked to him .

" No , Mimi , I'm ready now ! " Kokujo said and got up . " I challenge you to a duel ! "

" Very well then , if you think you're ready ! " Mimi said and walked to a dueling table . " But first I need you to got up to the waterfall and jump in the lake ! "

" WHAT ?! "

" It's the only way you can get initialised in a water duel , now go ! "

" Tsh , fine ! "

Kokujo climbed a hill and reached the top of the waterfalls . He then stared down at the lake and said :

" God , why am I doing this ? "

" ARE YOU DOWN YET ?! " Mimi yelled .

" Wait , I'm COMIIIIIIIIIIING !!!! " Kokujo yelled and jumped .

Kokujo fell paralel to the waterfall and landed in the lake HAAARD . In a few minutes the boy got out of the lake and walked to Mimi saying :

" Mimi , I'm now ready for the duel ! "

" Good that you're still alive , I thought you wouldn't make it ! "

" You mean you put me to risk my life just so we could have a duel ? "

" Hehe , kinda .... " Mimi said sweating .

" Anyway SHIELDS UP !! " Kokujo yelled .

After lots of turns .

" Romanoff the 1st double breack her shields ! " Kokujo said and the giant knight behind him fired a lazor over Mimi's shields breacking 2 of them .

" Shield trigger Aqua Surfer send Romanoff back to your hand ! " Mimi said and a water surfer flew towards Romanoff and hit him with his surf board making him dissapear . " Heh , you really think you have what it takes to defeat me and prove that you use water cards but you've used only darkness cards so far ! "

" Shut up and do your turn ! "

" Fine I summon Fuuma Rassets Colonzon and cross it with Water Weapon – Shark Bunker ! And now Aqua Surfer breack his shield ! "

" Don't you think it's over ! I evolve Gal Volf into Ballom Emperor , Lord of Demons ! " Kokujo said and in the next second a giant 2 headed gray got demon with lots of hands appeared behind him . " BALLOM EMPEROR DESTROY ALL HER CREATURES AND BREACK HER FINAL SHIELDS ! "

" Heh , shield trigger ! "

" WHAT ?! "

" I summon Cuty Heart send his Ballom Emperor back to his hand ! " Mimi said and a blue cyber virus with a little heart inside it appeared behind her and sent a wave of water on Ballom Emperor making it dissapear . " And now my turn I summon Aqua Guard and evolve him into Crystal Lancer ! Crystal Lancer breack his final shields ! "

Kokujo took cover as the green centaur broke his last shields with its sword .

" Cuty Heart finish Kokujo off ! "

" MIMIIIIIII !!! " Kokujo yelled and got hit by Cuty Heart .

The boy flew in the air yelling because of the pain . He landed on the ground with lots of scratches on his body .

" Oh , you're so hotheaded , Kokujo ! " Mimi said and took him in the cabin .

Kokujo stood unconcious on the bed a few days . In all this time Mimi took care of his wounds and thought of new training stuff .

It was a new day . The sun rised from the eastern mountains and its warm rays fell on Kokujo's cheeks waking him up . The boy opened his eyes and got up .

" What happened ? Oh wait , I remember ! "

Then Kokujo got a flashback in his mind :

" _Heh , shield trigger ! "_

" _WHAT ?! "_

" _I summon Cuty Heart send his Ballom Emperor back to his hand ! " Mimi said and a blue cyber virus with a little heart inside it appeared behind her and sent a wave of water on Ballom Emperor making it dissapear . " And now my turn I summon Aqua Guard and evolve him into Crystal Lancer ! Crystal Lancer breack his final shields ! "_

_Kokujo took cover as the green centaur broke his last shields with its sword ._

" _Cuty Heart finish Kokujo off ! " _

" _MIMIIIIIII !!! " Kokujo yelled and got hit by Cuty Heart ._

The flashback ended as Kokujo hit the bed and said :

" Shit , the thing which I've feared all this time has happened ! I lost to a water duelist ! "

" You don't like it , right ? " Mimi said .

" Mimi ? You've been here all this time ? "

" Yes , and I see that you're finally recovered , so , lets get back to training ! "

And so Kokujo went back to his training . He was sitting on the grass waiting for Mimi's instructions . In the next moment Mimi came dressed up in a swim suit and said :

" Okay , Kokujo get up and take off your clothes ! "

" WHAT ?! Sorry , Mimi , but you're not my type and .... "

" No , idiot , we're going to the water fall ! "

" WHAT ?! "

Mimi and Kokujo went to the waterfall and they both sit under it and let the water fall on their bodies . Mimi was sitting relaxed with her eyes closed while Kokujo was getting annoyed of all that water falling on him .

" Okay , Mimi , tell me again why are we doing this ? "

" It's lesson # 2 of your training ! If you want to use the water cards , you must be one with the water ! "

" And by this I must stay like an idiot and let all that water fall on me ? "

" No , Kokujo , you must feel the water's movements ! You must be one with it ! Let me show what I mean ! " Mimi said and got up .

Mimi held her arms up and closed her eyes as the water was falling on her . In the next moment she jumped from the water fall in the lake . Kokujo stared horrified at what happened . In the next moment Mimi got out and said :

" Haha , this is so fun , come on , Kokujo , do what I did ! "

" O-okay ! "

Kokujo got up but his foot slipped because of the water and he fell in the lake like a thrown rock .

" God , he can't even do this simple thing ! " Mimi said sweating .

Meanwhile , Kokujo was falling at the bottom of the lake .

" God , this girl wants to kill me ! " Ko said in his mind scarred . " I must find a way to defeat her in a duel before something terrible happens ! "

After that Mimi and Kokujo got out of the lake and went to dry themselves .

" So , Kokujo , how do you feel ? "

" I feel better , thank you ! "

" Well I'm glad that this training is at least making you feel better ! " Mimi said sweating

" Hey , Mimi , I think I'm ready to face you now ! " Kokujo said and took out his glowing deck .

" Very well then , I shall duel you ! " Mimi said and walked to the dueling table .

" SHIELDS UP !! " both yelled .

After lots of turns .

" And now I summon 2 Aqua Guards and Fuuma Rassets Colonzon ! After this I cross Colonzon with Saving Sword – Memory Accela ! " Mimi said . " And now Emperor Marco breack his final shield ! "

" Gaah ! " Kokujo yelled as the shield shards hit him .

" So , what will you do now , Kokujo ? "

" Heh , just because I have no more shields , this dosen't mean I lost ! "

Kokujo then drew his next card and stared at it a bit . After that he started talking :

" HAHA ! I evolve Orgaiza , Dark Demon of the Evil Fortress into Ballom , Master of Death ! "

Then a giant blue goat demon with big bird wings appeared in front of Mimi and roared . Mimi just stood there with her face looking like this : -.-

" DESTROY ALL HER CREATURES , BALLOM !!! " Kokujo yelled and the blue demon fired a lazor over all Mimi's creatures destroying them . " Gal Volf , Dark Wolfblade double breack her shields ! And now breack her final shields , BALLOOOOOOOM !!!! "

Ballom them made some strange signs with his hands and after that he fired a BIG lazor and not only broke Mimi's final shields , but also burned her right hand .

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! " Mimi yelled because of the pain .

After that evreything calmed down . Mimi saw that she didn't get a serious burn but Kokujo on the other hand was breathing hard and could barely sit on his feet .

" Kokujo , you shouldn't have forced yourself that much , your wounds must've reopened by now ! " Mimi said .

" W-what ? " Kokujo asked and saw that blood was falling from his wounds .

" Anyway , my turn ! I summon Aqua Guard and evolve him into Crystal Zweilancer ! "

Then a giant golden centaur appeared behind Mimi .

" Crystal Zweilancer is a 13000 powered unblockable creature ! So your Bloody Squito and Maxval , Electro-Fuuma can't prevent him from finishing you off ! "

" Oh crap ! " Kokujo said sweating .

" Crystal Zweilancer totomeda ! "

Then Crystal Zweilancer ran towards Kokujo and hit him with his giant golden sword making him fly in the air . As Kokujo was flying , he was bleeding hard .

" That's it , I failed in mastering the water cards and now I'm gonna die ! Malice , Jamira , Mr . Lordi , Awa , Amen , Kita , OX , Mimi , forgive me for failing you ! " Kokujo said and closed his eyes .

Mimi then walked to Kokujo which was lying on the ground bleeding harder than ever .

" Oh gosh , I have to take care of his wounds again ! Hope it's not that serious ! " Mimi said and was about to take Kokujo's body up when she heared a cold voice .

" Don't come near me ! "

" W-what ? Kokujo did you...... "

In the next moment Kokujo opened his eyes . They were as red as the fires of hell and his teeth were sharp .

" Oh no ! " Mimi said shocked . " You're..... "

" ...... Demon Kokujo ! " the boy answered and took off his coat and shirt .

" L-listen , Kokujo , I didn't come all the way here to see you turn into your demon form and start a massacre , so please turn back to normal ! " Mimi said sweating .

" Heh , dosen't work , Tasogare Mimi ! You're as good as my lunch ! " Demon Kokujo said and took out his scythe .


	32. The card of hope

Mimi stared at Demon Kokujo . The girl was terrified and was watching evrey move the demonic boy did . Demon Kokujo on the other hand was excited because he could feel how Mimi's blood was rushing in her body because of the fear . The demon boy stared at the girl with his red eyes like a panter stares at its next victim .

" Are you ready ? " Demon Kokujo asked and pointed his scythe towards Mimi .

" Kokujo , please , this is not what you want to do ... " Mimi tried to speak to him .

" SILENCE !!! "

Demon Kokujo ran to Mimi and tried to slash her with his scythe . The girl jumped aside but she accidently hit her head on a tree and fell on the ground . Demon Kokujo grinned and walked to her ready for the final attack . As he approached her , Mimi opened her eyes and hit Demon Kokujo with her feet . The demonic boy flew away but landed with his feet on a tree and after that he jumped back to Mimi . The girl tried to run , but Demon Kokujo attacked her fast with his scythe and made a deep cut in her shoulder . Mimi fell on the ground bleeding and stared scarred at Demon Kokujo .

" Your luck ends here , Tasogare Mimi ! " Demon Kokujo said and lifted his scythe in the air .

" Kokujo , please , don't do this ! " Mimi said .

" Heh , I so enjoy watching the fright from your eyes , now die !! "

As Demon Kokujo was about to kill Mimi , her shiny scarred eyes made him stop and stare into them .

" What's this feeling ? It's the same feeling I had when I saw Malice's tear back then , what's going on ? " Demon Kokujo said in his mind .

Suddenly Demon Kokujo's veins turned back from purple to blue , his teeth weren't sharp anymore and his shiny red eyes turned back to normal human eyes .

" Kokujo , for a moment I thought I was a goner ! " Mimi said releived .

" Mimi , are you okay ? " Kokujo asked as he saw her wounded shoulder .

" I'll survive , anyway , lets get back in the cabin , we have to talk ! "

Kokujo and Mimi went back in the cabin . There Kokujo bandaged Mimi's shoulder and after that they started talking about his training .

" Listen , Kokujo , in those 2 duels which we had back then you used only your darkness cards ! How the f**k do you want to master the water cards when you're using darkness all the time ! "

" Sorry , Mimi , but I just can't stop using my trump cards ! Without them and their strategies I feel like I'm not me ! "

" I have an idea , how about I help you edit your deck a bit ? We can add more water cards and take out only a part of your darkness cards . This way you get to know the water cards better AND keep your trumps ! What do you say ? "

" That's a great idea ! "

After a few hours the night fell upon the mountains . The atmosphere was dark and cold . You could barely distinguish a tree from a zombie . As the wind was blowing towards the lake , Kokujo and Mimi were inside the warm cabin working on a deck . The table was full of blue water cards , black darkness cards and multi-colored dark/water cards .

" First of all , Kokujo , we have to take out Romanoff the 1st and the Romanoff Strikes . Romanoff isn't a Demon Command so he'll only stand in your way ! " Mimi said .

" Forgive me , Romanoff , but you're going back in the box ! " Kokujo said and put his Romanoff card in a box full of cards .

" NOO !!! THIS IS DISCRIMINATION !!! " Romanoff yelled from the box .

" So where were we ? Oh yeah , lets see what Demon Commands you can keep ! First of all you must take out at least one Ballom card ! So which one will you take out ? " Mimi asked .

" Hm...lets see ! " Kokujo said and looked at the cards . " Dorballom is the most powerful and destroys non darkness-creatures and mana while Ballom and Ballom Emperor destroy only non-darkness creatures . Ballom has 12000 power and costs 8 mana while Ballom Emperor has 9000 power and costs 7 mana ! Well I guess that power dosen't count that much so I'll take out Ballom ! "

" As for your other demons , I suggest you keep Daidalos since he's good rush , Gal Volf since he's a good shield destroyer , Olzekia because he's a good creature destroyer and Dulanzames because of his awsome gravity zero ! " Mimi said . " Also I suggest you add another demon in your deck ! "

" What demon ? "

" Diablost , the Shady General ! "

" WHAT ?! But even though Diablost is a 6000 powered double breacker , he freacking turns all my opponent's creatures into blockers ! He'll give a BIG advantage to my opponent ! " Kokujo yelled .

" Not quite , because here enterfeers the water civilisation ! " Mimi said smiling .

" What do you mean ? "

" You see amongst the water cards there is Crystal Paladin ! When Crystal Paladin is summoned , all blockers from the battlezone are returned to their owners hands ! So if all your opponents creatures are turned into blockers by Diablost , Crystal Paladin will send them all back to his hand , what do you think of this strategy ? "

" You know what , Mimi ? It's great ! "

" Thanks , Kokujo , also there is a cross gear called Ice Lance – Paladin Spear which has the same effect as Crystal Paladin , how about we add it too ? "

" Heh , why not ? Also since you're the shield trigger duelist , how about we take care of the shield trigger part now ? "

" Okay , from the darkness shield triggers you may keep only your Terror Pits ! As for the water triggers you may keep only Cyber Brain and the Aqua Surfers ! "

" WHAT ?! But why so less triggers ? "

" Because I want you to add these 4 cards ! " Mimi said and gave Kokujo water cards . " These are 4 Cuty Hearts , not only that they're cute , but also they're great shield trigger creatures ! "

" Feh , works for me ! " Kokujo said and took them .

" Also I suggest you add Emeral and Aqua Super Emeral ! Their ability makes you replace a shield with a card from your hand so you can add a shield trigger whenver you want ! "

" Heh , this will be a long night ! "

The next day was another sunny day . The animals were all rejoycing the warmth of the sun and were running trough the emerald trees . It was as if that dark and creepy night never existed in the forest . Back at Kokujo and Mimi , the two started the training again . This time Kokujo showed some progresses . He stood in all those hard kung fu moves which Mimi showed to him meaning that he now had a flexible body for a flexible mind . Also Kokujo stood calm and relaxed under the waterfall and at Mimi's order he jumped in the lake and swom as if he was one with the water . It was clearly that he was more than ready to face Mimi . After an hour of rest , Kokujo and Mimi were both at their dueling tables and raised their shields up starting a duel .

" I start by generating Saving Sword – Memory Accela ! " Kokujo said .

" Then I summon Aqua Guard ! " Mimi said .

" I summon Melnia , the Aqua Shadow and end ! "

" I generate Water Weapon – Shark Bunker and end ! "

" And now I cross Saving Sword – Memory Accela to Melnia ! Now ike Melnia breack her shield and Memory Accela lets me draw a card since Melnia attacked ! "

" Heh , it seems that you're finally learning something , Kokujo , but it will take more than that to defeat me ! " Mimi said . " Shield trigger I summon Aqua Surfer send his Melnia back to his hand ! And now my turn I cast Energy Stream and draw 2 cards ! Now Aqua Surfer breack his shield ike ! "

" Tsh , my turn ! " Kokujo said and drew his next card . " I summon Aqua Hulcus and draw a card and after this I cross Memory Accela to Aqua Hulcus ! "

" It's good , but not enough , now I generate Saving Sword – Memoy Accela and cross it to Aqua Guard and if that's not enough I also evolve Aqu aguard into Crystal Spinslicer ! Now ike , Aqua Surfer , breack his shield ! Also Crystal Spinslicer ...."

" Shield trigger Terror Pit destroy her Spinslicer ! Now my turn I summon Daidalos , General of Fury ! "

Suddenly a giant demon made of bones which had monster mouths instead of hands and blue bat wings instead of ears appeared behind Kokujo . It was none other than Daidalos !

" Heh , relying on one of your Demon Commands , right , Kokujo ? " Mimi laughed calmly . " Believe me , your Daidalos shall be more than useless ! I summon Aqua Guard and Aqua Super Emeral ! Super Emeral lets me replace one of my shields with a card from my hand ! And now Aqua Surfer breack another shield ! Hehe you already lost 3 shields ! How do you think you'd win now ? "

" Feh , easy , I now summon Melnia , the Aqua Shadow and evolve it into CRYSTAL PALADIN !!! " Kokujo yelled as a blue crystal centaur which had a crystal sword and shield appeared behind him and fired a blue wave over Aqua Guard and Aqua Super Emeral .

" What ?! " Mimi said scarred as her blockers were sent back to her hand .

" Ike Crystal Paladin destroy her Aqua Surfer ! Afterwards I attack with Aqua Hulcus breack a shield and Memory Accela lets me draw a card ! Also I destroy Crystal Paladin so Daidalos can attack so ike , Daidalos , DOUBLE BREACK HER SHIELDS IKE !!! "

" Shield trigger I cast Spiral Gate send his Daidalos back to his hand ! " Mimi said and Kokujo's Daidalos got sorrounded by a spiral of water which made it dissapear . " And now my turn I summon Qurian and draw a card and after this I cross him with Water Wapon – Shark Bunker ! Your turn , Kokujo ! "

" Heh , it's play time ! I summon Aqua Super Emeral and replace one of my shields with a card from my hand ! Then I summon Daidalos , General of Fury ! And now Aqua Hulcus breack her final shield ! " Kokujo said and a green liquid creature jumped in front of Mimi and fired 2 waves of water on her last shield breacking it .

Suddenly Mimi's shield started regenerating itself and turning into a shining card . It meant one thing , it was a shield trigger !

" Heh , you've forgot the fact that I use Aqua Super Emeral's effect ! " Mimi said smiling . " Shield trigger activate I summon Cuty Heart ! Send his Aqua Super Emeral back to his hand now ! "

A blue cyber virus which had a tiny heart inside it appeared behind Mimi and fired a water wave over Kokujo's Aqua Super Emeral sending it back to his hand .

" And now my turn I evolve Qurian into Emperor Marco ! " Mimi said . Emperor Marco lets me draw 3 cards and I also summon Aqua Guard and generate Saving Sword – Memory Accela ! Ike Emperor Marco breack his final shields ! "

Kokujo took cover as the giant green creature broke his final shields . The boy made a few steps back scarred and got ready to be finished off .

" Say good-bye , Kokujo , Cuty Heart totome....... "

Before Mimi could finish her order , one of Kokujo's shields regenerated itself and turned into a shining card . Kokujo took it in his hand and showed it smiling .

" This is the card of my hope , Mimi ! Shield trigger I summon Cuty Heart ! "

" WHAT ?! " Mimi said shocked and made a few steps back .

" Send her Cuty Heart back to her hand ! And now my turn I evolve Daidalos into Ballom Emperor , Lord of Demons !!! "

The giant demon Daidalos then cracked up and out of him came a gray 2 headed goat demon which also had lots of hands . It was Ballom Emperor !

" Ballom Emperor destroys all non-darkness creatures in the battlezone so say good-bye to ALL your creatures ! AHAHAHAHA YOU'RE FINISHED , MIMI , BALLOM EMPEROR TOTOMEDAAAAA !!!! " Kokujo yelled and the demon fired a big lazor on Mimi making her fly away hurt .

In a few minutes Mimi came back and saw Kokujo yelling and dancing happy because he finally won . She walked to him and said :

" Congratulations , Kokujo , you can finally master the water cards ! Your training is officially over ! "

" Thanks for all the help , Mimi ! Now lets go back to the others ! "

Meanwhile at Zakira's castle .

The atmosphere was dark as usual . Tiny dragons and demons were running trough it or eating corpses of humans . Yu was sitting in her room reading her book and Xanagazu was sitting in the hall bored . Suddenly Zakira called Xanagazu to his room . The woman entered and bowed to her master as he was staring outside the window .

" What is your wish , Zakira-sama ? "

" Xanagazu , tell Yu to pack her stuff and you do it as well ! "

" But why , Zakira-sama , are we going somewhere ? "

" Yes , to London ! "


	33. A day in London

It was a cloudy day in the capital of the Unighted Kingdom , London . Zakira was walking in the streets of the city wearing gloves , glasses and a hat so people could not see his blue skin . He was followed by his sister Yu which was reading her book as usual and by his minion Xanagazu .

" Good old London ! It's so great to be home ! " Zakira said with a releived voice .

" H-home ? You mean that you're born in London , Zakira-sama ? " Xanagazu asked .

" Yes , me and my brother were born in London and spent our childhood here ! " Yu said and put her book in her pocket . " Brother , can we admire the city a bit more ? "

" Why not , dear sister ? " Zakira said but then he senced something . " You and Xanagazu go ahead in that park and wait for me , I'll come fast ! "

Yu then ran to the park joyful as a little child and Xanagazu walked calmly after her . Zakira then called Dimmu Borgir to him and in the next moment the demon band appeared .

" What is your wish , Zakira-sama ? " Shagrath asked and bowed .

" My fellow minions , the moment of completing the Proof of Duelmaster is approaching second by second ! Right now all of my enemies have senced my track and are searching for me in the city ! For this I shall give you a very important task ! "

" Yes , Zakira-sama ? " Shagrath said and turned his head up .

" The well known soprano Tarja Turunen is concerting in London today ! I want you to find her and bring her to me ! "

" B-but Zakira-sama , Tarja is only a human and ... "

" She's more than a human , her voice has the divine gift of healing people , bringing souls back to life and killing evil ! Imagine her powers used on our purpose ! With Tarja on our side we're unstoppable ! Now go and do not fail me ! " Zakira said and Dimmu Borgir dissapeared .

Meanwhile in the other side of the city we find Kokujo and his team walking .

" You sure Zakira is here , Kokujo ? " Mimi asked .

" More than positive , Jamira , Kita and OX sence him so he MUST be here ! "

" Kokujo , you must be tired after all those battles and training , why don't we sit down and rest a bit and then we continue searching ? " Malice suggested as she saw Kokujo sweating .

" I can't ! Zakira is finally out of his damn castle meaning that his barrier can't protect him anymore ! This occasion is extremely rare and right now he's exactly where we want him ! When I'll find him , I'll get back the shards he stole and make him pay for what he did and this whole thing will finally be over ! " Kokujo said with a decided voice .

" Hold on a min , Kokujo , don't you think that it will be easy ! " Mr . Lordi said . " Do you honestly think that Zakira will just stay there and wait for us to come and finish him off ? He'll most likely set a trap and lure us in it or send his minions to kick our ass , we need to think of a plan and ... "

" Forget about those unimportant details , the thing is that Zakira is defenseless right now and easy to find , I'm not gonna lose this chance just because you guys want to think of some crappy plans ! Jamira ! "

" Yes , Kokujo ? "

" Use your magic unitard and take me to Zakira ! From now on we're splitting ! You guys think of whatever plan you want , me and Jamira are going to find Zakira ! " Kokujo said and then turned back to Jamira . " So where is Zakira now ? "

" My magic unitard tells me that he's over there ! " Jamira said pointing .

" Then lets go ! " Kokujo said and ran off with Jamira .

" Gosh , he's hopeless ... " Malice said sweating .

" Agreed ... " Mimi said sweating as well.

" So what now ? Can we go to a strip bar ? "Amen asked .

" Amen concentrate on the mission ! " Awa said and pulled his ear .

" Ooooow , my mumyyyy ! " Amen said with tears falling from his eyes .

Meanwhile in another part of the city White and Toto were flying with Toto's giant pyramid above the city . No one was shocked or panicked because the pyramid was invisible . Suddenly the invisible pyramid landed on a parcking place and crushed all the cars from it . White and Toto jumped out of it .

" Do you think that I'll have to pay a parcking tax , White-sama ? "

" Don't worry , Toto , your pyramid is invisible , no one will notice it . "

" CAAACACACACACA you're right , so we're going after Zakira now ? "

" Not yet , first I want to eat a sandwich so I'll have the power to beat him ! So lets go to the sandwhich bar , I bet they have some great video games too ! "

" Did you say video games ? CAAACACACACACA lets go , White-sama ! " Toto said and ran towards the bar .

Meanwhile in another part of the city we see Rezo walking calmly . There were no people on the streets and the atmosphere was pretty cold and dark . The Red Priest then stopped walking and said with a cold voice :

" I know you're following me .... Xellos ! "

" Well well , smart as always , Rezo ! " Xellos said and appeared out of nowhere .

" Why are you following me now , you little bastard ? "

" I came to suggest an alliance ! "

" And why should I have as ally a tricky side changing and dirty fox like you , Xellos ? "

" Th-thanks for the sweet compliments ! " Xellos said sweating . " Well I know why you're here , you want to defeat Zakira and steal all the shards he gathered , right ? "

" Yes , so ? "

" You know I want the Proof of Duelmaster complete as well and ... "

" And you want to help me complete it am I right ? " Rezo asked with an angry voice. " Okay , Xellos , I shall accept your alliance , but if you turn sides and give my shard to Zakira , then you're good as dead , mark my words ! "

" O-okay... "

Back at Zakira's , Xanagazu went to buy a hotdog leaving Zakira alone . Zakira stood on a bench and watched his sister Yu play on the swings . He then remembered his normal life and got a flashback in his mind :

_6 years ago Zakira was just an 18 year old which was enjoying his life along with his parents and his 6 year old sister Yu . They all lived in London . Since Zakira had grown up , he had is own appartment where he lived with his sister Yu , but he always visited his parents in weekends . Back then his skin was white not blue and his white hair wasn't that long . One day when he was sitting in the park and watching his sister play on the swings , he heared a yell . When he turned his head , he saw two boys about his age beating up a 14 year old . _

" _Crap .... " said the beaten up boy ._

" _Okay , we'll stop if you give us all your money ! " one of the thugs said ._

" _I told you I don't have any... "_

" _Alrigh t, then prepare to go to hell ! " the other thug said and was about to kill him ._

_As the man's fist was coming towards the boy , Zakira grabbed the man's arm ._

" _Who the hell are you ?! " shouted the man who had his arm grabbed ._

" _It dosen't matter ! " Zakira said and twisted his arm behind his back and after that he threw him towards the other 18 year old ._

" _WHO ARE YOU ?! " the other shouted and tried to get his friend off him ._

" _My name is Zakira ! " he replied ._

" _You'll regret ever doing this to us I SWEAR !!! " they both yelled and ran away ._

" _Thank you ... " said the 14 year old ._

_Zakira found out immediately that the boy was poor ... his blue shirt was all dirty and torn arround the stomach area . His black pants had rips on both legs arround where the knee is . The boy had dirty black hair which went to his eye brows in the front and to his shoulders in the back ._

" _You're welcome , you might want to find your parents and tell them what happened ... "_

" _My parents are dead ... " said the boy ._

" _Do you have any family at all ? " Zakira asked ._

" _No . " the boy replied ._

_Zakira was in shock but then put a small smile on his face and said :_

" _Then I'll be your family . "_

_The boy then look up at Zakira in surprise . Zakira then chuckled ._

" _Where are my manners ? I forgot to ask for your name ! "_

" _My name is Vyse ! "_

" _Interesting name ... " Zakira replied . " YU !!!! HEY YU !!!! It's time to go home ! "_

" _Be right there , big brother ! " Yu said and ran to him ._

_The three then went into Zakira's car and they drove to his parents ._

The flashback ended as Yu ran to Zakira and said :

" Brother , can we go and visit the appartment where we used to live 6 years ago ? "

" Okay , Yu , lets go ! " Zakira said and got up from the bench .

Back at Kokujo , he and Jamira were running trough the big streets of London trying to find Zakira like hell .

" Jamira , you're sure that your unitard is leading us towards the right way ? "

" Of course , Kokujo , I'll show you that we'll catch Zakira before the Big Bang announces the start of the afternoon ! " Jamira said and started crawling fast . " Follow me ... THIS WAY !!! "

" Gosh , this guy is soo embarresing me ! " Kokujo said in his mind . " But I don't have time to lose , I MUST find Zakira with all price ! "

Meanwhile at a sandwich bar from London ,White was sitting on a chair eating his sandwich while Toto was playing video games .

" CAAACACACACACA I won again , White-sama ! You sure you don't wanna play a bit ? " Toto asked .

" Nah , after I finish this sandwich I want to start searching for Zakira ! " White said and bit his sandwich again .

" Okay , as you wish , White-sama , oh and by the way , may I have another coin for the game ? "

" Sigh .... okay , but after this game we're going after Zakira ! " White said and searched in his pockets .

Meanwhile Zakira ,Yu and Xanagazu went to an abandoned appartment which once belonged to Zakira . Xanagazu stood outside and chatted with some demons and dragons while Zakira and Yu entered the deserted appartment . All of Zakira's stuff and Yu's toys were still there but all covered in dust .

" Oh look my old teddy and my old Barbie are still here ! " Yu said and ran in a room full of toys .

Zakira walked to the couch and whiped the dust off it and after that he sit on it and stared at the window remembering his past again :

_Zakira , Yu and Vyse were heading towards Zakira's and Yu's parents by car . _

" _You still live with your parents ? " Vyse asked ._

" _No . " Zakira replied . " I promiced my parents I'd visit them evrey Saturday , my parents also can't afford to house my sister Yu so that's why she lives with me , so don't think I'm married either . "_

" _You're not married ? Well I never would've guessed . " Vyse said sarcasticly ._

" _I can always put you back on the streets ! " Zakira said in a slightly angry voice ._

" _S-sorry... "_

_While Zakira was driving he noticed some fire by his parents house ._

" _Oh no ! "_

_Then he went as fast as he could to get to his parents house . After he got there he called the fire department and they came about 5 minutes later and put out the fire ._

" _Did you find anyone in the building ? " Zakira asked the firemen ._

" _Yes , but sadly they were not breathing . " _

" _Damn ! " Zakira said with an angry voice ._

_Then Yu started to cry as Zakira looked at his parents matt and saw a note . He took it and read it : _

" _Zakira , I suppose you're the one who found this note . We were the ones who burned your parents house . We told you we'd get revenge , if you wanna settle this once and for all then come to the adress written on the back of the note ._

_PS : Your parents are horrible duelists ! From Tom and John AKA the guys you saw in the park . "_

_Zakira got very angry and shouted :_

" _Vyse , Yu , get into the car !!! We're going to pay someone a little visit ! "_

The flashback ended as Yu ran to Zakira with her old toys and said :

" Brother , thanks for bringing me here ! "

" The pleasure is all mine , dear sister ! " Zakira said smiling . " You know what , you haven't changed that much in the last 6 years ! "

" Really ? " Yu asked blushing .

" Yes , I don't know what I would do without you ! " Zakira said and hugged Yu for the first time in 6 years .

" Brother.... " Yu said and blushed even harder .

Meanwhile at Rezo and Xellos . The two were wandering in the city . Rezo was trying to find Zakira using his crystal ball .

" You sure that thing can find Zakira ? " Xellos asked sweating .

" Yes , I'm more than sure ! " Rezo said and kept walking .

Meanwhile at White and Toto . The two were also wanteding in the city searching for Zakira .

" White-sama , how will we find Zakira anyways ? "

" I don't know , Toto , but we'll search the whole city if we have to ! "

In the next moment White and Toto bumped into Rezo and Xellos and all 4 fell on the ground . Toto was the first to get up and when he saw the 2 wizards , he pointed to them with his T scepter and yelled :

" OH MY GOD , WHITE-SAMA , IT'S REZO THE RED WITCH AND HIS ASSISTANT !!!! "

" I'm a red PRIEST you dolt ! " Rezo said angry and got up .

" And I'm NOT his servant ! " Xellos replied and also got up . " We're just temporary allies , hehe ! "

" Rezo , what are you doing here ? " White said and stood up in front of the Red Priest .

" I'm searching for Zakira , but what are YOU doing here with your clown ? "

" Heh , I'm also searching for Zakira ! You know what , since we're both searching for Zakira and we're both in the posession of shards of the Proof , how about we work together in finding Zakira ? "

" Hm...works for me , but if we defeat him then who will get the Proof of Duelmaster ? " Rezo asked with a cold voice .

" When we defeat him , we'll split his BIG shard of the Proof in half and we both take a part ! "

" W-wait a minute , White , I don't need the Proof to be splitted in even more shards ! I need it complete and .... "

" You shut up , Xellos ! " Rezo said angry . " You have a deal , White ! "

White and Rezo then shook hands in front of the shocked Toto and Xellos .

Back at Kokujo and Jamira the two reached the park by Jamira's magic unitard guidance . Jamira crawled like a snake in the park and stopped at a bench . Kokujo followed him walking calmly and with his hands in his pockets .

" My magic unitard tells me that Zakira has stood on this bench ! "

" Tsh , I can sence his graveyard smell all over it ! " Kokujo said . " Jamira , can you tell me where did he go now ? "

" Wait a minute ! " Jamira said and shook his body a little . " AHA ! My magic unitard tells me that he went THIS WAY !! "

" Sigh , here we go again ... "

Jamira again started crawling like a snake and Kokujo followed him sweating .

Back at Zakira's , he , Yu and Xanagazu kept walking trough the city till they reached a library . Zakira gave Yu some money to go read a book and after she left he also gave Xanagazu orders to go and buy him a hot dog . As Xanagazu dissapeared , Zakira sit on a bench and remembered his past again :

_Zakira , Vyse and Yu went to the adress the letter said the killers would be . It was actually just an old factory ._

_The three walked into the building . They were greeted by a black man who was about 20 years old . _

" _Hello , Zakira , did you need something ? "_

" _In the letter you said that my parents were weak duelists , did that mean you killed them in a duel ? " Zakira asked ._

" _Of course we did . In fact how about we duel to see which leader is the best ? "_

" _I'm not a leader ! " Zakira said ._

" _Whatever !! Are ya gonna duel or what ? "_

" _Fine ! " Zakira said and took out his glowing deck from his pocket . _

" _SHIELDS UP !! " both shouted ._

_It has been 20 minutes since the begining of the duel . Zakira had a Necrodragon Guljeneraid and a Bloody Dragoon in the battlezone and 3 shields left . His opponent had only Cocco Lupia in the battlezone and 2 shields left . It was his turn ._

" _I summon Billion Degree Dragon !!! " _

" _This guy is an idiot ! " Zakira said in his mind ._

" _Zakira , that look on your face tells me that we both know that this guy is the real loser because he uses a bunch of crap cards nobody else would use and even with 4 other cards in his hand he chooses the strongest and most expensive , while you also have 4 cards in your hand meaning that you can easily destroy his creature this turn ! " Vyse said ._

" _Your turn , Zakira ! " the opponent announced ._

" _You're finished ! " Zakira said ._

" _What ? "_

" _I said you're finished ! " Zakira said while drawing his next card and smiled slightly " I cast 2 Emergency Typhoons ! Now I can draw 4 cards and discard 2 ! Heh , I discard 2 Necrodragon Guljeneraids ! And now I summon Heavy , Dragon God ! When I put Heavy in the battlezone , I can destroy a creature to draw a card and you also destroy a creature ! I destroy Heavy ! "_

" _Damn , I'll destroy Cocco Lupia , now what help did that do ? "_

" _When a dragon is destroyed , Necrodragon Guljeneraid can be put back in the battlezone from the grave ... "_

" _...and earlier Zakira put 2 Guljeneraids in his grave ! " Vyse added ._

" _Now I have 3 Guljeneraids and 1 Bloody Dragoon ! Ike , Necrodragon Guljeneraid breack his final shields !!! " Zakira shouted ._

" _Argh ... my turn ! " the black man said nervously . " A-at-at-attack , Bilion Degree Dragon ! "_

" _Block it , Bloody Dragoon ! " Zakira commanded . _

" _Please don't finish me , have mercy !!! " the black man shouted in an attempt to save his life ._

" _You did not have mercy on my parents , so I will not have mercy on you . " Zakira answered . " Galaxy Vortex I evolve my 3 Guljeneraids into Supernova Appollonius Dragerion !!! "_

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH !!!!! " the black man yelled scarred ._

" _TOTOMEDA APPOLLONIUS DRAGERION !!!! " _

_In the next moment the giant fire phoenix created a huge fire ball and threw it on Zakira's opponent killing him and turning the factory on fire . Zakira then walked to Vyse and asked him :_

" _Are you a duelist ? "_

" _Yes . " Vyse answered a bit scarred ._

" _Good , then I want you to help me eradicate all duelists on this planet . I will not allow what happened to me to happen to someone else ! " Zakira said ._

" _Fine , I'll help you , Zakira . " Vyse said even though he was shocked about his words ._

The flashback ended as Zakira said :

" That's how it all started . From my wish to make the world a better place without duelists I turned into a power hungry world domination maniac and this brought my doom back then ... "

Zakira then got another flashback :

" _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE FINISHED KID ! IKE SUPERNOVA APPOLLONIUS DRAGERION BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELD ! AHAHAHAHA ! "_

_Kokujo was scarred but not as usual . He was more scarred than ever . The giant creature was about to kill him in Zakira's next turn and the shield he got wasn't good on his situation . _

" _That's it ! He will defeat me and take over the world ! " Kokujo said dissapointed ._

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU GIVE UP KID ? Come on give Dorballom to me and I promise I will let you live . You know that I usually respect my promises and now you have my word that I will let you live "_

" _Tsh I won't give up ! I WILL NEVER GIVE UP TO THE LIKES OF YOU ! "_

" _You had your chance , kid " _

_Just then Zakira noticed something . Kokujo's hand started glowing as he drew the next card . Then Kokujo made the biggest maniacal laughter he ever did ._

" _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE FINISHED , ZAKIRA ! I EVOLVE DULANZAMES INTO DORBALLOM LORD OF DEMONS !!!! " _

_The earth cracked open and from the dark pit a BIG demon with red wings , 6 hands and 6 tentacles which ended in golden Ballom heads appeared . The demon was Dorballom and he stared to Zakira which was scarred ._

" _Th-tha-that's D-D-D-Dorballom ! " Zakira said while making a few steps back ._

" _When Dorballom appears in the battlezone all our non-dark creatures and mana are destroyed ! " Kokujo said ._

_Dorballom fired a dark wave destroying all of Zakira's creatures and half of his mana ._

" _You wanted Dorballom , Zakira , you got him ! NOW IKE DORBALLOM TOTOMEDA ! " Kokujo ordered ._

_Dorballom made a huge dark ball and threw it on Zakira . His body and soul were erased from this world for good ._

The flashback ended as Zakira said with an angry voice :

" Curse you , Kokujo Kyoshiro , because of you I died ! My luck was that the forces of darkness gave me another chance to come back to life because I'm too cool to die ! The forces of darkness took over my corpse and filled it with demons and dragons till my soul finally returned to it ! Now my chances to be normal again are all gone , grrr ... but wait a minute , they were gone when I've decided to kill all the duelists from this world , so actually it's not Kokujo's fault .... Tsh , like it matters , the freacking kid is standing in my way and he'll be eliminated once and for all ! "

Meanwhile , in the library , Yu was searching for a good book to read while she and her brother were staying in London . When she finally found one , she put her hand on it and noticed that someone else also had his hand on it . When she looked up she saw Oga .

" W-well pardon me , I didn't knew you wanted this book ... " Yu said blushing .

" I-it's nothing , you can have it ! " Oga replied blushing as well .

" Okay , want to take a seet with me ? " Yu said and sat on a chair .

" Why not ? " Oga said and sat on a chair close to Yu . " You seem pretty lonely , who are you ? "

" My name is Yu ... and of course I am lonely , me and my brother are moving like crazy in the last months , but I don't bother as long as I have a book to read ! " Yu said and took out from her pockets Zakira's magic book which erased her memories about Kokujo and turned her on Zakira's side .

" My name is Oga . The book looks interesting . " Oga replied .

" I know , my brother gave it to me , it's just fascinating ! Wanna have a look ? "

" Sure , why not ? "

Oga took the book and when he opened it , the pages and the writing started shining and his mind started entering a trance . He woke up from it fast and closed the book .

" So what do you think of it ? " Yu asked blushing .

" Pretty cool ... " Oga lied and gave the book back to her . " You said that your brother gave you this book , who is he ? "

" Oh , his name is Zakira ! "

" ZAKIRA !! " Oga said shocked in his mind . " So she must be his sister and by her name , Yu , she must be letter Y in his team AKA the 2nd most powerful duelist . How can such a cute girl which is also passioned by books help that bastard ? "

Yu then walked to the librarian and payed the book . After that she went back to Oga and said :

" I'm afraid I must go now , my brother is waiting for me ! It was nice meeting you ! "

" W-wait , Yu ... "

" Yes , Oga ? "

" Would you like to stay a bit more with me and chat ? "

" Why not ? I guess that my brother is now admiring the city so he dosen't need me ! "

Yu sat on the chair and she started talking with Oga about books .

Meanwhile at Kokujo and Jamira . The boys were running like hell in the streets of London hoping to find Zakira . Jamira then crawled in a building and Kokujo followed him saying :

" What the f... would Zakira be doing in this old building ? "

" Here it is , Kokujo ! " Jamira said and pointed to an appartment which had an open door " I sence Zakira's scent evreywhere in this appartment ! "

Kokujo and Jamira entered the appartment and saw that even thoug hit was old and full of dust , the couch had its dust whiped off meaning that someone was there . When Kokujo turned his back , he saw that on the door it was written : " Appartment 29 : Fua Zakira "

" This must've been Zakira's appartment ! " Kokujo said . " Tsh , he probably came here to remember his past . "

" So what now , Kokujo ? " Jamira asked .

" Zakira's scent is fresh here , this must mean that he didn't get too far , hurry , tell me where does your magi cunitard sence him now ? "

" Wait a min ! " Jamira said and shook his body a bit . " The magic unitard says the Zakira went THIS WAY ! "

In the next moment , Jamira jumped off the window from the 7th floor . Kokujo ran to the window and stared at Jamira which fell and landed in a garbadge can .

" Loser ... " Ko said and ran towards the stairs .

Back at Yu and Oga . Both talked about what books they've read , favorite writers , etc and they were enjoying it so much that they've forgot the fact that time passes fast . When Yu looked at a clock she got scarred and said :

" Well look at the time , it's pretty late , I really have to go now , Oga , sorry ! "

" Y-Yu wait ! " Oga said but Yu got up , bowed and ran off .

Oga ran outside the library , but she was gone . He looked down sad and then he saw a shiny card .

" W-what could this card be ? " he asked and took it in his hand . " Oh my God , it can't be ... Dorballom ?! But I thought that Kokujo has the only Dorballom and ... wait a minute , this card does not have black corners , it has silver corners , could this mean that there's another Dorballom in the world ? Heh , whatever it is , this card will help me to defeat Kokujo and Zakira ! "

Just then Kokujo and Jamira ran by like the wind . Oga stared at the 2 runners surprised and then he saw another card floating in the air . He grabbed it and was amaised to see that it was Kokujo's Dorballom card .

" Well well if it isn't my lucky day ! I got my hands on the only Dorballom cards which exit on the planet ! Heh , with the power of Dorballom and my knowledge Kokujo and Zakira won't stand a chance against me ! " Oga said grinning .

Meanwhile at Zakira's , Yu finally came to him and said :

" Forgive me for being late , dear brother ! "

" No problem , Yu , I had more time to contemplate on my stuff , anyway , Xanagazu has come with my hotdog , so lets go ! "

" Where to now , Zakira-sama ? " Xanagazu asked .

" We're going in the forest , our job in London is over ! "

" But why in the forest , big brother ? " Yu asked .

" I've teleported our castle there , you girls go ahead , I'll come as soon as I can ! " Zakira said and stood there as Xanagazu and Yu left .

Zakira then waited a few minutes and then he saw Kokujo and Jamira running . Jamira was crawling fast and Kokujo was running as fast as him .

" There he is ! " Jamira said and ponited towards Zakira while running .

" Zakira ! " Kokujo said and ran faster than usual .

In the end Kokujo and Jamira stopped in front of Zakira . Finally the two great enemies Kokujo and Zakira were in front of each other after a long time .

" Zakira , we meet again ! " Kokujo said .

" Kokujo Kyoshiro , I wasn't expecting you to find me that fast ! " Zakira replied .

" Is this a joke or what ? We've been running in this cursed city for 7 hours ... " Jamira said while gasping for air .

" So , Kokujo Kyoshiro , what will you do ? Take out your Dark Saber and finish me off ? Oh wait , I forgot , it's too heavy for you to weild muhaha ! "

" YOU SHUT UP AND GIVE ME THE SHARDS OF THE PROOF BACK !!! " Kokujo yelled and ran with his scythe to Zakira .

Zakira dodged the attack and after that he catched Kokujo's arm and pulled the boy to him . Then he hit Kokujo's stomach haaard with his first that the long haired boy spit some blood . After that Zakira threw Kokujo against a wall .

" You really think you have what it takes to defeat me ? " Zakira asked and approached .

In the next moment Kokujo ran fast towards Zakira and hit him with his scythe . For a moment there was silence . Then a part of Zakira's coat fell and darkness started coming out from his right hand .

" W-what's that ? " Jamira asked scarred .

" I can't bleed anymore since my body is built from my corpse and hundreds of demons and dragons ! "

" Oh crap , then he'll be harder to defeat ! " Kokujo said and turned to Zakira .

" Is this what you wanted so badly ? " Zakira asked and showed the Proof of Duelmaster which was almost complete .

" Grrr GIVE THAT BACK THIS INSTANT !!! " Kokujo yelled and attacked Zakira with his scythe once more .

Zakira dodged him once again and hid the Proof back in his pockets .

" Face it , Kokujo , the Proof of Duelmaster is mine now ! So how about you and Malice surrender those 2 shards you had ? "

" Dream on you stupid jackass ! I'LL NEVER LET YOU TAKE OVER THIS WORLD DO YOU HEAR ME ?! " Kokujo yelled and attacked Zakira once more , but he dodged again .

Suddenly Oga appeared out of nowhere and yelled :

" Hold evreything ! "

" Oga ? What are you doing here ? " Kokujo asked .

" I'm here to take care of you and Zakira once and for all , Kokujo ! " Oga said and showed his glowing deck . This time his deck had an incredible dark aura .

" I don't have time for you ! I wanna take care of this blue motherfucker ! " Kokujo said and turned back to Zakira .

" Heh , you'll get your chance later , Kokujo ! " Zakira said and then a black smoke sorrounded him .

" What the ... wait , Zakira , don't go ! " Kokujo yelled and ran to him .

" Next time , Kokujo , right now I'll let you 2 have fun ! " Zakira said and dissapeared along with the smoke .

" What's the matter , Kokujo , are you too scarred to face me ? " Oga asked .

" What the .... your deck has a very strong dark aura ! Fine , I'll duel you ! " Kokujo said and took out his glowing deck .

" But , Kokujo , what about Zakira ? " Jamira asked .

" I'll worry about him later ! "

" SHIELDS UP !! " both yelled .

And so the duel between Oga and Kokujo started . 5 minutes have passed since they raised their shields up and Kokujo already had Melnia , the Aqua Shadow and Maxval , Electro – Fuuma in the battlezone , while Oga had Propeller Mutant and Bisecting Skullcedony in the battlezone . It was Oga's turn . He drew a card , charged mana and started talking :

" I cast Intense Evil ! I'll destroy my Propeller Mutant and Bisecting Skullcedony ! Intense Evil lets me draw the same number of cards as the number of the creatures I've destroyed ! Also when Propeller Mutant is destroyed , you'll discard a card from your hand ! ( Kokujo discarded Romanoff the 1st , Lord of the Demonic Eye ) Also when Bisecting Skullcedony is destroyed , it will go into my mana zone ! Your turn ! "

" Do't you think that you'll win that easy ! " Kokujo said . " I cast Cyber Brain and draw 3 cards ! After this I attack with Melnia breack his shield ! "

" Heh , shield trigger I cast Dimension Gate ! Dimension Gate lets me search for a creature in my deck and add it to my hand ! I'll take Pulppy Goobie ! And now my turn I summon Pulppy Goobie and arrange the 5 top cards from my deck in the way I want to and afterwards I summon Bronze-Arm Tribe and put Olzekia , General of Decapitation in my mana zone ! Heh , Pulppy Goobie comboed with Bronze-Arm Tribe means that I can decide what card I can put next in my mana zone m do you now see the power of knowledge ? " Oga asked grinning .

" Tsh , stop boring me , will you ? " Kokujo said passive . " My turn I choose the race Demon Command and summon Gal Volf , Dark Wolfblade ! "

The only card from Oga's hand was Gajirabute , Vile Centurion which was a Demon Command , so Oga discarded it and lost a shield which was Aqua Surfer .

" Curse you , now my chances of getting shield triggers are almost 0 % ! Tsh , thanks to you I'll have to rely on LUCK !!! I hate that ! " Oga said angry .

" Tsh , like I care , ike , Melnia , breack his shield ! "

" My turn ! I shall cast Eureka Charger and draw a card , also Eureka Charger goes to my mana zone instead of my graveyard since it's a Charger ! And now I summon Bronze-Arm Tribe and put Terror Pit to my mana zone ! "

" Will you please stop telling what you're going to put in your mana zone ? I got it , you know evreything , so what ? "

" Oh , you will soo regret for your arrogance , Kokujo ! "

" Tsh , we'll see about that , I summon Olzekia , General of Decapitation ! When Olzekia comes to the battlezone , I'll destroy a creature of mine , while you'll destroy 2 ! I'll destroy my Olzekia ! "

" Then I'll destroy both my Bronze-Arm Tribes ! "

" Gal Volf breack his final shields ! "

" Block it , Pulppy Goobie ! "

" Melnia breack his shield ike ! "

" Well well what do we have here , shield trigger Terror Pit ! Destroy his Gal Volf ! "

" Heh , you're relying on triggers ! " Kokujo said and showed his toungue .

" Stop annoying me , you won't like me when I'm angry ! I now cast Eureka Charger and draw a card and Eureka goes to my mana zone ! Feh , I end ! "

" Tsh , I cast Eureka Charger and draw a card and gain a mana as well ! You're not the only one with tricks here , Oga ! I also cast Energy Stream and draw 2 cards ! And now Melnia breack his final shield ! "

" Got'cha ! Ninja strike 7 I summon Hanzou , Menacing Phantom and make your Melnia lose 6000 power and die ! Heh , you won't breack my final shield that easy ! I now cast Lost Soul ! "

" WHAT ?! " Kokujo said shocked .

" Lost Soul makes you discard your whole hand , so bye bye trump cards ! " Oga said smiling as Kokujo lost all the cards from his hand . " Your turn , oh almighty Black Death ! "

Kokujo drew his next card and stared angry at it . It couldn't help him that much so he just put in his mana zone and ended .

" And now my turn I cast Cyber Brain ! " Oga said smiling . " Cyber Brain lets me draw 3 cards ! And now I also summon Daidalos , General of Fury ! "

Then a giant demon made of bone with 2 big mouths instead of hands and with 2 big blue bat wings instead of ears appeared in front of Kokujo and roared . Kokujo stared at it angry .

" Daidalos is a 11000 powered Demon Command and exactly what I need ! " Oga said smiling .

" Then I'll also summon Daidalos , General of Fury ! " Kokujo said and another Daidalos appeared behind him . " What will you do now , Oga ? You have just a Daidalos in the battlezone and only one shield left , while I have Daidalos and Maxval and 5 shields ! It seems that your situation ain't good at all ! "

" Feh , don't think that if you control the zone , you'll win ! If I get the card I need , I'll be the one winning this game ! " Oga said and drew his next card . " I charge mana and summon Bloody Squito and Hanzou , Menacing Phantom ! Hanzou's effect will make your Maxval lose 6000 power and die ! Heh , I end ! "

" Tsh , I summon Super Trash Train Fuuma Devil and end ! " Kokujo said and a big red train with feet on the locomotive appeared behind him .

" Is that all you got ? " Oga asked grinning .

" Well then lets see what you've got ! " Kokujo said and grinned as well .

" Very well then ! " Oga said and drew his next card which stared shining powerful . " FEAR MY POWER !!!!

Oga then showed the shining card . It was Kokujo's Dorballom !

" WHAT THE – THAT'S MY DORBALLOM ! GIVE IT BACK YOU BASTARD !!! " Kokujo yelled .

" I EVOLVE HANZOU INTO DORBALLOM , LORD OF DEMONS !!!! "

Then a lightning stroke Hanzou and turned the demon into the almighty ruler of all darkness , the red winged , 6 handed goat demon Dorballom !

" DORBALLOM ! WHAT THE F**K ARE YOU DOING IN THAT LOSER'S DECK ?! " Kokujo yelled to Dorby .

" You're the one which dropped me while you were running after Zakira ! " Dorballom said . " You should thank Oga for taking good care of me ! "

" Good care ? He's using you , Dorballom ! "

" Oh yeah , I forgot , then hurry , Kokujo , save me ! "

" Shut up , you ungrateful goat ! " Oga said angry . " You should be thankful , Dorballom , because I added you in my great knowledge deck ! Anyway , when dorballom appears in the battlezone , all non darkness creatures and mana are destroyed ! We won't lose any creatures since all are dark and I'll lose 4 mana while you lose 2 ! "

" Feh , so what are you gonna do next , Oga ? " Kokujo asked smiling .

" DORBALLOM TRIPLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS !!! " Oga yelled and the giant demons threw his tentacles trough 3 of Kokujo's shields breacking them .

" Gaaah ! " Kokujo said and made a few steps back .

" Forgive me , Ko ! " Dorballom said with tears falling from his eyes .

" Now I'll destro ymy Bloody Squito so Daidalos can attack ! IKE , DAIDALOS , BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELDS !!!! " Oga yelled and Daidalos first smashed the tiny red insect Bloody Squito into pieces and afterwards he flew towards Kokujo and broke his final shields . " Do you give up , Kokujo ? "

Then all the shields shards sorrounded Kokujo . The long haired boy then smiled as the shards started turning into cards . Then Kokujo took one of the cards which started shining and started laughing whildly .

" HeheheheAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! YOU REALLY THOUGHT THAT YOU CAN WIN THAT EASY , OGA ? " Kokujo said and showed the shining card . " SHIELD TRIGGER ACTIVATE , I CAST GRUDGE GATHERING !!!! "

" Oh no , Grudge Gathering can destroy one of my creatures which costs equally or less to the number of cards from Kokujo's graveyard ! My Dorballom costs 10 mana while Kokujo has more than 10 cards in his graveyard ! " Oga said sweating .

Then 2 ghostly hands appeared behind Kokujo and the long haired boy jumped with those hands towards Dorballom laughing .

" AHAHAHAHAHAHA ! DORBALLOM , COME BACK TO ME , DORBALLOM ! YOU'RE ALL MINE !!!!"

The ghostly hands caught Dorballom and holded him tight till he blew up . Oga looked angry towards Kokujo .

" I'm not done yet ! " Ko said . " It's my turn , I attack with Trash Train , breack his final shield ike ! "

The red train flew towards Oga and went trough his last shield . The shield regenerated itself and Oga saw that it was the other Dorballom card , the one with silver corners . the boy took it fast in his hand as Kokujo got ready for the final attack .

" I now destroy Trash Train so Daidalos can attack ! Ike , Daidalos , finish him off ! "

The giant demon then gathered all his fire power in his mouth and in the next moment he fired a BIG lazor on Oga . The boy flew away with all his cards except for Kokujo's Dorballom . The long haired boy walked calmly towards the other dueling table and took his Dorballom card back .

" Finally you're back in my deck , Dorballom ! " Kokujo said and stared at the card .

" Great duel , Kokujo , now how about we go back to Malice and the others ? They must be worried ! " Jamira said .

" Okay , lets go ! "

Meanwhile at Oga . The boy woke up in in a garbadge alley . He took fast all of his cards and put them in his pockets , but then he saw that his silver Dorballom was missing . The boy searched for it a few minutes , but then he got bored and left .

Then a man which was wearing a strange golden armor appeared with the silver Dorballom card in his hands . He stared at it a bit and then put it back in his deck saying :

" At last I've found my missing Dorballom ! Tsh , that Oga boy didn't have the power to use it ! "

The man then stared at the sky and said :

" Kokujo Kyoshiro and Fua Zakira , you just wait , soon I will bring you both down ! "


	34. The Voice of an Angel

It started to rain in the Unighted Kingdom , but it wasn't a usual rain . Near London there was a dark forest . In the middle of it was hidden a castle which was also sorrounded by a dark aura . It was none other than Zakira's castle ! Inside it you could see dragons and demons eat up human flesh evreywhere . Zakira's minion Xanagazu was bored , so she just chatted with the creatures , while Zakira's sister Yu wasn't reading her book anymore . The girl couldn't even read a page because of the boy who she met in the library back then , Oga .

" Oga-kun.... " Yu said while staring outside from the window . " Where are you now ? "

Meanwhile in Zakira's room , the evil blue man Zakira was sitting on his bed staring at the window thinking . Suddenly a tall man with a moustache came to him and said :

" Dimmu Borgir is out to kidnap Tarja , right , Zakira-sama ? "

" Yes , heh I bet you can't wait for her to be brought here right , Marcelo ? " Zakira said smiling and turned his head to the man .

" Zakira-sama , will you please grand me one wish ? " Marcelo asked and bowed .

" Yes ? "

" I want to go personally and help Dimmu Borgir bring Tarja here ! "

" Feh , this will be interesting , okay , Marcelo , you have my permission ! Go and don't fail me ! " Zakira said and teleported Marcelo .

Meanwhile at a theater from London , Kokujo and his team walked by and saw a poster with Tarja Turunen .

" Huh ? Who's that old lady ? " Jamira asked .

" SHUT UP YOU IDIOT ! " Kokujo said angry and hit the red haired boy Jamira in the head . " She's not old at all ! "

" Oh my , I can't believe it ! "

" What is it , Mr . Lordi ? " Awa asked .

" That's.......Tarja Turunen ! " Mr . Lordi said blushing .

" Hey , guys , the tickets are only 10 pounds , how about we buy them and enter as well ? " Malice asked and took out some money .

" Tsh , a little relaxing at the opera before going after Zakira won't hurt , go and buy them ! " the long haired boy Kokujo said to the girl .

In just 10 minutes they all got tickets and entered . Sadly they couldn't stay united in that big crowd , so Kokujo and Malice stood together in the front row , Jamira stood with Mimi somewhere upper , and the Lordi crew discuised themselves as humans and stood in a row which was a perfect angle to admire Tarja . There were only 5 minutes till Tarja had to show up on the stage and there were already problems with our heroes .

" If you dare to bite me while Tarja sings , you're as good as dead , snake boy ! " Mimi said to Jamira and showed her powerful fist .

" Gulp , o-okay mam ! " Jamira said sweating .

Meanwhile at the Lordi band which was disguised in humans .

" Aaah , can't wait to see Tarja concerting ! " Mr . Lordi said blushing .

" Hey , Kita , is it just me or Mr . Lordi is having a crush ? " Amen whispered to Kita .

" I think so , Amen , but if he has a crush then we can finally have something to laugh at ! " Kita whispered back to Amen .

" If you guys dare to chat a single thing about Mr . Lordi's crush , I'll teleport you in the darkest and scariest part of this universe , you got that ? " Awa said angry .

" Y-yes mam ! " the 2 monsters said scarred .

" Oh , boy , she surely pwnt you 2 ... " OX added .

Meanwhile at Kokujo and Malice . The two were waiting excited for Tarja to come on stage . Malice then put her hand slowly on Kokujo's hand . The boy didn't mind at all this fact and closed his eyes smiling . Malice admired him for a few seconds , because Kokujo didn't look so relaxed for months since he was after Zakira and the shards of the Proof .

" What are you looking at ? " Kokujo said as he opened his eyes .

" Oh nothing ! Malice said and turned her head blushing .

" Oh great , here we go again ! " Kokujo said and started blushing as well .

Suddenly the lights started to open and the courtain went up slowly . It meant only one thing , Tarja's show was about to begin .

In the backstage Tarja was already dressed up , but before she could enter the stage , she was talking on lots of phones .

" Okay , next week I'll call you back , okay ? " Tarja said and clsoed the phone . " Sigh , having so many friends can sometimes be hard ... Oh well , time for the concert ! "

The courtains went completely up as Tarja and her band entered on the stage . The public cheered them out loud and then the keyboards and drums started making an intro .

" I WALK ALOOOOONE , EVREY STEP I TAKE , I WALK ALOOOONE ! MY WINTER STOOOOORM , HOLDING ME AWAKE , IT'S NEVER GOOOOONE ,

WHEN I WALK ALONE ! "

Kokujo and Malice enjoyed the song , Jamira was like a snake in a spell , Mimi seemed to like Tarja as well , while Mr . Lordi was sitting there blushing extremely hard .

As the song finished the public applauded like hell and Tarja smiled to them . After that she took the microphone in her hands again and said :

" And now I shall perform a song which I used to sing when I was with Nightwish ! "

Then the piano started playing all alone when Tarja started singing calmly :

" Ever felt away with me ? Just once that all I need , entwined in finding you one day ! Ever felt away without me ? My love it lies so deep ! Ever dream of me.... "

Then the keyboards took orchestra notes and started playing outloud along with the drums and guitars and the public went whild .

" I can't beleive it , they're actaully playing it ! " Kokujo said .

" Why ? Is it your favorite or something ? " Malice asked while blushing .

" Well it's my favorite song from the old Nightwish and my all time favorite Nightwish song as well so um , yeah ... " Ko said and blushed a bit as well .

" Your beauty cascaded on me ... " Tarja sang and the keyboards made a fantasy atmosphere . " In this White Night Fantasy ! "

" DREEEEEEEEAAAAAAAM OF MEEEEEEEEEEEEE ..... " the male vocalist yelled .

Then the guitar started playing and evreyone felt like they were in heaven . The beauty was more than amaising . Then all the instruments except for the orchestral keyboards stopped and Tarja sang again :

" Ever felt away with me ? Just once that all I need , Entwined in finding you one day ! "

Then the drums started playing as well .

" Ever felt away without me ? MY LOVE IT LIES SO DEEP ! "

Then Malice caught Kokujo's hand with her hand tight and Kokujo did the same with his other hand . Both were blushing hard .

" EVER DREAM OF MEEEEE !! " Tarja sang and then the male vocalist started singing with her . " EVER FELT AWAY WITH MEEEE ? JUST ONCE THAT ALL I NEEEED , ENTIWNED IN FINDING YOOOOU ONE DAAAAAY ! EVER FELT AWAY WITHOUT MEEEE ? MY LOVE IT LIES SO DEEEP EVER DREEEAAAAM OF MEEEEEE ? "

" DREEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAM OF MEEEEEEEEEEE ..... " The male vocalist yelled with all of his powers .

" EVER FELT AWAY WITH MEEEE ? " Tarja sang and then the male vocalist joined her again . " JUST ONCE THAT ALL I NEEEED , ENTWINED IN FINDING YOOOU ONE DAAAAY ! EVER FELT AWAY WITHOUT MEEEEE ? MY LOVE IT LIES SO DEEP EVER DREEEEEEEEAM OF MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!! "

As they stopped playing the public cheered and applauded like hell . Tarja was so happy for making another great concert and brinigng beauty in more human souls . The concert continued with songs such as : " Die Alive " , " Beauty of the Beast " , " Minor Heaven " , " Nemo" , " Boy and the Ghost " and "Poison" . The crowd was getting whilder and whilder . Next song was " Bless the Child " and Tarja started singing it with a divine voice . If her band wouldn't be on the stage , you would've thought that you're in a church . Her singing was so beautyful that evreyone felt their hearts warm no matter of what horrible stuff they've experienced in their past . The instruments then started playing .

" WHY AM I LOOOVED ONLY WHEN I'M GOOOONE ? GONE BACK IN TIME TO BLESS THE CHILD ! THINK OF MEEEEEE LONG ENOUGH TO MAKE A MEMORYYYYY COME BLESS THE CHILD ONE MORE TIME !!! " Tarja sang .

Then the keyboards started playing orchestra notes and Tarja holded a note up .

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! I'VE NEVER FELT SO ALONE IN MY LIFE , AS I DRANK FROM THE CUP WHICH WAS COUNTING MY TIME , THERE'S A POISON DROP IN THIS CUP OF MAN , TO DRINK IT IS TO FOLLOW THE LEFT HAND PAAAAAAAAAAAATH ... " Tarja sang with her beautyful voice and tears of happyness appeared in a few of the people from the public .

" She's an angel ! " Malice whispered to Kokujo .

" She's more than that ! " Kokujo whispered back .

Meanwhile in the backstage the demon band Dimmu Borgir was watching amaised how Tarja was singing with her beautyful voice .

" She's amaising ! " Shagrath said . " That must be her , come on , boys , lets take her ! "

" Wait a minute , guys ! " a voice said from the darkness .

The demons turned their backs and saw a buisness man with moustache walking to them .

" Who the hell are you ? " Shagrath asked .

" My name is Marcelo Cabuli and I'm Tarja's ex-husband ! " he said .

" Heh , and I suppose you're here to see your wife , huh ? "

" No , you idiot , Zakira-sama sent me to help you dolts kidnap her ! "

" W-what , you're serving Zakira-sama ? " Shagrath asked sweating .

" Don't ask ... anyway , how are you dolts planning to kidnap her ? "

" Watch and learn ! " Shagrath said and his band entered on stage .

As Tarja and her band were playing their and Nightwish's songs , Dimmu Borgir appeared on the stage . They were demons which looked like humans with pale skin and awful facial makeup and tatoos . The members of Dimmu Borgir slaughtered fast all of Tarja's band members in front of the shocked crowd . After that Shagrath caught Tarja in his hands tight .

" AAAH LET GO OF ME YOU FREAK !!!! " Tarja screamed and tried to get free .

" Heh , you're all ours now , Tarja ! " Shagrath said grinning and tied her up . " As for you , people , don't you guys think that you've lost your money , we'll concert instead of Tarja now ! "

Then the Dimmu Borgir band members went to the instruments . One of them started playing a calm piano solo piano solo which gave you the feeling that even though it was light , the storm was about to come . The solo lasted one minute and a half and afterwards the loud guitars and drums started playing . The keyboards also sang some dark orchestral notes . After that the instruments calmed down and the orchestral keyboards started 'creating' the atmosphere for the song . Then Shagrath made an awful scream which made your spine shiver and your heart jump in your neck .

" EAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!! " Shagrath screamed with all of his powers and scarred evreyone .

Then the guitars started playing some enjoyable notes until Shagrath made an evil laugh and the orchestral keyboards made a 'psycho' type of music . Afterwards the guitars made a short riff and the keyboards started playing the 'chorus of the song' . after that Shagrath started 'singing' and screaming a song in norwayan . The crowd tried to cover their ears as much as they could but his voice was too powerful . In the end the orchestral keyboards played some really low and dark notes which could scare anyone . Finally after 6 minutes of horror the song was over .

" DO YOU WANT SOME MOOOOOOORE ?! " Shagrath screamed in the microphone

" NO ! GET THE F**K OFF THE STAGE AND LEAVE TARJA ALONE !!! " the crowd yelled .

" Tsh , these guys just can't recognise real music ! " Shagrath said angry .

Suddenly the Lordi band got up and turned themselves back into monsters .

" Shagrath ! We meet again ! " Mr . Lordi said .

" Mr . Lordi ! I wasn't expecting a pussy like you here ! " Shagrath laughed and spit .

" You'll regret messing with Tarja ! " Mr . Lordi said and snapped his fingers .

In the next moment the Lordi crew took out their instruments and Awa started playing an organ solo .

" Oh , you're not gonna defeat us with that song again ! " Shagrath said grinning .

" HARD ... ROCK .... HALLELUJAH ! HARD ... ROCK .... HALLELUJAAAAAAH !!! " Mr . Lordi , Kita and Awa sang with their powerful voices .

The song made Dimmu Borgir lose their demonic powers and the made a few steps back scarred . Then Lordi reached the chorus of the song :

" ROCK'N'ROLL ANGELS BRING THAN HARD ROCK HALLELLUJAH !!! " all three Mr . Lordi , Awa and Kita sang .

" DEMONS AND ANGELS ALL IN ONE HAVE ARRIVED !! " Mr . Lordi sang .

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! " Awa sang in high notes .

" ROCK'N'ROLL ANGELS BRING THAN HARD ROCK HALLELUJAH !!!! " all three sang again with even more power .

" IN GOD'S CREATION SUPERNATURAL HIGH !! " Mr . Lordi sang .

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! " Awa sang in even higer notes to support Mr . Lordi .

The Dimmu Borgir band fell on their knees in front of the great might of Lordi . Mr . Lordi then walked to Shagrath and said :

" Now let Tarja go OR ELSE ! "

" Feh , NEVER ! " Shagrath said . " NOW BOYS ! "

Then the band took out their instruments . In the next moment a lightning stroke and separated the Lordi band from Dimmu Borgir . After that Dimmu Borgir started playing their guitars with all their powers . The Lordi band got scarred and made a few steps back . Afterwards Shagrath started to scream while the orchestral keyboards played some epic notes .

" BEHOLD THE POWER OF OUR STORMBLAST !!! " Shagrath screamed to them .

Shagrath then started 'singing' in norwayan while the keyboards played even more beautyful epic notes . He then screamed haaard as the other instruments played and the song's demonic power not only hurt Mr . Lordi and the others but also blew them away . Then another member of the band sang with a normal voice in norwayan , but not for long cos Shagrath kept 'singing' along with the beautyful keyboards and blasted theLordi band even harder .

" And now time for the STORMBLAAAAAAAAST !!!! " Shagrath screamed .

Then lots of clouds were gathered above the theather and then a lightning stroke on Shagreath and gave him more powers . After one more scream the orchestral keyboards played normally while Shagrath sent lots of lightnings on all the Lordi band members .

" TONIGHT I'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS AS TROPHY HAHAAAAAAA !!! " Shagrath laughed .

Then other member from Dimmu Borgir started singing with his soft voice . Then the band members just made a weak instrumentation for like 2-3 minutes and ended .

Evreyone was amaised . The Lordi band was defeated . Before anyone could say anything , evreyone heared some hand claps . When Dimmu Borgir turned back they saw Marcelo Cabuli applauding them .

" Well done , boys , you defeated those Lordi losers ! " Marcelo said and made a few steps towards Tarja .

" Marcelo ! I should've known that you're behind all this ! " Tarja said angry .

" Actually I'm not behind all this ! I'm just a pawn on the chess board and I've come back to take what was mine ! " Marcelo said and took Tarja in his arms .

" LET GO OF ME !!!! " Tarja screamed .

Meanwhile in the audience Kokujo was staring angry at evreything which happened .

" I can't just stand here and watch how those Dimmu Burger bastards pwn my favorite band of all time Lordi and kidnap Tarja , I must do something ! " Kokujo said .

" No , Kokujo , these guys have bigger supernatural powers than you , you'll be easily defeated ! " Malice said .

" But what will happen to Tarja if I don't enterfeer ? "

Suddenly Mimi got up from her seat and ran to Kokujo and Malice's seats .

" Kokujo is right , we have to do something ! " Mimi said .

" Mimi ? But where's Jamira ? " Malice asked .

" That snake loser got scarred of Shagrath's first scream and fainted ... "

" Okay , so we can't count on Jamira ! Tsh , I'll take care of them ! " Kokujo said and took out his scythe .

Just then the Lordi band got up . Even though they were hurt they still had some power .

" Oh , so you guys still want more stormblasts am I right ? " Shagrath asked .

" Guys , it's now or never ! If this song won't beat them then we're doomed ! " Mr . Lordi whispered to his band .

Then Lordi took out their instruments and then Awa started playing an awsome keyboard solo . Dimmu Borgir made a few steps back scarred .

" W-what's this ? " Shagrath asked .

Mr . Lordi sang a bit along with the instruments and then the chorus came .

" THE MAD BUTCHER GOES BUMP IN THE NIGHT , AND LONELINESS IT MAKES NIGHT ENDLESS ! THE FARM BATHES IN THE THUMPING MOONLIGHT , IT INCUBATES MY GRIEF AND MADNESS AND SOOOOMETIMES I END UP WITH A DEADACHE !!!! " Mr . Lordi and Kita sang and Awa's keyboard accompained them . " I END UP WITH A DEADACHE !!!! "

Dimmu Borgir got massively pwnt by the awsomeness of Lordi so they made a few steps back and tried to hide the fact that they were all hurt . Then the instruments calmed down a bit and Mr . Lordi sang with asad voice :

" In November I lost my family... "

" Aaaaw.... " the audience said .

" They took away all my friends and blamed INSANITYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!! "

Then Amen made an uber kickass guitar solo and flames started getting out from his guitar . He casted those flames on Dimmu Borgir and the demons started screaming like hell because of the pain .

" AND SOMETIMES ! SOMETIMES !! " Mr . Lordi yelled .

" Uh oh , I think we're in trouble ... " Shagrath said .

" THE MAD BUTCHER GOES BUMP IN THE NIGHT AND LONELINESS , IT MAKES NIGHTS ENDLESS ! " both Mr . Lordi and Kita sang with all of their powers . " THE FARM BATHES IN THE THUMPING MOONLIGHT , IT INCUBATES ... MY GRIEF AND MADNESS AND SOOOOOOOMETIMES I END UP WTIH A DEADACHE !!! " then Awa's solo started helping them . " I END UP WITH A DEADACHE !! I END UP WITH A DEADACHE !!! I END UP WITH A DEADACHE !! DEADACHE !! DEADACHE !!!! "

Dimmu Borgir got blasted away by Lordi and their Stormblast was a little child compaired to Lordi's Deadache .

" You won this battle , but we'll win the war !! " Shagrath yelled and suddenly Dimmu Borgir dissapeared .

" Finally , it's over ! " OX said .

" Marcelo ! " Mr . Lordi shouted . " We won now let go of Tarja ! "

" Muhahaha ! Dream on , Mr . Lordi , Tarja is mine and with her power Zakira-sama will rule the world ! " Marcello laughed and ran away with Tarja .

Kokujo and Mimi then jumped on the stage while Malice ran to wake Jamira up .

" Don't just stand there , lets go get him ! " Kokujo said to Mr . Lordi and ran after Marcello .

" He's right , we can't let them get away ! " Mr . Lordi said .

Marcello ran and ran with Tarja in his arms and when he finally found the exit of the theater , a long haired boy wearing black clothes and a red T shirt and which was weilding a scythe jumped in front of him .

" And who the hell are you ? " Marcelo asked .

" I'm your worst nightmare ! My name is Kokujo Kyoshiro ! "

" Oh , you're Zakira-sama's sworn enemy , I've heared lots about you , kid ! "

" Then you know what will happen to you if you won't let go of Tarja ! " Kokujo said and pointed his scythe to Marcelo .

Marcello got a bit scarred and turned back , wanting to run but then he saw the Lordi band , Malice , Mimi and Jamira .

" Give up , Marcelo , you're sorrounded ! " Mr . Lordi said .

" Never ! You dolts don't know a thing ! "

Then Marcelo got sorrounded by a strange black smoke .

" Oh no , it's the same black smoke Zakira uses when he wants to escape ! " Mimi yelled

" I won't let you get away ! " Kokujo yelled and tried to attack him with his scythe .

Marcelo then put Tarja in front of him as a shield .

" Try to cut me with your scythe and Tarja dies too ! "

" Grr ... you bastard ! "

" So long , Kokujo Kyoshiro and Lordi ! " Marcelo said and dissapeared with Tarja .

Evreyone was shocked . Tarja Turunen was kidnapped and was now in Zakira's hands . Mr . Lordi was the one which was suffering the most , but he didn't want to show it .

" So what should we do now ? " Malice asked Kokujo .

" Jamira , can your magic unitard take us to Zakira's castle ? " Kokujo asked Jamira .

" I can try , but don't tell me that we're actually ... "

" Yes , we're going to face Zakira and bring back Tarja with all price ! "


	35. The rescue begins

It was a dark day . Clouds were covering the forest which was nearest to London and they looked like they were about to create a giant storm . The trees were very dark and looked like they were about to turn black . We now find Kokujo and his team running like hell in the forest trying to find Zakira's castle . They were leaded by Jamira's magic unitard . As they were running , Kokujo kept staring at his Dorballom card .

" Dorballom , please help me , tell me the location of Zakira's castle ! " Kokujo said to the card .

" I don't know ! " a voice said from the card which started to shine . " I've tried to locate him using my demonic powers but it's hopeless , I can't find Zakira's castle , sorry ! "

" Shit , and Awa can't locate it as well , it's like Zakira vanished with Tarja ! "

" Don't worry , Kokujo , my magic unitard sences Zakira's presence like hell , we'll find him soon enough ! " Jamira said and crawled like a snake faster and faster .

Meanwhile at Zakira's castle . Zakira was sitting on his throne in the castle's main room . He was staring at the BIG shard of the Proof he had .

" The Proof of Duelmaster .... this powerful jewel was broken by that idiot Kokujo into 100 shards . I've been trying to gather all those shards since then , so far I have 94 shards and I've united them all into this ! The Proof is now almost complete , but if my plan works , I'll have the Proof of Duelmaster complete even faster than I thought ! "

" Zakira-sama , I've brought you a gift ! " Marcelo said and entered in the throne room with Tarja .

" LET GO OF ME YOU BRUTE !!! " Tarja yelled but no use .

" Ah , Tarja Turunen , finally we meet ! Put her down , Marcelo ! "

" As you wish , Zakira-sama ! " Marcelo said and threw the tied Tarja on the floor in front of Zakira .

" Why did you bring me here ? What do you want ? " Tarja said .

" First of all , allow me to introduce myself , miss Turunen ! " Zakira said and got up from his throne . " My name is Zakira and I've brought you here because I need your help in a certain matter ! "

" What matter ? I can see that you're evil from the fact that those monsters Dimmu Borgir are your servants ! "

" You're very clever , miss Tarja ! " Zakira said and walked to her .

" More clever than you , blue face ! "

" Heh , I see that this kitten has sharp claws ! " Zakira said and grabbed Tarja's face . " Watch out , miss Turunen , too much smart stuff might bring your death here ! "

Marcelo then brought a table and some chairs . Zakira grabbed Tarja and put her on a chair as Marcelo put lots of sweets on the table .

" I hope you feel like home , miss Tarja ! " Zakira said smiling and sit back on his throne

" I'm all tied up and trapped in a strange castle which is owned by a blue skinned freak ... wow , I really feel like home . " Tarja said sarcasticly .

" Want something to eat , my dear ? A chocolate , some candy , a cake , an ice cream , something ? " Marcelo asked and sit on a chair in front of her .

" I don't wanna talk to you , Marcelo , haven't you had enough fun ruining my life ? "

" Why that , my sweet Tarja ? "

" Firstly because of you I got fired from Nightwish , then because you've stolen a BIG part of my money , and now because you're serving this Zakira creep and you've also put those Dimmu Borgir monsters to slaughter my band ! I must say that it was more than smart decision to divorce from you ! "

" Like I care about what you think , Tarja ! Soon , very soon , Zakira-sama will complete the Proof of Duelmaster and then the world will be ours hahahahahahahahahahaha !!!! "

" Um.....Marcelo ... "

" Yes , Tarja ? "

" Your evil laugh sucks ! "

" HEY HOW DARE YOU ... "

" Marcelo , leave Tarja alone ! "

" B-but Zakira-sama , she ... "

" DO AS I SAY ! "

" Y-yes , Zakira-sama ! "

Meanwhile at Kokujo's team . They ran and ran till they all reached a cliff . There the Lordi band and the girls fell on the ground exausted .

" Gosh , Kokujo , we HAD to run THAT fast ? " Awa asked while gasping for air .

" We need to save Tarja with all price so stop whining ! " Kokujo said with a cold voice . " Jamira , how much further do we have to go ? "

" Look over there ! " Jamira said and pointed towards the hills .

Evreyone looked where Jamira pointed . They saw 7 hills which were full of trees and over them was a dark castle .

" That must be Zakira's castle ! " Kokujo said .

" You mean we finally found it ? " Mimi asked .

" Yes , but we can't just run there ! "

" Kokujo is right , Zakira will be expecting us and will set loads of traps , afterall it's HIS teritory , so we must think of a plan ! " Mr . Lordi said .

Suddenly a plane appeared out of nowhere and flied towards Kokujo's group . The Lordi band got up and took out their instruments in case it was an enemy . When the plane's door opened , evreyone saw Kai , Ayumi and George .

" WHAT THE ..... WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE ? " Kokujo yelled .

" We're here to help , of course ! " Kai said . " Long time no see , guys ! "

" MIMIIII !!! " George yelled oh happyness and hugged the girl while putting his head between her boobs . " I MISSED YOU SO MUCH !!!!! "

" Ehe , I've missed you too , George ! " Mimi said and took the baby in her arms .

" Guys , how did you find us ? " Malice asked .

" It was easy , girl , George has a magic power and monster detector ! " Ayumi said .

" But what about the plane ? " Jamira asked .

" Oh , I 'borrowed' it from Doctor Root ! " George said sweating .

" If the good ol'doctor finds out , you're dead , George ! " Mimi said and laughed a bit .

" So what's the problem now , Kokujo ? " Kai asked .

" It's Zakira ! He kidnapped Tarja Turunen and wants to use her for his plots ! We're now heading to his castle to rescue her and also defeat Zakira and take back all the shards he stole ! "

" Then you need our help ! How about we join you in this one ? "

" Fine , we were about to think of a plan ! " Kokujo said and sit on the ground with the others .

Meanwhile at Zakira's castle . Zakira was staring at his shard of the Proof and thinking at his stuff while Marcelo was feeding Tarja with sweets .

" So tell me , Zakira , why do you need my help ? " Tarja asked .

" My dear Tarja , this is the Proof of Duelmaster ! " Zakira said and showed the uncomplete Proof . " This jewel once had enormous powers , but that idiot long haired boy Kokujo broke it into 100 shards and I've been gathering those shards since then ! "

" Kokujo ? You mean that long haired boy which tried to save me at the teather ? "

" Yes , miss Tarja , that one ! So far I need only 6 more shards to complete the Proof , but beleive me I'm sick and tired of all this shard search ! This is the part where you come ! "

" D-don't tell me I have to search for them instead of you ? "

" Nope , you'll do something else ! Marcelo ! "

" Yes , Zakira-sama ? "

" Take our guest and bring her with us ! "

" But where are we going , Zakira-sama ? "

" To the door ! "

" Oh my....not the door ! " Marcelo said scarred .

Meanwhile at Kokujo's team , they were all thinking of the plan . After comparing some ideas here and there , Kokujo decided the plan and told it to the rest :

" Here's how we'll do it , guys ! First of all we need a diversion ! Kai , Ayumi and George will fly with the plane arround Zakira's castle and obviously they will try to bring it down . Meanwhile the Lordi band tries to destroy their barriers and then help you guys with the diversion . The rest of us will split in 2 teams : Malice will go with Jamira while I'll go with Mimi ! "

" Wait a minute , Kokujo ! Why does Mimi have to go with you and not me ? " Malice asked sounding a bit geaulous .

" Because she's the one which trained me and which can team with me in duels ! Don't worry , Malice , Jamira is very handy ! "

" Finally someone compliments me !!! " Jamira said with tears falling from his eyes .

" Also when Zakira finally realises that it was all a diversion , I'm expecting you guys to join us in the castle , we need all the possible help we can get ! Okay , now that all you guys understood my plan , lets go ! We have a soprano to save ! "

Back at Zakira's castle . Zakira was climbing some stairs and Marcelo was following him while pulling Tarja . Tarja was amaised of how big and beautyful was the castle .

" I can't believe that you have such a magnificent castle ! " Tarja said .

" Heh , you'll find lots of stuff about me fascinating , miss Tarja ! " Zakira replied .

Finally the three have reached a strange hall . The hall was full of strange statues which reasembled dragons . Zakira , Marcelo and Tarja have walked till they reached a big door which had a fire ball painted on it .

" What's that ? " Tarja asked .

" That's the Ball of Awakening ! " a girly voice said from the darkness .

" Who's there ? "

Then a blue haired girl which was wearing a blue dress came out . It was Zakira's younger sister , Yu .

" Yu , I thought you were reading your book . " Zakira said .

" Forgive me , brother , but I don't feel the need to read that book for some time , dunno why ... "

" Who are you ? What is such a pretty girl like you doing here ? " Tarja asked .

" You must be Tarja Turunen . Hello , my name is Yu and I am Zakira's sister ! " Yu said smiling gently .

" I don't understand , this girl is not like Zakira , Marcelo or Dimmu Borgir ! How could she be his sister ? " Tarja said in her mind .

" So , brother , what does she have to do with the Ball of Awakening ? "

" You'll see soon enough , Yu . Marcelo , open the door ! "

" As you wish , Zakira-sama ! " Marcelo said and opened the big door with a key .

As the door opened , they saw an enormous room which had strange signs on the walls and ceiling and which also had a big ball in the center . The room was full of strange people which were all wearing dark robes . Zakira , Yu , Marcelo and Tarja walked towards the giant ball and Tarja saw that those humans dressed in robes had letters of the alphabet written on them .

" What's going on , Zakira ? Who are they ? " Tarja asked .

" They are all my minions ! You see , Tarja , my army has a soldier whose name starts with a letter from the alphabet . Letter A is the weakest and letter Z AKA myself is the strongest ! "

" So I guess that letter Y is your sister , right ? "

" Correct , Tarja-san ! " Yu said smiling .

" Okay , so what do I have to do again ? "

" You'll see right now , Tarja ! " Zakira said and pushed her in front of the ball . " It's time for the Great Awakening ! "

" Z-Zakira-sama , you're not serious ! " Xanagazu said shocked .

" Oh , but I'm more than serious ! "

Zakira then took the uncomplete Proof of Duelmaster out and the blue jewel started shining . Then all those strange marks from the walls and ceiling started shining with the same shine the Proof had and fired beams on the ball .

" The Ball of Awakening shall be restored once again ! The Proof of Duelmaster was created by Yaesal decades ago from the Ball of Awakening ! After Yaesal created the Proof he destroyed the Ball of Awakening because he feared that it's power might get out of control ! "

" But Zakira-sama , what does this Ball of Awakening have to do with the completing of the Proof of Duelmaster ? " Xanagazu asked .

" As the Ball of Awakening is restored , I'll unite it with the Proof and not only that the Proof will take all of its power but it will also be completed regardless of the fact that we need it's last shards ! With the complete Proof of Duelmaster and the Ball of Awakening's power , I WILL BE INVINCIBLE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!! "

" Okay , I understood evreything except for my role in all this ! " Tarja said .

" Tarja Turunen , I know your secret ! " Zakira said . " Your voice has divine powers ! It can bring back to life the dead , it can heal the hurt or ill and it can destroy evil ! The Ball of Awakening can be restored only if you use your voice's powers to bring back its divine fire , but believe me , since the ball is that big , it will take you a whole day to do it , so start singing ! "

" And what will you do if I won't sing ? "

" Those guys which tried to save you at the theater are coming to rescue you , if you don't want me to kill them then you'd better start singing ! " Zakira said .

" Okay , but don't hurt them ! " Tarja said and turned to the ball .

Meanwhile outside the castle a plane was flying above it . As this happened , an alarm started and announced them about what was going on .

" Heh , that must be Kokujo ! " Zakira said . " Monson ! "

" Yes , Zakira-sama ! " the one which was wearing the letter M robe said .

" Go and take care of that plane ! "

" As you wish , Zakira-sama ! " he said and pulled out his robe .

Evreyone saw that Monson was just a tiny old man . Monson then walked away as Tarja started singing in front of the ball .

Meanwhile outside the castle , as the plane was flying , the Lordi team started destroying the barriers of castle using the power of their songs :

" GIRLS GO CHOPPING FOR REVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENGE ! RETRIBUTION NIGHT BRINGS THE AXE DOWN ! GIRLS GO CHOPPING FOR REVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENGE ! BLOOD WILL FLOW OUTSIDE DROWNING OUR TOWN ! " Mr . Lordi and Kita sang powerfully and then OX started a whild bass solo powered by Kita's , Amen's and Awa's instruments . " HELL YEEEEEEAAAAH GO CHOP ! GO CHOP ! GO GIRLS ! GO CHOP ! CHOP ! CHOP !!!!! "

The song's incredible power smashed Zakira's barriers allowing Kokujo , Mimi , Malice and Jamira to enter the castle . The band then contniued playing their songs to distract Zakira's attention .

As they entered the castle , the 4 separated and went in different directions : Kokujo and Mimi went to left (north) while Malice and Jamira went to right (south) .


	36. Zakira's minions strike back

The plane was flying in front of the castle annoying Zakira and his minions .

" Hey , Kai , do you think that we've distracted their attention ? " George asked .

Suddenly someone fired lazors towards them with a big gun . The plane dodged them but that lazors continued to strike .

" Yes , I think so ! " Kai said and tried to move the plane outta the lazor's sight .

Meanwhile in Zakira's castle , the lazor's were coming from a strange lab . Inside that lab was the tiny old man Monson and he was firing the lazors from his big gun .

" Muhahaha , no one can beat the great doctor Monson ! " he laughed .

" Since when did a guy like YOU become a doctor ? " he heared a voice behind him .

" Who said that ? " Monson asked and turned his back .

The doctor then saw a girl which was sitting upside down on his ceiling .

" Neva , get down in this instant ! "

" Hehe , think again , Monson , Zakira-sama sent me to help you , so I'll make my web here and stay with you for a while . " Neva said and started making a web like spiders .

" God , she's worser than Spider Woman ! " Monson said in his mind .

Meanwhile at the Lordi band . They kept breacking all of Zakira's magic barriers wit the power of their songs :

" HELL'S ALREADY HERE IF WE ARE LIVING TO DIE ! BEAST LOOSE IN PARADISE ! " Mr . Lordi and Kita sang with all their powers . " WHO KNOWS IF WE'RE GONNA MEET IN HEAVEN TONIIIIIIIIIGHT ! BEAST LOOSE IN PARADISE ! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE !!!!!!! "

Then Awa played her piano solo followed by Kita's powerful drumming and in the end Amen and OX made a very short guitar riff thus destroying Zakira's last magic barrier .

" Finally we did it ! " OX said happy .

" I sence Tarja's presence ! She's in a room from the last floor of the castle ! " Awa said .

" How are we gonna get up there , Mr . Lordi ? " Amen asked .

" Hm.....let me think ... "

" No time for thinking , guys , I have a plan ! "

" What is it , Awa ? " Kita asked .

" My Astral Plane ! " Awa said and took out from her dress a plane made of stars .

" How did she keep that in her dress ? " OX whispered to Amen .

" Wemen's secret ... " Amen whispered back to OX .

All the Lordi band members entered the plane and Awa turned the keys ON . Suddenly the plane went out of control and flew like hell with the speed of light , but not in the direction of the castle .

" AWAAAAAAAA WHERE ARE YOU TAKING US , YOU CRAZY WITCH !! "

" C-C-CLAAAAAM DOWN MR . LORDIIIII I KNOW WHAT I'M DOIIIIIING !! "

Awa then put her hands on some switches and buttons and started pressing and switching . In a few seconds the plane returned to the castle and the speed was normal .

" Phew , for a few moments I thought I was going to lose my monsterican life ! " Mr . Lordi said .

" Yeah me too ! " Amen , OX and Kita replied .

" Fassen your seat belts , guys , next stop Zakira's castle ! " Awa said .

Meanwhile at Zakira's castle . Tarja was singing some divine songs with her beautyful voice . She sang Bless the Child and Beauty of the Beast . The giant ball started slowly to become red meaning that its divine fire was about to return . Zakira was watching evreything grinning and waiting for the great moment to come .

" Hey , Zakira-sama , look over there ! " Xanagazu said and pointed to a window .

Evreyone turned their heads and saw Awa's plane .

" It's those monsters guys Lordi ! " Yu said to Zakira .

" Hey there , Zakira ! " Awa yelled .

" We're here to take Tarja back , so surrender her , or else ! " Mr . Lordi said .

" That's.....Mr . Lordi ! " Tarja said and stopped singing .

" These guys are distracting Tarja's attention , Zakira-sama ! " Xanagazu said .

" And now , miss Turunen , it's time to show you what will happen to your rescuers if you don't listen to my orders ! " Zakira said . " Love , go and take care of thse unwelcomed guests ! "

Then the minion which was wearing the letter L robe threw it away and Tarja saw that he was a samurai which had a japanese straw het on his head .

" Konichiwa , miss Turunen , my name is Love ! " the samurai said .

" Tsh , what are you gonna do ? "

" You'll see ! " Love said and jumped off the window towards Awa's plane .

The samurai then landed on the star plane and the Lordi team freaked out .

" God , who's this creep ? " Mr . Lordi asked .

" And what's with those crappy pijamas he's wearing ? " Amen asked as well .

" Hello there , monsters , my name is Love and I'm here to stop you from saving Tarja Turunen ! " Love said and slashed one of the plane's wings with his sword .

The plane lost it's direction and power and fell while Love jumped back in the castle .

" OH NO , LORDI !!!! " Tarja yelled and ran to the window .

" This is will happen to the rest if you won't do as I say ! " Zakira laughed . " Now get back to your singing ! "

" Okay , but please , don't hurt the others , I beg you ! " Tarja said with tears falling from her eyes .

Tarja went back to her singing as Zakira got a call on his cell phone .

" Yes ? " Zakira answered .

" Zakira-sama , it's me , Monson , I've just found out that Kokujo , Mimi , Malice and Jamira have infiltrated in our castle , shall I take care of them ? "

" No , you take care of that plane which is flying in front of our castle , I'll personally take care of those 4 intruders ! " Zakira said and closed the phonecall .

Then Zakira secretly walked to the the minions which were wearing the robed with letters A and B .

" Go and take care of the intruders ! " Zakira whispered .

" Yes , Zakira-sama ! " the two said and ran off .

Meanwhile outside the castle Awa's plane was falling faster and faster . OX was desperate , so he took the only parashute which was in the plane and jumped off with it . He was lucky to land softly with it . Awa on the other hand just teleported herself on the ground , but she forgot to take Mr . Lordi , Amen and Kita with her .

" THAT'S IT WE'RE GONNA DIIIIIIIEEEEEE !!!!! " Kita yelled .

" MUMYYYYYYYY I DON'T WANNA DIIIIIEEEEEEE !!!!! " Amen yelled .

" NO ONE'S GONNA DIE , YOU SCARDY CATS !!! " Mr . Lordi said and took out his bat wings .

In the next moment Mr . Lordi grabbed Amen and Kita and flew off from the plane with them . Amen and Kita were both holding Mr . Lordi's body tight and crying :

" MR . LORDIIIIIII DON'T LET GO OF UUUUUUUUUUUS !!!! "

Meanwhile inside the castle we now go at Malice and Jamira . The two were walking on the corridors trying to find Tarja .

" Don't worry , Malice , my magic unitard NEVER failed me so far ! " Jamira said and kept crawling like a snake .

" Er , Jamira , you sure Zakira won't be angry cos you're crawling on his rugs ? "

" Details , details , soon we're gonna rescue Tarja and .... "

" Wait , Jamira ! "

" What is it , Malice ? "

" I can hear foot steps ! "

" Huh ? You mean someone's coming ? "

In the next moment Malice and Jamira saw two tiny humans dressed in dark robes . The robes had letters A and B on them .

" Malice and Jamira , we finally found you ! " one of them said .

" Who are you ? " Jamira asked .

" W-wait , I can't be .... " Malice said shocked .

Then both of them threw out their robed and Jamira and Malice sawt hat they were 2 kids . One of them had his hair long in the front and the other one had very long clothes and his head covered .

" Ash and Bura ! " Malice said . " But I thought you were dead ! "

" We were dead , but Zakira-sama used the power of the Proof and brought us all back to life ! " Ash said .

" You mean that he brought back to life his whole army ? " Jamira asked scarred .

" Yes , he did ! But enough chatting , duel Bura ! " Bura said and showed his glowing deck .

" Malice , it seems we have no choice but to duel these guys !, I'll take Ash , you take Bura ! " Jamira said and took out his glowing deck .

" SHIELDS UP ! " all 4 yelled .

" I start by summonning Propeller Mutant ! " Ash said and a dark pink plane appeared behind him . " Hehehe , lets see what will you do about it , snake boy ! "

" I summon Time Scout and look at the next card from your deck ! " Jamira said smiling and saw that Ash's next card was Fuuma Bajir , Soul Weapon . " Heh , your turn ! "

" Tsh , I summon Fuuma Bajir , Soul Weapon and attack with Propeller Mutant breack his shield ! "

" Heh , now I summon Gigaslug ! Gigaslug is a slayer blocker , so lets see if you now have the guts to attack me ! Time Scout breack his shield ! "

" Heh , you forgot one thing , Jamira , if my Fuuma Bajir is destroyed I'll either discard a card from your hand either destroy one of your creatures with power 3000 or less ! Also if my Propeller Mutant is destroyed , you'll discard a card from your hand ! Heh , annoying creatures I have , right ? My turn I summon two Pai Lon , Battle Dragon Flame Spirit ! Now ike , Propeller Mutant , breack his shield ! "

" B-block it , Gigaslug ! " Jamira said sweating and the two creatures got destroyed and he discarded his Aquan . " Shit ! "

" Heh , I'm not done yet ! " Ash said . " Ike , Fuuma Bajir , breack his shield ! "

" M-my turn ! I summon Emeral and replace one of my shields with a card from my hand and then I also summon Propeller Mutant ! Now Time Scout breack his shield ! "

" Heh , you're finished ! " Ash said smiling and one of the cards from his hand started burning . " MY TURN I EVOLVE PAI LON INTO JACK VALDY , THE EVERLASTING !!!! "

Then a giant creature made of lava appeared behind Ash . The kid started laughing .

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! Lets see you defeat my Jack Valdy ! Jack Valdy is a 7000 powered double breacker and when he is summoned I'll destroy one of your creatures with the cost of 5 or less or destroy one of your cross gears with the cost 5 of less ! I shall destroy your Emeral ! "

" I-It can't be ! " Jamira said shocked .

" IKE JACK VALDY DOUBLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS !!! " Ash yelled and the lava creature threw a big fire over 2 of Jamira's shields breacking them into pieces .

" AAAAAAH !!! " Jamira yelled and made a few steps back .

" PAI LON BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELD !! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE FINISHED , SNAKE LOSER !!!! "

" Oh no , Jamira ! " Malice yelled .

" Concentrate on your duel with Bura ! " Bura said . " I now summon Pyrofighter Magnus and Tick Tick , Swift Viral Swordfighter ! Lets see how you defeat these guys , Malice ! Ike , Crystal Paladin , Magnus and Tick Tick breack her shields ! Haha , you have only one shield left , what are you gonna do about it ? "

" Shield trigger I cast Ten-Ton Crunch destroy his Pyrofighter Magnus ! " Malice said . " My turn I summon Sealed Devil Erigol and Sealed Devil Malwasp ! Now Shiver of Sealed Devil Jumazohl destroy his Crystal Paladin ! Heh , how did you like that ? "

" I like it ! But I think that you'll love this ! I cast Blizzard of Spears ! Blizzard of Spears destroys all creatures with power 4000 or less so say bye bye to your Sealed Devils Erigol and Malwasp ! I know , my Tick Tick also dies but I don't care ! "

" Tsh , my turn ! I summon Vile Mudlerr , Wing of the Void and Fallen Monk of Bloodstained Soil Zahaku ! And now Jumazohl double breack his shields ! "

" Don't you thinkt hat it's over that easy ! " Bura said smiling . " I summon Aqua Guard and now Hand Evolution ! I'll evolve a water creature from my hand into Crystal Axe ! HAHAHA CRYSTAL AXE IS A 11000 POWERED UNBLOCKABLE CREATURE ! IKE , CRYSTAL AXE BREACK HER FINAL SHIELD ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'LL WIN IN MY NEXT TURN !!!!! "

" Give up , Malice and Jamira , we're much more powerful than you ! " Ash said .

" Heh , you guys just gave us the cards we needed to win ! " both Jamira and Malice said

" WHAT ?! "

" Shield trigger I summon Aqua Surfer ! " Jamira said . " Send fuuma Bajir back to your hand ! "

" I-impossible ! " Ash said .

" And now my turn I evolve Zahaku into Ballom , Master of Death ! " Malice said . " Destroy all his creatures , Ballom ! "

" NOOOOOOOOO !!!! " Bura yelled .

" And now my turn , I cast Snake Attack ! " Jamira said smiling . " Snake Attack turns all my creatures into double breackers , so game set match ! "

" Oh crap ... " Ash said sweating .

" Time Scout double breack his shields ! Then Aqua Surfer breack his final shield ! You're finished , brat , PROPELLER MUTANT TOTOMEDA !!! "

The dark pink plane then flied towards Ash and shot the kid . Ash fell on the ground dead

" Heh , he deserved it ! " Jamira laughed .

" And now my turn to be cool ! " Malice said smiling . " Vile Mulder double breack his shields ! And then Jumazohl breack his final shield ! "

" Nooo , this can't be ! " Bura said sweating and made a few steps back .

" BALLOM , MASTER OF DEATH TOTOMEDA !! "

The giant blue goat demon made a few strange signs with his hands and created a giant lazor ball which he casted on Bura killing him .

" You were great , Malice ! "

" You too , Jamira , lets go now ! "

The two continued running on the corridor . Back at the Ball of Awakening , Tarja was singing in front of it and slowly , the ball was becoming even more red . Zakira was watching this waiting the great moment when he'll have the Proof of Duelmaster complete . Then Xanagazu walked to Zakira and said :

" Zakira-sama , Ash and Bura lost to Jamira and Malice and died ! "

" Tsh , go and tell Monson to turn on the video cameras from the castle and announce me whenever he finds an intruder ! "

" Understood , Zakira-sama ! " Xanagazu said and left .

" So my rescuers are coming , right ? " Tarja said and stopped singing .

" You shut up and keep singing , or else ! " Zakira said angry .

" Hurry up , guys ! " Tarja said in her mind and kept singing .


	37. The Knight

The clouds were becoming blacker and stormyer above the cursed castle of Zakira . They were announcing the awful thing which was about to happen the next day . Inside the castle , Zakira kept watching Tarja give powers to the Ball of Awakening by her beautyful singing as Kokujo and his team were trying to rescue her . Outside the castle Kai , Ayumi and George were trying to buy more time by distracting Monson's attention while the Lordi team were resting after that big fall .

" Hey , Kai , Monson hasn't fired anymore lazors on us for 5 minutes ! " George said .

" Yeah , you're right , do you think that he probably noticed that it was a diversion ? "

" If so , then we must go , take Lordi and enter the castle ! " Ayumi said . " Kai , land the plane somewhere and lets go find Lordi ! "

" Got it ! "

Meanwhile at the Lordi band . The monsters were all sitting on the grass resting .

" God....I mean Ra , I want an egyptean chick right now ! " Amen said .

" I just want some human meat ! " Kita said .

" Gosh , I've never been that exausted in my whole life ! " OX said .

" Awa , do you think you can teleport us inside Zakira's castle ? " Mr . Lordi asked .

" Sorry , but I can't this time , I'm too tired and.......who's that guy ? "

Awa then pointed towards a man which was wearing a golden armor and a golden helmet which reasembled a mix between a wolf and a lion . That man ignored the Lordi team and entered Zakira's castle without even knocking the door .

Then the plane landed in front of the Lordi team and Kai , Ayumi and George got out of it and ran to Lordi .

" Are you guys okay ? " Ayumi asked .

" Oh , we're fine , we just fell 1000 meters in the air because a crazy samurai slashed my plane and we even had an awful landing , we're feeling perectly fine ! " Awa said sarcasticly .

" We don't have time for jokes , Awa , hurry , guys , Kokujo and the others need us ! " Kai said and helped Amen and Kita get up .

" But mommy I wanna sleep 5 more minutes before I go to school ! " Mr . Lordi said looking dizzy .

Meanwhile at the Ball of Awakening room . Tarja kept singing and the ball was becoming redder and redder .

" Hehe , soon , very soon , the Ball of Awakening shall be done and then I'll take over the world ! " Zakira said .

" Zakira-sama , Monson has brought you some important news ! " Xanagazu said .

" What's going on now ? "

" A strange man wearing a golden armor has entered our castle , should I tell Monson to fire lazors on him ? "

" No , Xanagazu , someone else will take care of him ! " Zakira said and looked at the minion which had letter C written on his robe .

The minion threw his robe away and Tarja saw that he was a big man dressed in blue .

" Haha , Chappy will take care of this intruder , Zakira-sama ! " he said .

" Go , Chappy and do not fail me ! " Zakira said .

" Zakira , who's this intruder you're talking about ? " Tarja asked and stopped singing .

" Don't worry , he's not one of those which tried to rescue you , he's a strange man wearing a golden armor , so don't worry , he's not here to save you ! Now get back to singing or else ! "

Meanwhile , the man dressed in golden armor kept walking on the corridors . All he did besides walking was to breathe hard . Monson kept all the video cameras on him .

" Gosh , this guy is more than strange ! " Monson said and pressed some buttons on the computer .

" Tsh , don't worry , he won't get too far , Chappy will take care of him ! " Neva said as she was finishing her spider web .

" Yeah , you're maybe right ... WHAT THE F**K !!! NO SPIDER WEBS ARE ALLOWED IN MY LABORATORY ! TAKE THAT THING AWAY NOW !!!! "

" Shut up , Monson ! I need to feel comfortable as long as I stay here , so if you don't want to make Zakira-sama mad on you , you'd better shut up ! "

The golden armored man kept walking on the halls till he saw someone approaching . He stopped and waited for that someone to come . He then saw a big man dressed in blue clothes in front of him . It was Chappy .

" Who are you ? " Chappy asked the golden armored man .

" I am The Knight ! " the man answered . " My purpose is to take over the world , but I can't do that because Zakira will take it over before me ! That's why I've come here to challenge and defeat him ! "

" Heh , you won't reach Zakira-sama that easy , Knight ! I shall defeat you ! " Chappy said and took out his glowing deck .

" In case you didn't knew , punk , I , the Knight , have slaughtered bilions ! Many humans tried to stop me , but I destroyed them AND their cities ! Still have the guts to face me ? "

" Your speeches don't scare me , now lets duel ! Or you don't have a deck ? "

" Heh , you've just got a free ticket to dead city , Chappy ! " The Knight said and took out his deck which had a big dark aura coming out .

" SHIELDS UP ! " both yelled .

And so the duel between Chappy and The Knight started .

" I start by summoning Quicksotic Hero Swine Snout ! " Chappy said and a pig like creature dressed as a cowboy and riding an even bigger pig appeared behind him .

" Heh , I don't have time to pig arround with you ! I summon Propeller Mutant ! " The Knight said and a dark pink plane appeared behind him .

" I summon Bronze-Arm Tribe and gain a mana ! Also now that I've summoned another creature , Swine Snout will get 3000 more power ! Hahaha , lets see you defeat that ! Swine Snout breack his shield ! "

" Shield trigger I cast Super Spark tap his Bronze-Arm Tribe ! "

" Heh , how did that help you ? "

" You'll see soon enough ! And now my turn I summon Bloody Shadow , Mystic Light Death Knight ! Propeller Mutant suicide with Bronze-arm Tribe and you'll discard a card from your hand ( Storm Wrangler , the Furious ) "

" Tsh , my turn , I cast Faerie Life and gain a mana ! And afterwards I summon Bronze-Arm Tribe and gain another mana ! And if that's not enough I summon Torcon ! Heh , how do you like that , mister almighty Knight ? "

" Heh , let's see how you like this ! I summon Strange Insect Gyunair ! Gyunair is a 2500 powered slayer blocker ! Heh , I end my turn ! "

" Grrr , I won't give up that easy ! I generate Powered Stallion and then I EVOLVE TORCON INTO BARKWHIP THE SMASHER !! " Chappy yelled and a giant beast which had a whip appeared behind him . " NOW I'LL CROSS BARKWHIP WITH POWERED STALLION ! My Barkwhip now has 10000 power and he's a double breacker due to my Stallion ! IKE , BARKWHIP , DOUBLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS IKEEEE !!!! "

" Block it , Gyunair ! Heh , both our creatures die ! "

" Grrr BREACK HIS SHIELD , SWINE SNOUT !!! "

" Block it , Bloody Shadow , and again both our creatures die ! "

" BRONZE-ARM TRIBE BREACK HIS SHIELD !!! " Chappy yelled and the green horse like creature threw it's giant fork into one of The Knight's shields .

" And now my turn , I summon Bega , the Savage Vizier ! " The Knight said . " Bega gives me one more shield and you'll discard the last card from your hand ( Terror Pit ) ! "

" Don't you think it's over ! " Chappy said and drew his next card . " Heh , I summon Daidalos , General of Fury ! Then I cross Daidalos with Powered Stallion ! "

Then Daidalos a giant demon made of bones which had 2 monster mouths instead of hands and blue bat wings instead of ears appeared behind Chappy . Afterwards , Powered Stallion a green charriot with a horse like statue in front appeared and Daidalos jumped in it .

" HAHAHA ! MY DAIDALOS NOW HAS 22000 POWER AND HE'S A TRIPLE BREACKER DUE TO MY POWERED STALLION !!! " Chappy laughed .

" Don't you think you'll win only with that ! " The Knight said .

" Oh , but I will ! Bronze-Arm Tribe breack his shield , ike ! "

" And now my turn I also summon Daidalos , General of Fury ! And if that's not all , I also summon Propeller Mutant ! Bega , breack his shield , ike ! "

" Aha ! Shield trigger I cast Natural Snare send his Daidalos to the mana zone ! And now my turn I summon Bloody Squito ! Now I sacrifice Bloody Squito so my Daidalos can attack ! Ike , Daidalos , TRIPLE BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELDS HAHAAAAA !!!!! "

Daidalos then hit the horse statue from Powered Stallion and the charriot ran towards The Knight's shields allowing Daidalos to smash them all with his giant hands .

" YOU'RE FINISHED , KNIGHT ! BRONZE-ARM TRIBE TOTOME...... "

" Wait ! Shield trigger activate ! I cast Terror Pit destroy Bronze-Arm Tribe ! " The Knight said and two giant demonic hands grabbed the green horse like creature destroying it . " And now my turn I summon another Bega , Decaying Vizier and gain one more shield ! Then I also summon Bloody Shadow , Mystic Light Death Knight ! Ike , Bega , breack his shield ! "

" Heh , do you really think that you can defeat me with those tiny creatures ? " Chappy laughed . " Now watch this ! I summon Quicksotic Hero Swine Snout and evolve him into Storm Wrangler , the Furious ! Ike , Storm Wrangler , breack his final shield ! "

" Heh , I let it ! "

" WHAT ?! "

" Shield trigger I cast Terror Pit destroy his Daidalos ! "

" NOOOOO !! " Chappy yelled as lots of giant demonic hands smashed his powerful demon . " No need to worry , I have 3 shields while you have none ! Next turn you're finished ! "

" Heh , we'll see about that ! " The Knight said . " My turn I evolve Bloody Shadow into Holy Gaia , King Alcadeias ! "

" NOOOO ! IT CAN'T BE !!!! " Chappy yelled scarred .

Then a giant angel in a dark green armor appeared behind The Knight .

" Meet my favorite creature , King Alcadeias ! King Alcadeias is a 9000 powered double breacker and as long as he's in the battlezone , when you summon non-multi colored creatures , they will be destroyed ! You're finished , Chappy ! King Alcadeias destroy his Storm Wrangler ! Then Bega breack his shield ! "

The shield got broken into tiny pieces and when it restored itself , Chappy saw that it was Locomotiver which was a shield tirgger darkness creature , but because that creature wasn't multicolored , if he summoned it , it would've been destroyed , so he took the card to his hand .

" And now my other Bega breack his shield ! Give up , Chappy , you're no match for The Knight ! "

" Grr , we'll see about that ! Shield trigger I cast Natural Snare ! Send King Alcadeias to the mana zone ! " Chappy said and The Knight's King Alcadeias got sorrounded by a green aura and dissapeared . " You don't like that , right ? Now take this ! I cast Terror Pit and destroy one of your Begas ! I end ! "

" My turn ! " The Knight said and drew his next card . " I cast Dark Soul Creation ! I'll destroy my Bega and draw 3 cards ! Now I also summon Demonic Holy Spirit Auzesu and gravity zero activate I summon Bloody Shadow for no cost because I casted a spell this turn ! Your turn ! "

" Grr , you won't win that easy ! I summon Locomotiver ! When Locomotiver is summoned you'll discard the last from your hand ( Ballom Emperor , Lord of Demons ) and end ! "

" Tsh , now my turn ! You're finished , Chappy ! I EVOLVE AUZESU INTO DORBALLOM , LORD OF DEMONS !!!!! " The Knight yelled and a lightning stroke Auzesu making him crack up and turn into the almighty lord of all darkness Dorballom . " Meet my master , Dorballom ! "

" B-b-b-b-b-but I thought that Kokujo Kyoshiro was the only one which had a Dorballom card in this whole world ! " Chappy said scarred .

" That's right , but you see , I was reborn as The Knight by Dorballom and since I was turned into his servant , he tried to create a copy card of himself for me to use , so that's how this second Dorballom card came ! Anyway , enough chit chat , you're finished , Chappy ! Dorballom destroys all non-dark mana ! I lose one mana while you lose six mana ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA DORBALLOM BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELD !!!! "

The giant demon broke Chappy's last shield with one of his golden tentacles . Chappy let his head down ashamed and drew his next card . He then started talking :

" M-my turn , I-I s-summon Bloody Squito ! Now Locomotiver totomeda ! "

" Heh , block it , Bloody Shadow and both die ! Haven't you had enough humiliation for one day , Chappy ? "

" W-what do you mean ? "

" I summon Olzekia , General of Decapitation ! When Olzekia is summoned , you'll destroy 2 of your creatures and I'll destroy one ! I'll destroy Olzekia , while you'll destroy your last blocker , Bloody Squito ! You're finished ! "

" N-no , please have mercy ! " Chappy said and fell on his knees .

" Say goodbye ! DORBALLOM TOTOMEDAAAAAAAA !!!! " The Knight yelled .

The giant demon then made a big lazor ball with his hands and casted it over the scarred man killing him . The Knight then took his cards and continued his way trough Zakira's corridors .

Meanwhile at the Ball of Awakening room . Xanagazu entered it and walked to Zakira .

" Zakira-sama , Chappy was defeated ! " she said .

" At least did you find out who's that guy ? "

" Yes , his name is The Knight ! "

" THE KNIGHT ? " Zakira shouted shocked .

" Who's The Knight ? " Tarja asked and stopped singing .

" The Knight is a very powerful villain ! He's trying to take over the world by destroying the most important cities of the world ! Probably he's afraid that I'll take over the world before he does and that's why he wants to face me ! Heh , when the Proof will be completed and united with the Ball of Awakening , I'll be powerful enough to crush guys like The Knight HAHAHA !!! " Zakira laughed . " Now enough talking , get back to singing , Tarja ! "

Meanwhile at the entrance of the castle , the Lordi team was finally recovered and now they started running in the castle along with Kai , Ayumi and George . But little they knew that a few hills away White , Rezo , Toto and Xellos were approaching .


	38. The Red Priest attacks

The clouds above Zakira's were becoming stormyer and stormyer . Our heroes were all running in Zakira's castle corridors as Zakira was watching Tarja sing . Evreything seemed pretty 'normal' till the arrival of 4 unexpected guests . These were : White , Rezo , Toto and Xellos . The group walked towards Zakira's castle and stopped behind some trees .

" CAAACACACACACA , WE FINALLY FOUND ZAKIRA'S CASTLE , WHITE-SAMA , SHALL WE BARGE IN AND ..... "

" Sssshhh , shut up , Toto , we don't need Zakira to know that we're here ! " White said .

" S-sorry , White-sama .... "

" Okay , White , what is your plan ? " Rezo asked .

" Since I was once Zakira's minion , I know his castle , so I've made a map of the castle for you guys ! We'll separate in 2 groups : you and Xellos go in front while I and Toto go in the back . Since you and Xellos have magic powers , you can destroy Monson's lazor cameras easy . I and Toto will try to sneak in without getting noticed . We'll all meet here ! At this point are latters which are taking you to diveres places from upper floors . We'll discuss the rest of our plan there , now lets move ! " White said and got up .

" Got it ! Good luck , guys ! " Xellos said with a suspicious voice .

White and Toto ran trough the forest towards the other side of Zakira's castle , while Rezo and Xellos walked normally towards the main entrance of the castle .

" Oh look , Rezo , the main entrance door of the castle is already destroyed ! How will we make our surprise " Knock , knock , is somebody home" trick ? "

" We don't have time for stupid jokes , Xellos , we have to be fast and reach that point from White's map ! Now hurry up , we have no time to waste ! " Rezo said and started running .

" Gosh , this guy just dosen't like to have fun ! " Xellos said in his mind and ran as well .

The two wizards have now entered the castle and were wandering trough it . Xellos was amaised of the beauty of the castle while Rezo was thinking at his stuff .

Meanwhile at Monson's laboratoy , the tiny old man was watching trough the cameras the things which were going on . Suddenly , he saw Rezo and Xellos walking trough the corridors .

" Oh my , now who could these 2 be ? " Monson asked himself .

" You'd better announce Zakira-sama ! " Neva said while resting on her spider web .

Suddenly Xanagazu appeared in the laboratory . The woman which was wearing a big X helmet walked towards Monson .

" Monson , do you have any news for Zakira-sama ? " she asked .

" Xanagazu-sama , yes I do have ! Look at the screen ! These 2 guys have infiltrated our castle ! "

" Gosh , Lordi just broke a few of Zakira-sama's barriers and now evrey loser enters the castle ! Who is it this time ? " Xanagazu asked and looked at the screen and was shocked to see who entered . " Oh my ... it's Rezo , the Red Priest ! "

" Who's that ? " Neva asked .

" Rezo , the Red Priest is a powerful sorcerrer , he posesses unimaginable powers ! If he's inside the castle , we're in big trouble ! "

" Wait a minute , Xanagazu , I wanna see this Rezo guy in action ! " Monson said and pressed a button .

Suddenly , lots of lazor guns appeared from the walls and sorrounded Rezo and Xellos .

" W-what should we do now , Rezo ? Teleport away ? " Xellos asked .

" I won't do such a cowardly thing ! " Rezo replied . " It's time for me to show these losers my power ! FIRE BALL !! "

Rezo then fired a big ball made of fire and destroyed half of the lazor guns . The other guns started firing their lazors towards them , but Rezo made a protection spell and a shield appeared behind him and Xellos .

" Heh those guys were more than easy , lets go , Xellos ! " Rezo said and started walking

" B-but Rezo , why didn't you use the Dragon Slave or something else ? "

" Because I don't want to waste power on these kind of losers AND I I don't wanna breack something in the castle , we might not reach the point White told us because of that ! Now lets go ! "

Monson was more than shocked when he saw Rezo's powers .

" Th-th-that guy will kill us !!!!! " he yelled .

" I'll go inform Zakira-sama about Rezo , if anything new happens , call Zakira-sama by cell phone ! " Xanagazu said and left .

" Well that was surprising ! " Neva said .

Meanwhile at the Ball of Awakening room . As Tarja was singing towards the ball which was becoming redder and redder , Xanagazu entered the room and walked to Zakira .

" Zakira-sama , we have more 'guests' ! " she said .

" Who has come this time ? "

" Rezo , the Red Priest and Xellos ! "

" Did you say Rezo , the Red Priest ?! " Zakira said shocked .

" Huh ? Who's Rezo , the Red Priest ? " Tarja asked and stopped singing .

" Rezo , the Red Priest is one of the 5 sages ! He was born blind and was travelling in the world studying white magic and curing blind people , but even so , he couldn't cure himself . That's when he turned to black magic and became evil , but he still hasn't found a cure . He has interfeered in my plans when he killed some demons which were bringing me 2 shards and stole the shards for his experiments . Even so , Kokujo defeated him and stole one of those shards so he's in the posession of just one shard of the Proof . Even so , with his magic and that shard he's extremely powerful ! I must do something before he uses his magic in my castle and ruins evreything ! You go back to your singing , Tarja , I have some personal buisness to attend to ! " Zakira said and left .

" Hey , big brother , wait for me ! " Yu said and ran after Zakira .

" Marcelo , I'm letting you guard tarja along with my minions while I'm gone ! "

" You can coun ton me , Zakira-sama ! "

" Delicious and Elleho , come with me and Yu ! " Zakira said and the minions which were wearing the robes with letters D and E ran after him .

Back at Rezo , he and Xellos kept walking on the corridors when a giant wall fell in front of them . The one who threw it was Monson .

" Well well how are we gonna pass this , Rezo ? " Xellos asked .

" Easy ... " Rezo said and his hands turned red . " DRAGON SLAVE !!!! "

In the next moment an explosion shook the whole castle . Rezo's dragon Slave not only destroyed the wall but also a few rooms .

" Okay , Rezo , lets see if you didn't destroy our path ! " Xellos said and looked at the map given by White . " We're lucky , you didn't ! "

" Heh , Zakira's stupid tricks are no match for my new black magic ! Let's go now ! "

Rezo and Xellos kept walking trough the corridors as Monson and Neva stared at them shocked from the lab . Meanwhile Zakira , Yu and the 2 minions entered a strange room which had only a dragon statue in it .

" You've all seen of what Rezo is capable of ! " Zakira said .

" Yes , brother , he's extremely powerful ! " Yu replied trembling .

" No need to worry ! " Zakira said and pressed a button which was on the dragon statue's head .

In the next moment a giant red aura came out of the statue and sorrounded the whole castle . Evreyone was amaised of what happened .

" Wh-what's that , brother ? " Yu asked .

" That's my new anti-magic barrier ! As long as this barrier exists arround our castle , Rezo won't be able to use any of his magic spells ! Heh , let's see him handle us without them ! " Zakira said grinning . " Delicious , Elleho , go out there and take care of Rezo and Xellos ! "

" Yes , Zakira-sama ! " the two said and threw off their robes .

Delicious was a tiny girl waring pijamas and holding a pillow , while Elleho was a tiny boy wearing a blue helmet with horns and holding a telescope on his back . The two kids ran off as Zakira and Yu returned to the Ball of Awakening room .

Meanwhile at Rezo and Xellos , the two were walking on the corridors when a whole appeared on the floor and Xellos fell in a lower room .

" Xellos ! We don't have time to fool arround ! " Rezo said and turned to Xellos .

" Ow , my ass ! " Xellos said .

" I'll help you get outta there and ... "

Before Rezo could finish his sentence , Delicious jumped on his head and then jumped in the room at Xellos .

" Gaah ! Who are you , brat ? " Rezo said angry .

" My name is Delicious and I was sent by Zakira-sama to take care of Xellos ! " she said and took out her glowing deck .

" And I will take care of you , Rezo ! " a kid voice said behind Rezo .

When the Red Priest turned his back he saw Elleho . The little boy also took out his glowing deck .

" Feh , I don't need to duel you , little brat ! I can just zap you away with my magic ! " Rezo said and pointed his red staff towards the kid but it didn't work . " What the ... why didn't it zap the brat ? "

" Hehehe , Zakira-sama has created an anti-magic barrier so your spells won't work against me , Rezo , the Red Witch ! "

" I'm a red PRIEST !!!! That's it , you've got me mad !!!! " Rezo said and took out his glowing deck accepting Elleho's challenge .

" Heh , I'll so enjoy seeing you burn at the stake , witch ! "

" SHIELDS UP !! " both yelled .

And so Rezo and Elleho raised their shields and their duel began . Same thing hapened with Delicious and Xellos .

" And now I shall start by summonning Tulk , the Oracle ! " Elleho said .

" What the f**k ? Tulk is the weakest creature which ever existed in DM ! I mean come on it has only 500 power ! It would die easy ! " Rezo said . " Anyway , my turn ! I summon Kooc Pollon ! "

Then a fire bird which was wearing an armor appeared behind Rezo .

" Heh , don't undereastimate me , Rezo , I have lots of tricks up my sleeve ! "

" What sleeves ? You don't even have sleeves , you stupid brat ! "

" Enough namecalling , I summon Emeral and replace one of my shields with a card from my hand ! Now Tulk breack his shield ike ! "

" Heh , I summon Cocco Lupia ! " Rezo said and another fire bird appeared behind him . " Now Kooc Pollon destroy that weakling Tulk , ike ! "

" Tsh , my move , I summon Electro Explorer Syrion and now Emeral breack another shield ike ! " Elleho ordered .

" Heh , shield trigger I cast Hell Scrapper ! Hell Scrapper destroy any number of creatures which have a total power of 5000 so bye bye Emeral and Syrion ! Feh , they don't call me the Red Priest for nothing ! Now I summon Necrodragon Halverd ! "

" WHAT ?! But Necrodragon Halverd costs 6 mana while you have 4 mana ! "

" Yes , but my Cocco Lupia makes all my dragons cost 2 mana less ! Now ike , Kooc Pollon , breack his shield ! "

" Shield trigger I cast Cyber Brain and draw 3 cards! Now my turn I summon Vess , the Oracle and Hypersquid Walter ! "

" Feh , you're so easy , brat ! " Rezo laughed . " I summon Romanoff the 1st , Lord of the Demonic Eye and put Magic Shot – Romanoff Strike in my graveyard ! Now ike , Necrodragon Halverd , double breack his shields ! "

" Shield triggers I first cast Holy Awe and tap all your creatures ! "

" Oh crap ! "

" And the other trigger is Aqua Skydiver which I summon ! Now my turn vortex evolution ! I evolve Walter and Vess into WISE STARNOID , AVATAR OF HOPE !!! "

Then a horned robot covered with gold and with a yellow sword and a blue sword appeared behind Elleho .

" Wise Starnoid has a power of 9000 and whenever he attacks or leaves the battlezone , I'll gain one shield ! Ike , Wise Starnoid , destroy his Romanoff the 1st and give me another shield ! Heh , your turn , Rezo ! "

" Grrr I cast Inferno Sign and revive my Romanoff and this time I put Inferno Sign in my graveyard ! Necrodragon Halverd suicide with Wise Starnoid ! "

" Block it , Aqua Skydiver ! "

" Cocco Lupia breack his shield ! "

" Shield trigger I summon Aqua Surfer send Cook Pollon back to your hand ! Now my turn I summon Aqua Hulcus and draw a card ! I also cast Spiral Gate send Halverd back to your hand as well ! Now ike , Wise Starnoid destroy Romanoff and give me another shield ! Also Aqua Surfer destroy his Cocco Lupia ! You don't like it , right , Rezo ? "

" Grrr , don't make me too angry , kid , you won't like me when I'm angry ! "

" Feh , lets see what you've got ! "

" Fine ! I summon Necrodragon Zanzibar ! Necrodragon Zanzibar makes all your tapped creatures lose 2000 power so say good bye to your Aqua Surfer ! "

" Heh , good , but not good enough ! I summon Aqua Guard and evolve him into Crystal Paladin ! Now ike , Wise Starnoid , double breack his shields and I gain one more shield ! Aqua Hulcus breack his shield ! And now Crystal Pala.... "

" Heh , shield trigger I cast Terror Pit destroy Crystal Paladin ! Heh , not so self confident anymore , kid ? Here's the power of the Red Priest ! I cast Chains of Sacrifice ! Chains of Sacrifice destroys 2 of your creatures and one of mine ! I destroy my Necrodragon Zanzibar and your Aqua Hulcus and Wise Starnoid ! "

" Heh , good move , Rezo , but don't forget that when Wise Starnoid is destroyed , I'll gain one more shield ! So great , I have 5 shields while you have 1 ! It's over , Rezo ! "

" It ain't over yet , brat ! You've used all your trump cards , while I still have kept a few for later , lets see what will you summon now ! "

" Damn , he's right ! I don't have any good cards in my hand ! " Elleho said in his mind .

" So , what will you do ? " Rezo asked .

" I summon Petrova , Channeler of Suns ! Petrova gives 4000 more power to a race I choose and I choose cyber lord ! Also Petrova can't be 'touched' by any of your card effects , but it still can be blocked and attacked ! Heh , you turn ! "

" Heh , fine ! I NOW SUMMON NECRODRAGON BELZAROGUE !!!! "

Then a GIANT dark dragon with lots of heads and a dragon staff appeared behind Rezo .

" Necrodragon Belzarogue is a 14000 powered triple breacker ! It's probably one of the most powerful darkness creatures to exist ! Let's see you defeat this , brat ! "

" Oh crap ! Well , this dosen't mean that you won ! I summon Hyperquid Walter and Electro Explorer Syrion ! Petrova breack his final shield ! "

" Heh , shield trigger I cast Hell Scrapper destroy Walter and Syrion ! "

" OH NOOO !!! "

" Now my turn I summon Cocco Lupia and Necrodragon Giland ! Vortex evolution I'll evolve these 2 into DEATH PHOENIX , AVATAR OF DOOM !!! "

Then a giant phoenix made of dark fire appeared behind Rezo which started laughing .

" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Death Phoenix is not only a 9000 powered double breacker , but the shields it breacks go to your graveyard ! "

" Shit ! " Elleho said scarred .

" Necrodragon Belzarogue destroy Petrova ! Death Phoenix throw 2 of his shields to the graveyard ! ( the shields were Corile and Aqua Surfer ) Also if my Death Phoenix leaves the battlezone , you'll discard all cards from your hand ! Heh , elts see what will you do now , kiddo ! "

" I...I summon Tulk , the Oracle and Kolon , the Oracle ! Now if I just get a shield trigger , then I'm saved ! "

" Heh , who says that I'll let you get any triggers ? " Rezo asked with a superior voice . " Mana Vortex ! I evolve Bloody Squito and Dark Lupia from my mana zone into Sky Garuda , Super Divine Dragon ! You're finished ! Death Phoenix throw 2 of his shields to the graveyard ! ( the shields were : Holy Awe and Miraculous Snare ) Sky Garuda breack his final shield ! "

" Nooooo ! Please have mercy , mister Rezo ! " Elleho yelled and fell on his knees .

" The Red Priest never has mercy on the kinds like you ! NECRODRAGON BELZAROGUE TOTOMEDA !!! "

The giant dragon then fired a BIG lazor over the kid killing him .

" Feh , that brat was easy ! I wonder what Xellos is doing ... "

Meanwhile at Xellos's duel .

" Belzeber , Emperor of Death totomeda ! " Xellos yelled and the giant creature killed Delicious .

Xellos then packed his cards and tried to climb out of the room . Rezo then appeared and gave him a rope to climb . As Xellos got up , the two started running towards the point White told them to go .

" Thanks for the help , Rezo ! " Xellos said while running .

" It was nothing , now lets go , we have no time to waste ! " Rezo replied .

Meanwhile at the Ball of Awakening room . Zakira was watching Tarja sing and give powers to the ball when he got a call on his cell phone .

" Yes ? " Zakira answered .

" Zakira-sama , this is Monson speaking ! "

" What is it , Monson ? "

" Rezo and Xellos have defeated Elleho and Delicious ! "

" Where are they now ? "

" They're running on the main hall from the 1st floor ! What should I do ? "

" Keep your cameras on them and the rest of the intruders ! I don't want to have any surprises before Tarja ressurrects the Ball of Awakening , is that clear ? "

" Yes , Zakira-sama ! " Monson said and closed the call .


	39. The horrible past returns to White

" Hi , I am Toto the clown , and together with my almighty kickass master , White-sama , we're in a very important mission ! We're after Zakira , our ex-boss , and the shards of the Proof of Duelmaster ! We've allied with two strange wizards Rezo and Xellos and together we've all infiltrated in Zakira's castle and we're now searching for him ! We're supposed to meet them at a certain point and then we'll follow White-sama's instructions ! CAAACACACACACACA I CAN'T WAIT TO START KICKING SOME ASS ! CAAACACACACACACACACACA I , TOTO THE CLOWN , AM THE COOLEST GUY FROM THIS UNIVERSE AND ... "

" Toto ! "

" Sorry , White-sama , I meant I'm the coolest guy in the universe after you and ... "

" Stop talking all alone , you're making a fool out of yourself ! And now lets go , Rezo and Xellos must've reached the point by now ! "

" Y-yes , White-sama ! "

Toto and White kept walking on the halls and Monson and Neva saw them with the video cameras . Monson then took out his cell phone fast and called Zakira . Meanwhile at the Ball of Awakening room , the ball had become 100 % lighted red . Tarja then fell on the ground exausted .

" Wh-what happened to her , brother ? " Yu asked scarred .

" It seems that she couldn't take 6 hours of non stop singing ! " Zakira said , but then his cell phone started ringing on the tone of Dimmu Borgir's Alt Lys Er Svunnet Hen .

Zakira then took the phone out and kept it a few minutes to enjoy the song , but then he answered .

" Hello , this is Zakira ! "

" Zakira-sama , this is Monson ! We have some very unexpected guests !! "

" Who's now ? The Loch Ness monster and Big Foot ? "

" Worser , Zakira-sama , it's White and Toto ! "

" THE TRAITORS !!! " Zakira yelled . " Monson , it is time for you to press the golden button ! "

" Oh no ! Not the golden button ! "

" DO AS I SAY OR ELSE ! "

" O-okay , Zakira-sama ! " Monson said and closed the call .

The tiny old man then walked towards a certain golden button from a computer and pressed it . Then the whole castle started shaking like it was an earthquake . Tarja then woke up scarred and yelled :

" WHAT'S GOING ON NOW , ZAKIRA ?!! "

" The castle is starting to get broken in half ! "

" Why would you do such a foolish thing ? " Tarja asked and holded a statue tight .

" Because of the too many intruders which have come , I must find a way to get rid of them muhehe ! " Zakira laughed . " You see , my dear , my army has the alphabet as ranking , letter A the weakest and letter Z AKA me , the most powerful ! You see , letters T and W AKA Toto and White have betrayed me and now they're on their way to finish me off ! "

" So you've started to sacrifice half of your castle just because you're afraid that these guys would kick your ass ? How pathetic ! "

" Feh , we'll see about that , miss Tarja ! Force , Gigagolon , get out there and take care of White and Toto ! "

" Yes , Zakira-sama ! " the minions with the letter F and G robes said and threw the robes off them .

Force was a teenage boy with a red thing across his eyes , while Gigagolon was a big old man all dressed in black and with a black mask covering his face . The two walked away .

Meanwhile , White and Toto were running trough the corridors before the earthquake could do some damage . Suddenly , a hole appeared in the floor . White fell in it but then Toto catched his arm . Both stared in eachother's eyes for a few minutes and then Toto pulled White back to him .

" You actually saved my life... " White said .

" It was nothing , White-sama ! " Toto said blushing , but then he saw White walking away . " HEY YOU COULD AT LEAST SHOW ME SOME RESPECT FOR SAVING YOUR LIFE AND ... "

" If you don't wanna die cos of the earthquake I suggest you follow me fast ! "

" Oh yeah ... WAIT FOR ME , WHITE-SAMA !!! " Toto yelled and ran after White .

White and Toto kept running on the corridor till they reached a room which had a pit full of spikes under the corridor . On the other side of the room were Force and Gigagolon .

" Force , Gigagolon ! " White said . " I wasn't expecting Zakira to send YOU losers to face me ! "

" CAAACACACACACA I mean come on ! You guys are letters F and G while me and White-sama are letters T and W ! As rankings we're way more powerful than you CAACACACACACACACACACACA !!! " Toto laughed .

" So what ? Since you've left from our team , you've become weaker ! " Force said and took out his glowing deck .

" Oh really ? " White asked sarcasticly .

" Yeah really ! " Gigagolon said and took out his glowing deck . " The ones which lose these duels shall fall in this pit of spikes to their deaths ! "

" Tsh , like I care ! " White said with a cold voice .

" B-b-b-but White-sama ! What if your loyal servant Toto falls in the pit ? " Toto asked sweating .

" This time you're on your own , Toto ! If you're not powerful enough then you won't survive ! " White replied .

" WHAAAAAAAAAAAT ?! WHITE-SAMA HOW CAN YOU ........ "

" Enough chit chat ! " Force said angry .

" SHIELDS UP !!! " all 4 yelled .

And so they all raised up their shields . Toto was dueling Force while White was dueling Gigagolon .

" I'll start by generating Shining Defense ! " Force said .

" Then I'll summon El Kaiou , Spirit Mecha King ! " Toto said .

" Tsh , I summon Zack Ranba , the Sword Attacker ! "

" Your Zack Ranba has 1000 power and gets 2000 more power only if all your mana cards are tapped CAAAACACACACACACA WHAT A PATHETIC CREATURE !!! "

" Grrr we'll see about that , your turn ! "

" I summon Captain Mechagoron and use his Thrilling Three effect ! I'll reveal the top 3 cards from my deck and for each Great Mecha King I'll tap a creature of yours ! ( the cards were : Aqua Surfer , Petrova Channeler of Suns and War Attack Ace Machine Tolnaidar ) CAAACACACACACACA since Tolnaidar is a Great Mecha King I'll tap your Zack Ranba ! Now ike El Kaiou destroy it ! CAAAACACACACACACACA !!! "

" Grrr my turn ! I summon Arissa , Apostle of the Holy Strike and end ! "

" And now I summon Transparent Bullet Soul – Skull Hunter ! CAAACACACACACA THIS CREATURE CAN'T BE BLOCKED OR ATTACKED ! LETS SEE YOU STOP THIS ! CAPTAIN MECHAGORON BREACK HIS SHIELD ! CAAACACACACCA THIS IS TOO EASY !!! "

" Don't you think it's over that easy , you stupid clown ! I generate Glorious Heaven's Arm and cross Arissa with Shining Defense ! Now my Arissa has 6500 power and is a blocker ! Ike , Arissa , destroy Captain Mechagoron ! "

" And now time to be kickass ! SHINKA ! I EVOLVE EL KAIOU INTO INVINCIBLE GIANT OMEGABLACK Z !!!! CAAAACACACACACACACA ! "

Then a giant robot which had heads of all the maamals and of a human appeared behind Toto which couldn't stop from his evil laugh .

" CAAACACACACACA ! MEET MY TRUMP CARD OMEGABLACK Z ! IKE OMEGABLACK Z ATTACK AND I'LL REVEAL THE TOP 4 CARDS FROM MY DECK AND ADD A GREAT MECHA KING TO MY HAND ( the cards were : Magic Shot – Chain Spark , Chief De Baula Machine King of Mystic Light , Murmur Apostle of Formation and Energy Stream ) Since Chief De Baula is the only Great Mecha King I'll add him to my hand and now OMGABLACK Z DOUBLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS ! SKULL HUNTER BREACK HIS SHIELD ! CAAAACACACACACACA ONLY ONE SHIELD LEFT ! YOU'RE FINISHED !!!! "

" Don't you think it's over that easy ! I evolve Arissa into Kizar Basiku , the Outrageous ! Now my Kizar Basiku is a 10000 powered blocker ! " Force said and a giant red robot appeared behind him . " IKE KIZAR BASIKU DESTROY HIS OMEGABLACK Z !!! "

" WHAAAAAAAAT ?! " Toto yelled scarred .

The giant red robot Kizar Basiku then fired a big lazor over the blue robot with lots of heads Omegablack Z destroying him .

" A-anyway , it's not over that easy ! I cast Energy Stream and draw 2 cards ! Then I summon Chief De Baula and return Energy Stream to my hand ! Ike , Skull Hunter , breack his final shield ! "

The tiny blue robot Skull Hunter then jumped from Toto's side and smashed Force's last shield . The shield regenerated itself meaning it was a trigger .

" Shield trigger activate ! " Force said smiling . " I cast Stronghold of Lightning and Flame ! I'll destroy your Skull Hunter and tap your Chief De Baula ! My turn I summon 2 Zack Ranba , the Sword Attacker and also cross Kizar Basiku with Glorious Heaven's Arm ! Now my Kizar Basiku has 13000 power and when he attacks I'll gain a shield ! Ike , Kizar Basiku , double breack his shields ! "

The red robot then fired two lazors over Toto's shields breacking them . The clown took cover scarred of the lazors and took the shields to his hand .

" Well well this fight will be interesting ! Feh , and I thought I'll crush you fast , anyway , my turn ! I cast Energy Stream and draw 2 cards and afterwards I summon 2 Murmur , Apostle of Formation ! CAAACACACACACACA now both of my Murmurs have 5000 power , while my Chief De Baula has 10000 power ! CAAACACACACA I RULE !!! "

" Lets see for how long will you rule ! I summon Light Weapon Marianna ! Now ike , Kizar Basiku , double breack his shields and give me another shield ! Heh , how funny the tables turn ! Now I have 2 shields while you have 1 , what will you do , Toto ? "

" Don't you think it's over that easy ! Shield trigger I summon Aqua Surfer send Kizar Basiku back to your hand ! "

" What the ... why you little ... "

" And now my turn I evolve Chief De Baula into Invincible Giant Gomach V and tap one of your Zack Ranbas ! CAAACACACACACACA IKE , AQUA SURFER BREACK HIS SHIELD ! AND NOW GOMACH V ... "

" Shield trigger activate ! " Force said and took the shield in his hand . " I summon Kolon , the Oracle and tap Gomach V ! My turn I cast Stronghold of Lightning and Flame to destroy your Aqua Surfer and tap one of your Murmurs ! Then I cross Marianna with Glorious Heaven's Arm ! Ike , Marianna , I'll gain a shield and activate Marianna's accelerator ! Now I'll search my deck and cast a shield trigger spell for no cost ! "

" WHAAAAAAT ?! " Toto yelled shocked .

" I cast another Stronghold of Lightning and Flame to tap your other Murmur ! Ike Marianna breack his final shield ! "

" Shield trigger I summon Aqua Surfer send one of his Zack Ranbas back to his hand ! "

" You're finished , clown ! My other Zack Ranba totomeda ! "

As the tiny fire creature was about to finish Toto , the clown showed a blue card from his hand laughing .

" CAAACACACACACA NINJA STRIKE 4 I SUMMON GENIOUS JANIT OF THE HIDDEN BLADE !!!! "

" Wh-what ?! " Force asked shocked .

" SEND ZACK RANBA BACK TO HIS HAND !!! " Toto yelled and then a ninja looking blue Cyber Lord appeared behind Toto , stopped Zack Ranba's attack , and made the creature dissapear . " CAAACACACACACACA YOU'RE FINISHED ! I SUMMON EL KAIOU AND EVOLVE HIM INTO ANOTHER INVINCIBLE GIANT OMEGABLACK Z !!! IKE OMEGABLACK Z BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELDS ! "

Force took cover as Omegablack Z fired 2 lazors over his final shields turning them into small shards . The boy then looked up and saw Gomach V ready to finish him off .

" CAAACACACACACACACA YOU'RE FINISHED , SILLY BRAT ! INVINCIBLE GIANT GOMACH V TOTOMEDAAAAAA !!! "

The giant robot then fired 2 lazors over Force and the boy fell in the pit of spikes , this thing bringing his death . Toto then packed his cards and started dancing .

" I WON ! I WON ! WHO'S AWSOME ? YOU'RE AWSOME !!! " Toto said and pointed towards himself .

Toto then looked at White's duel . The blonde boy had 4 shields left and Gregorias , Mystic Light Reaper and Murmur , Apostle of Formation in the battlezone , while Gigagolon had 3 shields left and Dekrouse's Brooch crossed with Quake Staff and Mongrel Man in the battlezone .

" Now my turn ! " Gigagolon said smiling . " I summon Dorberos , Imprisoning Fiend ! Dorberos is a 7000 powered demon command which makes all non-darkness creatures cost 2 mana more ! Lets see if you like this , White , I attack with Dekrouse's Brooch , breack his shield ! Heh , I end ! "

" Now my turn I cast Magic Shot – Glory Gate ! I'll reveal the top 3 cards from my deck ! ( the cards were : Magic Shot – Chain Spark , Lorenzo the 4th Divine Dragon of Thunder and Yurius Spirit of Thunder ) I'll take Yurius to my hand and the toher 2 go to the end of my deck ! Then Knight Magic , I'll use the spell's ability once more , so I'll reveal the next 3 cards from my deck again ! ( the cards were : Terror Pit , Pure White Thunder Beast and Neo Gryphis Mystic Light Emperor ) I'll take Neo Gryphis to my hand and also Gravity Zero I summon Bloody Shadow , Mystic Light Knight of Death and end my turn ! Heh , I have an army of blockers while you have those pathetic creatures ! What will you do ? "

" Hehe , you've improved your skills since our last duel , White-sama ! "

" Wait a minute , I don't remember dueling you in the past , old man ! " White said shocked .

" It's true , White-sama , we did duel in the past , but enough of that ! I summon Daidalos , General of Fury and Fallen Monk of Bloodstained Soil Zahaku ! Also since Zahaku , Daidalos and Dorberos are all Demon Commands , I'll activate Jet Black War Demon Dulanzames's gravity zero and summon him for no cost ! Dulanzames is a 12000 powered triple breacker which returns all the creatures from my graveyard to my hand when summoned ! Lets see how 'good' you are now , White ! Dekrouse's Brooch breack his shield ike ! "

" Block it , Gregorias ! "

" Now that Brooch and Gregorias died , you'll discard 2 cards from your hand ( Neo Gryphis and Terror Pit ) and I'll draw 2 thanks to Mongrel Man ! Now Dorberos double breack his shields ike ! "

" Block it , Bloody Shadow and both die ! "

" And I draw 2 cards ! " Gigagolon said smiling . " Your turn ! "

" Tsh , I summon Bega , Decaying Vizier ! I'll gain a shield and you'll discard a card from your hand ! ( Lost Soul ) And I also summon another Murmur ! Your turn ! "

" Feh , I summon Bloody Squito ! Now ike , Dulanzames , triple breack his shields ! "

White stood there as the giant demon slashed 3 of his sihelds with his giant sword . The sihelds started regenerating themselves and White smiled .

" Shield trigger I cast Super Spark ! " White said and a giant light appeared behind him . " Tap all his creatures ! And now my turn I summon Bloody Shadow , Mystic Light Death Knight and evolve him into Holy Gaia , King Alcadeias ! As long as King Alcadeias is in the battlezone , when you'll summon a mono-civilisation creature , it will be destroyed ! Feh , that's the disadvantage your mono-darkness deck has ! Now I'll suicide Bega with Mongrel Man so you won't be able to draw anymore cards ! Then my Murmur shall destroy your Zahaku ! Heh , you only have Dulanzames Daidalos and bloody Squito left while I have 2 blockers ! You can't destroy my King Alcadeias that easy , old man ! "

" Feh , you've surely gotten stronger after our last duel , White ! " Gigagolon replied .

" What is this crap about our 'last duel' ? " White asked angry but then something happened .

White's heart beated so powerful that his body shook itself . He fell on his knees and put his hands on his head .

" W-what's going on ? " White asked himself .

" WHITE-SAMA ! " Toto yelled and was about to run to White , but Gigagolon appeared in front of him .

" No one shall interfeer in our buisness ! " Gigagolon laughed .

" My head , it feels like it's going to explode ! " White said trembling on the ground . " What's going on with me ? I'm having some strange images in my head , who is responsible for all this ? "

White got in his head first the image of a blonde woman wearing a pink skirt , then of him facing Gigagolon in a duel and a giant creature attacking him . What did that mean ? Why did those images appear in his head ? What was going on ? These were the questions White asked himself while trembling .

" Are you gonna get back dueling or what ? By the way its my turn ! " Gigagolon said smiling . " I destroy Bloody Squito so Daidalos can attack ! Ike , Daidalos , breack his final shield ! "

" B-block it , Murmur ! " White said and put his hand on the card hardly .

" Dulanzames , breack his final shield ! "

White took cover as the giant demon slashed his final shield into pieces . The shield then regenrated itself and White took it in his hand smiling .

" Shield trigger Terror Pit destroy his Dulanzames ! Heh , and now my turn I summon another Bega and gain one shield while you'll discard a card ( Demonic Queen Meigas ) and then I also summon Gregorias , Mystic Light Reaper and return Magic Shot – Glory Gate to my hand ! Ike , King Alcadeias , double breack his shields ! "

The giant angel which was wearing a dark green armor fired a lazor breacking 2 of Gigagolon's shields . The shields turned themselves into 2 cards and Gigagolon took them in his hand . He threw one of them to the graveyard and showed the other saying :

" Strike Back-Darkness ! I'll discard Deathblood , Mysterious Demon and cast this spell for no cost ! I cast Phantasm Clutch ! "

" What the ... " White said shocked .

" Phantasm Clutch destroys one of your tapped creatures so GO TO HELL , KING ALCADEIAS !!! " Gigagolon yelled and a giant pink hand grabbed King Alcadeias and destroyed him . " And now my turn ! I EVOLVE DAIDALOS INTO BALLOM , MASTER OF DEATH !!! "

Then a giant blue skinned goat demon with giant bird wings appeared behind Gigagolon and speard its feathers . Just then White got more images in his head . The blonde boy yelled becuase of pain and fell on his knees once again .

" These images , why are they stuck in my head ? "

Then White saw himself as Hakuoh , but younger and with blue hair instead of blonde hair . It was his birthday and he was sitting with his mother at the table . His mother then gave him as present 2 Angel Commands : Urth , Purifying Elemental and Hanusa , Radiance Elemental . They both seemed happy , when Gigagolon busted in . He was after Urth and Hanusa . It seemed that they were two of the Awakening cards which could've helped Zakira to recreate the Ball of Awakening and get his hands on the Proof of Duelmaster . Hakuoh didn't want to surrender the cards and challenged Gigagolon to a duel . Gigagolon then summoned Deathliger , Lion of Chaos and a giant lion like demon made of bones appeared behind him . As this happened , Hakuoh's mother's house got destroyed and the creatures appeared in the real life . Hakuoh was scarred , but then his mother said :

" Hakuoh ! You musn't let yourself scarred by that ! Your deck is much more powerful , I believe in you ! "

" Mother , thanks for the advice , I'll show him ! I summon Hanusa , Radiance Elemental and attack with Urth , double breack his shields ! Then I'll untap Urth ! "

The two giant robotic angels Urth and Hanusa appeared behind the blue haired boy and his mother . It seemed like Hakuoh was going to win in his next turn . The turn came and Hakuoh was about to defeat Gigagolon .

" I attack with Hanusa breack his final shields ! " Hakuoh said and the angel fired 2 lazors on Gigaglon's final shields breacking them .

" Wait a minute ! Shield trigger Terror Pit destroy his Urth ! " Gigagolon said smiling .

Then two giant demonic hands appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Urth smashing him . Gigagolon grinned as his turn came .

" Ike , Deathliger , breack his final shields ! " he ordered .

The giant lion demon jumped and slashed Hakuoh's last shields with his paws . The boy took cover as the shield shards hit him hard .

" You're finished ! Gigargon totomeda ! "

Then a giant chimera like monster with 3 serpent heads and giant tentacles raored behind Gigagolon and crawled fast towards Hakuoh . When the creature was about to give Hakuoh the final attack , his mother pushed him aside . Hakuoh and his mother stared in eachother's eyes for a few moments and then Hakuoh fell on the ground and his mother got smashed by Gigargon's tentacles . Hakuoh then got up and saw his mother on the ground . He ran to her as Gigagolon stared at the cards he came for : Urth and Hanusa .

" Feh , it seems that these aren't the cards I was looking for ! " Gigagolon said and left .

" W-wait ! Come back here ! " Hakuoh demanded .

" Adios ! " Gigagolon replied and dissapeared .

The falshback ended as a tear fell from White's eye . It was for the first time this ever happened in White's life .

" W-White-sama ! " Toto said shocked .

" Hakuoh's....no...my mother died by Gigagolon's hand ! And if that's not enough , SHE DIED FOR NO REASON !!!! " White shouted towards Gigagolon .

" Oooh ? It seems that Hakuoh gave you some of his memories , right ? Not like this would help you , White ! Ballom , Master of Death breack his final shield ! " Gigagolon ordered and the blue goat demon fired a lazor towards White breacking his final shield to pieces . " So , White , do you give up ? I've defeated you when you were Hakuoh , I'll defeat you now as well ! "

" You bastard killed my mother ! For this you shall not leave here alive ! " White said and showed an extremely shining card .

" IT CAN'T BE !!!! " Gigagolon yelled shocked .

" I EVOLVE GREGORIAS INTO ALPHADIOS , LORD OF SPIRITS !!!!!! "

Then the whole chamber got filled with an extremely powerful light as the holy ruler of all light , the giant golden angel with 6 swords Alphadios appeared behind White .

" Alphadios has a power of 15500 , is a triple breacker , and as long as he's in the battlezone we cannot summon any creatures or cast any spells unless they belong to the light civilisation , and since your deck has only darkness cards , you're finished , Gigaglon ! Bega , breack his final shield ! " White ordered .

Gigagolon took cover as his final shield got broken . The old man saw that the card was Terror Pit , but since it was a darkness spell he couldn't cast it . He was more than shocked because of what was going to happen .

" You bastard will pay for evreything you've done ! " White said and put his hand on his Alphadios card .

" No , please don't ! " Gigagolon said and fell on his back scarred .

" ALPHADIOS FINISH HIM OFF TOTOMEDAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!! "

The giant angel then created an enormous lazor ball with his hands and in a few seconds he casted it on Gigagolon killing the old man . And with that the duel ended . White packed his cards and said :

" This one was for you , mother ! "

" White-sama , are you okay ? " Toto asked .

" I'm fine , Toto , lets go now before the earthquake dosen't get any worse ! "

" Yeah , with all these duels , I've compeltely forgotten about the earthquake , lets go ! "

White and Toto ran and ran till they finally entered a room which had stairs leading towards lots of rooms from the upper levels . Just then Rezo and Xellos appeared running as well .

" White , I thought we would never make it alive ! " Xellos said gasping for air .

" So what shall we do now , White ? " Rezo asked .

" You guys still have the map I gave you ? "

" Yes , it's right here ! "

Xellos then gave White the map . The boy looked at it a bit and then he started talking :

" You guys go on the latter over there ! It will take you to Monson's laboratory ! Monson is the one controlling the lazor cameras and stuff ! "

" But , White-sama , why can't we go there ? I've always wanted to show that retarded iron head Monson who's the best technology geek from Zakira-sama's army ! "

" We have a more important mission , Toto ! While Rezo and Xellos take care of Monson , we will try to find Zakira ! Most likely he's in the Ball of Awakening room ! "

" But White-sama , the Ball of Awakening room is at the last floor , how are we gonna reach it in this short time ? "

" We'll have to be fast , Toto , now lets go ! " White said and started running on the stairs with his servant Toto .

" Hey , White , what are we gonna do after we finish Monson ? " Rezo yelled .

" Try to find the Ball of Awakening room ! " White yelled back and dissapeared .

" You heared him , lets go ! " Xellos said and started running on other stairs .

" Wait for me ! " Rezo replied and tried to run towards the stairs .


	40. A life of dueling

The earthquake was becoming bigger and bigger in Zakira's castle . We find Kai , Ayumi , Geroge and the Lordi band running on the corridors of the first floor . The earthquake became that big that the floors and rooms started desintegrating and falling in an endless pit . Kai was the first to notice that when he turned his head behind him and then he yelled :

" Hurry up , guys ! The floor is desintegrating ! "

" WHAAAAAAAT ?! " Goerge yelled and peed on himself .

" Gosh , George , you really need to get yourself new dipers ! " Ayumi said disgusted .

" Um , guys , can we chat about baby dipers later ? THE FLOOR IS F**KING DESINTEGRATING !!! " Mr . Lordi yelled .

" Good point ! " OX replied .

They all kept running faster and faster . Meanwhile in Monson's lab .

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA THEY'RE ALL GONNA DIE !!! " Monson laughed .

" Don't get so excited , Monson , what if they survive ? " Neva asked . " Hurry , phone and tell Zakira-sama about the new intruders ! "

" Okay ! "

Meanwhile at the Ball of Awakening room . Tarja kept singing more and more songs : I Walk Alone , Die Alive , She Is My Sin , Forever Yours , The Siren , Boy And The Ghost , My Little Phoenix , etc . The Ball of Awakening was completely red and very very hot . The flames should've appeared pretty soon . Tarja couldn't take it anymore . She was very tired from 10 hours of non stop singing and the ball's heat was unimaginable , but Zakira wouldn't let her rest .

" PUT A STAKE ... TROUGH MY HEART AND DRAG ME INTO SUNLIGHT ! SO AWAKE ... FOR YOUR GREED , AS YOU'RE SLAAAAAAAYING THE DREAMER !!! " she sang with all her powers in the hope that the ball would be resurrected faster and maybe Zakira could free her . " Blame me , it's me , a coward good for nothing escape goat , dumb kid living a dream , romantic only a paper . TELL ME WHY YOU TOOK ALL THAT WAS MINE ! STAY AS YOU LAY DON'T LEAVE ME ASTRAY ! TELL MY WHY YOU TOOK ALL THAT WAS MINE ! STAY AS YOU LAY DON'T LEAVE ME ASTRAAAAAAAAAY ... "

" Well well , this song was pretty kickass ! " Zakira said clapping . " I must say , you're doing progresses with the Ball of Awakening ! "

" You think so ? " Tarja said and gasped for air .

Zakira then put his right hand on the Ball of Awakening . The hand got a very nasty burn . Zakira then stared at that burn grinning and said :

" The flames from the Ball of Awakening should come pretty soon ! "

Then Zakira's cell phone started rinigng on the Carameldansen song . All of his minions got WTF faces when they heared what a crappy song he had as ringtone .

" What the f**k is this stupid song doing on my ringtones ?! " Zakira said and took out his cell phone . " It should've been Dimmu Borgir's Stormblast not this piece of shit ! "

" Haha this made my day ! " Tarja laughed .

" You shut up and go back to your singing , bitch ! "

" Don't you call me bitch , you blue faced retard ! And if you really wanted that much divine voices , why couldn't you just kidnap an opera chore or better yet a church chore and leave me alone ? "

" This is because you're special , Tarja ! " Zakira said and then answered the phone . " Hell-o , this is Zakira ! "

" Zakira-sama , I phoned to announce you that the first floor is falling apart ! "

" Heh , that's good , the intruders will die pretty soon , Monson ! "

" But the last intruders are 3 of Kokujo's friends and the Lordi band ! "

" What the ... since when did Kokujo have friends ? "

" I don't know , Zakira-sama ! " Monson replied sweating .

" Get back to monitorising whatever happens in the castle ! " Zakira said and closed the call . " Henderix and Imel , get out there and take care of them ! "

" Wait a minute ! " Tarja said . " I've noticed that the H minion is waaaaay bigger than the others . What kind of human is he/she ? "

" Show her , Henderix ! " Zakira said .

Then the H minion threw out his robe and Tarja was shocked to see that Henderix was a big harry gorrilla . She fell on her back scarred as Henderix approached her .

" P-please don't harm me ! " Tarja said trembling .

Henderix then licked her face and Tarja got very disgusted . After than the I minion also threw her robe and they saw it was a little blonde girl dressed as a witch .

" Hello , evreyone , I am Imel ! " the little girl said . " And forgive me , miss Tarja , if my Henderix has bothered you , he's a naughty pet ! "

" Th-that thing is your pet ?! " Tarja replied shocked .

" Henderix , Imel , goo forth and do not fail me ! " Zakira said and the two left .

" I just don't wanna imagine what will that big gorrilla do to those kids ! " Tarja said in her mind and continued singing .

Meanwhile at Kai's team and the Lordi band . They were all running trough the corridors fast before those would desintegrate as well .

" God , I was made for dueling , not for running like an idiot in a castle on desintegrating corridors ! This really sucks !!! " Kai yelled while running .

" Quit your whining ! You're a shame for boys ! I'm a girl and I don't whine for a little bit of running ! Besides running is a great sport , you need to lose some weight ! " Ayumi replied while running as well .

" Wow , she totally owned you there , Kai ! " George said while changing his dipers .

" Why me ? " Kai said with tears falling from his eyes .

" Humans ... " Mr . Lordi said with his face looking like this : -.-

Finally the group reached some stairs . They all climbed them fast and reached the next level . Then they stopped as Kai and George fell on the ground gasping for air .

" Men are so pathetic ! " Ayumis aid and whiped some sweat off her forehead .

" Hey , guys , look over there ! " Amen said and pointed down .

Evreyone then saw how the first floor compeltely desintegrated itself and fell in an endless pit . But the rest of the castle didn't fall as well . It was floating in the air due to the Ball of Awakening's and the Proof of Duelmaster's powers .

" Okay , this is weird ... " Kita said .

" We don't have time for weird stuff , lets go ! " Mr . Lordi said .

" Halt ! " a girly voice said from the darkness .

" Who's that ? " Awa asked .

Then a big gorilla jumped from the darkness directly on the Lordi team . Awa turned herself into a ghost and didn't get harmed but the rest got squashed very badly .

" OH NO ! MR . LORDI , OX !!! " Kai yelled .

" AMEN , KITA !!! " George yelled .

" GET OFF THEM YOU BIG GORILLA !!! " Ayumi yelled .

" Get of them Henderix ! " Imel said and got out of the darkness .

Henderix then got up and evreyone saw that Mr . Lordi , Amen , Kita and OX were all squashed almost like pancakes .

" Ow , my head ! " OX said .

" Ow , my ass ! " Amen said .

" OW , MY HAIR !! " Mr . Lordi yelled .

" Er , Mr . Lordi , how can your hair hurt ? " Kita asked .

" It dosen't hurt ... THIS F**KING GORILLA RUINED IT !!! "

" Who are you ? " Kai asked and turned to the little girl and the big gorilla .

" My name is Imel and I am Henderix's owner and translater ! " the little girl said .

" You mean that thing is your pet ? " George asked sweating .

" How sick ! " Ayumi replied .

" We were sent by Zakira-sama to stop you ! " Imel said and took out her glowing deck along with Henderix .

" W-wait , how will I know what Henderix is doing if he dosen't speak any human language ? " Kai asked .

" Oh , I'll translate Henderix's moves while dueling the same time ! " Imel said .

" Anyway , I'll duel as well ! " Ayumi said and took out her glowing deck .

" You sure ? "

" I'm more than sure , Kai-kun ! "

" SHIELDS UP !!!! " the 3 humans yelled and Henderix roared .

And so the 4 raised their shields . Henderix was facing Kai and Imel was facing Ayumi .

" I summon Aqua Guard ! " Kai said .

" Roar roar roar roar ! " Henderix said and showed a card .

" Henderix summons Poisunous Mushroom and puts a card in his mana zone ! " Imel translated .

" Then I cast Faerie Life and gain one more mana and end ! "

" Roar roar roar roar ! "

" Henderix now summons Fever Nuts ! Now all of his creatures cost 1 mana less ! "

" Then I evolve Aqua Guard into Crystal Paladin ! Ike Crystal Paladin breack his shield ! " Kai said and the blue centaur slashed one of Henderix's shields with his sword .

" Hehehe roar roar roar roar ! "

" Henderix summons Mist Rias , Sonic Guardian for only 4 mana ! Now whenever Henderix summons a creature Mist Rias will let him draw a card ! "

" Roar roar roar roar roar ! "

" And since Henderix still has 1 mana left he'll summon Sarius , Vizier of Suppression and draw a card ! "

" Gulp , he's summonning lots of creatures , I must finish him fast ! " Kai said . " I summon Splashaxe , Electro-Savage ! I'll gain another mana and see one of your shields ! Then I also summon Aqua Guard ! Crystal Paladin breack his shield ! "

" Hehehehehehehe roar roar roar roar ! "

" Henderix summons Bronze-Arm Tribe to gain one mana ! "

" Roar roar roar roar roar roaaaaaaar ! "

" And now Henderix casts Shock Hurricane and sends Poisunous Mushroom , Bronze-Arm Tribe and Sarius , Vizier of Suppression back to his hand ! Then he'll also send all your creatures back to your hand ! "

" WHAT ?! " Kai said shocked . " M-my turn ! I summon Aqua Guard and evolve him into Crystal Lancer ! Ike Crystal Lancer breack 2 of Henderix's shields ! That's it , only one shield left ! "

" HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA ROAR ROAR ROAR ROAR ROAAAAAAR !!!!!!!! "

" Henderix summons Bronze-Arm Tribe to gain one mana and then evolve him into Fighter Dual Fang ! "

" EHAHAHAHAHA ROAR ROAR ROAR ROAR ROAR ROAR !! "

" Fighter Dual fang is an 8000 powered double breacker and also gives Henderix 2 more mana when summoned ! He also summon Poisunous Mushroom to gain one more mana and also 2 more Sariuses ! Mist Rias lets Henderix draw a card for each creature summoned so he'll draw 5 cards ! "

" ROAAAAAAAAAAR !!!! "

" Fighter Dual Fang suicide with Crystal Lancer ! "

" Oh crap , he summoned his creatures back ! " Kai said sweating . " I cast Mana Nexus and put Aqua Surfer in my shields ! I also summon Aqua Guard and end ! "

" Hehehe roar roar roar roar roar ! "

" Henderix summons Pakurio and puts your last card from your hand AKA Crystal Paladin to your shields and also draws a card thanks to Mist Rias ! "

" Roar roar roar ! Roar roar ROAR !!!! "

" Henderix also summons Bronze-Arm Tribe and evolves it into Fighter Dual Fang ! "

" HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA ROAAAAAAAAR !!! "

" Henderix says you're gonna lose ! "

" I can't lose ! " Kai said with a decided voice . " Since my parents died I've dedicated my life to dueling ! I've tried to not dissapoint the ones I care about and I've even defeated Kokujo once ! "

" Kai , you've never dissapointed us ! " Ayumi yelled to him .

" Well you did forget to buy me milk , but that's forgivable ! " George said .

" And I shall not dissapoint my friends now ! Kokujo counts on me to help him on his grudge against Zakira and you two shall not stop me ! "

" Roar roar roar ! "

" Henderix says : Bla bla bla ! "

" Muhahahahahahahahaha roar roar roar raor roar roar roar roar ROAAAAR !!!! "

" Henderix attacks with Fighter Dual Fang double breack his shields ! Then with Mist Rias breack his shield ! Then with Fever Nuts breack his shield ! And then with Poisunous Mushroom breack his shield ! "

" Hahahahahahaha roar roar roar ! "

" Henderix says that you have just 2 shields and Aqua Guard while he has an army of creatures ! He'll win in the next turn ! "

" Tell your Henderix that he's so f**ked up ! "

" WHAAAAT ?! " Imel asked .

" ROAAAAR ?! " Henderix asked .

" Shield triggers I first summon Aqua Surfer send his Sarius back to his hand ! Then I also cast Soulswap ! I'll send my Aqua Guard to my mana zone and replace him with AQUA SNIPER !!! "

Then a giant blue water creature with red eyes and sharky head appeared behind Kai and roared .

" Aqua Sniper sends 2 creatures back to their owners hand when he's summoned ! So i shall send you rother Sarius and Dual Fang ! "

" ROAAAAAAAAAAR !!! " Henderix yelled scarred .

" Now my turn I summon Aqua Hulcus and evolve it into Crystal Spinslicer ! Ike Spinslicer breack Henderix's final shield ! "

Henderix took cover as the blue centaur slashed his last shield with his shap gladiator shield . When the gorilla looked , he saw Aqua Sniper ready to finish him off .

" TOTOMEDA AQUA SNIPER !!! " Kai ordered and the blue monster jumped in front of Henderix and slashed the gorilla with his hands killing him .

" NO !!! HENDERIIIIIX !!! " Imel yelled but no use .

Kai then packed his cards and stretched his body after this hard duel . Then he turned at Imel's and Ayumi's duel .

" I'll make you pay for what you did to my pet !!! " Imel said angry .

" We'll see about that ! " Ayumi replied . " Torcon breack her shield ! Quicksotic Hero Swine Snout breack her shield ! Bronze-Arm Tribe breack her shield and Aqua Surfer breack her shield ! You have just one shield left ! "

" Hihi I now cast Cosmic Darts ! Now you'll have to choose one of my sihelds and I'll look at it ! If it's a spell then I'll cast it for no cost ! Since I have only one shield left then you'll have to choose it ! "

" Fine , I choose your last shield ! "

" Yay , my last shield is Aocalypse Vise ! I'll cast it for no cost ! "

" WHAT ?! " Ayumis aid shocked .

" Destroy her Torcon , Swine Snout , Bronze-Arm Tribe and Aqua Surfer ! You have no more creatures and no more shields , lets see how you can win ! " Imel said and showed her toungue .

" Mana Galaxy Vortex I summon Variant Vades , Super Divine Dragon ! "

Then a giant white dragon appeared behind Ayumi and roared .

" Totomeda , Variant Vades ! " the pink haired girl ordered .

Then dragon then flew towards Imel and fired a big lazor over the little girl killing her .

" You guys were great ! " George said .

" Okay , we're fully recovered so lets go ! " Mr . Lordi said .

The group continued its way as the earthquake started damaging the 2nd floor as well .

Meanwhile at the Ball of Awakening room . Monson phoned Zakira again , this time the ringtone was Dimmu Borgir's Stormblast .

" Oh , and I was expecting the ringtone to be the "Scooby Doo Where are you ?" opening theme ! " Tarja laughed .

" Shut up and continue singing ! " Zakira said with a cold voice and after that answered the phone . " Yes , Monson ? "

" They've defeated Henderix and Imel and they're now heading towards the double duel room ! "

" Okay ! " Zakira said and closed the call . " Jason and Kilmi , you get out there and take care of them ! "

" Yes , Zakira-sama ! " the minions with letters J and K said and took out thier robes .

Jason was a man which weared a special hat and made his head look like a J and Kilmi was a HOT red headed woman . They both left the Ball of Awakening room .

Meanwhile Kai's group and the Lordi band ran and ran till they found a room which had just 4 dueling tables and doors which were leading to other rooms . There Jason and Kilmi were waiting for them .

" Halt ! " Jason said .

" If you want to advance , you'll have to pass trough us ! " Kilmi said .

" Okay , get ready to duel ! " Kai said and took out his glowing deck .

" Hold evreything ! " a voice said from the darkness .

In the next moment Kokujo appeared out of the darkness smiling .

" Kokujo ? What are you doing here ? " Kai asked shocked .


	41. The avenger of the Shinigamis

The clouds above Zakira's castle became extremely dark . The storm was about to start . Inside the castle the earthquake was also big , but it didn't destroy the 2nd floor anymore . This time the earthquake made the castle 'transform' into something . Meanwhile we now go at the double dueling room where evreyone was shocked because of Kokujo's appearence . The long haired boy walked in front of Jason and Kilmi and they stared in eachother's eyes . Kai then ran to them and said :

" Kokujo ? What are you doing here ? "

Meanwhile at the Ball of Awakening room . Tarja's singing finally brought some tiny flames on the Ball of Awakening . Xanagazu then walked to Zakira and said :

" Zakira-sama , the time has come ! "

" Yes , if the Ball of Awakening has got its flames , then this castle is returning to its original form ! " Zakira replied .

The floating castle got sorrounded by giant flames and it started taking the shape of an UFO . By doing this , lots of rooms started to fall . Meanwhile at the double duel room . Kokujo didn't answer to Kai's question and in just a few seconds some rocks fell from the ceiling . Kai , Ayumi and George ran to hide while Kokujo , Jason , Kilmi and the Lordi team stood there because they knew that they wouldn't get hit . Outside , the castle finally finished its transformation and turned into a dark UFO which threw out lightnings . Meanwhile at the Ball of Awakening room .

" Amaising , Zakira-sama ! " Xanagazu said .

" You've now seen just a little part of the Ball of Awakening's power ! " Zakira replied .

Back at the double duel room the earthquake finally ended and no one got hurt . Kai , Ayumi and George got out of their hideout and walked back to the Lordi band .

" Did Kokujo do something ? " Kai asked .

" Nothing , he just stood there staring at those 2 ! " Mr . Lordi replied .

" So you must be Kokujo Kyoshiro , Zakira-sama's sworn enemy ! I remember you , lad , from the way you look you must be from the Shinigami group ! Heh , those guys were experts in darkness cards ! " Jason said and took out his glowing deck .

In the next moment Mimi appeared out of the darkness breathing hard .

" Gosh , Kokujo , can't you walk a bit slower ? I had to run the whole way to catch up with you ! " Mimi said and gasped for air .

Kokujo didn't answer the girl and stood there staring at Jason .

" Come on duel me ! " Jason said .

" If you don't mind I'll take care of Mimi ! " Kilmi said and showed her glowing deck .

" Heh , you won't defeat me that easy , crazy lady ! " Mimi said and showed her deck .

" WHO'RE YOU CALLING CRAZY LADY , YOU LITTLE BITCH !!! "

" B-bitch , me ? That's it , lady , YOU'RE .... "

" G-girls , please , we don't need a cat fight right now ! " Jason said sweating .

" Are you done fooling arround ? " Kokujo finally spoke .

" Oh , so you do have a toungue ! " Jason said . " Enough chit chat , time for you to face me ! "

" Feh , I'll take care of you and then Zakira is next on my list ! "

" You won't reach Zakira-sama that easy ! "

" SHIELDS UP !!! " all 4 yelled .

And so the 2 duels began : it was Kokujo VS Jason and Mimi VS Kilmi . After lots of turns .

" And now I cast Spiral Gate and send Bloody Squito back to your hand ! Agira , the Warlord Crawler breack his shield ! " Jason said .

" Phantom Spear Zircon block it ! " Kokujo said . " My turn I cast Terror Pit destroy Agira ! "

Then lots of demonic hands appeared out of nowhere and destroyed Agira .

Meanwhile at Mimi's and Kilmi's duel .

" And now I cast Comet Missle and destroy your Aqua Guard ! Also I tap Rikabu's Screwdriver to destroy your Marine Flower ! " Kilmi said . " Diamondia , the Blizzard Rider breack her shield ! "

" My turn I evolve Lucky Ball into Astral Warper ! " Mimi said . " Astral Warper lets me draw 3 cards and now ike Astral Warper suicide with her Diamondia ! "

Back at Kokujo's and Jason's duel .

" Don't you think it's over that easy , Black Death ! I summon Light Weapon Marianna ! And now I attack with both my Electro Explorers Syrion ! Breack 2 of his shields ! " Jason said .

" Shield trigger activate I cast Emergency Typhoon ! I'll draw 2 cards and then discard Gal Volf , Dark Wolfblade ! " Kokujo said .

" Kokujo has lots of cards in his graveyard ! " Kai said .

" Yes , but he has only 3 shields left while Jason has 3 creatures and one of them is a double breacker ! " Ayumi replied .

" Don't worry , he'll find a way to deal with them ! " George said .

" And now I summon another Syrion and evolve him into Warlord Ailzonius ! " Jason said grinning as the giant robot appeared behind him . " Ike Ailzonius double breack his shields ! "

" Shield trigger activate ! " Kokujo said smiling . " I summon Aqua Surfer ! Send Marianna back to his hand ! "

" I end my turn ! You know , Kokujo , Zakira-sama has killed the Shinigami group ! "

" Yes , I know this thing ! The Shinigamis were my adoptive family when I was a child and then Zakira came and killed them ! "

" Oh but there's more ! You see , Kokujo , I , Jason , am the one which lead the attack ! It was a dark cloudy night like this ! We bumped in the castle and challenged all the shinigamis to duels ! No one survived ... believe me , I so enjoyed to see their blood in front of my eyes ! "

" So you're the one which started the attack at Zakira's orders ! "

" Exactly ! "

" For this you bastard will pay for what you've done ! I SHALL SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL !! " Kokujo yelled . " I summon Alexander the 3rd , Emperor of the Demonic Eye ! "

Then a knight with a big gun instead of an arm and red dark lord armor appeared behind Kokujo .

" And now I attack with Romanoff the 1st , Lord of the Demonic Eye ! I'll activate Terror Pit from my graveyard to destroy your Syrion ! Then Alexander the 3rd's effect will let me cast another Terror Pit from my deck to destroy your other Syrion ! Romanoff double breack his shields ! "

Back at Mimi's and Kilmi's duel .

" And now I summon Deadly Fighter Braid Claw , Sniper Mosquito , Brock , the Screw Soldier and Hearty Cap'N Polligon ! " Kilmi said grinning . " I have 5 creatures while you have none ! Lets see how you defeat that ! "

" I summon Aqua Guard and evolve him into Crystal Spinslicer ! " Mimi said sweating . " Breack her shield , Spinslicer ! "

" Is that all you got ? I'm actually wasting my time with you ! I summon Courtney , Fairy of the Summer Breeze and evolve it into Diamondia , the Blizzard Rider ! I also summon Pyrofighter Magnus ! "

" It can't be ! " Mimi said shocked . " She has 7 attackers while I have 5 shields ! She'll finish me up this turn ! "

" Exactly ! " Kilmi laughed . " Ike Diamondia breack her shield ! Then Braid Claw breack her shield ! Brock breack her shield ! "

" Shield trigger I summon Cuty Heart send her Magnus back to her hand ! "

" Polligon brack her shield ! "

" Shield trigger I summon Aqua Surfer send her Sniper Mosquito back to her hand ! "

" Rikabu's Screwdriver breack her final shield ike ! " Kilmi yelled .

" If I don't defeat her this turn then I'm doomed ! " Mimi said sweating .

Back at Kokujo's and Jason's duel .

" Jason lost all his creatures except for Ailzonius , while Kokujo has 2 double breackers , Aqua Surfer and a blocker ! " George said .

" There's no way Jason can win now ! " Kai replied .

" Don't be so sure of that ! " Jason said angry . " I generate Glorious Heaven's Arm and cross it to Ailzonius ! IKE , AILZONIUS , ATTACK , GIVE ME ONE MORE SHIELD AND BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELD !!! "

" Block it , Zircon ! " Kokujo said .

" Grr , so what ? I have 6 shields while you have 1 ! If I get a shield trigger then I'm saved ! "

" Don't be so sure of that ! "

" What ? "

" I cast Inferno Sign and revive my Olzekia , General of Decapitation ! When Olzekia comes to the battlezone , I'll destroy a creature of mine and you'll destroy 2 ! I'll destroy Aqua Surfer and you'll be forced to destroy your Ailzonius ! Also Alexander the 3rd's ability lets me cast another Inferno Sign from my deck so I'll revive my Orgaiza , Dark Demon of the Evil Fortress as well ! "

" WHAT ?! " Jason asked scarred .

" I attack with Romanoff the 1st and cast my Inferno Sign once more , and then with Alexander's effect I cast another Inferno Sign as well ! "

" Oh crap.... "

" So I shall revive my Belbel De Dios , Death Castle Beast Lord and Gal Volf , Dark Wolfblade ! When Gal Volf is summoned , I'll choose a race and look into your hand ! If I find a creature with that race , you discard it and also lose a shield ! I choose Gladiator ! ( the only card from Jason's hand was Baraid , the Explorer which was a Gladiator , so he discarded it and lost a shield which was Holy Awe ) Romanoff the 1st double breack his shields ! "

The giant knight which had a red cape , dark lord armor and 2 big lazor guns fired 2 lazors breacking 2 of Jason's shields .

" Feh , I give you one more chance , Jason , it's your turn ! " Ko said .

" I-I summon Electro Explorer Syrion and evolve him into Agira , the Warlord Crawler ! Breack his final shield Agira ! " Jason said sweating .

Back at Mimi's and Kilmi's duel . Mimi was sweating hard . If she wouldn't draw a good card , then next turn Kilmi would've finished her off .

" So , Tasogare Mimi , do you give up ? "

" I.... " Mimi said and drew her next card . " I WON'T GVE UP !!! "

" What ? " Kilmi asked surprised .

" I summon Marine Flower and Aqua Guard ! Then I'll evolve Aqua Guard into Crystal Spinslicer and Marine Flower into Astral Rush ! Astral Rush will let me draw 3 cards and I'll also send Rikabu's Screwdriver back to your hand ! "

" WHAT ?! "

" It's over , Kilmi ! Aqua Surfer breack her shield ! Crystal Spinslicer breack her shield ! My other Crystal Spinslicer breack her shield ! Cuty Heart breack her final shield ! And now Astral Rush TOTOMEDA !!!! "

" I can't believe it ! " Kilmi said shocked and got killed by Mimi's creature .

" KILMIIIIII !!!!! " Jason yelled .

" Feh , time to put you out of your despair . " Kokujo said to Jason with a superior voice . " I charge mana ! "

" Kokujo now has 10 mana ! " George said .

" Oh no , he'll ... " Kai said shocked .

" I EVOLVE ORGAIZA INTO DORBALLOM , LORD OF DEMONS !!!! " Kokujo yelled and his Dorballom card threw a beam in the air and in a few seconds , the lord of all darkness , the red winged goat demon Dorballom appeared behind him and Jason made a few steps scarred . " When Dorballom appears in the battlezone all non-darkness creatures and mana get destroyed ! I lose just 2 mana ( Aqua Surfer and Transmogrify ) while you lose EVREYTHING !!!! "

Dorballom then fired a GIANT lazor towards Jason destroying his creature and all his mana .

" Oh no , my creature and all my mana got destroyed ! " Jason said shocked .

" You bastard killed my family , the Shinigamis ! I shall now avenge them ! " Kokujo said grinning . " IKE GAL VOLF BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELD !!!! "

Jason took cover as the wolf demon with 4 swords slashed his final shield into pieces .

" He didn't get any shield trigger ! " Kai said .

" And he lost evreything ! " Ayumi said .

" Kokujo will now make the final attack ! " George said .

" I remember now ... " Kokujo said with a lost voice . " Back in that hell , all hope was lost ... THIS BECAUSE OF YOU ! I SHALL SEND YOU IN HELL , JASON ! DORBALLOM TOTOMEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

The red winged goat demon then made a GIANT lazor ball and in a few seconds he casted it on Jason killing him . Evreyone took cover because of the explosion . When the smoke faded away , Kai saw Kokujo and Mimi enter a corridor and dissapear .

" Kokujo ! W-wait , Kokujo ! " Kai said and ran towards the corridor but they were already gone .

Kokujo and Mimi were walking on the corridor talking .

" You were great in that duel , Kokujo , my training showed some signs ! " Mimi said smiling .

" It's not just the training , Mimi . " Kokujo said with a cold voice . " It's also my wish on getting revenge ! Zakira , I'll make you pay for evreything you've done ! "

Meanwhile at the Ball of Awakening room . Tarja's singing not only that brought back the flames of the Ball of Awakening , but it also made them grow bigger and bigger by each second . She then stopped singing and talked to Zakira hardly :

" Za-Zakira , I need a glass of water ! "

" Why ? "

" I can't sing anymore ! My voice is more than tired , please , I need at least a glass of water ! "

" What do you think this is , a restaurant ? Get back to your singing or I'll leave you in the hands of Marcelo ! " Zakira said with a cold voice .

Tarja stared at him with the eyes of a human which was suffering , but in the end she obeyed and kept singing even though her throat was hurting her badly .

" Guys , please hurry up ! " she said in her mind .


	42. The unknown brotherhood

The storm started above Zakira's castle which was now a giant UFO . The clouds were as dark as a cave and the lightnings were flashing fast followed by thunders as awful as Shagrath's screams . The rain was very fast like it was dropped by God intentionally to hit and destroy the cursed UFO castle . We now go to the Ball of Awakening room . Since the plan was going so well , Zakira gave the other minions a 1 hour break and so evreyone left except for himself , his sister Yu and Marcelo . They stood there and saw Tarja singing even though her voice couldn't take it anymore . Zakira was staring at the flames of the Ball of Awakening which were becoming bigger and bigger . Marcelo was just admiring Tarja's beauty and Yu was just sitting there looking sad at poor Tarja which was in pain becuase of her voice . Suddenly Zakira's cellphone rang on Dimmu Borgir's Stormblast ringtone and he answered the call :

" What is it now , Monson ? "

" Zakira-sama , my computers have shut down again ! I need your help ! "

" Sigh , fine , I'll be there in a minute ! " Zakira said and closed the call . " Marcelo , lets go , Monson needs our help with some computers ! "

" Okay , Zakira-sama ! " Marcelo said and walked away with Zakira .

" Yu , you stay here and guard Tarja ! "

" As you wish , dear brother ! " the girl said with a happy voice .

As the two dissapeared , Tarja and Yu were the only ones left in the room . Tarja didn't want to risk to get in trouble so she kept singing and didn't notice that Yu left her alone . In a few seconds Yu came back with a bottle of mineral water . The blue haired girl walked towards Tarja and gave her the bottle saying :

" You seem very exausted ! Please , miss Tarja , drink this ! You need water ! "

" Thanks ! " Tarja said and drank the water . " Thanks again for your kindness , Yu , was your name , if I'm not mistaken . "

" Yes , my name is Yu ! " the girl said blushing . " As you can see , I am Zakira's sister and ... "

" How can such a kind and cute girl like you even be related to that maniac ? "

" You see , miss Turunen , my brother wasn't always like this ! He was a nice guy and took good care of me when I was a child , but 6 years ago our parents got killed and he swore that he'll never let this happen to anyone else , so he started a quest for killing all duelists from the world . Sadly , this whole thing turned him evil and now he wants to take over the world ! "

" But then why do you help him ? You don't have to do this and ... "

" Oh but I have to ! You see , miss Turunen , my brother thinks that the only way he can make this world a better place is by ruling it and killing all duelists , so I must help him , no matter what ! "

" Yu , you don't have to let Zakira force his opinions on you ! I strongly believe that this is not how you feel deep inside your heart ! "

" What do you mean , miss Tarja ? " Yu asked a bit confused .

" Tell me , do you really think that all duelists from this world are evil and they want to hurt innocent people ? "

" I.......I....don't know what to believe.... " Yu said with a lost voice .

" Listen to me , Yu , I assure you , your brother won't do any good by ruling the world ! " Tarja said and put her hands on Yu's shoulders . " Please , you've got to help me get free before Zakira comes back ! "

" B-but , he's my brother ! I can't betray him , not after he has been so nice and took care of me when I was a little girl ! "

" Yu , listen , your brother has changed , he's not the kind person he was once , he's now an evil maniac and he's using you ! "

" N-no , th-that's not true ! My brother would never do this to me ! " Yu said with tears falling from her eyes .

" Then why are you crying ? Deep inside you know that that's true ! " Tarja said with a serious voice . " Please , Yu , stop hiding under the masks of the past , Zakira has changed , he's no longer your brother.... "

Yu didn't say anything . The girl just stood there with tears falling from her eyes . She knew that what Tarja said was true , but something was not right , she couldn't remember Zakira ever acting mean to her or using her even though deep inside she felt it . That was because Zakira erased her memories about how he used her and her friends and how Kokujo and Malice saved her from his clutches . Yu then whiped her tears and said :

" Miss Tarja , please , come with me ! I'm gonna get you outta here ! "

Tarja smiled happy as the girl helped her get up and untied her . The two girls then ran on the corridors .

Meanwhile at Kokujo and Mimi . The two were walking on the dark corridor till they've entered a room full of plants and a river . It looked like an old japanese room . Then a samurai with a straw hat covering his eyes appeared in front of them . It was Love .

" I see that you've finally arrived ! " Love said and showed his glowing deck .

" Feh , I accept your challenge , duelist ! " Kokujo said and took out his deck .

" BELALALALALALALALALA HOLD EVREYTHING !!! " a voice said from the darkness .

" Hey , I know that stupid laugh ! " Mimi said surprised . "Oh my , it can't be ... "

In the next moment a short guy dressed in white wearing glasses and with an old man face appeared from the darkness . Mimi was more than surprised seeing him .

" Who's that ? " Kokujo asked .

" It's my twin brother Benny Haha ! " Mimi replied .

" WHAT ?! THAT guy is your TWIN brother ? " Kokujo almost yelled . " Just look at him ! How can he be your twin ? "

" He suffered lots of plastic operations to look older and evil . "

" What ? Mimi how .... "

" Don't ask ! I've been ashamed of having him as a brother ever since day 1 ! "

" BELALALALALALA I'm surprised of seeing you stupid twin sister Mimi ! " Benny said and turned to Mimi and Kokujo . " It has been a long time don'cha think ? "

" Oh , I'm more than glad of not seeing you for a long time , Benny ! "

" Oh come on , Mimi , is that a way to talk to your beloved twin brother ? "

" BELOVED ? This is the last word I'd use for you , Benny ! "

" Um , guys , will you please stop this 'lovely' brother-sister reunion ? I was sent by Zakira-sama to duel someone ! " Love siad sweating .

" Fine , I shall duel you ! " Benny said and showed his deck .

" Watch out , mister samurai , Benny is a big fat cheater ! " Mimi warned Love .

" Hey , I am not fat ! " Benny said with an angry voice .

" SHIELDS UP !!! " both yelled and so their duel started .

" I summon Aqua Guard ! " Love said .

" I summon Bloody Squito ! " Benny said .

" I cast Faerie Life and gain one more mana ! "

" I summon Qurian and draw a card ! "

" I summon Bronze-Arm Tribe and gain one more mana ! "

" I summon Tsukumo Spark and send Aqua Guard back to your hand ! Qurian breack his shield ! "

" I summon Wind Axe , the Warrior Savage and destroy your Bloody Squito then gain one more mana ! And then I'm gonna cast Faerie Life and again gain one more mana ! "

" Love has gained the control of this duel ! He so far has 8 mana while Benny has 4 ! " Mimi said .

" Feh , I bet that your twin brother must have some tricks up his sleeve ! " Ko replied .

" When it comes to Benny , he always has tricks up his sleeve and please don't remind me he's my twin brother , its already bad enough I have to live with this shame all of my life ! "

" BELALALALALALALALAAAAA , did I hear you right , dear sister Mimi ? I , Benny Haha , the world's greatest duelist a shame ? BEEELALALALALALALALALA BE BEEEEEELALALALALALALALALALALAAAAAAA ! I'll proove you wrong right now , sister ! I evolve Qurian into Maxwell X , the Super-Electric ! "

" Impossible ! Maxwell X costs 8 mana while you have 5 mana ! " Love said sweating .

" Yes , but when Maxwell X is summoned , I can reduce his cost with the cost of the creature I'm evolving him into ! Qurian costs 3 mana so Maxwell X will cost 8 – 3 AKA 5 mana ! BELALALALALALALALA BEEELALALALALALALLALALALALA !! As long as Maxwell X is in the battlezone , we can't cast spells which share a civilisation with a spell from our graveyard ! And since you've casted Faerie Life , you're not allowed to cast any other nature spells ! BEEELALALALALALALA DOUBLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS , MAXWELL !! "

" Shield trigger I summon Aqua Surfer send Maxwell back to your hand ! "

" BELALALALALA BREACK HIS SHIELD , TSUKUMO SPARK ! "

" Shield trigger I cast Soulswap ! " Love said smiling . " I'll send Bronze-Arm Tribe to my mana zone and replace him with Bolmeteus , Steel Dragon from my mana zone ! "

" Bolmeteus , Steel Dragon ! He's a 7000 powered double breacker ! " Mimi said .

" And the shields Bolmeteus breacks go to the graveyard ! " Kokujo added .

" Feh , you don't like this , am I right ? " Love said with a superior voice . " My turn I cast Eureka Charger and draw a card and the Charger goes to my mana ! Then I summon Aqua Hulcus and draw a card ! Ike , Bolmeteus , throw 2 of his shields to the graveyard ! And you can't use the shield trigger of the shields which go to the graveyard ! "

The shields which Bolmeteus threw to the graveyard were Terror Pit and Emperor Neuron . Benny stared angry at Love .

" And now Aqua Surfer breack his shield , ike ! "

" BEELALALALA shield trigger I summon Aqua Surfer send his Bolmeteus back to his hand ! " Benny said smiling .

" Don't you think it's over ! " Love said angry . " Wind Axe breack his shield ! There , you have just one shield left ! What will you do now , Benny ? "

" I'll do this ! I summon Genius Janit , of the Hidden Blade and send Aqua Surfer back to your hand ! Then I evolve Janit into Emperor Tina ! Ike , Emperor Tine , destroy Wind Axe ! Then Aqua Surfer breack his shield and Tsukumo Spark breack his final shield ! BEELALALALALALALA ! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT ? "

" Oh , I love it ! " Love said sarcastic ." Shield trigger I cast Natural Snare send Emperor Tina to your mana zone ! Then I cast Judgement of the Flame's Spear and the Water's Blade ! I'll destroy all creatures with power 3000 or less and draw cards for each on eof them ! So my Aqua Hulcus and your Tsukumo Spark and Aqua Surfer and I draw 3 cards ! Also since Tsukumo Spark got destroyed , I'll summon a creature for no cost , so I summon Aqua Hulcus and draw a card ! Then I also summon Lucky Ball and draw 2 cards and I also summon Aqua Guard ! I end ! "

" BELALALALALALA I summon Aqua Belala ! " Benny said .

" This creature sooooo fits Benny Haha ! " Mimi said sweating .

" Heh , how will this pathetic creature help you ? " Love laughed .

" Oh , it will help me ! I evolve Aqua Belala into CRYSTAL PALADIN !!!! "

" WHAT ?! Crystal Paladin sends all blockers back to the owners hands when summoned ! My Aqua Guard will go back to my hand , no !!!! " Love said scarred .

" Hey , don't hate me for being beautyful or winning this game ! " Benny said smiling .

" YOU BEAUTYFUL ?! Please , don't make me puke ! "

" Whatever , Crystal Paladin totomeda ! "

The giant blue centaur then ran towards the scarred samurai and slashed him in half with his crystal sword killing him . Benny then packed his cards and walked to Kokujo and Mimi .

" BEELALALALALALA , DO YOU SEE NOW , DEAR SISTER ? I'M THE BEST DUELIST IN THE WORLD !!! BELALALALALALLALALALALA BE BELALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA !!!!!!!!! " Benny Haha laughed .

" Seriously , Benny , what are you doing here ? " Mimi asked .

" Yeah , what is a punk like you doing in Zakira's castle ? " Kokujo asked as well .

" I've heared about Zakira's plan on ruling the world and believe me , I won't allow him to do this ! " Benny said with a serious voice .

" Why don't you want him to rule the world ? " Ko asked .

" Because I don't wanna be the best duelist in a world ruled by him BELALALALA !! " Benny laughed . " It was sooooo not nice seeing you again , sister Mimi , bye bye !! "

Benny Haha then dissapeared in a dark corridor . Mimi stood there ashamed .

" Hey , Mimi , you don't have to be like this , I know how it is to have a twisted minded twin brother ! " Ko said . " Me and my brother White are the same ! "

" I guess you're right , Kokujo , wel we'd better get going ! " Mimi replied .

Meanwhile at Yu and Tarja , the two were running on the corridors hoping to find an exit . Yu was holding Tarja's hand in her hand and running in front .

" I never knew that this castle has so many corridors ! " Yu said .

" I know , but it's so beautyful ! I hope I'll visit this castle some other day when Zakira is out of the image ! " Tarja replied .

" Tarja-san , thank you for showing me what my heart feels ! "

" No problem , Yu , I'm glad you've finally opened your mind ! "

In the next moment Zakira and Marcelo appeared in front of them . Yu and Tarja got scarred and stopped running . They both stared scarred at Zakira .

" Yu , what's going on here ? " Zakira asked .

" Tarja.......tried to escape ! Yeah , to escape , and I've stopped her ! " Yu lied and caught Tarja's hands with her own hands .

" Yu , what are you doing ? Why can't you show Zakira how you really feel ? " Tarja whispered .

" I can't ! He's my brother , I must be on his side no matter what ! " Yu whispered back . " Thank you , Tarja-san , for showing me the taste of freedom one more time and please forgive me ! "

Yu then took out a rope and tied Tarja again and took her back to the Ball of Awakening room along with Zakira and Marcelo .


	43. Chances of winning 0 ?

Lightnings were striking once per minute as we see Zakira , Yu and Marcelo bringing Tarja back to the Ball of Awakening room . The poor girl was more than pissed because in just a few minutes she could've escaped the castle and all of a sudden Zakira appeared and ruined evreything . Now she was taken back to the Ball of Awakening room to fullfill Zakira's plans . As they entered it , Zakira pushed Tarja on the ground in front of the ball once again and said :

" Get back to singing , you worthless bitch ! "

" Fine , you idiot ! " Tarja said in her mind and stared at the ball .

The ball's flames were as big as camp fires , but they weren't enough . Tarja then started singing Elvenpath as Yu stared at her feeling a little bit sorry . As she heared how magic her voice was in Elvenpath , she felt more than sorry that she couldn't show her brother that she's dosen't agree with him OR that she wants to free Tarja .

" THE WAAAAAY TO THE LANDS , WHERE AS A HEEEERO I STAND , THE PATH WITH BEAUTY MET THE BEAST , ELVENPAAAAATH !!! IT'S THE HONESTLY OF THESE WORLDS , RULED BY MAGIC AND MIGHTY SWORDS , THAT MAKES MY SOUL LONG FOR THE PAST , ELVENPAAAAAATH !!! "

" What a beautyful song ! " Yu suddenly said with some tears falling from her eyes .

" Yu , you aren't supposed to talk to the prisoner ... " Zakira said a bit shocked .

" This song made me remember of my childhood when I was playing in forests and listening to fairy tales spoke by mother and father ... " Yu said and put her hands on her heart while walking to Tarja . " Thank you for making me remember this , miss Tarja ! "

" No problem , Yu ... " Tarja said and whispered to her ear . " At least you tried to free me , that's the least I can do to repay you ! "

" Hey , you , stop chatting with my sister and get back to your singing ! " Zakira said with a cold voice .

As Yu left Tarja alone and she continued with Beauty and the Beast , the rest of Zakira's soldiers AKA letters O , P , Q , R , S , U , V and X came back from their breack .

" Zakira-sama , allow me to report the situation of the intruders ! " Xanagazu said and bowed . " The 2 wizards Rezo and Xellos have now reached Monson's laboratory ! What should we do ? "

" Feh , I know Monson and Neva , they're powerful , let's see how Rezo , the Red Priest and Xellos face them ! " Zakira laughed .

Meanwhile at Monson's laboratory . The tiny old man was playing pacman on the computer while Neva was sitting lazy on her spider web . Suddenly the doors of the lab opened and Rezo appeared along with Xellos . Neva then woke up and stared at them scarred . After that she yelled to Monson :

" MONSON , LOOK WHO HAS COME !!! "

" Shut up , crazy spider girl , I'm winning here ! " Monson said and kept playing .

" Er , should we let them be and keep going ? " Xellos asked sweating .

" If we let them be then they'll continue to set traps in our way , we have to face them right here and now ! " Rezo said and took out his glowing deck .

" Oooh , you always prefer the hard way ! " Xellos replied and took out his glowing deck " Muhehehehehehehehe ! " Monson laughed and got up from his chair . " Think we are so easy to defeat ? Think again ! "

" We will be a harder challenge than those kids ! " Neva said and jumped off from her spider web .

" SHIELDS UP !!! " all 4 yelled .

And so the duels started . It was Rezo VS Monson and Xellos VS Neva .

" I start by summonning Kooc Pollon ! " Rezo said and a fire bird appeared behind him .

" Feh , then I summon Niyaari , the Puppet Bomb ! " Monson said and a doll which had a bomb instead of head appeared behind him .

" Heh , I summon Cocco Lupia ! " Rezo said and another fire bird appeared behind him . " Now attack , Kooc Pollon , breack his shield ike ! "

" Hehehehe and now I summon Pierr , Psycho Doll ! Niyaari breack his shield ! "

" This won't be over that easy ! I now summon Necrodragon Halverd ! Now get out there and have no mercy , Cook Pollon ! "

" Block that attack , Pierr and both our creatures die ! "

" Heh , I end my turn ! " Rezo said smiling .

" And now I summon 2 Propeller Mutants ! Niyaari breack another shield ike ! " Monson said and his puppet broke another one of Rezo's shields into pieces . " Lets see how you can defeat my excellent rush , Red Priest ! "

" It will be more than easy ! Shield trigger I cast Terror Pit destroy Niyaari ! And now get prepared for the worse ! VORTEX EVOLUTION !!!! I evolve Cocco Lupia and Necrodragon Halverd into DEATH PHOENIX , AVATAR OF DOOM !!! " Rezo yelled and a giant phoenix made of dark fire appeared behind him . " AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IKEEEEEE , DEATH PHOENIX , TRHOW 2 OF HIS SHIELDS TO THE GRAVEYARD NOW !!!!!!!!! "

Monson took cover as Rezo's giant phoenix fired 2 big lazors destroying his shields . The old man saw that the shields which went to his graveyard were Hide and Seek and Terror Pit . It was clear now that Rezo was owning this duel .

Meanwhile at Xello's and Neva's duel . Some turns have passed . Neva had Tajimal Vizier of Aqua , Sarius Vizier of Suppression , Miele Vizier of Lightning , Aqua Hulcus and 4 shields while Xellos had only Dark Hidora , Lord of the Evil Planet and 2 shields .

" It seems that you're kinda losing , Xellos ! I have an army of creatures and 4 shields while you have only 2 shields and that Dark Hidora ! " Neva said smiling .

" You don't scare me , spider girl ! "

" Are you sure of that ? "

" Oh , that's a secret ! " Xellos said smiling and drew his next card . " Perfect ! I now summon Vampire Silphy ! Vampire Silphy destroys all creatures which have power 3000 or less so say bye bye to your Sarius , Miele and Aqua Hulcus ! "

" Oh no ! " Neva said shocked as she lost her creatures .

" Also , Dark Hidora's ability returns Carnage , Lord of the Dark Path from my graveyard to my hand ! And now ike , Dark Hidora , double breack her shields ! "

" Shield trigger activate I cast Holy Awe tap his Vampire Silphy ! And now my turn I summon Aqua Guard and evolve him into Crystal Lancer ! Ike , Crystal Lancer , destroy his Dark Hidora ! Hah , now you have only that Vampire Silphy which has 4000 power while my blocker Tajimal also has 4000 power ! In my next turn you can say adios to your last shields ! "

" Don't you think it's over that easy ! I summon Carnage , Lord of the Dark Path ! Shield force , now whenever Carnage will block , I'll return one creature from my graveyard to my hand ! I also summon Wailing Shadow Belbethplo ! Vampire Silphy breack her shield ike ! "

" Block it , Tajimal , and both die ! You're finished ! " Neva said .

" Don't be so sure of that ! " Xellos said smiling .

Back at Rezo's and Monson's duel .

" So , do you give up , old man ? " Rezo asked with a superior voice .

" You may think you can win easy , but you're blind , Red Priest ! " Monson said .

" Please , don't remind me that I can't see , it's bad enough that I'm blind , you don't have to make the situation worser ! "

" No , you fool , you're blind cos you can't see the situation in this duel ! You have just used one of your trump cards , Death Phoenix , BUT what will you do if I destroy it ? Will you summon another trump card ? Heh , they cost way too much mana and you have just 5 mana ! My dear Rezo , your chance of win are now 35 % ! "

" Bah , I don't care about some stupid statistics , do your turn , old man ! "

" Fine , Red Priest ! I now summon Pierr , Psycho Doll and Bad Tambourine ! Haha they're both blockers , Pierr is also a slayer while Bad Tambourine discards a card from your hand when it's destroyed ! I bet you don't like that ! Ike , Propeller Mutant , breack his shield ! Then my other Propeller Mutant breack his shield ! Hah , you have only one shield left ! "

" Shield trigger I cast Hell Scrapper , destroy all his creatures ! "

" Fool ! Now because my Propellers and Bad Tambourine got destroyed you'll discard your whole hand ! "

" I don't mind ! " Rezo said smiling and discarded Romanoff the 1st , Lord of the Demonic Eye and Necrodragon Belzarogue . " My turn I shall draw a card ! Tsh , it's not a good one ! I charge mana ! Death Phoenix , throw his last shields to the graveyard ! "

Monson took cover again as Rezo's Death Phoenix fired two giant lazors on his last shields destroying them . The shields were Aqua Surfer and Trixo , Wicked Doll .

" Hah , just beucase I have no more shields , this dosen't mean it's over , Red Priest ! " Monson said and drew his next card . " Hah , I now cast Terror Pit and destroy your Death Phoenix and since I have no moe cards in my hand , it won't discard anything ! "

Rezo got angry as lots of giant demonic hands grabbed his phoenix and smashed it to its death . Monson then started laughing and said :

" Hahahahahaha , now your cahnces of win are 10 % , Red Priest and about 40- 45 % if you draw a good card ! "

Rezo drew his next card and got angry . It couldn't help him that much .

" Grrr....I summon Bloody Squito and end ! "

" Haha , your chances have went to 10 % and now I summon Aqua Surfer and send your Bloody Squito back to your hand ! You rchances of win are now 5 % hahahahahaha !!! "

" Man , this old guy is starting to annoy me ! " Rezo said in his mind and drew his next card and afterwards started talking . " Lets see how big my chances are now ! I cast Inferno Sign and revive my Romanoff the 1st , Lord of the Demonic Eye and put Inferno Gate into my graveyard ! "

Then a giant knight which had a red cape , dark lord armor and 2 lazor guns appeared behind the Red Priest which started grinning .

" Don't you think you've won just because you've summoned this guy ! " Monson said angry . " So what , your chances have grown to 50 % , but this dosen't mean you've won ! I now summon Pierr , Psycho Doll ! Ike , Aqua Surfer , breack his final shield ! THAT'S IT , YOUR CHANCES OF WIN ARE 0 % HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!! "

Rezo took cover as the blue surfer broke his final shield with his surfboard . The Red Priest was angrier than ever .

Meanwhile at Xellos's and Neva's duel .

" I now summon 2 Sarius , Vizier of Suppression and evolve one of them into CRAZE VALKYRIE THE DRASTIC !!!! " Neva yelled as a blue robot appeared behind her . " Craze Valkirye will tap your last 2 creatures ! "

" Oh crap.... " Xellos said angry .

" You're finished ! Craze Valkirye breack his final shields ! And now Crystal Lancer totome... "

" Shield trigger I cast Natural Snare send Crystal Lancer to your mana zone ! "

" Heh , you've just stole for a little more time ! Nothing you can do can save you from your fate , Xellos ! " Neva said .

" Same for you , Rezo ! " Monson said .

" So , do you give up ? " both asked .

The two wizards then drew their next cards and both smiled .

" I evolve Carnage into AZAGHAST , TYRANT OF SHADOWS !!! " Xellos said and a blue Dark Lord wearing a shiny armor appeared behind him . " Azaghast destroy untapped creatures for each Ghost I have in the battlezone and since Belbethplo is a Ghost ... say good bye to your Sarius ! "

" Oh no , my blocker ! " Neva said shocked .

" Azaghast breack her final shields ! "

Neva took cover as the Dark Lord fired a giant lazor breacking her last shields .

" And I shall cast Critical Blade to destroy your Pierr , Psycho Doll ! " Rezo said .

" I-impossible !!!!! " Monson yelled as his doll got cut by a giant blade and blew up .

" Romanoff the 1st , Lord of the Demonic Eye ... " Rezo said .

" Wailing Shadow Belbethplo ... " Xellos said .

" TOTOMEDA !!! " both yelled .

Monson and Neva then took cover as the two creatures attacked them . Romanoff blasted Monson with a giant lazor gun killing him while Belbethplo ripped apart Neva's body killing her as well . Rezo and Xellos then packed up their cards .

" Well I guess that our problem here is done ! " Xellos said .

" We must now find the Ball of Awakening room , White said that he'll try to do the same thing ! " Rezo replied . " Lets go now , we have no time to waste ! "

" Got'cha ! "

Meanwhile at the Ball of Awakening room . Tarja was now singing a sad song , Angels Fall First .

" NEEEEEEDED ELSEWHEEERE TO REMIND US OF THE SHORTNESS OF OUR TIIIIIIME , TEARS LAID FOR HIM , TEARS OF LOVE , TEARS OF FEAR , BURY MY DREAMS , DIG UP MY SORROWS , OOOOOOH LORD WHY ... THE AAAAAAAAAAAAANGELS FALL FIIIIIIIIIRST ? " Tarja sang with all her powers .

Yu couldn't bare to watch how Tarja was used anymore by Zakira and ran away with tears falling from her eyes . Zakira didn't care , he just watched the Ball of Awakening whose flames became bigger and bigger . Then Xanagazu entered the room and said :

" Zakira-sama , Monson and Neva got defeated ! "

" WHAT ?! Tsh , I must've underestimated Rezo and Xellos ! "

" This means that I'm next ! " the minion with letter O on his robe said and bowed in front of Zakira .

" Oasis , get out there and don't dissapoint me ! " Zakira said .

" As you wish , Zakira-sama ! " he said and took off his robe .

Tarja saw that Oasis was a fine gentleman dressed in white clothes and with a magician hat . The man the walked away as she stopped singing a bit and said :

" What's the matter , Zakira , your minions are too easy for my rescuers ? "

" Grr , you shut up ! They only had luck , that's all , these minions which are near the end of the alphabet are way more powerful than the others ! "

" Yeah yeah , bullshit ! " Tarja said bored of Zakira's superior and useless quotes .

" You shut up and go back to singing ! " Zakira said angry .

With a relief that she'll be rescued soon enough , Tarja continued singing and Zakira kept staring at the Ball of Awakening .


	44. The countdown starts

The storm above Zakira's UFO castle was becoming worser by evrey second . We now go to a dueling room near the last floor of the castle . A man dressed in a golden armor bumped in and stared at the giant room while breathing hard . It was The Knight ! He then noticed a strange figure hiding in the shadows .

" I've been waiting for you , Knight ! " the strange figure said .

" So you must be one of Zakira's minions....show yourself , duelist ! " The Knight demanded .

" I am the most manered guy from Zakira-sama's team , Oasis ! " he said and took off his hat while bowing politely .

" Enough manner crap , lets duel ! "

" Oh , so you're not very polite , okay , I'll accept your challenge , mister Knight , but only if you say the magic word ... "

" Time to destroy the world ? "

" Not that , the other magic word ! "

" Oh , please ? "

" Much better ... SHILEDS UP !!! "

And so the duel between Oasis and The Knight began .

" I start by summoning Propeller Mutant ! " The Knight said and a dark pink plane appeared behind him .

" Then I summon Quicksotic Hero Swine Snout ! " Oasis said and a pig cowboy riding an even bigger pig appeared behind him .

" Oh man... "

" Is there a problem , Mr Knight ? "

" It's just that my previous duel started the same way ! It's getting rather boring ! "

" Oh , please do not complain about that ... "

Meanwhile at the Ball of Awakening room . The fires were getting bigger and bigger and it was very hot in the room . The minions which were still wearing their robes AKA P , Q , R , S , U and V were all sweating because of the heat . Zakira didn't care , he just stared at the mighty fires which were growing bigger by each second which passed .

" Is there a problem , Zakira-sama ? " Xanagazu asked .

" Oasis will win this duel , I'm sure of it ! " Zakira laughed .

Back at the duel .

" I summon Bloody Shadow , Mystic Light Death Knight ! Now Propeller Mutant breack his shield ! "

" I summon Radioactive Horn , the Strange ! " Oasis said smiling . " Even though Radioactive Horn has 1000 power it is a double breacker ! "

" Heh , now that's one weird card ! "

" Also Gravity Zero ! Since I have a Horned Beast in my battlezone , I summon Buu , The Invoked ! And also my Swine Snout gets 6000 more power ! Ike , Swine Snout , kill his Propeller Mutant ! "

" Block it , Bloody Shadow ! Now my turn , I cast Dark Soul Creation ! I shall destroy my Propeller Mutant and draw 3 cards , and when Propeller Mutant is destroyed , you'll discard a card from your hand ! "

" Heh , good move , Mr Knight , but you've got no creatures in the battlezone left , while I have 3 creatures and one of them is a double breacker ! In my next turn you'll lose 4 shields ! "

" Grrr , you're more powerful than the other losers ! " The Knight said angry .

" That's because in Zakira's team we're ranked after our names ! And it seems that the ranking is not unfair at all ! " Oasis said smiling . " The weakest one AKA letter A was Ash , B was Bura , C was Chappy , D was Delicious , E was Elleho , F was Force , G was Gigagolon , H was Henderix , I was Imel , J was Jason , K was Kilmi , L was Love , M was Monson , N was Neva and I am O ! "

" You said it like the others before you are dead or something ... "

" Yes , they've all been defeated and died in their duels , but there's more ! Even if you manage to defeat me , there are still letters P , Q , R , S , we don't have T anymore since Toto the clown betrayed us , but we still have U and V , W which is White has also betrayed us , and in the end there is X AKA Xanagazu-sama , Y AKA Yu-sama and finally Z , our leader , Zakira-sama ! "

" This means that I'll have a long way to go ... " The Knight said .

Meanwhile at Toto and White . The two were walking on the corridors when Toto suddenly snoozed .

" Gaah , watch out where you're throwing your germs , Toto ! "

" Forgive me , White-sama , I think someone has just talked about me ! "

" Hapchooo ! " White snoozed . " I think that that someone talked about me as well ! "

Back at Oasis's and The Knight's duel .

" You're finished , Knight ! Even if you will miraculously find a way to defeat me , there's still too many of us ! Why don't you give up ? " Oasis asked .

" I can't ! When Dorballom brought me back to life , he gave me the task to rule the world and this is what I shall do no matter what ! " The Knight yelled .

Meanwhile , at a lower level of the UFO castle , we find someone digging trough walls . It was none other than Benny Haha inside his full equipped robot . He digged trough walls till he entered a desrted lab .

" BELALALALALALA this must've been Monson's lab and from the looks of it , it seems that Monson was defeated . BELALALALALALA , this means that I can steal all of Monson's uber cool equipment , yay ! " Benny said with tears falling from his eyes .

Benny Haha then jumped off his robot and walked towards Monson's machines . He took out some peices and gadgets and in 15 minutes he stole whatever he could steal from the desrted laboratory . He then saw some footprints .

" Huh ? Footprints ? It seems that someone has been here and knows where to exit this place ! BELALALALALALALALALAAAAAAA this is my lucky day ! But first .... "

Benny Haha then took out some gadgets and started working on his robot . He changed its circuits and its weapons and in 15 more minutes it was almost over . He now was hitting the robot with a hammer because he forgot where he put the 'Turn ON' button .

" Be healed , robot ! Fight like a can ! " Benny said while hitting .

Meanwhile at Oasis's and The Knight's duel .

" And now my turn I cast Faerie Life and gain a mana and then I summon Spectoral Horn Glitalis ! " Oasis said smiling . " Say good bye to your shields ! Radioactive Horn double breack his shields ! "

The Knight stood there as his shields got broken , but then one of them regenerated and started shining meaning it was a trigger .

" Shield trigger activate I cast Super Spark ! Tap all his creatures ! " The Knight said .

" This means that I can't attack this turn anymore ! " Oasis said scarred .

" Also Gravity Zero , I summon Bloody Shadow for no cost since I've casted a spell ! Now my turn , I summon Bega , Decaying Vizier ! Bega gives me one more shield and you'll discard a card from your hand ! "

" He now has a blocker and 4 shields ! I wouldn't have expected that from him ! " Oasis said in his mind but then started talking . " I generate Shining Defense and Emerald Cloak ! Then I'll cross Glitalis with them ! Now my Glitalis is a 7500 powered blocker ! Ike , Glitalis , breack his shield ! "

" Feh , I let it ! " The Knight said . " Shield trigger I cast Terror Pit destroy his Swine Snout and also Gravity Zero I summon another Bloody Shadow ! "

" Grr , I end ! " Oasis said angry .

" And now I summon Demonic Holy Spirit Auzesu ! " The Knight said and a robotic mixture between an angel and a demon weilding a sword and with a lazor eye in its chest appeared behind him . " And now Bega breack his shield , ike ! "

" Shield trigger I summon Kolon , the Oracle ! Kolon will tap your Bloody Shadow ! And now my turn I evolve Glitalis into NIOFA , THE HORNED PROTECTOR !!!!! Niofa is a 9000 powered double breacker , but my crossgears give him more power so he's now a 12500 powered double breacker ! Also when Niofa is summoned I'll search in my deck and take a creature in my hand ! Heh , Gravity Zero , I summon Buu , the Enchanted ! Lets see how you defeat this , Knight ! Radioactive Horn double breack his shields ! "

" Block it , Bloody Shadow ! "

" Niofa double breack his shields , ike ! "

The giant beast with enormous horns then roared and ran towards The Knight's shields breacking them like an angry bull . The Knight just stood there without getting any shield trigger .

" And now Buu breack his final shield , ike ! Your world domination days are over , Knight ! "

" Not exactly ! You see , Oasis , there is a certain card in my deck which can help me in this situation ! "

" Heh , and that card is ? "

" Now my turn ! I evolve Auzesu into BALLOM EMPEROR , LORD OF DEMONS !! "

" Oh no ! Ballom Emperor destroys all non-darkness creatures when summoned and this means that all my creatures ... "

" WILL BE DESTROYED !!! "

The giant gray goat demon with 2 heads and lots of hands made strange signs with 4 of his hands and then fired a giant lazor over Oasis's creatures destroying them all . The scarred man made a few steps back .

" You're trough , Oasis ! Ballom Emperor double breack his shields and then Bega breack his final shield ! " The Knight ordered and his creatures broke Oasis's last shields

The man took cover as the creatures broke his last shields , but then he got a shield trigger and he showed the card saying :

" Shield trigger activate I summon Kolon , the Oracle tap his Bloody Shadow ! I can still win this ! I summon Spectoral Horn Glitalis and Gravity Zero , I also summon Buu , the Enchanted ! I also generate one more Shining Defense and cross my two Shining Defenses to Glitalis and Buu giving them 1500 more power and turning them into blockers ! Kolon totomeda ! "

" Block it , Bloody Shadow ! It was a nice duel , Oasis , but you're finished ! "

" What ? "

" I now evolve my other Bloody Shadow into HOLY GAIA KING ALCADEIAS !!! "

Then a giant angel dressed in a dark green armor and with a dark purple cape appeared behind The Knight which was laughing .

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! Bega totomeda ! "

" Block it , Buu ! "

" Ballom Emperor totomeda ! "

" Block it , Glitalis ! "

" It's over , Oasis ! "

" It's not over that easy , Knight ! " Oasis said smiling . " Even though I'll die , there are only 6 hours left until Tarja finishes the Ball of Awakening ! From now on the countdown begins ! Lets see if you'll be able to stop my master ! "

" KING ALCADEIAS TOTOMEDAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! "

Oasis made a few steps back as the giant angel created a lazor ball as big as himself and threw it over the puny human . The ball had an enormous power that not only that it killed Oasis but it also destroyed half of the room . The Knight packed his cards and continued his way .

Meanwhile on a dark corridor we see Kokujo and Mimi . The two have updated their decks and they were ready to continue their way .

" Okay , this updated deck should kick some ass ! " Mimi said smiling .

" The countdown had begun ... " Kokujo said with a mysterious voice .

" What countdown , Kokujo ? "

" Look at the clock , there are only 6 hours left till the Ball of Awakening is ready ! We've got to get moving right away , lets go ! "

Meanwhile at the Ball of Awakening room . If you wouldn't know what is going on , you would've thought that you're near the core of the Earth , because the red ball sorrounded by fire was becoming hotter by evrey note Tarja was singing . Tarja then stopped singing and whiped the sweat off her face saying :

" Zakira , how can you bare this heat ? "

" This heat is nothing compared to what I've did in the World Tournament ! "

" Oh great , you're gonna tell us another one of your boring stories ? "

" Silence , woman , and listen ! " Zakira said and started narrating . " When I was on my quest to take over the world , I've discovered that the legendary duelist Yaesal which was very old has made a World Tournament for duelists from all over the world . The prize for the ultimate winner was the Proof of Duelmaster , a blue egg like jewel which had enormous powers ! I've went at the tournament with my minions and together we suceeded in killing all duelists except for one and that was a man with spikey hair , his name : Shori Kirifuda , the legendary fire duelist ! He defeated all my minions and then challenged me to a duel . We dueled and since we both used fire decks , the whole stadium went on fire and it was hotter than in hell ! As I was about to win , that bastard Yaesal has launched the Proof in the air and separated it into 6 legendary cards . I was extremely angry because of that and I've 'killed' them both . "

" Wow , all that just for a tiny jewel ... You really need to go to a psychiatrist , pal ! " Tarja said sweating .

" Then I've spent time finding the 6 cards and recreating the Proof using the Ball of Awakening , but the story is too long ... So far the present counts : the Proof of Duelmaster is almost complete and the Ball of Awakening as well ! I'm at one step to conquer the world and nothing shall stop me !! Get back to your singing this instant , you have to finish the Ball of Awakening in 6 hours ! "

Zakira then stared at the Ball of Awakening with fire in his eyes and grinning . Just then Xanagazu entered the room and bowed in front of Zakira saying :

" Zakira-sama , Oasis got defeated ! "

" WHAT ?! " Zakira yelled .

" Hah , I knew it ! " Tarja laughed .

" Who won this time ? " Zakira asked angry .

" The Knight , sir ! "

" Aaah , that bastard ! I'll take care of him later ! Right now I sence Kokujo and Mimi approaching ! Peeskwhy , Qumbeeoh , get out there and greet our guests ! "

" As you wsh , Zakira-sama ! " the two servants with letters P and Q said and threw thier robes .

Tarja saw that they were wearing other robes under those . She then got a little surpised and said :

" Wow , wearing 2 robes on you at this heat ? How can you rezist ? "

" Experience ... " Peeskwhy said .

Peeskwhy was a kid with kitten mouth while Qumbeeoh was a fat man with glasses . The two then bowed to Zakira once more and left to find their challenges . With an evil grin on his face and hellish fires in his eyes , the blue skinned man , Zakira , turned back towards Tarja and the Ball of Awakening and contniued staring at the ball's flames which were growing bigger and bigger .


	45. One more night to love

The storm above Zakira's UFO castle was powerful and whild . The lightnings were like giant flashlights and the thunders like extremely loud drum beats . We now go to the Ball of Awakening room where the heat was because insoportable . Zakira didn't care , he just stared at Tarja and the Ball of Awakening grinning .

" Soon , very soon , the moment shall come ! " Zakira said grinning .

Suddenly the minions with letter R on his robe walked towards Zakira and said :

" Zakira-sama , do you mind if me and S leave for a moment ? "

" Fine , you can take a break , but make sure you come back when your turn to duel comes ! " Zakira said .

" As you wish , Zakira-sama ! "

Then the two servants R and S left the room and walked trough the dark corridors . As they were walking , they saw Peeskwhy and Qumbeeoh meeting Kokujo and Mimi .

" Kokujo Kyoshiro , we've been waiting for you ! " Peeskwhy said .

" We are your next opponents ! " Qumbeeoh added .

" Tsh , bring it on , fat face ! " Kokujo said and took out his deck . " I take the bag of blubber , you take the cat faced brat , Mimi ! "

" Got it ! " Mimi said and took out her deck .

" SHIELDS UP ! " all 4 yelled and so their duels started .

It was Peeskwhy VS Mimi and Qumbeeoh VS Kokujo . R and S which were standing right behind Peeskwhy and Qumbeeoh didn't want to interfeer and walked trough another corridor .

Meanwhile , in a room which had red rose petals spread on the floor and beautyful ornaments : red rugs , purple colored walls , flowers evreywhere and opened windows , we find Yu sitting all alone on a chair and staring at the window while crying . She was crying because she couldn't save Tarja from the clutches of her brother and also because if she did that she would've betrayed her brother , thing which she didn't want . As the poor girl was sitting all alone sobbing , she heared someone entering the room . The girl then hid in a closet and watched what was happening . She saw the two minions with letters R and S on their robes enter the room . They both took off their robes and Yu saw that they were Rich and Shizuka . Rich was a blonde boy with his hair long in the front and dressed in motor rider clothes , while Shizuka was a blonde girl with 2 long pony tails and dressed in a dark pink dress . Both had blue eyes . Shizuka sat on a chair while Rich put a slow piano song on the music player . Then the boy took the girl in his arms and both danced a slow dance .

" My dear Shizuka , you can't believe how blessed was my life when I've saw that you're alive again ! " Rich said with a tender voice .

" I could pass trough all the worst things , even death , because I knew you were there for me and you'll always be there , my dear Rich ! " Shizuka replied with a very soft voice .

" My dear , we cannot run from the cruel event which is going to happen , soon our turn to duel will come and from what I've seen we'll have no chance ! " Rich said with a worried voice .

" Rich.... "

" Shizuka , I'm letter R while you're letter S , you might have some chances of winning , but I for sure will lose and die ! " Rich said and then hugged Shizuka with all his power . " I don't want to die , Shizuka ! I don't want to be separated from you again ! "

" Rich , I don't want to be separated from you as well ! If you'll die in your duel then I'll take my own life and join you in death ! I see no reason of living a life without you ! "

" Shizuka , why can't we turn back the time ? Why can't we be the same lovers which were enjoying dueling more than anything and which were fully living their lifes ? "

" Rich , lets forget about all this ! Right now we are together in eachother's arms ! Let's not worry about the past or future , Rich ! Right now I want to enjoy these last hours with you , because when I'm with you , I feel like it's an eternity ! " Shizuka said and holded Rich's body tight .

" Then let it be an eternity ! I have faith that the power of our love will help us pass all our hard times ! " Rich said and he and Shizuka stared in eachother's eyes .

In the next moment the stormy clouds have dissapeared from the sky and the full moon appeared and covered the two lovers with its blessing rays . They felt like this moon was their protector trough the dark periods which they were about to have and that this moon would light their way in life . Rich and Shizuka then approached their lips together and made a beautyful kiss as a new star appeared on the sky . It was more than obvious that the power of their love was not only strong , but divine ! A power which can defeat any item , spell or weapon , a power made of strong emotions and purity .

" Don't let go of me , Rich ! " Shizuka said . " I want to be in your arms for eternity ! "

" I will never let you go , my dear Shizuka ! " Rich said . " Promise me that you'll always be by my side ! "

" I do not promise this to you , my love , I swear it with all my heart ! I , Shizuka , from now on belong to you and only to you , wherever you go , I'll come , always together because the power of our love is keeping us strong and united ! "

" Please , one more kiss , I want to feel that powerful love one more time ! " Rich said .

" Don't make me cry , Rich , I want to feel it more than just one more time ! " Shizuka replied and in the next moment their lips united once more under the pure white light of the moon and the heavenly sound of the slow piano music .

This was all witnessed by Yu which was hidden in that closet . The blue haired girl had her eyes full of tears more than ever after she saw what was going on . Rich and Shizuka's love was pure , but her brother , Zakira , didn't care about that , he treated the two like servants and always put their lifes in stake . Yu just couldn't bare to see how the two will have a tragic end , but then she got a flashback in her mind :

_Yu was in Zakira's room staring a lots of vases . Each vase had a letter from the alphabet and the vases were with letters : A , B , C , D , E , F , G , H , I , J , K , L , M , N , O , P , Q , R , S , U , V and X ._

" _What are these , brother ? " Yu asked Zakira ._

" _There vases contain the heart of all my minions from letter A to X ! " Zakira replied ._

" _What ?! " Yu said shocked . " But how ? Why ? "_

" _All my minions were dead , Yu , but I've used the power of the uncompleted Proof to bring them back to life , but , I didn't want them to betray me or something , so I've took their hearts and put them in these vases , if they try to run or kill me , then i'll just take their hearts in my hands and torture them with heart attacks ! Too bad Toto and White didn't die , I could've got my hands on their hearts as well and they would now be on our side ! Oh well , don't worry , Yu , as long as my servants don't betray me , I won't do anything to them ! "_

The flashback ended as Yu said something in her mind .

" Oh , some certain servants have all the reasons to betray you , dear brother ! Rich and Shizuka don't have to be serving you , no , they should be somewhere else loving eachother ! "

Yu then secretly got out of that closet and out of the room without getting noticed by Rich and Shizuka . The girl ran trough the corridors and then she reached the 2 duels Peeskwhy VS Mimi and Qumbeeoh VS Kokujo .

" I now evolve Aqua Hulcus into Crystal Jouster ! " Mimi said and a dark blue centaur with 2 jousts instead of hands appeared behind her . " Ike , Crystal Jouster , double breack his shields ! "

" Block it , Necrodragon Dobolzark ! " Peeskwhy said smiling . " Now that Dobolzark got destroyed I'll revive my 3 Guljeneraids from the graveyard ! "

" Don't you think you won that easy ! Aqua Surfer breack his shield and then Lucky Ball breack his shield ! There , you have 2 shields left ! "

" Shield trigger I cast Terror Pit destroy her Crystal Jouster ! "

" When Jouster is destroyed , he and the creatures I evolved in him go back to my hand ! Heh , how did ya like that ? "

" Lets see how you'll like this , Tasogare Mimi ! GALAXY VORTEX I evolve my Guljeneraids into SUPERNOVA APPOLLONIUS DRAGERION !!!!!! "

Then a giant phoenix made of fire and with lots of hands appeared behind the tiny kid .

" Appollonius Dragerion breack all of her shields ! " Peeskwhy ordered and the giant phoenix threw lots of fire towards Mimi breacking all of her shields .

Meanwhile at Kokujo's and Qumbeeoh's duel .

" It seems that your friend Mimi is having a hard time ! " Qumbeeoh laughed .

" Stop laughing , you bad of blubber , and do your turn ! " Kokujo said with a cold voice .

" Fine , then I summon 2 Bronze-Arm tribes and gain 2 more mana and afterwards I attack with Triple Mouse , Decaying Savage , breack another shield ! "

" Feh , now my turn ! Since my Maxval makes all my darkness creatures cost 1 mana less , then I first summon Bloody Squito for 1 mana and then I evolve Orgaiza into BALLOM EMPEROR , LORD OF DEMONS !!!!! "

Then a giant gray goat demon with 2 heads and lots of hands appeared behind Kokujo and roared towards Qumbeeoh .

" Destroy his creatures , Ballom Emperor ! " Kokujo yelled .

The goat demon then made some strange signs with his hands and fired a lazor destroy all of Qumbeeoh's creatures except for Triple Mouse since it was darkness and nature .

" Gal Volf destroy Triple Mouse ! And now double breack his shields , BALLOM EMPEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR !!!!! " Kokujo yelled and the goat demon fired a big lazor breacking 2 of Qumbeeohs shields and burning a part of his robe .

" You were mean , Black Death ! I do not like mean people ! " Qumbeeoh said with a serious voice .

" Feh , like I care ! "

" Oh you will care , Mana Galaxy Vortex I summon Death Dragerion , the Supernova ! "

" W-what ? " Kokujo asked surprised .

" Death Dragerion has a power of 11000 , is a double breacker , and when it attacks I may use its meteorburn and make all your creatures lose 3000 power , and since I evolved 3 creatures into Death Dragerion , I can use its meteorburn 3 times ! "

" Oh crap.... "

" Attack , Death Dragerion , and I'll use your meteorburn and send Darkness Southern , Heavy Dragon God and Necrodragon Guljeneraid to my graveyard ! Now all of Kokujo's creatures will lose 9000 power and die ! "

The giant dark phoenix Death Dragerion then fired a big lazor over Kokujo's creatures destroying them all . The boy took cover as the creature also broke his last shields .

" Give up , you cannot defeat us ! " Peeskwhy and Qumbeeoh said .

Yu didn't have time to see how the duel was about to end . The blue haired girl walked away and ran trough the dark corridors . As she was running looking lost , she kept thinking of Rich and Shizuka and their confessions . She has never seen such purity in love ever before and was more impressed . In the end Yu stopped in front of a door which had a dragon on it .

Meanwhile at the 2 duels . Kokujo and Mimi got all their shields broken and the shield shards were floating in the air . Peeskwhy and Qumbeeoh were both evil laughing certain they were going to win . Then Kokujo and Mimi smiled . Their shields regenerated meaning they were triggers .

" Shield trigger activate ! I summon Cuty Heart ! " Mimi said and a blue cyber virus with big yellow eyes and a tiny red heart inside it appeared behind her . " Send Appollonius Dragerion back to your hand ! Now my turn I summon Aqua Guard and evolve him into Crystal Jouster ! Ike , Crystal Jouster , double breack his shields ! "

" Shield triggers I cast 2 Terror Pits , destroy her Aqua Surfer and Lucky Ball ! " Peeskwhy said and lots of giant demonic hands grabbed Mimi's Aqua Surfer and Lucky Ball and smashed them to their deaths .

" You're finished , little one ! " Mimi said smiling .

" Also shield trigger I summon Aqua Surfer ! " Kokujo said and the blue surfer appeared behind him . " Send his Death Dragerion back to his hand ! "

" Oh no ! " Qumbeeoh said shocked .

" Cuty Heart ... " Mimi said .

" Aqua Surfer ... " Kokujo said .

" TOTOMEDA !!! " both yelled and the creatures killed Peekswhy and Qumbeeoh .

" Good game ! " Mimi said to Kokujo .

" Yeah , lets go now , we have no time to waste ! " Kokujo replied and the two started running .

Meanwhile , at the Ball of Awakening room . Rich and Shizuka returned without their robes and bowed in front of Zakira .

" Peeskwhy and Qumbeeoh have lost ! " Zakira said angry . " Rich and Shizuka , your turn to duel has come ! "

" As you wish , Zakira-sama ! " the two said and walked away .

" Who are those two ? They seem so young and innocent ? " Tarja asked .

" Those two teenagers ? They're Rich and Shizuka AKA letters R and S ! " Zakira said . " When I've found them , they were 2 young lovers which were great duelists and had powerful decks , so I've convinced them to join my team ! "

" Zakira , I don't get it ... why you must ruin people's lifes just for your own interests ? They looked pretty sad but full of love for eachother in the same time ! Why must you force them do what you want ? " Tarja asked .

" Think I give a f**k about people's feelings ? To me they are my tools like the other weaklings and nothing more ! "

" How can you be so cruel ? "

" Heh , that's my charm ! Now get back to your singing and stop asking stupid questions , you worthless scum ! " Zakira said with a cold voice .

" I hope those two kids will be okay ! " Tarja said in her mind and contniued singing .

Meanwhile , Rich and Shizuka were walking on the dark halls holding eachother's arms .

" Are you ready , Shizuka ? " Rich asked his love .

" I'm more than ready , my dear Rich ! " Shizuka replied . " From now on , whatever happens , I'll be with you forever ! "

" Same here , the time has come , dear Shizuka , here they come ! " Rich said and pointed towards two intruders which were approaching from the darkness .

The two young lovers waited for the intruders to come and in a few minutes they showed themselves . They were Rezo and Xellos .

" What the ... Red Priest Rezo ? " Rich asked shocked .

" Rich and Shizuka ? " Rezo also asked shocked . " But how ? "


	46. The power of love

Rich and Shizuka stared scarred at the Red Priest and his companion Xellos , as Rezo was also amaised to see the two young lovers alive .

" How can this be possible ? You've got killed after me and Kokujo defeated you back then ! " Rezo said and got a flashback in his mind .

" _BALLOM EMPERROR TOTOMEDAAAAAAAA !!!! "_

_Ballom Emperror made a few strange signs with 4 of his hands and then fired a lazor on Shizuka . The girl flew in the air with tears falling from her eyes ._

" _I lost ... I couldn't even avenge my dear Rich ... "_

_Shizuka then remembered the time when she met Rich and he thought her how to duel . It was love at first sight and they were both happy being together . Shizuka then fell on the ground and said with tears in her eyes : _

" _Rich , forgive me .... "_

" _Shizuka , there's no need for you to be sorry , it's all my fault .... " a voice said ._

_When Shizuka opened her eyes , she saw Rich all hurt near her . _

" _Rich , you're alive ! " she said with tears in her eyes ._

" _It's over , my dear Shizuka ... we failed Zakira-sama ... "_

" _Yeah , that's true ... "_

" _There's still one more chance ! Let's run , my dear ! We can build a whole new life somewhere else ! " Rich said and got up ._

" _Okay ! " Shizuka said and also got up . " Now I don't care what happens as long as I'm with you , I can get over anything ! "_

_Rich and Shizuka hugged eachother in front of Rezo , Kokujo and his team . In the next moment the two lovers got hit by a lazor and fell on the ground dead ._

" _What the .... " Jamira said scarred ._

" _Who did that ? " Mimi asked ._

" _Look over there ! " Malice said and pointed to some trees ._

_Zakira then came out from those trees and said with an angy voice :_

" _No one I say NO ONE fails me and betrays me ! "_

The flashback ended as Rezo continued talking :

" Zakira was the one which killed you with that laser ! We've all noticed your deaths , who are you ? "

" We're the same Rich and Shizuka ! " Rich answered .

" Zakira-sama has gave us one more chance and brought us back from death ! " Shizuka continued .

" We were sent to stop you ! " Rich added .

" And we shall not fail ! " Shizuka said and took her glowing deck out along with Rich .

" The power of our love shall not fail us !!!! " both yelled .

" Okay , I see you're the same Rich and Shizuka ... " Rezo said sweating .

" So are we gonna face these love clowns ? " Xellos asked .

" We have no choice ! Xellos , you take Rich , Shizuka is mine this time ! "

" Okay , this will be fun ! "

" SHIELDS UP !!! " all 4 yelled .

And so the duels started . It was Rich VS Xellos and Shizuka VS Rezo .

" I start by summoning El Kaiou , Spirit Mecha King ! " Shizuka said .

" Then I'll cast Critical Blade and destroy your El Kaiou ! " Rezo said smiling .

" Lol , pwnt ! " Xellos laughed .

" Grr I charge mana and end ! " Shizuka said .

" I summon Cocco Lupia ! " Rezo said and a fire bird appeared behind him .

" Heh , got ya right where I want ya ! Shield fortify , I'll fortify one of my shields with Rose Castle ! As long as my Rose Castle shield isn't breaked , all your creatures will lose 1000 power , and since Cocco Lupia has just 1000 power , it will die ! "

" Grr , then I summon Necrodragon Giland ! "

" I now summon Beautician , Viral Lord of Fear ! Overdrive Darkness and Water ! I'll tap a darkness and a water card and use its overdrive effect ! you'll discard a card while I'll draw a card ! " Shizuka said and then turned to Rich and yelled . " Hey , Rich , thanks for telling me about this card ! "

" Oh , no problem , my love , it was a pleasure to help you build your deck ! " Rich yelled back to Shizuka .

" God , their love is so pathetic ! " Xellos said . " Hey , Rich , when you're done kissing Shizuka's ass , please announce me so I can do my turn ! "

" Do not talk that way about me and my sweet Shizuka , you heartless priest ! Fine , it's your turn ! "

" Finally ! I summon Bronze-Arm Tribe and Lone Tear , Shadow of Solitude ! And now Torcon breack his shield ! "

" Heh , time to make you pay for those words ! Thanks to Essence Elf and Franz the 1st , Ice Fang , I cast Riptide Charger for only 3 mana and send your Torcon back to your hand ! Then I cast Vine Charger ! "

" Tsh , I send Lone Tear to my mana zone ! "

" Do you now see the power of our love ? "

" Power of your love my ass ! I summon Triple Mouse , Decaying Savage ! I'll gain one more mana and you'll discard a card from your hand ! Then I summon Bloody Squito ! Ike , Bronze-Arm Tribe , breack his shield ! "

" Shield trigger I cast Logic Cube ! I'll search my deck and take a spell to my hand ! Hm ... I'll take Terror Pit ! My turn I cast for just 1 mana Reward of Punching and Slapping and draw a card ! Then I cast Vine Charger for 2 mana ! "

" I send Bloody Squito to my mana ! "

" Then I cast Terror Pit for 4 mana and destroy your Triple Mouse ! And finally I cast Emergency Typhoon for 1 mana and draw 2 cards then discard 1 ! Hm... I'll discard War Attack Ace Machine Tolnaidar ! "

" Heh , you're not as tough as I thought , just a spell spammer ! " Xellos said relaxed . " I summon Shadow Moon , Cursed Shade ! Now all darkness creatures get 2000 more power ! Then I also summon Carnage , Lord of the Dark Path ! Now Bronze-Arm Tribe breack another shield ike ! "

" Do now worry , Rich , you can handle it ! That fool is breacking your shields AKA giving free cards in your hand , so don't give up , my love ! " Shizuka yelled .

" Don't worry , I won't , darling ! "

" Pay attention , Shizuka ! " Rezo said . " I now discard Necrodragon Belzarogue due to your Beautician's overdrive ! And now my turn I cast Inferno Gate and bring Necrodragon Belzarogue to the battlezone ! "

" WHAT ?! " Shizuka said scarred .

Then a giant dark dragon with lots of heads appeared behind Rezo .

" Meet Necrodragon Belzarogue , his power is 14000 and he's a triple breacker ! What's the matter , Shizuka , too scary for you ? "

" The cards from my hand can't defeat this giant ... " Shizuka said and left her head down

" Don't give up , Shizuka ! " Rich yelled . " You still have Rose Castle which makes Belzarogue lose 1000 power ! You will find a way to deal wit hthis dragon , I'm sure of it ! "

" Rich is right , I must find a way ! " Shizuka said in her mind .

" Necrodragon Giland double breack her shields ! " Rezo ordered and his dragon attacked

" Beautician block it and both creatures die ! My turn I summon Lord Silver , Thunder Mecha Knight ! Lord Silver is a Shield Saver which means that if one of my shields gets broken , I'll destroy Lord Silver and the shield remains there ! "

" Heh , trying to keep your Rose Castle shield , aren't you ? "

" Heh , maybe ! I also cast Spiral Drive ! Send Belzarogue back to your hand ! "

" WHAT ?! " Rezo said angry as his dragon got sorrounded by water and dissapeared .

" You don't like it am I right ? I also use Spiral Drive's Overdrive Darkness and take Beautician back to my hand from the graveyard ! Your turn ! "

" Tsh , I summon Necrodragon Halverd ! "

" It seems that you're not quite winning , right Red Priest ? " Shizuka asked grinning . " I summon Beautician , Viral Lord of Fear and activate his overdrive ! I'll draw a card while you'll discard a card ! "

" I discard Necrodragon Belzarogue once more ! "

" Then I'll fortify another shield of mine with another Rose Castle ! Now all your creatures will lose 2000 power if you don't get rid of both of my shields ! "

" Tsh , I summon Romanoff the 1st , Lord of the Demonic Eye and put Magic Shot – Romanoff Strike to my graveyard ! " Rezo said and the giant knight with red cape , dark lord armor and 2 big lazor guns appeared behind him . " And now ike , Necrodragon Halverd , breack those 2 Rose Castle shields ! "

" Block it , Beautician ! Now my turn , I summon Sir Leopol Deenay , the Ice Fang and also cast Magic Shot – Dual Zanzibar ! Dual Zanzibar will make your Halverd lose 2000 power and also Knight Magic , since I have knights in my battlezone , your Halverd will lose 2000 more power and since both of my Rose Castles are also making him lose 2000 power , then your Halverd will lose all his 6000 power and die ! "

" Oh crap ! " Rezo said as his dragon blew up .

" Also since I've casted a spell , Sir Leopol Deenay lets me draw a card ! Do you now see that power of our love , Rezo ? "

" Tsh ... "

" Ike , Lord Silver , break his shield ! "

" Heh , my turn ! I summon Necrodragon Zanzibar ! Does he remind you of your precious Magic Shot – Dual Zanzibar ? " Rezo asked smiling .

" Oh no , then his effect .... "

" Exactly ! Necrodragon Zanzibar makes all tapped creatures lose 2000 power so bye bye , Lord Silver ! Now I attack with Romanoff the 1st and activate Inferno Gate to revive Necrodragon Belzarogue ! "

" Not that thing again ! " Shizuka said and stared at the giant dark dragon with lots of heads which appeared once more behind Rezo .

" Double breack her shields , Romanoff ! " Rezo ordered and Romanoff took out his lazor gun , charged and fired a big lazor .

" Block it , Beautician ! My turn , I cast Magic Shot – Stream Circle and send Belzarogue back to your hand ! The Knight Magic , I also send Romanoff back to your hand ! Sir Leopol Deenay lets me draw a card , so lets see what I'll get ! Perfect , I summon another Sir Leopol Deenay ! "

" Tsh , I summon Romanoff the 1st once again and add Inferno Gate in my graveyard ! Necrodragon Zanzibar breack one of her Rose Castle shields ! Heh , one down , one to go ! "

" Shield trigger I summon Marquis Aleksei , Demon Eyed Gunman ! Now my turn I evolve Marquis into Zarfeld the 2nd , Dark Knight ! I also cast Death Smoke to destroy Romanoff the 1st and Zarfeld's effect will let me cast another spell which costs less than the first , so I'll also cast Spiral Drive to send Necrodragon Zanzibar back to your hand ! And now I attack with Zarfeld , double breack his shields , ike ! "

" Gaaah ! " Rezo yelled as the giant creature slashed 2 of his shields .

" Rezo ! " Xellos yelled .

" You should worry about your problems , Xellos ! " Rich said .

" What ? "

" I now evolve Franz the 1st into Zarfeld the 2nd , Dark Knight ! "

" Not you too ! " Xellos said sweating .

" Then I cast Terror Pit and destroy your Carnage ! Thanks to Zarfeld's effect I'll cast another spell which costs less for free , so I'll also cast Riptide Charger and send Shadow moon back to your hand ! Also I'll cast Vine Charger and send Bronze-Arm Tribe to your mana zone ! Now attack , Zarfeld , double breack his shields ! Then Essence Elf breack his shield ! "

Xellos took cover as Rich's creatures attacked him and broke his shields as well .

Meanwhile at Yu , the blue haired girl opened the door which had a dragon on it . It was the door for her brother Zakira's room . She entered the room and walked calmly searching the place . There was a bed with clean sheets , a tv , a table with some chairs and a rug . The room seemed pretty suspicious , suspiciousely empty . Yu then noticed the vases which had the hearts of Zakira's minions on the table . She ran to them and looked inside them . She saw that the hearts from vases A , B , C , D , E , F , G , H , I , J , K , L , M , N , O , P and Q were missing .That was because they were all dead . The girl then saw the vases with letters R and S on them .and looked inside . She saw two red balls which were representing the hearts .

" Rich-san's and Shizuka-san's hearts ! If I return them , then they will be free ! " Yu said and took the two vases .

The girl left the vases outside and closed Zakira's door like nothing would've happened in that room . Afterwards Yu took the vases in her hands and ran with them towards the place where the duels were going on .

Back at the two duels , it seemed like Rich and Shizuka were about to defeat Rezo and Xellos . Both took cover as their shields got broken .

" Hahahahahaha ! Do you give up now , Rezo ? " Shizuka asked laughing .

" Never , the Red Priest never gives up ! " Rezo said and took one of the shields which turned itself into a card . " Shield triggers I cast Hell Scrapper ! Destroy both her Leopol Deenay's ! Then the other trigger is Inferno Sign , bring Romanoff the 1st back to the battlezone and I'll put Terror Pit to my graveyard ! "

" Oh crap ... "

" My turn , I summon Necrodragon Giland ! Now Romanoff the 1st attack and I'll activate Terror Pit to destroy Zarfeld the 2nd ! Romanoff the 1st breack her Rose Castle shield and another shield ! Heh , I've finally got rid of those Rose Castle asses ! " Rezo said releived .

" Don't you think it's over that easy ! Shield trigger I cast Terror Pit destroy Romanoff the 1st ! "

" Grrr ... "

Meanwhile at Rich's and Xellos's duel .

" Hahahahahahahahaha , lets see you defeat that , Xellos ! "

" Heh , shield trigger , I summon Torcon ! "

" Tsh , how will that weak creature help you ? " Rich laughed .

" Also shield trigger I cast Soulswap ! "

" Oh no ! "

" Oh yes ! " Xellos said smiling . " I'll send Torcon to my mana zone and replace him with Matchless Lord of Fear , Galumta ! "

" I-impossible ! " Rich said amaised .

" I also summon Carnage , Lord of the Dark Path and evolve him into Belzeber , Emperor of Death ! From now on whenever we summon a creature , we'll put a mana card in our graveyard ! Ike , Galumta , breack his shield and you cannot use any shield triggers this turn ! Also Belzeber destroy his Zarfeld the 2nd ! Heh , I end ! "

" This is not over yet ! " Rich said .

" Yeah , we can still win ! " Shizuka added .

The two then drew their next cards and both smiled . The two cards started shining , the one from Rich's hand in yellor and the one from Shizuka's hand in dark purple .

" I summon Ludvica the 2nd , God of Mystic Light ! " Shizuka said .

" I summon Leopold the 2nd , God of Mystic Light ! " Rich said .

Then 2 giant creatures appeared behind the 2 lovers . Both were robots with lots of weapons , the one behind Shizuka being blue and also having a shield which looked like a turtle , while the one behind Rich was yellow and had a balance and a bow with arrows

" These 2 creatures are godlink creatures ! Apart they are wealkings , but together they are invincible ! " Shizuka said .

" These two creatures represent our love , and we shall do whatever it takes to god link them with their pair ! " Rich added . " When I summon Leopold I'll search my deck and take a knight card to my hand , so I'll take Ludvica the 2nd , God of Mystic Light ! Heh , it seems that my creature will soon meet its pair ! "

" Not quite , becuase you'll also have to put a mana to your graveyard due to Belzeber's effect ! " Xellos said .

" Yes , and even so I still have enough mana to summon Ludvica ! "

" Oh crap... "

" I now summon Ludvica the 2nd , God of Mystic Light ! Godlink ! My two creatures shall unite and become Ludvica the 2nd Leopold the 2nd , God of Mystic Light ! "

" Yay , you did it , Rich ! " Shizuka cheered him .

" Thank you , my love ! This one is for you ! Ludvica the 2nd Leopold the 2nd destroy Galumta ! "

" Gulp , my turn ! " Xellos said sweating and drew his next card . " Oh yeah ! You're going down , Rich ! "

" What ? "

" I summon Carnage , Lord of the Dark Path and sacrifice one of my mana ! And now I evolve Carnage into AZAGHAST , TYRANT OF SHADOWS !!!!! "

" Oh no !!!!!!!!! "

Then a giant dark lord wearing a shiny blue armor appeared behind Xellos which smiled .

" Belzeber breack his final shield ! " the priest ordered .

" Sh-shield trigger ! I cast Logic Cube and take Terror Pit in my hand ! " Rich said with a lost voice .

" You're finished ! " Xellos said with an optimistic voice .

Meanwhile at Shizuka's and Rezo's duel .

" Heh , I now summon Dark Lupia ! And now vortex evolution ! I evolve Dark Lupia and Necrodragon Giland into DEATH PHOENIX AVATAR OF DOOM !!! " Rezo yelled and a giant phoenix made of dark fire appeared behind him . " Ike , Death Phoenix , THROW HER FINAL SHIELDS TO THE GRAVEYARD !!!! "

The giant phoenix then roared and fired 2 lazors over Shizuka's final shields destroying them . Shizuka saw that the shields were Chief De Baula , Machine King of Mystic Light and Spiral Gate . She then got angry because she couldn't use her shield trigger Spiral Gate because of Rezo's Death Phoenix .

" I still have a chance ! If I draw the right card ... " Shizuka said but then she saw that the next card from her deck was shining yellow . " Yes , Rich , thank you for helping me ! That power of our love shall suceed ! "

Shizuka's hand then glew dark pink mixed with yellow as she drew the next card and showed it to Rezo .

" I summon Leopold the 2nd , God of Mystic Light ! "

" I-impossible ! " Rezo said amaised .

" When Leopold is summoned I'll search my deck and take a knight card ! I'll take Chief De Baula , Machine King of Mystic Light which I also summon ! When Chief De Baula is summoned I'll take a spell back to my hand from my graveyard ! I'll take Terror Pit ! And now godlink ! Ludvica the 2nd Leopold the 2nd ! Witness the power of our love , Rezo ! Ludvica the 2nd Leopold the 2nd destroy his Death Phoenix ! "

The two creatures which were now united in one charged both their guns and fired them towards Rezo destroying his Death Phoenix .

" Tsh , now that you've destroyed my Death Phoenix , you'll have to discard that Terror Pit from your hand ! Now my turn I cast Critical Blade , destroy Chief De Baula ! "

" It's over , Red Priest ! Ludvica the 2nd Leopold the 2nd breack his final shields ike !!!! "

The two united their creatures and pointed their guns towards Rezo and again fired but this time with all their powers breacking Rezo's final shields . Rezo also got wounded a bit because of the lazors and the shield shards which hit him .

" Hahahahahaha , give up , Rezo , you cannot defeat the power of our love ! " Shizuka laughed .

" Tsh , I feel sorry for you , girl ! " Rezo said with a serious voice .

" What ? Why do you feel sorry for me ? "

" Because you lost ! Mana Vortex ! I summon Sky Garuda , Super Divine Dragon ! "

Then a giant dark dragon with big wings appeared behind Rezo and roared hard .

" It can't be ! " Shizuka said scarred .

" It's over you two , we won ! " Xellos said smiling . " And now Azaghast Tyrant of Shadows ... "

" Sky Garuda , Super Divine Dragon ... " Rezo said .

Suddenly they all heared a yell from the darkness . They all turned their heads and saw Yu running as fast as she could towards them .

" Y-Yu-sama , what are you doing here ? " Rich asked .

" Please stop evreything this instant !!!!! " Yu yelled and finally reached the dueling place . " Mister Rezo and mister Xellos , I beg of you , spare their lifes ! "

" And why should we do that ? " Xellos asked .

" Yeah , they would stand in our way ! " Rezo added .

" No , they'll not , please , listen to me ! I don't want evreything to end up bad again ! " Yu said with a decided voice .

" What should we do , Rezo ? " Xellos asked .

" I say we wait to see what Yu is up to and if she does something suspicious , we kill her along with the two ! "

Yu then turned to Rich and Shizuka which were still amaised that they weren't dead by now .

" Why did you stop them , Yu-sama ? " Rich asked .

" Yeah , you know that Zakira-sama would kill us anyway if he finds out that we lost ! " Shizuka added .

" No he won't ! " Yu said and showed the two vases .

" Shizuka , those are ... "

" I know , Rich , she now has them ... "

" Take your hearts back ! I am giving your freedom once again ! " Yu said and threw the two vases towards Rich and Shizuka .

The two closed their eyes as the vases broke up and two red balls flew towards them and got absorbed in their bodies . Rich and Shizuka then got their chests up and yelled as the hearts entered their bodies again . Rich and Shizuka then glowed red .

" What is happening ? " Xellos asked .

" They're gaining control over themselves again or better yet , they're gaining back their freedom ! " Rezo answered .

After a few minutes Rich and Shizuka stopped yelling and glowing red . They were finally normal . Rich then stared in Shizuka's eyes and the girl did the same . They had a very powerful feeling , like their love was more powerful than ever now that they were free .

" Rich ... "

" Shizuka ... "

" At last ! " Shizuka said while Rich embraced her .

" We are free ! Free to go wherever we want ! No one can stand in our way now , not even that blasted Zakira ! " Rich said with a happy voice .

" My dear Rich , I've waited for this day to come for a long time ! " Shizuka said and cried because of happyness .

" Please don't cry , my dear Shizuka , an angel like you donsen't have to cry , it ruins your pure beauty ! " Rich said and whiped her tears off . " There , you're as beautyful as the first sun I've seen in my first day of life ! "

" And your eyes are as beautyful as the pure crystal water from the mountain rivers ! I've never been happy like this in my entire life ! " Shizuka said and started dancing along with Rich .

" From now on I wish that my life will be covered by your protective care , dear Shizuka ! I do not wish to be protected by anyone else ! "

" Neither do I , Rich ! I feel that God blessed me by Yu-sama's doing ! "

" Speaking about that , thank you for what you've did to us , Yu-sama ! We'll be forever thankful for giving our lifes back ! " Rich said and bowed along with Shizuka .

" You don't have to bow in front of me and you also don't have to call me 'sama' ! " the blue haired girl said with a caring voice . " I do not wish for you to be my sertvants ! My wish for you is to be free and to enjoy the rest of your lifes together ! "

" Really ? Thank you very much ! " Shizuka said .

" Let's go , my beloved Shizuka ! The gates of the vast world are now open for us ! Let's not lose this final chance of freedom ! " Rich said and helped Shizuka get up .

" Forever shall I spend my life with you and forever will I be on your side , because you're the only one which is lighting my day in stormy times and the only one which keeps me warm on winter nights ! Oh , dear Rich , lets go ! "

" How romantic ! " Rezo said with tears falling from his blind eyes . " I wish for you two to discover all the beauty from this world which I couldn't ! Go on your way and never fear to risk because there's someone up there which is always keeping an eye on you ! "

" Oh great , Rezo is now a sentimental dude ! Will you guys please stop the soap opera ? We now have 5 hours till Tarja finishes the Ball of Awakening ! " Xellos said .

" Okay , farewell for now , evreyone ! We wish you all the luck from the world and may God help you on your quest ! " Rich and Shizuka said and ran away .

Rezo and Xellos turned to the two which were running away , even if Rezo couldn't see them running . They were both feeling happy for them . When They turned back to Yu , the blue haired girl had dissapeared . Rezo then started packing his cards as Xellos talked

" Didnt knew you were a sentimental guy , Rezo ! "

" Spare me , Xellos, I'm a human while you're a monster ! The difference between us is that we humans have feelings ! " Rezo said . " Okay , it's time to go now ! "

" Got it ! "

Meanwhile at the Ball of Awakening room . The ball's fires were becoming extremely big and the room was awfully hot . We now find in the room Tarja singing with her divine voice , Zakira staring at the ball and Marcelo , Dimmu Borgir , U , V and Xanagazu awaiting for orders . Suddenly Yu entered the room .

" Where have you been , Yu ? " Zakira asked .

" I was tired and went to relax . On my way back I've noticed Rich and Shizuka get killed by Rezo and Xellos and ... "

" WHAT ?! Rich and Shizuka lost ?? " Zakira asked angry .

" Haha , so this means that there are only 3 minions left and your sister ! " Tarja laughed and stopped singing . " I can almost taste the feel of freedom ! "

" Don't get too excited , Tarja ! " Zakira said and a dark aura sorrounded him . " I SHALL NOW ALLOW THEM TO INTERFEER IN MY PLANS ANYMORE !!!! "

Then the whole UFO started shaking as Zakira spread his dark aura in the whole room . Tarja then grabbed a statue , while Yu and the other minions just fell and hit wall by wall . Zakira then made an evil laugh and reached his hand in the air yelling :

" THE INTRUDERS ARE FINISHED HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!! "

" I don't like the sound of that ... " Tarja said sweating .


	47. Fight of the V's

The UFO castle kept shaking as Zakira took out the uncompleted Proof of Duelmaster with his right hand and reached the hand towards the Ball of Awakening . The giant ball of fire then threw lots of flames towards the uncompleted blue jewel and the Proof also threw a blue ray towards the flames . The two supernatural energies then mixed up and threw lots of lightnings trough the room and the UFO castle .

" Gaah , what's happenning , Zakira ! " Tarja asked and hardly dodged some lightnings .

" With the power of the Ball and of the Proof I'll destroy another part of my castle and then the intruders will leave me alone once and for all !!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!! "

" Okay , you've completely lost your mind ! " Tarja said sweating .

Zakira may be a maniac , but he was right ! The lightnings which went outside the room crashed pillars of the UFO castle and made some parts of it fall . We now see Benny Haha and his robot falling from the castle .

" AAAAAAA !!! I shall not give up that easy ! " Benny yelled and pressed some buttons . " Go , my super powered robot ! Fight like a can ! Show Zakira what you've got ! "

The robot then fired lots of lazors destroying the parts of the castle which were falling .

" BELALALALALALALALAAAAAA , MY ROBOT IS THE BEST !!!! " Benny laughed . " BEEEELALAALALALALALALA , I'M THE BEST ! I'M THE ... "

Then a big part of the 2nd floor fell on Benny's robot causing them both to fall . The robot got maltfunctioned because of the hit and couldn't take the big weight . As they were falling , Benny was yelling :

" You won this fight , Zakira , but you'll regret this day ! Maybe not today , not tomorrow , but very soon , AND FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIIIIIIIIIFE !!!! "

Meanwhile at the upper floors which were also decomposing fast . We find Kai , Ayumi , George and the Lordi band all running to not fall .

" Oh crap , we won't make it !!!!! " Ayumi yelled .

" NOOO , I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE AS A VIRGIN !!!!! " George cried .

" We'll make it !!! " OX yelled and caught evreyone in his big horns . " Hold on , guys , this is gonna be a fast ride !! "

OX then ran with them all like hell towards the first stairs he seeked , but as they were about to make it , the stairs got hit by a lightning and burned down . Evreyone was shocked about what happened . Kai then jumped off OX's horns and said :

" Not a 5 stars hotel on your horns , but still ... We can't reach Zakira , so there's one thing left to do ! "

" Beg for him to have mercy ? " George asked .

" Hell no ! Since Awa can't teleport us there due to the magic barrier , our last sollution is to get back on the ground and get the plane ! "

" But Kai , how are we gonna get the plane when we're at 1000 meters in air ? "

" Easy , Mr . Lordi , WE JUMP !!!! "

" Jump ? " Mr . Lordi asked sweating .

" YAAAAAAY , LETS JUMP !!!! " Amen , OX , Kita and Awa yelled and jumped off .

" How are they gonna land ? " Ayumi asked sweating .

" Harder than our songs , that's for sure ! " Mr . Lordi said . " Anyway , lets go ! "

Mr . Lordi then took out his bat wings and grabbed the three in his hands . Afterwards , the Greatest Khan of them all jumped off the UFO flying .

" I can fly ! " Mr . Lordi said happy .

" O rly ? " a white owl asked from a tree .

Meanwhile at Rezo and Xellos , the two wizards were climbing the stairs towards the final level of the UFO castle where the Ball of Awakening room was situated . As they were climbing , they were having a short chat .

" Hey , Rezo , I just wanted to ask you , what are you gonna do when we reach the Ball of Awakening room ? "

" Why do you want to know , Xellos ? "

" I'm just curious ... "

" Fine , when I'll reach the Ball of Awakening room I'll challenge Zakira and after I defeat him I'll take the uncomplete Proof and unite it with my shard , but if White is there then we'll fight together against Zakira and split the Proof in half ! "

" In other words if White won't be there , the deal's off ! "

" Exactly ! "

" You're clever , Rezo , I like this side of yours ! " Xellos said .

" Wait , what's that sound ? " Rezo asked looking worried .

" What sound ? "

In the next moment the floors under them and the stairs started desintegrating . Rezo and Xellos ran as fast as they could but in the end the stairs under them desintegrated and they were about to fall . Rezo then threw his staff on the last level of the UFO which was the only one remaining and also grabbed the floor with his right hand and with his left hand he grabbed Xellos's arm .

" Aaaah , Rezo , don't let go of me ! " Xellos yelled scarred .

" You're too heavy ! What have you ate at breakfast ? " Rezo asked sweating .

" It's a secret ! "

Suddenly a lightning came from the Ball of Awakening room and hit the two wizards . Rezo managed to jump to the last floor , but he had to let go of Xellos's hand for that , so Xellos fell from the UFO . As Rezo landed on the UFO , he took his staff and said :

" Tsh , like I needed your help , Xellos ! Zakira , you're going down ! "

Meanwhile at Kokujo and Mimi . The two were walking on the dark corridor which was leading towards the Ball of Awakening room . Suddenly an earthquake appeared and the two fell on the floor . When they opened their eyes , they saw a big wall appearing between the 2 of them and in the end separating them . Kokujo yelled Mimi's name and hit the wall with his fists , but no use . Mimi on the other hand didn't want to lose time and started walking on her own .

Meanwhile , at the Ball of Awakening room . The things finally calmed down . The room was upside down and Marcelo and Dimmu Borgir were dizzy . U and V were trying to get ready , because they knew that they were next to duel . Xanagazu was helping Yu to get up , because all that hitting walls hurt the girl . Zakira was staring at the Ball of Awakening which had an enormous power , although it was incomplete .

" When this thing gets finished , I'll rule the world ! " Zakira said grinning .

" So you're gonna act almighty again and keep long speeches about your evil plans or what ? " Tarja asked looking bored .

" You shut up and get back to singing ! Soon , no one will stop me , not even The Knight , HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!! "

Tarja then sighed and started singing The Pharaoh Sails to Orion . Just then someone knocked the door of the room . It meant that the intruders have come . Zakira then told his minions to back off and he walked to the door and said :

" Who's there ? "

" Pizza delivery ! "

" PIZZA ?! Hey , did someone order any pizza ? " Zakira asked his minions and they all shook their heads meaning 'no' . " Well I don't remember ordering any pizza ... "

Zakira then opened the door and saw Toto with a fake moustache and holding lots of pizza boxes . Evreyone then started sweating as the clown said :

" Pizza delivery for you guys ! "

" Er , Toto , this is your worst disguise ever ! " Zakira said sweating .

" Gosh , White-sama was right , I'm not a good costume maker ! And mother was also right , I should've been a bus driver ! " Toto said dissapointed .

" Tsh , you guys can take care of this traitor and ... "

Before Zakira could finish his sentence , White got out from all the pizza boxes and threw pizzas on him saying : SURPRISE ! Zakira fell on the floor full of ketchup and cheese still shocked of what happened . White then cleaned the pizza off him and said :

" Zakira , we finally meet ! "

" Well well , the traitors have returned to their master ! Tell me , White , don't you and Toto still want to work with me ? I can help you , White , kill your brother , Kokujo ! " Zakira said .

" And be your servant once more ? NEVER ! I , White , serve nobody ! "

" Then why are you here , White ? "

" I'm here to steal your uncomplete Proof of Duelmaster to unite it with my shard ! Afterwards I'll use the Proof's power to steal Kokujo's Dark Saber and make all my enemies kneel before me ! "

" This won't happen ! " Zakira said angry . " Ubabel , Vyse , they're all yours ! "

" Understood , Zakira-sama ! " the two said and threw off their robes .

Ubabel was an indian boy with white hair and dressed in yellow clothes . Vyse was a boy with black hair which reached his eye brows in the front and his shoulders in the back . He wore a blue shirt and black pants .

" What the ... Ubabel ? But I thought your soul was in my Arcadia Saber ! " White said .

" Well , White-sama , this just reminded me , why didn't you use the Arcadia Saber till now ? It would've made our job easier ! " Toto said .

White then tried to make the Arcadia Saber appear in his hand , but no use . He then realised that only if Ubabel dies , his Arcadia Saber will come back .

Vyse on the other hand was thinking at what happened in his past . Even though Zakira was the one which 'adopted' him and he was between the founding members of Zakira's team , he betrayed Zakira when he found out that he wants to take over the world . After betraying Zakira , Vyse joined up Shori Kirifuda and his resistence team against Zakira and followed him at the World Tournament . When Zakira and Shori had the final duel which was about to decide who was going to get the hands on the Proof of Duelmaster , it was Vyse , not Yaesal , the one which launched the Proof in air and separated it into 6 cards . After Shori's loss , Vyse dueled Zakira and got killed . The final words he said to Zakira were : " Good bye , father ... "

The flashback ended as Vyse said in his mind :

" That was the past ... now I am evil and I am serving Zakira ! I must proove that I'm still worthy to be his minion ! "

White and Toto then took out their glowing decks and challenged Ubabel and Vyse to a duel . Ubabel accepted from the start , but Vyse said :

" So you must be the one which replaced me ! Tsh , you , letter W ? You don't seem powerful at all ! I'll prove it to you , White ! "

Vyse finally took out his glowing deck and accepted the challenge . And so the duels started . Zakira and his minions were watching them , while Tarja was singing towards the Ball of Awakening . The duels were : Ubabel VS Toto and Vyse VS White . Some turns have passed since the 2 duels started . Ubabel had Bronze-Arm Tribe and Skysword , the Savage Vizier in the battlezone and 6 shields , while Toto had El Kaiou , Spirit Mecha King and Transparent Bullet Soul – Skull Hunter in the battlezone and 5 shields . It was Toto's turn .

" CAACACACACACACACA I cast Magic Shot – Chain Spark and tap your Skysword ! And now El Kaiou destroy Skysword and Skull Hunter breack his shield ! You're letter U in Zakira's team , Ubabel , while I was letter T ! If I manage to defeat you , then I've reached a whole new level CAAAACACACACACACACACACA !!! " Toto laughed .

" Don't you think that you'll reach that level easy , clown ! " Ubabel said and use his dark eye ability to see what card was coming next at his deck . ( the next cards were : Skysword , Masai Daguras , Aqua Surfer and Al Babylon ) " Perfect ! I cast Transmogrify and destroy my Bronze-Arm Tribe and also replace him with the next creature from my deck ! Oh , how great , the next creature is Skysword ! I'll get a mana and another shield ! How convenient ! I also cast another Transmogrify and destroy my Skysword to replace him with another creature from my deck ! Oh look , it's Al Babylon , Divine Blue Dragon ! How perfect ! I end for now ! "

" Grr ... my turn I summon Sealed Devil Neuro Marvas and since El Kaiou and Skull Hunter are Great Mecha Kings , I'll draw 2 cards ! Tsh , thanks to your al Babylon , when I breack your shields , you may choose them instead of me and you have that Dark Eye ability so you'll surely choose shield triggers ! I end for now ! "

" Wise choice , Toto , but don't think it will be enough to help you ! I cast Energy Stream and draw 2 cards , and now I summon Aqua Super Emeral and replace a shield with a card from my hand ! " Ubabel said and afterwards he used his Dark Eye ability and looked at Toto's shields . " Al Babylon breack those 2 shields ! "

Toto took cover as the blue dragon fired a lazor and broke 2 of his shields .

Meanwhile at Vyse's and White's duel . Vyse had Sarius Vizier of Suppression , Bronze-Arm Tribe and Skysword the Savage Vizier in the battlezone and 6 shields , while White had Murmur Apostle of Formation , Bloody Shadow Mystic Light Death Knight and Gregorias Mystic Light Reaper in the battlezone and 5 shields . It was Vyse's turn .

" Heh , I summon Valkyer , Starstorm Elemental ! " Vyse said smiling .

" Tsh , then I summon Super Trash Train , Fuuma Devil ! " White said and a red train with feet and horns at the locomotive appeared behind him .

" Time for some fun ! I summon Courtney , Fairy of the Summer Breeze and also cast SUPER SPARK !!! Tap all of White's creatures ! "

" Oh crap ... " White said sweating .

" Valkyer destroy his Super Trash Train so he won't draw any cards after the destruction of his creatures ! Then Sarius destroy his Murmur and also Skysword suicide with Bloody Shadow ! Hah , you have only Gregorias left in the battlezone ! Lets see how you take care of that , White ! "

" Heh , I'll fortify one of my shields with Silver Glory , Invincible Fortress ! " White said grinning . " Now as long as my Silver Glory shield isn't breacked , all my creatures can destroy your creatures regardless of their power ! "

" Grrrr..... " Vyse said angry .

" Gregorias take out Valkyer ! I end my turn ! "

" Don't you think it's over that easy ! I summon Spirit Rider Ragmarl ! When Ragmarl is summoned we'll both put a creature of ours in our mana zone ! I'll put Sarius ! "

" Tsh , I'll put Gregorias ! "

" I also summon Mist Rias , Sonic Guardian ! Now whenever we summon creatures I'll draw a card for each creature summoned ! " Vyse said smiling . " And now Courtney breack his shield ! Your turn ! "

" Tsh , I summon Bega , Decaying Vizier ! Bega will give me one more shield and you'll discard a card from your hand ! " White said and Vyse discarded Elupheus , Lord of Spirits . " Heh , I end my turn ! "

" Tsh , you'll be easier than I thought ... "

Back at Toto's and Ubabel's duel . More turns have passed and Toto had War Attack Ace Machine Tolnaidar and 2 Skull Hunters in the battlezone and 2 shields , while Ubabel had Tajimal Vizier of Aqua and Sea King Dragon Saint Last Avatar in the battlezone and 3 shields left . It was Toto's turn .

" And now I summon Iron Maskman Brikion and use his Thrilling Three effect ! I'll reveal the next 3 cards from my deck ! ( the cards were : Petrova Channeler of Suns , Ba Keen Super Electric Engineer and Invincible Giant Gomach V ) Since Ba Keen and Gomach V are Great Mecha Kings , I'll put Valiant Spark and Aqua Surfer from my mana zone to my shields ! CAAACACACACACACACACA who's the loser now , Ubabel ? My 2 Skull Hunters breack his shields , ike ! " Toto ordered and the 2 blue robots jumped towards Ubabel and smashed both of his shields .

" Hah , shield trigger I cast Natural Snare , send one of those Skull Hunters to your mana zone ! " Ubabel said smiling . " And now my turn , I cast Transmogrify and destroy your Tolnaidar replacing him with the next card from your deck ! ( the next card was Murmur , Apostle of Formation ) I also summon Masai Daguras , Matchless Totem ! Now whenever Masai Daguras breacks any of your shields , you cannot use the shield triggers of those shields ! Hah , you're finished , Toto ! Sea King Dragon Saint Last Avatar double breack his shields ! "

Toto took cover as the giant dragon fired a lazor and broke 2 of his shields . The clown saw that he didn't get any trigger , but he drew his next card and smiled .

" I summon Chief De Baula , Machine King of Mystic Light and return Magic Shot – Chain Spark to my hand ! And now I cast Magic Shot – Chain Spark and tap Tajimal ! Knight Magic , I also tap Masai Daguras ! Now Brikion destroy Masai Daguras ! CAACACACACACACACACACACA I still rule ! And now Skull Hunter breack his final shield CAAACACACACAACACACACACACACACACA !!!!!!! " Toto laughed .

" Laugh your ass how much you want , stupid clown ! " Ubabel said . " Shield trigger I summon Aqua Surfer send Skull Hunter back to your hand ! "

" Oh crap ... " Toto said sweating .

" Your creatures are only blockers which can't attack me ! I'll win this one for sure ! I summon Aqua Super Emeral and another Tajimal , Vizier of Aqua ! And now ike , Aqua Surfer , breack that shield ! I end ! "

" Sh-shield trigger I cast Valiant Spark tap all of his creatures ! "

" Like that would do you any good ! You have one shield left and no creatures which can give me the final attack and even though I have no more shields , I have 3 creatures which can attack you next turn , so you're finished ! " Ubabel said with a superior voice .

" Oh crap , I'm in danger ! " Toto said sweating hard .

Meanwhile at White's and Vyse's duel . White had only Bega in the battlezone and 4 shields left , while Vyse had Marushias , Spirit of the Sun and Sarius , Vizier of Suppression in the battlezone and 3 shields left . It was White's turn .

" And now I summon Yurius , Spirit of Thunder ! " White said and a white angel robot dressed in a knight armor appeared behind him .

" I summon Aeris , Flight Elemental and another Sarius ! And now Marushias breack his shield ! "

" My turn , I summon Light Divine Dragon Spell Dell Fin ! " White said and a golden dragon appeared behind him . " Spell Dell Fin has a power of 6000 and when he comes in the battlezone you'll play the game showing the cards from your hand to me ! He also gets 2000 power for each spell from your hand and you cannot cast anymore spells ! How was this for a 'pathetic repalcement' ? "

Vyse got angry and showed White the cards from his hand . They were Lightning Kid , Spirit of Divine Armaments and Faerie Life . Faerie Life was a spell . It was Vyse's turn . The boy's hand glew powerfully as he drew his next card and grinned . He then added Faerie Life to his mana and yelled :

" YOU'RE FINISHED , WHITE !!!! I EVOLVE AERIS INTO ALPHADIOS , LORD OF SPIRITS !!!!!!! "

Then the room got filled by an amaising light as the holy ruler of all light , the giant golden angel with 6 swords appeared in the room behind Vyse . Tarja was more than amaised of what happened . It was the first time she saw real duels as well .

" Zakira ! What's going on ? " she asked .

" I'll tell you what's going on ! Vyse is about to win this match and very soon I'll rule the world ! Go , Vyse , make me proud ! "

" Yes , Zakira-sama ! " Vyse said and then turned back to White . " You don't have what it takes to be a true Light duelist ! You might as well give up ! "

" Tsh , I'll never give up to the likes of you ! " White answered .

" Fine then , it was nice meeting you ! ALPHADIOS BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELDS IKEEEEE !!!!!!! "

The angel then made a giant lazor ball and casted it on White's last shields breacking them , including the Silver Glory , Invincible Fortress shield . White took cover from Alphadios's great power . Ubabel and Vyse then laughed as hard as they could and said :

" Give up ! You guys cannot defeat us ! "

White and Toto then stared at eachother .

" White-sama , you're the boss , please tell me what to do ! " Toto said .

" Continue your duel , Toto ! If we shall die , then we shall die with honor ! And if only I shall die , then you're free , Toto ! " White answered .

" White-sama.... "

Both White and Toto couldn't believe that this was actually the end for them . Toto just couldn't stand to live a life without his precious master . Who would then yell at him , or play video games with him or have fun with him , or take him to new adventures ? But in the end , he knew that he had to continue his duel , so he drew his next card . White also took the broken shields to his hand .

" So , do you give up , Toto ? " Ubabel asked .

" You're finished , White , Marushias totome .... " Vyse said and was about to win .

Then both Toto and White smiled . Ubabel and Vyse got shocked because of that .

" I evolve Chief De Baula into Invincible Giant Omegablack Z ! " Toto said .

" WHAAAAAAAT ?! " Ubabel yelled .

Then a giant robot having heads for each maamal and also a human head apeared behind Toto which was laughing as hell .

" THAT'S IT I'VE REACHED A WHOLE NEW LEVEL ! I'VE DEFEATED UBABEL !!! CAAAAAAACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACA !!!!!!! "

" I-impossible ! That clown defeated me ! " Ubabel said and fell on his knees .

" Say goodbye , loser ! OMEGABLACK Z TOTOMEDA !!!! "

The robot then fired lots of lazors towards the scarred indian boy killing him . His soul then appeared in the air and went towards White's hand uniting with it . It meant that White got his Arcadia Saber back . White then showed Vyse one of the cards he got in his hand saying :

" Not so fast ! Shield trigger I cast Super Spark ! "

" It can't be !!!! " Vyse yelled shocked .

" Tap all his cretures this instant !!!!! And now time to show you , Vyse , how REAL Light duelists act ! First of all they don't act almighty in front of others saying that you're better ! Second of all , they do this ! I evolve Yurius into ALPHADIOS , LORD OF SPIRITS !!!!!! " White yelled and another Alphadios appeared in the room behind him this time . And the final thing they do is win a duel with honor ! Light Divine Dragon Spell Dell Fin double breack his shields ! Bega breack his final shield ! "

Vyse took cover as all his shields got broken . He saw that one of his shields was Super Spark , but he couldn't use it thanks to White's Spell Dell Fin . Vyse then closed his eyes and said with a releived voice :

" I've underestimated you , White ! You really are a great duelist ! Go on , finish me off ! I've been waiting to go back in my sleep of death for a long time ! "

" Okay , Vyse ! ALPHADIOS , LORD OF SPIRITS , TOTOMEDA !!!! "

The giant golden angel then made an enormous lazor ball with its hands and casted it towards the boy which with his eyes closed embraced death saying to Zakira :

" Forgive me for dissapointing you ... father ! "

After the duels were over , White and Toto packed their cards and turned their heads towards Zakira . Zakira was staring at the ground saying with the voice of an angry parent :

" Vyse ... "

" Zakira , you're next on my list ! Get ready to fight ! " White said and showed his glowing deck . " This time you're going down ! "

" Time to break up this party ! " Zakira said and pressed an emergency button from the wall .

In the next moment the whole Ball of Awakening room started shaking again . Zakira grabbed a hold of Tarja so she won't fall and his minions grabbed a hold of his statues . White and Toto fell out from the room and saw the the room was going up to the roof .

" W-what should we do now , White-sama ? " Toto asked .

" We're going to the roof ! Hurry , there's no time to waste ! There are only 4 hours left till Tarja finishes the Ball of Awakening ! " White said and started running .

" After you , White-sama !! " Toto replied and ran as well .

Meanwhile , at the roof . Tarja kept singing towards the Ball of Awakening attentionally watched by Marcelo and Dimmu Borgir . Zakira was staring at the Ball of Awakening's flames which were almost complete . He then turned to Xanagazu and Yu saying :

" If White and Toto have reached the Ball of Awakening room , this must mean that some intruders are still in the castle ! Xanagazu , you go and find them ! "

" Yes , Zakira-sama ! " Xanagazu said and left .

" Yu , I have to discuss a little matter with you ! " Zakira then said turning to his sister .

" What is it , brother ? "

" I've managed to copy the info of a few of White's cards after that duel and I've created more copies of those cards ! I want to help you rebuild your deck to make it stronger ! "

" Brother , you haven't did this in years ! Lets do it ! " Yu said with an excited voice .

Meanwhile at a strange dueling room filled with stained glasses . We find Mimi walking in it without any clue of where was she .

" Hello , is anyone here ? " she asked , but then she heared some footsteps . " Who's there ? Show yourself ! "

Suddenly , out of the darkness came two strange figures . They approached the girl slowly . Mimi then saw them better and got shocked . She then said with an almost happy voice :

" Hakuoh-sama ! "

The two figures were White and Toto .


	48. Mimi and White

The storm above Zakira's UFO had finally stopped , but even so , a much greater storm was about to come . The Ball of Awakening was almost complete and a part of Tarja's rescuers was kicked out of the UFO . The situation wasn't very pink for poor Tarja .

Meanwhile , at the stained glass room , Mimi had met White and Toto and deep inside her , she was happy that her Hakuoh was still alive .

" Well well , we meet again , Tasogare Mimi ! " White said .

" Hakuoh-sama ... " the girl said looking lost .

" Is there a problem ? Now I would like to go and find the roof , so if you don't mind , please get off my way so I can continue my quest ! "

" Hold it right there ! "

" CAAAAAAAA ! How dare you say this to my White-sama !!!! " Toto yelled angry .

" He's not your White-sama ! He's my Hakuoh-sama ! And I shall bring him back with all costs ! " Mimi said and took out her glowing deck . " I challenge you to a duel ! "

" Heh , is this really what you want , Tasogare Mimi ? Fine , I accept ! " White said and took out his glowing deck .

" SHIELDS UP !!! " both yelled .

" Cacacacaca , this will be interesting ! " Toto laughed .

And so the duel between Mimi and White had begun .

Meanwhile , at the roof . As Tarja was still singing for the Ball of Awakening , Zakira and Yu were working on Yu's deck .

" All civilisations ? But that kind of deck would be pretty unstable , brother ! " Yu said sweating .

" Trust me , Yu , it will be very powerful ! " Zakira said and took out some cards . " You can use this shield trigger for emergency situations ! "

" B-but brother , that would make me summon lots of creatures in my opponent's turn ! A big creature spam ! "

" Exactly ! "

Suddenly , Xanagazu came back from the UFO and bowed to Zakira . Zakira then left Yu alone for a few moments and walked to the woman with X helmet saying :

" Well , Xanagazu , what's the report ? "

" Zakira-sama , I haven't seen any other intruders except for Tasogare Mimi and White with his clown Toto ! And guess what , Mimi and White have started a duel ! "

" A duel you say ? Hm....interesting ! Since White was letter W in my team , he'll be a tough challenge for Mimi , hehehe ! "

Back at White's and Mimi's duel . 3 turns have passed and it was Mimi's turn . The girl drew her next card and said :

" I summon Emeral ! I'll now replace one of my shields with a card from my hand ! "

" My turn , I cast Magic Shot – Glory Gate ! I'll reveal the next 3 cards from my deck and add a Knight in my hand ! Hm ... I'll add Gregorias , Mystic Light Reaper ! Also Knight Magic ! Since I have Bloody Shadow , Mystic Light Death Knight , I'll do this thing again ! This time I'll add Yurius , Spirit of Thunder to my hand ! " White said .

" My turn , I cast Spiral Gate , send Bloody Shadow back to your hand ! Emeral breack his shield , ike ! "

" Now I summon Gregorias , Mystic Light Reaper and take Glory Gate to my hand ! "

" I summon Qurian and draw a card ! Then I summon Aqua Guard ! "

" I summon Bega , Decaying Vizier ! Bega will give me one more shield , then you'll discard a card from your hand ! "

Mimi discarded Emperor Marco , but she wasn't that angry because of that .

" Your water deck also has some shield triggers ! Why does it make me remember a certain girl ? " White asked himself . " She must be from Hakuoh's memories for sure ! "

" He's thinking about me ! " Mimi said in her mind . " Hakuoh-sama must still exist deep inside White ! "

" Come on , Mimi , it's your turn ! "

" Right ... I evolve Aqua Guard into Crystal Paladin ! When Crystal Paladin is summoned , all blockers are sent back to their owners hands , so bye bye , Gregorias ! And now Emeral breack his shield ! Qurian breack his shield ! Crystal Paladin breack his shield ! "

White stood there as Mimi's creatures broke 3 of his shields . The boy was calm as if nothing happened .

" I cast Magic Shot – Glory Gate ! This time I'll take Neo Gryphis , Mystic Light Emperor to my hand ! I also summon Murmur , Apostle of Formation ! Gravity Zero , I summon Bloody Shadow , Mystic Light Death Knight ! Bega , destroy her Emeral ! "

" Okay , Hakuoh-sama will be a harder challenge ! But this deck is great against blockers , I just need a good card ! " Mimi said in her mind and drew her next card . " What the ... Crystal Zweilancer ? It's an 8 mana creature ! But right now I only have 7 mana , I must wait a turn to summon him ! "

" What the , Tasogare Mimi dosen't do anything this turn ? CAAACACACACAACA , White-sama is sure to win now ! Finish her off , White-sama !!! " Toto laughed .

" My turn , I evolve Bloody Shadow into Holy Gaia , Queen Alcadeias ! " White said and a giant female angel wit hdark golden armor appeared behind him . " Queen Alcadeias , double breack her shields ! "

The whole UFO shook as the creature attacked . On the roof evreyone was panicked except for Zakira .

" Oh great , what is going on now , Zakira ? " Tarja asked and took hold of a statue so she won't fall of the UFO .

" White is having a duel ! " Zakira answered .

" God , if I'll survive all this , I'll charge you for kidnapping me and putting my life in danger a dozen times ! You'd better get a good lawyer , Zakira ! " Tarja warned him .

Back at the duel . Toto was laughing hard because White was about to win .

" CAAACACACACACACACACACACACACA !!!! Queen Alcadeias has a power of 9000 , is a double breacker and as long as its in the battlezone , Mimi can't cast any spells which don't share at least 2 civilisations ! And since her deck has only Water in it , she won't cast any spell ! CAAACACACACACACACACACACACACACA !!!! "

" This dosen't mean I won't get any shield trigger ! " Mimi said smiling and took one of her shields which turned itself into a card . " Shield trigger , I summon Aqua Surfer ! "

" WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ?! " Toto yelled .

" Send Murmur back to his hand ! That's it , he has no more blockers ! Are you gonna attack with Bega as well ,White ? "

" No , Taosgare Mimi , I'll end my turn here ! "

" Heh , I knew it ! Hakuoh-sama always wanted to win a perfect duel with his light cards ! If there were shield triggers standing in his way , he wouldn't attack blindly ! "

" What are you talking about ? "

" You'll see soon , White ! I evolve Aqua Surfer into CRYSTAL ZWEILANCER !!!! "

Then the whole room got filled of water as a giant golden centaur appeared behind Mimi

" Behold the ruler of all water , Crystal Zweilancer ! Crystal Zweilancer is a 13000 powered triple breacker ! Your days are numbered , White ! Breack his final shields , Crystal Zweilancer ! "

White then took cover scarred as the giant golden centaur broke his final shields . He then heared Mimi yelling :

" Hakuoh-sama , please come back to me ! "

" Why , am I getting this feeling again ? " White asked himself and fell on his knees .

The boy was trembling as if he would die . He then reached his hand in the air and the W mark on his forehead dissapeared . Toto then got shocked and yelled :

" WHITE-SAMA !!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY WHITE-SAMA , YOU F**KING B**CH !!!! "

The boy was now Hakuoh , but even so , he was still amnesic and couldn't resist in front of White longer . He got up and stared at Mimi which was yelling to him .

" Hakuoh-sama ! Please try to remember me ! I'm your friend , Mimi ! Please , come back to me , Hakuoh-sama ! "

" Mimi ... it actually is you ! " Hakuoh said with some tears falling from his eyes . " Would you please take me back ? "

" Huh ? "

" Please take me back with you and Kokujo ! I want to remember evreything ! "

" I will , Hakuoh-sama ! I shall win this duel and take you back with me ! "

" Forgive me , Mimi ! White is taking control again ! " Hakuoh said and the W mark slowly appeared on his forehead .

" Hakuoh-sama ! Please don't go ! Crystal Paladin totome .... "

" Shield triggers activate ! " Hakuoh said . " First I cast Super Spark to tap all your creatures ! "

" No , Hakuoh-sama ... " Mimi said shocked as big light ray covered all her creatures tapping them and preventing them from attacking this turn .

" And the other shield trigger is Terror Pit , destroy her Crystal Zweilancer ! " Hakuoh said and lots of demonic hands grabbed Mimi's creature destroying it . " Forgive me , Mimi , he's taking control , I can't stop this duel ! I-I s-summon G-Gregorias , Mystic Light Reaper a-and M-Murmur , Apostle of Formation ! Queen Alcadeias destroy her Crystal Paladin ! "

" No , Hakuoh-sama , please stop it ! " Mimi yelled as the giant angel fired a lazor destroying her blue centaur .

The W mark then started to reappear on his forehead , but Hakuoh was trying to resist .

" I must defeat Hakuoh-sama fast before he summons anything ! I summon Lucky Ball and draw 2 cards ! Then I summon Qurian and draw a card ! " Mimi said and then she spoke in her mind . " That's it , I have 3 attackers while he has 2 blockers , and one of my shields is Cuty Heart becuase of Emeral's effect . Next turn I'll win ! "

Then a giant light appeared from White . The girl could barely see what was going on . Then White took complete control over Hakuoh and the body and yelled :

" I EVOLVE GREGORIAS INTO ALPHADIOS , LORD OF SPIRITS !!!!!! "

Then a giant golden angel with 6 swords appeared spreading his holy feathers in the room

" CAAAACACACACACACACACACA ! Alphadios is a 15500 powered triple breacker and as long as he's in the battlezone , players can't summon any creature or cast any spell which isn't from the Light Civlisation ! And since Mimi has only water in her deck , she's doomed , CAAACACACACACACACACACACACACACA !!! " Toto laughed .

" QUEEN ALCADEIAS DOUBLE BREACK HER SHIELDS AND BEGA BREACK HER FINAL SHIELD !!!! " White yelled and the two creatures attacked and broke all of Mimi's shields as the girl was sitting with her head down . " YOU'RE FINISHED , TASOGARE MIMI ! ALPHADIOS TOTOMEDAAAAAAAAA !!! "

The giant golden angel created an enormous lazor ball and casted it towards the girl which stood still with her eyes closed . Mimi then remembered the times when Hakuoh was a good person and she was having fun with him . When the girl opened her eyes , she found herself flying in the air all hurt by Alphadios's lazor . Mimi then said with a sad voice :

" Forgive me , Kokujo ! I got defeated and I couldn't rescue Hakuoh-sama ! "

As the duel finally finished , the stained glass room was almost destroyed due to the creatures . The floors had big holes in them and most of the stained glasses were broken . White then walked to Toto and said :

" Lets go , Toto , we have to find Zakira before it's too late ! "

" Got it , White-sama ! "

Meanwhile at the roof . Zakira finally finished Yu's deck as Tarja was still singing towards the Ball of Awakening whose flames were enormous . Zakira then got up and said to Yu :

" Sucess , your deck is finally done ! "

" Thank you , dear brother ! " Yu said and took the deck in her hands .

Suddenly Xanagazu appeared once again from the UFO and walked to Zakira saying :

" Zakira-sama , White has won the duel ! Tasogare Mimi was defeated ! "

" Great ! Kokujo has lost a member of his team ! " Zakira said grinning . " Xanagazu , Yu , it's time for you two to go and take care of the last intruders which are in this UFO ! In only 3 hours the Ball of Awakening will be complete and then I'll take over the world ! No one shall stand in my way ! "

" As you wish , Zakira-sama ! " Xanagazu bowed and left .

" I shall not dissapoint you , brother ! " Yu said and was about to leave .

" Wait , Yu ! "

" What is it , dear brother ? "

" Please open your book ! I need you to read the book while dueling ! This way , you'll be more powerful ! "

" As you wish , brother ! " Yu said and took out her book .

The blue haired girl opened the book and suddenly the pages started grabbing her into a transe . She then walked along with Xanagazu . Tarja noticed that and stopped singing . She then said to Zakira :

" What have you done to her ? "

" The book will make her my zombie ! While she duels , she'll have no emotions and the book will also show her the future , so she can have advantage ! "

" How could you do this to her ? She's your own sister , goddamnit ! " Tarja said .

" Desperate times require desperate measures ! " Zakira replied .

" God , you're a monster ! I wish that someone would teach you a lesson ! "

" Heh , being a monster is my job ! Now get back to your singing ! "

" I hope that Yu will be alright ! " Tarja said in her mind and continued singing .


	49. Time limit

The clouds were announcing another storm to come above Zakira's UFO . As Tarja was singing towards the Ball of Awakening with Marcelo watching her and Zakira staring at the ball , we find Dimmu Borgir working on their songs . Shagrath then said to Zakira :

" Zakira-sama , I've seen that lots of intruders have managed to defeat your minions . What will happen if more of them reach the roof ? I mean , lets be serious , our powers rely in our cursed music , and your powers aren't ready ! And we all know that Marcelo sucks the most since he has no power ... "

" HEY , WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN ?! " Marcelo yelled to Shagrath .

" I'm just saying the truth , Marcelo , you're nothing but a mere mortal ! You have no contribution here and ... "

" That's enough , Shagrath ! "

" But Zakira-sama ... "

" Marcelo is a rich man ! He has supported us financially so far , so we could make all our travels and buy you guys new instruments ! Believe me , your old ones really sucked , especially the guitars ! So stop complaining ! Marcelo is an important pawn in this game ! " Zakira said and then whispered to Shagrath's ear . " For the moment ... "

" So , Zakira-sama , how will you prevent the other intruders from reaching the roof ? I mean , lets be serious , Xanagazu and Yu can't take care of all the intruders ! " Shagrath said worried .

" Don't worry , the intruders won't get too far ! " Zakira said and pressed a button .

Meanwhile , under the UFO , we find Kai's plane with himself , Ayumi and George in it . And we also find Awa's astral plane with herself and the rest of the band in it .

" What should we do now , Kai ? " Awa asked trough a microphone .

" I suggest we land our planes somewhere safe inside the UFO and then start searching for Kokujo and the others ! " the boy said and flew with the plane followed by Awa's plane inside the UFO .

As they landed , they saw that some 'walls' were falling from the ceiling blocking the corridors . Awa took fast her astral plane back inside her dress as evreyone started running before the 'walls' would close their ways .

" God , who could do such a thing ? " Ayumi asked while running .

" Why are you still asking ? The answer is obviously Zakira ! " Kai replied .

" He just hates intruders , isn't it ? " Mr . Lordi asked .

" In this case , I think it's more than just 'hate' ! " Kai said .

They kept running for a few minutes till they reached a destroyed stained glass room . As they entered the devasted room , the 'walls' stopped falling .

" Man , this place surely got destroyed ! " Amen said sweating .

" Who did this must be a great wrecker ! " Kita added .

" I would so wanna have a room destroying contest with this guy ! " OX said .

" Guys , enough stupid jokes , this is serious ! " Awa said with a bossy voice .

" O-okay , mam ! " they said sweating .

" AAAAAH ! " Ayumi yelled as she saw something .

" AYUMI ! WHAT'S THE MATTER " Kai yelled and ran to the pink haired girl .

The others also came and to their horror they found Mimi's body lying on the floor full of blood . Because of the shock , George peed on himself and Ayumi fell on her knees still shocked . Kai took Mimi's arm in his hand and said :

" Her pulse is still there , she's alive ! "

" But what happened ? Why did she get wounded so badly ? " Mr . Lordi asked .

Kai then got up and looked arround the room . The stained glasses were all broken , the floor had holes in it and the walls were about to fall .

" It looks like there was a duel here ! " he said with a serious voice .

" Yes it was ... " a voice said .

" Mimi , you're alive ! " the other exclaimed .

The girl was alive , but very hurt . She still got up hardly and tried to talk to the others .

" What happened here , Mimi ? " George asked .

" I've met White and we dueled . I really wanted to bring back Hakuoh-sama , but I failed badly . I wish I could've died in that duel and joined Aizen and the other White Soldiers in death ... "

In the next moment Kai slapped Mimi's face in front of evreyone's shocked views .

" YOU IDIOT ! How can you say such a thing ? " the boy said angry . " You're the last survivor of the White Soldiers ! You're a fighter , not a coward which finds death the biggest relief in this life ! I'm surprised of you , Mimi , what kind of water duelist are you anyway ? "

" Kai , please don't be too harsh on the girl ! " Ayumi said and tried to calm him down .

" He's right , Ayumi-chan ! " Mimi said with tears falling from her eyes . " I'm nothing but a shadow of the water duelist I once was ! Why did Zakira pick my Hakuoh-sama ? Out of all the light duelists from this planet , why did he had to choose Hakuoh ? Zakira , WHY DID YOU HAVE TO RUIN MY LIFE ?! "

Meanwhile at White and Toto . The two were walking on the corridor . Toto was planning his superior speech for when Zakira would be defeated by White . White on the other hand had stuck in his head Mimi's face . The face of a sad girl which seeked relief in a boy which was just a shadow of the one she loved . White then felt a little sorry for what he did to Mimi , but not even he knew why .

" Hey , White-sama , how would you like your speech to be when.... "

" SHUT UP , TOTO !!! " White yelled because he was disturbed from his thoughts .

" O-okay , White-sama ... " Toto said a bit scarred .

As White and Toto were walking on the corridor mnding their buisness , we now go to Kokujo which was also wandering on the strange corridors thinking of his own stuff .

" Zakira , just wait , soon I'll get my hands on you ! " Ko said in his mind .

Kokujo then turned to left on another corridor and saw White and Toto coming towards him . He got surprised and said with a little shocked face :

" White ? What's he doing here ? "

Kokujo then ran towards White and Toto when a 'wall' fell between them . Kokujo got angry and yelled White's name while hitting the wall with his fist .

" Cacacacaca , are ya gonna face your brother again , White-sama ? " Toto asked .

" I have no intention in defeating him again , but if he'll stay in my way then I'll show him no mercy ! " White said and turned back . " Lets go and find another way to the roof ! "

" Coming , White-sama ! "

Meanwhile , we now go to someone which hasn't been seen for some time , Malice and Jamira . The two were wandering trough the UFO as if nothing had happened since they dueled . As always Jamira was crawling like a snake and Malice walking behind him sweating because of the shame .

" Hey , Jamira , can your magic unitard tell us how come the other minions of Zakira didn't come to face us or those strange earthquakes ? "

" Hey hey , my magic unitard ain't a fortune teller ! It's a GPS ! " Jamira said smiling .

" Yeah yeah , whatever ! I wonder what's Kokujo doing now ... " Malice asked herself and got the image of Kokujo in her mind . " He must be feeling lonely ... "

" Lonely ? Waddaya mean ? He has Mimi with him and ... "

" Not that , Jamira ! You just don't understand ... "

" Gosh , you wemen are so hard to understand ! Anyway , what are we gonna do if we reach Zakira first ? "

" Beg for mercy in front of him and steal for time till Kokujo comes . " Malice said sarcasticly . " We're gonna duel him and whoever he sends against us , duh ! "

" They're coming ! " Jamira said and got up .

The two have waited a few minutes as they heared some slow footsteps approaching . Suddenly two figures came out of the darkness . One was a woman wearing a dark pink armor and with an X helmet on her head and the other was a blue haired girl with a dark blue dress and reading a book . They were Xanagazu and Yu .

" Xanagazu , Yu ! " Jamira exclaimed .

" Heh , did Zakira get scarred that we'll defeat all of his minions and in a desperate move sent you two ? " Malice asked smiling .

" Actually the others have all been defeated by the rest ! " Xanagazu answered .

" We were sent here to take care of you ! " Yu said smiling and took out her deck .

" I see , lets do it , Jamira ! " Malice said and took out her glowing deck .

" Key , I take the X freak lady , you take the dolly book girl ! " Jamira said and took out his deck .

" SHIELDS UP !!! " all 4 yelled and so the duels started .

It was Xanagazu VS Jamira and Yu VS Malice .

" I start by summonning Piccoli Coilinger , Electro-Machine King ! " Xanagazu said .

" Then I summon Propeller Mutant ! " Jamira said .

" I summon Tajimal , Vizier of Aqua and attack with Colinger ! When Coilinger attacks I'll draw a card and discard a card from my hand ! I discard Necrodragon Guljeneraid and now Coilinger breack his shield ! "

" I summon Gigaslug and now Propeller Mutant breack her shield ! "

" I summon Phantom Spear Zircon ! I'll now draw a card and discard another Necrodragon Guljeneraid ! Coilinger attack and I'll draw another card and of course discard a Magical Dragon Babelginus ! Piccoli Coilinger breack his shield ! Heh , I end for now ! "

" Heh , you're finished , Xanagazu ! I evolve Properller Mutant into HYDROOZE , THE MUTANT EMPEROR ! Now my Hydrooze makes all my Cyber Lords and Hedrians unblockable ! Ike , Hydrooze , breack her shield ! Hahaha , you cannot defeat the Cobra King Jamira ! "

" Play time is over , I cast Xanatic X ! " Xanagazu said smiling and showed the shining blue card . " Xanatic X taps 2 creatures in the battlezone and makes them fight eachother ! Heh , I'll tap your Gigaslug which shall battle with your Hydrooze ! And since Gigaslug is a slayer and has less power than Hydrooze , then both will die ! "

" Oh crap ... " Jamira said sweating .

" Go , Piccoli Coilinger , breack his shield ! Heh , is that all you got , oh almighty Cobra King ? "

" Shield trigger I cast Terror Pit on Tajimal ! And now I summon Corile to send Piccoli Coilinger on the top of your deck ! "

" I now cast Transmogrify ! " Xanagazu said smiling . " I shall destroy my Zircon and replace it with the next card from my deck ! Hah , the next card is Cyber X Xanadu , my personal trump card ! "

" Oh crap ! " Jamira said sweating .

" Cyber X Xanadu's effect shall send Corile at the bottom of your deck ! Continue ! It is your turn , Jamira ! "

" I summon Time Scout and Gigaslug ! Time Scout will let me see the next card from your deck ! ( the card was : Amaterasu , Founder of the Blue Wolves ) I end my turn ! "

" I summon Qurian and draw a card ! Heh , I end for now ! "

Meanwhile at Yu's and Malice's duel . So far Malice had Sealed Devil Erigol and Sealed Devil Malwasp in her battlezone and 5 sheilds , while Yu had just Drum Treble , of the Mystic Light in her battlezone and 4 shields . It was Yu's turn .

" Heh , my turn , I cast Magic Shot – Glory Gate for only 2 mana ! "

" What ? " Malice asked surprised .

" Drum Treble makes my Knight Magic spells cost 1 mana less ! And now for Glory Gate's effect ! I'll reveal the top 3 cards from my deck and add a Knight to my hand ! ( the cards were : Romanoff the 1st Lord of the Demonic Eye , Neo Gryphis Mystic Light Emperor and Zombie Carnival ) Heh , Neo Gryphis will go to my hand and the rest at the bottom of my deck ! Knight Magic ! Since Drum Treble is a Knight , I may use Glory Gate's effect once more ! ( this time the revealed cards were : Baiken Blue Dragon of the Hidden Blade , Rose Castle and Magic Shot – Plus 1 ) Plus 1 shall go to my hand ! And sinceI still have an unused mana , I cast Magic Shot – Plus 1 ! The spell's effect lets me put the next card from my deck on a shield , and both cards are considered the same shield ! Heh , Knight Magic ! I'll do this once more ! Hahaha , lets see how you like this , Malice ! "

" Oh shit , the chances of her getting shield triggers are bigger now ! I must find a way to finish her off fast before she does something ... "

" What's wrong , Malice ? It's your turn ! "

" I summon Fallen Monk of Bloodstained Soil , Zahaku ! And now Sealed Devil Erigol breack another shield ! Heh , your new deck cannot stand against my Grand Devil rush ! By the way , Yu , what's with this new deck you have ? These cards : Glory Gate , Neo Gryphis , they belong to White ! How come you got your hands on them ? "

" Heh , my brother managed to copy White's cards ! "

" What ?! " Malice said shocked .

" Afterall the Arcadias Knights golden deck was made by my brother ! Obviously the cards belong to him ! " Yu said smiling and drew her next card . " And now I summon Gregorias , Mystic Light Reaper and return Magic Shot – Plus 1 back to my hand ! "

" Time to make this party a little more interesting ! I summon Hard Demon of Inferno Biragias ! Biragias will make Gregorias lose 3000 power and die ! And now Sealed Devil Erigol breack her shield ! "

" Shield trigger activate ! I cast Magic Shot – Arcadia Egg ! Destroy her Zahaku and now I get to summon Neo Gryphis , Mystic Light Emperor from my hand for free ! "

" It can't be ! " Malice said scarred as a giant angel knight wearing a dark pink armor appeared behind Yu .

" Hahahaha ! My turn ! " Yu said and drew her next card and then grinned . " You're finished , Malice ! I summon Heavy , Dragon God ! I shall sacrifice Drum Treble and draw a card ! Also Neo Gryphis's effect allows me to cast a spell which is shield trigger or costs 6 or less from my hand if one of my Knights is destroyed ! So I cast Magic Shot – Dual Zanzibar to destroy your Sealed Devil Malwasp ! Knight Magic , I'll also destroy your Hard Demon of Inferno Biragias ! "

" Oh shit , I'm in trouble ! " Malice said sweating .

" Neo Gryphis destroy her Erigol ! Haha , you have no more creatures ! What will you do now , Malice ? "

" I summon Devil Saint Death Arcadia ! Death Arcadia is a 6000 power slayer blocker which can't attack ! Also if one of your creatures breacks a shield , I'll send that shield to my graveyard and destroy that creature ! "

" Heh , pretty good , Malice , but not good enough ! I summon Aqua Super Emeral and replace one of my shields with a card from my hand ! Neo Gryphis double breack her shields ! "

" I send these 2 shields to the graveyard and destroy your Neo Gryphis ! " Malice said and Yu's giant angel knight blew up . Malice's shields which went to the graveyard were : Vile Mulder , Wing of the Void and Ten-Ton Crunch .

" Hah , fool ! Now that Neo Gryphis died I'll cast a spell from my hand , and I cast Zombie Carnival ! I shall return 3 Knights from my graveyard to my hand , so Neo Gryphis , Drum Treble and Gregorias come back to me ! "

" Feh , now it's my turn to be hardcore ! I summon Shiver of Sealed Devil Jumazohl ! Jumazohl is a 8000 powered Demon Command which turns all my Grand Devils into Demon Commands and whenever he'll be destroyed I may sacrifice a Demon Command instead ! "

" So your Death Arcadia is also a Demon Command now ... pretty good , Malice , but what will you do when my Knights come ? Face it , you're not skilled enough ! "

" Never ! Yu , what happened to the nice girl you once were ? Why did you go back on your brother's side ? Please , answer me , Yu !! " Malice yelled to her .

" Sh-shut up ! I don't need to listen to your crap ! My book says that you're trying to confuse me because you're too scarred I'll win ! " Yu said . " I shall not let myself distracted by you ! I summon Drum Treble and evolve him into BRUNHILDE , GHOST KNIGHT !!!!!!! "

Then a golden knight with butterfly wings and a big sword appeared behind Yu . The girl then laughed hard saying :

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!! Whenever any spell is casted , my Brunhilde's effect will tap one of your creatures ! So I now cast Magic Shot – Glory Gate ! "

" Oh no ! "

" I'll take Romanoff the 1st , Lord of the Demonic Eye and Sir Matthias , Ice Fang Admiral to my hand ! And I'll also tap your Death Arcadia ! And now ike , Brunhilde , breack her shield ! "

" Shield trigger I cast Hell Scrapper destroy her Brunhilde ! " Malice said . " Heh , and now my turn I evolve Death Arcadia into BALLOM , MASTER OF DEATH !!! "

" Oh no ! " Yu said and made some footsteps back as a giant blue skinned goat demon with big bird wings appeared behind Malice and spread its feathers .

Jamira saw that Malice didn't give up even if she was in disatvantage and this encouraged the snake boy's spirit . He then put his hand on the next card and said smiling to Xanagazu :

" My Jamia Skin tells me that this next card I'm gonna draw is gonna make me win ! "

" Heh , we'll see about that ! "

Jamira then drew his next card . He stared at it and after than smiled with a big mouth yelling :

" YOU'RE FINISHED , XANAGAZU ! VORTEX EVOLUTION I EVOLVE TIME SCOUT AND GIGASLUG INTO CRUEL NAGA , AVATAR OF FATE !!!!!!!!! "

Then a giant green snake with dragon wings and the superior part of a human body appeared behind Jamira . The red haired boy was more than happy . Xanagazu on the other hand made a few steps back scarred .

" You guys are so finished ! " Malice said .

" Yeah , whatever you do now , you're toast ! " Jamira added .

" I can't die again ! I haven't had enough fun in this pathetic world ! " Xanagazu said .

" Don't worry , Xanagazu , we won't die ! " Yu said smiling under her book .

" We'll see about that ! BALLOM MASTER OF DEATH DOUBLE BREACK HER SHIELDS AND THEN JUMAZOHL BREACK HER FINAL SHIELD !!!! " Malice yelled and her 2 demons fired enormous lazors towards Yu breacking all her shields .

" AND CRUEL NAGA DOUBLE BREACK HER SHIELDS !!! " Jamira yelled and his giant snake fired a big lazor breacking 2 of Xanagazu's shields . " There , you have 1 shield left , Xanagazu ! "

" And you have no more shields , Yu ! " Malice said .

" Give up , we won ! " the two said .

The two girls were sorrounded by lots of shield shards . Xanagazu was more than scarred , but Yu was calm . As their shields turned into cards , both of them smiled with an evil smile towards Malice and Jamira announcing that the games were not over yet .

" Shield trigger I cast Inferno Sign and revive my Magical Dragon Babelginus ! " Xanagazu said . " When Babelginus is summoned I'll destroy a creature in the battlezone and replace it with a creature from the owner's graveyard ! I shall destroy Babelginus and replace him with Tajimal ! And also since Babelginus is a Zombie Dragon and got destroyed , I'll revive both my discarded Necrodragon Guljeneraids ! "

" What the ... " Jamira said shocked as the two zombie dragon appeared in front of him .

" Hah , shield trigger I summon Hundred Eyes , Secret Spirit Treasure ! " Yu said . " When this creature is summoned I'll discard all the cards from my hand ! "

" Huh ? What a pathetic strategy ! " Malice said .

" We'll see about that ! "

Yu then threw all the cards from her hand in the air . The cards were : Romanoff , Neo Gryphis , Sir Matthias and 2 Zack Pichi .

" HAH ! When Sir Matthias and Zack Pichi are discarded from my hand , I may summon them instead ! So I summon Sir Matthias , Ice Fang Admiral and Zack Pichi , Winged Dragon Admiral ! "

" Oh no , she summoned 3 creatures in MY turn ! " Malice said scarred .

" Heh , looks like the tables turned ! " Xanagazu said .

" I knew that it would be like this ! My book said so ! " Yu said smiling .

" And now I evolve Qurian into Maxwell X , the Super Electrtic ! "

" I also evolve Heavy , Dragon God into Super Necrodragon Abzo Dolba ! "

Then a giant blue X headed robot with big hands appeared behind Xanagazu and a giant white dragon made of bones appeared behind Yu . Jamira and Malice both made steps back scarred .

" Cyber X Xanadu breack his final shields ! "

" Zack Pichi breack her final shields ! "

Both Jamira and Malice took cover as the creatures attacked them breacking her final shields . The shields turned into cards and they took them in their hands . They were shocked to see no shield triggers .

" I don't believe it , we lost ! " Malice said sad .

" We won't lose that easy ! Kokujo counts on us ! " Jamira replied . " Whatever happens now , Malice , please try to resist , for Kokujo ! "

" Yes , Jamira , I will ! "

" Heh , losers ! " Xanagazu said smiling . " Yu , shall we finish them off ? "

" Go ahead ! "

" Maxwell X ... "

" Abzo Dolba ... "

" TOTOMEDA !!! " both yelled and the giant creatures fired big lazors over Malice and Jamira .

As the duels were finished , Xanagazu and Yu headed back to the roof . On their way Xanagazu saw how Yu got her nose out of that book and put it back in her dress . The X lady was amaised how could Yu fight Zakira's book spell . She then pretended to not be shocked and said :

" Hey , Yu , why did you stop reading your book ? "

" It's because I'm tired of all this reading ! My brother asked me to read the book only when I'm dueling and so I did ! "

" This girl must be stronger than before ! " Xanagazu said in her mind .

Meanwhile Kai , Ayumi , Goerge , Mimi and the Lordi team were running trough the corridors hoping to find a way to the roof when they found Malice and Jamira on the ground bleeding . They stopped shocked as Kai took the pulse of both and said :

" They're alive , but bad wounded ! Same as Mimi's case ... "

" They've also lost in duels ! I wonder who defeated them . " Mimi replied .

" We don't have time to waste , there are only 2 hours left till Tarja finishes the Ball of Awakening , lets take them and go ! " Mr . Lordi said .

Meanwhile at the roof . Xanagazu and Yu have returned victorious to Zakira . Zakira was happy that finally his minions had finally won some duels . Tarja saw Yu without that book in her hands and acting normal and got releived because she knew she was ok . Zakira then spoke with a strange voice :

" He's here ! "

" Huh ? Who's here ? " Marcelo asked as Zakira walked towards the stairs from which you can proceed to the roof from the UFO .

Kokujo then appeared climbing those stairs . As the long haired boy reached the roof , he saw a mark on which was wirtten "GRAND OPENING ! Tonight ."

" Tsh , Zakira must be here ! " Kokujo said and looked in front .

The long haired boy saw Dimmu Borgir and Marcelo in the right , Xanagazu and Yu in the left from which other stairs came from the UFO , and Tarja all tied up in the middle singing towards a giant ball which was covered by big flames . Zakira then walked towards Kokujo , which took out his glowing deck saying :

" We meet again , Zakira ! Come on , take your deck out and duel me ! "

" I'm glad we meet again , Black Death ! Fine , I accept your challenge and ... "

" Hold evreything ! " a voice intrerrupted Zakira .

Evreyone then turned their heads towards the stairs which Xanagazu and Yu used to climb back to the roof and saw White and Toto .


	50. Angel VS Demon

Kokujo , White and Zakira stared in eachother's eyes for a few moments . Then White broke the silence saying :

" Zakira ! I've come to face you ! You have in your posession most of the shards of the Proof of Duelmaster ! Once you die and I unite those shards with my shard , nothing will stop my in becoming the true owner of the Dark Saber and ruling the world ! "

" W-wait a minute , White ! "

" Shut up , Kokujo ! Now , come on , Zakira , lets duel ! "

" NO , YOU SHUT UP ! I'm not here to argue with you ! IT IS ZAKIRA THE ONE I SEEK !! " Kokujo yelled . " I've come here first and I SHALL BE THE ONE WHICH FACES ZAKIRA !!! "

" Think again , dear brother , I don't care who came first , it is I the one which shall face Zakira , so stand back and watch how I triumph against this blue skinned loser ! "

" Gentlemen , excuse me if I interfeer this lovely brother discussion ! But I suggest that if you both want to face me so badly , then how about you duel eachother and the winner gets to face me ! " Zakira suggested .

" Fine , it will be a pleasure to crush this loser ! " White said .

" To crush me ? That's it , White , now you've made me angry ! I SHALL SEND YOU IN HELL AND THEN I SHALL FACE ZAKIRA ! " Kokujo yelled and took out his glowing deck . " LETS DUEL ! "

Zakira stood aside and observed how the two brothers were arguing as always . He was more than happy for the grudge he caused . Xanagazu and Yu then walked to him and saw that the duel was about to start .

" Th-that's Kokujo ! " Xanagazu said shocked .

" He's dueling White ! What's going on here , brother ? " Yu asked .

" Heh , the two losers have decided to come and face me , but they both argued on who should face me first , so they've started a duel ! How pathetic ... " Zakira said with a superior voice .

Meanwhile at Kai and the rest . They were all running trough the corridors with Malice on Kai's back and Jamira on Ayumi's back . As they were running , the two wounded guys finally woke up .

" Wh-what just happened ? " Malice asked .

" You guys lost your duels , but it's okay , we're now heading towards the roof ! " Kai answered while running .

" God , Xanagazu and Yu so pwnt us ! " Jamira said ashamed .

" Nah , don't worry about that , sometimes you win , sometimes you lose ! " Ayumi said trying to cheer him up .

" Look , guys , there it is ! " Mr . Lordi said and pointed towards some stairs which were going up . " This must be the way towards the roof ! "

" There are only 2 hours left till Tarja finishes the Ball of Awakening , lets hurry up ! " Kai said and all of them ran on the stairs .

After a few minutes they finally reached the roof . They then saw Tarja singing towards the Ball of Awakening sorrounded by Dimmu Borgir and Marcelo which were guarding her and Xanagazu , Yu and Zakira which were looking at something . As they turned their heads to the right , they saw that a duel has started .

" Hey , who's that ? " George asked and pointed towards the duel .

" That's Kokujo ! " Kai said looking a bit surprised .

" But look who is he facing ! " Ayumi replied and pointed to the other dueling table .

" Oh my ... it's White ! "

The duel had just started . The two players , Kokujo and White , were making their moves slowly , as if a much more important battle was taking place .

" I charge mana and end my turn ! " White said .

" I charge mana ... " Kokujo said .

" ... I end my turn " White said after he finished his turn .

" It's my turn ! " Kokujo said and got in his head the image of a red broken mask in the desert . " Grr ... breack his shield , Melnia ! "

White stood there as the creature broke his shield , but he didn't get hit by the shield shards . The big shield shards flew a long distance in the air and then they turned into a card which White took in his hand . Zakira was enjoying this very much .

" I shall send you bastard to hell ! " Kokujo said .

" To hell ? Heh ... " White laughed as the wind blew behind him . " I summon Bega , Decaying Vizier ! Bega's effect gives me one more shield and you'll discard a card from your hand ! And now Gregorias , Mystic Light Reaper suicide with his Melnia ! "

" My turn , I summon Maxval , Electro-Fuuma ! Now all my darkness creatures cost 1 mana less ! "

" Heh ... "

" Heh ... "

The two stared in eachother's eyes . White had blue eyes while Kokujo had red eyes . People would say that it was just a normal duel between Kokujo and White , but inside them , the real confrontation was between the leaders of darkness and light , Dorballom and Alphadios . The two boys were just pawns of the two powerful creatures .

" I summon Bega , Decaying Vizier and Murmur , Apostle of Formation ! " White said smiling .

" Bega will give him one more shield , but this won't help him too much ! " Kokujo said in his mind .

Kokujo then got the image of the red broken mask in the desert again , but this time someone came near it . It was himself as a child . Besides the mask he also saw lots of holes in the earth with dead people in them . The short flashback ended as Kokujo opened his eyes .

" You're the one who killed them ! " Kokujo said and turned to Zakira .

Kokujo and Zakira looked in eachother's eyes . Kokujo had a mean sight while Zakira had a bored sight . Kokujo then made an evil smile towards Zakira as White broke the silence once again saying :

" Do your turn already ! "

" Huh ? You asked for it , White ! " Kokujo said smiling . " I summon Romanoff the 1st , Lord of the Demonic Eye ! When I summon Romanoff , I'll put a darkness spell in my graveyard from my deck ! I shall put Magic Shot – Romanoff Strike ! "

The giant knight with dark lord armor , red cape and 2 big lazor guns appeared behind Kokujo which was smiling and roared . White then grinned and said :

" Bega , breack his shield ! "

Kokujo then took cover as White's creature broke one of his shields . White's grin then became bigger as Kokujo started talking :

" Just because you've broke some of my shields , don't you think that you won that easily , White ! "

" Huh ? "

" Shield trigger I cast Terror Pit to destroy your Murmur ! " Kokujo said and afterwards he took out a very shining card saying . " And now I shall cast this spell ! "

" God , I can't see ! " Yu said and covered her eyes .

" W-what card is that , Zakira-sama ? " Xanagazu asked .

" You'll see ... "

" And now I cast MIRACULOUS PLAGUE !!!! " Kokujo yelled .

Suddenly the whole clouds from the sky gathered above Kokujo and the UFO was 'transported' at the surface of an ocean which was in the middle of a storm .

" W-what's going on here , brother ? " Yu asked scarred and hugged Zakira's arm .

" It's the spell's effect ! I haven't seen these kind of side effects in my life ! " Zakira said amaised .

Then a big dark blue sword came out of the sky . Kokujo grabbed the sword and pointed it towards White while laughing .

" And now for Miraculous's Plague effect ! I CHOOSE MURMUR AND YURIUS FROM YOUR BATTLEZONE AND TRASH TRAIN AND DARK SOUL CREATION FROM YOUR MANA ZONE !!! " Kokujo yelled and hit White's dueling table with the sword . " Now have to choose between these and send one to the graveyard and one to your hand ! "

" Hmph , I'll send Yurius to he graveyard and Murmur to my hand ! As for the mana I'll send Trash Train to the grave and Dark Soul Creation to my hand ! " White said .

" AND NOW ROMANOFF THE 1ST ATTACK ! I'll activate Romanoff Strike and all your creatures shall lose 5000 power and DIE !! ROMANOFF THE 1ST DOUBLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS !!!!! " Kokujo yelled and the knight took out his lazor guns and fired them breacking 2 of White's shields .

White just stood there as his shields got blasted by the lazors . He tried to keep himself calm , but it was hard when Kokujo became a tougher challenge than before .

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! You've lost all your creatures and two of your mana ! " Kokujo laughed .

Suddenly the UFO got transported back in the sky above the forest of London and Kokujo's sword turned back into a Miraculous Plague card which he put in the graveyard ending his turn .

" Lets see what will you do now to stop me ! " Ko said to White .

" Don't you think that it's all over ! " White said smiling .

" Heh ... "

" Shield trigger I cast Magic Shot – Arcadia Egg and destroy your Maxval ! "

" Tsh . "

" Heh , also since I have both Glory Gate and Arcadia Egg in my graveyard , I'll summon Neo Gryphis , Mystic Light Emperor for free ! Now my turn I summon Murmur , Apostle of Formation and 2 Bloody Shadow , Mystic Light Death Knight ! Neo Gryphis , attack his Romanoff ! "

The giant dark pink knight Neo Gryphis created a fire ball with his hands and casted it on Romanoff which made a few steps back without being able to resist to it .

" Your Murmur gives 3000 more power to all your blockers , Neo Gryphis has 7000 power and he's a blocker , so he now has 10000 power ! " Kokujo said . " And since my Romanoff has only 8000 power , he'll be destroyed ! "

Romanoff then blew up behind Kokujo as White finished his turn grinning .

" Tsh . "

" Heh , you've been left without any creatures ! What will you do now ? " White asked .

" Heh , you bastard don't know that I always have my own ways of making comebacks ! " Kokujo said smiling . " I summon Maxval , Electro-Fuuma ! "

Kokujo and White then stood quiet for a moment , both thinking of a faster way to defeat the other . Kokujo then broke the silence saying :

" Let's do it ! I summon Olzekia , General of Decapitation ! "

Suddenly Kokujo's eyes started shining as the fires from hell meaning one thing , Demon Kokujo was close by . The Olzekia card then shined so powerful that evreyone from London which were at a few kilometers distance could see it .

" W-what's going on , brother ? " Yu asked .

" This duel is slowly transforming into a real kaijudo duel ! " Zakira said .

" He summoned Olzekia , General of Decapitation ! This creature has a power of 6000 and is a double breacker ! Plus , when Olzekia is summoned , White will destroy 2 of his creatures and Kokujo 1 ! " Xanagazu said .

White destroyed both of his Bloody Shadows as Kokujo destroyed his Maxval . White then summoned another Murmur and a Yurius and afterwards ended his turn . Kokujo's eyes then went back to normal as the long haired boy showed another glowing card saying :

" I summon Super Trash Train , Fuuma Devil ! "

White then smiled as Kokujo got a bit surprised because of that . White showed a glowing card saying :

" I summon Light Divine Dragon Spell Dell Fin ! Now you cannot cast anymore spells and you'll have to play the game showing the cards from your hand to me ! Hehe ! "

The dueling tables of the two got sorrounded by shining auras which made them slowly flow in air along with the two . Kokujo and his dueling table were sorrounded by a dark pink aura while White and his dueling table were sorrounded by a yellow aura .

" W-what's with these extrmely bright lights ? " George asked and covered his eyes .

" It's a real kaijudo duel ! " Mimi said .

" Oh no , this means that their lifes will be in danger ! " Ayumi exclaimed .

" Hakuoh , Kokujo . " Kai said and stared lost at the two duelists which were going up in the sky like two stars .

Zakira stared at the duel with all his excitement , waiting for the grand finale to come . Suddenly evreyone heared Kokujo's laughter which was more maniacal than ever .

" HeheheheheheAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! Your Spell Dell Fin will not stop me from winning this game ! " Kokujo said and showed the next card he was going to use .

Suddenly , the long haired boy got antoher flashback in his mind . He was a child dueling in the Shinigami group and the situation in the duel was pretty the same . He then used a certain card and evreyone was amaised . He won that duel easily and the Shinigamis applauded him , amaised of how much he evolved by each day passed . Child Kokujo then turned his head to a blonde woman which was wearing the red mask from the desert flashback and which smiled to him . The flashback ended fast as Kokujo continued with his move .

" I evolve Olzekia , General of Decapitation into Ballom , Master of Death ! "

Suddenly an enormous dark pink light envelopped the whole place and evreyone except for Kokujo closed their eyes because of the light's power . When they opened their eyes , they saw a gigantic blue skinned goat demon with bird wings appearing behind Kokujo . It was Ballom ! The demon then moved his wings a bit causing all the storm clouds to spread away from the sky . They could all see that it was almost morning dawn .

" A-amaising ! " Marcelo said .

" This duel is about to be over very soon ! " Xanagazu said .

" When Ballom , Master of Death appears in the battlezone , all non-darkness creatures are destroyed ! " Yu added .

White got angry as his Spell Dell Fin , Yurius and both his Murmurs got destroyed by Ballom . Kokujo then smiled looking victorious and laughed .

" You're finished , White ! And very soon you shall go to hell ! " Kokujo yelled and pointed towards his evil brother .

" Kokujo ... " Kai said and looked worried at the long haired boy .

" When all of White's creatures got destroyed , Trash Train will let Kokujo draw a card for each of them ! " George added .

Kokujo then drew 4 cards and smiled to White .

" Kokujo and White are brothers , but even so they despise eachother and are now fighting in a life and death match ! " Yu said . " Brother , please stop this ! "

" It's too late to do something now , Yu ! Kokujo has already summoned a gigantic creature , I have no power to stop this duel ! " Zakira said and then turned his head to the duel grinning as always .

Thanks to Trash Train , Kokujo now had 6 cards in his hand . Those cards were : Maxval Electro-Fuuma , Daidalos General of Fury , Energy Stream , Death Smoke , Melnia the Aqua Shadow and Dorballom Lord of Demons ! Kokujo stared a bit at his Dorballom card and then said :

" That's it ! I now summon Melnia , the Aqua Shadow ! Ballom double breack his shields , ike ! Heh , I end my turn ! "

Kokujo's spirit then got out of his body and flew towards White's body yelling :

" In my next turn I'll send you bastard to hell ! "

White's spirit also got out of his body and flew towards Kokujo's .The two spirits then faced eachother .

" Hey there , brother ! " White's spirit said .

" What the ... " Kokujo's spirit said .

" You said that I was going to send you to hell , am I right ? "

" What are you talking about ? I said that I will send YOU to hell ! "

" You sure it won't be the other way arround ? " White's spirit said smiling .

" SHUT UP !!!!! " Kokujo's spirit yelled and went back to it's body .

Kokujo then breathed hard as White's W mark shined powerfully . The boy's hand glew as he drew the next card .

" EVOLUTION ! " White yelled .

" What the ... " Kokujo said surprised .

" White has no creatures and 10 mana what could he possibly evolve ? " Xanagazu asked " No , pay attention ! " Yu said and pointed to White's dueling table .

Evreyone then saw that White's Neo Gryphis was still on the battlezone .

" Neo Gryphis didn't get destroyed ! " Xanagazu exclaimed .

" This is because he is a dark/light creature and he survived Ballom's effect ! " Yu added

" Grrrrr ... " Kokujo said angry .

" I evolve Neo Gryphis , Mystic Light Emperor into ALPHADIOS , LORD OF SPIRITS !!!! " White yelled and a giant light appeared behind him .

The power was so big that it pushed back Kokujo and his dueling table along with Ballom . Then a giant golden angel with 6 swords appeared behind White . The angel then stared towards Ballom which was looking at him with hateful red eyes .

" Alphadios , Lord of Spirits ! " Kokujo said a little scarred .

" Alphadios TRIPLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS !!! " White yelled .

The giant angel the focused all of his power into an energy ball which he casted towards Kokujo . Ko took cover as the lazor broke all of his shields . The long haired boy then took the shields to his hand and stared at them shocked as White laughed .

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Got any shield triggers ? But Alphadios's effect won't let you cast any spells nor summon any creatures which aren't from the Light Civilisation ! " White said with a superior voice .

Kokujo then stared at White with the most hateful eyes he ever had , even though White was his brother . The long haired boy was more than angry because he couldn't summon his Dorballom and finish White off .

" Why ? Why can't I defeat him ? " Kokujo asked himself and then got another flashback in his mind .

The flashback was again with the broken red mask in the desert and kid Kokujo . The little Kokujo was about to take that mask in his hands when someone stepped on it breacking it into pieces . When he looked up he saw the old man of the Shinigamis . He told him that he was a servant of Zakira's and that his master Zakira came and killed all the Shinigamis . This news made little Kokujo cry worser than ever . The flashback ended as Kokujo yelled worser than Shagrath :

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!! "

Kokujo then took a few deep breaths and said with an angry voice :

" That's the day ... when I've become theBlack Death ! "

" Is there a problem ? " White asked calmly .

" This duel ain't over ! Because I am the Black Death ! I shall avenge my adoptive family the Shingamis with all costs ! " Kokujo said and then his eyes became red as the fires of hell .

This meant that Demon Kokujo took control of the body . Evreyone was amaised because of that . Demon Kokujo appeared only when Kokujo was about to die , so why would he appear now ? Demon Kokujo looked at White with a scary sight and then said :

" Trash Train breack his shield ! "

White stood there as the red train flew towards him and broke his shield . When the shield shards turned into a card , he saw that it was Magic Shot – Arcadia Egg which was a shield trigger , but he couldn't use it since his Alphadios didn't allow players to cast non-light spells .

" Melnia , breack his final shield ! " Demon Kokujo said with an angry voice .

White again stood there as the shield shards turned into a card and he took it into his hand . The card was Terror Pit which again was a shield trigger , but because it was a darkness spell he couldn't cast it . White then got angry because his own creature , Alphadios , prevented him to win this duel . He then turned to Demon Kokujo with a scared face .

" Master of Death , BALLOOOOOOOOOOM !!! " Demon Kokujo yelled .

Demon Kokujo then made the dark pink aura which was making himself and the dueling table fly in the air move towards White as Ballom also flew with him .

" GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE , BALLOM , AND KILL WHITE ! DO IT NOW !!! "

The blue goat demon Ballom listened to Demon Kokujo's order and reached his hand to kill White . The blonde boy made a few steps back scarred and ready to die .

" KOKUJO , PLEASE STOP , DON'T KILL HAKUOH-SAMA !!! " Mimi yelled .

" Oh no , Ballom is gonna smash White ! " Kai said scarred .

" I can't bare to watch ! " Ayumi replied and covered her eyes .

As evreyone thought that Ballom was about to kill White , Toto the clown appeared out of nowhere and jumped on White pushing them both aside from Ballom's attack . White and Toto both fell back on the UFO . Demon Kokujo got surprised of what happened and was about to yell to Toto , when his eyes turned back to normal and Kokujo took control of his body once again . White woke up and saw Toto on him .

" GAAAH ! GET OFF ME , YOU IDIOT ! "

" Forgive me , White-sama , but I saved your life ! If I wouldn't have come in that second , Ballom would've killed you ! " Toto said .

" I guess you're right ! Well it seems that I've lost and Kokujo shall be the one facing Zakira ! Tsh , I'll stay back and be here only if you need me ! " White said .

The two dueling tables landed back on the UFO . White walked to his table and took his cards back . Kokujo packed his deck while breathing hard because this duel consumed alot of his energy .

" Zakira , I won the duel ! Now it is time for you to face me ! " Kokujo said and turned to Zakira which was smiling evily .


	51. One last hope for Tarja

The sun was about to rise in an hour starting a new day . The way that day would be was depending on one duel . Kokujo took out his glowing deck and challenged Zakira to a duel , but the blue skinned man stood there smiling evily and said :

" Great duel you've made ! Congratulations for the victory , Kokujo ! "

" Spare me the fake compliments ! GIVE BACK TARJA OR ELSE !!! "

" Tarja is now ours and with her power I shall rule the world !! "

" Don't you even think of that ! I shall duel you to rescue Tarja and avenge the Shinigamis once and for all ! " Kokujo said and showed his glowing deck .

" Like hell we're gonna let you face Zakira-sama ! " Xanagazu said and stepped in front of Kokujo along with Yu .

" If you want to reach my brother , you'll have to duel us first ! " Yu added .

" Xanagazu , Yu , step aside ! "

" W-what ? Zakira-sama , are you sure ? " Shagrath asked as Xanagazu and Yu made a few steps back behind Zakira .

" I'm more then sure ! " Zakira answered .

" What are you going to do , Zakira-sama ? " Marcelo asked . " Don't tell me that you're gonna ... "

Zakira then walked away from his minions in front of Kokujo as the wind blew trough his long white hair . Evreyone was amaised that after all this time Zakira has finally accepted a challenge to a duel . As the duel was about to begin , Tarja saw that her rescuers had come and she stopped singing and yelled :

" GUYS ! I'M HERE ! COME AND SAVE ME !!! "

" It's Tarja ! " Mimi exclaimed .

" We gotta find a way to pass trough Zakira's minions and save her ! " George said .

" Tarja ... " Mr . Lordi said and stared at her with a lost sight .

" Zakira ! Why do you need the Ball of Awakening to be completed ? " Kokujo asked .

" The Proof of Duelmaster was created from this Ball ! The jewel has enormous powers by itself , but imagine how big the power would be if the Proof and the Ball united ! Not to mention that the Ball's power will also complete the Proof ! As this happens , I shall rule the world and you will all kneel in front of me ! "

" NEVER ! I shall not allow you to take over the world ! "

Meanwhile at Kai and the rest . Malice and Jamira could finally get up and walk , but this didn't mean they were 100 % healed .

" Okay , guys , what are we gonna do now , have any plans ? " Jamira asked .

" Here's the plan ! Me , Ayumi and George go back to our plane and try to fly above to rescue Tarja or at least distract their attention ! Meanwhile , Lordi will try their best to take off Dimmu Borgir so they won't attack us with their powers , this meaning that only Xanagazu , Yu and Marcelo will try to stop us somehow , but they will be easy ! " Kai said . " Okay , now that you've got the plan , we're gonna go to the plane now ! "

" Okay , good luck ! " Awa said as the three ran away .

" Okay , guys , it's time to rock the hell out like never before ! " Mr . Lordi said and the whole band took out their instruments .

Zakira then saw the monsters taking out their instruments and got a little afraid . He then turned to his minions and yelled :

" DIMMU TAKE CARE OF THEM !!!! "

" With pleasure , Zakira-sama ! " Shagrath said and his band members took out their instruments . " LETS TEACH THESE LOSERS A LESSON !!!! "

" LETS ROCK THE HELL OUTTA THESE UNTALENTED F**KERS !!! " Mr . Lordi yelled .

" HELL YEAH BAND WAAAAAAAAAAAR !!! " Mr . Lordi and Shagrath yelled .

Lordi and Dimmu then started singing and playing instruments , the powers of their songs affecting eachother . As the music war was going on , Zakira snapped his fingers and two dueling tables appeared . Kokujo and Zakira stared at eachother for a few seconds and then Zakira stretched his body a bit and took out a deck which had an incredibly dark aura arround it .

" Come on , lets do it ! " Zakira said smiling .

" This guy ... he's the one which turned Hakuoh into White and made Yu evil ! He'll be a tough challenge , that's for sure ! " Kokujo said and put his deck on the dueling table .

Zakira then got sorrounded by an extremely dark aura . He turned to Tarja which was singing towards the Ball of Awakening and grinned . Afterwards he turned back to Kokujo which was about to start the duel .

" SHIELDS UP !!! " Kokujo yelled and raised up his 5 shields .

" SHIELDS UP !!! " Zakira yelled and also raised up his 5 shields .

Meanwhile at Kai and the rest . They were running trough the dark corridors the same way they came , but they then found the 'walls' blocking the way towards the plane . As they thought that their plan was a fail , someone appeared from the darkness .

" Who's there ? " Kai asked and turned .

He then saw a man in a strange golden armor . It was The Knight !

" The Knight ? " Kai said .

" Huh ? Who's The Knight ? " George asked .

" He's no good news ! This guy has destroyed lots of cities from the world trying to conquer it ! Why are you here , you big bully ! "

" I've come here to make sure that Zakira's plan fails ! " The Knight answered . " I cannot rule the world if Zakira does it before me , so I shall stop him with all costs ! "

" So are you gonna help us or what ? " Ayumi asked .

" As a matter of fact yes ! " The Knight said and slahed the wall with his sword . " Okay , lets go ! We have ablue freak to defeat ! "

Back at the duel . Zakira decided to start the duel . In their first turns they just charged mana . Now it was Zakira's turn and after charging mana again he showed a card saying :

" I cast Emergency Typhoon and draw 2 cards then discard Necrodragon Guljeneraid ! "

" He's planning that graveyard Guljeneraid strategy ! I won't let him do it ! " Kokujo said in his mind and started talking . " I summon Bloody Squito and end ! "

" My turn I cast Streaming Shaper ! Streaming Shaper will reveal the next 4 cards from my deck and I'll add the water ones to my hand and the rest at the end of my deck ! " Zakira said smiling and revealed the cards which were Necrodragon Guljeneraid , Necrodragon Jagraveen , Malibu Dancer and Battle Attacking dragon Rider Dorvolan . " Malibu Dancer and Dorvolan will go to my hand and Necrodragons Guljeneraid and Jagraveen will go to my graveyard ! "

" Don't you think your silly strategies can defeat me ! I summon Maxval , Electro-Fuuma ! Maxval makes all my darkness creatures cost 1 mana less ! "

" Heh , I summon Phantom Spear Zircon ! Zircon will let me draw a card and now I shall discard another Necrodragon Guljeneraid ! Your turn ! "

" I summon Super Trash Train , Fuuma Devil ! " Kokujo said and a red train with feet and horns at the locomotive appeared behind him along with his Bloody Squito .

" Time for the real fun to begin ! " Zakira said . " I cast Transmogrify and destroy my Phantom Spear Zircon ! "

" He destroyed his only creature , why ? " Jamira asked .

" Transmogrify destroys a creature and replaces it with the next creature which comes from your deck ! The spells and evolution creatures go to the graveyard tho . " Mimi said

The next card from Zakira's deck was Magical Dragon Babelginus . Zakira then grinned and said :

" I summon Magical Dragon Babelginus !!!! When Babelginus is summoned I'll destroy a creature in the battlezone and replace it with a creature from its owner's graveyard ! I'll destroy my Babelginus and replace him with Necrodragon Jagraveen ! Also since Babelginus got destroyed , I'll revive my 3 Necrodragon Guljeneraids !!!!!! "

Suddenly 3 dark brown dragons appeared behind Zakira and roared . It was clearly that Zakira was in advantage now .

" Great strategy , Zakira-sama ! " Xanagazu said .

" It's obvious , that's why he's my brother ! " Yu added .

" I shall not give up that easily ! I must save Tarja with all costs ! " Kokujo said .

" Dream on , Kokujo ! You cannot save Tarja ! There are 30 minutes left till the Ball of Awakening is complete ! And even if you find a way to save her , it will still be too late for you guys , so how about you surrender ? "

" NEVER ! TARJA IS LOVED BY LOTS OF PEOPLE ! SHE HAS BROUGHT BEAUTY IN THE LIFE OF MANY OF THEM AND SHE ALSO HAS A PURE HEART ! I WILL NOT LET A SCUM LIKE YOU TO USE HER OR HARM HER ANYMORE !!!!! " Kokujo yelled and drew his next card .

Zakira and Kokujo stared in eachother's eyes for a few moments . Xanagazu then looked at the Ball of Awakening and she saw that its divine fires were almost done . She smiled and said :

" Kokujo Kyoshiro , you won't have enough time to win the duel and stop the Ball of Awakening ! "

" Kokujo has in his battlezone 2 blockers : Bloody Squito and Maxval and just one attacker : Trash Train which also lets him draw a card for each creature which is destroyed ! Also Maxval makes his darkness creatures cost 1 mana less , so he will find a way to make a comeback ! " Mimi said .

" I summon Gal Volf , Dark Wolfblade and choose the race Zombie Dragon ! Now you will reveal the cards from your hand and if I find a creature with the race I've chosen , you'll discard it and also lose a shield ! "

Zakira had Divine Destructing Sea King Guran Berze in his hand which he discarded and also lost a shield which was Aqua Surfer .

" Ike , Trash Train , breack his shield ! " Kokujo said .

" I won't block it ! " Zakira said smiling as Kokujo's train ran trough his shield . " My turn I cast Death Smoke and destroy your Bloody Squito and end my turn ! "

" Zakira has 4 dragons in the battlezone and Kokujo has just a blocker ! " Jamira said .

" If Kokujo dosen't manage to defeat Zakira fast , he'll be doomed ! " Malice added .

" My turn I EVOLVE GAL VOLF INTO BALLOM EMPEROR , LORD OF DEMONS !!!!! " Kokujo yelled .

Then his wolf demon with 4 swords Gal Volf shined powerfully and turned into a gray goat demon with 2 heads and lots of hands . It was Ballom Emperor !

" BALLOM EMPEROR DOUBLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS ! AND THEN TRASH TRAIN BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELD !!!!! " Kokujo yelled and Ballom Emperor fired a giant lazor over 2 of Zakira's shields while Trash Train simply ran trough Zakira's final shield breacking it .

Zakira stood still as all his shields got broken . The shield shards flew arround him as he stood there with a little angry face .

Just then Rezo appeared out of nowhere . The Red Priest walked towards White and Toto and said :

" Well well , it seems that I wasn't invited to this party ! White , what's going on here ? "

" Kokujo and Zakira are dueling ! The winner gets the Proof and Tarja Turunen ! "

" Ooo , what does Tarja have to do with all this ? "

" Long story ... "

" Heh , what should we do if Kokujo wins the duel ? "

" Leave him alone , we'll take care of him later ! "

" Gosh , and I wanted to take care of them here and now ! "

" Patience , Rezo , all at its time ! "

" Whatever ... "

White , Rezo and Toto turned back to the duel . Just then a plane flew above the UFO . Evreyone turned their heads up and saw that it was Kai's plane .

" GOOD LUCK , KOKUJO ! " George yelled .

" DEFEAT ZAKIRA ! " Ayumi yelled .

" AND DON'T FORGET TO MAKE US PROUD ! " Kai yelled .

" Tsh , it seems that the whole company is here ! " Zakira said with a bored voice .

Meanwhile , inside the plane . Kai was flying the plane with Ayumi as copilot and George was sitting on his chair along with The Knight .

" Why didn't you salute Kokujo or cheer him up ? " George asked .

" I'm an evil villain , I have no interest in doing such things to my enemies ! " The Knight answered . " Don't you kids forget , we're temporary allies till this whole thing ends and after that I will be the one which will take over the world ! "

Back at the UFO . The tension of the duel was at its maximum . Xanagazu , Dimmu Borgir and Marcelo were all afraid that Zakira might lose .

" Zakira-sama got all his shields broken ! " Xanagazu said sweating .

" Don't worry , my brother won't lose that easy ! " Yu replied smiling .

A wind blew on Kokujo and Zakira making their hairs fly in the wind . Kokujo smiled with his evil smile ready to finish off Zakira .

" Kokujo has Ballom Emperor and Trash Train in his battlezone and also has Maxval as a blocker ! He'll be able to finish off Zakira in his next turn ! " Jamira said .

" Yeah , but Zakira has 4 powerful dragons which all are double breackers ! Kokujo must be aware of what will happen next ! " Mimi replied sweating .

" Play time is over ! " Zakira said with a serious voice . " Shield trigger I cast Inferno Sign and revive my Guran Berze ! Also shield trigger I cast Terror Pit to destroy Maxval ! And now my turn ... GALAXY VORTEX ! I EVOLVE 2 OF MY NECRODRAGON GULJENERAIDS AND GURAN BERZE INTO SUPERNOVA APPOLLONIUS DRAGERION !!!!!! "

Three of Zakira's dragons united themselves and turned into a giant fire ball . That fire ball blew up and a giant phoenix made of fire appeared . It was Appollonius Dragerion !

" Oh no , not that ! " Malice said sweating .

" W-what's that ? " Jamira asked .

" Supernova Appollonius Dragerion is a 15000 powered triple breacker and when it attacks , Zakira may send a creature he evolved into it to his graveyard and Applollonius Dragerion will become a world breacker AKA it will breack all of Kokujo's shields ! "

" Oh my God ! So that's why Zakira destroyed Kokujo's blockers instead of his attackers ! " Mimi said shocked .

" Zakira-sama was amaising ! " Xanagazu said .

" I told you that he'll find a way to make a comeback ! " Yu replied .

" APPOLLONIUS DRAGERION ATTACK !!!! " Zakira yelled . " I'll send a Necrodragon Guljeneraid to the graveyard and now BREACK ALL OF HIS SHIELDS , APPOLLONIUS DRAGERION !!!!! "

The giant fire phoenix then made a giant ball of fire and casted it towards Kokujo . The long haired boy took cover as all his shields got broken . He was sorrounded by lots of shield shards and stared angry at Zakira . Suddenly some shards turned into a card which went to Ko's hand . He showed it saying :

" Shield trigger activate ! I summon Aqua Surfer ! Send Necrodragon Jagraveen back to your hand ! "

" Heh , is that all you got ? " Zakira asked with a superior voice .

The other shields weren't shield triggers , so Kokujo took the cards in his hand and lifted his head down ashamed . He had lost ! Suddenly the Ball of Awakening's fires got incredibly enormous and sorrounded the ball 100 % . Tarja's job was done , the Ball of Awakening was complete ! The UFO shook because of the Ball of Awakening's great power . Malice , Jamira and Mimi grabbed some statues to not fall while Lordi and Dimmu Borgir used their instruments to stay on the UFO . Toto pressed fast a button on his scepter and in a few seconds his flying pyramid appeared . He along with White and Rezo have jumped in it to save themselves . Kai saw evreything which happened and then flew with the plane towards the UFO to save the others .

" That's it , I won ! " Zakira said and looked victoriously to Kokujo which had his head down because of the shame . " NECRODRAGON GULJENERAID TOTOMEDA !!! "

" ZAKIRAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!! " Kokujo yelled .

The dark brown dragon roared and flew towards Kokujo . The long haired boy stood still as the dragon spitted lots of fire on him . Kokujo then flew in the air all burned up and his body landed on the UFO full of burns and deep wounds .

" It can't be ... " Jamira said .

" Impossible , he's actually ... " Mimi said .

" KOKUJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!! " Malice yelled .

The three ran to Kokujo's body as Lordi finally managed to defeat Dimmu Borgir in the music war . Shagrath and his band members made a few steps back angry because of their loss .

" Let's retreat to Zakira-sama for new orders ! " Shagrath said and the band ran to the place where Zakira's minions were .

" And stay out of the music scene ! " Mr . Lordi yelled .

" Mr . Lordi , Kokujo is actually ... " Awa said .

" ... dead ! " OX continued .

" We know that , you don't have to rub it in , okay ? " Kita said .

" Oh , sorry ! "

Malice then took Kokujo's body in her arms and cried on it . Mimi and Jamira looked at their poor friend as well which was now dead . Zakira packed up his cards and walked to them . Mimi and Jamira looked at him with angry faces while Malice kept crying on Kokujo's body .

" Have you all witnessed my power , worthless mortals ? " Zakira said with a superior voice . " Now if you don't want to be in Kokujo's place , I suggest you surrender the two shards of the Proof of Duelmaster and I'll let you live ! "

" Never ! I will never surrender these shards to you , Zakira ! " Malice said and got up . " I will duel you to avenge Kokujo ! I WILL KILL YOU CURSED BASTARD !!!!!! "

" Unfortunately I don't have time for more duels ! I'll just use the Proof's power and kill you like animals ! But first , I need to unite it with the Ball of Awakening ! "

Zakira then turned back and walked towards the Ball of Awakening . Tarja was all tied up and was looking at him with an angry sight .

" Zakira , how could you do such a horrible thing to those poor kids ? " Tarja asked .

" I did it because I wanted to ! And now , miss Turunen , thank you for your kind service in helping me complete the Ball of Awakening ! Marcelo , she's all yours ! "

" Thank you , Zakira-sama ! " Marcelo said and took the tied Tarja in his hands .

" LET GO OF ME !!! " Tarja yelled but no use .

" TARJA ! " Mr . Lordi yelled and ran to Marcelo .

As Mr . Lordi was about to get his hands on Marcelo and save Tarja , Dimmu Borgir appeared in front of him blocking the way .

" You shall not advance ! " Shagrath said grinning .

" GET OUTTA THE WAY YOU KISS WANNABE !!!! " Mr . Lordi yelled and in the next moment he punched Shagrath with his fist and the demon flew away .

" Shagrath ! " the other band members yelled and ran after him .

Mr . Lordi then ran to Marcelo again and jumped on the man . Tarja fell on the floor , but she wasn't harmed . Mr . Lordi untied her fast , but Marcelo jumped on him and the two struggled .

" You ugly monster will not take my love away from me ! " Marcelo said angry .

" Think again , pathetic human ! " Mr . Lordi replied and pushed Marcelo away .

The buisness man was pushed so powerfully that he fell off the UFO . He yelled Tarja's name while falling 1000 meters in the air . Mr . Lordi and Tarja got up and saw how Marcelo fell . Tarja then turned to Mr . Lordi and said with a happy voice :

" You saved my life ! Thank you , Mr . Lordi ! "

Tarja then hugged Mr . Lordi and kissed his cheek . The monster blushed hardly as the rest of his band members cheered him . Zakira looked at them with an uncaring face and then said :

" Tsh , even though Tarja got saved , this dosen't change a thing ! I'll still take over the world ! "

" My brother is right , the Ball of Awakening has been completed ! Once he unites it with the Proof of Duelmaster he'll be unstoppable ! " Yu said .

" Heh , soon Zakira-sama will take over the world and we'll finally have some action ! " Xanagazu said .

Zakira walked towards the Ball of Awakening and as he reached it he took the uncomplete Proof of Duelmaster out of his pockets . When he was about to throw the tiny blue jewel in the giant fire ball to absorb its powers , someone put a scythe trough his body . Evreyone was shocked of seeing that the one which did that was none other than Kokujo ! But that Kokujo was half naked , had dark pink veins , sharp teeth and his eyes red as the fires from hell , so it wasn't Kokujo , it was Demon Kokujo ! The demon put his scythe trough Zakira's body and it came out the right side of his chest .

" You really thought that I was dead , didn't you ? " Demon Kokujo asked with a cold voice . " Have you forgotten , Zakira , that if my pathetic human side is about to die , I'll take control of the body ? You were too easy ! "

" You bastard ... " Zakira said shocked .

" Time to finish this once and for all ! " Demon Kokujo said and moved his scythe trough Zakira's body slashing first his stomach , then his intestines .

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! " Zakira yelled because of the incredible pain .

Demon Kokujo then took his scythe out trough the right part of Zakira's body causing his right arm to fall and to drop the uncomplete Proof . Zakira grabbed the Proof with his left arm fast and hid it back in his pockets . He then turned angry to Demon Kokujo and said :

" You bastard ! You have stayed in my way for too long ! "

Demon Kokujo then saw that out of Zakira's body was falling darkness instead of blood . This was because Zakira's body wasn't normal anymore . It was made by his corpse and hundreds of dragons and demons . Zakira then yelled and released a big part of the dragons and demons from his body and threw them all to Demon Kokujo . The demonic boy then grinned and yelled :

" HELLSCYTHE !!! "

In the next moment Demon Kokujo took out his scythe whose blade got sorrounded by a hellish fire and with just a swing destroyed all of Zakira's monsters . Zakira then made a few steps back scarred .

" Wanna see how I ruin all your dreams , Zakira ? " Demon Kokujo asked and jumped aside .

" NO ! NOT THE BALL OF AWAKENING !!! " Zakira yelled .

Demon Kokujo ran towards the giant ball which was covered with enormous flames and with a giant slash of his hellscythe he destroyed it in front of evreyone's shocked sights .

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!! " Zakira yelled like hell .

When Demon Kokujo turned back to Zakira , the blue man ran towards Xanagazu , Yu and Dimmu Borgir . He fell on the floor all hurt and his sister Yu walked to him and checked his wounds .

" You've been terribly wounded , brother ! " Yu said worried .

" You'll take care of my wounds later , Yu ! We're leaving ! " Zakira said .

Suddenly Zakira and his remaining minions got sorrounded by a dark smoke . Demon Kokujo noticed that and ran towards them with his scythe yelling :

" YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE , ZAKIRA !!!! "

" Heh , maybe next time , Demon Kokujo ! " Zakira said .

When Demon Kokujo was about to slash Zakira , he fired a lazor towards him and threw him back to Malice , Mimi and Jamira . The demonic boy got up and saw how Zakira and his minions dissapeared . He got angry , but before he could do something , Malice knocked him in the head unconcious and took him on her back . Afterwards she along with Jamira and Mimi ran towards Kai's plane and they flew away .

A few hours later , we now go to Kai's plane again . The number of passengers inside it has grown . Inside it were Kai as the pilot , Ayumi as the co-pilot and as normal passengers George , the Lordi band , Tarja , Jamira , Mimi , Malice and Kokujo . Kokujo was resting on a couch after all the stuff which happened . Mr . Lordi was happy that Tarja was alive and she also gave him as reward a kiss . Awa , Amen , Kita and OX were cheering him up secretly . Mimi was holding George in her hands , and the baby was enjoying it , because he could feel her boobs . Malice was sitting by Kokujo's side watching how he was sleeping and happy that he was alive . And finally we have Jamira which was talking to Ayumi and Kai which were flying the plane .

" We lost to Zakira , but at least he didn't get to unite the Proof with the Ball of Awakening ! " Jamira said .

" Yeah , also I've seen White , Rezo and Toto have escaped using Toto's flying pyramid ! " Ayumi replied .

" I wonder where did The Knight go ? When we went to save you guys he just dissapeared ! " Kai said .

" He'll be back , don't worry! " Ayumi said .

" At least we saved Tarja from Zakira's clutches ! I think we should rejoice for that ! "

" Yes , Jamira ! And as long as Kokujo is alive , there will always be a hope that Zakira will fall ! " Kai said and then they all saw the sun rising starting the morning .

The sun rays went to Kokujo's face and the long haired boy smiled .


	52. A day at the funland

The sun was showing its powerful rays over the clean sky . It was a peasful day back in our heroes city . As they've all reached the city , Mr . Lordi found Tarja a band and convinced them to join her . After Tarja left to concert with her new band members , the rest took Kokujo to Kai's house . They've put the long haired boy on a bed to rest . Malice started healing his wounds and the rest talked about what they would to this day .

" I don't know about you , but we're planning to have a concert at the funland tonight ! What do you guys think ? Wanna come ? " Mr . Lordi suggested .

" Of course we wanna come ! But how about we go there earlier to have some fun while you rehearse some songs ? " Kai replied .

" Okay , but we'll have to find a rehearsal place somewhere else since Kokujo needs rest ! " Amen said .

" This will be easy ! " Awa said and teleported the Lordi band away .

" Okay , now that they're out to rehearse , I think we should go and have some fun at the funland before the concert ! " Mimi said .

" Lets go ! " George yelled .

And so Mimi , George , Jamira , Kai and Ayumi left to the funland leaving Malice to take care of Kokujo . The girl was now alone with him in the house . After bandaging him and stuff , Malice said to the long haired boy which was unconcious :

" Your body is now cold . You might get a cold while you're unconcious and I don't want to risk this , Kokujo ! But what can I do ? I don't have anything to keep you warm besides the blankets and sheets on you . Oh wait , I could try to warm your body with my body ! But my body is not normal anymore , it's made of my bones along with the dirt and mud from my gravesite , it's like a statue with a normal human skeleton inside it ! It won't be that warm , but if I don't try this , you might get a cold so ... "

Malice then threw off all the clothes on her and sat on the bed near Kokujo . She embraced his body from its back and fell asleep with him .

Meanwhile at Mimi and the rest . They were at the entrance to the funland when a big man appeared in front of them . Kai , Ayumi and Jamira got scarred while George peed on himself . Mimi got angry and faced the big man saying :

" Get outta the way ! We want to enter the funland ! "

" Like hell you are ! This place now belongs to ME and no one will enter it without MY permission ! " the big man said .

" Is that so ? Lets enter , guys ! "

" Don't you even try , tiny lady ! " the man said and grabbed Mimi's hand .

" LET GO OF ME !!!! " Mimi yelled and threw the man against a wall using her kung fu

The man got up fast , but he was dizzy . The people arround them were amaised that for the first time someone had the courage to face the one which didn't let them enter the funland . Mimi then whiped the dust off her hands and when she was about to tell her friends that it's safe to enter the funland , the man came in front of her and said :

" You won't enter that easy , girly! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL !!! "

" Sigh , why must you men choose the hard way ? " Mimi said and took out her deck .

" SHIELDS UP !!! " both yelled .

Meanwhile a few meters away we find Benny Haha at a picnic with his robot . He was having a flower on his head and the robot was wearing a pink dress .

" Want some more oil tea , mister the world's best robot ? " Benny asked while putting some hot oil in a tea cup . " Oh wait , what's that noise ? "

In the next moment lots of people ran over them ruining their picnic . Benny got up angry and ran after them . He saw that they were all gathered arround something . Benny then made his way trough them and saw Mimi dueling the big man .

" Shield trigger activate ! " Mimi said while taking the shield to her hand . " I SUMMON CUTY HEART !!!!! "

" Oh no ! " the big man said scarred .

Then a blue cyber virus with big yellow eyes and a pink heart inside its body appeared behind Mimi . The girl then smiled as she showed the next card she was going to use .

" I evolve Aqua Shallow Counter into CRYSTAL LANCER !!!! "

Evreyone was amaised to see that a giant green centaur with a sword and a shield appeared behind Mimi . The girl then yelled with all her powers :

" IKEEEE , CRYSTAL LANCER , BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELDS !!!! "

The centaur then ran towards the scarred man and slashed his shields . He fell on his knees in front of Mimi and begged to be spared . Mimi wasn't impressed of his melo drama and gave the final attack .

" CUTY HEART TOTOMEDA !!!! "

The cyber virus then created a water tornado and casted it on the man . He yelled as the tornado threw him far away . Mimi packed her cards and turned to the people saying :

" Okay , evreyone , entrance in the funland is now free ! "

" HORAAAAAAAAAAAAAY !!! " they all yelled and ran in the park .

As evreyone left , Benny Haha stood there with an angry face and said to himself :

" Of course , it's always Mimi the one which gets all the attention ! She's always the super star and I , her twin brother Benny Haha am nothing but a piece of crap for the world ! Mom and dad ALWAYS gave her what she wanted and she was ALWAYS their favorite ! Grrr ... I'm sick and tired of you , Mimi , today I will finally get my revenge ! I SHALL RUIN THIS DAY OF YOURS AT THE FUNLAND WITH ALL COSTS !!! "

" Who are you talking to ? " a random guy asked .

" None of your buisness ! " Benny said and left looking grumpy .

Meanwhile at the funland . Mimi and the rest were having fun eating and riding various machines . Benny Haha was spying on them thinking of how to ruin their day . He then saw Jamira licking an ice cream with his toungue and got an idea .

" Mmmm , my Jamira Toungue will be more than powerful on my next duel thanks to this ice cream ! " Jamira said while licking . " Ah , yeah this ice cream is so good ! "

" Hey , Jamira , what flavors does your ice cream have ? " Kai asked .

" Oh , it has insect flavor combined with pet snake food flavor ! "

" W-what ? " the boy asked and was about to puke .

" Here , wanna try ? " Jamira asked and passed the ice cream to Kai .

" N-no thanks , I think I feel sick ! " the boy said and ran to find a men's room .

" Too much roller coaster and marry go round riding I guess ... " Jamira said in his mind and kept licking .

In a few minutes Jamira finished his ice cream , but he wanted another . The snake boy then crawled to the ice cream stand and ordered another one .

" What will it be ? " the ice cream man asked .

" Oh a triple ice cream with insect flavor and pet snake flavor , oh and please put some frogs on it ! " Jamira said drooling .

" Here you have it ! "

Suddenly the ice cream man threw on Jamira a ton of ice cream . He then laughed like hell as peple gathered in front of the mountain of ice cream . As the crowd was wondering who did this , Benny Haha appeared on the top of the mountain and laughed :

" BELALALALALALALALAAAAAAAA I"M THE BEST ! I KICK ASS ! I'M THE ONE AND ONLY BENNY HAHA !!! "

Benny then put a mark near the ice cream mountain on which was written " DO NOT DIG THE ICE CREAM TILL X-MAS ! " and left laughing . Benny walked trough the funland and then saw George entering the Horror Tunnel . He decided that it was his chance to finish him off and entered the tunnel with lots of scary masks . George firstly saw a skeleton statue which showed the way where his coaster was going . The sunglasses baby smiled to the statue and made a YO salute with his finger . George then saw a fountain from which a Frankenstein head came out . Benny Haha booed behind the fountain and George booed back even scarrier making Benny fall on his back . Benny got angry because a baby was making fun of him and moved on . Next a skeleton appeared above George and tried to hit him with a broom stick . George was too little to get hit , but then Benny took control of the skeleton and almost hit George . The baby dodged the broom stick and his coaster left causing Benny to fall on the railway and to get hit by the skeleton's broomstick . Benny got angrier than ever and put a scream mask on him . He then ran to the exit of the Horror Tunnel and jumped in front of George's coaster making boo boo . George didn't get scared and laughed in front of him . Benny then gave up and took off his mask . As George saw his real face , he got that scarred that he yelled and peed on himself . Benny laughed a bit and ran away as George recovered from the big SHOCK .

Benny Haha was now running in the funland checking a list and saying :

" Lets see , Jamira got OWNED ! George got OWNED ! Kai got OWNED without any interfeerence from me , so this means that the girls are left ! Or wait , I can still do something to Kai ! BELALALALALA I'M A GENIOUS !!!! "

Meanwhile , Kai finally finished throwing up and got out from the toilet . He went to wash his hands and mouth , but when he opened the water , it's jet was so powerful that it wet his pants .

" Oh great ! And that's the only pair of pants I have here ! " the boy said sweating .

" Belala , nothing is better than a good ol' plumming device ! This is going way better then I've expected ! " Benny said to himself happy and wrote OWNED next Kai's name on his list . " Okay , and now there are only the girls left ! And I know exactly how to ruin them ! "

Meanwhile Mimi and Ayumi payed money to enter a machine which would change their clothes and they would appear as divas in front of the public . Mimi entered first and got her clothes changed to a night party dress . She walked like a star on the scene as evreyone was admiring her . It was Ayumi's turn and her clothes got changed with a sexy wedding dress . She walked on the stage like a proud bride as Mimi retreated and got her clothes changed with a bikini and a fish tail so she could look like a siren . Ayumi's clothes also got changed with a jungle woman like outfit . The two walked on the stage admired by the public .

" This is fun , Ayumi-chan ! " Mimi said smiling .

" Couldn't agree more with you , Mimi-chan ! " Ayumi replied smiling as well .

Benny Haha then sneeked inside the machine and changed its instructions . Afterwards he walked away laughing and hid somewhere to see what he did . The two girls entered the machine and stood there a few minutes . When Ayumi got out , her hair was all messed up , her face full of make up and she was wearing lots of colored clothes with no inspiration . Evreyone got scarred of what she looked like and screamed . When Ayumi looked in the mirror she yelled :

" OH MY GOD I'M HORRIBLE !!!! "

" What are you talking about , Ayumi-chan ? " Mimi asked while she got out of the machine .

This time the machine took off ALL of Mimi's clothes and the girl was naked on the scene . The wemen near the scene her were discusted , but the men were either nosebleeding , either whisteling to her . Mimi walked to Ayumi and said :

" Come on , Ayumi-chan , it's not THAT bad ! Your clothes look fine and ... why is it so cold out here ? "

" Mimi-chan , will you please look at your 'clothes' ? " Ayumi said sweating .

Mimi looked at herself and saw that she was naked . The girl yelled worser than at the opera as a couple of men took photos of her . Benny ran away laughing hard and wrote OWNED on his list next to Mimi's and Ayumi's names .

" BELALALALALALALALA I'M THE BEST DUELIST IN THE WORLD ! I SOO OWNED THESE LOSERS BELALALALALALALA BE BELALALALALALALALA I'M THE BEST , I"M THE .... oh look , a pacman game ! " Benny said and walked to the game , but then he stopped . " Wait a minute , what's going on with your fat head , Benny ? First you make their lifes miserable , then you waste your money on stupid games which won't even give you a reward ! "

Meanwhile Mimi and Ayumi dressed back in their normal clothes , George changed his dipers , Kai found a way to dry his pants and Jamira miraculously got out of the ice cream mountain . They all met and telled happened to eachother .

" Hm ... all this stuff can't be accidental ! " Mimi said .

" But then who could do all this stuff to us ? " Kai asked .

" I don't know yet but ... "

" Oh look , guys , a magic show ! " Ayumi said and pointed to a tent .

" But , guys , shouldn't we ... "

Before Mimi could finish her sentence , the rest ran to the magic show and bought tickets for themselves and her . The girl sighed and went to the magic show with them . They saw a stage on which a strange magician was making birds come out from his clothes . The magician then requested an assistant and chose Mimi from the stage . The girl went up the stage which was brightened by blue and dark pink lights . She was very suspicious about this 'magician' and felt like it was some sort of trap .

" And now , people , I will show you how Tasogare Mimi will dissapear forever ! " the magician said .

" Wait a minute ! How does he know my name ? " Mimi asked herself .

" Please enter the box ! "

Mimi entered a box which the magician closed . As the box closed , she got hit by electro shocks and couldn't resist . The magician then turned back to the public and showed them how he can turn several cards into other cards . Just then his box blew up and Mimi jumped out of it yelling :

" YOU'RE NOT A MAGICIAN ! YOU'RE ... "

In the next moment Mimi hit the 'magician' with her feet and he fell on the ground . Then his clothes and hat fell on the ground and evreyone saw it was Benny Haha . They also saw that his coat was full of birds , balls , etc and that he was 'turning' a card into another because they were sticked by glue and he just had to turn them arround .

" So what ? Magic is for faggots ! Real men use technology ! " Benny said and got up .

" BOO !!! " the crowd yelled and threw tomatos and eggs on him .

" Okay , my number is done ! " Benny said and ran away .

As Benny Haha got out of the tent , Mimi and the others appeared in front of him . He got scarred and fell on his back .

" This time you're so fucked up , Benny Haha ! " Mimi said .

" And what will you do to me ? " Benny asked with a sarcastic voice .

" I'm gonna tell mom and dad ! "

" Oooh , I'm scarred ! Wanna see what a real man would do ? " Benny said and took out his glowing deck .

" Er , I'm a girl you idiot ... " Mimi said sweating .

" Still ... I challenge you to a duel , stupid sister Mimi ! "

" Fine I accept ! " Mimi replied and took out her deck .

" Hope you know what you're doing , Mimi ! " Kai said .

" Don't worry , he'll be easy ! "

" SHIELDS UP !!! " both yelled .

And so Mimi and Benny raised their shields and the duel between the sister and brother began .

" I start by summoning Aqua Guard ! " Mimi said and a blue creature with shark mouth arms appeared behind her .

" Then I summon Bloody Squito ! " Benny said and a red insect appeared behind him .

" I generate Water Weapon – Shark Bunker and end ! "

" I summon Qurian and draw a card ! "

" I summon Deepsea Douzan ! "

" I summon Piccoli Coilinger , Electro-Machine King and Aqua Belala ! BELALALALA I have 3 attackers and 1 blocker while you have just 1 attacker and 1 blocker ! Next turn I'll start my attacks and finish you off BELALALALALA !!! "

" Don't be so self confident , dear brother ! " Mimi said smiling . " I cast spiral Gate and send Bloody Squito back to your hand ! And now I cross Deepsea Douzan with Shark Bunker ! Ike , Douzan , breack his shield and I'll activate your accelerator ! Now that he attacked you and didn't get blocked , I'll send Aqua Belala back to your hand ! Ike , Douzan , breack his shield ! "

" Hmph ! " Benny said a little angry . " My turn , Hand Evolution ! "

" W-what ? " Mimi asked shocked .

" Hey , what's hand evolution ? " Jamira asked .

" Hand evolution is when you evolve a creature from your hand into a certain creature ! I've only heared of these kind of cards but never seen one ! " Kai answered .

" BELALALALALA I EVOLVE AQUA SURFER FROM MY HAND INTO EMPEROR NEURON ! " Benny laughed . " BELALALALALA now I'll use Emperor Neuron's ability and reveal the next cards from my deck until I find 2 with the same name ! I put those 2 to my hand and the rest go back to my deck which I'll shuffle ! "

Benny revealed his cards until he got 2 Emperor Tina which he took in his hand and ended his turn .

" Oka y, lets not panic , he's Benny Haha , he'll have to lose ! " Mimi said to herself and then started talking . " My turn I summon Aqua Shallow Counter and generate for free Saving Sword – Memory Accela ! I'll now cross Douzan with Memory Accela ! Ike , Deepsea Douzan , breack his shield and send Coilinger back to his hand ! Also I draw a card thanks to Memory Accela ! There , I've got my field safe for now ! "

" Are you sure of that , dear sister ? " Benny asked smiling . " I NOW CAST HIDE AND SEEK ! "

" W-what ?! " Mimi asked shocked .

" Send Deepsea Douzan back to her hand and I'll discard a card from your hand ( Crystal Lancer ) ! And now I also evolve Qurian into Emperor Tina ! Ike , Emperor Tina , breack her shield ! And then Emperor Neuron breack another shield ! BELALALALALA , I'M THE BEST , I'M THE BEST !!! " Benny laughed and danced all alone .

" I won't give up that easy ! " Mimi said angry . " I cast Energy Stream and draw 2 cards ! And after this I summon Emeral and replace a shield with a card from my hand ! Now I cross Aqua Shallow Counter with Memory Accela ! Breack his shield , Shallow Counter and I'll draw another card ! "

" And now time to reveal my secret weapon ! " Benny said .

" W-what secret weapon ? " Jamira asked sweating .

Benny then took out an acoustic guitar and started playing his most recent single Destiny in front of evreyone . Mimi sweated hard and yelled :

" IF YOU WANT TO WIN A DUEL , THEN STOP IMPRESSING EVREYONE WITH YOUR SONGS AND DUEL !!! "

" Come on , Mimi , don't be rude to Benny , he has a nice voice ! " Jamira said .

" Yeah , Benny could win a song contest anytime ! " Kai added .

" See , dear sister , how I got them to be on my side ? " Benny said with a nice voice .

" Tsh , just duel already ! "

" Fine , Mimi , I'll crush your bones ! I evolve Emperor Tina into Maxwell X , the Super-Electric ! "

" Maxwell X has soulshift which means that his cost can be reduced by the cost of the creature Benny evolves him into ! " Kai said .

" Thi smeans 8 – 1 ! Benny has 7 mana so he can summon Maxwell X ! WAY TO GO , BENNY HAHA !!! " Jamira cheered him up .

" Thank you , my fans ! " Benny said and smiled to them .

" Oh , please , spare me the stupid theatrics , will you Benny ? " Mimi said bored .

" Whatever ! You have a water spell in your graveyard which means that you cannot cast anymore spells due to my Maxwell ! Also I can't cast anymore spells as well because Hide and Seek is a dark/water spell ! Whatever , Maxwell X double breack her shields ! "

Mimi took cover as Benny's creature fired a lazor breacking her last shields .

" Emperor Neuron breack her final shield ! "

When the creature broke Mimi's last shield , the girl smiled as the shield shards turned into a card . She took it and said :

" Shield trigger activate , I summon Cuty Heart ! "

" WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT ?! " Benny yelled .

" Send Maxwell X back to his hand ! And now my turn I evolve Aqua Guard into Crystal Jouster ! Ike , Crystal Jouster , breack his final shields ! "

Benny took cover as the giant blue centaur with jousts instead of hands broke his shields . The sihelds turned into cards and he showed one of them saying :

" Shield trigger I cast Terror Pit to destroy Aqua Shallow Counter ! "

" You're finished , dear brother ! CUTY HEART , TOTOMEDA !!! "

The blue cyber virus flew towards Benny and blasted him away with a water tornado . Benny flew and landed on his robot . Evreyone was again cherring Mimi for winning and apologised for being on Benny's side for a moment . Benny then got up and jumped on his robot . He pressed some buttons and left yelling :

" YOU WON THIS ONE , MIMI , BUT I'LL GET MY REVENGE AND NEXT TIME YOU'LL BE SORRY AND YOU'LL KNEEL IN FRONT OF ME AND RECOGNISE ME AS THE BEST DUELIST IN THE WORLD AND ... "

Before Benny could finish his sentence , Mimi jumped towards his robot and yelled :

" THIS IS MY GOOD BYE KISS , DEAR BROTHER !!! "

Mimi then made a kung fu hit with her leg . That hit made the robot maltfunction and fly in the funland . Evreyone was staring at Benny and his robot like they would be some sort of fireworks . Just then the robot landed somewhere in the funland and the whole park blew up .

Later that night the people were leaving the funland all covered in ash and full of burns . The only ones left were Mimi , Jamira , George , Kai , Ayumi , Benny and his robot .

" BELALALALA YOU DID A BIG ONE HERE , SISTER ! BELALALALALALALA YOU GOT OWNED BY YOUR OWN MOVES ! BELALALALA...... "

" OH SHUT UP ALREADY !!! " Mimi yelled and hit Benny unconcious . " Oh well lets go home now , guys ! "

Suddenly the Lordi band appeared out of nowhere with their instruments and saw the funland destroyed . They all got shocked faces as Mr . Lordi walked to Mimi and said :

" Come on , Mimi , couldn't you leave us something to rock the hell out as well ? You had all the fun ! "

" Oh , the concert ! Forgive me for destroying the funland , Mr . Lordi ! " Mimi said .

And so the group went back at Kai's house . When they opened the door , they saw that Kokujo was all healed up and ready for action . Malice was also ready for some action .

" Guys , why are you covered by ash ? " Kokujo asked .

" Long story ... " Mimi said sweating .


	53. Kokujo's soul , devoured

It was a sunny day in the forest . The trees were green and some even seemed golden due to the sun rays . In this forest we find White and Toto walking .

" There's a tree ! And another tree ! And a squirrel ! And an owl ! And another tree ! And a yellow flower ! And a ... "

" Toto , will you please stop saying evrey detail of the forest ? I wanna think about my stuff here ! "

" Y-yes , White-sama ! Your 'friend' surely lives deep in the forest ! Uh... yeah . "

" Welcome ! I have awaited your arrival ! " a voice said from the trees .

" What the ... a voice from the sky ? But I don't see anyone ! " Toto said and looked arround .

" I have been expecting you , White ! " the voice said coming out from a tree .

" So you said you knew I was coming did you ... old Balforce ! " White said and walked to that tree .

" You've come to speak with me about the swords , I persume . " the voice said .

White and Toto stopped in front of the tree . Suddenly the tree shook and a demon in a golden armor came out of it like it was some kind of gate . The demon was Demonic Holy Spirit Balforce . He sat on the ground and talked to his 'guests' :

" Do you seek information regarding the Dark Saber , Dorballom's sword ? "

" What the ... a creature living inside that tree ? How can it be possible ? " Toto asked .

" This guy took part of the great cosmic war between Light and Darkness . He was on both sides since he's an Angel Command and Demon Command . " White answered .

" It is true , the two powerful swords , the Dark Saber and the Light Saber were created by Dorballom and Alphadios with my help ! " Balforce said .

" They were ? "

" Yes , now shut up , Toto , I have some important buisness here ! " White said . " Balforce , perhaps you can explain to me the link between Kokujo and the Dark Saber ! "

" Kokujo ? Your brother ? "

" Kokujo's blood has changed ! First time was when Ubabel's tiger bit and broke the Dark Saber ! The second time he had let go of the Dark Saber for fighting me ! " White said and got a flashback in his mind .

" _I've seen enough ! " White said and ran to him . _

" _You bastard ! " Kokujo suddenly said with a cold voice ._

" _That scent ! " White said shocked and stopped running ._

_White then witnessed Kokujo's transformation . Kokujo got his eyes red as the fires from hell and also he got sharp teeth . Also his veins were dark pink ._

The flashback ended as White continued talking :

" His scent wasn't the one of a human's , it was the scent of a pure demon's blood ! "

" You said the same scent ? Haha , I have my doubts ! " Balforce replied .

" What do you mean by that ? "

" Kokujo is a human born from two humans , he can't become a full flesh demon ! White , there is something that you , a cold hearted human , are capable of accomplishing , but what Kokujo could never do ... "

" Go on ! "

" It is simple , I speak of protecting yourself ! "

" Protecting myself ? " White asked confused .

" Yes , in battle for instance ! If you find yourself in a hopeless situation , you are able to remain calm ! You never lose control of yourself ! " Balforce said .

" Hah , it would be impossible for me to fall in such a desperate situation ! "

" Hehe , I'm more than sure about that ! Kokujo is another matter however . If he's backed into a corner where his life is in danger , his demon counterpart takes control of his body transforming him into Demon Kokujo in order to save his life ! "

" That would explain his transformation back then ! " White said and remembered Demon Kokujo's cold red eyes .

" Unfortunately for Kokujo his demon side is too strong for a human such as himself ! "

" Balforce , what will the outcome be ? "

" Well in essence Demon Kokujo will devour his human soul ! He will not be able to recognise himself , he will not be able to distinguish between friend or foe ! He will simply KILL ! And with repeated transformations , Kokujo will LOSE HIS SOUL ! HE WILL BECOME A DEMON WHICH ONLY KNOWS HOW TO FIGHT AND KILL ! HE WILL CONTINUE TO FIGHT UNTIL HE IS DESTROYED ! The Dark Saber is the one which woke up the demon inside Kokujo but held it captive until it was destroyed ! And even if he has a new Dark Saber , he can't weild it , so Demon Kokujo can appear anytime ! "

" The Dark Saber protects Kokujo from his demon ! So , if he releases it , he's doomed ! " White said . " Thank you for all the help , Balforce ! "

" No problem , White ! "

The demon in golden armor entered the tree and went back to his sleep as White and Toto left the forest .

Meanwhile at Kokujo and the rest . They've all said good bye to Kai , Ayumi and George and then they left to continue their adventures once again . Awa teleported them all to the forest where they've started to walk . They all wandered in the forest for a few hours until they reached the cereal cultures of a village . As they were walking by the cultures , they heared a yell .

" What was that ? " Kokujo asked .

" Sounds like it came from over there ! " Malice said and pointed .

Then they saw a kid running to them . He was yelling for someone to help his grandfather and fell on the ground . The Lordi band turned invisible so they wouldn''t scare the kid . Kokujo thought that a demon attacked the kid's grandfather and ran to find him . He didn't sence any demon smell but just then he saw an old man on the ground which was yelling for help .

" HEEELP ! I FELL AND CAN'T GET UP !!! "

" You fell ? " Kokujo asked sweating .

In just a few moments Kokujo helped the old man and carried him on his back .

" Thank you , lad , that's a great help ! " the old man said .

" I thought a demon had attacked , but noooooo , you got me worked up over nothing ! " Kokujo said with a bored voice .

" Good thing they came along ! " the kid said .

" Thank you so much , lad ! " the old man said again . " I twisted my ankle when I fell over and I need to go back to my village to heal it . It's so nice that you're stopping from your way to help me ! "

" No need to worry about , old man , because it's more or less on our way ! Isn't that right , Kokujo ? " Jamira said smiling .

" Hmph ... " Kokujo answered .

" Look , there's the village ! " Malice said and pointed .

As they reached the village , they helped the old man down and said good bye to him and the kid .

" Good bye , you two , and take care ! " Malice said .

" Thank you , lady ! Also , thank you , goth man ! " the kid said .

" Did he just call me goth man ? " Kokujo asked sweating .

" Kokujo , please calm down ! " Malice said sweating .

" As thanks I'll give you my treasure ! " the kid said and put something in Kokujo's hands and afterwards he walked away with his grandfather . " Thanks again , bye ! "

" What did the boy give you ? " Mimi asked .

" A molted snake skin ... " Kokujo said sweating .

" Cool , just what you always wanted ! " Malice said sarcasticly so she could calm down Kokujo .

" Wow , Kokujo , can I have it if you don't want it ? " Jamira said and sorrounded Kokujo like a snake .

" GET OFF ME BEFORE I'LL GET MAD !!!! " Kokujo yelled .

As they were walking back to their trail , Jamira was playing with the snake skin .

" Wow , neet ! " the red haired boy said .

" Glad you like it ! " Kokujo said with an almost angry voice . " I don't have time to be saving people ! "

" Look , it's not like we were out of our way or anything ! " Malice replied .

" Whenever you do a good deed you become ill tempered afterward ! " Mimi criticised .

Suddenly Kokujo stopped from walking . Evreyone got a bit worried .

" W-what's wrong , Kokujo ? " Mimi asked .

" I smell human blood , smells like alot of people ! "

" WHAT ?! " the others asked .

" It seems that it's coming from the village where we've left the kid and his grandfather ! " Kokujo said . " LETS GO ! "

They ran towards the village from which flames were coming out . On their way they saw the boy they met earlier coming all hurt .

" That's the boy ! " Malice said and ran to him .

" Please help gramps ! " the boy said and fell on his knees .

" You're safe now ! " Malice said and ran took him in her arms .

" Are you alright ? " Mimi asked .

" Please help him ! " the kid said with a weak voice .

" Malice , you take care of the kid ! " Kokujo said .

" Yeah , sure ! "

" Mimi , you stay behind and protect Malice for us , okay ? "

" Of course , Jamira ! "

" Let's go , Jamira ! " Kokujo said and ran .

" Coming ! " Jamira replied and crawled after him .

Meanwhile in the village . The whole place was on fire and there were corpses evreywhere . In the middle of the burning village we find a man in a golden armor which just won a duel against one of the survivors .

" BALLOM EMPEROR , LORD OF DEMONS TOTOMEDA !!! " the man in golden armor yelled and a giant gray goat demon with 2 heads appeared behind him and casted a lazor ball over the scarred human killing him .

The man in golden armor packed his cards and turned his back to see Kokujo and Jamira approaching him .

" Look , he must be the one ! " Jamira said .

" He'll pay ! " Kokujo replied .

The long haired boy ran towards the man in golden armor and jumped in front of him saying :

" Are you the one which did all this ? "

" Hehehe , you must be Kokujo Kyoshiro ! I've heared lots about you ! "

" Tsh , what the heck are you babbling about ? "

" Better watch yourself , Kokujo ! " Jamira warned him .

" Heh , as if I'd lose to this armor freak ! " Kokujo said and took out his glowing deck . " From the aura you have arround you , you seem like a duelist , so I challenge you to a duel , mister ... "

" I am The Knight ! My reputation is pretty known among villains ! I've slaughtered bilions and destroyed many cities in order to take over the world ! And I shall accept your challenge ! " the man in golden armor said and took out his glowing deck .

" SHIELDS UP ! " both yelled and riased their shields .

" I start by summoning Melnia , the Aqua Shadow ! " Kokujo said .

" Then I summon Bloody Shadow , Mystic Light Death Knight ! " The Knight said .

" I summon Maxval , Electro-Fuuma ! Now ike , Melnia , breack his shield ! "

The Knight stood still as Kokujo's creature slashed one of his shields into pieces . The shards stood in the air for a few seconds and then united turning into a card which he took in his hand .

" My turn I summon Propeller Mutant ! " The Knight said and a dark pink plane appeared behind him .

" Heh , this will be easy ! I summon Super Trash Train , Fuuma Devil ! " Kokujo said and a red train with horns and feet at the locomotive appeared behind him . " Melnia , breack another shield ! "

" I now summon Daidalos , General of Fury ! " The Knight said and a giant demon made of bones with monster mouths instead of hands and with 2 blue bat wings instead of ears appeared behind him .

" Heh , you're more than easy , Knight ! I summon Belbel De Dios , Death Castle Beast Lord and now Melnia breack another shield ! "

" Play time is over ! " The Knight said as the broken shield turned into a card which was shining powerful . " Shield trigger I cast Super Spark and tap all your creatures ! "

" So ? You have only 2 shields left , Knight , while I have 5 shields and an army of creatures ! Lets see how you take care of that ! "

" My pleasure , I summon Demonic Holy Spirit Auzesu ! " The Knight said and a giant robotic mixture between an angel and a demon appeared in front of Kokujo . " Whenever any of my Angel Commands or Demon Commands attack , Auzesu's effect will destroy one of your tapped creatures ! "

" Oh crap ... " Kokujo said sweating .

" I attack with Daidalos and destroy Propeller Mutant which will make you discard a card from your hand ( Aqua Surfer ) and Auzesu's effect will destroy Melnia ! Ike , Daidalos , take Trash Train out ! "

The bat demon flew towards Kokujo's Trash Train and grabbed it with his monster mouth hands smashing it . Kokujo stared angry at The Knight which was getting advantage .

" My turn , I cast 2 Energy Streams and draw 4 cards ! " Kokujo said . " And now I attack with Belbel De Dios and destroy my Maxval to draw 2 more cards ! Ike , Belbel De Dios , breack his final shields ! "

" Block it , Bloody Shadow ! Time to finish you off for good , Kokujo ! " The Knight said .

" Tsh ... "

" I summon Gajirabute , Vile Centurion ! Gajirabute will throw one of your shields to the graveyard ( the shield was Aqua Surfer ) and now I'll attack with Auzesu , double breack his shields and destroy that Belbel De Dios ! "

" Shield trigger I summon Aqua Surfer send Daidalos back to his hand ! " Kokujo said and a blue surfer appeared on his surfboard and hit the giant demon making it dissapear . " I can still win this ! I summon Romanoff the 1st , Lord of the Demonic Eye and put Inferno Sign in my graveyard ! Heh , when Romanoff attacks I'll cast a darkness spell from my graveyard for free which means that I'll use Inferno Sign and revive my creatures ! Ike , Aqua Surfer , breack his shield ! "

" I've had enough of you ! " The Knight said bored . " I evolve Auzesu into Holy Gaia , King Alcadeias ! "

Then The Knight's card emanated a powerful dark pink light which made Kokujo and Jamira cover their eyes a few seconds . When they opened their eyes , they saw a giant angel with a dark pink cape and a dark green armor .

" Behold my trump card , King Alcadeias ! " The Knight said .

" King Alcadeias is a 9000 powered double breacker and worst of all , as long as he's in the battlezone , Kokujo can's summon any creatures which don't share at least 2 civilisations ! " Jamira said sweating .

" Grrrr .... " Kokujo said angry .

" You're finished , long haired kid ! Ike , King Alcadeias , breack his final shields ! " The Knight ordered and King Alcadeias fired an enormous lazor towards Kokujo breacking his last shields .

Kokujo took cover and also took the broken shields into his hand . He got no shield triggers to save him and stood there with his head layed down cos of the shame .

" Gajirabute , Vile Centurion TOTOMEDA !!!! " The Knight yelled .

" Oh no ! " Jamira said and ran towards Kokujo to save him .

Kokujo and Jamira both got hit by Gajirabute and flew a few meters away all hurt .

" A simple loss in a duel won't make you give up easy ! " The Knight said . " I need to finish you once and for all ! "

The Knight then casted lots of poison from his armor towards Kokujo and Jamira . The two couldn't get up to run and in a few seconds they got sorrounded by it . All the poison turned fast into a poisoned cocoon . The Knight then walked to the cocoon and said :

" Heh , nothing can escape my poisoned cocoon ! Once touch and they'll melt away ! They must've been desintegrated by now ! "

Meanwhile inside the cocoon Jamira created a barrier using his snake powers so they wouldn't get touched by the poison .

" Kokujo , can you move ? " Jamira asked while trying to hold the barrier .

" Of course I can move ! I'll rip this stupid cocoon apart ! " Kokujo said but when he tried to move , his body felt an unimaginable pain .

" Kokujo , are you alright ? "

" Darn , the defeat in the duel has wounded me a little more than I've suspected ! "

Meanwhile at Malice and Mimi . The girls were running along with the boy and secretly followed by the Lordi band which were still invisible .

" They're taking too long , something must've happened at the village ! " Mimi said .

" Are you alright ? " Malice asked the kid .

" I'm worried about my grandpa ! " the kid answered .

" Kokujo ... " Malice said in her mind worried .

Meanwhile back at Kokujo and Jamira . Jamira's barrier was getting weaker and weaker because of the poison . The red haired boy couldn't hold it much longer . Kokujo on the other hand couldn't move because of the wounds .

" Kokujo's wounds are getting worse ! " Jamira said in his mind .

" Damn , the bleeding won't stop ! " Kokujo said in his mind and put his hands on some of the wounds .

" Oh no , we're in deep trouble this time ! And I can't try to destroy the cocoon because if I make a move then the barrier will fall and we'll get killed by the poison ! But also the barrier won't last forever ! "

In the next moment Kokujo felt an incredible pain in his body and fell on his knees . For a few moments it was silence , but then Kokujo said with a dark cold voice :

" Damn him to hell ! "

" Oh no ! " Jamira said shocked .

Kokujo's eyes then started shining red meaning that Demon Kokujo was about to take control over his body .


	54. Demon Kokujo's true nature

The fire from the village had finally stopped . The deserted village which was almost burned down to ashes now looked like a ghost town . The Knight was sitting in the center of the village in front of the poisoned cocoon when he heared something . The man in golden armor turned and saw the old man which Kokujo and the rest brought to the village to heal his broken ankle . He walked slowly to him and said :

" You could've tried to run , old man ! Now your fate is sealed ! "

" Grandpa ! " someone yelled .

The Knight turned and saw Malice and Mimi bringing the old man's nephew . The kid ran to his grandfather to see if he was alright .

" Heh , another wimp ! " The Knight said and was about to slash the two with his sword .

Just then Mimi jumped towards The Knight and hit him with her kung fu attack . Malice ran to the old man to see if he was alright .

" Are you okay ? " she asked .

" Forget about me , young lady , your friend Kokujo needs your help ! " the old man said

" Kokujo ? WHERE IS HE ?! "

" I'm afraid your friend Kokujo is inside the poisoned cocoon with that weird snake guy Jamira ! " The Knight said . " All that poison must've desintegrated them by now ! "

" WHY YOU !!! " Mimi yelled and attacked The Knight .

Meanwhile inside the cocoon Jamira made only a move to grab Kokujo's back .

" Are you alright , Kokujo ? " the boy asked but didn't get any answer .

Just then the poison from the cocoon started falling on them .

" Oh no , the barrier is deminishing ! " Jamira said scarred .

Outside Mimi was fighting The Knight with all her anger . the villain wearing a golden armor dodged and blocked all her attacks with ease . Mimi stopped a bit and said :

" Guys , I think I could use some help here ! "

" Alright then ! " Mr . Lordi said and the Lordi band stopped being invisible .

" Time to kick some ass ! " OX said and got his fists ready .

" Heh , 6 against 1 just dosen't seem fair ... for you that is ! " The Knight said .

Mimi and the Lordi band attacked The Knight with all they've had . Mimi with her kung fu and the Lordi band with some of their heaviest and fastest songs such as Rock The Hell Outta You , Not The Nicest Guy , My Heaven Is Your Hell , Wake The Snake , The Kids Who Wanna Play With The Dead , The Night Of The Loving Dead , Man Skin Boots , Raise Hell In Heaven and so on . They were playing their instruments with all their anger because they thought that Kokujo was dead . Same was for Mimi and the others , only Malice still had hope that Kokujo would be alive .

Meanwhile inside the cocoon . Some poison fell on Jamira's back burning him . The boy tried to resist and said :

" The barrier won't hold out much longer ! Kokujo , are you alright ? Hang on ! "

Kokujo didn't answer . His body got sorrounded by a red demonic aura and slowly his teeth became sharp and his veins dark pink . Outside The Knight resisted to all of Lordi's and Mimi's attacks and then counterattacked them with his sword . With just a swing the noble knight put them all on the ground hurt . As The Knight was about to finish them off , Kokujo's heart beated powerful in his body and in the next moment the long haired boy got his eyes red as the fires of hell turning into Demon Kokujo . Outside The Knight lifed his sword up ready to kill them all when his poisoned cocoon blew up . The Knight turned back to see what was going on and saw Jamira on the ground hurt and Demon Kokujo in the air . The demon boy threw off his coat and shirt and afterwards he took out his scythe ready to fight or kill . Demon Kokujo landed on the ground and looked towards The Knight with an evil smile .

" Oh no , look at his face ! " Mimi exclaimed .

" He has transformed ! " Malice exclaimed as well .

" Hehehe , you were amusing , BUT THE SHOW IS OVER !!! " The Knight said and his sword got sorrounded by a golden flame . " YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME , I AM THE KNIGHT !!!!!!! "

The Knight then used his sword's power and sorrounded Demon Kokujo by a tornado of flame . Demon Kokujo grinned because he knew he was going to have a fight which was worth it .When The Knight thought that he killed him , Demon Kokujo got out of the tornado of fire almost unharmed and slashed The Knight's armor . The Knight fell on the ground with some darkness coming out from his armor .

" Why does he carry on the scent of a pure demon's blood ? " The Knight asked himself .

Demon Kokujo stood in front of him grinning and waiting for the battle to continue . The Knight then got up and threw all the poison he had in himself on Demon Kokujo . In a few moments Demon Kokujo dissapeared in a white smoke and The Knight laughed :

" HAHA , I MELTED HIM ! HE WAS NEVER A DEMON !!! "

" You talking to me ? " a voice asked from the sky .

The Knight turned his head up and saw Demon Kokujo unharmed . Demon Kokujo then concentrated all his power in his scythe and with just a single attack he got his scythe inside The Knight's armor . Evreyone was shocked of seeing that . The Knight was finally damaged by someone . Demon Kokujo grinned evily as he moves his scythe trough The Knight's armor hoping that he could kill him . Just then more darkness came out of the golden armor . Demon Kokujo senced it was danger and jumped aside . The Knight then got up hardly and said :

" You fool ! I am no human ! My soul is now a dark smoke which is inside this armor ! I can't die because of your pathetic attempts to cut me ! "

" Then why are you covering the holes i made on your armor ? " Demon Kokujo asked and didn't get any answer . " Is it because when your soul comes out from your armor and dosen't have what to enter , you'll become just a weak ghost ? "

" Grrr ... I'm outta here ! " The Knight said and started walking away .

" YOU CANNOT ESCAPE !! " Demon Kokujo yelled and jumped towards him .

As Demon Kokujo was about to finish off The Knight , a dark barrier appeared and protected The Knight from the demonic boy's attacks . Demon Kokujo got angry and tried to slash off the barrier , but no use . The barrier dissapeared just when The Knight also dissapeared in the woods .

Meamwhile in another side of the forest we find Toto's giant pyramid parked and Toto searching for White in the forest .

" White-sama ! Where could you be , White-sama ? Have you gone out all alone and left me once again ? WHITE-SAMAAAAAA !!!! HOW CAN YOU LEAVE WITHOUT TAKING YOUR FAITHUL SERVANT WITH YOU ?!! Wait a minute , I think that White-sama had went off to find Kokujo in order to confirm what Balforce told him ! "

Meanwhile at Demon Kokujo . The demonic boy gave up on haunting The Knight but then he saw Malice and the rest coming near him .

" Kokujo , please return to your oldself , I'm begging you ! " Malice said but no use .

" It seems that not even you can get into him , Malice ! " Jamira said .

Demon Kokujo turned to them and didn't move afterwards . He just stared at the pathetic mortals and at Lordi which were all trying to make him turn into a human again . As Malice tried to approach him , Demon Kokujo senced something and jumped away . Evreyone then turned and saw White appearing out of nowhere .

" It's White ! " Malice exclaimed .

" Why is he here ? " Jamira asked .

White stared at Demon Kokujo for a few moments . The demonic boy got up and also stared to the blonde boy . White then said smiling :

" Heh , you're nothing more than a murderous demon ! "

White then remembered Balforce's words : _" Well in essence Demon Kokujo will devour his human soul ! He will not be able to recognise himself ... "_Demon Kokujo stared at White with a hate sight . White then smiled and said with a superior voice :

" Heh , come after me , Kokujo ! I wish to test your strength transformed as such ! "

" You'll see my strength , foolish mortal , and IT'S DEMON KOKUJO TO YOU !!! " the demon boy yelled and ran to White weilding his scythe of death .

Demon Kokujo ran towards White and jumped in the air ready to attack . White simply made the Arcadia Saber appear in his hands and turned it in front of Demon Kokujo . In the next second the Arcadia Saber fired lots of beams on Demon Kokujo which prevented the demonic boy from making his attack .

" KOKUJO !!! " both Mimi and Malice yelled .

" DON'T DO IT ! WHITE'S NEW SWORD CAN SLAY AN ENEMY WITHOUT ANY PROBLEM ! YOU'LL BE DESTROYED BEFORE YOU EVEN GET CLOSE TO HIM !!!! " Jamira yelled but no use .

Demon Kokujo tried to cut White's neck with his scythe , but he saw that it was useless to even try to reach him . White laughed to himself and was about to kill him . Just then Demon Kokujo punched the Arcadia Saber with his fist making it dissapear back into White's hand . He then landed on the ground and they saw that his hand started bleeding hard .

" Haha , that was foolish ! " White said and made the Arcadia Saber reappear into his hand .

" HAYAAAAA !!! " Demon Kokujo yelled and attacked White with his scythe .

White simply dodged Demon Kokujo's attack by jumping and as he landed , his sword fired lots of beams on Demon Kokujo making his body bleed even more . Demon Kokujo didn't stop because he knew that his wounds would heal fast due to the fact that he was a demon . He continued his blind attacks on White as evreyone watched the fight horrified .

" He's cut all over ! " Mimi said .

" STOP ALREADY ! KOKUJO !!! " Malice yelled but no use .

" Kokujo , you feel no fear , you know no pain ! Your Demon side is now controling your body and he's fighting until someone will stop him or until he will stop himself ! " White said in his mind and then started talking . " I've came here , dear brother , to see if Balforce's words were true , and now I understand ! "

White dodged all of Demon Kokujo's attacks and as he landed on the ground , he fastly turned to Demon Kokujo and said :

" Heh , you're no real demon ! You're just a human posessed by your inner demon ! "

" HOW DARE YOU ?! " Demon Kokujo yelled and attacked White once more .

" Learn your place in the world ! " White said and pointed his Arcadia Saber towards his demon brother . " A human like you should stop acting like he was a real demon . ON YOUR KNEES !!! "

White's Arcadia Saber then glowed powerfully and its blade fired a big lazor over Demon Kokujo causing an enormous explosion . As evreything calmed down , they all saw Demon Kokujo on the ground unconcious . White walked towards his brother with his Arcadia Saber . Just then Malice ran to Kokujo's body as well and yelled to White :

" Please stop ! "

" He has finally been broughten down ! " White said and approached .

" Don't come any near ! " Malice said with an angry voice .

" Malice , no ! " Mimi and Jamira yelled and ran after her .

" Oh no , Malice is in trouble , guys ! " Amen said and the Lordi band also ran to her .

White stared at Malice which was trying to protect Kokujo from him . The blonde boy stopped approaching and said :

" Don't worry , he'll be a normal human when he wakes up ! "

" Huh ? I thought he wanted to kill Kokujo ! " Malice said in her mind .

Mimi and Jamira then ran in front of White as the Lordi band ran to Kokujo to see what they could do to heal him .

" White , you could've finished Kokujo off if you wanted to , but you just held him back with your sword ! " Jamira said . " Why did you stop at that ? We all know you despise Kokujo ! I can't believe you've developed feelings for your brother ! "

" I will slay him , eventually , why kill him now when Demon Kokujo is controlling him ? I want Kokujo to be himself when I'll kill him ! "

White then turned arround and left the battle field . Evreyone stared at him amaised of what happened .

" It's almost as if he came here to stop Kokujo's violent behaviour ! " Malice said in her mind .

Just then they've all heared some moaning . They turned and saw that Kokujo opened his eyes and they were normal red eyes .

" Kokujo ! " Malice said .

" He has come back to normal ! " Jamira said .

Meanwhile at Toto and his pyramid . The poor clown was sitting all alone at his emo corner when White arrived . The blonde boy stared at Toto which was all sad and then he said :

" I have returned ! "

" WHITE-SAMAAAAA ! " Toto yelled with big happiness . " I MISSED YOU SO MUCH , WHITE-SAMA ! Why did you go alone after Kokujo ? "

" I'll explain later , right now I want to have a nice dinner and a hot bath ! "

" As you wish , White-sama ! "

Back at the destroyed village . Malice managed to bandage all of Kokujo's wounds as Mimi and Jamira stood on the ground to relax and the Lordi team were out to search for a river . Kokujo then got up hardly .

" Kokujo , you shouldn't be moving yet ! " Malice said .

" Tell me , what did I do when I was in my demon form ? "

" Don't you remember ? " Jamira asked and got up from the ground .

" Heh , look at me , from a powerful duelist I've turned into a blood thirsty monster ! " Kokujo said and stared at his scythe .

" The poor guy ! " Malice said in her mind and started talking . " Kokujo , you did it to

save the innocent ! "

" Innocent ? Malice , please show me one innocent which survived The Knight's attack ! Just one ! "

" I did ! " the little boy said and wanted to walk to Kokujo .

" No , he's a demon ! If you get close , he'll rip you to pieces ! " the kid's grandfather said and stopped him .

" You're wrong ! " Malice said .

Kokujo stared at the two with a sad sight . It was happening again , the humans were rejecting him because he was different . The kid then pushed his grandfather away and said :

" I don't care if he is a demon ! He did evreything in his power to save us ! "

" No , I battled The Knight and White for pleasure ! " Kokujo said in his mind . " The demon which I wanted to become using the power of the Proof of Duelmaster , the power which I desired , they weren't like this ! "

A few hours have passed and the sun was setting . The Lordi band have finally found a river and brought Kokujo and his team there . Kokujo wanted to be all alone and left them . OX , Amen and Kita took a nice bath in the river as Mr . Lordi , Awa , Mimi and Jamira stood at the shore talking .

" Each time Kokujo transforms into a demon he loses a part of himself ! " Jamira said .

" Yeah , today he didn't even hear Malice's voice , this is going way out of hand ! " Awa added .

" Guys , I want to stay with Kokujo , even if he fully transforms into a demon ! "

" Why is that , Mimi ? " Mr . Lordi asked .

" I caused so much trouble over Hakuoh-sama , but you've all stood by me like it was the natural thing to do ! That's why I must stand behind him ! "

" Yeah , me and my band were always on his side and will always stay by his side ! " Mr . Lordi replied .

Meanwhile Malice took a fresh towel and went to Kokujo . The long haired boy was trying to wash his hands from the hellish scent he got from his demonic counterpart , but it was hard . Kokujo then got out of the river and sat on the ground looking grumpy . Malice walked to him and sat near him . Kokujo turned his head away thinking as his stuff .

" Here ! " Malice said and offered the towel .

" Keep it ! " Kokujo replied .

For a moment they both stood silent . They could both hear the cricket's singing as the sun was setting . Kokujo then broke the silence saying :

" You don't have to force yourself to stay by me ! "

Malice then turned to Kokujo and stared to him with a sad face . This thing pissed him off a bit and he tried to act all cool guy hoping that she would stop worrying for him .

" What's your problem ? You know I wish you'd all stop pussy footing arround me , because I have no problem with what happened ! I don't give a damn what I did when I was Demon Kokujo ! "

" Don't kid yourself ! " Malice said with a sad voice .

Kokujo then turned his head away and stared at the sky as the wind blew on his face . Malice stared at him with her sad face and said in her mind :

" It must be so hard on him ! "

Kokujo was swipped away in his own thoughts again , but then he woke up from those thoughts as he felt Malice putting har hands on his shoulders and whispering to his ear :

" Oh , Kokujo , I know how you feel ! "

" Malice, I don't remember a thing from when I was transformed ! It wasn't like that before ! " Kokujo said in his mind and grabbed her hands with his hands . " The next time I transform , I may even come after you with this scythe , Malice ! "


	55. Dorballom’s old enemy : Abzo Dolba

Through timeless , decayed dreams , in a moist autumn wind over the deserted plains of the darkness kingdom , against Dorballom's castle comes a long haired boy wearing a red t shirt , the rest of his clothes being black . The boy was none other than Kokujo ! He was walking on the cursed lands of darkness towards the giant castle thinking about what happened in his past . Kokujo got in his mind a flashback from when he transformed into Demon Kokujo :

_The girl stood there and in a few minutes she heared a dark cold voice say :_

" _And where do you think you're going ? Thought that you can escape that easy ? "_

_The cold voice was followed by her parent's screams . The little girl got out of the hideout and ran to the place where she heared the screams . Suddenly she saw her father's corpse fall on the ground . She hid behind a wall and when she took out her head to see what was going on , she saw shocked how Demon Kokujo was putting the scythe into her mother's chest . Demon Kokujo enjoyed to feel the blood of the scarred woman run trough her veins and now on his scythe . He moved the scythe slowly trough her stomach and then he slashed her intestines . After that he took out the scythe from her body and licked the blood which stained his weapon of death . The woman fell on the ground dead as Demon Kokujo started eating what was inside her body . The little girl watched this whole scene horrified and started running away ._

The flashback ended as the boy continued walking towards the castle staring at the black desertic ground which was also full of mud .

" I don't remember a thing from when I was transformed ! " Kokujo said in his mind . " My Dark Saber was suppressing the demon nature in me , but ... "

Ko then got another flashback of when Ubabel broke his sword .

_Kokujo attacked Ubabel with the Dark Saber and just then , his mechanical tiger caught the sword in its fangs . Ubabel then started laughing like mad and said : _

" _Your precious Dark Saber is nothing more than a butter knife ! You're finished ! "_

_Then the tiger bit the sword hard until it got destroyed . Evreyone was shocked to see such a thing , especially Kokujo which landed on the ground ._

The flashback ended as Kokujo continued talking in his mind :

" During that battle the Dark Saber got broken awakening my demon ! The result was more than awful ... "

Kokujo then got another flashback from that battle with Ubabel .

" _YOU'RE ALL MINE , UBABEL !!!! " Kokujo yelled like mad as his red eyes became even more red . " DORBALLOM ........... TOTOMEDAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!! "_

_The giant demon created a lazor ball and casted it on the scarred indian boy . As Ubabel was flowing in the air hurt , Kokujo appeared out of nowhere near him and slashed his body with his scythe . When evreything calmed down , Malice and the rest saw Kokujo cutting Ubabel's dead body with scythe and after that licking the blood from the scythe . _

The flashback ended as Kokujo stopped in front of Dorballom's castle and then took out his scythe . The boy stared at his scythe which even though it was clean , it still had the smell of human blood .

" The next time I transform , I may even come after you with this scythe , Malice ! " Kokujo said in his mind .

Meanwhile inside the castle Dorballom was listening to the Darkness Civlisation band's new single called Eternal Sorrow while torturing some souls and creating new demons for his army . Suddenly the almighty goat demon heared a human voice yelling in his castle :

" Hey , you there , Dorballom ? "

" Kokujo ! " Dorballom said and opened the doors from his throne room so the long haired boy could enter .

" We need to talk ! " Kokujo said .

" Ah yes , I expected you would come ! "

Meanwhile at the human world , Malice , Mimi , Jamira and the Lordi band were searching for Kokujo . Mr . Lordi was singing Missing Miss Charlene hoping to find him while Kita was smashing caves , big stones and forests helped by OX which was running trough them with his big horns while Awa was teleporting from place to place but no luck . Amen was standing aside and chatting with Malice and the others .

" Where could Kokujo have gotten to anyway ? " Jamira asked while looking for Ko with his Jamira Eyes .

" You're thinking that maybe we should leave him alone , Malice ? " Mimi asked .

" Yeah ... " the girl answered and stared at the sky looking lost .

" If you ask me , because Kokujo only used his dueling deck in the last battles and when his life was in danger he turned into Demon Kokujo , I guess he's out somewhere training so he could handle the Dark Saber ! " Amen said .

" Think so ? Sounds like way too much hard work for the Kokujo I know and love ! " Jamira said .

" In any case we'll just have to search evrey single place we can think of ! " Mimi said .

" Easy for you to say ... " OX replied while running trough a giant boulder .

" I haven't told the others , but Kokujo is really tormented ! It would be better to leave him alone for a while to sort things out on his own , but I can't stand the thought of waiting it out ! I'm so worried ! " Malice said in her mind .

Back at Dorballom's castle , the red winged goat demon gave Kokujo a seat and some pizza . As Kokujo was eating and relaxing , Dorballom said some hard words to him :

" I'm very dissapointed in you , Kokujo ! It's hard to believe you still have trouble weilding the Dark Saber ! "

" That's why I'm asking you to make my sword lighter , Dorballom ! There must be some way ! "

" Then why don't you figure it out ? "

" I'm in a hurry , okay ? And besides , I don't wanna transform into Demon Kokujo anymore ! " Kokujo said and stared down . " I couldn't master the Dark Saber , so I was fatally injured by Ubabel and his mechanical tiger . When this happened , I totally lost control of myself , I don't wanna go trough that again ! It was terrifying to be such a blood thirsty monster like Demon Kokujo ! "

" I see you've put a quite good deal of thought into this ! You've had enough transformations ? " Dorballom asked .

" Yeah ... "

" Well , that leaves but one choice . Romanoff ! "

Suddenly Romanoff the 1st , Lord of the Demonic Eye appeared in te throne room and bowed before the great ruler of all darkness Dorballom . The noble Knight then got up and asked :

" What's your order , master Dorballom ? "

" Romanoff , I need you to take Kokujo to the valley of Abzo Dolba ! "

" Y-y-you d-didn't say Abzo Dolba , d-did you ? " Romanoff asked trembling .

" Who's this Abzo Dolba ? " Kokujo asked .

" After the great cosmic war between Light and Darkness ended , we , the ones from the Darkness Land needed a leader ! I , Dorballom was reincarnated in my initial form back then as Ballom , Master of Death due to my loss to Alphadios . I've obviously suggested myself as leader but the Zombie Dragons rose in power and so one of the most powerful Zombie Dragons called Super Necrodragon Abzo Dolba came forth and said that he had enough of me and my reing which was bringing the Darkness Civlisation to loss . The Darkness land had split in 2 parts : the western part which belonged to the Zombie Dragons and the eastern part which belonged to us Demon Commands . The two parts had numerous battles until I've finally turned back from Ballom to Dorballom and defeated Abzo Dolba in fight thus making the other Zombie Dragon surrender and reuiniting the Darkness Land . You may probably ask if there was only One Abzo Dolba . The answer is : yes , he was one , but he cloned himself . Don't worry , the clones are weak . But the REAL Abzo Dolba was defeated by me ! "

" Dorballom , your story was great , but what do I have to do with this Abzo Dolba guy ? I mean he's dead ! "

" No , Kokujo , Abzo Dolba is not dead ! In our final battle he was very persistent so I've defeated him by putting him into an eternal sleep ! "

" And what spell did you use to make him fall in that eternal sleep ? "

" No spells , I've put him into eternal sleep by breacking the barrier which sorrounds his heart using my bare arm . And because of that I've broken a nail ! " Dorballom said with tears falling from his eyes . " It took a milenium for that nail to grow back again ! "

" Okay , so he's not dead ! Then what do I have to do ? "

" You just have to slay him ! "

" What ? You've done all the fighting and now I'll just have to do the final attack like some kind of coward ?! " Kokujo asked looking frustrated .

" Kokujo , why do you think that this new Dark Saber is so heavy ? It's because of the little part of your hair which I've used to create it ! If you manage to kill Abzo Dolba , then your powers will grow to a whole new level which only we creatures can reach ! "

As the chat between Dorballom and Kokujo continued , a tiny red insect flew away from the castle . It was a Bloody Squito spy sent by Zakira . The insect reached Zakira's castle and was picked up by Yu and taken to Zakira's room . Meanwhile Zakira was in his room thinking at his stuff when someone knocked at the door .

" Who's there ? " he asked .

" It's me , Yu ! One of your Bloody Squito spies has come back with news , dear brother ! " Yu said from the other side of the door .

" I see , you may come in , sister ! " Zakira answered .

Yu entered the room and showed her brother the information which the Bloody Squito had brought to them . Zakira then smiled and sat on his bed saying :

" Hmm , very interesting , Yu ! I've sent you , Xanagazu and my whole alphabet team and not a single one of you was able to put an end to Kokujo ! Heh , lets give this Abzo Dolba a try , shall we ? Hehehehehehehehe ! "

Meanwhile Kokujo was travelling trough dark forests , crossing fast waterfalls and climbing high mountains followed by Romanoff , Dorballom's most loyal knight . After a few hours of travelling trough hostile places they've reached some really high rocky mountains which they had to climb . As they were climbing Kokujo finally broke the silence saying :

" How much further is it , Romanoff ? "

" Not much , we'll be able to see it soon , keep moving ! " the knight answered .

" I should beat the crap outta you ! " Kokujo said angry .

Meanwhile back at Dorballom's castle . The mighty goat demon was planning his next attack against the Light Civlisation when he heared more human voices in his castle .

" Dorballom ! " a voice yelled .

" Gosh , who's disturbing me now ? " Dorballom asked and opened the doors of his throne room .

As the doors opened , the three humans Malice , Mimi and Jamira and the five monster rockers Mr . Lordi , Awa , Amen , Kita and OX appeared in front of Dorballom .

" What are you youngsters doing here ? " Dorballom asked .

" HEY ! Watch who you're calling youngster ! I'm 3000 years old , buddy ! " Amen said

" And in case you didn't knew , mummy , I've been created by the forces of darkness ever since time started ! "

" Now that's what I call ownage haha ! " Kita laughed .

" Dorballom , we're looking for Kokujo , do you have any idea where he is ? " Malice asked and ran to the giant goat demon .

" Kokujo ? Let me see ... Kokujo you say ? " Dorballom acted stupid .

" He's having trouble weilding the Dark Saber , we thought he might've come to see you for help ! "

" Let me see what to do ... " Dorballom kept acting .

" You know , don't you ? Where is he ? Tell me ! " Malice demanded and shaked Dorballom and his throne until the giant goat demon fell on his back along with his throne causing the whole castle to shake . " Oops , sorry about that , are you alright ? "

" Kokujo has gone to the valley of Abzo Dolba ! "

" The valley of Abzo Dolba ? "

Back at Kokujo , the boy kept climbing along with Romanoff . Suddenly the mighty dark knight broke the silence saying :

" Look over there , Kokujo ! "

" Huh ? What is it , Romanoff ? " Kokujo asked and looked at the left .

They both saw a giant and long dragon . The dragon had red decomposing flesh and white bones . Its arms were short but with giant claws and its white bony wings had spikes coming out . The head had 5 extentions , 4 as fake horns and the fifth as a beard . The dragon was sticked on a mountain and it also had Dorballom's nail on the left side of it's chest . Kokujo and Romanoff had finally reached the top of their mountain and they both stared at the giant dragon which was asleep .

" So that's Abzo Dolba ! " Kokujo said .

" Correct and look where Dorballom's nail has pierced in ! " Romanoff said and pointed towards Abzo Dolba's heart . " That nail is keeping him dorment ! "

Suddenly something started shaking in Kokujo's coat . The boy searched the pockets from his black coat and saw that two deckcases were shaking . Suddenly , all the cards from those cases came out and flew towards the dragon .

" Hey , those are my golden cards and my Knight cards !!!!!!!!!!! " Kokujo yelled .

Those cards flew towards the giant nail which belonged to Dorballom . Kokujo and Romanoff saw that someone was on the nail . That person got out from the darkness and took the cards . They saw it was none other than Zakira .

" At last I have all the golden cards in my posession and I've got back my Knight cards ! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha !!! " Zakira laughed .

" ZAKIRA !!! GIVE MY CARDS BACK YOU BASTARD !!!! " Kokujo yelled .

" Correction , these cards are MINE , you just stole them from me when I died back then ! Now it's time for me to take them back ! "

Suddenly Kokujo's deck shook as well and when the boy took it out he saw that his Romanoff the 1st , Lord of the Demonic Eye card came out and stood in the air . The card then shined dark pink and afterwards a tiny picture of Zakira appeared on it under one of Romanoff's guns . Before Kokujo could do something , the Romanoff card flew directly in Zakira's hands which laughed with the scariest laugh ever .

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! AT LAST I'VE GOT ROMANOFF THE 1ST , LORD OF THE DEMONIC EYE , MY WELL KNOWN ACE CARD BACK INTO MY HANDS AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!! "

" Grrrr ZAKIRA !! GIVE ROMANOFF BACK THIS INSTANT !!!! " Kokujo yelled .

" HAH ! Like hell I will ! "

" Kokujo , I don't wanna be on Zakira's side in my next duel ! I'll lose my honor ! " Romanoff said to Kokujo sweating .

" YOU'RE FINISHED , KOKUJO !! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!! " Zakira laughed even harder .

Meanwhile at Dorballom's castle . Dorballom invited his guests to eat pizza with him and they had a talk while they were eating .

" But Dorballom , if there was such a simple way to master the Dark Saber , why didn't you tell him earlier ? " Mr . Lordi asked .

" That would be too easy ! He won't learn if I hand him all the answers , now will he ? Huh ? "

" I think that Kokujo has already suffered enough ! " Malice said .

" Yeah , poor guy ! " Jamira pitied Ko .

" He agonised after what he had done , that's why he came to see you ! " Malice continued .

" It's true ! " Mimi added .

" Heh , that's why I've told him what he needed to know ! " Dorballom answered and kept eating .

Back at Kokujo . The long haired boy was staring angry at Zakira which now had got back his golden cards and his Knight cards . Kokujo made a few steps towards the mountain on which Abzo Dolba was sleeping and said :

" Zakira , what are you doing here ? "

Zakira didn't answer . He put his blue hand on Dorballom's nail and melted it . Afterwards the long haired blue man jumped away from Abzo Dolba . Romanoff made a few steps sweating and said with a scarred voice :

" Dorballom's nail was sealing his powers ! "

As Dorballom's nail melted completely , they saw a hole in the left side of Abzo Dolba's chest . A red light came out from the hole showing that Abzo Dolba's heart started to beat again . The hole got covered by some red flesh . Also the giant claws started moving and the dragon opened his eyes which were shining extremely red . As this happened , the sky got covered by black storm clouds . Zakira made a few steps towards the giant dragon and said :

" Hahahaha , Abzo Dolba , over you stands the most loyal servant of the demon which layed you into eternal dormentcy ! Do with him as you please ! "

Abzo Dolba started moving his claws and afterwards the giant dragon got up from the mountain causing a giant earthquake . The earthquake made the mountain fall and crush into bilions of rocks . Evreyone was amaised of the mighty dragons's power . Zakira then appeared on a mountain behind Abzo Dolba and said :

" Haha this dragon is remarcable ! It should be easy for him to finish you off , Kokujo ! I'll stay back and enjoy this performance ! "

In the next moment Zakira dissapeared from the battle field as Abzo Dolba turned his sight towards Kokujo . Romanoff then yelled because of the fear and said :

" This is terrible , we must flee , Kokujo ! "

" What ? You must be outta your mind , this way is much better than slaying a defenseless dragon like I was some kind of coward ! " Kokujo said and took out his Dark Saber and tried to hold the heavy sword . " If I wanna make the Dark Saber lighter , I must face him head to head ! Abzo Dolba , I'm gonna take you out ! "

" Little human , you think that you can destroy me ? Hehehehehe , how very entertaining ! " the giant dragon said . " This shall proove amuzing ! "

" Amuzing ? " Kokujo asked sweating .

Abzo Dolba opened his mouth and tried to eat Kokujo . The long haired boy jumped in the air and landed on the dragon's body . Kokujo ran with the Dark Saber towards Abzo Dolba's chest , but the dragon move fast and the long haired boy flew in the air and landed on the mountain . Abzo Dolba then created a giant lazor ball and casted it towards Kokujo . The long haired boy jumped as the ball hit the mountain he was on destroying it

Meanwhile at Dorballom's castle evreyone saw the giant storm clouds which were above the mountains . Dorballom flew towards the window as the rest ran there and they all stared at the menacing clouds .

" This looks like a new development . " Dorballom said .

" It's a dragon aura ! " Mr . Lordi exclaimed .

" Maybe something bad has happened ! " Jamira said sweating .

" Dorballom , does that mean that Kokujo is in trouble ? " Malice asked .

" Oh no , that fool has awakened Super Necrodragon Abzo Dolba ! "

" Mr . Lordi , I've never felt such a powerful aura ! " Awa said sweating .

" This must mean that this dragon Kokujo has gone to fight must be formidable ! "

" Then we should all go help him ! "

" Agreed with OX , we can't let our friend down now ! " Kita added .

" Ou God , what a miserable day ! " Dorballom whined as Awa teleported them all .

Back at the battlefield . Abzo Dolba made a very loud roar shaking all the mountains . After that he turned his head to Kokujo again and said :

" Come to me , little human , and entertain me ! "

" Heh , I'm the one who is gonna be entertained ! " Kokujo answered and stared to Abzo Dolba's chest . " That scar Dorballom made , if I can pierce in there , the Dark Saber will become lighter ! "

Kokujo jumped towards Abzo Dolba and in a few seconds he got his Dark Saber on the dragon's chest . As the long haired boy thought that it was all over , the Dark Saber couldn't cut trough the dragon and got rejected pushing itself along with its master back on the mountain . Kokujo got up hardly and said :

" What the ... I couldn't pierce in ! "

" Hahahaha , little human , you can try how much you want to jump here and cut my heart , my skin is mighter than iron ! " Abzo Dolba said and created another lazor ball in his mouth .

Kokujo got up hardly and jumped away as the lazor ball hitted the mountain destroying it all . Kokujo flew in the air hurt a bit and landed on another mountain . The long haired boy put his sword down for a f ew seconds and breathed hard .

" Kokujo , we don't stand a chance ! " Romanoff said .

" Save it , this battle is just getting started ! "

" But Dorballom barely rendered him dorment with all his demonic powers and more importantly , after that battle Dorballom almost died because of the wounds ! "

Kokujo then got shocked hearing that Abzo Dolba's power was that high . The long haired boy sweated a bit and turned his head towards the mighty dragon .

" So he's still alive , isn't he ? " Abzo Dolba said . " And you're his most loyal servant ! Don't tell me you came to take revenge upon your master with this ridiculous sword ! "

" Heh , unfortunately I don't even care about avenging Dorballom ! " Kokujo said .

" WHAT ?! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ?! YOU'VE BEEN SAVED COUNTLESS TIMES IN DUELS AND FIGHTS BY DORBALLOM AND THE SWORD HE HAS CREATED !! HOW CAN YOU BE LIKE THAT ?! " Romanoff yelled to Kokujo .

" Stop interfeering ! "

" You traitor , I have nothing to do with you anymore ! " Romanoff said and left the battlefield crying .

" Alright , I just know you're running away ! "

Before Kokujo could finish his speech , Abzo Dolba hit him with his big dragon tail . Kokujo flew in the air hurt and hit a mountain . Afterwards the long haired boy fell a long way and had a hard landing on the ground . Kokujo then got up all hurt and said in his mind :

" Hell ! My hair was used to repair the Dark Saber and the reason it's so heavy it's because I'm not as strong as Dorballom ! I must find a way to defeat Abzo Dolba and surpass him !! "

Meanwhile at Dorballom and the others . Awa teleported them all in front of the mountains . There they could feel Abzo Dolba's powerful aura .

" What an aura ! " Mr . Lordi said amazed .

" This is not a good sign ! " Dorballom said .

" What could've caused Abzo Dolba to get out of dormentcy ? " Malice asked .

" As if I would know ! The problem is that if Abzo Dolba rises once more , the forests from the Nature kingdom will turn into ash ! "

" What ? Is he that powerful ? "

" I'm afraid so , Malice ! There's only one way for Kokujo to defeat Abzo Dolba and this is to use the Dark Saber's ultimate technique the Darkness Wave ! "

" Huh ? Is it better than the Darkness Cyclone ? "

" The Darkness Cyclone is just a mere trick of the sword ! The Darkness Wave is the weapon's ultimate attack which can destroy almost any monster ! " Dorballom said .

" But Kokujo can barely hold the sword , let alone use the Darkness Cyclone , he can't handle a new technique ! " Malice said worried .

" I guess you're right ... "

Suddenly Romanoff appeared from the mountains falling and crying the same time . The giant knight in dark lord armor with red cape landed on the ground hard . Jamira walked to him and said :

" If Romanoff ran from the battlefield this must mean that Kokujo is in serious trouble ! "

" Kokujo , I hope you're okay ! " Malice said in her mind .

Back at Kokujo and Abzo Dolba . The long haired boy jumped to attack the giant Zombie Dragon once again . But before Kokujo could even touch him , Abzo Dolba fired not 1 , not 2 , not 3 but 10 enormous lazor balls and all hit Kokujo . The boy fell on the ground burned by the lazors and almost unconcious . The giant Zombie Dragon approached him and said :

" This is just too easy ! Killing you won't stop the anger I felt when your master Dorballom had put me to eternal sleep ! "

Kokujo got up once more even though he was all hurt . He tried to attack Abzo Dolba again , but the dragon catched him in its giant claw and said :

" Don't you understand that you cannot defeat me with such an inferior sword ? "

Abzo Dolba pushed Kokujo against a mountain with his claw and afterwards he let the boy fall in the air . As Kokujo was falling he dropped his sword .

" OH NO ! THE DARK SABER !! " he yelled scarred .

The long haired boy had a hard landing once again . His sword fell a few meters away from him . He got up and tried to crawl to his sword but then Abzo Dolba fired another lazor on him . In a few minutes Kokujo's body was lying on the ground full of burns . Abzo Dolba stared at it a bit and said :

" How pathetic , I've crushed him already ! "

Suddenly Kokujo's heart beated powerfully inside him as his teeth were becoming sharp and his veins dark pink . Abzo Dolba crawled back a bit and said :

" What is happening to him ? "

" KOKUJO !!! " a voice yelled behind the dragon .

Abzo Dolba turned and saw Dorballom along with Malice , Mimi , Jamira , Romanoff and the Lordi team . They all stared to Kokujo and then Jamira yelled :

" Look ! He isn't holding the Dark Saber ! "

" OH NO , KOKUJO !!! " Malice yelled once more .

Suddenly Kokujo opened his eyes which were shining red as the fires from hell and said with his normal voice :

" Malice , help ! "

In the next moment Kokujo's voice faded away meaning that Demon Kokujo took control of his body .


	56. The Darkness Wave

The skies were becoming darker and darker above the battlefield . Most of the mountains got destroyed by Super Necrodragon Abzo Dolba's attacks . The giant dragon was staying in the center of the mounty zone staring at Kokujo's body and at his sword which were in front of him like two ants .

" Heh , I see you're still hanging on ! I'll end your misery , hehehehehe ! " Abzo Dolba said and crawled towards Kokujo .

As he approached Kokujo , Abzo Dolba acicdently crawled on the Dark Saber . As this happened , the wind blew on Kokujo's body . The boy murmed one last thing with his human voice and then opened his extremely red eyes . As this happened , a powerful red aura sorrounded him making the transformation into Demon Kokujo complete . Abzo Dolba noticed that and crawled back a bit .

" The aura that sorrounds him has entirely transformed ! " the dragon said in his mind .

Demon Kokujo then got up and turned back to the dragon while making a deep 'grr' in his mouth . Abzo Dolba stared at him and said :

" Heh , your demon has awakened ! So be it , this shall proove entertaining ! "

" I'll show you entertaining , you f**king reptile ! " Demon Kokujo said angry and took off his coat and shirt .

Dorballom , Malice and the rest were all on a mountain behind Abzo Dolba . They were shocked of seeing what happened .

" Kokujo has already transformed ! " Jamira exclaimed .

" KOKUJO !!! " Malice yelled trying to reach to him .

Malice's screams meant nothing to Demon Kokujo . The demonic boy took out his scythe and jumped like an animal towards Abzo Dolba yelling :

" I'M GONNA KILL YOU BASTARD !!! "

Demon Kokujo was too fast for the dragon . Before Abzo Dolba could do something , Demon Kokujo had already made a deep slash into his neck . The giant dragon started bleeding hard as Demon Kokujo landed on the ground and got sorrounded by an even bigger red aura .

" STOP , KOKUJO , YOU HAVE TO CHANGE BACK !!! " Malice yelled .

" Like hell I'm changing back ! " Demon Kokujo said to the girl .

" Kokujo , with that scythe and your demon powers you might come out of this alive , you might be the victor , but the Dark Saber won't become lighter for you unless you don't slay Abzo Dolba as a human ! " Dorballom said in his mind .

Demon Kokujo jumped once again towards the giant dragon Abzo Dolba . The dragon crawled towards him trying to eat him , but Demon Kokujo dodged Abzo Dolba's mouth and made another deep slash in his neck . Abzo Dolba bleeded even harder making the ground being covered in his dark red dragon blood . Demon Kokujo landed on the ground and turned back to the giant dragon saying :

" Hehehe , you're not a challenge for me , a few more cuts and you're out , lizard boy ! "

" Don't be so full of yourself , little man ! " Abzo Dolba said and fired a lazor ball .

Demon Kokujo didn't run away from the lazor ball and got hit as a dark smoke appeared on the ground . In a few minutes the smoke had dissapeared along with Demon Kokujo's body . Abzo Dolba laughed , but then he heared a yell behind him :

" IT'S DEMON KOKUJO FOR YOU !!!!! "

When Abzo Dolba turned his back , Demon Kokujo appeared and made another deep slash with his scythe , but this time in the dragon's stomach . The giant dragon crawled back and fell on a few mountains releasing the Dark Saber . Demon Kokujo turned back to Abzo Dolba laughing .

" Hehehe , and now time to finish you off ! "

Evreyone was amaised of Demon Kokujo great power . Even though he was posessing a human , he was able to bring down a 20 feet tall dragon with not many efforts .

" Awa ! "

" Yes , Mr . Lordi ? "

" Remind me to hire Demon Kokujo in our band , okay ? "

" DEMON KOKUJO IN OUR BAND ?? If this will happen , then you'll have to find yourself a new guitarist , Mr . Lordi ! " Amen said .

" And a new drummer ! " Kita added .

" W-what ? Come on , guys , Demon Kokujo is one hardcore monster , he'll bring us a good image , plus lots of black metal numbnuts will beg us to give hand him over ! " Mr . Lordi said .

" Mr . Lordi , you have one sick imagination ! " Awa said .

" Tell me about it ! " OX replied while sweating .

" Amazing , that dragon was huge , but Demon Kokujo took care of him like he was nothing ! " Mimi said sweating .

" This guy is one huge danger ! " Jamira added .

" Is it over ? Did he beat him ? " Malice asked .

" Not quite , those attacks did bring down Abzo Dolba , but the dragon is not dead ! "

" The old goat is right , those attacks were just to keep him down for a few secs , now I'm gonna slay him ! " Demon Kokujo said and walked towards Abzo Dolba .

" HEY , WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD GOAT ?! " Dorballom yelled .

Demon Kokujo licked the dragon blood from his scythe and then approached Abzo Dolba with his weapon of death ready to slay the dragon . As he was about to do it , his hand suddenly put the scythe in the pockets from his pants and then his body turned arround .

" W-wait a minute , w-what's happening to my body ? I didn't want to do this ! " Demon Kokujo said in his mind surprised .

Demon Kokujo's body then walked towards the Dark Saber and tried to reach the weapon with his hand . The demon couldn't understand what as happening . He didn't want to do all that stuff . He then got it and said :

" Kokujo , you're trying to take control of our body , aren't you ? "

" WHAT ?! " evreyone yelled surprised .

" Drop it , Kokujo , now I'm the one controlling this body ! " Demon Kokujo said and tried to make a few steps away from the Dark Saber but couldn't . " You idiot , without me you'll never slay Abzo Dolba ! Let me finish the job ! "

Demon Kokujo couldn't convince his human part to listen to him as his right hand almost reached the Dark Saber . Evreyone was staring at him still amazed of what happened .

" He's transformed , yet he tries to pick up the Dark Saber ! " Mimi said .

" Could it be that his soul is actually fighting his own demon ? " Dorballom said .

" KOKUJO , YOU CAN DO IT !!! " Malice yelled trying to support Kokujo which almost got his hand on the Dark Saber .

Abzo Dolba then got up and saw what happened . The dragon got discusted of this scene and said :

" I've had enough of you , worthless scum ! Your time is over ! "

The dragon then charged a big lazor ball in his mouth and aimed towards Demon Kokujo and the Dark Saber . Demon Kokujo saw that and tried to attack Abzo Dolba , but couldn't because of Kokujo . The demon then yelled :

" Kokujo , forget about the Dark Saber , let me control the body ! ABZO DOLBA WILL F**KING KILL US IF YOU DON'T LET ME FINISH HIM OFF ! LISTEN TO ME AT LEAST ONCE , YOU IDIOT !!!!!!!!!! "

But Kokujo didn't listen . He just kept walking and then Abzo Dolba fired the giant lzor towards them . Evreyone covered their eyes because of the giant explosion . When the smokes have faded away , evreyone thought that Kokujo was dead . But he wasn't . They all saw that he used his scythe combined with Demon Kokujo's powers to protect himself from Abzo Dolba .

" Kokujo ? But how ? " Jamira asked .

" I get it now , he used his scythe and concentrated Demon Kokujo's powers in it to create a shield ! " Malice said .

" Yeah , but this trick will not work a second time , the scythe won't hold ! " Dorballom added .

" Heh , manipulating my own powers for your own advantage ! I must say , you did a good job there , Kokujo ! " Demon Kokujo said .

Abzo Dolba then got angry because Kokujo wasn't dead yet and charged another lazor ball . The huge dragon aimed towards the long haired boy and yelled :

" THAT STUPID TRICK WON'T PROTECT YOU FROM ME ! NOW PERISH !!!!!! "

" WATCH OUT !!!! " Demon Kokujo yelled to Kokujo .

Abzo Dolba then fired another lazor , but this time Kokujo's body jumped away and caught the Dark Saber with his hand . The lazor created a big explosion followed by a deep dark smoke . When the smoke faded away evreyone saw Demon Kokujo with the Dark Saber in his hand . The demonic boy said with a shocked voice :

" I can't believe it , the Dark Saber is actually in my hands ! "

Suddenly lots of darkness came out from the sword and entered into Demon Kokujo's body . The demonic boy yelled because the darkness was making Kokujo take back the control of the body . Demon Kokujo tried to rezist but couldn't . He then made one last scream saying :

" GAAAH ! YOU WON THIS ONE , KOKUJO , BUT I WILL BE BACK !!!!!!! "

Suddenly Demon Kokujo's voice dissapeared and the body stood silent for a few moments as the Dark Saber was inserting more darkness in it to turn Kokujo back to normal . Abzo Dolba stared at him and said in his mind :

" His demon aura is dissapearing ! "

The red aura slowly faded away as Kokujo's veins went back to normal and same for his teeth . The boy then stared at Abzo Dolba with his red eyes and the dragon saw that the hellish red shine from them slowly dissapeared as well . It was clear , Kokujo was back to normal again . The boy walked towards his red shirt and black coat and in a few seconds he dressed up again . Then he turned towards Abzo Dolba and said :

" Nobody steps on my sword and lives to tell about it ! Abzo Dolba , my Dark Saber is gonna bring you down ! "

Kokujo then tried to lift up the Dark Saber , but it was too heavy for him so it fell on the ground . Abzo Dolba laughed at that pathetic try and said :

" Hahaha , you're so weak , you cannot even handle your own sword , pityful ! "

" Laugh while you can , but I have my reasons to use the Dark Saber to slay you ! "

" Heh , this time I will kill you fast for your own sake ! "

As Kokujo was about to attack the giant dragon once more , the Dark Saber shined dark pink . Kokujo stared at his sword and said with an amazed voice :

" It's not my imagination ! The Dark Saber is getting lighter ! "

In just a few seconds Kokujo could hold the Dark Saber once again . He then grinned and turned back to Abzo Dolba saying :

" Now it's my chance to pierce trough your heart ! "

Kokujo ran towards Abzo Dolba which also charged another big lazor ball . The dragon casted the lazor on Kokujo and another explosion appeared . When Abzo Dolba thought that he got rid of him , Kokujo appeared out of nowhere and in the next second the Dark Saber was right inside the dragon's heart . Evreyone was yet again amaised of what happened . Abzo Dolba crawled back with a shocked expression on his face and with blood coming out from his chest .

" I DID IT !!!! " Kokujo yelled .

" He pierced Abzo Dolba's heart ! " Malice added .

" Is he dead ? " Jamira asked .

Kokujo then put his foot on Abzo Dolba's body and with just a jump he took out his Dark Saber . The dragon fell on the ground bleeding as Kokujo landed softly and stared at his sword .

" So light ! It used to be so heavy but now it feels like an extenction of my hand ! "

" How dare you do this to me ? " Abzo Dolba said and got up ." You'll pay , little man ! "

Abzo Dolba then charged another lazor and casted it towards Kokujo . This time the long haired boy jumped away from it and while flying in the air he turned back and said :

" Hasn't that ugly thing killed over yet ? "

Abzo Dolba turned towards Kokujo and kept firing lazors over the long haired boy . Evreyone was watching the fight . Malice , Jamira and Mimi were all worried for Kokujo as Dorballom and Romanoff were eating pizza and the Lordi team popcorn .

" Nice battle ! " Kita said .

" Better than TV sports ! " Amen added .

" What a dragon ! Standing a heart pierce as if nothing happened ! " Jamira said .

" Abzo Dolba was a hand full even for me , remember ? " Dorballom said . " He won't die unless he's hacked into pieces ! "

The giant dragon kept firing lazor balls towards Kokujo which was dodging them as fast as he could . After firing as much lazors as he could , Abzo Dolba took a little break and then Kokujo jumped with his sword yelling :

" NOW IT'S MY TURN HAYAAAAAA !!! "

But the long haired boy couldn't even make an attack because Abzo Dolba hit him with his dragon tail and the boy flew and hit a mountain . The dragon laughed and approached once again . Kokujo got up hardly and said :

" Damn , his body is as hard as Lordi's Arockalypse album ! "

" I've told you before , that sword is useless ! " Abzo Dolba said .

Suddenly the Dark Saber got sorrounded by a dark wind . Kokujo looked at his sword and said :

" That's the scent of the Darkness Cyclone , but it's sorrounding my sword ! "

" Heh , you're finished , little man ! " Abzo Dolba said and got ready to fire a lazor .

" Heh , Abzo Dolba you're in for a surprise , cos things will be differrent now ! "

The giant dragon fired another lazor ball towards Kokujo which yelled :

" TAKE THIS , DARKNESS CYCLONE !!!!!!! "

Kokujo slashed the ground with his sword and lots of darkness came out and sorrounded the dragon's lazor ball . The darkness was so powerful that it destroyed the lazor ball and attacked Abzo Dolba in the same time . Then another explosion appeared as evreyone was watching the fight .

" Amaising ! " Mi mi said .

" Kokujo ! " Malice said smiling .

" Did he beat him ? " Jamira asked .

Evreyone saw Abzo Dolba on the ground all hurt and Kokujo near the giant dragon with his sword . The boy was staring at his sword amaised and said :

" Not only that it became more lighter but now I can summon the Darkness Cyclone anytime I want ! "

Kokujo then turned towards his friends which were all happy . He yelled with a victorious voice :

" DID YOU SEE THAT , DORBALLOM ? I'VE WASTED THIS DRAGON ! "

" Well I'll give you the credit you deserve , but it's too early to rest on your laurels ! "

" W-what ? "

Suddenly an earthquake shook the mountains . Kokujo turned behind and saw Abzo Dolba getting up once more . The giant dragon stared at the long haired boy and said :

" Is that your best ? You dissapoint me ! "

" Eh ? " Kokujo asked sweating and smiled making a stupid face .

" Did you think that pityful attempt could destroy me ? "

" What's with that dragon anyway ? " Jamira asked .

" Yeah , he was hit with the Darkness Cyclone and it didn't affect him ! " Malice added .

" Yep , don't say I didn't warn ya ! " Dorballom said .

" I told you , my body is much harder than iron ! Now it's my turn ! " Abzo Dolba said and charged a lazor ball with all of his powers .

" Uh-oh , Kokujo , you'd better get outta the way , he's serious ! "

" So am I , Dorballom ! " Kokujo said and stared at the dragon which was sorrounded by a dark pink aura . " What's with that demonic aura ? "

" DON'T JUST STAND THERE COCKING , HURRY UP AND RUN !!! " Dorballom yelled .

" No chance ! I'm confident I can finish him off this time ! "

" JUST BE GLAD YOU CAN WEILD THE DARK SABER NOW ! LEAVE WHILE YOU CAN !!! "

" Dorballom is right ! " Malice added .

" You people just don't get it , do you ? I've been waiting for this moment ! " Kokujo said and stared at the powerful aura Abzo Dolba had .

The dragon's aura was so powerful that it made the earth decompose and fly in the air , and as that happened , those pieces of earth were immediately burned into ashes . Kokujo smiled after seeing that and ran yelling :

" And besides if I defeat this thing , I'll surpass Dorballom in power ! "

" Heh , you should've ran while you still could ! " Abzo Dolba said . " This is the end for you ! "

The giant dragon then fired an enormous lazor ball . Because it was that big , evreyone except for Kokujo ran away . Kokujo approached the giant ball ready for anything .

" I've never seen such a powerful blast of demonic energy ! " he said in his mind .

The giant lazor ball became bigger and bigger by evrey second . Kokujo was approaching it with high speed without thinking of the risks . Then he noticed that situation and said angry :

" Darn , I can't avoid it ! "

" HAHAHAHA YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME NOW !!! " Abzo Dolba laughed .

" This means that I have one choice , I've gotta to cut trough it ! "

Just then Kokujo got sorrounded by a dark aura which belonged to the dark saber and the dark aura collided with the giant lazor ball . Evreyone was watching this amaised for the 100th time this day .

" Wow , what's that powerful light ? " Malice asked .

" I-impossible , that's the Darkness Wave ! " Dorballom said .

Kokujo was inside the Dark Saber's aura protected and he saw that the Dark Saber aura was inside Abzo Dolba's lazor ball and he also saw a tiny hole in the ball .

" I see it , I need to cut trough that tiny hole with the Darkness Cyclone ! " Kokujo said in his mind and then the Dark Saber got sorrounded by a cyclone of darkness . " I'm gonna cut RIGHT ABOUT HERE !!!! "

Kokujo then slashed the tiny hole of the lazor ball with his Darkness Cyclone attack and in the next moment all of the lazo ball's energy got combined with the Darkness Cyclone forming the Darkness Wave . The wave of darkness went towards Abzo Dolba which stared at it shocked :

" He took control of my energy blast ! Impossible , this cannot be ! "

The Darkness Wave hit Abzo Dolba hard and slashed the dragon's body bit by bit . The dragon tried to escape but only his head remained from the giant attack . As Abzo Dolba's head was falling in the air , the dragon said :

" He destroyed my powerful body ! "

Before he could do anything else , the Darkness wave also hit the head torning it to bits . After this , Kokujo landed on the ground and it rained with Abzo Dolba's body remains for a few minutes , but then those body parts evaporated themselves and the dark clouds from the sky dissapeared .

" What happened ? " Kokujo asked . " That was totally different from the other Darkness Cyclones ! "

" Kokujo , you did it ! " Jamira yelled and ran to the long haired boy . " There's no hand or hair left of that Abzo Dolba ! "

" That was totally awsome , how in the world were you able to do that ? " Malice asked .

" Eh , who , me ? "

" Very impressive , Kokujo , I knew from the start you were going to defeat him ! " Romanoff said .

" We could barely drag him back here ! " Jamira whispered .

" I understand now , Dorballom ! " Kokujo said and in the next moment slapped the giant demon to the ground in a friendly way . " You were more generous than I gave you credit for ! Hahahahaha , what did you do to the Dark Saber anyway ? It's much better than before ! "

" Wait a minute , you used the technique without realising ? "

" Huh ? " evreyone asked .

" The Dark Saber's ultimate technique , the Darkness Wave ! " Dorballom said .

" The Darkness Wave ? " Kokujo asked .

" Huh ? You're saying that was the Darkness Wave ? " Malice asked .

" Precisely , let me explain ! " Dorballom said and got up . " It uses the enemy's blast of demonic energy combining it with the Darkness Cyclone and throwing back at him ! "

" So it snares the enemy's energy and sends it back at them ? " Kokujo asked .

" Yes , the enemy is simultaneously blasted by the Darkness Cyclone and by his own aura , anyway that's the theory ! The trick is to find where to cut trough the blast of energy and his aura must be much stronger than yours for the technique to suceed ! "

" I'm so impressed , Kokujo ! " Malice said .

" Why ? All I did back there was to follow my instincts ! " Kokujo replied .

" He surpassed mere theory , perhaps he's destined for greater things than I've imagined ! " Dorballom said in his mind .

" Oh well , let's go home ! " Kokujo said and walked towards Awa . " Think you can get us outta here ? "

" After such a show , of course I can ! " Awa replied and teleported them all from the Darkness kingdom .


	57. Deathmatch ! Rezo VS Zakira !

It was a dark stormy night . The extremely black clouds were throwing raindrops with the speed of a leopard and lightnings were striking with the fury of a lion . The rain was falling upon a forest which looked like deserted . There were no animals on sight and the mighty trees were making the forest bigger and darker while getting blowed by the wind . Above that forest there was an enormous castle flying . That castle was full of monster statues , spell books and magic stuff . There was no doubt that the dark castle belonged to Rezo , the Red Priest . The castle looked like the perfect place for a witch to feel at home , even though there were also some golden artefacts which were making it seem like a royal castle . The Red Priest was sitting on a chair in his balcony admiring the powerful and fast storm . He was dreaming at the moment when he would finally gain sight . What could it feel to see ? What pleasures does sight bring you ? These were the questions which he kept asking himself his whole life and awaited three centuries to get the answer . Rezo then took out something from his pockets . It was a shard from the Proof of Duelmaster . The shard was the main reason why he had entered the whole Kokujo-Zakira war . Rezo wanted the Proof of Duelmaster with all costs . It seemed like the jewel would've been his last chance of gaining sight once again . Rezo sighed and said with a sad voice :

" The journey is far from over , but with patience I will get what I need ! Zakira is the one which has most of the shards and which united them all into an uncompleted Proof of Duelmaster ! If I could only get my hands on that uncomplete Proof , I would have all the power I need to cure myself and teach them a lesson ! "

The Red Priest got up from his chair and walked back in his laboratory to continue his research . After an hour of studying , Rezo stopped and closed all his books . The Red Priest got up from his chair and walked to another table where he had lots of magic items ready . He then said with a serious voice :

" They're here ! "

Rezo's flying castle had reached another dark castle which was sorrounded by a powerful demonic barrier . It was none other than Zakira's castle . Inside the dark castle all the dragons and demons were alerted because of the appearence of Rezo's castle . Xanagazu rushed and bumped in Zakira's room yelling :

" ZAKIRA-SAMA WE HAVE COMPANY ! IT'S REZO THE RED PRIEST !! "

" Heh , that bastard has come here ? " Zakira asked and got up from his bed . " Xanagazu , go and welcome him with all the stuff needed ! "

" As you wish , Zakira-sama , I shall not let him come here ! " the woman wearing an X helmet said and bowed .

Meanwhile outside Zakira's castle , Rezo came on the balcony of his castle and smiled . The Red Priest took all his magic items in his pockets and got his magic powers ready .

" Zakira , if you don't want to your death to be slow and painful then I suggest you surrender right now ! " Rezo said .

The Red Priest didn't get any answer . Suddenly a hole appeared in Zakira's barrier and a giant Zombie Dragon came out . The giant creature roared and attack Rezo .

" Heh , I guess that you won't surrender , huh ? Why do you want to have it the hard way , Zakira ? " Rezo said and created a ball of fire in his hand . " FIRE BALL !!! "

Rezo casted a fire ball on he giant Zombie Dragon and burned it to ashes . In the next moment the hole in Zakira's barrier became larger and even more dragons came out . Rezo grinned and said :

" This will be fun . ELMEKIA LANCE !!! "

The Red Priest threw a light lance which went trough all the dragons and in the moment they all blew up . Rezo then jumped from his castle and landed on the ground in front of Zakira's castle . The Red Priest grinned and shouted :

" IS THAT THE BEST YOU HAVE , ZAKIRA ? "

In the next moment a woman wearing an X helmet and a dark pink armor appeared from Zakira's castle . It was none other than Xanagazu and she was followed by an army of dragons and demons . Rezo made a few steps back surprised as Xanagazu's eyes shined red .

" I was sent by Zakira-sama to take you down , Rezo ! "

" Well well if isn't Xanagazu ! This Zakira will never learn to face his opponents face to face ! "

" And why should he ? This way I have all the fun , hehe , anyway enough chit chat , GET HIM !!! " Xanagazu ordered .

" This is gonna end up bad ! " Rezo said in his mind .

All the monsters jumped and attacked Rezo simultaneiously . The Red Priest used all of his magic attacks to get rid of them as Xanagazu sat back and enjoyed the battle . Zakira was watching evreything from the window of his room while sitting on his bed and drinking some tea . His sister Yu appeared behind him from the darkness dressed in her blue dress .

" What does this Rezo guy want , dear brother ? "

" He came here to face me . Heh , what a fool ! Xanagazu and my monsters will finish him off before he'll know it ! " Zakira replied and kept trough the window . " And besides , Yu , I can't risk to lose the Proof of Duelmaster now so please go and activate my anti-magic barrier ! "

" As you wish , brother . " Yu said and dissapeared in the darkness .

Meanwhile outside the castle Rezo was having a hard time fighting all those monsters .

" FIRE BALL !!! " The Red Priest yelled and threw a fire ball on a couple of demons ." ELMEKIA LANCE !! " Rezo yelled again and threw a light lance trough a few dragons

The number of the monsters became bigger and bigger by each second so Rezo couldn't take it anymore . The Red Priest made a few steps back as the monsters sorrounded him .

" Heh , lets see you take care of this , Rezo ! " Xanagazu said smiling .

" RAY WING !!! " Rezo yelled and flew in the air . " Heh , you thought that I'll lose that easy ? Think again ! RAH TIT !!! " he yelled once again and casted an enormous light beam on lots of monsters .

The powerful spell created a huge explosion which killed all the monsters . Zakira stared at Rezo amaised and waited anxiously for Yu to activate the anti-magic barrier . Rezo landed on the ground and turned to Xanagazu . The X lady made a few steps back and said scarred :

" Unbelivable ! You've defeated Zakira-sama's most powerful monsters ! "

" And you're next , lady , so get outta my way while you still can ! "

" Never ! Rezo I challenge you to a duel ! " Xanagazu said and took out her glowing deck

" Heh , I accept ! " Rezo replied and took out his glowing deck .

Meanwhile Zakira was staring at the uncomplete Proof of Duelmaster in his hand and thinking . Rezo the Red Priest was a tough challenge with and without his powerful magic . He had to think of a way to get rid of Rezo fast before it was too late . Then Zakira realised that it was no way back . Sooner or later he and Rezo had to face eachother in a duel . Because both Rezo and Zakira had Zombie Dragon decks , the duel would be a tough match . Zakira took out his deck and started updating it with new cards while looking at Xanagazu's and Rezo's duel outside .

Meanwhile at the duel . Rezo had two shields while Xanagazu had no more shields left .

" My turn I cast Xanatic X ! " Xanagazu said smiling . " Your Necrodragon Halverd and Romanoff the 1st , Lord of the Demonic Eye shall battle between themselves and since Halverd is a slayer , they'll both die ! "

" Grrr ... " Rezo murmed because both of his creatures got destroyed .

" And now I evolve Cyber X Xanadu into Maxwell X , the Super-Electric ! Ike , Maxwell X , breack his final shields ! Give up , Rezo , you cannot defeat me ! "

" Heh , time to put you out of your misery , Xanagazu ! "

" W-what ? "

" Mana Vortex , I summon Sky Garuda , Super Divine Dragon ! " Rezo said and a giant dark dragon with enormous bat wings appeared behind him . " Finish her off , Sky Garuda ! Totomeda ! "

" NOOOOOOOOO !!!! I SHALL RETUUUUUUUURN !!! " Xanagazu yelled and got blasted by Rezo's giant dragon .

Rezo packed his cards and put his deck back in his pockets . Afterwards he walked towards the mighty castle . Obviously Zakira closed all the gates of the castle and lots of demons appeared in front of it to protect it . The Red Priest stopped in front of the demons and said :

" Okay , I've had enough of all this ! DRAGON SLAAAAAAVE !!!!!!!! "

Rezo then blew up all the demons and half of Zakira's castle . The cursed dark castle was almost like a burned ruin with some fires still on the floors . Rezo laughed like mad because of what he did and then yelled :

" HAHAHAHAHAHA !! DO YOU NOW SEE MY POWER , ZAKIRA ? COME ON OUT AND FACE ME IF YOU HAVE THE COURAGE OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN , YOU PATHETIC COWARD !!!!! "

Suddenly from the dark castle a strange figure came out walking slowly . Rezo laughed quietly a bit and got ready for battle . The strange figure which came out was none other than Zakira ! The long haired blue man was wearing his usual red clothes and white pants and he also had his right arm burned because of Rezo's Dragon Slave .

" Finally you got out from your hideout , you frightened snake ! "

" I see that if you don't kill someone , then that person won't give up till you die ! " Zakira said with an angry voice . " Rezo , you've gone too far ! "

" I know ! Now Zakira surrender the Proof or I'll be forced to kill you ! "

" Feh , you mean this ? " Zakira replied and took out from his pockets the uncomplete Proof of Duelmaster . " You won't get it that easy ! "

" Fine , have it your way ! RAGNA BLADE !!!! " Rezo yelled and a sword made of dark energy similar to the Dark Saber appeared in his hand . " The Ragna Blade can cut trough ANYTHING so if you want to catch the next sunrise then I suggest you hand over the Proof right now ! "

Zakira then grinned evily . Rezo was a bit confused but then he noticed a red barrier cover the whole area of the castle and his Ragna Blade dissapearing . It was Zakira's anti-magic barrier ! Rezo couldn't use his powerful spells anymore due to the barrier so the Red Priest had two options left . Either challenge Zakira to a duel , either run .

" Heh , you've planned this from the start , right ? "

" You've asked for it and now you're gonna get it , Rezo ! " Zakira replied and took out his glowing deck .

" This will be interesting ! " Rezo said and took out his glowing deck .

" SHIELDS UP !!! " both yelled .

And so the great duel between Rezo and Zakira began . The wind blew with a cold breeze making their hair flow in the air . Rezo then made his first move .

" I summon Propeller Mutant ! " Rezo said and a dark pink plane appeared behind him .

" Then I summon Bloody Dragoon ! " Zakira said .

" Heh I cast Critical Blade to destroy Bloody Dragoon ! You don't like it , right , Zakira ? Propeller Mutant breack his shield ! "

The dark pink plane flew in the air making some acrobacy moves and then the plane monster shot one of Zakira's shields into pieces . The shield shards turned into a card and Zakira said smiling :

" Shield trigger activate ! I cast Terror Pit , destroy Propeller Mutant ! "

" When Propeller Mutant is destroyed , I'll discard a card from your hand ! " Rezo said smiling and chose a card .

" Heh , thanks ! " Zakira replied and discarded Death , Destruction God . " And now my turn , I summon Fuuma Bajir , Soul Weapon ! "

" I summon Gigappi Ponto ! "

" I summon Phantom Spear Zircon and draw a card then I'll discard Metal , Dragon God ! Fuuma Bajir breack his shield ! "

" I summon Necrodragon Giland ! " Rezo said and a giant black dragon appeared behind him . " Heh , I end my turn ! "

" And now I cast Emergency Typhoon ! " Zakira said smiling .. " I'll draw 2 cards and then discard Heavy , Dragon God ! And afterwards I cast Transmogrify and destroy my Zircon and replace it with the next creature from my deck ! "

Zakira destroyed his Zircon and revealed the next card from his deck AKA Terror Pit which was a spell , not a creature , so he put it to his graveyard and kept revealing . The card after Terror Pit was another Fuuma Bajir which was a creature .

" Heh , I summon another Fuuma Bajir , Soul Weapon ! My first Fuuma Bajir , breack another shield ! "

" Tsh , I summon Bloody Squito and Dark Lupia ! Necrodragon Giland double breack his shields ! " Rezo ordered and his giant dragon fired a lazor on two of Zakira's shields which again turned back into cards fast .

" Shield triggers ! " Zakira said grinning . " I cast Inferno Sign to revive Heavy , Dragon God ! When I summon Heavy we'll both destroy a creature and I'll draw a card ! I destroy Heavy ! "

" I'll destroy Gigappi Ponto ! "

" And my other shield trigger is Transmogrify ! " Zakira continued . " I'll destroy one of my Fuuma Bajirs ! Now that Fuuma Bajir is destroyed , I'll discard a card from your hand ( Zakira discarded Necrodragon Belzarogue from Rezo's hand ) and I'll replace the destroyed Bajir with the next creature from my deck ! ( the next card was Bloody Dragoon ) Heh , I summon Bloody Dragoon and now my turn ! I summon another Heavy , Dragon God ! I'll destroy my Bloody Dragoon and also draw a card ! "

" I'll destroy my Bloody Squito ! " Rezo said .

" Fuuma Bajir breack another shield ! "

Rezo took cover as Zakira's creature broke his shield . Now both of them had just 2 shields left . When Rezo thought that he would lose , he just drew the card he needed to win . The Red Priest smiled and showed the shining card saying :

" You're finished , Zakira ! Vortex evolution , I'll evolve my Dark Lupia and Necrodragon Giland into DEATH PHOENIX , AVATAR OF DOOM !!!!!! "

Then Dark Lupia , the tiny pink Fire Bird weilding a scythe got eaten by Necrodragon Giland , the giant dark Zombie Dragon and Giland got covered by fire turning into an enormous fire ball . The fire ball blew up and a giant phoenix made of dark fire appeared behind Rezo . It was Death Phoenix .

" BEHOLD THE POWER OF MY DEATH PHOENIX ! " Rezo said looking superior . " YOU'RE FINISHED , ZAKIRA ! DEATH PHOENIX THROW HIS FINAL SHIELDS TO THE GRAVEYARD !!!!!!!!!!! "

The giant dark phoenix casted an enormous fire beam towards Zakira which took cover . The fire beam broke Zakira's final shields and the shields turned into cards which went to the graveyard . The shields were Aqua Surfer and Emergency Typhoon which were both shield triggers , but Zakira couldn't use them since they were thrown to the graveyard .

" Heh , all your shields were shield triggers ! Either you cheated in this duel , either you must have the biggest frigging luck ever ! " Rezo said .

" Feh , my deck is full of shield triggers , I wouldn't be surprised if I wouldn't get at least 2 shield triggers in a duel ! " Zakira replied .

" Like it matters , you're finished , Zakira ! You have no more shields and I have my Death Phoenix ! Lets see you get out of this situation ! "

" My pleasure ! Vortex evolution , I evolve my Fuuma Bajir , Soul Weapon and Heavy , Dragon God into ZERO PHOENIX , PHOENIX OF DARKNESS !!!! " Zakira yelled .

Zakira's creatures turned into two fire balls and united themselves blowing up in a few seconds . Then out of the explosion an even bigger phoenix made of dark fire appeared but this time behind Zakira .

" It's my Zero Phoenix against your Death Phoenix , Rezo ! Zero Phoenix has 11000 power while Death Phoenix has 9000 power ! You're finished ! "

" Grrr....... "

" ZERO PHOENIX DESTROY DEATH PHOENIX !!!!! " Zakira yelled .

The two dark phoenixes flew in the air , Death Phoenix being chased by Zero Phoenix . In the end Zero Phoenix catched Death Phoenix and blasted it away with two giant fire balls . Rezo got angry because of the loss of his creature and said :

" Grr....when Death Phoenix is destroyed , you'll discard all the cards from your hand , Zakira ! "

" Heh , like I needed them ! It's your turn , Red Priest Rezo ! "

" I cast Terror Pit , destroy Zero Phoenix ! " Rezo said and lots of giant hands came out from his card and smashed the giant dark fire phoenix .

" When Zero Phoenix is destroyed , you'll lose two mana and discard two cards from your hand ! Heh , you now have no more cards in your hand and only 6 mana ! Give up , Rezo , you cannot defeat me ! "

" The Red Priest never gives up ! Do you hear me , Zakira ? "

" Say your prayers , Red Priest , because I'm now using my ace card ! I summon Romanoff the 1st , Lord of the Demonic Eye ! "

Then a giant knight with red cape and dark lord armor and weilding two guns appeared behind Zakira . Rezo sweated nervously as Zakira searched his deck and said :

" When I summon Romanoff , I'll put a darkness spell in my graveyard ! Hm... I'll put Inferno Sign ! Your move ! "

" I won't give up now ! " Rezo said and drew his next card . " I SUMMON GARZACK , GOD DESTROYING DRAGON !!! "

Then a giant dragon with enormous bat wings , wearing a metal armor and having two guns in its shoulders appeared behind Rezo and roared towards Zakira and Romanoff .

" I've had enough of all this ! " Zakira said . " I summon Heavy , Dragon God and destroy Heavy , you'll be forced to destroy Garzack and I'll draw a card ! And I also cast Inferno Sign and revive Metal , Dragon God ! When Metal is summoned , I'll destroy a mana of yours ! Heh , I end my turn ! "

" Oh crap ... " Rezo said sweating and drew his next card . " I-I s-summon Necrodragon Giland and end ! Gulp... "

" Heh , you're finished ! "

" W-what ? "

" I cast Inferno Gate and revive Death Destruction God ! " Zakira said . " And now I attack with Romanoff the 1st ! When Romanoff attacks I'll activate a darkness spell from my graveyard and I shall activate Inferno Sign and revive Heavy , Dragon God ! Tri godlink ! I'll unite Heavy , Dragon God with Death , Destruction God and Metal , Dragon God creating HEAVY DEATH METAL !!!!!!!! "

Then the three dragon gods flew in the air and Heavy united his right wing with Death's left wing while Metal united his left wing with Death's right wing . Then two eyes appeared in the places where the four wings united and so Heavy Death Metal was created . The giant creature made a terrifying roar .

" When Heavy Death Metal is summoned , all creatures which aren't God creatures get destroyed ! " Zakira said and his Romanoff and Rezo's Giland blew up . " HEAVY DEATH METAL BREACK REZO'S FINAL SHIELDS !!!!!! "

" Gaaaah !! " Rezo yelled as his last shields got blown up by the extremely powerful dragon god creature . " This is not good ! Shield trigger I cast Terror Pit on Heavy Death Metal ! "

" Heh , you can't ! "

" W-why not ? "

" Becuase Heavy Death Metal cannot be chosen by you hehe ! " Zakira said grinning . " Any last words , Rezo ? "

" Only this , the Red Priest shall not die that easy ! I am over 300 years old and still look young ! A simple creature attack won't finish me off ! "

" Whatever you say . HEAVY DEATH METAL FINISH HIM OFF , TOTOMEDA ! "

The giant dragon creature created an enormous fire ball with all its three heads and then it casted it on the Red Priest . Rezo flew in the air burning hardly due to Heavy Death Metal's power . Zakira then got a green laser beam ready in his right hand and yelled :

" REZO , THE RED PRIEST , YOU ARE DELETED !!!!!!! "

In the next moment Zakira fired a green deleting beam on Rezo and captured the Red Priest in a green crystal . The crystal fell on the ground as Zakira started packing his cards . Then the blue man saw that his Supernova Appollonius Dragerion card started burning with green flames and turned from a fire card into a darkness card . Zakira stared at that card shocked . He read it's name slowly :

" Supernova...Death....Dragerion ! My card has evolved into a new one ! Is it because I've defeated the Red Priest ? "

In the next moment the green crystal cracked up . Zakira made a few steps back amaised and saw how Rezo got out of the crystal . The Red Priest walked slowly towards his dueling table and packed his cards as the shocked Zakira said with a scarred voice :

" Impossible ! No one has ever escaped my deleting crystals ! Unless...you have a powerful spirit do you ? "

" I told you , Zakira , the Red Priest dosen't give up that easy ! " Rezo said but then he put his hands on the wounds Heavy Death Metal had made on his body . " You've won this one , but I will be back ! "

" Think again , Rezo , you're not going anywhere ! GET HIM , MY DEMONS !!!! "

Zakira then summoned lots of demons from his castle . Rezo started running away chased by Zakira's demons and the Red Priest managed to enter his castle before he could get caught . As Rezo entered his castle , he heared the demons flying back towards Zakira's castle which got protected by the powerful demonic barrier once more .

Rezo's castle then flew away from Zakira's castle . The Red Priest walked back to the balcony with his hands on his wounds . Rezo sat on his chair and felt the rain falling on his cheeks once again and the cold wind blowing trough his hair .

" It will take some time for me to heal these wounds , but I'll be back and next time I'll defeat you for sure , Zakira ! "


	58. The uniformed darkness duelist

It was a clean sky night . The stars and moon where shining over the dark clean sky like powerful candles but the air was cold and autumnish . Kokujo along with his team and the Lordi band were now at some hotsprings for a night of relaxation . As always the monsters were eating the hotelkeepers while Kokujo and the rest were changing their clothes , obviously , the boys and girls in separated rooms . Kokujo was tired after all of these battles and was planning to bathe alone . Jamira didn't mind because he wanted to peek on Malice and Mimi .

" So , Kokujo , what do ya wanna do after taking a bath ? " Jamira asked .

" Haven't decided , probably work on my deck now that I've lost all my Knight cards except... "

" Except what ? " the red haired boy asked , now interested .

" Nothing , forget about it ! " Kokujo said and took off his shirt .

" Eeew , what a smell , we really must tell Amen and Kita to parfume this place after having dinner . The smell of rotting corpses is horrible ! " Jamira said and covered his nose . " My Jamira Smell is gonna get ruined ! "

" Tsh , coming or not ? " Kokujo asked and put his towel on .

" I'm gonna wait a little bit then I'll join you . "

" Fine , have it your way ! "

Meanwhile at Malice and Mimi . The girls were taking their clothes off while having a chat as they always do .

" I'm so excited ! I haven't had a hotspring bath for a long time ! " Malice said while taking off her skirt .

" Sigh , your body is not a human body , yet you have the power to enjoy the hotsprings , while I can't .... " Mimi said while looking down .

" It's about Hakuoh , isn't it ? "

" Yeah... I just can't stand living , knowing evrey minute that he's posessed by that freak White ! Sometimes I wish I could've killed him back then and then took my life as well ! That way we would've been freed from all this pain and suffering... "

" Come on , Mimi , don't talk like that ! We will get Hakuoh back , don't worry ! Now how about we go to the hotsprings and I'll find something to make you more happy , what do you say ? " Malice suggested while putting her towel on .

" Fine , let's go ! " Mimi replied .

The girls were the first to enter the hotsprings . They both rushed in them and took off their towels fast . Amen was peeking from the window without their notice until Awa appeared and pulled his mummy ear . Amen fell on the ground but then got up and yelled angry towards the vampire countess :

" WHAT THE F**K DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING , PSYCHO WOMAN !! "

" Just stopping you old perv from peeking on the girls ! "

" I wasn't peeking , I was just guarding them ! " Amen lied .

" Okay , then I'll take the task of guarding them ! " Awa replied and turned invisible . " You can go back to the others and keep eating ! "

" Hmph , I can never have any kind of fun with you arround ! " Amen thought and left with an angry face and stomping the floor hard .

Meanwhile at the girls . Malice had only her head out the water while Mimi was still walking arround staring down . Suddenly the wind blew and Malice saw a scar on Mimi's back .

" That's a bad scar ! " the girl said a little shocked .

" Yes , it didn't heal well ... " Mimi replied and entered the hotspring with her body .

" Who hurt you ? Zakira or his demons ? "

" No , I got this scar from Aizen . If only I would've realised some thing earlier , I would've prevented his death . " Mimi said and remembered Aizen's sad face while he was dying . " Aizen was tender hearted , he was always a gentle boy , perhaps he wasn't suited for the life of the White Soldiers . "

" I'm sorry for bringing you such painful memories , it must be hard for you to talk about it ! " Malice apologised .

" No , it's alright . Hakuoh-sama is still alive and that helps me endure the pain of the loss of my friends . " Mimi said smiling . " Hopefully one day Hakuoh-sama will find out evreything , that's why I'm joining you guys . We all have our role here ! By the way , Malice , why are you gathering the shards of the Proof ? "

" Uhm , I think it's the least I can do after what happened ! " Malice said with a shy voice

While Malice started explaining some stuff to Mimi , Jamira appeared at their hotspring and entered in a bush to not get spotted . The snake boy then peeked at the girls trough the branches of that bush .

" I get it now ! " Mimi said and sat on the shore of the hotspring while covering her body with her towel .

" Yeah , anyway , it seems that we can get the shards of the Proof only by joining forces ! Since Zakira's appearence things have got alot more complicated ! " Malice said and got up all naked and sat on the shore next to Mimi .

" In order to keep away the curse of the Proof of Duelmaster we must destroy Zakira first ! " Mimi said and took a rock in her hand . " Did you follow the deeper points of our conversation , YOU PEEPING PERVERT ?! "

Mimi then threw the rock in a bush and heared a yell . The girl then completely covered herself with the towel and got up . Malice also got up without covering herself and both walked to the bush to see what was going on . They saw that it was just a monkey . Just then Jamira came out from another bush and said :

" Hey , what's with all the ruckus ? "

In the next moment the red haired boy got beaten by both Mimi and Malice .

Meanwhile at Kokujo . The long haired boy entered the hotspring with his towel on him and closed his eyes as the water was healing his wounds .

" Aaah , this is great , I'd stay here for ages ! "

Kokujo then completely dived in the water and swom under it to explore more . All he saw was warm water and rocks . But he didn't notice that he accidently crossed from the men's part to the wemen's part . He kept swimming until he saw two naked girls enter the hotspring . Kokujo blushed and stared at them , but after a few minutes he realised they were Malice and Mimi and he swom back to the men's side before he could get busted . The long haired boy got out of the water blushing and said to himself :

" Well that was one nice sight , I must say ! Hehe ! "

Kokujo sat with his back on the shore and closed his eyes thinking at his stuff for a few minutes . Just then the boy opened his eyes and said with a cold voice :

" You can come out , I know you're spying me ! "

Suddenly a boy dressed in a blue uniform and with a red tie came out of the trees . The boy had his black hair long to his neck and also had brown eyes .

" I see you've found out that I was here , hehe ! You must be Kokujo Kyoshiro , right ? It's a pleasure to meet you ! "

" And who are you ? " Kokujo asked with the same cold voice .

" Allow me to introduce myself , I am Subaru Hanzou and I've come here to meet you , Kokujo Kyoshiro ! "

" How do you know me ? "

" I've seen you for alot of times , Kokujo , without your notice ! You're a great master of the darkness civlisation and you've inspired me in making my very own deck ! "

" Heh , I have no time for autographs , kid , so why don't you ... "

" Excuse me , I'm just a year younger than you , I don't think this gives you the right to call me 'kid' ! "

" Whatever ! " Kokujo said and got out of the hotsprings . " What do you want ? "

" What do I want ? Oh that's easy , mister Kyoshiro , I want a duel ! " Subaru said and took out his glowing deck . " I've waited a long time for this ! "

" Heh , if it's a duel you want , then a duel you'll get ! " Kokujo replied while dressing in his normal clothes and taking out his deck . " How about we duel in the forest ? I don't want to cause any damage at the hotel ! "

" Fine by me , lets go ! " the black haired boy replied and ran in the forest followed by the dark blue long haired boy .

Kokujo could hardly follow because Subaru was faster but in the end he reached him . The black sitting near a dueling table with his deck on it . Kokujo whiped the sweat off him and said :

" You're pretty fast for your age ! "

" Hehe , a little trick of mine . Anyway shall we start ? "

" Fine by me , SHIELDS UP !!! " Kokujo yelled .

" SHIELDS UP !!! " Subaru yelled .

Both boys raised their 5 shields up and the duel started . Subaru looked at the 5 cards he drew in his hand and smiled , afterwards he looked at Kokujo and said :

" Heh , I shall start this duel ! "

" Be my guest ! " Kokujo replied .

" Okay , I charge mana and summon Marrow Ooze , the Twister ! " Subaru said and a mud-like living dead creature with a hand made of giant mouths appeared behind him .

" Heh , you want a rushy start , don't you ? I charge mana and end ! " Kokujo said .

" I charge mana and summon Propeller Mutant ! " Subaru said and a dark pink plane appeared above him and Marrow Ooze . " And now Marrow Ooze breack his shield ! "

" Heh ! " Kokujo laughed as his shield got broken . " Now that Marrow Ooze broke a shield , it will die ! Your rush is pretty good but it won't stop me ! I summon Bloody Squito ! "

" That blocker dosen't scare me , Kokujo ! I've studied the darkness cards alot thanks to you and your duels ! And now it's time to show you what I can do ! I cast Intense Evil ! "

" What the .... " Kokujo said surprised .

" Intense Evil lets me destroy as many creatures as I wish and draw a card for each creature I destroyed ! Heh , I destroy Propeller Mutant and draw a card ! And now that Propeller Mutant got destroyed , you'll discard a card from your hand ! "

Kokujo discarded Corpse Charger from his hand and stared angry at the card .

" Poor you , now you can't use your Charger to increase your mana ! "

" Tsh , I don't need your pity ! " Kokujo said and drew his next card . " I charge mana and summon Maxval , Electro-Fuuma and end ! "

" Hehe , Maxval makes your creatures cost 1 mana less . Lets see how he likes my Critical Blade ! "

" Why you ! " Kokujo said angry .

" I cast Critical Blade to destroy Maxval ! And I also cast Ghost Touch and discard a card from your hand ! "

" That little ! " Kokujo said angry as he discarded Eureka Charger .

" Hehe , you lost another Charger ! Lets see what will you do now , Kokujo ! "

" Tsh , this Subaru kid is a good darkness user , so far he used old cards but made me lose lots of cards from my hand plus get stuck at 4 mana only Bloody Squito ! I must find a way to counter attack ! " Kokujo said in his mind and drew his next card . " I charge mana and end ! "

" Heh , I also charge mana and end ! "

" I summon Super Trash Train , Fumma Devil and end my turn ! "

" Heh , the almighty Kokujo Kyoshiro has no more hand left ? And to think that you're my idol ! You dissapoint me ! " Subaru said and drew his next card . " I now cast Proclamation of Death ! You'll have to choose one of your creatures and destroy it ! "

" I destroy Bloody Squito ! "

" And I also summon Marrow Ooze , the Twister ! "

" Heh , now that Bloody Squito got destroyed , Trash Train lets me draw a card ! My turn , I charge mana and summon Belbel De Dios , Death Castle Beast Lord ! Trash Train breack his shield ! "

" Gaaaah ! " Subaru said while taking cover because Kokujo's red train ran trough one of his shields . " Now that you've summoned Belbel De Dios , you're planning to cause some destruction so you could benefit from it , aren't you ? "

" Heh , maybe ... "

" You're one wicked opponent but that's what I like at you . Anyway my turn I summon Romanoff the 1st , Lord of the Demonic Eye ! " Subaru said and showed a card from which the giant knight wearing a dark lord armor with red cape and weilding 2 giant guns appeared behind him . " Now that Romanoff is summoned I'll put a darkness spell to my graveyard ! I think I'll put Terror Pit ! Anyway I end ! "

" That kid has Romanoff ! " Kokujo said with a shocked expression .

" What's the matter , Kokujo ? Am I reminding you of yourself ? "

" What ? "

" You once used Romanoff , Kokujo ! You won a good part of your duels with this guy but sadly Zakira stole him from you along with your other Knight and Golden cards ! That's the reason why I came here , I wanted to know what happened to you ! If Zakira was able to steal some of your cards then it must meant hat you're weaker ! "

" How dare you ?! " Kokujo said and hitted his dueling table with his fist .

" Don't kid yourself , Kokujo , You know that what I say is true ! "

" No it's not ! You're wrong ! "

" Then why were you so weak in this duel ? You've lost most of the cards from your hand and your only hope of comeback is if you get to destroy something in order to draw cards with Trash Train's effect ! Now that's one desperate move , I must say ! "

" Grr , that's it , you've gone too far , Subaru ! " Kokujo said and drew his next card .

" O rly ? Then make me pay ! " Subaru said smiling with an evil grin .

" You WILL pay ! I cast Eureka Charger and draw a card , then the Charger will go to the mana zone ! Perfect , I also summon Maxval , Electro-Fuuma ! "

" Heh , you appear on that Maxval card , don't you ? "

" Hehe , yes , one of my Maxval card has me on it , hehe ! I've become that popular that they've put me on several cards from DMC 48 ! " Kokujo laughed .

" How modest of you ! " Subaru said sarcastic .

" Heh and now I attack with Belbel De Dios and use its effect ! Belbel De Dios's effect will destroy my Maxval and I'll draw 2 cards ! Trash Train will let me draw one more card since a creature got destroyed ! Ike , Belbel De Dios , double breack his shields ! "

" Block it , Marrow Ooze ! "

" Hah , I'll draw another card since Marrow Ooze got destroyed ! Now Trash Train breack his shield ike ! "

" That' sit , you've gone too far ! " Subaru said and took the broken shield which turned into a card to his hand . " Shield trigger I summon Locomotiver ! When Locomotiver is summoned I'll discard a card from your hand ! ( the card Kokujo discarded was Gal Volf , Dark Wolfblade ) And now my turn I summon Gajirabute , Vile Centurion and throw one of your shields to the graveyard ! ( the shield was Terror Pit ) And now I attack with Romanoff the 1st , Lord of the Demonic Eye and activate Intense Evil from my graveyard ! Intense Evil will destroy my Locomotiver and Gajirabute and I'll draw 2 cards ! "

" Heh , I'll also draw 2 cards thanks to Trash Train ! "

" Romanoff the 1st destroy Trash Train ! "

" And now it's my turn ! I evolve Belbel De Dios into Ballom , Master of Death ! " Kokujo said smiling and a giant blue goat demon with bird wings appeared behind him . " Since Romanoff is a darkness creature , Ballom's effect won't destroy him ! But Romanoff has only 8000 power while Ballom has 12000 power so IKE , BALLOM , DESTROY ROMANOFF THE 1ST NOW !!!! "

Ballom then roared and created a lazor ball with his hands . The demon casted his lazor ball over Romanoff making the giant knight blow up . Subaru made a few steps back sweating while Kokujo made an evil laugh .

" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE FINISHED , BRAT !!!! "

" Not yet ! " Subaru said and drew his next card . " I charge mana and cast Inferno Sign to revive Gajirabute , Vile Centurion ! Gajirabute will throw another shield of yours to the graveyard ! ( the shield was Orgaiza , Dark Demon of the Evil Fortress ) And I also cast Ghost Touch and discard a card from your hand ! ( Kokujo discarded Death Smoke ) I end ! "

" Hah , you're finished ! " Kokujo said smiling . " I summon my last 2 Maxvals and also cast Grudge Gathering and destroy Gajirabute ! Ballom , Master of Death double breack his shields now ! "

" Shield triggers ! I first cast Terror Pit to destroy Ballom and then I cast Inferno Sign and revive Gajirabute ! Gajirabute will throw another shield of your to the graveyard ! ( the shield was Miraculous Plague ) And now my turn I cast Cranium Clamp ! You'll have to choose 2 cards from your hand and discard them ! "

" Heh , thanks ! " Kokujo said smiling .

" What the.... "

" I shall discard a Death Smoke and a Grudge Gathering ! "

" And now Gajirabute breack his final shield ! "

" Heh , I won't block ! "

" What the.... why would you do that ? " Subaru asked sweating .

" Because you just gave me the card I needed to win this duel ! " Kokujo replied grinning . " My turn I charge mana and I now have 10 mana ! I shall summon Fernando the 7th , Emperor of the Mystic Light for only 1 mana ! "

" Oh crap ... Fernando's cost was reduced by all the spells from Kokujo's graveyard and his 2 Maxvals ! That's why he was happy when I casted Cranium Clamp ! " Subaru said in his mind .

" And that's not all ! I EVOLVE FERNANDO THE 7TH INTO DORBALLOM , LORD OF DEMONS !!!!!!! " Kokujo yelled and the giant lord of all darkness came out from a pit .

" Hey , Ko , long time no see ! " Dorballom said . " What have you been doing lately ? "

" Oh I've just took a breack from the fights and went to some hotsprings to recuperate and beat the crap outta that loser ! " Kokujo said and pointed towards Subaru .

" Incredible , I'm face to face with Dorballom ! " Subaru said and stared with an open mouth and big eyes on his face towards at the giant creature .

" Dorballom breack his final shield ! " Kokujo ordered and Dorballom fired a big lazor on Subaru's last shield breacking it into pieces .

" Shield trigger I cast Critical Blade to destroy one of your Maxvals ! " Subaru said sweating . " And now for my final move I evolve Gajirabute into Ballom Emperor , Lord of Demons ! "

Then a gray goat demon with 2 heads and lots of hands appeared behind Subaru . Kokujo stared at Ballom Emperor surprised and said :

" Heh , you also have a Ballom card right ? "

" Ballom Emperor is my only Ballom card ! " Subaru said smiling . " I lost , but at least I've had the duel of my life ! Good game ! "

" Tsh , now time to finish you up ! " Kokujo said with a cold voice . " Dorballom , Lord of Demons totome ... "

" KOKUJO , WAIT !!!! " a voice yelled .

Subaru stared behind Kokujo which turned his head and both saw Mr . Lordi . The giant monster had been there from the start of the duel but he decided that now it was the time to interfeer .

" Mr . Lordi ! " Subaru said smiling .

" What the... you know this guy , Mr . Lordi ? " Kokujo asked .

" Of course , Subaru is one of our biggest fans along with you ! " Mr . Lordi answered and walked to the black haired boy which was still amazed of Mr . Lordi being there . " Haven't seen you in some time . How's Michel doing ? "

" He's fine , he just went back to his homeland Poland and he's getting ready for his college studies ! When is your next concert ? I may call him and we'll go there ! "

" Okay , now this is getting weird , Subaru , will you please tell me what are you doing here ? I can hardly beleive that you came here just to duel me ! " Kokujo said .

" Well , Kokujo-kun , if you wouldn't mind , can I join you and Mr . Lordi on your quest against Zakira ? Preatty please ! I'm a powerful duelist , you've seen that yourself , plus I know alot , please don't refuse me ! " Subaru said and bowed in front of Kokujo .

" Tsh , fine , you're in the team , but you'll have to proove yourself useful ! "

" Okay , Kokujo , I won't let you down , I promise ! "

" Let's head back , shall we ? The others must be worried ! " Mr . Lordi said .

And so Kokujo and Mr . Lordi walked back to the hotel with their new friend and team mate , Subaru . What will happen next is unforseeable , but now that Kokujo has gotten one more ally , the chances of Zakira's defeat are bigger .


	59. Subaru's confession

As Kokujo and Mr . Lordi reached the hotel with their new friend , Subaru , they quickly introduced him to the rest , but because it was late they all were tired and wanted to sleep . In just 15 minutes evreyone was in bed except for the Lordi team which were having fun at the first floor of the hotel . OX was watching TV . Amen and Kita were playing some video games in the game hall . Mr . Lordi was writing new songs for his next album . Awa was sitting in a corner looking in the future trough her crystal ball . Suddenly a cold wind blew outside and she heared the leaves of the trees making itchy sounds . The vampire countess then stared outside trough the window and spoke in her mind :

" This wind ain't a good one . I sence that the demons of the past are here to haunt a human from our group , but who is that human ? "

Meanwhile upstairs at Subaru's room . The black haired boy took off all his clothes remaining only in his underwear and after that he went to sleep . As he was sleeping , the cold wind blew inside his room .

_He then saw a blue light in his dream and darkness sorrounding him . He tried to struggled in that dream to find out what was it and then he opened his eyes and saw a blonde girl with blue eyes . The girl was wearing a red dress with a white shirt . She then yelled with a mother's voice to the black haired boy :_

" _Subaru ? Hey , Subaru , wake up already ! "_

" _Five more minutes ! " the boy said and turned his back to her ._

" _Enough already . I won't give you any breakfast . " the girl replied and pulled off Subaru's pelt ._

_The boy gave up sleeping and got up all weakened . He slowly pulled up the courtains from his window and admired the sunny weather from outside . Meanwhile the blonde made his bed and then she turned to Subaru asking :_

" _So are you coming to eat ? "_

" _Roger , mam ! " _

" _By the way , good morning , Subaru ! " the girl said with an angelic voice ._

" _Good morning to you too , Tsugumi ! " Subaru said and started dressing up as the girl left his room ._

Suddenly a voice stroke trough Subaru's mind telling him to wake up . The boy then saw evreything arround him turning black and opened his eyes . He then saw Kokujo and Mr . Lordi by the side of his bed .

" What's wrong with you ? " Mr . Lordi asked .

" Yeah , do you usually sleep until afternoon ? " Kokujo asked as well .

" W-what ? What time is it ? " Subaru asked and got up .

" It's 2 PM . " Mr . Lordi answered .

" By the way , Subaru , what was with you last night ? " Kokujo asked and looked at the black haired boy with a suspicious sight . " When we came in your room , we saw you with a few tears in your eyes and you kept saying "Tsugumi" , whoever that is . "

" Oh ... " Subaru replied blushing . " Excuse me , that's m way of sleeping , hehe . Anyway , shall we start our quest ? "

" Not yet , I think we can still have a day off . " Kokujo said and gave Subaru his uniform . " Dress up and come down to eat ! "

" Y-yes ! "

In 15 minutes Subaru was all dressed up and clean . The boy climbed down the stairs and found Kokujo's group downstairs . Evreyone was minding their buisness . Amen and Kita were still playing videogames ( they didn't stop since last night ) , OX was pulling off weights to make bigger muscles , Awa was helping Mr . Lordi write some songs , Jamira was exercising his exotic snake dancing and Malice was watching Kokujo and Mimi duel . Subaru walked and sat next to Malice in a shy way .

" Hi , you must be the new guy ! " Malice said and turned to him .

" Y-yeah , hello , my name is Subaru ! " the boy said with a shy voice .

" I am Malice , nice to meet you , Subaru ! "

" And I suppose you're the girl which Kokujo loves , am I right ? "

" Yeah , I think I'm the one , hihi . "

" I heared what happened between you two and the whole story with the Proof . I think it must've been horrible to think that you betrayed eachother ! "

" Yeah , it was Zakira's trap and we were both deceived by him , oh well.... Shall we watch their duel and discuss this later ? "

" Of course , Malice . " Subaru said and turned to the two duelists which were having an intense match .

" Shield trigger activate I summon Cuty Heart ! " Mimi said . " Send Belbel De Dios back to your hand ! And now I summon Aqua Shallow Counter and generate Water Weapon – Shark Bunker , then I cross it to Shallow Counter ! And now I evolve Aqua Shallow Counter into Crystal Spinslicer ! "

" Heh , good move there , Mimi ! "

" Why thank you , Kokujo ! And now Crystal Spinslicer destroy his Trash Train ! Also Shark Bunker lets me draw a card for that and now Cuty Heart breack his shield ! "

" Heh , play time is over ! " Kokujo said smiling . " I evolve Orgaiza , Dark Demon of the Evil Fortress into BALLOM EMPEROR , LORD OF DEMONS !!!! "

" That card..... " Subaru said and stared at Kokujo's Ballom Emperor card .

The winds of memory then took Subaru back in the painful Pandora's box we call past . The boy again remembered the blonde girl called Tsugumi and the life he had with her in the past . They were dueling and it was his turn .

" _And now I evolve Dark Titan Maginn into Ballom Emperor , Lord of Demons ! " Subaru said and a giant gray goat demon with 2 heads and lots of hands appeared behind him . " Ballom Emperor destroys all non-darkness creatures , so say farewell to all your creatures , Tsugumi ! "_

" _No way , you got me again ! " Tsugumi said blushing . _

" _Hehe , don't worry , you always find a way to make a comeback , that's why you're a tough opponent ! "_

" _No I'm not ! You're overestimating me ! "_

" _No I'm not , my dear ! Ballom Emperor breack her final shields ! " Subaru gave the order and Ballom Emperor created a lazor ball and fired it on Tsugumi's last 2 shields breacking them in pieces ._

" _Shield trigger activate ! " the blonde girl said and took the shields into her hand . " I summon Kolon , the Oracle and tap your Locomotiver ! And I have another shield trigger which is Heaven's Gate ! "_

" _What the.... " Subaru said surprised ._

" _By Heaven's Gate I summon Milzam , Spirit of Miracles and Valkyer , Starstorm Elemental ! And my turn I evolve Valkyer into Alcadeias , Lord of Spirits ! " Tsugumi said and a giant golden angel appeared behind her and spread its pure white feathers . " As long as Alcadeias is in the battlezone we cannot cast any spells unless they're light spells , so say good bye to all your chances of getting any shield triggers to save you ! "_

" _Uh oh .... " _

" _I won , Subaru ! Milzam double breack his shields ! Then Kolon breack his final shield ! "_

_Subaru took the shields in his hand and saw that they were Terror Pit , Romanoff the 1__st__ and Inferno Sign . Terror Pit and Inferno Sign were shield triggers but since they were darkness spells , Subaru couldn't use them ._

" _Nice match , Tsugumi ! " Subaru said smiling ._

" _Thank you , now Alcadeias , Lord of Spirits totomeda ! " Tsugumi ordered and the golden angel fired 2 lazor balls over the black haired boy which flew a few meters away ._

_Later that night Subaru and Tsugumi were sitting on a balcony admiring the full moon . They both stared at it with their innocent brown and blue eyes having faith that the moon would protect them and their love . _

" _It was a moonlit night like this one when I met you . " Tsugumi said . _

" _That's right ." Subaru replied and then laughed a bit ._

" _What are you laughing at ? "_

" _I was just thinking at the irony . I kicked out from my own family , by my own parents , because I wasn't a powerful duelist and because I liked the Darkness Civlisation . My parents wanted me to be either a Fire , either a Light duelist , they never respected my own decisions . I must confess , I'm more than happy now that I'm not in that family anymore . Now I can seek the power I want by my own forces ! "_

" _But , Subaru , why do you still need power ? Do you want to go back to your family ? "_

" _Don't be foolish , Tsugumi , I'd never go back there ! I need power ... to protect you ! "_

" _What ? " the girl asked with a surprised voice ._

" _I need power in order to protect you , this peasful house and our life here . It's a normal country life but still this is the place where I feel that I belong , because here I can be myself without anyone to tell me what to do or complain something about me . "_

" _Subaru ... " _

" _Yes , Tsugumi ? " the black haired boy asked and turned his head to see the girl whiping some tears off her blue eyes ._

" _Your words made me feel the happiest girl from the whole world ! " Tsugumi said . " Will you always protect me ? "_

" _Yes , I will . I'll always be by your side , just like the light can never exist without darkness . " _

_The two lovers then approached eachother and made a beautiful kiss under the white rays of the full moon . _

Just then Subaru was woken up from his dreams by Kokujo which finished his duel with Mimi .

" And now Dorballom totomeda ! " Kokujo said giving the final attack .

" Good game , Kokujo ! " Mimi said smiling . " Now if you excuse me , I would like to rest a bit on the couch . "

" As you wish , Mimi . "

Malice then got up so that Mimi could sit down and relax . Kokujo walked towards Jamira and followed by Malice and the three had a little private chat . Subaru just stared at the window remembering more stuff from his past . Mimi looked at Subaru and then got shocked . His facial expression looked so familiar .

" His sight ... it reminds me of myself when I cry inside my heart because of evreything which happened ! " Mimi said in her mind . " Does he have a horrible past as well ? "

Mimi had a good question , but so far Subaru's past seemed more than a great one . He had evreything he needed , the girl of his heart and a home . But was evreything so perfect ? It was time to find out . Kokujo , Malice and Jamira came back from their private chat . Kokujo then walked in the center of the room and said :

" Attention , evreyone , I have an important announcement to make ! "

" Did you bring us some chilli ? " Kita asked .

" No , it has nothing to do with your empty stomaches ! " Kokujo replied sweating .

" OH OH , TELL ME YOU BROUGHT US A HOT GIRL , PLEEEEEEEASE !!! " Amen said drooling .

" Amen , please control your 3000 year old hormones or else I'll do something very unexpected and you won't like it ! " Kokujo replied staring at Amen with an evil glare .

Amen then got frightened and sat back on his place along with Kita . OX , Awa and Mr . Lordi then entered the room and sat on some chairs as well . Malice then asked Kokujo if it was right what they were doing and the boy gave her a positive answer .

" So what are we doing here , Kokujo ? " Mimi asked .

" Since Subaru is our new member , I think it would be fair if he told us about his past and then we'll do the same to him . What do you think , Subaru ? "

" M-my p-past ? Are you sure you want to hear so unimportant stuff about me , Kokujo , sir ? " Subaru asked sweating .

" I'm sure there aren't so many unimportant details , Subaru , and will you please stop calling me 'sir' ? It makes me feel like a crappy gentleman ! "

" Sigh , fine , I think I'll have to take off the weight I've been carrying all these years on my shoulders ! " Subaru said and stared into nothing with the same lost look Mimi noticed . " My name is Subaru Hanzou and I've been born in a rich family of powerful duelists. I've learned all the good manners and got great uniforms when I was a child . Sadly when I was 13 years old , my father asked me to choose the civilisation I wanted to represent me as a duelist , create a deck and face my cousin , Lili , which was one of the most powerful duelists from our family . My father wanted me to use the Fire civilisation while my mother wanted me to use the Light civilisation . I chose the Darkness civlisation , which sadly was the only civilisation which my family despised , and dueled my cousin . I lost to her and my father then said that I was a shame and kicked me out of the family . "

" That must've been horrible ! " Mimi said .

" Not at all , miss ! " Subaru replied while smiling to her . " In fact it was a big relief that I've got out of that strict and annoying family ! I've wandered days trough plains and hills having only my uniform and my darkness deck . Then on a full moon night I've reached a small farm in the middle of a plain which was rich in cereales . When I wanted to go there and ask for shelter for a night , I've seen her . A beautiful girl which few ever existed in this world was sitting in the middle of a grains lawn ! She had blonde hair like the golden grains and her blue eyes reminded you of the crystal clean waters from a mountain river . I spoke to her and she told me that I can stay at her house for how much I wanted . And so I've lived a normal farmer life there alone with her for a year . I've also discovered that she was a duelist and she had a Light deck which was exactly the opposite to my Darkness deck . While we lived our perfect life together at that farm we also dueled and so far she won more than me , but I didn't mind since we were both equal . Then on one full moon night like the one when we met , I've told her about my family and I've confessed my love towards her and the life we both had . Then she made me vow that I would always protect her . "

" Excuse me for intrerrupting you , Subaru , but may I ask what was the name of this angelic girl you're speaking of ? "

" Of course , Kokujo , her name is...was Tsugumi . "

" Why 'was' ? Don't tell me ... "

" Yeah ... " Subaru said and a shadow covered his eyes . " One day when I was working in the corn field I've heared Tsugumi yelling for help . I ran like hell and when I reached the house I've only seen a note on which was written : I have your beloved Tsugumi . If you ever want to see her again then come to the adress written on the back of the note . Yours truly , Zakira ! "

" ZAKIRA ?! " Kokujo shouted and got up from his chair . " What does he have to do with all this ? "

" You'll see . I've ran all the way until I found his cursed castle . It took me a few hours , but I reached it . From the start his minions recognised me as the enemy because of my uniform . And so I've dueled all his duelists from letter A to U and defeated them all . After that no-one stood in my way so I advanced in the castle . I kept wandering until I reached the roof . There I found my love , Tsugumi all naked , beaten , raped and tied up . And beside her was a man with blue skin , red eyes , long white hair wearing a red uniform and white pants . I soon realised he was Zakira . Behind him was a giant ball made of fire and 6 shiny cards were above it . He explained to me that he was intending to recreate the Proof of Duelmaster using that giant fire ball which was the Ball of Awakening and that he needed to sacrifice a powerful duelist for that , and he chose Tsugumi . I couldn't accept that so I challenged him to a duel ! "

As Subaru was narrating , he started having a flashback of that duel in his mind .

" _Zakira , I shall not let you sacrifice my love Tsugumi for your evil deeds ! "_

" _Hah , then lets see you stop me , Subaru ! " _

_Subaru then turned his head to Tsugumi which even though was in her worst shape ever , she was able to cheer him up . He then turned back to Zakira and started his turn by drawing his next card ._

" _My turn , I evolve Zorvaz , the Bonecrusher into BALLOM EMPEROR , LORD OF DEMONS !!!! " Subaru yelled ._

" _Yes , Ballom Emperor ! " Tsugumi yelled with happiness . " Now all non-darkness creatures in the battlezone will be destroyed so Zakira can say good-bye to his 2 Malibu Dancers , Aqua Surfer and Battle Attacking Dragon Rider Dorvolan ! "_

" _Ballom Emperor destroy those creatures ! " Subaru ordered and Ballom Emperor fired a lazor destroying all of Zakira's creatures . _

_Zakira wasn't scared at all . The blue skinned man just stood there staring at Subaru with an uncaring face . The black haired boy then got ready to finish Zakira off . _

" _Ike , Deathliger , Lion of Chaos , breack Zakira's final shields ! " Subaru ordered and a giant lion demon jumped from behind and slashed Zakira's last 2 shields with its paws . " I did it ! Ballom Emperor totome... "_

" _Shield trigger activate ! " Zakira said smiling . " I cast Terror Pit to destroy Ballom Emperor ! "_

" _No , Ballom Emperor !! " both Subaru and Tsugumi yelled ._

_A black hole appeared behind Zakira and two demonic hands came out of it and catched Ballom Emperor . In a few seconds the hands squashed the goat demon into pieces . Subaru stared scared at Zakira which got another shield trigger in his shields ._

" _Also I have another shield trigger , I cast Inferno Sign and revive my Magical Dragon Babelginus ! Then I'll destroy my Babelginus and replace him with a Necrodragon Jagraveen . Also since Babelginus got destroyed I'll bring back to life all my destroyed Necrodragon Guljeneraids !!! "_

" _Oh no ! " Subaru said and made a few steps back_

_Then behind Zakira 5 dark Zombie Dragons appeared . The blue skinned man grinned and drew his next card . He then said with a superior voice :_

" _You're finished ! "_

" _W-what ? "_

" _Galaxy Vortex , I evolve 3 of my Guljeneraids into SUPERNOVA APPOLLONIUS DRAGERION !!! " _

_Then 3 Zombie Dragons jumped in the air and united turning into a giant fire ball . That fire ball then blew up and a giant fire phoenix appeared behind Zakira . The blue man made a scarry evil laugh and said :_

" _Say your prayers , kid , for I shall make you suffer the worst things you'll ever see in this life ! Attack , Appollonius Dragerion and I'll use its meteorburn and put one of the Guljeneraids I evolved into it in my graveyard ! Now , Appollonius Dragerion BREACK ALL OF HIS SHIELDS , IKEEEEE !!!! "_

_Subaru took cover as the giant fire phoenix threw an enormous fire beam over him making half of the roof burn and all of his shields breack into pieces . Subaru then took the broken shields into his hand and said :_

" _Please , creatures , don't let me down now ! " _

" _Heh , any shield triggers ? " Zakira asked ._

" _Sh-shield trigger activate , I cast Proclamation of Death ! "_

" _Heh , I'll destroy Jagraveen then replace him with the Guljeneraid from my graveyard ! Is that all you have ? "_

_Subaru didn't answer . The boy turned towards Tsugumi and stared at her with a lost sight . Tsugumi on the other hand stared at Subaru with tears falling from her eyes ._

" _I won ! NECRODRAGON GULJENERAID TOTOMEDA !!!! "_

_The dark Zombie Dragon roared and then fired a lazor over Subaru making the boy fall on the ground with nasty burns . When Subaru opened his eyes he saw himself on the ground hurt and Zakira getting ready to sacrifice Tsugumi . The naked girl was floating in the air by Zakira's magic and you could see how blood was falling from her wounds . Subaru tried to crawl to her but it was hard ._

" _S-stop it , Zakira , leave Tsugumi alone ! " _

" _Subaru ! " Tsugumi said with tears falling from her eyes ._

" _How foolish , to go against me with that weak deck ! " Zakira said grinning ._

_Tsugumi then turned her face towards Subaru which was also staring at her . The two called eachother with lost voices . Zakira enjoyed this sight and because of that he expressed his feelings :_

" _Fear and despair . I love the look on your faces . Yours and your lover's ! "_

_Zakira then snapped his fingers and Tsugumi floated straight towards the Ball of Awakening . The blue skinned man then fell on his knees in front of the Ball and yelled :_

" _OH GREAT BALL OF AWAKENING I BRING YOU THIS HUMAN AS A SACRIFICE ! TAKE HER LIFE AND POWER AND RESTORE THE LOST PROOF OF DUELMASTER !!!!!!! "_

" _SUBARUUUUUUUUUUU !!!! " Tsugumi cried ._

" _NOO !! STOP IT , ZAKIRA !!! " Subaru yelled and crawled as fast as he could towards Tsugumi ._

_Then the 6 cards Zakira gathered threw 6 beams on Tsugumi and made her body ready to enter the Ball of Awakening . As Subaru finally was under Tsugumi's floating body , the girl stared down at her lover and said while crying :_

" _I wasn't born to be melted in a giant fire ball ! "_

" _Tsugumi , forgive me , I wasn't able to protect you ! " Subaru said with tears falling frim his eyes as well ._

" _Subaru... "_

" _Y-yes , Tsugumi ? "_

" _I want to kill you ! "_

" _W-what ?! " the black haired boy asked shocked ._

_But before Subaru can get any answer , Zakira used his magic and threw Tsugumi's body inside the Ball of Awakening . In just a few seconds Subaru saw how the girl he loved burned into ashes . The boy sobbed a little quetly and then yelled Tsugumi's name with all the power in his body ._

_In a few minutes a tiny blue crystal with the shape of an egg came out of the Ball of Awakening . It was the Proof of Duelmaster . Subaru stared at it and said looking lost :_

" _That's the thing for which Tsugumi was sacrificed ? "_

" _Indeed ! " Zakira said and appeared behind the black haired boy . " The Proof of Duelmaster is a gem which has incredible powers , that's why it was separated in 6 Awakening cards , to keep it away from guys like me . But in the end I managed to find all the 6 Awakening cards and brought them back to the Ball of Awakening . One more element was needed to create the Proof and that was the spirit and power of an extremely strong duelist ! "_

" _Why ? Why did you have to pick my Tsugumi for this , Zakira ? She was just a normal girl like any other , she was no extremely powerful duelist , you sick psychopath !! "_

" _I had my reasons , kid ! And now watch how I shall rule the world ! "_

_Before Zakira could get his hands on the Proof of Duelmaster , an old man appeared behind him and Subaru . Both turned and saw that the old man was none other than the great wise duelist Yaesal , the one which created the Proof of Duelmaster . _

" _Well well , you try to take destiny in your own hands , isn't that right , Zakira ? "_

" _I wasn't expecting you to come , old man . Now watch how I , Fua Zakira , get my hands on the Proof of Duelmaster YOU created and take over the world ! "_

" _This shall never happen ! " Yaesal said with a strict voice ._

" _What ? Fool ! Watch how I ... " but before Zakira could finish his sentence and grab the Proof into his hands a giant light beam stroke the Proof and made it dissapear right into Yaesal's hands ._

_The old man now had his Proof back and Zakira got angry because of that . Before the blue skinned man could do something , Yaesal teleported himself and Subaru away from the battlefield ._

The flashback ended as Subaru stopped from his narrating and sighed . The black haired boy then stared at the window with his lost sight . Kokujo then intrerrupted his contemplation saying :

" So what happened after Yaesal teleported you with him ? "

" He teleported ourselves to the Temple of Duelmasters and he said that he saw what happened and offered me the chance to get over that by serving at the Temple . I refused that since I was too thirsty for revenge . And so I kept wandering again trough the world until I saw you , Kokujo , duel against some bullies in a town . Since then I've been secretly following you and studying you . "

" I understand , oh well , Subaru , I must say , you have a pretty sad past , but don't worry , we'll help you get your revenge against Zakira ! That motherfucker will pay for evreything he did ! " Kokujo said and showed his fist .

" Thank you , Kokujo ! " Subaru said with a releived voice .

Meanwhile at Zakira's castle . Xanagazu and Yu were bowing in front of Zakira which was staring at his uncomplete Proof of Duelmaster . He then broke the silence saying :

" Xanagazu , Yu , you're gonna have a new team mate ! "

" What ? Who is it , Zakira-sama ? "

" You'll see right now , Xanagazu ! " Zakira replied and took out a shard from the Proof of Duelmaster and turned it from blue to black .

Zakira then threw the shard on the floor and it shined with warm colours . Xanagazu and Yu made a few steps back as the shard started taking the form of a human . In a few minutes they saw that their new ally was a naked blonde girl with blue eyes .

" Xanagazu , Yu , I present you your newest team mate , Tsugumi ! " Zakira said grinning .


	60. Zakira's plot

It was a normal night above the forest . As Kokujo and his team were still relaxing at the hotsprings , White and Toto were walking in the forest . As always White had the lead , but Toto the clown was moving too slow . White was walking looking almighty trough the trees and bushes while Toto could barely keep up and always yelled :

" W-White-sama , w-wait for me , your most loyal servant , Toto the clown , please White-sama ! Are you even listening ? Oh my God , it's so dark in here ! W-White-sama why aren't you saying something ? White-sama..... ? OH MY GOD A SPIDER !!!! WHITE-SAMA HEEEEEEEELP !!! "

Toto then yelled like hell and ran as much as his feet could help him until he ended up with his nose in White's long hair . The clown fell on the ground dizzy as White turned to him with an uncaring face .

" What's the problem , Toto ? "

" W-White-sama , I was so scarred , I just saw a gigantic spider ! It was so ugly and I thought it wanted to kill me and ... " before Toto could finish his sentence , he saw White walking away once again . " Not fair , at least he could let me tell a story . OH NO , I'M ALONE AGAIN ! WHITE-SAMA WAIT FOR MEEEEE !!!! "

White was too busy with his own stuff to listen to Toto's whining . He was thinking at Mimi's face and how the girl suffered so much because of him . The sad expression on her face kept flashing in the blonde boy's mind which just didn't know what to do .

He and Toto were in the forest because he decided to take a walk and have some fresh air . Toto didn't like the idea of leaving his precious flying pyramid , but if White-sama says so then he must obey . But the poor clown was sad because ever since they were having that walk White didn't talk with him , he didn't even give him an order . White was staring at the starry sky and thinking at Mimi's face . He wanted to see her for apparently no reason .

" Tasogare Mimi , people would say about you that you're just a normal girl , but I know you're not ! Your brown eyes , your innocent face , these things are a mystery which is bothering my mind for a long time . Why are you haunting me ? Tasogare Mimi , who are you , duelist of the water civilisation , sorrounded by a dark blue mystery ? " White said in his mind while contemplating at the stars .

Meanwhile at Zakira's castle . The blue skinned man was sitting on the balcony staring at the world which was under himself . Zakira was thinking at Kokujo and how he will soon crush him into pieces . He then took out from his pockets the uncomplete Proof of Duelmaster and his new card Supernova Death Dragerion and stared at the 2 items .

" The Proof will soon be completed , I've sent most of my dragons and demons to search for the last two shards and bring them to me . As for my enemies , I will personally take their shards with my new card Supernova Death Dragerion ! "

Xanagazu and Yu were sitting inside the castle looking at Zakira which was once again talking to himself . They were having a chat about how Zakira is one weird master until Tsugumi appeared all dressed up in a red dress and white shirt . The blonde girl was so beautiful that you wouldn't have known that she was ever beaten , raped and killed by Zakira .

" Well well I see that someone finally has some clothes on her . How is it to be our newest member , Tsugumi ? " Xanagazu asked .

" Fine I guess ... " the girl said a bit confused . " So you're Xanagazu if I remember well and you must be Zakira's sister called Yu , right ? "

" Yeah , I'm Yu , nice to meet you ! " Yu said and bowed in her polite way .

" So what now ? " Xanagazu asked .

" I'm gonna read my book . " Yu said .

" I'm gonna wait for some orders from Zakira-sama . " Tsugumi said .

" Gosh you two are boring ! Even chatting with Zakira's monsters is more interesting ! " Xanagazu said and left to find some monsters to chat with .

" Is she always like that ? " Tsugumi asked .

" Only on her bad days , hehe ... " Yu said sweating . " So , Tsugumi , what's your job here ? Why did my brother create you from that shard of the Proof ? "

" I wasn't created from that shard , I was brought back to life with it ! "

" B-brought back to life ? "

" Yes , you see , Zakira sacrificed me in order to recreate the Proof of Duelmaster a few years ago . By doing so my body was thrown in the Ball of Awakening and burned to ashes . And after the Ball had absorbed my ashes which had my life energy and my power , it created the Proof of Duelmaster . In other words I'm a tiny part of the Proof . "

" Amazing..... now you left me without words , Tsugumi-chan ! "

" Hehe , I don't think I'm THAT creepy , am I , Yu-chan ? "

" N-not at all ! But why did my brother bring you back to life ? "

" For revenge ! "

" R-revenge ? "

" You see Kokujo has a new member in his group and his name is Subaru . He was once my lover ! He promised me that he'll protect me no matter what but he lost to Zakira and I was sacrificed . He gave me fake hopes and that made my death worser than anything ! Now I want him to suffer what I've suffered back then ! "

" Ain't that a bit too harsh , Tsugumi ? "

" Why , Yu ? He was the one which made me suffer the worst death ever both physical and emotional ! Why shouldn't he suffer as well ? "

" Don't you think that he feels sorry for what he did ? I wasn't there to see exactly what happened , but from what you said he came to save you even though he failed , so this must mean that he actually cared about you ! Why do you want to make the situation harder for both of you ? "

" Why ? Because he can love me how much he wants , he'll never make me forget the pain I felt in that day ! "

" Tsugumi-chan..." Yu said with a sad voice and stared at the blonde girl .

Suddenly Zakira came from the balcony and called Xanagazu in the room . The woman wearing an X helmet appeared and bowed along with the other two girls . Zakira then put the Proof and his deck back into his pockets and started talking :

" My dear minions , the time for our victory has come ! The enemy is weak and unaware of our whereabouts and power ! We shall smash them one by one and I'll tell you who shall be your victims , understood ? "

" Yes , sir ! " the girls said .

" Xanagazu , you take Tsugumi and go to Kokujo's group . Tsugumi , you duel the ones you want and Xanagazu , you stay hidden in the forest and interfeer only if you're needed ! "

" Hey , but I want to have the fun ! I mean , as you say , Zakira-sama ! " Xanagazu said .

" As for Yu , you shall come with me , I have an important buisness and I want you to watch your brother at his work ! "

" Yes , brother ! " Yu replied .

" Now go ! " Zakira yelled .

Tsugumi and Xanagazu left the castle , Xanagazu taking a few monsters with her just in case something goes wrong . Zakira packed his cards and then teleported himself along with Yu .

Back at White . The blonde boy reached the top of a cliff and sat on a rock while staring at the clean starry sky contemplating . In a few minutes Toto appeared as well full of dirty and leaves from the woods . The clown fell on his knees breathing hard and afterwards he yelled :

" WHITE-SAMA , WHY DIDN'T YOU AT LEAST TALK TO ME ? I WAS SUFFERING ALL ALONE IN THAT FOREST AND YOU DIDN'T CARE , YOU JUST WALKED BY YOURSELF LIKE I DIDN'T EVEN EXIST ! I WANT AN EXPLANATION RIGHT NOW !!!! "

" He's here ! " White said and got up from the rock as the wind blew trough his hair .

" Huh ? Who's here ? "

Suddenly the skies got covered by dark stormy clouds and White made a few steps back . Then a blue haired girl wearing a blue dress and reading a book appeared out of nowhere in front of them . It was Yu . White then calmed down and said with a suspicious voice :

" So Zakira's sister has come ! That coward just dosen't know a thing called 'If you want things to be right , you have to do them yourself' ? "

" Oh , I'm not here to face you , White ! " Yu replied .

" Then who will do that ? "

" It is I , White ! " a voice said from above .

White and Toto looked up and saw Zakira floating in the air sorrounded by a dark aura .

" Zakira ! The time we two face eachother has finally come ! " White said and took out his glowing deck . " I shall show you the power of my Arcadias Knights deck ! "

Zakira then grinned making White confused . The boy then realised that it was a trap . A dark aura appeared on White's right hand and took his Arcadias Knights deck .

" H-hey , give that back ! " White yelled but no use .

" This deck was created by me , so it belongs to me ! " Zakira said and took the deck in his hands . " Here , I'll give you back the cards you added in it and some cards I don't need from it ! "

The blue man then threw 6 cards to White and the blonde boy catched them and looked at them . They were two Silver Glory , Sint Castles and a Perfect Galaxy , Spirit of Immortality AKA the cards White added to Arcadias Knights and the other three were Holy Gaia Queen Alcadeias , Holy Gaia King Alcadeias and Alphadios Lord of Spirits .

" Heh , I see , you don't need Angel Commands in that deck , is it ? "

" White , if you want this deck back then duel me with another deck of your here and now ! " Zakira said and put some cards from the Arcadias Knights deck in his main deck

" Tsh , I had a second deck prepared for these kind of situation already ! " White said and took out a deck in which he added those 6 cards he had left .

" W-White-sama are you sure it's the right thing to do ? "

" Yes , Toto , I shall not let that bastard Zakira get away with my Arcadias Knights ! "

Suddenly two tables appeared from the ground on which White and Zakira put their decks and then both shouted :

" SHIELDS UP !! "

Meanwhile at Kokujo and his team . All of them were in the hotsprings except for Subaru and Mimi which were having chats about their pasts .

" So you had a pretty horrible past as well , I feel sorry for you , Mimi . " Subaru said .

" Yeah , but the only light of my hope now is that Hakuoh-sama is still alive . And now I shall fight to bring him back to normal ! " Mimi said with a decided voice .

" Between the two of us you're more lucky than me , that's for sure . My Tsugumi is now dead and the only 'light of hope' for me is killing Zakira . "

" So what will you do after Zakira is dead ? "

" I dunno , I think I'll keep wandering in the world until I'll do something with my life . But you , Mimi , what will you do after Zakira is dead and Hakuoh is back to normal ? "

" I'll go back with him and with Kokujo and the others to our city and continue living our normal lifes . I have an idea , why don't you join us , Subaru-kun ? "

" M-me ? Do you think I'm welcome there ? "

" Of course you are ! Anyway , how about you go and undress while I go and bring some towels for us ? "

" Good idea , Mimi-chan ! " Subaru said and left .

Mimi then walked outside to find a box with fresh towels . As the girl was walking and thinking at her own stuff , she suddenly noticed another girl a few meters in front of her . The girl was blonde and had blue eyes . Mimi walked over to her and said :

" Who are you ? "

" I am one of Zakira's minions ! And I was sent here to eradicate you ! " the girl said and took out a glowing deck .

" Zakira's minion ? I shall not let you hurt my friends ! " Mimi replied and took out her glowing deck .

" SHIELDS UP !! " both shouted .

Back at Zakira's and White's duel . The duel had started and the first turns had already passed . It was Zakira's second turn and the blue man drew a card then said :

" I cast Emergency Typhoon and now I shall draw 2 cards then discard Bega , Decaying Vizier ! "

" Tsh , I summon El Kaiou , Spirit Mecha King ! " White said .

" I cast Magic Shot – Glory Gate ! Now I'll reveal the first 3 cards from my deck and take a Knight from them to my hand ! ( the cards were : Gregorias Mystic Light Death Saint , Phantom Spear Zircon and Magic Shot – Soul Catcher ) I'll take Gregorias to my hand and the other two will go at the end of my deck ! "

" I cast Energy Stream and draw 2 cards ! "

" I summon Gregorias , Mystic Light Death Saint and take Glory Gate from my graveyard to my hand ! "

" I summon Ultimus , Spirit of Divine Law ! "

" Hehe I cast Magic Shot – Glory Gate and reveal the top 3 cards from my deck again ! ( the cards were : Super Trash Train Fuuma Devil , Romanoff the 1st Lord of the Demonic Eye and Transmogrify ) I'll take Romanoff the 1st to my hand and now Knight Magic ! I'll use Glory Gate's effect once again since Gregorias is a Knight ! ( the cards revealed were : Magic Shot – Dual Zanzibar , Aqua Surfer and Neo Gryphis Mystic Light Emperor ) Hah , I'll take Neo Gryphis to my hand and end ! "

" Tsh , you showoff ! You're using MY own strategies ! " White said angry .

" Yeah , but you don't deserve that deck , White ! In my hands it's much better plus that I have better cards for it ! " Zakira replied with an evil smile on his face .

" Tsh , I've had enough of you ! I summon Ailfreet , Spirit of the Holy Gates and reveal the top 3 cards from my deck then add a spell to my hand ! ( the cards were : Syforce Aurora Elemental , Heaven's Gate and Bega , Decaying Vizier ) I'll take Heaven's Gate to my hand and end ! "

" Trying to summon some powerful blockers in your next turn ? You won't even get the chance to attack with them , White ! I summon Demonic Holy Spirit Auzesu !! "

Then a giant robotic mixture between an angel and a demon which had a laser eye in it's chest and weilding a big sword appeared behind Zakira which made an evil laugh .

" HAHAHAHA whenever any of my Angel Commands attack , Auzesu's effect will destroy your tapped creatures ! And since my Gregorias and Auzesu are Angel Commands.... Watch out with who you attack , White ! "

" That pathetic creature shall not stop me ! I cast Heaven's Gate ! Heaven's Gate will let me summon 2 blockers from my hand and I shall summon Ulcelios , Spirit of the Holy Core and Syrius , Firmament Elemental ! "

Then two giant robotic angels which had the forms of two star ships appeared behind White . The blonde boy grinned and then said :

" Syrius is a 12000 powered triple breacker and a blocker ! And since I summoned Syrius , Ulcelios's efect will let me get one more shield ! Let's see how you'll stop me now , Zakira ! "

" Heh , pretty easy , I'll use one of my trump cards ! I summon Romanoff the 1st , Lord of the Demonic Eye ! " Zakira said and a giant knight wearing a dark lord armor with red cape and weilding two guns appeared behind him . " When Romanoff is summoned I'll put a darkness spell to my graveyard and I shall put Magic Shot – Romanoff Strike ! I end for now ! "

" This ends now ! I evolve El Kaiou into Holy Gaia , King Alcadeias ! " White said and a giant angel wearing a dark green armor and with a purple cape appeared behind him . " While King Alcadeias is in the battlezone , you cannot summon creatures which don't belong to at least two civlisations ! Say your prayers , Zakira ! Syrius triple breack his shields ! "

Zakira took cover as Syrius fired lots of lazors towards him and broke 3 of his shields . As the creature's attack finished , the shattered shields truned into 3 cards which Zakira took in his hand . The blue man then smiled and said :

" Shield trigger activate ! I cast Magic Shot – Arcadia Egg ! "

" Oh crap ! " White said and started sweating .

" Arcadia Egg will destroy your King Alcadeias ! And now time for the fun part ! Now that Magic Shots – Glory Gate and Arcadia Egg are in my graveyard , then I'll summon Neo Gryphis , Mystic Light Emperor for free ! "

" Grr , I end my turn ! "

" Heh , I knew you're no match for me , White ! My turn , I cast Inferno Sign and revive Bega , Decaying Vizier ! Bega will give me one more shield and you'll discard a card from your hand ! ( White discarded a Heaven's Gate ) And I also cast Transmogrify to destroy Bega and replace it with the next creature from my deck ! Perfect , the next creature is Death Romanoff the 5th , Demonic Eye General ! Now that I summoned Death Romanoff , I'll put Malibu Dancer from my hand to my mana zone and then take Magic Shot – Dual Zanzibar to my hand from the mana zone ! Now that Dual Zanzibar has Knight Magic , I'll cast it for free due to Death Romanoff's effect ! So I cast Magic Shot – Dual Zanzibar and make Syrius lose 2000 power ! Knight Magic ! Syrius shall lose 2000 more power ! And now I attack with Romanoff the 1st and activate Magic Shot – Romanoff Strike from my graveyard and make all your creatures lose 5000 power and all shall die except for Syrius ! Now Romanoff the 1st destroy Syrius now ! "

White watched scarred as Romanoff the 1st fired a lazor and destroyed all his creatures except for Syrius . Then Romanoff fired another lazor with his other gun over his Syrius destroying the giant creature .

" My creatures ... "

" They're all gone ! And soon you'll join them , White ! " Zakira said and his eyes shined with a dark red light . " Ike , Auzesu , double breack his shields ! And Neo Gryphis breack 2 of his shields as well ! "

" Shield trigger activate I summon Aqua Surfer ! " White said and a water surfer apepared riding on its surfboard . " Send Gregorias back to Zakira's hand ! And now my turn I cast Heaven's Gate and bring El Kaiou , Spirit Mecha King and Milzam , Spirit of Miracles to the battlezone ! Milzam's effect will put 5 more cards on my last shield ! Now Aqua Surfer breack his shield ! "

" Tsh , my turn I cast Emergency Typhoon and draw 2 cards then discard Alexander the 3rd , Emperor of the Demonic Eye ! And now I attack with Neo Gryphis and Auzesu's effect will destroy Aqua Surfer ! Neo Gryphis breack his final shield ! "

" Block it , Milzam ! "

" Heh , now that Neo Gryphis got destroyed I'll cast a spell which has shield trigger or which costs 6 or less from my hand , and I cast Terror Pit ! "

" Oh no ! "

" Destroy Milzam ! And now I attack with Romanoff the 1st and activate Arcadia Egg from my graveyard to destroy El Kaiou ! Romanoff breack his final shield ! "

White took cover as Romanoff fired a big lazor breacking his 6 card shield . The shield shards then turned into 6 cards which went to White's hand . The blonde boy smiled and said with a superior voice :

" Shield trigger activate ! I cast Super Spark to tap all your creatures ! "

" Grr... " Zakira murmed as a giant light appeared and stopped his creatures from attacking White .

"Also shield trigger I summon Aqua Surfer to send Romanoff the 1st back to your hand ! And now my turn I summon Bega , Decaying Vizier to get another shield and you'll discard Romanoff from your hand ! And I also summon El Kaiou , Spirit Mecha King ! Now Aqua Surfer breack his shield ! Heh , you have one shield left , what will you do now , Zakira ? "

" I think I've wasted enough time with you , White ! " Zakira said with a bored voice . " Now I think it's time to proove you that you really aren't worthy of using the Arcadias Knights deck ! "

" What the ... " White said shocked .

" Mana Galaxy Vortex , I take 3 darkness creatures from my mana zone and evolve them into SUPERNOVA DEATH DRAGERION !!! "

Then a giant dragon like creature with dark purple wings , lots of hands and a long head appeared behind Zakira and made an extremely loud roar . White made a few steps back and said :

" W-what creature is that ? "

" It's my newest creature ! " Zakira replied grinning . " Ike , Death Romanoff , breack his final shield ! "

" Block it , El Kaiou ! "

" Auzesu breack his final shield and also destroy Aqua Surfer ! "

White took cover as Auzesu slashed his final shield with its giant sword . The shield turned into a card which went to White's hand . The card was Alphadios , Lord of Spirits . The blonde boy stared at it shocked and Zakira made an evil laugh .

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE FINISHED , WHITE ! "

" W-White-sama ! " Toto said and was about to walk to his master .

" Don't come near , Toto ! This is my fight ! " White ordered .

" Y-yes , White-sama ! "

" White , I have a purposal , why don't you hand me the shard of the Proof which you posess and I won't give you the final attack , what do you say ? "

" Tsh , after what you did to me in that battle with Kokujo , I'll never ever make deals with you , Zakira ! Plus I'd prefer to suffer an honorable death than getting useless mercy from guys like you ! "

" You asked for it , White ! DEATH DRAGERION TOTOMEDA !!! "

The giant dragon like creature charged a giant lazor with it's mouth and hands and then it casted that lazor over White . The blonde boy didn't run away , he stood there accepting his fate . As White got hit by the lazor , Toto yelled his name and ran to him . The blonde boy landed on the ground full of burns and bleeding . Toto reached him and took him in his hands yelling :

" WHITE-SAMA ! SAY SOMETHING , WHITE-SAMA !!! "

But the poor clown didn't get any answer from the blonde boy . Zakira packed up his new Death Dragerion deck with golden cards and walked to the two . He stared at White which was almost dead and then at Toto which was desperately trying to wake up his master . Zakira then spitted on the ground and said :

" Ptiu , that brat didn't deserve a powerful deck such as Arcadias Knights ! I wonder why the hell did I even take him in my team ? "

" Z-Zakira , please , you have to know a way to bring White-sama back to life . Please , you cannot leave me like this , I beg you ! "

" Tsh , I have no need for White anymore , Toto , so he can die ! " Zakira said with a cold voice and walked to his sister Yu . " Did you like my duel , Yu ? "

" Yes , dear brother , the book told me that you were going to win and I never doubted it ! " Yu said smiling .

" Good , then lets head back ! "

Zakira and Yu got sorrounded by a black smoke and flew away . Toto yelled for them as loud as he could but no use , they were gone . The clown then let White's body on the ground and stared at it with tears falling from his eyes .

" White-sama , I can't believe it ! After all these months of fun we had together ! " Toto said and got in his mind flashbacks of how he and White were searching for the Dark Saber , how he watched White duel Kokujo , how he and White started their quest against Zakira , how they made an alliance with Rezo and Xellos and way more other things . " White-sama , I can't believe it , you're actually....DEAD !!! "

The clown then cried over White's body as loud as he could . But as he was sobbing , he felt something and raised his head up to see White getting up and opening his eyes . Toto then got the happiest face he ever had and hugged White with all his power yelling :

" WHITE-SAMAAAAAAA I MISSED YOU SO MUCH !!!!! "

" Toto ! "

" Yes , White-sama ? "

" STOP WETTING MY UNIFORM WITH YOUR STUPID TEARS AND GET OFF ME , YOU RETARDED CLOWN !!! " White yelled like hell .

" That's my White-sama ! " Toto replied smiling and let go of his master .

Meanwhile at the hotspring hotel . Subaru had waited for Mimi to bring him towels too long , so he dressed up in a kimono and left to find her . As he was walking trough the hotel corridors , he heared a voice outside say :

" Syforce , Aurora Elemental double breack her shields ! "

" That voice .... impossible ! " Subaru said and started running towards the first door which led outside .

In a few seconds he found that door and got out of the hotel . The boy then sorrounded the building to see what was going on and as he was running he heared the same voice say :

" Milzam , Spirit of Miracles breack her final shields ! "

Finally after minutes of running Subaru reached the place where the voice had come from . To his shock the black haired boy saw Mimi dueling a strange blonde girl . Mimi had no more shields and just Lucky Ball in the battlezone while the blonde girl had 3 shields left and an army of blockers and Angel Commands .

" Alcadeias , Lord of Spirits totomeda ! " the blonde girl gave the final attack .

Then a giant golden angel with big white wings created a yellow lazor ball with its hands and threw it on Mimi . The girl yelled and flew in the air all hurt . She landed on the ground and Subaru ran to her fast .

" Mimi , are you okay ? Speak to me ! "

" So , you care for her more than for me , Subaru ? " the blonde girl asked .

Subaru then turned his head towards the blonde girl and was shocked to see that she was the girl he loved and couldn't protect from Zakira . The black haired boy stared at her for a few seconds and then said with a trembling voice :

" I-Impossible.... y-you a-are.......Tsugumi ! "


	61. Zakira rises ! Part 1 : Halloween

Subaru stared at the blonde girl . The wind blew trough their hair making it flow in the air . Tsugumi was looking at the black haired boy with cold blue eyes and with an angry facial expression . Subaru on the other hand couldn't believe that she was either alive nor that she just defeated Mimi in a duel .

" Have you already forgotten about me , Subaru ? Aswer me ! " demanded Tsugumi .

" What are you talking about ? And most important , how did you come back to life ? " Subaru asked still shocked of what he saw .

" It was Zakira's hand ! "

" ZAKIRA ! Mimi was right , he loves playing with people's feelings ! "

" Tell me , Subaru , do you care for this Mimi girl more than for me ? "

" Mimi ? " Subaru asked blushing . " No way , not even in a milion years ! My heart belongs to you and only to you , Tsugumi ! "

" If so then why weren't you able to protect me back then , Subaru ? "

Then both of them got in their minds that horrible flashback when Zakira sacrificed Tsugumi's life in order to create the Proof of Duelmaster .

" _I won ! NECRODRAGON GULJENERAID TOTOMEDA !!!! "_

_The dark Zombie Dragon roared and then fired a lazor over Subaru making the boy fall on the ground with nasty burns . When Subaru opened his eyes he saw himself on the ground hurt and Zakira getting ready to sacrifice Tsugumi . The naked girl was floating in the air by Zakira's magic and you could see how blood was falling from her wounds . Subaru tried to crawl to her but it was hard ._

" _S-stop it , Zakira , leave Tsugumi alone ! " _

" _Subaru ! " Tsugumi said with tears falling from her eyes ._

" _How foolish , to go against me with that weak deck ! " Zakira said grinning ._

_Tsugumi then turned her face towards Subaru which was also staring at her . The two called eachother with lost voices . Zakira enjoyed this sight and because of that he expressed his feelings :_

" _Fear and despair . I love the look on your faces . Yours and your lover's ! "_

_Zakira then snapped his fingers and Tsugumi floated straight towards the Ball of Awakening . The blue skinned man then fell on his knees in front of the Ball and yelled :_

" _OH GREAT BALL OF AWAKENING I BRING YOU THIS HUMAN AS A SACRIFICE ! TAKE HER LIFE AND POWER AND RESTORE THE LOST PROOF OF DUELMASTER !!!!!!! "_

" _SUBARUUUUUUUUUUU !!!! " Tsugumi cried ._

" _NOO !! STOP IT , ZAKIRA !!! " Subaru yelled and crawled as fast as he could towards Tsugumi ._

_Then the 6 cards Zakira gathered threw 6 beams on Tsugumi and made her body ready to enter the Ball of Awakening . As Subaru finally was under Tsugumi's floating body , the girl stared down at her lover and said while crying :_

" _I wasn't born to be melted in a giant fire ball ! "_

" _Tsugumi , forgive me , I wasn't able to protect you ! " Subaru said with tears falling from his eyes as well ._

" _Subaru... "_

" _Y-yes , Tsugumi ? "_

" _I want to kill you ! "_

" _W-what ?! " the black haired boy asked shocked ._

_But before Subaru can get any answer , Zakira used his magic and threw Tsugumi's body inside the Ball of Awakening . In just a few seconds Subaru saw how the girl he loved burned into ashes . The boy sobbed a little quetly and then yelled Tsugumi's name with all the power in his body ._

The flashback ended as a tear fell from Subaru's eye . The boy whiped it off and walked to Tsugumi . The girl stared at him with the same cold angry look from before .

" Tsugumi , it was a mistake . Zakira was too powerful for me , I wasn't able to protect you back then . But things have changed , you've come back to life ! Please , don't go against me without any reason ! "

" Oh I have all the reasons to go against you , Subaru ! You've given me false hopes and made me suffer the worse death ever ! For this I shall serve Zakira-sama and I shall not give up until I see you suffer the way I suffered ! "

" D-did you call him 'sama' ? You've changed so much , Tsugumi . You're not the warm hearted girl I once loved . "

" And it's all because of you , Subaru ! " the girl replied .

Just then Kokujo showed up dressed up in his kimono . The long haired boy saw the situation : Mimi on the ground hurt and Subaru facing Tsugumi .

" What's going on here , Subaru ? "

" Kokujo , call Mr . Lordi and the others quick ! "

" Got it ! " Kokujo replied and ran as fast as he could . In a few minutes evreyone showed up dressed and Tsugumi now stood in front of Kokujo's team .

Subaru explained what happened to them while Jamira and Malice were taking care of the hurt Mimi and the Lordi band was getting ready to attack the girl . Kokujo gave Tsugumi a cold evil glare while the girl looked at him with uncaring eyes .

" So lets get this straight . This Tsugumi girl is the one you loved and which got sacrificed by Zakira , right ? "

" Yes , Kokujo . " Subaru answered while looking at Tsugumi .

" And she got resurrected by Zakira so she can get revenge on you cos you weren't able to protect her , right ? "

" Right ! "

" Listen here , girly ! " Kokujo said and walked to Tsugumi . " You really need to review you attitude ! You revolt against Subaru just because he wasn't able to protect you back then , but for this you join the one which killed you . You sure it's the right choice ? "

" As far as I'm concerned I only want Subaru to suffer the way I suffered ! But before this I have some urgent news for you all ! "

" What is it ? " Malice asked while bandaging Mimi .

" Tomorrow's Halloween which means that Zakira-sama will get his powers at his biggest level ever . So he challenges you all to the final fight which will be at his castle . Obviously you'll have to find it , but let this be a warning to you all , beware , for we shall not show you mercy ! " Tsugumi said and then she got sorrounded by a black smoke . " By that way , thanks for the shards ! "

" What ?! " evreyone asked .

" Malice , where are the two shards we had ? " Kokujo asked .

" They were in my clothes , but I was having a bath ... " Malice said sweating .

Tsugumi then showed the two shards in her hand and an evil smile appeared on her angelic face . Evreyone was shocked because of that .

" Dang , we were fooled when we weren't even expecting it ! " Jamira said and hit the grass with his fist .

" Grrr , once again Zakira was a step ahead of us ! " OX said angry .

" Will this guy ever be defeated ? " Kita asked .

" With those two shards Zakira is one more step closer to completing the Proof of Duelmaster , which is bad , because if he completes it in the Halloween night when his powers have also grown , then the world is doomed ! " Awa said .

" She's got a good point . " Mr . Lordi replied .

" Hehe , so long , pathetic mortals ! " Tsugumi said and started dissapearing in the smoke

" No , Tsugumi , wait ! " Subaru said and tried to run to her .

" Forget me , Subaru , I'm not the girl you once loved ! But don't you ever forget the love we both felt back then for it was real and it still lives inside you and inside me as well ! " was the girl's last reply before compeltely dissapearing in the smoke .

" Tsugumi... " Subaru said lost and fell on his knees .

Evreyone looked at poor Subaru feeling sorry for him . They all understood in what he was going trough since they all suffered beause of Zakira . For a few moments there was silence but then Kokujo walked to Subaru and said :

" Are you gonna sit there the whole night ? Seriously , Subaru , I know it's hard for you , but if you want to get her back then you should stop whining and start fighting ! That's what a real man would do ! "

" You're right , Kokujo ! " Subaru said and got up . " So what should we do now ? "

" Yeah , what should we do now , Kokujo ? " Jamira asked . " Halloween is tomorrow which means that in this morning Zakira will most likely start his attack . "

" My suggestion , you guys go back inside the hotel and get some rest . Me , Subaru and Mr . Lordi will think of a plan ! "

" What ? But why me , Kokujo ? " Subaru asked looking modest .

" Because you seem pretty handy ! Now lets go ! "

And so evreyone went to bed except for Kokujo , Subaru and Mr . Lordi . The three stood in a room and chatted all night about different attacks , tricks , battle strategies and Kokujo and Subaru helped eachother update his deck .

Meanwhile at another side of the forest we find Toto's pyramid parcked on some trees . The clown was desperately trying to heal White's wounds . The blonde boy was sitting on a hospital bed with all kinda of special equipment on his body . Toto on the other hand was running trough different places , either clicking buttons on computers for the machines , either bringing White's some medicines to heal his wounds caused by Death Dragerion . After a few minutes the poor clown finally took a breack and sat by a window staring at the clean sky .

" Aaah , healing White-sama is one hard task , that's for sure ! I wonder how will we be able to defeat Zakira when he's so.....oh look a star sparkled ! "

Just then Toto turned back and saw White getting up from his bed and taking off all the medical equipment from his body . The clown ran to his master and tried to convince him to rest more .

" Please , White-sama , be reasonable , you've got awfully damaged by that Zakira . You should rest some more ! "

" Shut up , Toto ! I stood in that bed and got healed by you for a few hours , I think I'm okay by now ! " White said and then took his uniform in his hands .

Toto sweated while staring at White which was now dressing up . The blonde boy then walked to the window and stared outside saying :

" It's his scent ! "

" Huh ? " Toto asked and smelled the air . " The smell of that fellow which was so rude to us , Zakira ! Is he close by ? "

Suddenly the wind blew so hard trough the window that Toto fell on the floor . White on the other hand just stood there and kept staring at the window . Then a woman wearing a dark pink armor and a giant X helmet appeared and landed with her feet on Toto which was already on the floor . The woman was none other than Xanagazu . She then looked towards White and said :

" Good evening ! "

" Good evening to you too ! " replied Toto and tried to get up but couldn't .

" White , did you just duel Zakira-sama ? " she asked .

" Xanagazu , I recall ? "

" I'm glad you remembered me . "

White then made the Arcadia Saber appear in his hand and pointed the light sword sorrounded by a dark aura to Xanagazu . The woman got a deleting beam ready in her hand and said :

" If you don't want to suffer a deletion after your loss in a duel I suggest to put your sword away and listen to what I have to say ! "

" Tsh , fine ! " White replied and the sword dissapeared back to his hand . " What's so important that you have come all the way here , Xanagazu ? "

" Zakira-sama has told me to announce you that tomorrow is Halloween and on that day his powers grow at the biggest level he ever had . And because of this he challenges you all to a final fight at his castle . Obviously your job is to find it , but by the time you find it we'll be way too powerful for you ! That's what I had to say , now see you at Zakira-sama's castle , White ! "

Xanagazu then created a blue energy ball and jumped on it . Afterwards she flew trough the window and dissapeared in the dead of night . White stared at the moon thinking while Toto got up and stretched his body .

" Gaah , that woman is one pain in the ass , don't you agree , White-sama ? "

" It's a trap ! "

" What do you mean , White-sama ? "

" Zakira is luring us in a trap , that's why he sent Xanagazu to announce us about this final battle . He'll be ready with all his tricks and traps and he'll be in advantage because it's his territory . I need to think a good way to be prepared for anything ! "

" A-and what will that way be ? "

" You'll see , Toto . Now go to the control room and make the pyramid ready for battle ! In the meantime I'll go and make some phonecalls ! "

" As you wish , White-sama ! " Toto said and left .

" Zakira , this time you'll be defeated , I'll make sure of it ! " White said to himself .

Meanwhile at Zakira's castle . Tsugumi and Xanagazu have already returned and the two were having a girl chat with Yu while Zakira was sitting at the balcony working on his deck . The blue man then got up walked to them . He asked for the shards Tsugumi had stolen and as he received them he attached them to the Proof of Duelmaster . He then laughed a bit and then went back to his deck building . For a few moments evreything was fine until Zakira got up once again and said :

" He's here ! "

" Huh ? Who's here , brother ? " Yu asked .

Suddenly a priest with purple hair and a red scepter appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the room . It was Xellos .

" So you finally noticed me , Zakira ! " he said smiling .

" Xellos , what are you doing here ? " Zakira asked .

" I've waited enough for you to complete the Proof of Duelmaster . I have come here to take the Proof and find the last shards by my own ! "

" And may I ask why do you need the Proof of Duelmaster ? "

" Oh , I was sent by the Monster Race to get the Proof of Duelmaster . You see , Zakira , we Monsters want to conquer this world but we can't do it because the Gods are more powerful than us . With the Proof in our hands we'll be invincible and we'll rule not this world but the whole universe ! "

" Hah , and then may I ask why did the Monster Race send such a weak and coward loser to face me ? " Zakira asked while laughing .

" Well that is a secret ! " Xellos replied sweating .

" You shall not get the Proof of Duelmaster that easy ! " Zakira said and got up .

Before Xellos could do anything a red aura appeared above Zakira's castle sorrounding it all . It was Zakira's anti-magic barrier . Now Xellos couldn't cast any spells to steal the Proof or kill Zakira so he had to face Zakira in a duel .

" Grr , I'll show you the power of a real Monster ! " Xellos said and took out his glowing deck .

" Heh , you'll be defeated before you even know it ! " Zakira replied and also took out his glowing deck .

Tsugumi , Xanagazu , Yu stood back as two dueling tables appeared in the room and both Xellos and Zakira put their decks on them and got ready to duel .

" Finally I get to face him ! " Xellos said in his mind .

" SHIELDS UP !!! " both yelled and the duel started .


	62. Zakira rises ! Part 2 : The new deck

The duel between Xellos and Zakira began . They both rose their shields and started doing their turns . After a few turns Xellos had Quicksotic Hero Swine Snout and Mighty Shouter in the battlezone while Zakira had Malibu Dancer in the battlezone and Demonic Holy Spirit Auzesu in his graveyard . It was Xellos's turn . The purple haired priest drew his next card , charged mana and showed a glowing card saying :

" I cast Dark Soul Creation ! I'll destroy Mighty Shouter and Dark Soul Creation's ability will let me draw 3 cards ! Also because Mighty Shouter got destroyed he'll go into the mana zone instead of the graveyard ! "

" You may be a step further with your mana , but it is I the one which shall be a step further with strategy ! " Zakira said and drew his next card . " I summon Phantom Spear Zircon and draw a card then I'll discard Romanoff the 1st , Lord of the Demonic Eye ! "

" Good idea , you're filling your graveyard with powerful creatures so you can bring them later in the battlezone with Inferno sign or Magical Dragon Babelginus . I like your idea , Zakira ! "

" Heh , lets see you do something better , Xellos ! " Zakira said grinning .

Meanwhile Tsugumi , Xanagazu and Yu were chatting while watching the duel . Tsugumi was excited of seeing Zakira's strategies . Xanagazu was as always ruding for her master Zakira , but deep down inside her she was hoping for Xellos to win and kill Zakira so she could finally be free . As for Yu , a sister will always be on her brother's side no matter what ! While Tsugumi and Xanagazu were trying to guess what move they were gonna make next , Yu was searching her book because she was desperate to find out the result of the duel but she couldn't find anything so far . And so a few turns have passed and not too many things have changed . Xellos didn't breack any of Zakira's shields and same was for the blue skinned man . Yu didn't found anything and Tsugumi and Xanagazu were still talking .

" Heh , Zakira-sama has Gregorias , Mystic Light Death Saint and Super Trash Train , Fuuma Devil in the battlezone . He also has Magic Shot – Glory Gate in his graveyard which means a thing ! "

" What , Xanagazu ? " Tsugumi asked .

" He'll use another certain card when the right moment will come and Xellos then should start praying for his life , hehe ! " Xanagazu replied .

Xellos had only Triple Mouse , Decaying Savage and Bloody Squito in the battlezone , but it was his turn so he wasn't in such a bad condition . He drew his next card , charged mana and said :

" I summon Matchless Lord of Fear , Galumta ! "

" What the -... " Zakira said sweating .

" Matchless Lord of Fear , Galumta . When this creature attacks Zakira-sama won't be able to use any shield triggers in that turn ! " Xanagazu said .

" Grr ... "

" Don't like it , right , Zakira ? If ya think Galumta will be a pain in the ass then wait till you see what I'll summon now ! " Xellos said and showed another card . " I summon Bronze-Arm Tribe and Lone Tear , Shadow of Solitude ! And now Triple Mouse breack his shield , ike ! "

" Heh , shield trigger ! " Zakira said and took the broken shield in his hand . " I cast Magic Shot – Arcadia Egg ! "

" That's the card Zakira-sama needed ! " Xanagazu explained .

" Why ? " Tsugumi asked .

" When Arcadia Egg is casted I'll destroy Xellos's Galumta ! " Zakira said grinning as Xellos's creature blew up destroyed by a dark lazor . " And that's not all ! "

" He's right ! " Xanagazu added . " When Magic Shots – Glory Gate and Arcadia Egg are in the graveyard... "

" I'll summon Neo Gryphis , Mystic Light Emperor for no cost ! " Zakira said .

Then a giant angel wearing a dark pink armor appeared behind Zakira and roared . Xellos made a few steps back sweating as Zakira got an evil smile on his face and started his turn .

" This duel might be my biggest challenge so far , I must do my best ! " Xellos thought .

" My turn I summon Alexander the 3rd , Emperor of the Demonic Eye ! " Zakira said and a giant Knight wearing a red armor and weilding a big lazor gun appeared behind him on Neo Gryphis's right . " Heh , you're toast ! Ike , Neo Gryphis double breack his shields ! "

Xellos took cover as the giant creature created a fire ball with its hands and casted it over him breacking 2 of his shields . He then took the shields to his hand and said :

" Shield trigger activate ! I cast Terror Pit to destroy Gregorias ! "

" Heh , thanks ! "

" W-what ? " Xellos asked scarred .

" When any of my Knights is destroyed , Neo Gryphis's ability will let me cast a spell from my hand which costs 6 or less or which has shield trigger ! " Zakira said grinning . " So I cast Terror Pit to destroy your Bronze-Arm Tribe ! Also Alexander the 3rd's ability lets me search my deck and cast another Terror Pit from it , so I'll cast Terror Pit once more and destroy Bloody Squito ! Also Super Trash Train , Fuuma Devil lets me draw cards for each destroyed creature ! Continue , Xellos ! "

" Also shield trigger I cast Inferno Sign ! " Xellos said smiling . " I'll bring Galumta back to life from the graveyard ! And now my turn , I summon Death Mendosa , Dragonic Baron of Death ! Death Mendosa shall destroy your Trash Train ! Then I'll summon Wailing Shadow Belbethplo ! Ike , Galumta , breack his shield ! Heh , now you won't use any shield triggers this turn ! "

Zakira took the broken shield to his hand and got angry because it was an Aqua Surfer which was a shield trigger .

" And now Lone Tear breack another shield ! Heh , you have 2 shields left , Zakira ! What will you do now ? "

" Heh , don't you underestimate me , Xellos ! That Galumta won't stop me from winning ! "

" Zakira-sama is right , he has faced lots of extreme situation in his life and still managed to win . He won't be defeated that easy , Xellos ! " Xanagazu said .

" Feh , if what you say is true , then lets see Zakira-sama's comeback ! " Tsugumi added .

Xellos looked with a little angry face to the two girls but then turned back to Zakira . The blue skinned man wasn't looking stressed at all . He was enjoying this duel no matter how hard it was and he seemed to not be afraid of Xellos at all . Zakira then drew his next card , charged mana and said :

" And now I cast Transmogrify ! I shall destroy my Alexander the 3rd ! "

" W-what the ... " Xellos said shocked .

" Now that Alexander got destroyed I'll cast a spell from my hand thanks to Neo Gryphis so I'll cast Inferno Sign and bring Romanoff the 1st , Lord of the Demonic Eye in the battlezone ! "

Alexander then blew up and got replaced by a Knight wearing a dark lord armor with red cape and two big lazor guns AKA Romanoff . The creature gave a big roar scarring the crap outta Xellos .

" And that's not all . Transmogrify's effect will replace Alexander with the next card from my deck AKA Bega , Decaying Vizier so I'll gain a shield and you'll discard a card from your hand ( Sinister General Damudo ) ! HAHAHAHAHAHA , LET'S SEE YOU FINISH ME NOW , XELLOS ! NEO GRYPHIS DESTROY GALUMTA ! "

The giant angel knight then fired another fire ball destroying Galumta . Zakira then ended his turn grinning as Xellos sweated harder than ever . He was in big trouble . Zakira had two of his famous trump cards while he had only a bunch of weak cards . If he wouldn't get any good card , then next turn he was doomed ! But no , Xellos didn't give up . He had a mission to do and that was his reason to win . And so Xellos drew his next card and then smiled to Zakira with a victorious smile saying :

" I won ! "

" What ? Fool , you can't possible win ! "

" Think again , Zakira ! Your days are numbered ! " Xellos said and showed the next card he was going to use . " I evolve Death Mendosa into KING BALCRY , DEMONIC EYE LORD ! "

" What the... " Zakira said shocked and made a few steps back .

" King Balcry ! He has a power of 11000 and when he attacks Xellos will bring one of his Dark Lords back from the graveyard to the battlezone ! " Xanagazu said trying to look worried but deep inside her she was more than happy .

" Impossible ! My brother can't lose ! He just can't ! " Yu said and searched her book faster than ever .

" Heh , lets see how Zakira-sama will come back from this situation . " Tsugumi said with a superior voice and layed against a wall .

Zakira was staring at Xellos with an angry look while the priest was smiling . Xellos then put his hand on his King Balcry card and said :

" The time has come , Zakira ! Tell me your final decision , will you give up and surrender the Proof of Duelmaster to me or will you continue this duel and foolishly lose to me ? "

" Feh , I'll never give up to anyone ! I , Fua Zakira , am invincible ! "

" Tsh , time to take these invincibility dreams out of your head once and for all ! King Balcry breack his final shields ! "

Zakira took cover as the giant red armored knight slashed his final shields with his giant sword . The blue skinned man looked scarred and thought that he was about to die when one of his broken shields regenerated and turned into a shiny card . Zakira saw the card and grinned saying :

" Shield trigger activate ! "

" It can't be ! " Xellos said .

" I cast Super Spark ! Tap all of Xellos's creatures ! "

Xellos then covered his eyes as a giant light fell from above and stopped all his other creatures from attacking this turn . The priest got angry because of that but then he hoped that he'll get a shield trigger in his shields and win . But his hope suddenly started to fade as Zakira showed the next card he was going to use saying :

" Mana Vortex , I summon Supernova Death Dragerion ! "

Then a giant dark blue dragon like creatures with a long head , lots of hands and wings appeared behind Zakira and roared extremely loud . Xellos made a few steps back yet again and stared angry at Death Dragerion and then at Zakira .

" Heh , I knew that Zakira-sama will win this ! " Xanagazu said .

" The book also agrees with it ! " Yu said smiling and stared at the pages looking extremely releived and feeling safe .

" If Xellos dosen't get any shield triggers , he's doomed ! " Tsugumi said . " I must say , Zakira-sama is one hell of a duelist ! "

" I was always like that ! " Zakira replied and then turned back to Xellos . " And now to finish you off ! Romanoff the 1st attack and activate Magic Shot – Romanoff Strike ! Romanoff Strike will make all your creatures lose 5000 power and all shall die except for King Balcry ! Romanoff breack his final shields ! "

" Gaaah ! " Xellos yelled as Romanoff first fired a lazor with his left gun destroy most of his creatures and then fired a lazor with his right gun breacking his final shields .

Xellos took the broken shields in his hand and stared at them with a shocked expression . They weren't any shield triggers ! It was clear now who the winner was .

" Any final words , Xellos ? " Zakira asked with a superior voice .

" Only this , I've lived my monster life always having fun and knowing lots of secrets , but I've never imagined that my life will end like this . Sigh , anyway now I will accept my fate no matter how cursed it is ! "

" Heh , if you want , Xellos , I can spare your life if you tell me where I can find the Monster Race ! That way I will eliminate all my potential enemies ! So tell me , Xellos , where are these Monsters ? "

" Well that's a secret ! I will never betray my comrades just to save my life ! "

" Tsh , I I just hate retarded heroic bastards like you ! Be gone from my eyes , Xellos ! Death Dragerion TOTOMEDA !!! " Zakira yelled and the giant creature fired a gigantic lazor which Xellos couldn't escape if he ran .

The priest flew in the air all hurt and burning hard . But even though he was dying , he was smiling because he accepted his fate and he could finally see the real happiness which any dying man sees AKA the peace of his soul .

" All that struggle in this life was now useless . That's it , I'll never find out what to be happy in this world means , but that's because.... IT'S A SECRET !!!!!!! "

And so after saying these final words , Xellos burned to ashes and those ashes dissapeared in the wind . For a moment there was silence . Tsugumi , Xanagazu and Yu were staring at the victorious Zakira which packed his cards and then walked towards Xellos's duelnig table . He then took Xellos's cards and said grinning :

" Xellos's deck is a Dark Lord deck . The Arcadias Knights deck has Dark Lords besides Angel Commands and Knights . Heh , I'll use his cards and create a whole new deck , HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! "

Meanwhile outside Zakira's castle a few steps near the forest there was on the ground a certain object . It was Xellos's red staff which was almost broken in two pieces . Then a strange figure appeared and took the scepter in its hands saying :

" So Zakira killed you . I can't believe I'm saying this , but I'll miss you , old bastard ! "

The strange figure was none other than Rezo , the Red Priest . He stood silent for a moment remembering all the moments he spent with Xellos . Even though he was his enemy and a big pain in the ass , he was also a good ally and friend to him . It was then when Rezo swore that after he'll gain back his sight , he'll revenge Xellos by killing Zakira . Just then Rezo got a phonecall . The Red Priest answered his cell phone saying :

" Rezo , the Red Priest speaking ! Oh , hello , White , haven't talked to you lately ! Yeah ? Oh , I understand , I'll be there in a few hours ! Yeah , bye bye ! "

Rezo then closed the phonecall and walked towards his flying castle . As he entered it , the castle flew in a different direction towards Toto's pyramid .

" Just wait , Zakira , your defeat is now iminent , hehehe ! " Rezo spoke to himself as his castle dissapeared in the dead of night .


	63. Prt 3 : Return of the misteryous duelist

After a long and anxious waiting , Halloween finally came . As the sun rose announcing the morning of 31 October , Kokujo and Subaru got up from their chairs after a long night of discussions . Mr . Lordi then entered the room and brought them two cups of cofee saying :

" You haven't slept for at least a second last night . This cofee should help you get some energy for this final battle . "

" Thank you , Mr . Lordi ! " Subaru said and drank the cup .

" So don't forget , Subaru , in case evreything goes wrong you'll use plan B without any hold back ! " Kokujo said looking serious .

" Yes , Kokujo ... " the boy replied .

" What's this plan B you're talking about ? " Mr . Lordi asked .

" Plan B is for an emergency situation . Let's say that Dimmu Borgir defeat you and the rest of the band in the music war , the others lose their duels and I get defeated by Zakira . That's when Subaru will use plan B ! " Kokujo explained . " By plan B I'll try to distract Zakira's attention and Subaru will get his hands on the Proof of Duelmaster and wish for Zakia to die . "

" But Zakira protects the Proof more than his own eyes , how will Subaru get his hands on it ? "

" My guess is that Zakira will most likely find the last 2 shards of the Proof and he'll also search for the 4 chosen cards . The chosen cards are the 4 most powerful cards from 4 of the 5 civlisations . The Fire Civlisation one is Bolmeteus , Sapphire Dragon , the Water Civilisation one is Crystal Zweilancer , the Light Civilisation one is Alphadios , Lord of Spirits and the Darkness Civlisation one is Dorballom , Lord of Demons . So far I have Dorballom and White has Alphadios so me and my brother will be Zakira's targets , but since we're both powerful we'll be able to protect ourselves . But the problem is who has the other two cards ? Oh well , back to my plan , if Zakira gets all those 4 cards , he'll use their power to turn the Proof of Duelmaster into a jewel filled with dark energy allowing him to use its powers to rule the world . But for this he must let go of it so it can be in the middle of the 4 cards and that's when Subaru comes and steals the Proof . And in case Demon Kokujo takes control of me , I want you guys to kill me instantly cos most likely he'll ruin evreything . "

" We'll see about that , Kokujo , till then why don't you and Subaru get some rest ? You must be tired ! " Mr . Lordi said .

" Nah , it's 7 AM and Halloween has started . We must wake up the others and by 8 AM start searching for Zakira's castle ! " Subaru said . " We have no time to lose , today the fate of humanity lays in our hands ! "

A few hours later we find Kokujo and his team all dressed up in Halloween costumes and searching for Zakira . The Lordi band wanted to not wear any costumes but Awa insisted for them to look 'scarier' so OX had two clown noses on his horns , Kita had fake woman lips on his jaws , Amen had a metallic thingy on his sexual organ part ( Awa said that it's scarry to see a 3000 year old perv with a thingy which stops his sex addiction and obviously Amen didn't like it ! ) , Mr . Lordi had an angel crown on his head and his face filled with white makeup and finally Awa was wearing a balette suit .As for the humans , Jamira was inside a giant cobra costume , Mimi was wearing a fish tail and only her bras to look like a mermaid , Malice had a vampire costume with fake bat wings and Kokujo and Subaru had only two Arockalypse T-shirts . Subaru was more inventive and besides The Arockalypse T-shirt he put two fake horns on his head and wore a black cape with skeletons on it . Kokujo didn't care about any costume at all . He and Subaru received the Arockalypse T-shirts that night from Mr . Lordi under the reason that if their life will be in danger , the divine powers of The Arockalypse will be on their side no matter what ! And so dressed up they started their quest .

They first went to the nearest cities because they thought that Zakira will look for his two targets there . The cities were full of kids dressed as ghosts , witches , dragons , robots and so on which were running trough the streets already even though it was morning and trick or treating . The houses had lots of smiling pumpkins at their doors and different decorations such as bats hanged up in the air , skulls attached to the door or walls , etc . Evreyone was enjoying the nice Halloween sight except for Kokujo , Subaru and Mr . Lordi . They had serious looks on their faces for they were the only ones standing up all night planning evrey battle detail so they had no time to enjoy themselves . After a few hours of walking trough the city , they decided to stop and rest a bit .

" So what do you guys wanna do now ? " Kokujo asked .

" I suggest we start trick or treating , waddaya say , guys ? " Malice asked .

" HELL YEAH , LETS EAT SOME SWEETS !! " Jamira , Amen , Kita and OX yelled .

" Men ... " Awa and Mimi said sweating .

" You guys go ahead , me , Subaru and Kokujo have our own way . " said Mr . Lordi .

" Yes , you guys can go trick-or-treating and we'll all meet in the center of the city at 2 PM , okay ? " Kokujo said . " In the meantime me , Subaru and Mr . Lordi will search for Zakira more . Don't you guys forget to keep your guard and beware anything suspicious ! "

" Alright , see ya , guys ! " Malice said and waved to the three which left walking on the streets . " Now that these busy asses have left , how about we have some fun ? "

" HELL YEAH ! " the others yelled .

Meanwhile at Zakira's castle . The atmosphere was extremely weird . There was no more sign of poisunous smoke or corpse smell in the air . Outside it looked as if it was abandoned . Inside you couldn't see any trace of a monster in the corridors . That's because they were all in Zakira's room . All the demons , dragons , ghouls , living deads , gargoyles , giant worms and what other terrifying monster you can pull out of the hat were sitting in a decent order and all bowing in front of Zakira . Behind the blue man were sitting his three human minions Tsugumi , Xanagazu and his sister Yu . Zakira was looking at his army of monsters while holding the uncomplete Proof of Duelmaster in his hands .

" My fellow monsters , today's the day we've all been waiting for ! Today we'll find the last two shards from the Proof of Duelmaster and also the 4 chosen cards ! Now go out there and kill anything or anyone which has the items which will lead us to victory ! May the blood of our enemies be shed in this final battle towards our glory for the kingdom of Zakira shall be built on this day and shall last FOREVER !!!! " Zakira yelled and all his monsters roared , growled and did different yelling noises . " Go forth to this word and do my word , loyal servants ! HAIL ZAKIRA-SAMA !!! "

" HAIL ZAKIRA-SAMA ! HAIL ZAKIRA-SAMA !!! " the monsters yelled .

In the next moment the monsters rampaged out of the castle running , crawling or flying , the army being leaded by Xanagazu and Tsugumi . They were also musically supported by Dimmu Borgir which also joined them . As they were marching , Dimmu was playing a certain song dedicated to Zakira's kingdom of darkness . As they were marching the keyboardist played a little dark keyboard solo accompained by a feeling of fear which mortals feel when they die . The solo lasted a minute and 37 seconds and then the two guitarists took out their guitars and played some distorted riffs accompained by the drums and dark symphonic keyboards while the monsters were marching in the forest .

" EVREY TEAR IS FROZEN , OUR SOUL IS LINKED , OUR HATE IS BLOODY , ALL HAPPINESS HAS GONE AWAY , ALL LAUGHTER HAS GONE AWAY , ALL LIFE SHALL END IN DEATH ! " Shagrath screamed .

" ALL LIFE SHALL END IN DEATH ! " the monsters yelled .

Then after a short guitar riff Shagrath continued screaming as the forest was becoming deeper and darker and his voice was becoming scarier :

" IN A COLD AND DESRTED LANDSCAPE , SHALL THE BLACK HORDE STEP FROM , OUR LORD SHALL RISE , UP FOR ALL TID , RISE HIS KINGDOM AGAAAAAAAIN !!!!! "

Then the monsters took out a nazi flag with a Z on it and the image of the complete Proof of Duelmaster in the center of the Z screaming : " HAIL ZAKIRA-SAMA ! " as the keyboards played some beautiful symphonic parts followed by another dark keyboard solo . Then Shagrath then turned to the monsters behind him with a victorious expression on his face still screaming :

" OUR STRUGGLE SHALL BE REWARDED , OUR NAMES SHALL BE WRITTEN ! " the keyboards played some dark notes then he continued singing . " OUR MINDS SHALL PULL THE BOUGH , ALL MORALITY SHALL BE CAST AWAY ! " then it was the guitar's turn for some few notes and then he started singing again . " YOU WANT BUT YOU DIE OF SHAME , NOW THE TIME HAS COOOOOOME !!!!! "

As the guitars played a little more and the dark symphonic keyboards made the atmosphere scarrier , the demonic army of Zakira has finally reached its first city . Xanagazu and Tsugumi sat on two rocks talking and gave Shagrath the permission to lead the first attack . The demon then turned to the army while his band was still playing the song :

" YES , BREACK THE WORD OF THE GOOD , LET US FOR ALL TID BECOME.....

THE RULERS OF THE WOOOOOOOOOOORLD !!!!!!! "

The monsters gave one big scream and started rampaging the city as the symphonic keyboards played a beautiful solo and Shagrath made an evil laugh for Zakira's era was about to begin ! In a few seconds they could hear the screams of mutilated humans , the noises of blowing up buildings and other horrible stuff . Shagrath then decided that it was time for Dimmu Borgir to get into some action and so the band ran to the city and started destroying stuff with their dark songs . Xanagazu and Tsugumi watched evreything from the cliff .

" Look at them , destroying evreything in the name of a coward , cos that's what Zakira-sama is ! " Xanagazu said .

" Heh , his own minion dares to call him a coward ? What would you do if he would find out that you said this ? " Tsugumi asked .

" Tsh , none of your buisness , but why do you even say this ? You're also his minion ! "

" No , i'm not ! He just brought me back to life and I'm helping him just to get my revenge on Subaru . This dosen't mean that I look at him like he's my master or something and I just call him 'sama' to make him feel better . Anyway , why don't you revolt against him and leave if you don't like him to be your master , Xanagazu ? What's he using to keep you on his side ? "

" Oh , it's a long story ... "

Xanagazu then got in her mind a certain flashback .

_Zakira was unpacking his stuff in his room when Xanagazu bumped in angry and yelled :_

" _ZAKIRA !!! "_

" _Xanagazu , you survived the battle , didn't you ? "_

" _How dare you ? You deceived me ! You never told me about the power of Kokujo's deck ! "_

" _His legendary deck , huh ? If you survived the duel , then his deck musn't be that powerful . " Zakira said ._

" _So you admit deceiving me then , you manipulating bastard !! " Xanagazu yelled and threw a deleting beam towards Zakira ._

_Zakira just stood there and got trapped in the deleting crystal . In just a few minutes , he cracked the crystal and got out holding something red in his hand ._

" _But that's...... " Xanagazu said scarred ._

_Zakira then holded that red thing tight and Xanagazu got a pain in the chest . _

" _Do not forget , Xanagazu , I hold your heart in my own hands ! " _

" _Zakira ... damn you ! " Xanagazu said and fell on her kness because of her pain ._

" _It would be very simple to turn you back into bones and ash ! Do not forget , Xanagazu , I am the one which brought you back to life ! " _

The flashback ended as Xanagazu swore to herself that one day she'll gain freedom .

Meanwhile at Zakira's castle . Yu was sitting in a corner reading her book trying to find out more about their future and she was ocasionally looking towards her brother which was making strange signs with his hands .

" What are you going to do now , brother ? " she asked .

" I'm gonna get this room ready to be my throne room ! Now watch me do my thing ! " Zakira said and after making more stange signs with his hands he snapped his fingers .

In the next moment the dark room shook and lots of dark statues reasembling dragons and demons appeared . In the center of the room a circle with 4 pillars appeared and in the western part of the room a blood red throne appeared . Zakira slowly walked to it and in a few minutes sat on it saying :

" That's it , Yu , evreything is ready . If evreything goes as in my plan then by midnight the world as you know it will be in my hands ! "

" As you wish , brother , your word is always law for me and it should be for the rest of the world , but I wonder ... "

" What is it , Yu ? "

" Why should we take over the world anyway ? What will we do after this happens ? "

" Oh that , we'll see what we'll do after that , but first we need to make sure that the world is conquered by us ! " Zakira said and then he started speaking in his mind . " That's not good , it seems that my little sister is starting to think by her own . If she keeps doing this then she'll most likely gain her memories about Kokujo and Malice back and she'll realise that I'm the evil one . I mustn't allow this to happen ! "

Suddenly Zakira senced something and got up from his throne with his eyes shining red as the fires from hell . He then said with an evil grin on his face :

" He's here ! "

" Huh ? Who's here ? " Yu asked .

" A little enemy from the past , a very old enemy ! " Zakira answered .

Then the doors opened and a man wearing a red shirt , white pants and having big black spiky hair appeared . It was none other than Yaesal's old disciple Shori Kirifuda .

" Shori Kirifuda , finally after all this time you had the guts to show your ass and face me ! " Zakira said grinning . " What took you so long to come and face me , you scardy cat which has the courage to call himself , I mean herself , a 'man' ! "

" Arrogant as always , Zakira ! " the spiky haired man replied . " After so many battles against you and other bastards I decided to finally spend some quality time with my family . I didn't knew that while I would be away for almost a year you would come back to life , kill Malice and Kokujo , try to collect the broken shards of the Proof of Duelmaster and cause so much pain and suffering to these kids ! "

" Heh , and while Kokujo , Malice and the rest were struggling against me you were having fun with your wife and son . How heroic from you . "

" Tell me , Zakira , how many horrible things have you did to them ? "

" You don't even imagine , Shori Kirifuda ! I tricked Kokujo and Malice into killing eachother in order to steal the Proof of Duelmaster but sadly I failed in getting it complete . After Kokujo was brought back to life by Mr . Lordi I also decided to bring Malice back to life and to use her as my weapon against Kokujo but that plan backfired and she went on Kokujo's side . I also turned Hakuoh into White once again and tricked the White Soldiers into entering a whild goose chase . By doing so I used one of them to kill his comrades and the only survivor from this bloodbath was Tasogare Mimi . She suffered alot because of the death of her comrades and she also suffered when she found out that her Hakuoh was now White . I also decided to play a bit with her feelings and turned White into an amnseic Hakuoh . She spent some time with that Hakuoh but not for long cos then I turned him back into White breacking her heart once more ! Believe me , it was so fun to see them all suffer psychologic traumas ! And this was just the start , I've did way more horrible stuff to those youngsters , but I really don't have time to tell them all to you ! "

" You're one sick bastard , Zakira ! "

" Yes , but this sickness brought me to almost ruling the world ! " Zakira said and took out the uncomplete Proof of Duelmaster . " Watch , Shori Kirifuda , only 3 more shards are separating me from completing the Proof of Duelmaster and filling it with the dark energy of the 4 chosen cards ! "

" The chosen cards ! " the spiky haired man exclaimed .

" Yes , you are in the posession of one of them , am I right ? "

" You mean Bolmeteus , Sapphire Dragon ? Yes , I have it , but you'll never get your hands on it ! " Shori said and took out his glowing deck . " Zakira , I will put an end to all the suffering you brought to this world ! I challenge you to a duel ! "

" Heh , lets see you try , Kirifuda ! I accept ! " Zakira replied and took out his glowing deck .

" SHIELDS UP !!! " both yelled and raised their shields .

And so the duel between Shori and Zakira began .

" I summon Gonta , the Warrior Savage ! " Shori said and a human shaped beast with a big fist and a big drill machine appeared behind him .

" I summon Bloody Shadow , Mystic Light Death Knight ! " Zakira said and a ghostly knight with a white armor riding a cloud horse appeared behind him .

" I summon Cocco Lupia and now Gonta breack his shield ! "

" My turn , I cast Magic Shot – Glory Gate and reveal the top 3 cards from my deck ! ( the cards were Diamond Glorious Light Divine Dragon , Death Romanoff the 5th Demonic Eye General and Gregorias Mystic Light Death Saint ) I'll take Gregorias to my hand and the other two will go to my graveyard ! And now Knight Magic , I'll use Glory Gate's effect one more time ! ( this time the cards were : Terror Pit , Demonic Holy Spirit Auzesu and Yurius Spirit of Thunder ) I'll take Yurius to my hand and the other two will go to my hand ! "

" He's got two Knights in his hand , I must defeat him fast before he uses them ! " Shori said in his mind and then started talking . " I summon Magmadragon Jagalzor ! And now Gonta breack his shield ! "

" Block it , Bloody Shadow ! " Zakira said .

" Cocco Lupia breack his shield and Jagalzor's turbo rush will activate turning him into a speed attacker so dobule breack his shields , Jagalzor ! "

" Tsh , don't you think that if you broke 3 of my shields so early in the game you'll get to win ! My turn , I summon Gregorias , Mystic Light Death Saint and return Glory Gate to my hand ! "

" You're finished , Zakira ! I summon Bolshack Yamato Dragon ! " Shori said and a giant dragon wearing samurai clothes and weilding a sword appeared behind him . " Ike , Yamato Dragon , double breack his shields ! "

" Block it , Gregorias ! " Zakira said looking angry .

" Jagalzor breack his final shields ! "

Zakira took cover as the dragon made of magma went trough his final shields . The shield shards the floated in the air and slowly turned into cards which Zakira took in his hand .

" Shield triggers I cast two Terror Pits to destroy Cocco Lupia and Magmadragon Jagalzor ! "

" Oh shit ! " Shori said sweating .

" And now my turn ! " Zakira said and showed a card from his hand . " I cast Magic Shot – Glory Gate and reveal 3 cards once again ! ( the cards were : Light Divine Dragon Spell Del Fin , Death Mendosa Dragonic Baron of Death and Bloody Shadow Mystic Light Death Knight ) I'll take Bloody Shadow to my hand and now I summon Murmur , Apostle of Formation and gravity zero , I summon 2 Bloody Shadows from my hand ! Heh , I end my turn ! "

" Crap , Zakira now has 3 blockers ! "

" What's the problem , Shori Kirifuda ? Too weak to finish me off ? "

" Shut up , I'll show you who's the weak one ! " Shori said and drew his next card . " I summon Wind Axe , the Warrior Savage and I'll gain a mana and destroy your Murmur ! And now Yamato Dragon totomeda ! "

" Block it , Bloody Shadow ! You really thought that numbers can win ? Fool ! " Zakira said and drew his next card . " I summon Bega , Decaying Vizier to gain a shield and discard a card from you hand ! ( Shori discarded Fighter Dual Fang ) Lets see if you get enough creatures to breack my shield and face the conciquences if I get a shield trigger , haha ! "

" Grr , you're the one which has just a shield and a creature left ! Don't be too optimistic , Zakira , your defeat will strike you before you even knew it ! "

" Is that so , Kirifuda Shori ? And tell me , what will you do if I make a comeback and win ? Hah , believe me , I'll so enjoy watching you die , or better yet , keep you alive as a prisoner and force you to watch how I kill Kokujo and his friends in front of you . And maybe after I'm done with them my next target will be your wife and son ! "

" IF YOU DARE TO LAY A FINGER ON MY WIFE OR MY SON , I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN , ZAKIRA ! I cast Natural Snare to send Bega to your mana zone and now BOLSHACK , YAMATO DRAGON BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELD !!!! " Shori yelled and the giant dragon slashed Zakira's final shield with its sword .

Zakira stood there smiling as the shield shards sorrounded him . The shards then turned into a card which Zakira took in his hand and said :

" Shield trigger activate , I cast Magic Shot – Arcadia Egg ! "

" I-impossible ! " Shori said scarred .

" Destroy Wind Axe ! And also since Magic Shots – Glory Gate and Arcadia Egg are in my graveyard , I'll summon Neo Gryphis , Mystic Light Emperor for free ! " Zakira said and a dark pink angel wearing a dark lord armor appeared behind him . " And now my turn , I summon Yurius , Spirit of Thunder and Murmur , Apostle of Formation ! Now Neo Gryphis destroy Bolshack , Yamato Dragon ! "

Shori stared angry at Zakira as Neo Gryphis fired a giant fire ball towards him destroying his Bolshack , Yamato Dragon . The spiky haired man didn't give up yet , he drew his next card and said :

" I summon Bolberg Cross Dragon ! Ike , Bolberg Cross Dragon totomeda ! "

" Block it , Murmur ! And now my turn , I summon Demonic Holy Spirit Auzesu ! " Zakira said and a robotic mixture between an angel and a demon weilding a giant sword and having a giant eye lazor in its chest appeared behind him . " I also summon Bloody Shadow , Mystic Light Death Knight and Murmur , Apostle of Formation ! And now I attack with Yurius and Auzesu's ability will destroy your Bolberg Cross Dragon ! Also Yurius's ability returns a spell from my graveyard to my hand , so I'll take Arcadia Egg back to my hand ! Yurius , double breack his shields ! Also Neo Ryphis double breack his shields ! "

" Shield trigger activate , I cast Natural Snare to send Neo Gryphis to the mana zone and I also cast Hell Scrapper to destroy Murmur ! " Shori said . " I still have one more chance ! And now my turn , I summon Bolmeteus , Sapphire Dragon !!!! "

Then a giant dragon made of blue metal and with lots of weapons appared behind Shori and roared . Zakira then grinned because that was one of the chosen cards he needed . Shori didn't hesitate , he had to defeat Zakira fast .

" FINISH HIM OFF , SAPPHIRE DRAGON !!! " Shori yelled .

The dragon then charged all its weapons and fired an enormous lazor towards Zakira . The blue skinned man put his hand on his Bloody Shadow card fast and said :

" Bloody Shadow , Mystic Light Death Knight block that attack ! "

Even though Bloody Shadow sacrificed itself to protect Zakira , the lazor went trough it and burn a bit Zakira's clothes . The blue skinned man then stared at Shori which was tired because of the duel . He then drew his next card and said with a superior voice :

" Time to put an end to your misery , Shori Kirifuda ! "

" W-what ? " Shori asked sweating .

" Mana Galaxy Vortex , I summon Supernova Death Dragerion ! " Zakira said and a dragon like creature with lots of dark blue wings , a long head and lots of hands appeared behind him and roared . " Auzesu , breack his final shield ! "

Shori then took cover as Auzesu slashed his final shield with its sword . He took fast the card into his hands and to his unluck he saw it wasn't a shield trigger . Shori then looked scarred towards Zakira which was victorious once again !

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA , I DID IT ! YOU'RE FINISHED , KIRIFUDA SHORI ! SUPERNOVA DEATH DRAGERION TOTOMEDAAAAAA !!!!! "

The giant creature created a giant lazor beam with both its hands and mouth and casted it on the spiky man which stood in front of Zakira and accepted his death honorably . Shori then flew in the air burning and he said :

" I couldn't accomplish my mission to defeat Zakira . Forgive me , Yaesal-sama . Kokujo , it's up to you to defeat Zakira now ! "

Shori then dissapeared from Zakira's eyes . The blue skinned man walked towards his dueling table and took his Bolmeteus , Sapphire Dragon card into his hand . The card shined with a red light and Zakira said :

" Heh , the first chosen card is in my hands ! Time for the ritual to begin ! "

" What ritual , dear brother ? " Yu asked and came from her corner .

Zakira then took out the uncomplete Proof of Duelmaster and made it flow into the air above the circle from the middle of the throne room . Then he walked towards the pillar from the south-western part of the room and put the Bolmeteus , Sapphire Dragon card onto it . The card then got sorrounded by a red aura and flew above the pillar .

" And so another piece has been added to the puzzle ! " Zakira said . " And now time to get the next chosen card ! "

" But brother , how do you know who has the next one ? " Yu asked .

" Easy , I've seen a certain person use it in a few duels , and now I think it's time to pay that certain person a little visit ! " Zakira replied and then he did another evil laugh which this time made the castle shake .


	64. Prt 4 : Mimi's suffering comes to an end

It was Halloween afternoon , yet kids were still having fun by trick or treating in the city . Malice , Mimi , Jamira , Awa , Kita , Amen and OX have separated in the city and went trick or treating .

Evreyone was doing alright except for Mimi . Even though she was a sexy mermaid people either shut the door calling her "slut" , either got scarred of her and shut the door , either threated her with calling the police , but most of the men wanted her to not only get some candy but also come in their house . Sadly their wifes had other opinions . And so Mimi found herself unlucky on getting any candy and she sat on a bench thinking . She wondered how would her life be if White would share the same feelings she felt for Hakuoh . Even though her duty as a White Soldier was to bring Hakuoh back to normal , almost a year had passed since the White Soldiers died and she swore this . So Mimi thought in her inner self that if it would be impossible of bringing Hakuoh back to normal , she could try to make him become a nicer person or join him and Toto .

Just then Mimi woke up from her thoughts as she saw that someone had put a mark near her on which was written : " Save virgins , do sexy mermaids like me instead ! " . She got up and threw that mark away saying :

" Who the hell would do such a childish joke ? "

Just then Mimi heared a strange sound and when she turned she saw someone dressed as a robot trick or treating . She then got suspicious and spied that robot's way of trick or treating . The robot went to a house where Mimi was recently and knocked the door . An old woman opened the door and looked at the mighty robot .

" Trick or treat ! " said the robot .

" And what are you supposed to be ? " she asked .

" Oh , I'm dressed as a robot . "

" Not original , get outta my door step before I ... "

" W-wait , mam ! " the robot said and took off its head .

Just then a small guy weraing glasses and white uniform appeared from the robot . It was none other than Benny Haha ! The boy jumped out from the robot and bowed to the old lady saying :

" Excuse me , madam , but my sister stole my costume money to buy herself a mermaid suit and act like a whore in front of other's houses . I bet she did that at yours as well ! "

" Oh , you mean that bitchy girl ? Yes , I know her ! Okay , I don't want such a nice boy like you suffer because of his slutty sister , here ya go ! " the old lady said and gave Benny some candy .

Benny then entered his robot and headed towards other houses when he felt something push his robot hard . Before he could react , the robot fell on the ground and he fell out of it with candy on his head . When he looked up he saw his sister , Mimi .

" Well well , trying to ruin my day once again , right , dear brother ? " Mimi asked with an angry voice .

" BELALALALA , well you deserved those insults ! Seriosuly now , sister , who the heck does dress up like a 'sexy' mermaid ? What are you ? Madonna in her whoreshipping days ? " Benny asked .

" Oh , you are so gonna pay for this , Benny Haha ! I've had enough of you and your stupid arrogance ! "

" So have I of your popularity and your ballet classes and your youtube account and your girly hair and your mini dresses and your makeup and your shopping and your Cuty Heart card and your dueling style and your melo dramas and your honor and your breathing and your name and your existence , supid sister Mimi ! "

" And by this sentence you just prooved your stupidity , Benny ! "

" W-why ? "

" Because we're twin brothers and if you hate evreything about me , this means that you also hate evreything about yourself ! " Mimi said laughing .

" WHAAAAAAT ?! " Benny yelled and an "OWNED" mark appeared above him .

" Hehe , you should watch out how you use your words , genious , now leave me be ! " Mimi said and left Benny alone in his misery .

Benny Haha fell on his knees and stared at the ground angry . He then got lots of veins popping in his head because of anger and yelled :

" GAAAAAAH !!!! MIMI , YOU'RE GONNA PAY ! ONE DAY , I SWEAR YOU , ONE DAY YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR SAYING THESE WORDS TO ME AND ADMIT THAT I AM THE BEST DUELIST IN THE WORLD AND SAY TO MOM AND DAD THAT THEY SHOULD LOVE ME MORE THAN YOU AND YOU'LL ALSO GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY AND ... "

" Dude , who are you talking to ? " a random guy asked Benny .

" None of your buisness , now leave me alone ! " Benny said and left looking all grumpy

Benny Haha walked to his robot and started reparing it while eating some candy . While he was fixing its motors , Benny was thinking of the day when he'll finally be recognised as the best duelist in the world and get all the glory and faim he deserved . If that day would ever come that is ... As Benny was working on his robot , he started talking to it saying :

" At least you won't let me down , right , robot ? "

But then he accidentally misplaced to circuits and got electrocuted . Benny fell on the ground filled with burns but got up fast and took out a mirror from his clothes and looked at it saying :

" Oh my God ! My beautiful face is full with ash ! And my unexistent hair is all messed up ! And I just took these clothes to the washer's yersteday and now they're ruined ! Can't this day be worser ? "

Then a bird flew above Benny and shitted on his head . Benny got angrier than ever and said while rubbing his head :

" Okay , I should've shut up ! Gaaah , why won't this cruel fate find a way more me to change my life and reach the top ? "

Just then a blue skinned man with red eyes and long white hair appeared in front of Benny Haha . Benny looked up and got a bit scarred , so he crawled a bit back .

" I'm looking for Mimi Tasogare , do you happen to know where she is ? " the man asked

" N-none of your buisness ! I'll never tell you that my stupid sister Mimi went trick or treating that way ! " Benny said and pointed to the left .

" Gee , thanks for the information ! " the man said and was about to leave .

" W-wait a minute ! I know you , are you ... Fua Zakira ? " Benny asked and got up .

" Yes , it is me , Fua Zakira , the future ruler of the world ! And I suppose that you're Mimi's stupid twin brother ! "

" Since when I was waiting for this moment ! " Benny said with tears falling from his eyes . " The moment of my glory will finally come ! Once I defeat you , Zakira , I'll be the world's biggest hero ever and get all the respect I want ! BELALALALALALAAAA FINALLY !!!! "

" Tsh , you won't defeat me that easy , egghead ! " Zakira replied and took out his glowing deck .

" We'll see about that ! BELALALALALAAA I FEEL BETTER THAN EVER ! I FEEL SO FULL OF MYSELF AND SO FRESH ! Oh wait , I think it's because of the hot dogs I ate at breakfast... " Benny said sweating .

" Are we gonna talk or are we gonna duel ? " Zakira asked .

" Duel ! " Benny answered and showed his deck

" SHIELDS UP !! " both yelled .

Meanwhile at Mimi's . The girl finally got some candy from her trick or treating and she was eating it while looking at shopping stores .

" This dress would be good enough . " Mimi said while eating some chocolates . " Yeah and that makeup would be perfect for my skin ! " she added and then ate some tofees . " And obviosuly , shopping is not shopping without a purse and a fur jacket ! " Mimi said and sucked a lolipop . " Hey , this lolipop has lemon taste , I like orange more , no fair ! "

Mimi then walked on the streets of the city which were now empty . It was about 5 PM and the kids have trick or treated enough for the afternoon and were now sleeping or eating their candy or just getting their suits ready for the Halloween night . Without joyful children running on the streets and trick or treating , the city felt like a ghost town with all those Halloween decorations in the sunset . Mimi was wandering on the street thinking at White and she was swipped in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that she was close to the place where she left Benny Haha all alone . But she woke up from her thoughts as she saw that a duel was going on . She saw lots of giant creatures breacking shields or destroying themselves , so she ran to see what was going on .

Meanwhile at Zakira's and Benny's duel . Benny had two shields left and Aqua Belala in the battle zone . Zakira also had two shields left but he had Gregorias Mystic Light Death Saint , Bloody Shadow Mystic Light Death Knight , Murmur Apostle of Formation and Light Divine Dragon Spell Del Fin in the battlezone and it was his turn .

" Heh , now that Light Divine Dragon Spell Del Fin is in the battlezone you cannot cast any spells and you'll have to show all the cards from your hand to me and my Spell Del Fin gets 2000 more power for each spell from your hand . Haha , the chances of you getting any shield triggers are almost 0 ! "

" Don't underestimate me , Zakira , for I am a super genious ! " Benny Haha said and raised his finger .

" Whatever you say . I summon another Bloody Shadow and now Light Divine Dragon Spell Del Fin breack his final shields ! "

" Gaaah ! " Benny yelled as his final shields got broken but then his glasses shined as he took the two cards to his hand saying . " Shield trigger activate ! "

" I-impossible ! " Zakira said shocked .

" I summon Aqua Surfer and send Spell Del Fin back to your hand ! "

" Grr ... why you little ! "

" Hehe , if you liked that , Zakira , then you'll love this ! I evolve Aqua Surfer into Crystal Paladin ! "

" What the ... " Zakira said and made a few steps back .

" Crystal Paladin sends all blockers back to their opponent's hands when summoned so say bye bye to all your creatures ! Also Aqua Belala's effect lets me reveal the next cards from our decks and I'll put one of them to the bottom of our decks ! ( the next card from Zakira's deck was Diamond Glorious , Light Divine Dragon while Benny's next card from his deck was Emperor Neuron ) BELALALALALALALAAAA , I shall send your Diamond Glorious to the bottom of your deck , Zakira ! I also summon Bloody Squito and now Aqua Belala and Crystal Paladin BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELDS , IKE !!! "

Zakira took cover as the water robot broke one of his shields with its giant fists and the giant crystal centaur broke his other shield with his crystal sword . The blue skinned man then took the broken shields which turned into cards to his hand and stared at Benny Haha which was laughing like hell thinking that he was victorious .

" Play time is over ! " Zakira said with a serious voice .

" W-what ? " Benny asked .

" Mana Galaxy Vortex , I summon Supernova Death Dragerion ! "

Then a giant dragon like creature with dark blue wings , lots of hands and a long head appeared behind Zakira and made an extremely loud roar . Benny stared scarred at the giant creature as Zakira said :

" Meteorburn ! I'll send the cards which I evolved into Death Dragerion AKA Death Romanoff the 5th , Bloody Shadow and Death Mendosa to the graveyard ! Now all creatures in the battlezone shall lose 9000 power ! "

" NOOO !!! " Benny yelled as his Crystal Paladin , Aqua Belala and Bloody Squito blew up .

" Death Dragerion TOTOMEDA !!! " Zakira yelled and the giant creature fired an enormous lazor on Benny Haha which yelled while flying in the air .

When Mimi finally arrived at the duel sight , she saw that the shields and giant creatures have dissapeared and that Zakira had won . She was shocked of seeing Zakira and said with an almost terrifyed voice :

" Z-Zakira , w-what are you doing here ? "

" Ask him ! " Zakira replied and pointed towards Benny Haha which was lying on the ground full with burns and bleeding hard .

" Oh no , Benny !!! " Mimi yelled and ran to her brother . " Are you alright ? Speak to me , Benny ! C'mon , an annoying scum like you can't die that easy , SAY SOMETHING ! "

" M-Mimi ! " Benny said and opened his eyes . " Z-Zakira is after you . You gotta get outta here as quick as you can ! "

" Don't try to talk , Benny , I'll take you to the first hospital I'll find ! " Mimi said and tried to get Benny up on her shoulders , but the boy didn't let her do it .

" Nah , my time has come up . You know , Mimi , when we were little kids I always admired you . Even though I never liked the fact that our parents and almost evreyone loved you more than me , deep down inside me I was happy for you and happy that I was your brother . "

" Benny ... please don't talk , you should rest a bit and I'll take you to the hospital ! "

" Hehe , to the hospital , right ? Remember when you were sick and you needed an extremely expensive operation ? "

" Y-yes , Benny , but why ... "

" That was when I entered the world of Duel Masters . Not for faim or glory , but to earn enough money for my dear sister's expensive operation . And after you had your operation I introduced you to the game . We had great times back then when we dueled as kids , remember ? "

" Yeah , we were a team , it was us against the world ! " Mimi said .

" Mimi , promise me that after Zakira is defeated that you'll never forget our childhood and also ... never forget our bond ... " Benny said and closed his eyes .

" Benny ... BENNY ! PLEASE WAKE UP , BENNY ! PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU'RE JUST DOING IT TO MAKE ME ACT LIKE A FOOL ! "

But no matter how much Mimi yelled , Benny didn't answer . Her eyes got full of tears as she cried on her brother's dead body . Zakira stared at her with an uncaring face and after a few minutes of listening to Mimi's cry he walked to her and said :

" I'm still here , you know . "

" You bastard ! HADN'T YOU HAD ENOUGH OF RUINING MY LIFE ?! " Mimi yelled . " First Hakuoh-sama , then the White Soldiers and now Benny Haha ! Zakira , why did you take away all the persons which were close to me ? WHY ?! "

" They all stood in my way , but don't worry , Tasogare Mimi , you'll soon join them ! " Zakira said and took out his glowing deck . " I've come here because you have one of the chosen cards in your posession and that card is Crystal Zweilancer ! "

" W-what ? My Crystal Zweilancer is one of the four chosen cards ? " Mimi asked shocked .

" Yes , and I shall not let you leave without dueling me ! "

" Don't worry , Zakira , I wasn't going anywhere . I won't leave here until one of us falls ! " Mimi said and took out her glowing deck .

And so the great duel between Zakira and Mimi had begun .

" I summon Aqua Guard ! " Mimi said .

" I summon Murmur , Apostle of Formation ! " Zakira said .

" And now I evolve Aqua Guard into Crystal Spinslicer ! Ike , Crystal Spinslicer , breack his shield ! "

" Heh , shield trigger Terror Pit destroy Crystal Spincslicer ! And now my turn I cast Magic Shot – Glory Gate and reveal the top 3 cards from my deck ! ( the cards were : King Balcry Demonic Eye Lord , Magic Shot – Romanoff Strike and Neo Gryphis Mystic Light Emperor ) I'll take King Balcry to my hand and the other two will go to the end of my deck ! I end my turn ! "

" And now my turn , I summon Qurian and draw a card ! "

" Hehe I summon another Murmur , Apostle of Formation ! Now both my Murmurs give 3000 power to eachother which means that both have 5000 power ! "

" I generate Water Weapon – Shark Bunker and cross Qurian with it ! "

" That cross gear won't help you that much , Tasogare Mimi ! I summon Bega , Decaying Vizier ! Bega's effect will give me one more shield and you'll discard a card from your hand ! " ( Mimi discarded Spiral Gate )

" And now my turn ! " Mimi said smiling . " I evolve Qurian into Emperor Marco ! When Emperor Marco is summoned I'll draw 3 cards ! And now double breack his shields , Emperor Marco ! "

" Tsh , my turn , I summon Yurius , Spirit of Thunder ! " Zakira said with a bored voice .

" I summon Titan Crash Crawler and now Emperor Marco double breack his shields again ! "

" Block it , Murmur ! "

" Heh , and now that Emperor Marco battled a creature , Shark Bunker will let me draw a card ! Lets see you make your comeback , Zakira ! "

" I'm starting to get tired of you , Tasogare Mimi ! I summon Death Mendosa , Dragonic Baron of Death and destroy Titan Crash Crawler ! And now Yurius attack and his effect will destroy your Water Weapon – Shark Bunker ! "

" What the ... " Mimi said shocked .

" Yurius suicide with Emperor Marco ! I end my turn ! "

" My turn , I summon Fuuma Rassets Colonzon and also generate Saving Sword – Memory Accela ! And now I'll cross Memory Accela to Colonzon ! "

" Hmph , I evolve Death Mendosa into King Balcry , Demonic Eye Lord ! " Zakira said and a giant knight wearing a red armor appeared behind him . " Ike , Balcry , double breack her shields ! "

" Shield trigger activate , I summon Aqua Surfer ! " Mimi said and a water surfer appeared behind her . " Send Murmur back to his hand ! "

" Tsh , Bega breack her shield ! "

" Shield trigger activate , I summon Cuty Heart ! " Mimi said and a blue cyber virus with a pink heart inside it appeared behind her . " Send King Balcry back to his hand ! "

" Impossible ! " Zakira said shocked . " That girl is getting more shield triggers than me ! "

" Hehe , starting to get a little unlucky , aren't we , Zakira ? " Mimi said with a superior voice . " It is time for you to be defeated ! My turn , I charge mana and ... " the girl then showed a card which shined with extremely blue colours . " I evolve Aqua Surfer into CRYSTAL ZWEILANCER !!!! "

Then the whole dueling area got sorrounded by lots of water like a flood as a giant golden centaur appeared behind Mimi . With that mermaid costume and that giant creature behind her , Mimi looked like a godess of the ocean . Zakira was more than angry because Mimi was in advantage and was about to win .

" You cannot the power of the ocean , Zakira ! " Mimi said . " Now it is time for you to pay for all the horrible things you did ! Crystal Zweilancer breack his final shields ! "

The giant golden centaur roared and took all the water which appeared in its lances creating a blue lazor and in a few seconds the mighty creature shot it towards Zakira breacking all of his shields and also scratching his clothes and skin .

" Gaaah !! " Zakira yelled because of the pain and the shock the lazor made on him and then he took the cards into his hand .

" You're finished , Zakira ! " Mimi said . " Cuty Heart totome ... "

" Shield triggers activate ! " Zakira said angry . " I cast Terror Pit and Magic Shot – Arcadia Egg to destroy Cuty Heart and Fuuma Rassets Colonzon ! "

" Oh no ! " Mimi said shocked and made a few steps back as two demonic hands grabbed Cuty Heart and smashed it into pieces and a dark egg fired a lazor on her Fuuma Rassets Colonzon destroying it . " No worries , I still have Zweilancer and two shields while he has only Bega and no shields . I'll most likely win next turn ! "

" Heh , that's what you think ! " Zakira said grinning . " Now that Glory Gate and Arcadia Egg are in my graveyard I'll summon Neo Gryphis , Mystic Light Emperor for free ! "

Then a giant angel wearing a dark pink armor appeared behind Zakira which made an evil laugh and drew his next card . The blue skinned man then spoke once again :

" And now Mana Galaxy Vortex , I summon Supernova Death Dragerion !!!! "

" Oh no ! " Mimi said shocked and watched how the creature which killed her brother now appeared behind Zakira and made a loud roar . " This ain't good at all ! "

" Say your prayers , Tasogare Mimi , for this time I shall not have anymore mercy on you ! " Zakira said with a cold voice . " Neo Gryphis breack her final shields ! "

" AAAAH !!! " Mimi yelled and then she took the two cards in her hand saying . " Sh-shield trigger activate , I-I cast S-Spiral Gate to send Bega back to your hand ! "

" Is that all you have , Tasogare Mimi ? " Zakira asked looking superior .

" Yes , Zakira , that's all I have ! And to be honest after all this suffering I've been trough ever since Hakuoh-sama left it seems that I've gotten strong enough to accept my fate . It seems that my fate wasn't to revenge my comrades , but to join them in death and so I will ! " Mimi said and stood in front of Zakira looking helpless . " You can finish me now , I'm ready ! "

" Tsh , pathetic emo fool ! TOTOMEDA , DEATH DRAGERION !!! " Zakira yelled .

The giant creature created a lazor ball with its mouth and hands and casted it on Mimi which closed her eyes and said to herself :

" Hakuoh-sama , Benny , White Soldiers , I'm soon gonna join you ! "

Mimi's body flew in the air burning and then it landed hard on the ground filled with big scars and burns . Zakira walked to Mimi's table and took her Crystal Zweilancer card into his hands . Then his sister Yu appeared and walked to him saying :

" So the second chosen card is now in your hands , right , dear brother ? "

" Yes , Yu , now there are only two more chosen cards and two shards of the Proof left ! Once we get them all nothing shall stop us ! " Zakira said and showed his fist .

Just then Malice and the rest appeared out of nowhere searching for Mimi and they saw her all hurt near Zakira . They didn't have time to say anything because they all ran to them . Yu then used the powers of her book and created a barrier between the group and Zakira , obviosuly with herself at Zakira's side .

" Zakira , what have you done to Mimi ? " Jamira said angry .

" The fool thought that she was powerful enough to defeat me and I proved the contrary ! " Zakira replied grinning .

" You must've come here with a purpose , why did you want to duel Mimi ? " Malice asked .

" Because she had one of the chosen cards ! Now that I've defeated her , the chosen card AKA Crystal Zweilancer is in my hands ! I think I've wasted enough of my time with you losers ! Halloween dosen't last forever you know . Lets go , Yu ! "

Yu then used her book's powers and turned the barrier into a flying bubble with herself , Zakira and Mimi in it . The Lordi monsters didn't want to let them leave and tried to destroy the bubble but got electrocuted by it . Jamira yelled Mimi's name but no use , they couldn't save her . Then Malice thought of something and yelled towards Zakira :

" Why do you even need Mimi ? You got Crystal Zweilancer , yo uhave no use for her anymore ! "

" That's what you think , Malice ! Now that I have her as a hostage you'll most likely try to find my castle to save her ! See ya there , foolish mortals ! " Zakira replied laughing .

" Oh no , this isn't good ! We must find Kokujo , Subaru and Mr . Lordi and tell them what happened ! "


	65. Zakira rises ! Part 5 :Xanagazu's attack

The skies have gotten darkened by the grey clouds on the Halloween afternoon . The city in which Kokujo , Subaru and Mr . Lordi were wandering evreyone seemed to enjoy the great day . As in all towns there were Halloween decorations evreywhere and kids dressed in costumes running on the streets and trick or treating . Lots of kids turned their attention to them because they loved Kokujo's and Subaru's Arockalypse T-shirts and they also thought that Mr . Lordi was wearing a costume , a really good made one . The three didn't seem to really care because they were supposed to find Zakira faster .

" So do you sence Zakira nearby , Kokujo ? " asked Subaru .

" Sadly I can barely feel his dark energy . All that I know is that he is somewhere in the forest hiding in that castle of his . " Kokujo answered and stared to the empty sky .

" Don't worry , the time will soon come ! " Mr . Lordi said . " Then we'll ROCK THE HELL OUTTA HIM !!!! "

" Keep it for the moment we face him , hehe ! " Subaru laughed .

" I think that moment is now , look ! " Mr . Lordi said and pointed towards the west from which they could see a black 'wave' approaching .

The black 'wave' was actually Zakira's monster army leaded by Tsugumi and Xanagazu . Behind the two girls you could see thousands and thousands of demons , dragons , giant worms and insetcs , ghosts , zombies , ghouls and any monster you could pick out of the hat and behind all those monstrosities you could find Dimmu Borgir playing For All Tid to help the army become more powerful and ruthless .

" IN A COLD AND DESERTED LANDSCAPE SHALL THE BLACK HORDE STEP FROM !! " Shagrath screamed while having some dark symphonic keyboards in the background .

" In other words he means ATTACK !!! " Tsugumi said to the monsters .

Then evreyone in the city heared thousands of screams , roars and other horrible noises and then they saw all the monsters rampaging towards them killing any kind of human and destroying what they saw in their way . Dimmu Borgir then appeared in the middle of the city sorrounded by a circle of fire still playing For All Tid .

" OUR SHALL RISE UP FOR ALL TID , RISE HIS KINGDOM AGAAAAAAAIN !! " Shagrath yelled and then the symphonic keyboards started playing .

The music was darkening the horrific atmosphere even more . There were now mutilated corpses of human beings all over the streets and lots of buildings were on fire . It was clearly that this town had no more chances .

" Behold the kingdom of Zakira-sama which shall be built on the deaths of bilions of people ! " Shagrath said having his hands in the air . " May the great time of darkness , the era of Zakira-sama begin ! HAIL ZAKIRA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! "

Tsugumi and Xanagazu were standing back watching the monsters doing their thing . For the first time since she was brought back to life , Xanagazu wasn't bored anymore ! She was enjoying the atmosphere and action more than ever .

" Heh , I love these kind of wars , they suit a fine lady like me ! "

" Meh , whatever ! " Tsugumi said and stared at the sky .

" And what's your problem , little lady ? Don't you like conquering and killing in the name of 'Zakira-sama' ? " Xanagazu asked while saying Zakira's name with the biggest disgust ever .

" I have no interest in this stupid stuff , I'm here just to get my revenge on Subaru . After this our paths will appart ! " the blonde girl said .

" Too bad , you'll never get to know what's real fun . Anyway , time for me to do my thing ! " Xanagazu said and jumped in the middle of some humans which were duelists . " I challenge you fools to a duel , you can either accept my challenge and get a chance to live , either refuse it and get eaten by Zakira-sama's monsters . The choice is yours ! "

And so in the middle of the giant massacre some duels had started and more giant creatures appeared but this time not to destroy buildings but for the duels .

Kokujo , Subaru and Mr . Lordi ran to the center of the city where Dimmu Borgir were playing . On their way they had to destroy a few monsters and falling buildings which stood in their way , but that wasn't too hard . In a few minutes the three reached the center of the city where in a circle of fire the cursed black metal band was playing its songs . As they appeared Shagrath gave Mr . Lordi an evil stare . The two monsters were ready to start a fight , but they hesitated . Mr . Lordi didn't want to start it yet because he knew that Kokujo and Subaru would be in danger and Shagrath also didn't want to start it yet because he didn't want to win so easy . Mr . Lordi then put his right hand in front of Kokujo and Subaru meaning to tell them to back off and said :

" Guys , this is my fight . Shagrath surely didn't bring all these monsters all by himself , other minions of Zakira's must be here as well . You go and find them while I take care of this loser ! "

" Got it , lets go ! " Kokujo said and ran off along with Subaru .

" This all ends now , Lordi ! " Shagrath said grinning .

" Think again , shithead , you're going down ! " Mr . Lordi replied and took out his microphone .

" You should've realised by know that you're outnumbered because I have my band while you don't ! How much ass do you think you can kick without instrumental and backup vocal support ? "

" I can still win with or without that cos Dimmu Borgir and all black metal SUCKS !!! "

" You have guts , Lordi . Now time to finish you off ! Guys , lets play Hunnerkongens Sorgsvarte Ferd Over Steppene ! "

" W-what's that ? " Mr . Lordi asked sweating .

Then the drummer started hitting the drums hard acompained by some distorted guitars and a dark keyboard . Mr . Lordi made a few steps back because he knew that nothing good was about to come out from this .

Meanwhile at Xanagazu's duels .

" Blue Divine Dragon Spell Grand Blue totomeda ! Amaterasu , Founder of the Blue Wolves totomeda ! Aqua Surfer totomeda ! Qurian totomeda ! Piccoli Coilinger , Electro-Machine King totomeda ! And of course Cyber X Xanadu TOTOMEDA !!! " Xanagazu yelled and all the duelists in front of her fell on the ground defeated . " And now I SHALL DELETE YOU !!!!! "

The woman wearing a giant X helmet created a green beam in her hand and casted it over all those duelists capturing them all in green crystals . Just as this happened , Kokujo and Subaru appeared and saw the horrible picture of humans which were dead or captured in green crystals . Xanagazu turned to the two boys and said :

" Kokujo Kyoshiro , I've been waiting for you ! "

" Xanagazu ! I have no time for you and your foolish games , tell me where is Zakira or else you'll suffer things which a normal human can't even imagine ! " Kokujo said with a menacing voice .

" Mister Zakira is busy collecting the last shards of the Proof and the four chosen cards . As we speak he already had killed Shori Kirifuda and stole his Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon ! "

" S-Shori Kirifuda ... is dead ? " Kokujo asked with a shocked look on his face .

" And besides this he also has Tasogare Mimi as a hostage and her Crystal Zweilancer in his hands ! "

" W-what Mimi is in his hands ?! " Kokujo almost yelled .

" Heh , now Zakira-sama has two of the four chosen cards , he's almost done . I got orders to bring you at his castle , but I think that Zakira-sama won't be angry if I just defeat you instead and take your Dorballom with me . " Xanagazu said and showed her glowing deck . " Kokujo Kyoshiro , I challenge you to a duel ! "

" Stand back , Subaru , this is gonna get ugly ! " Kokujo said and took out his glowing deck . " Xanagazu , you're going.... "

But before Kokujo could finish his sentence , they all heared an explosion and when they turned behind they saw a building fall . The building fell so fast that before anyone could do anything , Kokujo found himself under it . The destroyed walls of the building were slowly crushing his body and the long haired boy couldn't escape . Subaru ran to him and tried to reach his hand to save him .

" Kokujo , please try to take my hand ! " the black haired boy yelled .

" D-don't worry about me , I-I'll be fine ! " Kokujo said with a tired voice . " T-take care of X-Xanagazu f-for me , S-Subaru ! "

Kokujo then fainted and Subaru stared at him shocked . A dark shadow covered his eyes and the uniformed black haired boy got up and turned towards the woman which was wearing a dark pink armor and X helmet . Xanagazu was smiling enjoying the sight and Subaru's face . The boy then took out his glowing deck and said :

" Xanagazu ... for Kokujo's sake ... for Tsugumi's honor and for the world's peace I CHALLENGE YOU F**KING BITCH TO A DUEL !!!! "

" Hah , you dare to challenge the great Xanagazu with that weak deck ? You just bought a city to deathsville ! " Xanagazu replied and showed her glowing deck . " Fine , I accept your challenge ! "

" SHIELDS UP !!! " both yelled .

Meanwhile under the building it seemed that Kokujo was slowly dying . The long haired boy didn't have much long to live and he was remembering evreything which happened in his life from his search for Dorballom and meeting his love , Malice until his struggle against Zakira and his search to get the shards of the Proof . The wishes to see Zakira dead in front of him and to also see Malice have a normal body once again were the only reasons why he was still alive . At least that's what he thought , but when Kokujo opened his eyes he saw that his body was covered by a red and blue aura . When he looked better he saw that The Arockalypse T-shirt which Mr . Lordi gave him was protecting him against the heavy building , otherwise he would've been dead by now . It was exactly as Mr . Lordi said : if their life will be in danger , the divine powers of The Arockalypse will be on their side no matter what ! But even so , Kokujo couldn't find a way to lift up the heavy building and get free so he thought that it was the end for him . Just then the long haired boy felt his heart beat powerful that it shook his body and he fell with his face on the ground . Kokujo then rised up his head and his eyes were slowly shining red like the fires of hell .

" N-no , I can't let him take over my body , not now ! " Kokujo said trying to resist .

Meanwhile at Subaru's and Xanagazu's duel .

" I summon Chief De Baula , Machine King of Mystic Light and return Transmogrify to my hand ! And now I cast Transmogrify to destroy Chief De Baula and replace it with the next creature from my deck ! " Xanagazu said and revealed the next card . " Perfect , I summon Blue Divine Dragon Spell Grand Blue ! "

" Oh crap , when that creature attacks Xanagazu will reveal the next card from her deck and if it's a spell with cost 7 or less then she'll cast it for no cost . I must find a way to finish her fast ! " Subaru thought and then started his turn . " I summon Gajirabute , Vile Centurion and throw one of your shields to the graveyard ! ( the shield was Cyber X Xanadu ) And I also summon Marrow Ooze , the Twister ! And now Zamaru , Treasure of Darkness attack and I'll dsicard a card from your hand ! ( the card was Phantom Spear Zircon ) Ike , Zamaru , breack her shield ! "

" Tajimal , Vizier of Aqua block it ! "

" Dark Titan Maginn breack her shield and I'll discard another card from your hand ! ( the card was Death Smoke ) "

" My turn , I cast Xanatic X ! " Xanagazu said smiling . " I tap Marrow Ooze and Gajirabute and the two shall battle , obviously Marrow Ooze dying ! And now I attack with Blue Divine Dragon Spell Grand Blue and reveal the next card from my deck ! ( the card was Inferno Sign ) Heh , I cast Inferno Sign and revive Cyber X Xanadu ! "

" What the ... " Subaru said shocked .

" Cyber X Xanadu's ability will send Gajirabute to the bottom of your deck ! And now Blue Divine Dragon Spell Grand Blue destroy Dark Titan Maginn ! Heh , you're no match , kid , you'd better run away while you still can ! "

" Never , I won't give up that easy ! " Subaru said and drew his next card . " You really think I'm that weak , Xanagazu ? "

" What the ... "

" I summon Dorberos , Imprisoning Fiend ! "

Then a giant demon which looked like a dog with three heads : two unicorn heads and a big dog head in the middle appeared behind Subaru . Xanagazu made a few steps back angry as Subaru said smiling :

" As long as Dorberos is in the battlezone all your non-darkness creatures cost 2 more to summon ! Lets see you beat this , X lady ! "

" Hmph , fine , I cast Streaming Shaper and reveal the top 4 cards from my deck and the water cards go to my hand ! ( the cards were : Terror Pit , Amaterasu Founder of the Blue Wolves , Inferno Sign and Xanatic X ) Xanatic X and Amaterasu go to my hand and the rest to my graveyard ! And now Blue Divine Dragon Spell Grand Blue double breack his shields and I'll reveal the next card from my deck ! ( the next card was Transmogrify ) Perfect timing , I cast Transmogrify to destroy your Dorberos and replace it with the next creature from your deck ! "

Subaru's Dorberos then blew up as the boy revealed the next card from his deck which was Romanoff the 1st , Lord of the Demonic Eye . The black haired boy smiled as the giant knight wearing a dark lord armor with a red cape and weilding two giant guns appeared behind him and he put by its effect a Terror Pit card from his deck into the graveyard . Xanagazu sweated but then she stopped worrying and continued her turn .

" As I was saying , Blue Divine Dragon Spell Grand Blue double breack his shields ! And now Cyber X Xanadu double breack his shields ! There , you have one shield left , lets see what will you do now ! "

" Shield trigger activate , I cast Inferno Sign and revive Dorberos ! " Subaru said and the giant dog demon appeared on the right side of Romanoff . " And now I summon Trox , General of Destruction ! Trox's effect will discard a card from your hand for each darkness creature I have in the battlezone ! "

" What the ... "

" Say good bye to allt he cards from your hand , Xanagazu ! "

" NOOOO !!!! " she yelled .

" And now Romanoff the 1st attack and I'll activate Terror Pit to destroy Spell Grand Blue ! Romanoff destroy Cyber X Xanadu and I'll bring Gajirabute back from the bottom of my deck ! Gajirabute's effect will thorw one of your shields to the graveyard ! ( the shield was Aqua Surfer ) I end my turn ! "

" I summon Qurian and draw a card and then I also summon Tajimal , Vizier of Aqua ! This should help me steal some time ! " Xanagazu said .

" That's what you think , I evolve Gajirabute into Ballom Emperor , Lord of Demons ! "

Then a giant gray goat demon with two heads and lots of hands appeared behind Subaru roaring and fired a big lazor destroying Xanagazu's creatures .

" Trox , General of Destruction breack her final shields ! " Subaru ordered .

The giant demon made of orange bones roared and slashed Xanagazu's last shields with its giant axe . The woman stared shocked at her cards because she didn't get any shield triggers .

" You're finished , Ballom Emperor , Lord of Demons TOTOMEDAAAA !!! " Subaru yelled and the giant demon fired a big lazor over Xanagazu .

" NOOOOO , I'LL BE BACK ! I'LL ALWAYS COME BAAAACK !!! " she yelled .

As Xanagazu got blasted away , Subaru packed his cards fast and ran towards Kokujo when a blonde girl with blue eyes appeared in front of him . It was his love , Tsugumi . The boy made a few steps back scarred as the girl approached him slowly .

" T-Tsugumi ... " Subaru said shocked .

" Finally , the time for my revenge has come , Subaru ! " the girl said and took out her glowing deck . " I will kill you and finally get rid of this great pain from my heart ! "

" P-please , Tsugumi , it's not the right thing to do ! "

" Oh really ? I know exactly what's right and wrong , now get ready for battle ! "

" I don't wanna duel you , but if I must save Kokujo then....then....NOT EVEN YOU WILL STAND IN MY WAY , TSUGUMI !!! " Subaru yelled and took out his glowing deck .

" Oh , so this means that you'd kill me once again to save your idol ? So that's how you love me , right , Subaru ? "

As he heared these words , Subaru's feet shook and the black haired boy fell on his knees looking confused and so he was . He didn't know what to do . Tsugumi grinned because she knew that he'll be easy to defeat since she can play with his feelings . The blonde girl approached Subaru and was about to challenge him to a duel when they heared a strange loud noise . The two turned their heads towards the fallen building and saw someone flying in the air . That someone then landed between the two and they saw it was none other than Kokujo . Subaru felt like life had come back into his soul and he got up saying :

" Kokujo , you're okay , I thought you were dead and ... "

" I'm not Kokujo ! " the long haired boy replied with a cold voice . " I am Demon Kokujo , you wimp ! "

The black haired boy made a step back as he saw that the Kokujo he knew had changed . His eyes were shining red as the fires of hell , his veins were dark pink , his teeth were sharp and his voice was colder than a northern wind . Subaru didn't understand what was going on with him , but he knew it wasn't anything good .

Meanwhile in the forest .

We find a man wearing a golden armor approaching the city which was being rampaged by Zakira's monster army . The mighty man was none other than The Knight which had been fully recovered after his fight with Demon Kokujo and was more powerful than ever ! The Knight looked towards the burning city from which he could hear lots of desperate screams and said :

" A city is being destroyed and I'm not the one doing it ? Something strange is going on with normal huamns these days ! "

" Indeed ! " he heared a voice behind him .

The Knight fast took out his golden sword and turned back to find White and Rezo . White and The Knight stared at each other with evil sights while Rezo just smiled because he was blind .

" And who are you guys ? " The Knight asked .

" Allow me to introduce myself , I am White , the legendary Light duelist known for being the champion of Japan and also ex-member of Zakira's team , currently working to bring him down ! "

" And I am Rezo , the Red Priest , one of the five sages , known for mastering both white and black magic and curing blind people , but sadly I can't find a cure for my own blindness . And I am currently helping White to bring Zakira down ! "

" Okay , I'm also against Zakira , but I dunno what this has to do with me ? "

" Knight , we've come here to ask you something ! " Rezo said .

" Uh oh , I think I'm in trouble ! "

" Not at all , we've come to ask you to ally us in our struggle against Zakira ! " the Red Priest continued .

" Apart we cannot defeat Zakira , but together we're more poweful ! What do you think , Knight , wanna join us ? " White said . " If Zakira is out of the way then you'll be free to take over or destroy the world ! "

" Sounds good , I'm in ! " The Knight said and handed his right hand .

" For Zakira's defeat I'm in too ! " Rezo said and put his hand on The Knight's hand .

" So be it ! Our powerful forces shall unite and we'll live and fight together until the moment when Zakira will be brought down forever ! " White said and put his hand on The Knight's and Rezo's hands . " Now that the bond has been made , welcome to White's alliance ! "

" So , White , how will we find Zakira ? " The Knight asked .

Then they all heared the earth shaking and turned their heads behind White to find a giant pyramid flying in the air . On the top of that pyramid was sitting a clown which kept laughing .

" CAAACACACACACA ! Evreything is ready , White-sama ! "

" And who is that ? " The Knight asked .

" That's my servant , Toto , the clown . " White said . " While we had our discussion he worked on finding the coordonates of Zakira's castle and it seems that he has suceeded . My piramyd will take us to Zakira's castle in no time ! Lets go , Toto ! "

" TALIHOOOOOO !!! " Toto yelled and jumped in the pyramid .

In the next moment the three mighty duelists got teleported in the pyramid which started flying in the direction of Zakira's castle . And so White's alliance formed by the warrior born in the darkness The Knight , by the mystic sorcerrer Rezo and by White the legendary Light duelist had officially started its war against Zakira . Alone they are powerful , but united they're almost invincible ! Will their force be able to defeat Zakira and bring an end to his dynasty ?

" White-sama , I think we're lost ... " Toto said sweating .

" WHAT THE ? CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT , YOU STUPID CLOWN !! " White yelled .

Okay , better question , will they be able to stop Zakira with Toto by their side ? This can be decided only by time itself and by the character's fates .


	66. Zakira rises ! Part 6 : A Knight falls

Darkness had fallen on the forest meaning that the Halloween night had begun . Only six more hours until midnight and if Zakira would get his hands on the last shards he needed and the other two chosen cards , he would become the ruler of this world . But there was still hope for Kokujo's team and White's alliance were both on the hunt of Zakira . While Malice , Jamira , and the Lordi band were reaching the city which got attacked by Zakira's monster army to find Kokujo , Subaru and Mr . Lordi , White and his allies had finally reached Zakira's castle by Toto's pyramid . White , Rezo and The Knight were sitting on the top of the pyramid staring towards the castle covered by a dark smoke and demonic barrier . It was there – the final destination of their journey was in front of them a few feet distance . They didn't spoke anything to eachother for a few minutes . And then White broke the silence saying :

" Behold the mighty castle of Zakira ! "

" White-sama , I wanna see it as well ! " said Toto which was climbing the pyramid from outside trying to reach the top but when he almost reached the top , he slipped and fell a loooong way down .

" As I said before Toto intrerrupted me , behold the mighty castle of Zakira ! "

" So what's the plan , White ? " The Knight asked .

" We'll use your golden sword , Rezo's spells and my Arcadia Saber to destroy Zakira's demonic barrier and then we'll proceed into the castle . We'll eliminate any opponent which stands in our way and find Zakira ! The first one who finds him has the duty to use all his powers to finish him off forever ! So that's the plan , understood ? "

" Yes , White ! " Rezo and The Knight replied .

" What plan ? Explain it to me as well , White-sama ! " Toto said while climbing but once again tripped and fell off the pyramid .

" Idiot... " Rezo said sweating .

And so after a few minutes of rest the three duelists were in front of the barrier which was sorrounding the castle . Toto was inside the pyramid in case White would need some weapon support . The wind blew on the making White's long hair and Rezo's red cape flow in the air . It was the calm before the storm ... White reached his hand in the air and made a sword made of light energy with a dark aura appear in his hands . It was the Arcadia Saber , the sword built by King Alcadeias and which chose him as its owner . White pointed the Arcadia Saber towards the barrier yelling :

" ZAKIRA , TONIGHT YOUR REIGN SHALL END ! LETS GO AND BE LIKE THE WIND !!!! "

" You couldn't have said it better , White ! " Rezo replied and got a spell ready .

" The time of our glory has come , LETS MAKE THE NEW ERA SHINE !!! " The Knight yelled and took out his golden sword .

" HAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! " both White and The Knight yelled and started slashing the powerful barrier with their swords .

" YOU'VE WEAKENED THE BARRIER ENOUGH , STAND BACK , GUYS ! " Rezo yelled and got a really powerful blast ready with his hands . " DRAGON SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE !!!! "

In the next moment a giant explosion shook the whole forest .

Meanwhile at the destroyed city . Most of the humans in it were dead because of Zakira's monsters . In the center of the city Mr . Lordi was having a music war all alone against Dimmu Borgir .

" OH , ATTILA ! MAKE ME YOUR SERVANT ! " Shagrath yelled having some dark symphonic keyboards backing him . " OH , ATTILLA ! TAKE ME INTO YOUR ARMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!! "

" Oh please , if that's singing then Lordi plays rap ! " Mr . Lordi said sarcastic . " Now watch what REAL singing is about : BIOMECHANIC MAAAAAAN ! AAAW ! YOU NEED SOME LOVIN'O'MONSTERMANIAC STYLE AND FASHION AND I'M A DEVICE OF HORNY STEEL ! YOU NEED TO BELIEVE IN THE DIRTY LOVIN'O' LUSTY PASSION , YOU NEED A SPIN IN THE TORTURE WHEEL ! I SAY YEAH , NOW WHO COULD PUT IT THERE ? NO WHO COULD REALLY CARE ? I HEAR THE CALL , YEAH , I ... AM ... BIOMECHANIC MAAAAN !!! OH YEAAAH , BIOMECHANIC MAAAAN ! WAAAW !!! "

The song's uber kickass power made Dimmu Borgir's intruments slowly crack as Mr . Lordi got sorrounded by a cyber armor looking like a robot . The demon band got angry as Shagrath yelled :

" IF YOU THINK THAT THAT PATHETIC WHILD GROWLING IS SINGING , THEN WATCH THIS , YOU UNTALENTED PIECE OF CRAP !!! GUYS , LETS TAKE OUT THE HEAVY EQUIPMENT !! "

" As you say , Shagrath ! " the other band members said .

The skies got covered by dark clouds and loud thunders stroke . Dimmu Borgir then started playing some big heavy shit with loud guitars and drums .

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! " Shagrath screamed as the epic symphonic keyboards played .

Then the guitars gave one more riff followed by the same epic keyboard solo .

" TROUGH TIMELESS DECAYED DREAMS , IN A MOIST WIND OVER DESERTED PLAINS , AGAINST THE SORIAS MOUNTAINS , I COME AS ZAKIRA'S KNIGHT !!! " Shagrath sang while rising up his finger . " SMOOTH IS THE RUNE ON THE HIGH MOUNTAIN , WASHED AWAY BY WIND AND RAIN , ENCHANTING FORCE OF EVIL LURKS HERE AT TROLLHOME'S MOUDLY GATE ! PERPLEXED BY THE HIGH BUILDING CREATED FROM THE STOLEN GOLDEN OF THE PACT WITH LIIIIIIIIGHT ! USED AS MOCKERY TO MAKE THEIR WALLS FALL.... "

The guitars then played another heavy riff as the song's demonic power made Mr . Lordi's robot armor crack and the monster hit a building all weakened and hurt . Shagrath's words went trough Mr . Lordi's ears like a big knife in the heart scaring him more than ever . It was clear that this time he was in disadvantage .

" GAY TO THE SKY .... I mean STRAIGHT TO THE SKY IT IS ERECTED ! " Shagrath screamed and rised his finger in the air . " FROM THE ENDLESS BLACK MEMORIES OF TIME ! STORMBLASTED OUT OF ITS BLACK INNER ! HAS ROCK ROLLED FROM HEATH TO BOTTOM ! WANDERING ANXIETY IN THE NIGHT IN THE DARKNESS ABOUT THE SPIRE ! FOR NO DAY KNOWS THE WAY HERE ... NO LIGHT CAN SEEK BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! "

His scream was followed by the extremely loud instruments making Mr . Lordi feel like he was about to burn in hell . Dimmu Borgir's hellish power was too much for him to stand all by himself , he needed his band to stand against them . And so the grand monster fell on the ground all hurt as Shagrath walked to him saying :

" Heh , the greatest Khan of them all is now defeated ! Oh great Mr . Lordi , where's your 'real' rock music now ? You should've admitted from the start the Black Metal is better and we would've had mercy on you ! "

Just then they all heared a guitar solo and turned to see Amen playing his guitar helped by Kita's drumming and OX's bass playing . Awa wasn't playing her keyboards yet , but she instead screamed towards Mr . Lordi :

" WE'RE HERE ! COME ON , GET UP ALREADY , COS IT'S TIME TO GET HEAVY ! "

As he heared that , Mr . Lordi opened his eyes and dissapeared from Dimmu Borgir to his band which started the heavy playing . He then took out his microphone and started singing :

" SPASMONDIC 84 , ELECTRIC DINOSAUR , DESPERADO VAMPIIIIIRE ! THIS HEAVYWEIGHT MISTIQUE , WAY OUTTA YOUR LEAGUE , I TRUST MY VISION IN FIIIIRE ! "

" WARP INTO MONSTER DISCO HELL !! " he now sang along with Kita .

" GO CRAZY IN THE HAZE , ENTER THE FREAKY RACE ! " Mr . Lordi added .

" AAAAAAAAAA !!! " Kita yelled in the background .

" PAVE THE WAY , FOR THE GRAND CLICHE ! " both Mr . Lordi and Kita sang as the whole band got covered by their own pyrotechnics . " NOW THE MONSTERS BREACK THEIR CHAINS ! "

" Uh oh , I think we're in trouble ! " Shagrath said sweating .

" OOH IT'S TIME TO GET HEAVY ! IT'S TIME TO GET HEAVY AGAIN ! IT'S TIME TO GET HEAVY ! IT'S TIME TO GET HEAVY AGAIN ! " both Mr . Lordi and Kita sang with their powers .

" Wow , guys , I can't believe it that you actually came ! " Mr . Lordi said smiling .

" Yeah , we'll never let you down ! " OX said while playing his guitar .

" What are band members for ? " Amen said laughing .

" Guys , the time to defeat these poser ass Dimmu Borgir has come ! Let us use the powers of Get Heavy , The Monsterican Dream , The Arockalypse and Deadache to defeat them once and for all ! " Mr .Lordi said and the other monsters nodded . " And now THE POWERBEAT IS BAAACK ! HELL YEAH , MONSTERSQUAD ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK !!! "

Amen then started making such a great kickass guitar solo that fire was coming out from his guitar and he casted it all on Dimmu Borgir which screamed and made steps back getting burned hard .

" Don't you guys think that you'll get over that easy , for this was just Get Heavy . On to Monsterican Dream ! " Mr . Lordi said and Awa played some dark keyboard parts .

Mr . Lordi then put a santa hat on his head and approached Dimmu Borgir which fell on their backs scarred . Mr . Lordi then reached them and turned his head down to them singing :

" SCREAM ALL YOU WANT , YOU WON'T WAKE UP WHEN YOU SCREAM ! "

" Is that a challenge ? " Shagrath asked . " I'll scream so hard that ... "

" NO ONE LEAVES .... the Monsterican Dream ! " Mr . Lordi said and got up .

" CAN YOU HEAAAAAR HOW THE CHILDREEEEN WEEP ? CHILLS OF FEEAAAR LIKE A SAWBLADE CUTTING DEEEEEP !! " Kita sang .

Shagrath and the rest then turned scarred at Mr . Lordi which started hitting the ground with his foot making the whole town shake and singing along with Kita .

" ONCE AGAIN THERE IS PAIN I BRING FLAMES I BRING COLD , I'M THE BLOOD RED SANDMAN COMING HOME ! ON THIS UNHOLY NIGHT I WILL MAKE YOU MY OWN ! BLOOD RED SANDMAN COMING HOME AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN ! I'M COMING HOME AGAAAAAAIN !!! "

Dimmu Borgir tried to counterattack but Lordi's song attack was so big that they didn't even have the power to lift up their own instruments . Dimmu was hoping for their Zakira-sama to come and save them but those hopes were in vain for Zakira was too busy to look up for their demon ass . And before they could do anything , they heared Mr . Lordi's voice saying :

" Next up , The Arockalypse ! "

" Oh no , not that song ! " Dimmu Borgir said scarred .

" Now , guys ! " OX said .

" HARD.......ROCK................HALLELUJAH ! HARD.....ROCK.........HALLELUJAH !! HARD........ROCK.........HALLELUJAH ! HARD......ROCK.........HALLELUJAH !!!!!! " Mr . Lordi , Kita and Awa singed with all their powers .

As always the guitars , drums and keyboards rocked huge ass . Then Mr . Lordi , Kita and Awa sang the pre-chorus :

" All we need is lightning with power and might , Striking down the prophets of false ! As the moon is rising , give us the sign ! Now let us rise up in awe ! "

" Uh-oh ! " the demon band said sweating hard .

" ROCK'N'ROLL ANGELS BRING THAN HARD ROCK HALLELLUJAH !!! " all three Mr . Lordi , Awa and Kita sang .

" DEMONS AND ANGELS ALL IN ONE HAVE ARRIVED !! " Mr . Lordi sang .

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! " Awa sang in high notes .

" ROCK'N'ROLL ANGELS BRING THAN HARD ROCK HALLELUJAH !!!! " all three sang again with even more power .

" IN GOD'S CREATION SUPERNATURAL HIGH !! " Mr . Lordi sang .

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! " Awa sang in even higer notes to support Mr . Lordi .

The guitars then also started kicking some ass supported by Kita's drumming . This made the bodies of the Dimmu Borgir band members slowly blow up and darkness was coming out of them .

" Please stop it , we can't take it anymore ! " the demons yelled .

" And now time for the final touch ! " Mr . Lordi said smiling .

" Oh no ... damn you to hell , Lordi ! " Shagrath said angry .

" THE MAD BUTCHER GOES BUMP IN THE NIGHT AND LONELINESS , IT MAKES NIGHTS ENDLESS ! " both Mr . Lordi and Kita sang with all of their powers . " THE FARM BATHES IN THE THUMPING MOONLIGHT , IT INCUBATES ... MY GRIEF AND MADNESS AND SOOOOOOOMETIMES I END UP WTIH A DEADACHE !!! " then Awa's solo started helping them . " I END UP WITH A DEADACHE !! I END UP WITH A DEADACHE !!! I END UP WITH A DEADACHE !! DEADACHE !! DEADACHE !!!! "

" NOOOOOOOOOO ! IMPOSSIBLE ! " Dimmu Borgir yelled and their bodies slowly evaporated away .

In a few minutes Shagrath was the only one left and his body was still weakened . He hardly got up and stared at Mr . Lordi saying :

" All my demonic life I've dedicated myself to Black Metal and created great symphonies for what ? For you to ruin evreything ! Lordi...BURN IN HEEEEEEEELL !!! "

Shagrath then jumped towards Mr . Lordi but before anyone could do something his body got evaporated and dissapeared into thin air . It was over , Lordi finally defeated their enemy , Dimmu Borgir ! But there was no time to celebrate because Zakira was still alive and had almost all the items he needed to take over the world .

Meanwhile at Zakira's castle . The barrier had dissapeared and the area arround the castle was all burned away by Rezo's Dragon Slave . White , Rezo and The Knight proceeded towards the mighty castle and just then the gates of the castle opened and they heared Zakira's voice saying :

" Muhahahaha , hellcome to my castle ! Let me show you my regards ! "

Then lots of ghost duelists appeared from the castle challenged them all to duels . Rezo was about to use his magic , but he didn't want to make Zakira want to turn on the anti-magic barrier yet , so he did what White and The Knight did AKA accepted the challenges .

And so after lots of duels .

" And now I evolve Bloody Shadow , Mystic Light Death Knight into Holy Gaia , King Alcadeias ! " The Knight said and a giant angel wearing a dark green armor and a blue cape appeared behind him and roared .

" I summon Necrodragon Halverd and now Vortex Evolution , I evolve Cocco Lupia and Necrodragon Halverd into Death Phoenix , Avatar of Doom ! " Rezo said and a giant phoenix made of dark fire appeared behind him and roared .

" I summon El Kaiou , Spirit Mecha King and evolve him into Holy Gaia , Queen Alcadeias ! " White said and a giant woman angel wearing a dark gold armor appeared behind him .

" Death Phoenix throw his final shields to the graveyard ! " Rezo ordered and the giant phoenix made of dark fire fired a big ball of fire destroying his opponent's final shields .

And so the three started making their final kickass moves looking like a great team !

" King Alcadeias ... "

" Death Phoenix ... "

" Queen Alcadeias ... "

" TOTOMEDA !!! " all three yelled and their opponents got blasted away .

But just as they got rid of three of them , more and more appeared . White , Rezo and The Knight didn't want to give up that easy and kept accepting the challenges . And so after half an hour of dueling they were facing their last opponents .

" I evolve Daidalos , General of Fury into DORBALLOM , LORD OF DEMONS !!! " The Knight yelled and the almighty ruler of all darkness , the giant red winged goat demon with 6 golden tentacles and 6 hands appeared behind him . " And now say good bye to all your creatures and mana ! "

" Mana Vortex , I summon Sky Garuda , Super Divine Dragon ! " Rezo said and a giant dark dragon with bat wings appeared behind him .

" And now I evolve Leonidas , White Knight Spirit into ALPHADIOS , LORD OF SPIRITS !!! " White yelled and the almighty ruler of all light , the giant golden angel with 6 arms and 6 giant swords appeared behind him and spread its magnific wings .

" Dorballom , Lord of Demons ... "

" Sky Garuda , Super Divine Dragon ... "

" Alphadios , Lord of Spirits ... "

" TOTOMEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! " the three yelled .

And so the three giant creatures fired three lazors which were so powerful that they not only killed the ghost duelists but also destroyed a part of Zakira's castle . This was the Proof that together , White , Rezo and The Knight are almost invincible ! The trio then proceeded inside the castle and separated trying to find Zakira . The Knight went to the right , Rezo went to the left and White went forward .

Meanwhile back at the city . Lordi were taking care of the monsters which were destroying the city while Malice and Jamira were desperately trying to find Kokujo and Subaru . But little they knew that Tsugumi was with them or that Kokujo was Demon Kokujo once again .

Meanwhile at Subaru , Tsugumi and Demon Kokujo . Subaru was still shocked of Kokujo's transformation , but Demon Kokujo didn't care . He was staring at Tsugumi with an evil stare . The blonde girl was afraid of his red eyes and made a few steps back as Demon Kokujo approached her .

" S-stand back , whatever you are ! " Tsugumi said but no use .

" Oh , but missy , I can't just stand back , especially when I have in front of me a fuck which is a servant of Zakira's ! " Demon Kokujo said and took out his scythe . " Get ready to dine in hell tonight , princess ! "

Tsugumi tried to run but Demon Kokujo managed to make a deep cut in her left foot and the blonde girl fell on the ground . When she looked up she saw Demon Kokujo approaching her like a grim reaper . The blonde girl was so scarred that she tried to crawl away a bit . Demon Kokujo then appeared in front of her and said :

" Don't blame me , little princess ! Blame your fate and your master ! "

Demon Kokujo reached his scythe in the air and was ready to kill her when he felt someone holding his hand . The demonic boy turned his head and saw Subaru holding his hand with all his strength . Demon Kokujo got frustrated because of this and said :

" Let go of me , you pathetic human ! "

" Never ! Tsugumi may be my enemy and the one which wants to kill me , but I don't care about it ! I loved her and I still love her and now I shall keep the promise I wasn't able to do in the past , I WILL PROTECT HER WITH ANY PRICE !!! " Subaru yelled and jumped on Demon Kokujo and the two struggled on the ground .

Tsugumi watched horrified the whole scene . The black haired boy wearing a uniform was fighting against the long haired boy wearing black clothes . The struggle lasted a few minutes and it ended up with Subaru falling on the ground full of blood . Tsugumi crawled fast to him and put her hand on his wounds . She got shocked of seeing that Subaru was really bleeding and stared at her hand which was now stained with his red blood . Then she felt someone grabbing that hand and when she turned her head down she saw Subaru holding her hand in both his hands .

" Subaru , you're not dead ! " she said and approached her head to his .

" Tsugumi...believe me , I'm really sorry for not being able to protect you back then . My dear , I guess that we never had the chance of being together in this life ... " Subaru said with tears falling from his eyes . " I'll accept my fate and pay for the mistakes of my past with my life ! "

" Don't be foolish , Subaru , you don't have to pay for them ! "

" N-no ? Then why did you keep saying this since you came back to life , Tsugumi ? " Subaru asked and closed his eyes .

" WHAT THE ?! Subaru , what do you mean by this ? Subaru , answer me ! Subaru ? SUBARUU ! Impossible , if what he said is true then ... I murdered him ! "

Tsugumi then got up looking all scarred and confused . Demon Kokujo licked Subaru's blood which had stained his scythe and then approached the blonde girl . As Tsugumi saw Demon Kokujo she ran as hard as she could even though she had that cut in her leg . The blonde girl was running trough the forest with tears falling from her eyes and she was only thinking at Subaru's words .

" I killed him ! I killed Subaru , my love ! I KILLED HIM !!! " the girl yelled and stopped in the middle of the forest looking lost towards the sky . " There must be some explanation , I gotta find out if this is true or not ! And I know the right person which can help me ! "

Meanwhile at Zakira's castle . The three duelists , White , Rezo and The Knight were walking through the the corridors of the castle ready for anything . At The Knight , the giant warrior inside his golden armor was walking looking almighty trough the dark corridors . He then saw in front of himself lots of monsters all sent by Zakira to finish him off . The proud Knight took out his golden sword and pointed it to them .

" On this clear moonlit night I shall be gold ! " The Knight said and his sword shined green making himself get a green aura . " I shall smash my furious blade in and make the new era shine ! I ... AM ... THE KNIIIIIIIIIIIGHT !!!! "

And so The Knight attacked the monsters slashing them with his powerful sword , making each creature feel the power of his golden blade , the power of the lonely warrior which fought ages for only one purpose : to destroy this infested world and create a new world and a new era . Even though he was the villain , he had a noble purpose for the era he dreamed was an era of light and he knew that his dreams wouldn't become true for Zakira and his dreams of ruling a world of darkness were standing in his way . The monsters were becoming more powerful and more bigger but even so , The Knight was still enduring all the hits he got , for his golden armor couldn't be cracked that easy . He then just touched the monsters and they turned into dark smokes and dissapeared in a few seconds , thus they started getting afraid of him . The man in golden armor then stood in front of monsters which were scarred and started running away , but he didn't have mercy at all . With just one jump and slash The Knight killed all of Zakira's monsters . The golden Knight was floating in the air with the light of his sword being reflected on his golden armor making him seem like an angel . He was so beautiful that normal humans would admire him like in a dream and none would ever imagine that he was an evil person .

The Knight then landed on the floor and put his sword back in its sheath . He then got up and said with his heroic voice :

" You finally had the guts to come , right , Zakira ? "

" Ah , you noticed me . " Zakira said and got out from the darkness . " Finally I , Fua Zakira , am in front of the legendary Knight ! "

" I must agree , finally we meet , Zakira ! " The Knight said and took out his golden sword . " At last I'll put an end to your life , miserable scum ! "

Just then The Knight felt a strange feeling . He put his sword back as he saw his master , Dorballom , in front of his eyes like in a vision . The giant goat demon told him that he shall battle Zakira not with his sword , but with his deck in a duel , and that wasn't a friendly advice , it was a direct order ! The Knight obeyed his master and took out his glowing deck saying to Zakira :

" Why should I finish you off so fast when we can settle this by a duel ? "

" Heh , good idea ! " Zakira replied and took out his glowing deck .

" SHIELDS UP !!! " both yelled .

And so they put their decks on two dueling tables and raised their shields . The epic duel between The Knight and Zakira finally started .

" I summon Bloody Shadow , Mystic Light Death Knight ! " Zakira said .

" And I summon Propeller Mutant ! " The Knight said .

" I cast Magic Shot – Glory Gate and reveal the top 3 cards from my deck ! ( the cards were : Terror Pit , Bega Decaying Vizier and Gregorias Mystic Light Death Saint ) I'll take Gregorias to my hand and the other two to the bottom of my deck ! And now Knight Magic , since Bloody Shadow is a Knight I'll use Glory Gate's effect once more ! ( this time the cards were : Light Divine Dragon Spell Del Fin , Demonic Holy Spirit Auzesu and Neo Gryphis Mystic Light Emperor ) Heh , Neo Gryphis shall go to my hand ! "

" I summon another Propeller Mutant and now my first Propeller Mutant breack his shield ! " The Knight ordered and a dark purple plane flew towards Zakira's shields trying to shoot them .

" Block it , Bloody Shadow ! " Zakira said and his creature blocked Propeller Mutant , both dying .

" Heh , and now that Propeller Mutant got destroyed , you'll dsicard a card from your hand ! " The Knight said and Zakira discarded Magic Shot – Arcadia Egg . " Hehe , lets see you summon Neo Gryphis now without using Arcadia Egg ! "

" Tsh , I summon Gregorias , Mystic Light Death Saint and return Arcadia Egg to my hand ! "

" Heh , I cast Dark Soul Creation and destroy Propeller Mutant to draw 3 cards and you'll discard a card once again ! "

" Grr ... " Zakira said angry as he discarded Arcadia Egg once again . " I'll show you ! I summon Bega , Decaying Vizier to gain a shield and you'll discard a card from your hand ! "

The Knight discarded Ballom Emperor but he didn't mind . He had lots of good cards in his hand anyway and so he beginned his turn by drawing his next card . The Knight then charged mana and said :

" I summon Bega Decaying Vizier which will give me a shield and you'll discard a card from your hand ! "

Zakira discarded Neo Gryphis and got even more angry . The blue sknined man drew his next card and said with a menacing voice :

" I summon Death Mendosa , Dragonic Baron of Death which will destroy your Bega ! Now my Bega , Decaying Vizier breack his shield ! "

" My turn , I charge mana and cast Terror Pit to destroy Death Mendosa ! " The Knight said . " And now Gravity Zero , I summon 2 Bloody Shadows , Mystic Light Death Knights ! "

" Tsh , I summon Romanoff the 1st , Lord of the Demonic Eye ! " Zakira said and a giant knight wearing a dark lord armor with red cape and weilding two guns appeared behind him . " And now by his effect I'll put Magic Shot – Arcadia Egg to my graveyard ! Bega , breack his shield ! "

" Hehe , you're finished ! "

" What ?! "

" I evolve Bloody Shadow into Holy Gaia , King Alcadeias ! " The Knight said and a giant angel wearing a dark green armor and with a blue cape appeared behind him . " As long as King Alcadeias is in the battlezone , you cannot summon any creatures which aren't rainbow creatures ! And now King Alcadeias destroy his Bega ! "

" Grrr... that King Alcadeias won't let me summon any creatures , and if Romanoff activates Arcadia Egg , it won't destroy King Alcadeias because it's tapped ! I must find a way to get rid of King Alcadeias fast ! " Zakira said in his mind and thne started speaking . " I charge mana and end my turn ! "

" My turn , I summon Daidalos , General of Fury and Demonic Holy Spirit Auzesu ! King Alcadeias double breack his shields ! "

Zakira took cover as the giant angel fired a big blue lazor over him breacking 2 of his shields . Those shields turned into cards and went to his hand . He stared angry at them because they weren't shield triggers . Zakira started his turn and said :

" My turn , I charge mana and end ! "

" Haha , now tough anymore , right Zakira ? " The Knight asked with a superior voice . " I summon Gajirabute , Vile Centurion which will throw one of your shields to the graveyard ! "

The shield was Terror Pit and Zakira got angrier than ever . The Knight was really winning against this tough enemy !

" Now Auzesu double breack his shields ! " The Knight said and the giant creature which looked like a robotic mix between an angel and a demon slashed two of Zakira's shields . " Shield trigger activate ! " Zakira said smiling . " I cast Magic Shot – Arcadia Egg to destroy King Alcadeias ! "

" Darn , I should've attacked with King Alcadeias first ! " The Knight said .

Then a giant dark egg appeared behind Zakira and fired a lazor over The Knight's King Alcadeias destroying it .

" And now I'll summon Neo Gryphis , Mystic Light Emperor for free ! " Zakira said smiling and a giant angel wearing a dark pink dark lord armor appeared behind him . " Also shield trigger , Terror Pit , destroy Daidalos ! "

" Oh crap ... " The Knight replied sweating as his giant bat demon got destroyed by lots of giant demonic hands . " Uh oh , I think I'm in trouble ! "

" You're in big trouble , pal ! I evolve Neo Gryphis into KING BALCRY , DEMONIC EYE LORD !!!! "

Then Neo Gryphis got covered by a red aura and turned into a giant knight wearing a red armor and weilding a green lazor sword . Zakira made a big evil laugh and then said :

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! LET'S SEE YOU DEFEAT THIS , KNIGHT ! KING BALCRY ATTACK ! And by his effect I'll revive my other Neo Gryphis ! Now DOUBLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS , BALCRY !!!! "

The Knight took cover as King Balcry slashed two of his shields with his sword . The shields turned into two shining cards which The Knight took into his hands and said :

" Shield trigger activate , I cast Super Spark to tap all your creatures ! "

" What the ... " Zakira said shocked as a giant bright light tapped all his creatures preventing them from attacking this turn . " Impossible ! "

" Also shield trigger Terror Pit , destroy Romanoff the 1st ! " The Knight said and two demonic hands grabbed Romanoff and smashed him into pieces . " You were a tough opponent , Zakira , but it's time to put an end to this ! I evolve Demonic Holy Spirit Auzesu into DORBALLOM , LORD OF DEMONS !!!!!!! "

Then Auzesu cracked up and an extremely bright purple light came out of the creature . The light made Zakira cover his eyes for a few seconds and when the blue man opened them he saw that a gate opened beneath The Knight and the lord of all darkness , the giant red winged goat demon with 6 heads and 6 hands appeared . Dorballom stared at Zakira which got scarred and made a few steps back .

" D-Dorballom ! He's the one which brought my death when I was a normal human ... " Zakira said while sweating really hard . " N-no , this time I won't let the f*cking goat defeat me again ! Did you hear me , Dorballom ? I SHALL SLAY YOU ! AND SOON I'LL GET THE REAL DORBALLOM CARD FROM KOKUJO AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD !!!!!!!! "

" Dream on , Zakira ! My warrior , The Knight , is too powerful to be defeated by a loser like you ! Go forth , my Knight , show him who's the best ! " Dorballom ordered .

" As you wish , master Dorballom ! " The Knight said . " I , The Knight , will bring peace to this world once again and then destroy the world ! Ike , lord Dorballom , breack his final shields ! Go and be like the wind ! "

Dorballom gave Zakira a really scarry roar and then created a lazor ball with two of his hands and casted it over Zakira's final shields breacking them into pieces and burning Zakira's red uniform . As the things calmed up , Zakira looked at himself and got angry . He whiped the ash off his blue skin and turned to The Knight saying with a serious voice :

" Dorballom and The Knight , I've had enough of both of you ! "

" So what ? You'll never see us again pretty soon , for we shall send you back to hell ! " The Knight said .

" Back to hell , eh ? We'll see about that ! Mana Galaxy Vortex , I summon Supernova DEATH DRAGERION !!! "

Then a giant dragon like creature with dark blue wings , lots of hands and a long head appeared behind Zakira and roared as hard as it could . The Knight made a few steps back as Dorballom gave Death Dragerion an angry stare and said :

" Death Dragerion , haven't seen you in a long time ! "

" Same here , Dorballom ! " Death Dragerion replied with a voice which could make a flower fall . " Soon you and your Knight will know what the taste of defeat is ! "

" King Balcry breack his final shields ! " Zakira ordered and King Balcry slashed The Knight's last shields with his sword .

The Knight waited for his shields to turn into cards and as it happened he stared at them shocked for they weren't any shield triggers . It was over , Zakira won !

" Hahaha , say your prayers , Knight ! " Zakira said with a cold voice and turned to Dorballom . " Now watch how I get rid of your Knight , Dorballom ! "

" You're gonna pay for this , Zakira , I swear ! " Dorballom replied with an angry voice .

Meanwhile Tsugumi got out of the forest and reached Zakira's castle . She was tired and the wound made in her left foot by Demon Kokujo was hurting her like hell . The blonde girl didn't care , for she needed an answer . She entered Zakira's castle and walked slowly on the corridors looking lost . After a few minutes of walking , she heared Zakira's voice saying :

" Death Dragerion TOTOMEDA !!! "

Then she heared an extremely loud explosion which shook her body and made her fall on the floor . Tsugumi slowly got up and walked towards the place from where the explosion came .

Meanwhile at The Knight's and Zakira's duel . Death Dragerion fired a lazor which was so powerful that it cracked The Knight's armor into pieces and made his soul dissapear in to the other world . Dorballom gave Zakira and angry stare and dissapeared . And so the duel was over . Zakira packed his cards and walked away . While he was walking , Zakira saw one of The Knight's King Alcadeias cards and crashed it with his foot while laughing quietly .

The dueling place remained destered . There were only a large hole in the floor and The Knight's remaining cards which were either burned , either torned . Only one card was unharmed and that was the Dorballom card with silver corners . Tsugumi arrived and saw the scene . The blonde girl wondered who did Zakira defeat in a duel and sat down to look at the cards . She then found The Knight's Dorballom card and took it in her hands . Tsugumi stared at it wondering what card was that , for there were only 2 Dorballom cards in the whole world : a normal one with black corners which belonged to Kokujo and a card with silver corners which belonged to The Knight .

" Dorballom , Lord of Demons ... " Tsugumi said while reading the creature's effect . " Evolution : Put on one of your Demon Commands . When you put this creature into the battlezone , destroy all creatures except darkness creatures . Afterwards , both players put all cards in their mana zone into the graveyard except darkness cards . Triple Breacker . "

The girl was amazed of the creature's effect and it also had 13000 power ! She was wonering why this creature seemed so strange . As Tsugumi was looking at the Dorballom card , the silver card shined with a purple light and caught her in a trance . She then saw the real Dorballom in front of her eyes as a vision and the giant goat demon said :

" Who are you , blonde girl ? "

" M-my name is Tsugumi ... " the girl answered with a scarred voice .

" What is your story , girl ? Tell me evreything ! " Dorballom said and entered her memory finding out evreything about her . " I see , so you are an orphan and lived your life in a country side house . You loved a boy called Subaru and spent a year with him . Then you were caught by Zakira and sacrificed to recreate the Proof of Duelmaster . Later he brought you back to life and you helped him in his quest just so you could get you revenge on Subaru because he wasn't able to protect you . And now when Subaru finally got killed , you seem responsible for his death and want to know why were you angry on him ? "

" Y-yes , I thought I wanted him to suffer the way I did and die , but now I feel like I don't want this anymore . Somehow , I still love him ... " Tsugumi said with tears falling from her eyes .

" This Subaru is a darkness user , right ? I'll need someone to use the Dorballom silver card once more and I think that I'll choose Subaru for this ! Tsugumi , take me to him and I'll bring him back to life ! "

" Yes , Dorballom , I'll do so ! "

" But first , Tsugumi , tell me , do you give up your hate against Subaru and your Zakira worshipping ? "

" Yes , I give up both my hate against Subaru and my Zakira worshipping ! " the girl answered .

" Then arise once again , fallen soul ! " Dorballom said .

Tsugumi got filled by lots of dark energy from the Dorballom card and so her body was alive again and the shard of the Proof fell out from it . As the shard reached the floor , a Bloody Squito caught it and flew with it towards Zakira . Tsugumi then got up and felt like reborn . The blonde girl had no time to waste , she ran as fast as she could out of Zakira's castle with the Dorballom card .


	67. Zakira rises ! Part 7 : Rezo's apogeum

The sky above Zakira's castle was covered by dark clouds from which shiny lightnings and loud thunders were coming out . A storm was about to start and this was the clock alarm which announced White and Rezo that there were only a few hours left until midnight came . White stopped walking towards Zakira's throne chamber and turned back to reach Toto's pyramid for he knew that Zakira's power was growing by each second which was passing and each item he was getting . Rezo on the other hand kept walking towards Zakira's throne chamber because the anti-magic barrier hasn't appeared yet and he could surprise Zakira by using a spell of his .

Meanwhile inside the throne chamber there was only Yu guarding the uncomplete Proof of Duelmaster and the two chosen cards .

" I wonder what's taking brother so long to come ... " she said .

The girl was sitting there all bored doing nothing and then she saw a red Bloody Squito enter the room and fly towards the Proof . Yu walked towards the insect and saw that it was holding a shard of the Proof in its feet . She took the shard from the insect which flew away and then she stared at the Proof .

" Should I ? " she asked herself and then she slowly attached the shard on the Proof of Duelmaster . " I can't believe it , I actually put a shard on the Proof ! I contributed to the completing of the Proof of Duelmaster ! " Yu exclaimed and jumped in the air looking all happy .

" DRAGON SLAVE !!! " a voice yelled behind the doors of the chamber .

Suddenly a huge fire attack destroyed the doors and half of the room . The room was full with ashes and small fires , looking almost like a war damaged pallace room . The only things which weren't damaged at all were the Proof , the two chosen cards and Zakira's throne . Yu was lying unconcious on the stairs of Zakira's throne and with her dress full of ashes .

Just then a strange figure appeared by the entrance . This person was wearing red clothes , had a red staff , purple hair and his eyes closed . It was none other than Rezo , the Red Priest ! And without any doubt , he was the one which casted the Dragon Slave and destroyed half of the room . The Red Priest walked forward and turned his head arround .

" Hmph , there's no scent of Zakira anywhere . Darn , the bastard wasn't in the room when I casted the spell ! " Rezo said but then he felt something and turned his head to Yu smiling . " Hehehe , well well if it ain't Zakira's little sister ! Oh well , I think that a slow mental torture wouldn't hurt . I'll first make Zakira suffer for the loss of his sister and also the loss of the Proof and afterwards I'll kill him ! "

Rezo then walked towards the Proof of Duelmaster and as he reached it he took out from his pockets the shard which belonged to him . The shard wasn't shining blue anymore like the Proof did and was full of black marks . This was because Rezo used the shard in his experiments to make his black magic more powerful and therefore the shard wasn't pure anymore . If Rezo would've attached it to the Proof , then the Proof would've destroyed it , because it was pure and the shard wasn't . And if even a shard would've been destroyed then the Proof of Duelmaster would never be completed and so evreyone's struggle would've been in vain . Rezo knew this very well and so he made the shard flow in the air and inchanted some words in a very old language forgotten by all nations . Suddenly the black marks from the shard started to dissapear meaning that Rezo was enchanting a purification spell . As the shard was pure once again it started to shine lighted blue . Rezo took it back in his hand and walked to the Proof saying :

" At last , after all this waiting , I finally did it ! "

Rezo then attached the shard to the Proof and painted some strange cirlces and triangles on his eyes . Afterwards he put his hands on the Proof and made the gem shine powerful . Rezo then said another incantation in the same language as before but this time he was chanting it with a powerful voice almost yelling . Then the uncompleted Proof started throwing lightnings evreywhere and it seemed like Rezo couldn't control the spell . But the contrary was prooven as the circles and triangles he had painted on his eyes started shining and the lightnings which were coming from the Proof stroke them . Rezo then screamed extremely loud for he was feeling an unimaginable pain ! This process lasted a few minutes and when the lightnings dissapeared , so did the circles and triangles from his eyes . Rezo then slowly rised his head up looking confused . He had a strange new feeling which he couldn't identify . His brain was receiving a strange image which was a bright one and full with colors . Rezo then realised that his eyes were opening and that he was looking at his bare hands . His eyes fully opened and he felt the air go against them . He couldn't believe it and ran to a mirror where he saw his face for the first time with his left eye being blue and his right eye being yellow . Rezo then got the biggest smile he ever had on his face and yelled :

" HAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! AT LAAAST , I DID IT ! I CAN SEE ! I CAN SEE ! I CAN SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!! "

This clearly was the happiest moment from Rezo's life . After 300 years of studying magic and fighting at last the Red Priest managed to cure his eyes . Rezo was enjoying evrey moment , looking towards evreything to explore the new world like a newborn . But sadly all he could see were walls full of ash , Zakira's throne with Yu lying on its stairs and the uncomplete Proof of Duelmaster along with the two chosen cards . Rezo then took the Proof in his hands and stared at it grinning .

" At last , I've finally gained sight and besides this , the Proof of Duelmaster is finally in my hands ! "

He then heared someone clapping and turned his back . From the darkness a strange figure wearing a red uniform and white pants appeared . It was none other than Zakira ! The blue skinned man walked towards Rezo saying :

" Congratulations , Rezo , you finally got the thing you wanted ! Now how about you give me the Proof of Duelmaster back and run away while you still can ? "

" Hah , in your dreams , Zakira ! Now that I have the Proof of Duelmaster in my hands I am invincible ! " Rezo answered and attached the uncomplete Proof to his staff . " And now time to show you my power ! "

Rezo then charged all his magic energy in his staff and combined it with the Proof's power . The Red Priest got a big grin on his face which made Zakira make a few steps back looking scarred .

" Say your prayers , Zakira ! GIGA DRAGON SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE !!!!!! "

Rezo then fired the Dragon Slave from his staff , but this time it was different . It was a mixture between a Dragon Slave and a Giga Slave and it was powered by Rezo's entire black magic power and the uncomplete Proof of Duelmaster's power . The beam was so big and powerful that Zakira didn't even have time to react for he was caught in it .

Meanwhile at the city which was destroyed by Zakira's monsters . After hours of playing songs Lordi finally managed to destroy all of Zakira's army . They then ran to find Kokujo and his team .

Subaru's body was lying on the ground in a lake of blood and above him stood Demon Kokujo which was ready to eat it . As Demon Kokujo raised his scythe he heared a voice yelling :

" STOP !! "

" Huh ? " Demon Kokujo asked and turned his head to find Malice and Jamira . " You again ! Why do you keep standing in my way , girl ? "

" Kokujo , please don't be Demon Kokujo now , turn back to your normal self , please ! " Malice said and walked to him . " The world needs you as a human not as a demon !! "

" Shut up and don't come closer , or else ! " Demon Kokujo replied and pointed his scythe towards the girl . " One more step and you'll be like the brat which is lying on the ground ! "

Malice and Jamira then looked behind Demon Kokujo and saw Subaru's body . His uniform was full of blood , his hair was all messy and his eyes were closed . The body didn't make a single move meaning that the boy was actually dead .

" You killed him ... " Jamira said shocked .

" And you'll be next if you keep standing in my way so back off ! " Demon Kokujo said and was about to attack them when Malice ran to him and threw herself in his arms .

Demon Kokujo was more than shocked of what the girl did . She had the courage to throw herself in his arms and to hug him powerful like no one ever did . He suddenly felt something warm in his heart , something a monter like him never felt . Demon Kokujo tried to oppose that and to cut Malice with the scythe , but the girl then said to him :

" Come back to me , Kokujo ! I love you as a human ! "

" As a human ?! " Demon Kokujo asked shocked and his red eyes turned big . " He's terrible both as a human and demon , at least me , his demon counterpart , am more powerful and more fearsome ! "

" I don't care , the Kokujo I love is the human one which has human feelings and cares even a little bit for the others , please , Demon Kokujo , leave him be and stop Zakira ! "

" NEVER !!! I SHALL BE THE ONE TAKING ZAKIRA DOWN EITHER IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT !!!! "

" Malice , run as fast as you can , he'll kill you !! " Jamira yelled but no use .

The girl didn't listen , she just stared at Demon Kokujo which was struggling trying to get freed from her hug and go back to his rampage full of hate an anger . Malice felt so much mercy for both Kokujo and Demon Kokujo and in the next moment she kissed Demon Kokujo on the mouth . The skies got cleared and the full moon shined above them like in the nights they had when Malice was the priestess of the temple . They were like the beauty and the beast hugging together in a romantic night . Demon Kokujo felt that warm thing inside his heart once again and he realised that this feeling was called love . Someone was caring for him for the first time . Obviously a demon can't stand such feelings and so he turned back into normal Kokujo .

" Malice ... " Kokujo said with the tender voice he once lost when Zakira killed them .

" Kokujo , the time has come , go and free us from the curse of Zakira ! " Malice replied and let go of him .

" Yes , I promise I'll kill that bastard to avenge you and then you'll have a normal body back ! " Kokujo said with a heroic voice and then he noticed that Jamira was also arround and he saw evreything . " Wait a minute ! FOR HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE , YOU PERVY SNAKE !!! "

" Hehehe , I haven't seen anything , I swear ! " Jamira replied and then he tripped and fell on his back as Kokujo approached him to beat the crap outta him . " N-no ! Not the face ! Not the face ! "

Just then Lordi appeared outta nowhere running and they finally found them . Malice explained evreything which happened while Jamira was recovering from the shock he got . Kokujo on the other hand was staring at Subaru's dead body and was blaming himself for the boy's death , even though Demon Kokujo was the one which caused it . Jamira then told them that Zakira kidnapped Mimi and took her to his castle . Kokujo then realised that it was she was just bait for them to come and get caught in Zakira's trap . But before he could even start thinking of a plan , they all saw a girl running fast towards them . The girl had blonde hair and blue eyes and she was wearing a red dress and a white shirt .

" Who's that ? " Malice asked .

" Tsh , it's Subaru's girlfriend which wanted him dead , Tsugumi . She must've been sent by Zakira to finish us off . " Kokujo replied and took out his glowing deck .

Tsugumi saw that they were challenging her and they didn't knew that she was now on the good side so she stopped from running and raised her hands in the air saying :

" I'm not on Zakira's side anymore ! Please , you have to believe me ! I haven't come here to fight ! "

" Should we trust her , Kokujo ? " Jamira whispered .

" Tsh , I say we trust her , if she tries anything suspicious , Mr . Lordi will take care of her for good ! " Kokujo whispered back and turned to the girl saying . " Fine , then what do you want ? "

" I've come here to save my love , Subaru , with the power of Dorballom ! " Tsugumi said and showed the silver card .

" What the ... that's the same card Oga used against me back then in London ! " Kokujo exclaimed . " Where did you get it ? "

The girl didn't answer , because she was in a hurry . She ran to Subaru's dead body and put the card on the boy's chest . The Dorballom card then shined purple and floated above the boys body . Kokujo and Tsugumi could see the great Dorballom appearing as a vision and looking towards the dead boy . The giant goat demon lifted two of his golden tentacles down to Subaru's chest which shined with a white light and then the demon dissapeared . Malice , Jamira and Mr . Lordi were wondering what was going on since they haven't seen Dorballom . After a few minutes the card stopped glowing and fell back on Subaru's chest . Nothing happened... It seemed as if Dorballom didn't keep his promise . At first Kokujo thought that Tsugumi was lying all this time and was ready for her to attack them , but the girl didn't have such intentions . Shiny tears were falling from her eyes and a big pain was in her heart . She ran to Subaru's dead body and cried on it , her tears falling on his wounds caused by Demon Kokujo . Just then they all heared a strange voice in the air saying :

" Your love is the one which brought him back , I just saved his body ! "

" W-what ? " Tsugumi asked and lifed her head up with her tears still falling from her eyes .

" Heh , he's right ! " Kokujo replied smiling with a smile which you couldn't realise if it was a happy or an evil one .

Suddenly Subaru moved his hands slowly and opened his eyes . Tsugumi was more than happy when she saw that her lover was alive once again ! Subaru also was happy of seeing that his dear Tsugumi was alive and that they two were united . But they were so happy that they didn't even know what to say to eachother . Then Subaru was the one to speak :

" Um.....hi ? "

" Hi ... " Tsugumi answered looking a bit shy .

" Oh please , burst and tears and hug eachother while saying how much you love yourselves faster ! " Kokujo said to them with a bored voice . " I have a world to save so please hurry up with the soap opera ! "

Subaru and Tsugumi both turned their heads to Kokujo and sweated a bit . Even though Kokujo was a bit rude , he was right , there were only a few hours left until the midnight was about to come and they had no time to lose . And so Kokujo's team mobilised once again and leaded by Tsugumi's memory and Jamira's magic unitard they headed towards Zakira's castle .

Meanwhile at the castle . Rezo finished his Giga Dragon Slave attack and as the blast was over he saw only smoke in front of his eyes . He made the smoke dissapear using his scepter and in the next moment he saw a red barrier appear in front of him and then sorround the whole castle . It was the anti-magic barrier and this only meant one thing . Zakira survived the attack ! Rezo stared angry towards the part where he did the Giga Dragon Slave and saw Zakira approaching . All his clothes were burned , half of his body was destroyed and the other half was full of burns and darkness along with monsters were coming out of it . Zakira had one of the angriest facial expression he ever had so far and walked to Rezo slowly as the Red Priest laughed a bit and then said :

" You still don't give up , right , Zakira ? "

" Now you really made me angry , Rezo ! " Zakira replied and all the monsters in the castle appeared at his command and started entering his body regenerating it . " Did you fool really think that a stupid magic attack like that can defeat me ? Seriosuly , with or without the Proof of Duelmaster I'm still a powerful man ! "

" Is that so ? Then why do you depend on those monsters all the time , oh almighty Zakira ? "

" Heh , and why shouldn't I ? Anyway it's payback time , Rezo ! " Zakira said and took out his glowing deck . " I challenge you to a duel ! "

" A rematch , huh ? This time you'll pay for evreything , Zakira ! " Rezo replied and took out his glowing deck . " I accept your challenge ! "

" SHIELDS UP !!! " both yelled .

And so the duel between the legendary Red Priest and the great Fua Zakira started . They both raised their shields and drawed their cards . Rezo was enjoying this , especially that he could finally see how his cards looked in colors for when he was blind , the spell he casted on himself was showing black and white images to his brain . And so after charging their mana in their first turns , Rezo started his second turn saying :

" I summon Bloody Squito ! "

" I summon Murmur , Apostle of Formation ! " Zakira said .

" I summon Gigappi Ponto ! "

" I cast Magic Shot – Glory Gate and reveal the top 3 cards from my deck ! ( the cards were : Yurius Spirit of Thunder , Bloody Shadow Mystic Light Death Knight and Demonic Holy Spirit Auzesu ) I'll take Bloody Shadow to my hand and the other two will go to the bottom of my deck and now Gravity Zero , I summon Bloody Shadow since I casted a spell this turn ! Heh , Bloody Shadow is a 4500 powered blocker and Murmur gives it 3000 more power ! Lets see you take care of this , Rezo ! "

" Heh , it will be a pleasure ! I summon Propeller Mutant and then cast Critical Blade to destroy Bloody Shadow ! "

" What the ... " Zakira said shocked .

" Hehe , Gigappi Ponto breack his shield ! " Rezo oredered and the dark red bird filled with lots of eyes flew trough one of Zakira's shields breacking it .

" Tsh , your silly rush won't stop me , I've had to deal with another rush duelist and he couldn't resist my blockers ! I summon Gregorias , Mystic Light Death Saint and return Bloody Shadow to my hand from the graveyard ! "

" I summon Cocco Lupia and Necrodragon Giland ! Heh , I have an army of creatures while you have just two blockers ! Next turn you're finished , Zakira ! "

" Like hell I am ! I summon two Bloody Shadows ! Heh , I now have 4 blockers while you have 4 attackers ! Lets see you find a way to keep breacking my shields , Rezo ! "

" Hm... I think I will ! I summon not one but two Dark Lupias ! Now if you destroy any of my dragons then Dark Lupia's effect will destroy one of your creatures ! Heh , I end for now ! "

" Tsh , I won't even need to destroy any of your pathetic dragons , Rezo ! I have almsot evreything I need to finish you off ! " Zakira said and drew his next card . " Heh , I summon Bega , Decaying Vizier which will give me a shield and you'll discard a card from your hand ! "

" Heh ... " Rezo smiled as he discarded Necrodragon Belzarogue . " And now my turn I summon Necrodragon Giland and Heavy Kerberos , Divine Dark Dragon ! "

" What the ... Heavy Kerberos's effect lets you draw 2 cards evreytime a dragon is destroyed ! "

" Exactly ! Lets see if you have the courage to block any of my dragons now , Zakira ! Necrodragon Giland double breack his shields ! " Rezo ordered and the giant black dragon roared and flew through two of Zakira's shields breacking them .

" Tsh , my turn ! " Zakira replied angry because he didn't get any shield trigger . " I summon Romanoff the 1st , Lord of the Demonic Eye ! "

" Haha , Romanoff won't help you that much , Zakira ! "

" Waddaya mean , old witch ? "

" I'm a PRIEST , you dolt ! And here's what I meant ! I summon Magical Dragon Babelginus ! Then I'll destroy Babelginus to revive Necrodragon Belzarogue and Dark Lupia's effect will destroy your Romanoff and Bega and also Heavy Kerberos will let me draw 2 cards ! And now ike , Necrodragon Giland , double breack his shields ! "

Zakira didn't want to block because he knew that he'll suffer if he destroies any of Rezo's dragons . This time the shields were shield triggers and he took them into his hand saying :

" Shield trigger activate ! I cast Terror Pit and Magic Shot – Arcadia Egg to destroy both your Dark Lupias and also summon Neo Gryphis , Mystic Light Emperor ! "

" Propeller Mutant breack his shield ! "

" Block it , Murmur ! "

" Heh , and now you'll discard a card from your hand ! " Rezo said smiling as Zakira discarded King Balcry , Demonic Eye Lord .

" And now my turn ! " Zakira said grinning . " I summon Diamond Glorious , Light Divine Dragon ! Diamond Glorious's ability makes all my creatures able to attack you this turn ! "

" WHAT THE .... " Rezo yelled shocked .

" Say good bye ! " Zakira replied . " Bloody Shadow suicide Necrodragon Giland ! "

" Tsh , Heavy Kerberos will let me draw 2 cards ! "

" Diamond Glorious double breack his shields ! "

" Block it , Bloody Squito ! "

" Ike , Neo Gryphis , double breack his shields ! "

" Gaaaah ! " Rezo yelled as the giant angel fired a big lazor breacking two of his shields .

" Murmur breack his shield ! Gregorias breack his shield ! Bloody Shadow breack his final shield ! "

" Shit ! " Rezo said as all of his shields got broken . " Shield trigger I cast Terror Pit to destroy Neo Gryphis ! "

" Hehe , now that Neo Gryphis got destroyed I'll cast a spell from my hand for no cost and I cast Magic Shot – Arcadia Egg to destroy Heavy Kerberos and summon another Neo Gryphis from my hand ! " Zakira replied grinning as Neo Gryphis appeared behind him . " Hehe , your turn , great Red Priest ! "

" Grr , he destroyed most of my creatures , I only have Cocco Lupia , Gigappi Ponto and Belzarogue left ! " Rezo said in his mind and then as he drew his next card he smiled and said to Zakira . " Say your prayers , Zakira ! "

" What are you babbling about , Rezo ? "

" Mana Vortex , I summon Sky Garuda , Super Divine Dragon !!! "

Then a giant black dragon with enormous bat wings appeared behind Rezo and roared extremely loud towards Zakira . Now Rezo had in the battlezone his most powerful dragons AKA Sky Garuda which had a power of 12000 and Belzarogue which had a power of 14000 !

" You're finished , Zakira ! " Rezo said smiling and started yelling . " NECRODRAGON BELZAROGUE BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELD !!!! "

The giant grey dragon with lots of heads made a scarry loud roar as well and attack Zakira's last shield with its giant staff .

" Block it , Neo Gryphis ! " Zakira said sweating . " And now that Neo Gryphis got destroyed I'll cast Magic Shot – Romanoff Strike to destroy Cocco Lupia ! "

" SKY GARUDA BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELD NOW !!!! " Rezo yelled and the giant dragon spitted lots of fire towards Zakira breacking his final shield .

Zakira stood there scarred and waiting for his death to come when his final shield turned into a shining card which appeared in front of him . Zakira opened his eyes and stared at the card . The blue man started laughing like hell :

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! Shield trigger , TERROR PIT !!! DESTROY GIGAPPI PONTO NOW !!!! "

" Oh no ! " Rezo said shocked as his bird got smashed by two giant demonic hands .

" I'll show you what it takes a REAL dragon user to do ! " Zakira said and showed a glowing card . " Mana Galaxy Vortex , I summon Supernova DEATH DRAGERION !! "

Then a giant dragon like creature with dark blue wings , lots of hands and a long head appeared behind Zakira and roared . Rezo's Necrodragon Belzarogue and Sky Garuda , Super Divine Dragon also roared towards the giant creature and looked at it with menacing sights . But that didn't matter anymore , for Zakira had won the duel !

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! This is your end , Red Priest ! You should've surrendered the Proof to me and run from the castle while you still could , now it's too late ! "

" Grr ... to think that after all these years of research and fight when I , Rezo , finally got back my sight , I'm gonna die in a duel after not even half a day of seeing ! "

" Yeah , pretty much sucks for you ! " Zakira replied and showed his toungue .

" I shall not die without leaving my mark on you forever , Zakira ! " Rezo replied and made some strange symbols in the air with his hands and afterwards he casted a beam on Zakira's hands . " From now on you shall never be able to touch the Arcadias Knights cards ever again ! "

" What the ... You've got to be kidding me ! "

" See for yourself ! "

Zakira then tried to put his hand on his Diamond Glorious , Light Divine Dragon card but it got electrocuted . He then tried to put his hands on Gregorias , Bloody Shadow and Murmur but it was useless . Both his hands got electrocuted . Zakira made a deep grr and then he screamed as loud as he could .

" ! UNFORGIVABLE , THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE !!!! "

" Heh , now we're even , Zakira ! " Rezo laughed a bit .

" YOU F**KING BASTARD.... DEATH DRAGERION KILL THAT REZO , THE RED PRIEST FOR GOOD , DO IT NOW !!!!!!!!! "

Since Death Dragerion wasn't a card from the Arcadias Knights deck Zakira could touch it and so he was able to do the final attack . Death Dragerion roared and fired probably the most powerful lazor it ever did over Rezo and the Red Priest flew in the air burning hard . The Red Priest kept his eyes open for he never wanted to close them again . All he could see was fire but then he got the image of Xellos in his mind and said :

" Heh , it seems that I'm soon gonna join ya , old bastard ! My time has finally come ! "

Rezo then dissapeared out of Zakira's sight as Death Dragerion's lazor stopped . Zakira was still angry because he couldn't touch any of the Arcadias Knights cards anymore . This meant that 78 % of the cards from his deck were totally useless ! Zakira took the cards which he could still touch from his deck and put them in his pockets . Afterwards the blue skinned man walked towards Rezo's table where was his staff . He took the uncomplete Proof of Duelmaster out of it and stared at it noticing that it had two more shards attached . That meant two things : one was attached by Rezo and the other was the one he used to revive Tsugumi meaning that the girl should be dead . Zakira didn't care about the details anymore and put the Proof in his pockets . Afterwards he walked to the throne stairs where Yu was lying unconcious . The blue man took his sister in his hands and woke up saying :

" Yu , wake up , you're not hurt ! "

" W-what happened , brother ? " the girl asked .

" It was Rezo , the Red Priest . But don't worry , he won't be staning in our way anymore ! " Zakira replied and lifted Yu down .

Suddenly Zakira senced something . It was the wind blowing through his hair announcing him that he had more intruders . Zakira walked to the center of the room and made the Proof float in the air with the two chosen cards above it once again . Afterwards the blue man sat on his throne and said to Yu :

" Our guests have arrived ! Please go and greet them as they deserve ! "

" As you wish , brother ! " Yu said and took out her book .

The girl opened it and started reading it while walking away . Zakira made a little evil laugh and started couting his achievements : he killed Xellos , Shori Kirifuda , Benny Haha , The Knight and Rezo , the Red Priest , also he also had only two more chosen cards and three more shards to find and besides all this he had Mimi Tasogae as hostage and bait for his enemies to come . Midnight was approaching fast and with it the moment of his grand victory .

But even so , Zakira still had opponents to face and for that he needed to build a new deck so he took out his old Heavy Death Metal deck and of course the other cards he had . Zakira then started working on a new deck which had to be the most powerful deck he had ever concieved !

Outside the castle a boy with white hair , orange monocle and a book appeared in front of the entrance and said :

" Zakira , finally I get the chance to meet you ! I'll show you the power knowledge and how much you depend on luck , you bastard ! "

In the forest we find Kokujo's group runing guided by both Tsugumi and Jamira . It was 9 PM which meant that midnight was in about three hours . They had no time to waste , each second was priceless . Kokujo was thinking at what he'll do if he'll face Zakira again and was thinking to change his strategy for it didn't work last time and this time evreything was depending on this final duel !


	68. Zakira rises ! Part 8 : Yu and Oga

The misteryous boy with white hair , orangle monocle and a book was walking through the corridors of Zakira's castle . He was wondering why didn't any of Zakira's monsters attack him so far but then he found himself in front of an army of ghost duelists . The boy grinned as they all challenged him to duels and obviously accepted the challenges .

Meanwhile outside the castle we find Toto's pyramid parked all safe and sound . White entered it and to his surprisee found Toto crying at soap operas while listening to Derdian's power ballad Why .

" WHY DID MELISSA'S BOYFRIEND DIE ?! " Toto cried and started singing the song while putting blue lights to make it seem like a real live power ballad . " WHY ?! WHY MY LIFE HAS BEEN SO UNFAAAAAIR ? I WOULD HAVE LOVED TO DIE , RATHER THAN STAY HERE WITHOUT YOOOOOOU ! WHY ?! DEATH HAS FOUND YOU ALONG THE WAY ? WAITING FOR THE END OF TIME I WILL NEVER STOP LOVING YOOOOOOOU !!! "

Toto then bursted into lots of tears and cried harder than anyone could imagine . White sweated like walking to the clown and tried to talk to him .

" Er , Toto , I'm here ! "

" WHYYYY ?! WHY DID THEY HAVE TO KILL MELISSA'S BOYFRIEND ? THEY WERE HAVING SUCH A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP !!! " Toto yelled and cried more while also blowing his nose in a hanky .

" Toto , please stop acting like a geeky retard and lets get down to buisness ! " White said but with no use , Toto was crying even worser .

" WHY ARE SCRIPTS IN SOAP OPERAS SO UNFAIR ? WHY CAN'T AT LEAST A COUPLE SURVIVE ? WHYYYYYYYYYYY ?! " Toto cried so hard that it seemed like a scream .

White got really angry that his veins poped . The blonde boy walked to the kitchen and then returned to the clown which was still crying .

" WAKE UP , YOU SOAP OPERA IDIOT !!! " White yelled and casted a glass of water on Toto's face .

Toto then whiped off the cold water from his face and was like a guy which just woke up from a dream . The clown stared at White with dumb eyes and said :

" W-White-sama , why are you so angry ? "

" You really need to find something better at TV , Toto ! " White replied . " And now lets get down to buisness , I need you to use your droids and kill all of Zakira's ghost duelists cos from what I've seen all his monsters have been absorbed into his body . "

" CAAACACACACACACA ! As you wish , White-sama , all of Zakira's ghost duelists will be dead before they even know it ! " Toto said and pressed a button on his computer .

In the next moment thousands of droids got out and entered Zakira's castle on a hunt of ghosts . They had flaslights and were hunting even in the darkest corners of the castle . Each gohst duelist they found was eradicated immediately .

Meanwhile at Oga's duels against the other ghost duelists .

" And now I cross Bega , Decaying Vizier with Mega Innocent Sword ! Mega Innocent Sword makes the crossed creature be able to evolve in whatever creature I want , so I evolve Bega into Fighter Dual Fang ! " Oga said and a giant beast like creature with four horns , sharp teeth and two giant swords appeared behind him and roared . " Ike , Dual Fang , breack his final shields ! Propeller Mutant totomeda ! "

The ghost duelist got killed by Propeller Mutant but then another one challenged Oga . And so after a few turns .

" I summon Gajirabute , Vile Centurion and throw one of your shields to the graveyard ! " Oga said and the shield Gajirabute destroyed was a Hell Scrapper . " And now I cross Master Weapon – All Yes to Tekorax ! Ike , Tekorax , breack his final shield and make him discard his last card from his hand ! And now Super Trash Train , Fuuma Devil totomeda ! "

The other ghost duelist got killed by Trash Train and so they continued for half an hour when Oga was facing his final opponent .

" I cast Transmogrify to destroy Aqua Surfer and replace him with the next creature from my deck ! Excellent , I summon Olzekia , General of Decapitation which will destroy your last blockers and I'll destroy Olzekia ! Gal Volf , Dark Wolfblade breack his final shields ! And now Jenny , the Dismantling Doll totomeda ! "

The final ghost opponent got slashed by Jenny and so Oga packed his cards and wrote something in his book . Afterwards the boy continued his way through the dark corridors thinking about the moment when he'll face Zakira . He was so anxious for that moment to come that he didn't notice some footsteps which were approaching him . Suddenly the boy stopped as he felt something familiar and stared towards the end of the corridor . Oga waited a few moments and then to his surprise he saw that the one which was coming was a blue haired girl which was wearing a blue dress and reading a book . He then realized who the person was and shouted :

" Yu ! Is that you ? "

" Oga ... " the girl said with a lost voice but then the book took control over her mind . " I've come here to duel you ! If you want to get to my brother , then you have to pass through me ! "

" Yu , wait , don't you remember ? "

" Remember what ? " the girl asked while taking out her glowing deck .

" The day we spent at the library , the chat we had ... Yu , don't you remember us ? "

" Us ... " Yu said with a lost voice but then the book turned her evil once more . " Enough foolishness ! Oga , I challenge you to a duel ! "

" Tsh , if I want to free her , I must duel her ! " Oga said to himself and accepted the challenge .

" SHIELDS UP !!! " both yelled .

Meanwhile outside Kokujo's team had finally reached Zakira's castle after a long trip . They all stared at it and a spine shiver caught them all . The final battle which they've all waited anxiously for all this time was inside the dark castle and was almost like pulling them towards it .

" This is it , guys , the final destination , Zakira's castle ! " Mr . Lordi said .

But before they could do anything , they all noticed that Toto's pyramid was parked regulary on a parking place right next to the castle .

" White is here ! " Kokujo said and they all turned to the pyramid .

Then they saw White walking towards the castle along with Toto . Sencing their presence , White turned his head to them and gave them a cold stare with his blue eyes .

" White ... "

" See you inside , Kokujo ! " the boy replied and turned to the castle . " Lets go , Toto ! "

" CAAACACACACACACA right after you , White-sama ! " Toto laughed and ran after his master .

Kokujo stared at White with an angry sight as the cold wind blew through his hair . The rest of his team didn't say a word because they didn't want to bother him from his thoughts . But after a few minutes Malice broke the silence saying :

" Kokujo we should get going ! "

" Sigh , you're right , lets go ! " Kokujo replied and walked by his own towards the entrance of the castle and then turned to the others . " Aren't you guys coming ? "

" We're coming , we're coming ! " Mr . Lordi replied and they all ran to him .

Meanwhile at Oga's and Yu's duel . The duel had started and in their first turns they just charged mana . Now it was Oga's 2nd turn . The boy drew a card , charged mana and showed a card saying :

" I generate Master Weapon – All Yes ! "

" I summon Drum Treble of the Mystic Light ! " Yu said .

" I summon Bronze-Arm Tribe and gain a mana ! " Oga said and a green horse like creature with a giant fork appeared behind him .

" I summon T2 Ogapu and now Drum Treble breack his shield ! "

" I summon Pulppy Goobie which will make me arrange my next 5 cards from my deck in what order I want ! " Oga said smiling . " And now I cross Bronze-Arm Tribe with Master Weapon – All Yes which will give him 4000 more power and make him a blocker ! And now Bronze-Arm Tribe destroy Drum Treble and All Yes's effect will make you discard a card from your hand ! "

The card which Yu discarded was Magic Shot – Glory Gate but she didn't seem to be angry about it at all . The girl was different from the Yu Oga knew . She wasn't soft or innocent anymore , she was a cold girl which was posessed by the evil book made by her own brother . Oga knew that there was no way of making her think reasonable so a duel was the only hope of defeating her . Yu then started her turn by drawing a card and charging mana . Then she showed the cards she was going to play like nothing special was going on and she was dueling just 'another opponent' .

" I fortify two of my shields with Mysterious Castle – Potemkin and Rose Castle ! And now I'll use T2 Ogapu's ability and draw a card and also send Bronze-Arm Tribe back to your hand ! Your turn ! " Yu said almost like a robot .

" Tsh , please try to act more like a normal human being , Yu ! "

" W-what do you mean ? "

" Just look at yourself , you're just sitting there without any problem like a machine ! Where are your human emotions , Yu ? Where is your soul ? "

" S-soul ? " the girl asked and her hands trembled .

" Yes , even duelists which use the power of knowledge such as me have a soul and a human heart , but you ... " Oga said but then he stopped cos he felt like he was insulting the poor girl which didn't have any fault cos her brother was an evil maniac .

Yu then started crying a bit because of the word 'soul' and tried to oppose the book's power but couldn't . It was too late to just close the book and leave . She had to obey her brother even if she didn't like it anymore . Oga saw the girl's suffering and decided it was time to free her from Zakira's clutches .

" I summon Tekorax ! Tekorax's ability will let me see all your shields ! " Oga said smiling and card images apeared on each of Yu's shields . " Hehe let me tell you that you have only one shield trigger and it's also useless ! Anyway your turn ! "

" I cast Magic Shot - .... " Yu said with more crystal clear tears falling from her eyes as she was trying to not do it for that card would help her win the game . But sadly Zakira's book was too powerful for a pure heart such as hers so she couldn't oppose too long . " M-Magic Shot - .... M-M-M-Magic Sh-Sh-Shot - ... "

" She's fighting it ! " Oga said in his mind and started talking . " THAT'S IT , YU , RESIST THE BOOK'S POWER ! I KNOW YOU CAN ! A NICE AND CULT GIRL LIKE YOU HAS THE POWER ! DO IT !! BREACK ZAKIRA'S SPELL !!! "

" O-Oga ! " Yu said with a sad voice as she started to remember the day they spent at the library in London . " Forgive me , Oga ! I cast Magic Shot - ... ARCADIA EGG !!! "

" Oh no ! " Oga said shocked .

" Destroy Pulppy Goobie and now that both Glory Gate and Arcadia Egg are in the graveyard , I can summon for free Neo Gryphis , Mystic Light Emperor ! "

Suddenly a giant angel wearing a dark pink knight armor appeared behindYu . Oga was shocked of seeing the giant creature in front of him for he didn't arrange his cards with Pulppy Gobie so that he'd take care of a giant ass creature like Neo Gryphis .

Meanwhile at White and Toto . The two were walking through other dark corridors . White was thinking at the updates he brought to his deck and was hoping that it would be powerful enough to take down Zakira . Toto on the other hand was worrying for his master . He thought that White wouldn't survive if Zakira would defeat him in another duel . And so after a few minutes of walking Toto broke the silence saying :

" White-sama , shouldn't we take a small break ? "

" And what for , Toto ? " White asked and turned to the clown .

" I thought you'd like a sandwhich before the final showdown . " Toto said and took out a sandwhich from his pockets . " It was supposed to be my dinner cos now I'm eating soft things before I go to bed , but I'm giving it to you , White-sama ! "

White gave Toto a cold stare with his blue eyes but as he saw the sandwhich his mouth started to drool . The blnode boy didn't hesitate and took the sandwhich from Toto's hands and started eating it worser than a pig .

" Mmmmmmm , sandwhich ! " White said while eating .

" Same old White-sama ... " Toto said smiling and admired the blnode boy which was eating the sandwhich .

Back at Oga's duel . Neo Gryphis turned the whole situation upside down . After lots of turns Oga had just one shield left and Jenny , the Dismantling Doll crossed by both Master Weapon – All Yes and Mega Innocent Sword in the battlezone while Yu had three shields left and Neo Gryphis tapped along with King Maximilian , the Ice Fang King which was untapped in the battlezone . And now it was Oga's turn .

" My turn , I summon Bega , Decaying Vizier ! Bega will give me another shield and you'll discard a card from your hand ! ( Yu discarded Magic Shot – Arcadia Egg ) And now I cast Transmogrify which will destroy my Bega and replace it with the next creature from my deck which is ... YES ... WHICH IS HANZOU , MENACING PHANTOM ! "

" What the ... " Yu said shocked and made a few steps back .

" Hanzou's effect will make one of your creatures lose 6000 power so I shall make your Neo Gryphis lose that power ! And now Jenny destroy Neo Gryphis and you'll discard a card from your hand ! "

" Tsh , now that Neo Gryphis got destroyed I'll cast a spell for free and the spell is Magic Shot – Plus 1 ! " Yu said . " I'll put a card on one of my shields and Knight Magic , I'll put a card on another shield ! And also King Maximilian's effect lets me use the spell's effect one more time so I'll put another card on the last shield ! "

" Oh great , the chances of her getting shield triggers are bigger now ! " Oga said worried

" And now my turn , I summon Amaterasu , Founder of the Blue Wolves and cast another Magic Shot – Plus 1 from my deck ! And again put three more cards on my shields ! And also I summon Lord Silver , Thunder Mecha King ! Ike , King Maximilian , breack his shield ! "

" Perfect , now my turn ! " Oga said smiling . " I evolve Jenny , the Dismantling Doll into BALLOM , MASTER OF DEATH !!! "

" W-what , but how ? Jenny is a Death Puppet while Ballom evolves from Demon Commands ! " Yu said shocked .

" Yes , but Mega Innocent Sword lets me evolve the crossed creature into what evolution creature I want ! So , I summon Ballom , Master of Death ! "

Then a giant blue skinned goat demon with big bird wings appeared behind Oga and roared . Yu made a few steps back scarred as Ballom fired a lazor destroying all her creatures .

" It's over , Yu , I won ! "

" Oga ... " Yu said and got a happy smile on her face as she took her head out of her book . " At last , Oga , you did it ! Free me and lets get outta here ! "

" Right now , Yu ! Ballom double breack her shields ! "

Yu closed her eyes and stood there as Ballom fired a big lazor breacking her final shields . The girl felt a big relief when Ballom's giant lazor went near her face breacking her shields into pieces . The sound of those shields getting broken was making her heart happier than ever . But then she felt something , like a heart ache . The book started glowing hard and she stared at the pages with shocked eyes .

" No ! No ! Noooo , please , no ! This can't be true ! "

" What is it , Yu ? "

" Oga .... you're gonna lose this duel ! "

" WHAT ?! "

" Shield trigger , I cast Zombie Carnival and choose the race Knight ! And now I return three Knights from my graveyard to my hand ! I'll return Drum Treble , Brunhilde and Neo Gryphis ! And another shield trigger , I cast Magic Shot – Arcadia Egg ! "

" What the ... Yu , don't ! Snap out of it , Yu ! " Oga yelled but no use .

" Arcadia Egg's effect will destroy Hanzou and now I summon Neo Gryphis , Mystic Light Emperor for free ! " Yu said with tears falling from her eyes . " I'm sorry , Oga , believe me , I'm really sorry ! "

" Oh shit , I'm in deep trouble ! "

" I summon Drum Treble , of the Mystic Light and Lord Silver , Thunder Mecha King ! And now I evolve both into two Brunhilde , Ghost Knights ! " Yu said with the voice of the one which was about to cry . " Brunhilde , breack his final shield ! "

" Gaaah !!! " Oga yelled as the golden knight with butterfly wings slashed his final shield with its sword . " Shield trigger I cast Natural Snare to send Neo Gryphis to your mana zone ! Oh , crap , this is definetly not good ! "

Meanwhile outside Zakira's castle . Kokujo's team was walking towards the entrance of the castle , but after Kokujo and Malice passed through , the doors closed leaving Jamira , Subaru , Tsugumi and the Lordi band outside . OX and Kita tried to smash the doors as hard as they could but no use , they were as hard as the whole Lordi discography . Kokujo and Malice saw that there was no way of turning back and walked by themsleves through the dark corridors of Zakira's castle .

Back at Oga's and Yu's duel . The two stared in eachother's eyes looking lost . Oga was shocked that he wasn't able to defeat Yu while Yu was sad beause the book was keep her chained in her brother's evil clutches . The girl then broke the silence speaking with a sad voice :

" Oga , forgive me ! Back then I thought that I've found the one which really cared for me , the one which was made for me . You were so kind , generous and knew so many cool stuff about books . But it seems that God just didn't want our love to exist in this world ! "

" Yu ... "

" Oga ... Good bye forever ! " Yu said and put her hand on her Brunhilde , Ghost Knight card forced by the book . " Brunhilde , Ghost Knight .... totomeda ! "

Brunhilde flew towards Oga and slashed him with its sword . The boy flew in the air all hurt and dropped his book on the ground . He had his eyes closed and lots of deep wounds on his stomach .

" It seems that the power of my knowledge wasn't powerful enough . How funny , if knowledge can't save love , then what in the world will save it ? "

Oga's body landed on the ground in a pool of blood and his orange monocle cracked . Yu stood in front of his body with tears falling from her eyes , but for some reason she couldn't cry .

Just then two figures appeared from the darkness . Yu saw that they were next opponents so she whiped off the tears from her eyes and started reading the book to get ready . The two dark figures then appeared in front of her and she saw that they were Kokujo and Malice .

" Look , Kokujo , it's Yu ! "

" Stand back , Malice , this is gonna get ugly ! " Kokujo said and walked towards the girl

" I've been waiting for you , Kokujo Kyoshiro ! " Yu said smiling while she was reading the book .

" Yu ... " Kokujo replied .

The long haired boy remembered the Yu he knew . She was a nice girl which took care of an orphanage and she was 100 % on his side . And this Yu was a cold hearted zombie controlled by a book . Kokujo didn't want the girl to suffer anymore , he wanted her to be freed from Zakira's spell and remember that her brother wasn't evil . But little he knew that Yu actually got a part of her memories back thanks to Oga and knew that Zakira was the evil one . Still , it didn't matter , for Yu had accepted her fate and the fact that she was working with the evil .

" Yu , I'm here to ... is that Oga ?! " Kokujo said and pointed towards Oga's body .

" Yes , it's Oga ! He wasn't that big challenge . And to think he said that knowledge always wins . Meh , what a loser ! " Yu said , but those weren't actually her words . The book which was controlling her made her say this .

" Tsh , I'll show you what's power if this is what you want ! " Kokujo replied and took out his glowing deck .

" Oh , you wanna duel me , Kokujo Kyoshiro ? Don't you remember what happened last time we dueled ? "

Then both Kokujo and Yu got a flashback in their minds :

" _YOU SHUT UP !!!! " Yu yelled and blasted the Lordi band away . " Now where were we ? Oh yeah , I was about to finish you , Kokujo Kyoshiro ! I cast 2 Death Smokes to destroy your Maxval and Bloody Squito ! Tsh , this book must be wrong , a wealking like you has my fate in his hands ? I must've read wrong , anyway , you're finished , you false light of hope ! Super Necrodragon Abzo Dolba totomeda ! "_

_The giant white dragon roared and then flied to Kokujo and fired a GIANT lazor on the boy . Kokujo was thrown away by the lazor and landed on the same place Lordi landed ._

The flashback ended as Kokujo got an angry look on his face while Yu got an evil grin .

" Tsh , the past is just past ! I've changed alot since then ! " Kokujo said and took out his glowing deck .

" Fine , time for you to suffer my wrath ! " Yu replied and took out her glowing deck .

" SHIELDS UP !!! " both yelled .

And so the two raised up their shields and drew their cards . Malice stood back and watched how the two began their great duel .

" I summon Melnia , the Aqua Shadow ! " Kokujo said .

" I summon Lord Silver , Thunder Mecha King ! " Yu said .

" I cast Energy Stream and draw 2 cards ! And now Melnia breack her shield ! "

" I cast Magic Shot – Glory Gate to reveal the top 3 cards from my deck and I'll take a Knight to my hand ! Hm... I'll take Brunhilde , Ghost Knight to my hand and now Knight Magic , I'll use the spell's effect once more ! Hehe , I'll take Neo Gryphis , Mystic Light Emperor to my hand ! And now Lord Silver suicide with Melnia ! "

" Heh , time to teach you what a real duel means ! " Kokujo said grinning . " I summon Daidalos , General of Fury ! "

Then lots of lightnings stroke through the ceiling and a giant bone demon with lon monster mouths instead of hands , bird head and bat wings instead of ears appeared behind Kokujo and roared while dark energy came out of its body . Yu made a few steps back as she saw Daidalos , but then she calmed down and started her turn .

" I summon Drum Treble , of the Mystic Light and evolve him into Brunhilde , Ghost Knight ! Ike , Brunhilde , breack his shield ! "

" Are you done boring the crap outta me ? " Kokujo asked with a bored voice . " Time to finish this up , I summon 2 Maxvals , Electro-Fuuma ! And now I attack with Daidalos and destroy one Maxval ! DAIDALOS DOUBLE BREACK HER SHIELDS !!! "

Daidalos then roared and flew towards Yu's shield breacking them with its giant hands . The girl made a 'grr' and took the cards to her hand saying :

" Shield trigger , I cast Magic Shot – Arcadia Egg ! Destroy Maxval ! "

" What the ... " Ko said shocked .

" And now I summon Neo Gryphis , Mystic Light Emperor ! " Yu said grinning as a giant angel wearing a dark pink knight armor appeared behind her and roared . " My turn , I summon Gregorias , Mystic Light Death Saint and return Arcadia Egg to my hand ! Afterwards I fortify one my shields with Mysterious Castle - Potemkin ! Hehe , lets see if you still want to attack me , Kokujo ! Neo Gryphis , double breack his shields ! "

" Shield trigger , I cast Grudge Gathering ! " Kokujo said smiling . " Now that I have two cards in my graveyard , I'll destroy Brunhilde , Ghost Knight ! "

" Heh , and now that a Knight got destroyed , I'll cast a spell for free thanks to Neo Gryphis's effect , so I cast Magic Shot – Plus 1 and use its effect along with Knight Magic to add two more cards on both my final shields ! "

" Tsh , my turn ! I summon Gal Volf , Dark Wolfblade and choose the race Knight ! " Kokujo said and the only Knight from Yu's hand was another Neo Gryphis which she discarded and also lost a shield which was formed by the cards : Rose Castle and Magic Shot – Arcadia Egg . " Hehe , now I destroy Gal Volf and Daidalos , General of Fury destroy Neo Gryphis ! "

" Block it , Gregorias , and Neo Gryphis's effect will let me cast Zombie Carnival for free and return Brunhilde , Lord Silver and Drum Treble ! Now my turn , I summon Drum Treble and Lord Silver , and of course evolve Drum Treble into Brunhilde ! Heh , I can't believe that my book still says that you have my fate in your hands , you wealking , it's time to proove it wrong ! "

" Meh , you try to proove you rown book wrong ? What's wrong with it , Yu ? Are you trying to betray Zakira ? "

" SHUT UP ! That's not true ! Now it's time to make you pay , once and for all ! NEO GRYPHIS BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELDS !!! "

Kokujo took cover as Neo Gryphis casted a ball of fire over his last shields breacking them . The long haired boy stared angry at Yu which was more than angry . The girl then started speaking with a tired voice :

" Now to finish you off ! Brunhilde totome... "

" Shield trigger activate ! "

" WHAT ?! Impossible , you shouldn't have got ... "

" I summon Aqua Surfer ! Send Brunhilde back to her hand ! "

" Grrr , Kokujo Kyoshiro , next turn you're gonna die , I'll make sure of that ! "

" Actually , Yu , I think that the time of truth has come ! The time when we two will see who's the best is now ! " Kokujo said smiling .

" What are you babbling about ? "

" Yu , you were a really nice challenge , but this is the end for you ! I summon Gal Volf , Dark Wolfblade and choose the race Knight ! "

" Impossible ! " Yu exclaimed as she discarded Brunhilde and lost her last shield . " Kokujo Kyoshiro actually defeated me ! The book was right , he really did have my fate in his hands ! "

Yu fell on her knees and finally dropped the book from her hands . She kept looking at the ground and she felt something strange . It was like her good and evil sides were fighting to take over her body . Kokujo then realised that the time of freeing Yu from Zakira had come so her put his hand on his Daidalos card saying :

" I destroy Aqua Surfer and now Daidalos , General of Fury TOTOMEDA !!! "

Daidalos smashed Aqua Surfer with its hands and then filled his mouth with a purple lazor and as Kokujo yelled "TOTOMEDA!" he casted it over Yu . The girl flew in the air all hurt and landed next to Oga . The book then evaporated itself meaning that it was over , she was finally free ! Kokujo packed his cards as Malice ran to him and said :

" Kokujo , you did it ! You actually did it ! "

" Yeah ... " Kokujo answered smiling to the girl . " Lets go now ! "

But as they were about to go , they saw Yu getting up from the ground looking confused and filled with ash . The girl whiped off the ash from her cltohes and looked towards Kokujo and Malice which changed their way and came to her .

" Kokujo-san , Malice-san it's really you ! " she exaclaimed .

" Yu , you're finally back ! " Malice said smiling .

" Yu , tell me , what happened ? How did Zakira turn you evil again ? " Kokujo asked .

" One day me and Jura were minding our buisness taking care of the kids when brother came . He challenged Jura to a duel and he lost . As this happened , Zakira killed Jura and afterwards told me that if I don't accept my memories to be erased , he'll kill all the kids in front of me . And as I accepted his offer he fired a green beam over me and the next thing I remember was that I was reading his book ! "

" I understand . Believe me , Yu , I'm really sorry that Zakira ruined your life . I promise that I'll make him pay ! " Kokujo said and showed his fist . " Lets go ! "

" No , you go ! I'll stay here and take care of Oga ! "

" As you wish , come , Malice , Zakira awaits us ! " Kokujo said and started walking .

" Right behind you ! " Malice said and then turned to Yu . " Take care ! "

" I will ... "

And so Kokujo and Malice continued their way to Zakira's throne room .

Meanwhile at Zakira's . He was staring at the Proof and the two chosen cards when he senced something and turned his back . A Bloody Squito had appeared and it had the last two unfound shards . Zakira grinned and took the shards in his hand saying :

" At last , the final shards have been found ! "

Zakira didn't wait a minute . He walked to the Proof and attached the shards . The blue man grinned and stared at the really tiny hole which was on the Proof .

" Heh , only one last shard is needed , and when I'll get it , the Proof of Duelmaster will be mine and I SHALL RULE THE WORLD HAHAHAHAHAHA !!! "

Suddenly the doors opened and Zakira turned to see who it was . He saw White and Toto . The clown was obviosuly laughing hard while White was staring at Zakira with his cold blue eyes and having his blonde hair being blown by the wind . Zakira made a few steps towards them and said :

" At last my guests have arrived ! "


	69. Zakira rises ! Part 9 : White's war

Zakira and White stared in eachother's eyes for a few minutes . Then White walked towards Zakira which got ready for a battle .

" White ... "

" Zakira , the time has come ! I have the final shard and you have the rest of the Proof . This battle will decide who shall be the owner of the Proof of Duelmaster once and for all ! " White said and took out his Arcadia Saber and afterwards he pointed it towards Zakira saying . " I've been waiting for this moment for a long time . Get ready for battle , foolish coward ! "

" You really think that you have what it takes to defeat me ? White , I'm the one which created you ! YOU ARE MINE !!! " Zakira yelled .

Zakira then got sorrounded by a dark aura . White got a bit scarred while Toto yelled and hid behind a statue . White didn't want to give up that easy and tried to slash Zakira with his Arcadia Saber , but as the sword touched Zakira , it got absorbed in his body . The blonde boy stared shocked as Zakira made an evil laugh .

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!! Did you really think that a pathetic energy sword can defeat me ? I , Fua Zakira , am invincible ! And now , White , it's time to take care of you once and for all ! "

Zakira then snapped his fingers and White's W mark from his forehead shined powerfully and the boy felt an awful headache which caused him to fall on his knees . Toto saw evreything and tried to run to help his master , but he was afraid of Zakira .

" White-sama , hold on ! " Toto said to encourage his master .

" It's useless ! I'm gonna destroy that W mark from his forehead and turn him back into the amnesic Hakuoh and by doing so he'll be useless ! " Zakira said grinning and afterwards turned to Toto . " And then I'll kill you both ! "

" Oh crap , we're in trouble ... " Toto said in his mind .

Zakira then snapped his fingers again and the pain stopped . White fell on his back with his eyes closed . Toto approached him slowly thinking at the worst . Zakira grinned and said :

" It's over ... "

Suddenly the W mark on White's forehead vanished . Toto got shocked of this and yelled White's name as loud as he could . Zakira then made an evil laugh which was louder than Toto's yell and so the whole castle shook from all that noise .

Just then the blonde boy got up and in the next second he grabbed Zakira by his chest saying :

" I'm not Hakuoh , I AM WHITE !!! "

" Impossible ! That mark just dissapeared , you should be Hakuoh once again ! " Zakira said sweating and then he noticed that the W mark came back on White's forehead .

" I am not your puppet anymore , Zakira ! I've got my own personality and my own power ! And doing so , I'm not under your control anymore ! "

" How in the world did you get the power to breack my spell ? Not even Yu didn't have this power ! "

" It's something special which you will never find out , Zakira ! " White replied and then got a picture of Mimi in his mind .

Zakira then pushed White aside and got freed from his grab . But then White stopped and took out his glowing deck which was shining more powerful than ever and said :

" This deck has been updated and it's more powerful than ever ! Lets see how your Arcadias Knights will work against it ! Come on , DUEL ME !!! "

" Heh ... " Zakira laughed a bit .

" Wait just a minute , White ! " a voice said from the darkness .

White , Zakira and Toto turned their backs and saw Xanagazu entering . She was full of burns and her X helmet and armor were damaged .

" CAAAAA , WHITE-SAMA IT'S XANAGAZU !!! " Toto yelled scarred and hid behind his master .

White stared at the woman with an angry sight as she stopped walking and grinned . Zakira smiled and gave an order to her .

" Xanagazu , take care of both of them ! "

" As you wish , Zakira-sama ! " she answered and showed her hand .

Toto trembled scarred thinking that it was the end while White was ready for the worst to happen . Zakira just stood there waiting for Xanagazu to finish them off . The woman then snapped her fingers and it happened . Toto and White looked at themselves surprised for nothing happened but then they all heared Zakira yelling . The two turned their backs and saw Zakira on his knees yelling because of pain and full with strange green marks .

" What's going on ? " Toto asked .

" Yeah , weren't you supposed to take care of us , Xanagazu ? " White also asked .

" Heh , you're wrong ! I'm sick and tired of serving this good-for-nothing Zakira which is also extremely boring ! I mean come on , I had to wait almost a year for the great battle to start and to finally get some action ! A LONG AND BORING YEAR ! And now when I was so having fun in the battle , I get defeated and humiliated by a band of retarded monsters and a stupid brat wearing a school uniform ! I mean COME ON , is that what a minion of Zakira's gets as reward ? Please , spare me the bullshit ! "

" I totally understand you , Xanagazu , believe me , I really do ! " Toto said smiling .

" But Xanagazu , what's with the green marks on Zakira's body ? " White asked .

" Oh those ? I've deleted Zakira a long time ago . He probably forgot about it , but I haven't . When you get deleted and manage to escape the deleting crystal , you sooner or later get those green marks on your skin . Those marks consume your life energy and weaken your body and they also cause big pain ! I just had to wait for the perfect moment to activate them and now that I did it , Zakira-'sama' is history ! "

" Well well , I must say , good job , Xanagazu ! "

" Why thank you , White ! "

Zakira was on the ground suffering unimaginable pain . The green marks were huring him hard and he was slowly losing his life energy . He was asking himself how could Xanagazu be able to bring up such a plan ? He had evreything planned perfectly so that she would NEVER betray him , but then he got a flashback in his mind .

_Zakira was unpacking his stuff in his room when Xanagazu bumped in angry and yelled :_

" _ZAKIRA !!! "_

" _Xanagazu , you survived the battle , didn't you ? "_

" _How dare you ? You deceived me ! You never told me about the power of Kokujo's deck ! "_

" _His legendary deck , huh ? If you survived the duel , then his deck musn't be that powerful ! " Zakira said ._

" _So you admit deceiving me then , you manipulating bastard !! " Xanagazu yelled and threw a deleting beam towards Zakira ._

_Zakira just stood there and got trapped in the deleting crystal . In just a few minutes , he cracked the crystal and got out holding something red in his hand ._

" _But that's...... " Xanagazu said scarred ._

_Zakira then holded that red thing tight and Xanagazu got a pain in the chest . _

" _Do not forget , Xanagazu , I hold your heart in my own hands ! " _

" _Zakira ... damn you ! " Xanagazu said and fell on her kness because of her pain ._

" _It would be very simple to turn you back into bones and ash ! Do not forget , Xanagazu , I am the one wich brought you back to life ! " _

The flashback ended as Zakira opened his eyes and slowly put his hand in his pockets searching for something . White , Toto and Xanagazu turned their back to Zakira as White walked towards the Proof of Duelmaster . The blonde boy stared at the blue jewel for a few moments thinking that after all this struggle he finally did it ! At last he got his hands on the Proof of Duelmaster and it was all his . The blonde boy took out the final shard from his pockets and reached his hand to complete the Proof and to take it in his hands when he heared a yell . White turned his head and saw Xanagazu on her knees with both her hands on her heart . She was breathing hard and the heartache was becoming painfuller each second .

Suddenly they saw a dark shadow appearing behind Xanagazu . It was none other than Zakira ! Even though he was full of those green marks , he still was powerful enough to stand against the pain and so he was able to take out Xanagazu's heart from his pockets . He held the heart extremely tight in his hands and this was the reason why Xanagazu had a heartache . She turned her back and was really SHOCKED of seeing Zakira alive and holding her heart in his hands .

" I-impossible ! " she said .

" I've warned you to not betray me , Xanagazu ! Now your time has come ! " Zakira said and holded the heart in his hands tighter and tighter .

Xanagazu felt that the pain was becoming even more awful and then when she looked up to Zakira once again she saw that he crushed her heart with his bare hand . Her body turned into a green light and started evaporating in the air . Xanagazu then laughed as hard as she could and said to Zakira :

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA , YOU FOOL !! AT LAST , AFTER ALL THIS PAIN AND HUMILIATION , I , XANAGAZU , AM FREE ! I AM FINALLY FREE , HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!! "

The woman then vanished into thin air for good . Toto stared at Zakira more scarred than ever while White was feeling a little sad for poor Xanagazu . Zakira had a bored look on his face and then he spoke with a voice which was also bored :

" You're the fool , Xanagazu . You should've listened to my orders and not rebel against me like that . Your wish of freedom only brought your death , foolish woman ! YOU'LL NEVER BE FREE , DO YOU HEAR ME , XANAGAZU ?! YOU'RE GONNA BURN IN HELL ... FOR ETERNITY !!!!!! "

Zakira then turned to White which was about to complete the Proof and snapped his finger once again . The blue skinned man got an evil grin on his face .

" Uh oh , I don't like the sound of that ... " Toto said and hid behind the statue where he was safe and sound .

" Zakira , you just don't die that easy , do you ? " White asked and turned to the blue man

" Of course not , I , Fua Zakira , am too cool to die ! " Zakira replied and two dueling tables appeared after he snapped his fingers . " As you said , White , before Xanagazu intrerrupted us , the time has come ! "

" Zakira , I challenge you to a duel ! "

" CAAACACACACACA , GO , WHITE-SAMA , SHOW HIM WHO'S THE MAN ! YOU'RE THE BEST , WHITE-SAMA , CAAACACACACACACA !!! " Toto cheered .

" Tsh , I accept your challenge , White ! "

" SHIELDS UP !!! " both yelled .

White and Zakira put their decks on the table and raised their 5 shields and also drew 5 cards . The rematch between the two had begun and White was anxious to win this duel and finally get the Proof of Duelmaster .

" I summon El Kaiou , Spirit Mecha King ! " White said .

" I summon Bloody Dragoon ! " Zakira said .

" I cast Energy Stream and draw 2 cards ! "

" I summon Fuuma Bajir , Soul Weapon ! "

" I summon Aquan ! " White said smiling . " Aquan will let me reveal the next 5 cards from my deck and I'll take the light and darkness ones to my hand and the rest will go to my graveyard ! ( the cards were : Aldora White Knight Spirit , Bega Decaying Vizier , Leonidas White Knight Spirit , Heaven's Gate and Aqua Surfer ) Heh , Aqua Surfer will go to my graveyard and the rest to my hand ! "

" I summon Necrodragon Giland ! " Zakira said and a long and giant black zombie dragon appeared behind him and roared .

" I summon Leonidas , White Knight Spirit ! "

" I summon Necrodragon Dobolzark and take Death Phoenix , Avatar of Doom to my hand ! "

" I cast Heaven's Gate and bring Lord Reis , Spirit of Wisdom and Aldora , White Knight Spirit to the battlezone ! Heh , since Aldora is a blocker , Lord Reis's effect will let me draw a card ! "

" I cast Terror Pit to destroy Aquan ! "

" Hehe , what a waste , to use a Terror Pit on an Aquan . Anyway , I summon Syforce , Aurora Elemental ! "

" Heh , lets see how you like this , White ! I SUMMON CRIMSON MEGA DRAGOON ! "

" What the ... " White said shocked and made a few steps back .

" Oh no ! Crimson Mega Dragoon destroys all blockers when it comes to the battlezone ! " Toto said shocked . " Watch out , White-sama ! "

" Hehehe , Crimson Mega Dragoon will destroy my Bloody Dragoon and Dobolzark and your Syforce , El Kaiou , Aldora , Leonidas and Lord Reis ! Hehehe , I got an army of attackers while you have nothing ! You're finished , White ! Necrodragon Giland double breack his shields ! "

White took cover as the dragon went trough his shields breacking them and then the blonde boy took the cards in his hand and said :

" Shield trigger , I cast Heaven's Gate ! I'll bring Ultimus , Spirit of Divine Law and Milzam , Spirit of Miracles to the battlezone ! "

" CAAACACACACACA , Milzam will give White-sama 5 more cards on a shield and all the 6 cards count on the same shield , meaning that the chance of him getting more shield triggers is bigger ! CAAACACACACACA way to go , White-sama ! "

" Tsh , I end my turn ! " Zakira said angry .

" And now my turn , I evolve Ultimus into White Knight HEAVEN , Lord of Spirits ! " White said smiling .

Suddenly the whole room shook as a giant bright light appeared out of nowhere causing Zakira and Toto to cover their eyes . When the two opened their eyes they were shocked to find a giant robotic blue angel in the room and the whole roof of the castle destroyed .

" Grrr ... YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THE ROOF !!! " Zakira yelled .

" Heh , like it matters anymore ! " White said grinning . " Meet White Knight HEAVEN ! His effect will send all our non-light creatures to our shields ! Heh and since you don't have any light creatures , your Fumua Bajir , Necrodragon Giland and Crimson Mega Dragoon will go to your shields ! "

" Heh , thanks for the shields , White , now I have 8 shields while you have 3 ! "

" Not for long ! Ike , HEAVEN , triple breack his shields ! And then Milzam double breack his shields ! "

" Shield trigger activate , I cast Terror Pit to destroy HEAVEN ! "

" What the ... " White said shocked as his creature got grabbed by lots of demonic hands and squashed to its death .

" Heh , and now my turn ! I summon Romanoff the 1st , Lord of the Demonic Eye ! " Zakira said smiling and a giant knight wearing a dark lord armor with red cape and weilding two lazor guns appeared behind him and roared . " When Romanoff is summoned , I'll put a darkness spell to the graveyard from my deck , and I shall put Flame Prison Smash ! "

" Heh , you won't be able to use Romanoff's effect , Zakira ! I shall defeat you before you even know it ! I summon El Kaiou , Spirit Mecha King and Ultimus , Spirit of Divine Law ! And now soulshift , I evolve Milzam into ... White Knight Ulphas , Lord of Spirits ! "

Then another bright light appeared and caused Zakira and Toto to cover their eyes once again . When they opened them they saw that the two dueling tables were in the air along with the two duelsits . Toto got out from his hideout and ran to see the duel which was now between the stars . Zakira and White were now in the dark Halloween night sky . Suddenly a golden angel with big wings and an armor made of jewels appeared behind White and when it spread its wings it made all the clouds disappear and they could see the blue stars and the silver moon .

" Tsh , it seems that your power has really increased since last time , White ! If your creatures have the power to move the duel in the sky , then it means that you're probably my toughest challenge so far ! " Zakira said with an evil grin on his face .

" Heh , if that's so , then I shall defeat you , Zakira ! My Angel Commands won't let me down now , so watch how I shall bring your death ! " White replied and then gave the order to his creature . " Ulphas , double breack his shields ! "

The angel created a lazor ball with its hands and then casted it over Zakira breacking two of his shields . The blue man took cover and then as the creature finished its attack he took the two cards to his hand and showed one of them saying :

" Shield trigger , I cast Terror Pit ! Destroy his El Kaiou ! "

" What the ... why would you destroy one of my weak blockers ? "

" You'll see soon enough , White ! I summon Bloody Dragoon and after that I summon Alexander the 3rd , Lord of the Demonic Eye ! "

A giant knight wearing a red armor and weilding a giant lazor gun on his right hand appeared behind Zakira on Romanoff's right side and roared . White made a few steps angry as Zakira started laughing hard . Toto then yelled towards White :

" White-sama , watch out ! You're in big trouble ! "

" I know ... " White replied sweating .

" I attack with Romanoff the 1st and activate Flame Prison Smash which will destroy Ulphas ! " Zakira said grinning as the mighty golden angel blew up .

" And that's not all ! " Toto yelled sweating . " If Zakira casts a darkness or water or light spell and has another Knight besides Alexander in the battlezone... "

" Alexander the 3rd's effect will let me cast another spell from my deck ! " Zakira completed . " So I cast another Flame Prison Smash to destroy Ultimus as well ! ROMANOFF THE 1ST DOUBLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS !!! "

White took cover as Romanoff fired a powerful lazor with his gun and destroyed two shields . Now both White and Zakira had one shield left , but it seemed that Zakira was the one in advantage because he had both Romanoff and Alexander together in the battlezone . The blue man then made an evil laugh and said to White :

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA , GIVE UP , WHITE , I"M TOO POWERFUL FOR YOU ! "

" White-sama ... " Toto said .

" Play time is over , Zakira ! " White said smiling .

" What ?! "

" Shield trigger , I cast Super Spark ! "

Then a big bright light came down from the sky and tapped Zakira's Bloody Dragoon and Alexander the 3rd . The blue man stared angry towards White as the light dissapeared .

" CAACACACACACACA , YOU DID IT , WHITE-SAMA ! Now that his creatures are all tapped , he won't be able to block any of your attacks this turn ! " Toto said .

" Hehe , any final words , Zakira ? " White asked with a superior voice .

" Heh , only this . Will you finish me off knowing this ? " Zakira asked and snapped his fingers .

Suddenly a girl appeared in the air in front of White . The girl was waring a mermaid costume which was almost torned off and she was full of wounds . The blonde boy stared at her shocked for he soon realised that she was Mimi !

" Tasogare Mimi ! " White said . " Zakira , what have you done to her ?! "

" Heh , I just put her out of her misery ! I dueled her and defeated her , but I thought that death would be a big relief for her , so I kept her alive . As a hostage she has a double role : as bait for Kokujo's team and as price for you ! "

" W-what do you mean ? "

" If you defeat me , then you'll be able to free her , but if you don't then you'll join her , hehehehe ! "

Suddenly Mimi opened her eyes and stared towards White with a big happiness in them . Her rescuer was finally here , but when she saw that he was dueling against Zakira , she thought that he had turned back into her beloved Hakuoh .

" Hakuoh-sama , is that you ? " she asked with a weakened voice .

White got shocked by her question but calmed down . The boy then did something very unexpected . He left the dueling table and walked in the air towards Mimi which was floating . She got happy as she saw the blonde boy approach her and lift his head to hers . But then she saw his W mark from his forehead and got a bit dissapointed .

" I'm sorry , Tasogare Mimi , but I'm not Hakuoh . I am White ! "

" I see , my last hopes had vanished ... " she said with tears falling from her eyes .

" No they haven't ! Tasogare Mimi , I promise I'll rescue you from Zakira ! " White said with a warm and lovely voice he never had before . " Now tell me , what happened ? "

" It all started when Zakira lured Hakuoh-sama into his lair and turned him into you . That's when we , the White Soldiers , started our quest to find you , but instead we entered Zakira's trap and there I've seen all my friends get killed . The image was macabre , the memories were awful , but it didn't end here . A few hours ago Zakira just killed my twin brother , Benny Haha , in front of me . I dueled the bastard to revenge my brother , but no use , he was too powerful ! And now I was hoping that he could free me from my suffering through death but he didn't . He preffered to keep me in this awful condition in his dark cold castle . White , please , help me ! I don't want to suffer anymore ! " Mimi said and almost cried .

" Mimi , don't worry , your suffering will really come to an end ! " White said .

The blonde boy then approached his head to Mimi's and their lips touched creating a beautiful kiss under the Halloween silver moon . The stars were all witnessses at this beautiful and emotional moment .

Toto stared at the two more than shocked , but in the same time he was happy for his master because he wasn't the cold hearted person he knew . He now was almost like a new man ! Zakira on the other hand was bored of this moment and was anxious to finish this duel .

White returned to the dueling table and stood a moment with his eyes closed . The he opened them and turned to Zakira saying :

" Zakira , you've ruined our lifes enough ! I will make you bastard for trying to manipulate me and for trying to use us all as your servants ! This one is for Toto and the rest of the innocent which you turned into your minions ! I summon El Kaiou , Spirit Mecha King and evolve him into Queen Alcadeias , Holy Gaia ! "

Then a giant woman angel wearing a dark gold armor appeared behind White . Toto smiled and said with a cheering voice :

" Queen Alcadeias won't let Zakira cast any spells unless they're rainbow spells ! In other words , Romanoff the 1st is totally useless , CACACACACACACACACACA !!! "

" And besides my final shield has got 5 more cards due to Milzam so the chances of me getting a shield trigger are bigger ! " White added smiling but then his face turned into a serious one . " And now ... THIS ONE IS FOR YOU , MIMI ! QUEEN ALCADEIAS BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELD , IKEEEEEEE !!! "

The angel woman created a lazor with her hands and casted it towards Zakira breacking his final shields into lots of shards . The shards then united into a card which the blue man took into his hands . White was sweating hard for the duel was consuming too much of his energy , but he didn't care for he wanted to finish Zakira and finally get this over with . Zakira stared at him with a superior look and said :

" It's time to put you all out of your misery . I summon God Lupia and now Evolution Vortex ! I evolve God Lupia and Alexander into Death Phoenix , Avatar of Doom ! "

Alexander the 3rd grabbed the tiny fired bird and ate it . As this happened his body got covered by fire and he blew up transforming into a giant phoenix made of dark fire .

" What the ... " White said and stared towards the creature .

" Oh no , Death Phoenix's effect will make Zakira win the game ! OH NO , THIS IS REALLY BAD !!!! " Toto yelled .

Suddenly Kokujo and Malice appeared through the entrance . Kokujo walked towards Toto and said :

" Toto , what's going on here ? Where's White ? "

" Up there ! " Toto said and pointed to the sky .

They all looked and saw the duel and the situation in which White was . Malice also saw Mimi floating in the air full of wounds .

" Hey , is that Mimi ? " she asked .

" Yes , Zakira had kept her as a hostage for you guys to come . " Toto answered .

" Death Phoenix breack his final shield ! " Zakira said .

The giant phoenix casted a big fire ball towards White and destroyed his final shield . The blonde boy took cover as this happened .

" The shields Death Phoenix breacks go to the graveyard . " Malice said .

" Which means that White can't use any shield triggers ! " Kokujo added .

White stared at the cards which went into his graveyard . They were : Alcadeias Lord of Spirits , King Alcadeias Holy Gaia , Super Spark , Aqua Surfer , Bega Decaying Vizier and Alphadios Lord of Spirits ! If Zakira wouldn't have used Death Phoenix , then White would've won the duel . White was feeling miserable ! He wasn't able to keep the promise he made to Mimi and he also wasn't able to get the Proof of Duelmaster .

" Romanoff the 1st TOTOMEDA !!! " Zakira yelled .

Romanoff took out both of his guns and pointed them towards White . In the next second he fired two big lazors on the blonde boy which got blasted away . White flew in the air being extremely hurt by the lazors and waiting for his death . Then the blonde boy opened his eyes and saw that Mimi was also flying in the air along with him for Romanoff had caught her in his lazors as well .

" Mimi..."

" White..."

" Forgive me , Mimi , I wasn't able to keep my promise . "

" Don't worry , White , for now we're free from this cruel life ! We won't feel anymore pain ever again ! " Mimi said and caught her hand in his . " Don't be afraid of death , White , for I'm always with you ! "

" Mimi..."

" White..."

As Romanoff's blast was finished , White and Mimi landed on the floor unconcious . Toto ran to White and took his pulse and to his shock he saw that he didn't have it anymore .

" White-sama ... Impossible ! White-sama ! Speak to me , White-sama , I beg of you ! "

But the clown didn't get any answer . This time it really was the end of White ! And if it wasn't bad enough , it was also the end of Mimi ! Both dueling tables landed on the floor and Zakira made a big evil laugh .

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! I DID IT ! I FINALLY DID IT !!! "

Then White's Alphadios card started shining and also White's shard of the Proof came out from his pockets and floated in the air . Zakira reached his hand and both the card and the shard came to it like it was a magnet . The blue man then made the Alphadios card get sorrounded by a bright yellow aura and sent it at the third pillar of the room . Afterwards he walked towards the Proof and in just a second he attached the final shard completing it ! Evreyone stared shocked towards the blue man and none had the courage to say a thing . Then Kokujo broke the silence saying :

" He did it ! He completed the Proof which I broke into 100 pieces back then ! "

" Oh no , we're doomed ! Why must this life be so unfair ? " Toto said crying .

" AT LAST , THE PROOF IS ALL MINE !!! " Zakira yelled and when he reached his hand to take it , he got electrocuted . " Of course , the stupid barrier which Yaesal created so that I won't be able to touch it . But like it matters , I already have the chosen cards : Bolmeteus , Sapphire Dragon , Crystal Zweilancer and Alphadios , Lord of Spirits . There is only one last chosen card I need and this is Dorballom , Lord of Demons ! " Zakira said and then turned to Kokujo which was giving him an angry stare .

" You'll NEVER get my Dorballom , you got that ? " Kokujo said . " Malice , you take care of Mimi and White , I'll take care of the rest ! "

" Kokujo , you mean that ... "

" Yes ! " the boy intrerrupted the girl and walked towards the blue man while taking out his glowing deck . " Zakira , I challenge you to a duel ! This duel shall decide the fate of this world , once and for all ! "

" Heh , Black Death , you really think you can defeat me after what happened last time ? " Zakira asked with a superior voice .

Then evreyone got in their minds the flashback of the last duel between Kokujo and Zakira :

" _That's it , I won ! " Zakira said and looked victoriously to Kokujo which had his head down because of the shame . " NECRODRAGON GULJENERAID TOTOMEDA !!! "_

" _ZAKIRAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!! " Kokujo yelled ._

_The dark brown dragon roared and flew towards Kokujo . The long haired boy stood still as the dragon spitted lots of fire on him . Kokujo then flew_ _in the air all burned up and his body landed on the UFO full of burns and deep wounds ._

The flashback ended as Kokujo put his deck on the table and yelled :

" THAT WAS THE PAST AND THIS IS THE PRESENT ! YOU BASTARD WILL PAY FOR EVREYTHING !!! "

" Heh , we'll see about that , Kokujo Kyoshiro ! " Zakira replied and put his deck on the dueling table . " After I win this duel , I shall get Dorballom and then I WILL RULE THE WORLD ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! "

" It's all or nothing ! Good luck , Kokujo ! " Malice said .

Kokujo and Zakira gave eachother evil glares and then started the duel yelling :

" SHIELDS UP !!! "


	70. Zakira rises ! Part 10 : The final duel

And so the great duel between Kokujo and Zakira had begun . Evreyone was watching it from different places . Malice and Toto were having 'front row seats' since they were in the dueling room . Yu was watching it from the corridor because she was taking care of Oga while Jamira , Subaru , Tsugumi and the Lordi team were hearing it from outside .

" I summon Bloody Squito ! " Kokujo said .

" I summon Bloody Dragoon ! " Zakira said .

" I summon Maxval , Electro-Fuuma ! Now all my darkness creatures will cost 1 mana less ! "

" My turn , I summon Fuuma Bajir , Soul Weapon ! Hehe , my creatures are much better than yours ! I shall win this duel easily and then I will kill you all and take over the world ! "

" He's kinda right , if Kokujo loses then all hope is gone ! " Toto said sweating .

" I'm gonna make sure this is your final duel , Kokujo Kyoshiro ! " Zakira said grinning .

" I won't let myself killed by a coward like you ! " Kokujo replied . " ZAKIRA ! I'M GONNA WIN THIS DUEL WITH ALL COSTS ! "

Kokujo then drew his next card , charged mana and showed another card saying :

" I summon Super Trash Train , Fuuma Devil ! "

Then a red train with spikes , feet and eyes on the locomotive appeared behind Kokujo on Bloody Squito's right . Zakira then smiled evily and showed a card saying :

" My turn , I cast Dark Soul Creation ! I'll destroy my Fuuma Bajir and draw 3 cards ! And now that Fuuma Bajir is destroyed , I'll destroy your Maxval , Electro-Fuuma ! "

" Heh , you fool ! Trash Train lets me draw a card for each destroyed creature , so I'll draw 2 more cards ! " Kokujo said grinnig and started his turn . " I summon Sealed Devil Garmagias ! "

Then a giant grey monster with 4 long tentacles and two hands in which he was weilding a long sword appeared behind Kokujo and roared .

" I summon Heavy , Dragon God ! " Zakira said . " When Heavy is summoned , we'll both destroy a creature and I'll draw a card ! I destroy Bloody Dragoon ! "

" And I destroy Bloody Squito ! Heh , and Trash Train will let me draw 2 more cards ! " Kokujo added .

" They both lost all their blockers ! " Malice said .

" Yeah , but Kokujo has two attackers while Zakira has one . Most likely , Kokujo will be in advantage ! " Toto said .

" Yeah , but Zakira is well known for his luck in getting shield triggers . I don't doubt he won't get any of them now ! "

" Guys... " Kokujo intrerrupted the discussion . " White , Mimi , Jamira , Subaru , Tsugumi , Mr . Lordi , Awa , Amen , Kita , OX and of course Malice . You've all suffered because you've followed me in this adventure . But I promise that YOUR SUFFERING WON'T BE IN VAIN ! I SUMMON BELBEL DE DIOS , DEATH CASTLE BEAST LORD !!! "

" Not going to attack ? I'm surprised of you , Kokujo ! " Zakira said with a discusting voice .

" I won't rush things up like I did in our last duel anymore , Zakira ! "

" Heh , lets see how long will you wait to attack ! I summon two God Lupias ! As I said before , this duel will be over very soon , for my deck is better than any other in the world ! I am the best duelist in the world , I AM THE DUEL MASTER !!!! "

" Shut up ! You're not even worthy of this title ! " Kokujo almost yelled .

" We'll see about that ! " Zakira replied and turned towards the Proof of Duelmaster

The Proof was now completed . It was a blue jewel in the shape of an egg and with a dragon symbol on it . It was sorrounded by three powerful lights which belonged to the three chosen cards : Bolmeteus , Sappihre Dragon , Crystal Zweilancer and Alphadios , Lord of Spirits . Zakira admired the Proof for a few seconds and then turned back to Kokujo saying :

" As I get your Dorballom , I'll finally be able to get my hands on the Proof ! And with the power of my Proof of Duelmaster , I will be the ruler of this world ! "

" THE PROOF DOSEN'T BELONG TO YOU ! THAT'S IT , NOW YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR , ZAKIRA ! " Kokujo yelled and started his turn . " I EVOLVE BELBEL DE DIOS INTO BALLOM EMPEROR , LORD OF DEMONS !!! "

The room started to shake almost like it was an earthquake . The two dueling tables along with the creatures started flowing in the air and in a couple of seconds the duel moved in the sky .

Jamira , Subaru , Tsugumi and the Lordi band saw Kokujo and Zakira in the air . Awa didn't want to waste time , she told the boys to run with her somewhere in the forest where she could launch her astral plane and fly towards Kokujo if he needs help . And so the group ran away from the castle as the duel continued .

A giant grey goat demon with two heads and lots of hands appeared in front of Zakira and roared . It was Ballom Emperor ! Zakira stared at the creature with a bored look .

" IKE , BALLOM EMPEROR ! " Kokujo yelled .

Ballom Emperor made some strange signs with its hands and then fired a lazor from it's bottom head towards Zakira destroying his God Lupias . Kokujo then put his hand on the card and yelled as hard as he could :

" DOUBLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS , BALLOM EMPEROOOOOOOOOOOOOR !!! "

The creature fired an enormous lazor beam towards Zakira which not only that it broke two of his shields but it also caught him in it and it burned the blue man . Zakira did an extremely loud scream that evreyone in the castle heared him .

" That's it ! Kokujo is sure to win now ! " Malice said .

" CAACACACACACA ! He'll now breack the rest of Zakira's shields with Trash Train and Garmagias and so Zakira will be out of shields ! CACACACA !!! " Toto laughed .

As Ballom Emperor finished his attack , evreyone saw that Zakira got his whole right arm burned until it became black . The blue man gave Kokujo an angry stare and spoke to him with a menacing voice :

" Grr , you bastard will pay for what you've done ! SHIELD TRIGGER ACTIVATE ! I CAST TWO TERROR PITS !!! "

" What the ... " Kokujo said shocked .

" DESTROY TRASH TRAIN AND GARMAGIAS !!! "

Then lots of demonic hands appeared behind Zakira and all went towards Kokujo and smashed his two creatures . The boy didn't care because he had Ballom Emperor in the battlezone which was a really powerful creature ! But his luck was soon about to end as Zakira smiled evily and stared his turn saying :

" I summon Metal , Dragon God and put Melnia , the Aqua Shadow from your mana zone to your graveyard ! Godlink ! I unite Heavy , Dragon God and Metal , Dragon God creating HEAVY METAL !!! "

Then two dragon like creatures appeared behind Zakira . One was grey and one was red . Both united themselves and created one creature with its left side being grey and its right side being red .

" Heavy Metal is a 12000 powered double breacker and as long as its in the battlezone , your creatures must attack it if able ! " Zakira said .

" Oh no , this means that Kokujo needs either a slayer , either a creature which has at least 12000 power to get rid of Heavy Metal ! " Toto said worried .

" Don't worry , Kokujo always finds ways of getting rid of these kind of creatures ! " Malice replied .

" Heavy Metal destroy Ballom Emperor ! " Zakira ordered .

Heavy Metal then charged a lazor with both its mouths and with its big eye and in a few seconds the creature fired the big lazor towards Kokujo . The boy took cover and then he turned his back to see Ballom Emperor blowing up .

" Oh crap ... "

" Heh , lets see you take care of my Heavy Metal , Kokujo Kyoshiro ! "

" Grr , I can't summon any attacking creatures because nex tturn they'll be forced to attack Heavy Metal and will most likely die . I must find a way of summoning a powerful creature ! " Kokujo said in his mind and started talking . " I cast Eureka Charger to draw a card and get a mana and afterwards I summon two Maxval , Electro-Fuuma ! "

" Good , Maxval can't attack , he's only a blocker ! " Toto said .

" And also Maxval makes Kokujo's creatures cost 1 mana less ! " Malice added .

" Heh , those pathetic attempts of summonning high cost creatures won't defeat my Heavy Metal , Kokujo Kyoshiro ! " Zakira laughed . " And now here's how REAL men duel ! I summon Romanoff the 1st , Lord of the Demonic Eye ! "

Then a giant knight wearing a dark lord armor with red cape and weilding two lazor guns appeared behind Zakira and roared . Kokujo stared at Romanoff angry and said :

" That's the card you stole from me ! GIVE ROMANOFF BACK OR ELSE ! "

" Heh , Romanoff ain't your card anymore ! Actually , it never was your card ! He belonged to me and YOU were the one which stole him from me , so I'm sorry , buddy ! " Zakira said and then he put his hand on the Heavy Metal card saying . " And now HEAVY METAL TRIPLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS !!! "

Kokujo took cover as Heavy Metal fired an enormous lazor breacki three of his shields . As the creature stopped its attack , Kokujo was sorrounded by lots of shield shards . The shards slowly started turning into cards and Kokujo took the three cards into his hand saying :

" Shield trigger activate , I cast Terror Pit ! Destroy Heavy Metal ! "

" Heh , if Heavy Metal would be destroyed , I'll choose one of the two creatures and sacrifice it and the other stays ! Hm...I'll destroy Heavy and keep Metal in the battlezone ! " Zakira said and the Terror Pit hands only grabbed Heavy , Dragon God separating him from Metal , Dragon God and smashing him into bits .

" Also shield trigger ! I cast GRUDGE GATHERING !!! " Kokujo yelled .

" What the ... " Zakira said shocked .

" Grudge Gathering will destroy one of your creatures which costs the same or less with the number of the cards from my graveyard , and I have 8 cards in my graveyard ! SO I DESTROY ROMANOFF THE 1ST !!!! "

Then two ghostly hands appeared behind Kokujo and the boy jumped in the air along with those hands towards Romanoff laughing .

" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! ROMANOFF ! COME TO ME , ROMANOFF ! YOU ARE MINE ONCE AGAIN !!!! " Kokujo laughed .

The two hands grabbed Romanoff and then they tied him tight making him look almost like a mummy and in the next moment they squashed him until he blew up . Zakira made a deep grr as his Romanoff card flew , but not in his graveyard . The Romanoff card flew towards Kokujo and the boy took it in his hands and put it in his pockets .

" Okay , that's one problem solved ! I'll add Romanoff in my deck later ! " Kokujo said smiling . " And now my turn ! I cast Eureka Charger to draw a card and get a mana ! And afterwards I summon Ancient Arhat Bangren and Gal Volf , Dark Wolfblade ! Gal Volf's ability will let me choose a race and then look into your hand ! If there is a creature with that race in your hand then I'll dsicard it and you'll lose a shield ! I choose the race Zombie Dragon ! "

Zakira then got an evil smile on his face and threw in the air all his cards . To Kokujo's shock none of them had the race Zombie Dragon , so Gal Volf's effect couldn't be used .

" Oh great , if Kokujo could've used Gal Volf's effect , then he wouldn't have had to worry of any of Zakira's shield triggers for a while ! " Toto said dissapointed .

" Don't worry , Kokujo has two Demon Commands and two blockers while Zakira has Metal , Dragon God . He'll be able to pull through with it ! " Malice added .

Suddenly someone appeared at the entrance of the room . Malice and Toto turned their heads and saw Yu holding Oga in her arms . The girl walked to the two and lifted Oga down near White and Mimi .

" Yu , what are you doing here ? " Malice asked .

" I was anxious to see Kokujo's duel . Believe me , I'm really scarred ! " the girl answered .

" We all are , my dear , we all are ! "

Kokujo stood at the dueling table with the wind blowing through his long dark blue hair . The boy was looking at both battlezones and was analysing the situation .

" Evreything is almost perfect . Zakira's attack will be almost useless because I have two blockers , so my last shields are safe for this turn ! " Kokujo thought .

" Heh , I know what you are up to ! " Zakira said grinning . " You won't be able to summon any Ballom creature anymore , at least not in good circumstnaces ! I cast Volcano Charger to destroy Maxval ! And afterwards I cast Flame Prison Smash to destroy Gal Volf , Dark Wolfblade ! "

" I-impossible ! " Kokujo said shocked .

" IKE , METAL , DRAGON GOD , BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELDS !!! "

" B-block it , Maxval ! "

Kokujo took cover as Metal , Dragon God casted lots of fire towards him . Even though Maxval sacrificed itself to block Metal's attack , the shock Kokujo got was powerful and the boy almost fell from his dueling table .

Malice , Toto and Yu stared amazed towards Kokujo which started losing his energy . It seemed that the duel was too much for him ! Toto then started yelling and crying that they were all doomed as he usually did . Malice on the other hand kept staring at Kokujo thinking of how much he suffered trying to defeat Zakira and avenge her , yet he wasn't strong enough to defeat the blue man . Yu then ran towards the center of the room and yelled to Zakira :

" BROTHER , I BEG YOU , STOP THIS ! "

" Yu ... " Zakira said and turned his cold sight to his sister . " You cannot convince me to stop this ! A duel of fate has started and once it starts , it will continue until it ends ! It is beyond your power now , dear sister ! "

Yu was more than shocked knowing that the one which was causing all this was none other than her own brother . She felt ashamed of being the sister of the one which caused so much pain and suffering to her friends and to the world .

Suddenly something happened . When evreyone was less expecting it , one of the three bodies started moving . Malice , Toto and Yu turned to them and saw that it was Mimi . The girl slowly got up and tried to walk to them but it was hard . Malice ran to her and helped her to move a bit .

" G-guys , what's going on ? " Mimi asked .

" It's the final duel between Kokujo and Zakira . And Kokujo is losing ! " Toto said with tears falling from his eyes . " THAT'S IT , WE'RE ALL DOOMED ! DOOMED , I SAY ! DOOMED ! DOOMED ! DOOMED !!! "

Meanwhile at the duel . Kokujo got very weakened by the duel and it was really hard for him to make any move . The boy put his hand along with his cards on the table and took a few deep breaths . Zakira watched him enjoying the sight and then made an evil laugh .

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW , BRAT ? I'VE PROOVED TO YOU ONCE THAT I AM BETTER ! NOW I'M PROOVING IT AGAIN ! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME ? HURRY UP , KID , AND GIVE UP WHILE YOU STILL CAN ! "

" I have only Ancient Arhat Bangren left out of all my creatures , and I also have only two shields left . Damn him to hell ! He has more advantage than me ! " Kokujo said angry and hit the dueling table with his hands . " Why ? Why can't I defeat Zakira ? "

The wind blew once again through Kokujo's and Zakira's hairs . Kokujo stared towards Zakira with tired eyes and as he felt the relaxing breeze , the boy fell with his head on the dueling table and closed his eyes . Kokujo then dreamt evreything which happened to him since this whole thing started . He dreamt his and Malice's deaths , his revival and reuniting with the Lordi team , Malice , Jamira and Mimi , his fights against White , Toto , Rezo and the rest , his fight against Demon Kokujo for taking over the body , his trips to Dorballom's castle , his meeting with Subaru and Tsugumi and last but not least , the whole quest for completing the Proof of Duelmaster which he had broken by accident into 100 shards . All of this represented a year of his life . And all this year he had waited for only one thing and this was the duel against Zakira ! This motivated Kokujo and the boy opened his eyes and got up from the dueling table .

Zakira looked surprised towards the boy which woke up . The blue man laughed a bit and then spoke to the boy :

" Still not giving up ? "

" Zakira , I'm not giving hope , for I know that the card I need and which never let me down will come ! " Kokujo said and his hand glowed with a powerful purple light .

" Oh no , it's the same light he had back then ... " Zakira said scarred .

Kokujo then drew his next card and started his turn . The boy put the card he drew on his Ancient Arhat Bangren card and the light from his hand went on the cards as well and glew harder than ever .

" I EVOLVE ANCIENT ARHAT BANGREN INTO DORBALLOM , LORD OF DEMONS !!!! " Kokujo yelled .

Then the ruler of all darkness appeared as Kokujo first said his name . The giant red winged goat demon with 6 golden tentacles and 6 arms flashed behind Kokujo and made Zakira shiver . As Dorballom appeared , the dueling tables flew even higer in the sky and to evreyone's surprise , the whole duel moved up in the exosphere of the earth . Even though it was less oxigen , the duel was a duel of fate , so the participants were getting oxigen from the creatures so that the game would finish fairly . As evreyone calmed down , Dorballom gave Zakira a cold stare and said :

" I told you that you'll pay for killing my Knight , Zakira ! "

" Grr , we'll see about that , Dorballom ! "

" Enough chit chat , you guys , I have a duel to win ! " Kokujo intrerrupted . " When Dorballom is summoned , all non-dark creatures and mana are destroyed ! I'll just lose 2 mana while you lose 3 mana AND your Metal , Dragon God ! "

Dorballom fired a purple ray making their non-darkness mana cards fly from the mana zone to the graveyard and then the demon smashed Metal , Dragon God with two of its tentacles like the poor creature was a worm .

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Who's the one which should give up now , Zakira ? " Kokujo asked with a self confident voice . " DORBALLOM BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELDS !!! "

Dorballom then created a huge lazor ball with all his 6 hands and in a few seconds he casted it all over Zakira . The blue man took cover as the lazor broke all of his shields and it also burned him hard . Zakira screamed worser than all black metal vocalists for he was suffering unimaginable pain .

Down at Zakira's castle , Malice , Mimi , Toto and Yu were cheering Kokujo as loud as they could and the boy could actually hear them even though he was all that way up .

" YES , NOW THAT KOKUJO HAS DORBALLOM , NOTHING CAN STOP HIM FROM WINNING THIS DUEL !!! " Malice exclaimed with lots of happiness in her voice .

" CAAACACACACACACA , WE'RE NOT GONNA DIE ! WE'RE NOT GONNA DIE ! KOKUJO IS GONNA WIN AND WHITE-SAMA WILL BE AVENGED ! CAAACACACACACA ! WE'RE THE BEST ! CAACACACACACACACACA !! " Toto laughed as hard as he could .

Back at the duel , Dorballom's attack created a big smoke which sorrounded Zakira and his dueling table . Kokujo could barely see his opponent . But then the smoke cleared itself and the boy saw a Zakira with burned skin and deep wounds all over his chest and abs and this was all because of Dorballom's lazor which also burned away his red uniform .

Kokujo could hardly believe that after all this , Zakira could still survive , but Zakira was 'too cool to die' so this couldn't stop him . The blue man gave Kokujo an extremely angry stare and said with a voice which almost belonged to a monster :

" Grrr ... you bastard will pay ... FOR EVREYTHING !!! "

The sihelds which Dorballom broke have turned into small shards , but the shards united themselves transforming into cards which Zakira took in his hand . The blue man looked at the three cards and showed one of them .

" Shield trigger , I cast PROCLAMATION OF DEATH !!! " Zakira yelled . " DESTROY THAT F*CKING DORBALLOM NOW !!!! "

" Oh no ! " Kokujo said shocked .

Dorballom blew up behind Kokujo and the explosion was louder than a rocket launch . As the lord of all darkness got destroyed , the Dorballom card flew in the air and that was the moment when Zakira got sorrounded by a dark aura and casted a beam towards the card . The Dorballom card then flew directly in the blue man's right hand which started laughing loud . Kokujo couldn't believe it . Zakira not got evreything he needed to rule the world : The Proof completed and the 4 chosen cards . Nothing could stop him now !

" HahahahaAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! DORBALLOM , AT LAST , YOU ARE FINALLY MINE ! YOU'RE MINE AND ALL MINE ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! " Zakira laughed . " And now , the time for which I waited all my life ... "

The Dorballom card got sorrounded by a purple aura and Zakira casted the card towards his castle . Malice , Mimi , Toto and Yu saw it and from the start they thought that it was a meteor and they took cover . But when they got out of their hideouts they saw that it was worse . The Dorballom card went on the forth pillar along with the other three chosen cards . Then all the chosen cards : Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon , Crystal Zweilancer , Alphadios Lord of Spirits and Dorballom Lord of Demons shined brighter than the sun and fired four powerful rays towards the Proof of Duelmaster . The Proof sencing danger created a small barrier to protect itself , but the power of the chosen cards was bigger and in the end the barrier was destroyed and the Proof got filled with dark energy . In a few seconds the Proof turned from blue to black under evreyone's shocked sights and flew out of the castle straight to the exosphere in Zakira's right hand .

" FINALLY , THE PROOF OF DUELMASTER IS MINE ! IT'S ALL MINE ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! " Zakira laughed even louder than before .

" Oh , will you stop it already ? Your laughs are becoming boring and we all get the idea ! " Kokujo said bored . " And besides , the Proof never was and will never be yours , Zakira ! "

" That's what you think , fool ! Look , Kokujo , the Proof is in my hands and it's all filled with my dark energy ! This means that the Proof of Duelmaster now belongs to me , Fua Zakira ! And after I win this duel of fate , the world will be mine ! "

" NEVER ! I'LL NEVER LET YOU TAKE OVER THE WORLD , ZAKIRA ! "

" Lets see you say this after I finish my turn ! " Zakira replied and showed the card he was going to use . " Mana Galaxy Vortex ! I summon Supernova DEATH DRAGERION !!! "

Then three of Zakira's mana cards flew in the exosphere and united themselves as the Death Dragerion card went on them and they all blew up creating a giant dragon like creature with dark blue wings , lots of hands and a long head . It was none other than the fearsome Death Dragerion ! The creature flashed behind Zakira which pointed towards Kokujo saying :

" Death Dragerion , breack his final shields ! "

The creature roared and fired an enormous lazor with all its power towards Kokujo . The long haired boy took cover as his final shields got broken .

Then Awa appeared out of nowhere with her astral plane . Inside it were the whole Lordi band , Subaru , Tsugumi and Jamira . They were all looking horrified at the duel , for Zakira was winning .

" His final shields got broken ! " Jamira exclaimed .

" Oh no , Kokujo will ... "

" Don't worry ! Kokujo will find a way to win the duel , I'm sure of it ! " Subaru intrerrupted Tsugumi .

" But if he won't ... " Amen said scarred .

" The world we know will be gone forever ! " Mr . Lordi continued with a serious voice .

Kokujo was sorrounded by lots of smoke and he was coughing . As the smoke dissapeared , the shields shards turned into cards which Kokujo took in his hand . To his disappoint they weren't any shield triggers . Zakira then spoke to him with the same superior voice he had since the duel started :

" Kokujo Kyoshiro , you're finished ! You have no more creatures nor shields ! That's it , I'll win this duel and then with the power of the Proof of Duelmaster , I SHALL RULE THE WORLD !!!! "

" Never ! Too many people are against this , you just can't take over the world ! " Kokujo said and then he remembered White , Toto , Xanagazu , Yu , The Knight , Rezo , Xellos and Benny Haha . " That's it ! Zakira , I have a power which you don't , and this power will help me defeat you ! "

" Huh ? What are you talking about ? "

" I'm a loner , but in this case , evreyone is on my side . And this is because we're all against you ! In this duel I'm not the only one facing you ! The ones which had lost in front of you , yet contributed to your defeat which is iminent are here as well ! "

" W-what do you mean ? " Zakira asked and then he saw behind Kokujo as ghosts : Xellos , Shori Kirifuda , Benny Haha , The Knight , Rezo , Xanagazu and White . " I-impossible , I killed them all , how in the world are they here ?! "

" MY TURN ! " Kokujo yelled and drew his card . " I SUMMON DAIDALOS , GENERAL OF FURY !!!! "

Then a giant honred bird demon made of bones with long monster mouths instead of hands and blue bat wings instead of ears appeared behind Kokujo and roared .

" Fool ! How can Daidalos help you in this matter ? He's useless ! " Zakira said .

" That's what you think ! " Kokujo said grinning and showed another card . " I evolve Daidalos , General of Fury into BALLOM , MASTER OF DEATH !!! "

Daidalos's body bracked up and a blue goat demon with giant bird wings and bone armor came out of it and spread his feather in the air . Zakira got shocked of seeing Ballom and made a few steps back saying :

" I-impossible ... "

" I won this duel and along with it I also got back the Proof of Duelmaster ! "

" Shut up ! The Proof now belongs to me , you cannot have it ! " Zakira said with a strict voice .

" The Proof was never yours ! THE PROOF BELONGED TO YAESAL-SAMA !!! " Kokujo screamed as hard as he could and put his hand on the Ballom card . " BALLOM , MASTER OF DEATH , TOTOMEDAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! "

Ballom roared and created the biggest lazor ball he had ever made in his demonic life . The giant creature casted it all on Zakira which stared at him with the most shocked expression he had ever had . The blue man had won all his duels for a long time and the experience of a defeat was something almost new for him .

As Zakira got hit by the lazor ball , he flew in the exosphere screaming because of the pain and that was when Kokujo took out the Dark Saber and jumped towards him . When the blue man rised his head up to his shock he saw the long haired boy coming to him and in the next second Kokujo slashed his chest with the sword . Zakira screamed even harder than before and without his notice he dropped the Proof of Duelmaster from his hands .

Kokujo quickly landed at the dueling table , packed his cards as fast as he could and afterwards he jumped down to catch the Proof which was falling in the air . Awa noticed that and flew with the astral plane to catch both him and the Proof , but Kokujo was falling faster than her plane . When evreyone thought that it was the end for him , Kokujo grabbed the Proof of Duelmaster and a miracle happened ! The boy disappeared from the sky and reappeared in Zakira's castle .

Kokujo was greeted by Malice , Mimi , Toto and Yu with lots of tears , hugs and obviosuly congratulations . He did it ! After all that hard work and travelling , Kokujo Kyoshiro had finally defeated Fua Zakira !

The boy was so happy that he didn't knew what to do first . But then he woke up from the ocean of compliments as he knew that there still was a thing to do . Kokujo walked to the four pillars and took the four chosen cards .

" The four chosen cards : Bolmeteus , Sapphire Dragon , Crystal Zweilancer , Alphadios , Lord of Spirits and Dorballom , Lord of Demons ... "

" Kokujo ... " Malice said trying to find out what he was going to do .

Kokujo then walked to Mimi and handed her the Crystal Zweilancer card saying :

" I think that this card looks better in your deck ! "

" I think the same ! " Mimi replied winking .

Kokujo then walked to White's body and put the Alphadios , Lord of Spirits card in his hands . As this happened , the card shined so powerful that they all had to cover their eyes . When the light disappeared they opened their eyes and saw White moving his feet and trying to get up . Toto was so happy that his master had come back to life that he jumped on him and kept yelling his name .

" WHITE-SAMAAA ! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH , WHITE-SAMAAAA !!! "

" Toto ? " White asked surprised that the clown was crying so much for him .

" Hakuoh.... I mean White . You're back ! " Mimi said and whiped two tears off her eyes

" Tasogare Mimi ... " White said and stared at her with a joyful look .

But White wasn't the only one which had come back to life . Alphadios's light made Oga wake up as well . As Yu saw him alive , she hugged him while crying . Oga embraced the girl with his arms saying :

" Don't worry , Yu , it's all over ! "

" Oga , we're finally free ! I'm so happy ! " Yu said and cried even harder .

Oga then looked towards Kokujo . From the start he thought that Ko was just an unworthy duelist which relies on luck but after seeing what he had done here , he changed his impression about the long haired boy .

Also Kokujo left the Bolmeteus , Sapphire Dragon on a stone saying that it's owner will come one day to claim it . Afterwards the boy looked at his Dorballom , Lord of Demons card which shined purple once again .

Suddenly the lord of all darkness , Dorballom appeared in front of them all .

" Come forth , Kokujo ! " said Dorballom .

The long haired boy walked to the demon and bowed down before his might . Afterwards Kokujo took out his Dark Saber and handed it to Dorballom saying :

" It was an honor to use this magnificent sword on my quest , Lord Dorballom ! Thank you very much for giving it to me ! "

" The sword was stained by Zakira's blood and so it has achieved its purpose for this mission ! " Dorballom said while taking the sword with two of his golden tentacles . " I will take it back in my castle where it shall rest until it will be needed again ! "

Dorballom disappeared back to the Darkness Kingdom by just a flash . As Kokujo got up , his brother White spoke to him with big sarcasm in his voice :

" Hehe , I never knew you had manners , Kokujo ! "

" Please shut up ... " Kokujo replied while sweating .

And so the reunited couples : White and Mimi and of course Oga and Yu got out of Zakira's castle followed by Toto . Outside they met Jamira , Subaru , Tsugumi and the Lordi band which were waiting for their hero to come .

" Where's Kokujo ? " Mr . Lordi asked .

" He's inside with Malice . He said that they had an unfinished buisness to attend to ! " White answered .

" I see . Well we'll be waiting for him to come . " the monster answered .

Inside the castle Kokujo and Malice were looking at eachother with happy faces . They felt the same as in the nights they spent at the Temple of Duelmasters . Finally the two lovers felt that their destiny was once again in their hands , and so it was . With the Proof of Duelmaster they could create a life of peace and their suffering would finally end .

" At last we did it ... " Malice said .

" Yeah , at last ... So what shall we wish for ? " Kokujo asked .

" What we always wanted , silly , a peasful life ! "

" B-but , Malice , what about your body ? I mean it's still made of the bones and earth from your gravesite and ... "

" Lets not worry about me ! Now how about we ... "

But before the girl could continue her sentence , she stopped and stared shocked behind Kokujo . The boy was wondering what was wrong . When he turned back , his neck got caught by a powerful hand and his body got lifted in the air . Kokujo and Malice couldn't believe it . It was Zakira !

" Zakira ? Impossible , no one could ever survive a fall like that ! " Kokujo said .

" You fools ! You have forgotten an important rule ! I , Fua Zakira , am too cool to die ! "

" B-but , all that struggle , eveything we did ! It was ... "

" Useless ! " Zakira intrerrupted Malice . " Evreything you did this whole f*cking year was useless ! Now we three are in the situation as a year ago , only that this time you're not tricked by me ! It dosen't matter anymore , for your lifes shall end in a tragic way and I'll still take over the world ! "

Kokujo tried to free himself , but Zakira's grab of his neck was a tight and powerful one . The boy could barely breathe because the grab was becoming tighter and tighter . Malice ran to Zakira and tried to free Kokujo but the man slapped her and then pushed her away . Kokujo got angrier than ever seeing that Zakira was making the girl he loved suffer once again . He tried to make him pay , but he couldn't release himself .

" And now , you little brat , you shall pay for evreything you did to me ! " Zakira said and grabbed Kokujo's right hand . " RELEASE THE PROOF AT ONCE !!! "

" And what will you do if I won't ? " Kokujo asked with the same wise guy voice he had

" Of , you're so gonna regret saying those words ! "

Zakira then let go of Kokujo's hand and punched the boy in the stomach . The punch was so powerful that it was similar to a boulder hit . This made Kokujo vomit blood and also the boy didn't have anymore power , so he had dropped the Proof from his hands . As Zakira saw the Proof falling , he threw Kokujo against a wall and then he catched the blue jewel .

Kokujo's body fell on the floor all weakened while Zakira stared at the Proof once again . The blue man made another evil laugh as blue lightnings were coming out of the Proof . Malice stared at both Kokujo and Zakira and didn't knew what to do . Then the girl felt a strange power inside her and got the courage she needed . As Zakira turned his back to the two and stared through the balcony outside at the world he was about to rule , Malice got up and slowly walked to him .

Kokujo then opened his weakened eyes and saw Zakira getting ready to go out and take over the world with the Proof which was releasing all of its power energy . The boy also saw Malice which was now sorrounded by a strange blue aura and seemed like an angel . The girl was walking towards Zakira and Kokujo didn't knew what she was doing . He wanted to call her but his voice wasn't powerful enough after what Zakira did to him .

When Zakira was ready to fly out through the balcony using the power of the Proof , he noticed that the Proof's blue lightnings have changed their trajectory and went behind him . The blue man turned back and to his surprise he found Malice which was sorrouded by a blue aura and was absorbing the Proof's lightnings .

" Malice ? I-impossible ! What are you doing ? Or better yet , what are you ? "

" I am ... was the Priestess of the Duel Masters Temple and so I had the power of the Proof of Duelmaster . When I gave up the rank of a priestess , did you really think that I lost my powers over the Proof , Zakira ? "

" What are talking about , foolish girl ? " Zakira asked , frustrated by her presence and words .

" Zakira , you cannot be the owner of the Proof ! At least not as long as I'm alive ! " Malice said and jumped over the blue man .

Zakira got scarred as the girl fell on him . For a moment he thought that he was doomed , but it was then when he noticed that she just took the Proof from his hands and got up . Malice then turned to Kokujo with a sad expression on her face and said :

" Kokujo , I see that it is impossible for anyone to ever use the Proof of Duelmaster ! This item has only brought greed , despair , pain , sadness and war ! And as an ex-priestess , it is my duty to get rid of the Proof once and for all ! "

" M-Malice , what are you talking about ? " Kokujo asked and tried to get up even though it was hard . " Oh no , don't tell you're gonna ... "

" Yes ... " the girl answered . " Forgive me , Kokujo ! It was great to know you and to know what kind of person you really are ! Good bye forever ! "

Then both Malice and the Proof of Duelmaster shined more powerful than even the sun . Kokujo and Zakira covered their eyes and as the powerful light had finally disappeared , to their shock they saw that both Malice and the Proof were gone . It was like they never existed !

Kokujo then felt a deep pain inside him . It was both an emotional pain and a physical pain . The boy couldn't control his sences anymore and fell on the ground almost dead .

Zakira on the other hand sat with his back agianst the floor feeling his heartbeats rushing faster and faster . He couldn't believe it , the item for which he had fought so many years , his last hope for world domination , the Proof of Duelmaster had vanished ! Zakira felt an extremely big anger and thought that the only way he could get rid of it was by killing the one which stood in his way all this time AKA Kokujo .

The blue man walked to the long haired boy which was lying on the floor . But before he could make a step closer , he felt Kokujo's heart beating powerfully and made a few steps back . The boy got sorrounded by a red aura and got up . He took off both his coat and shirt as his veins turned purple and his eyes turned red as the fires of hell . Zakira was shocked of being face to face with Demon Kokujo , one of his most fearsome enemies . If Kokujo was a reasonable boy , Demon Kokujo didn't even ask a thing . He just killed , killed , killed .

" Zakira ! We meet again ! " Demon Kokujo said and took out his scythe .

" Grr ... I have to face you again ! " Zakira replied .

" I see that you've really crossed the line this time ! "

" W-what do you mean ? "

" Before taking over the body once again , I entered Kokujo's mind and saw what happened . Heh , it seems that the pain of losing Malice was just too much for the poor guy ! Anyway , I'm here to finish what my human counterpart couldn't ! "

" Heh , like you could ever defeat me ! "

Zakira then turned one of his arms into a long spike and attacked Demon Kokujo with it . The demonic boy dodged the attack easily and in the next moment he flashed behind the blue man and slashed his left arm . Zakira yelled becase of the pain but then he casted lost the demons and dragons from his body towards Demon Kokujo .

" Grrr , I don't wanna waste my time with you now ! " Demon Kokujo said and dodged all those monsters .

The demonic boy ran once again towards Zakira which tried t get away , but couldn't . Demon Kokujo catched Zakira with ease and this time made a big slash through Zakira's body . Then all the monsters Zakira had ever absorbed in his body got out and Demon Kokujo found himself sorrounded by a whole army of creatures . They all attacked him in the same time and it seemed that there was no way he could escape . Just then they all heared a scream :

" HELLSCYTHE !! "

In the next moment all the monsters got slashed by a scythe made of fire and they all blew up creating a rain of organs and decomposing flesh . All their remains had filled Zakira's castle , but as they touched the ground , they started to evaporate . Demon Kokujo landed on the floor with his his covered by fire . The boy turned his back and saw through those falling monster parts something moving . He hardly made his way through the 'rain' and in the end he was close enough to see what was the moving thing . It was what was left from Zakira AKA his head , chest and right hand . The poor man was crawling , trying to find a way to escape his own castle and get far away from Demon Kokujo .

" I musn't die ! I can't die ! " he said with a weakened voice while crawling .

" Time to put an end to your misery ! " Demon Kokujo said .

As Zakira was crawling , he felt an unimaginable pain . He couldn't even turn his head to see what it was . He just felt that this pain was a releiving one and that it was going to end soon . And so it was , because the pain was caused by Demon Kokujo which had put his scythe directly through Zakira's heart . With one final effort , Zakira got his head up and screamed with all his powers :

" I'LL NEVER DIE ! I AM ZAKIRAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! "

And with this final scream , the blue man fell on the ground dead . Demon Kokujo took his scythe out and saw that Zakira's body had evaporated in a few seconds . Also Zakira's castle had dissapeared and he could see the forest and Kokujo's team along with White .

" At last it's over ! " Demon Kokujo said and put his scythe back to its place .

" Demon Kokujo , what happened to Zakira and Malice ? " Mr . Lordi asked .

" Malice had sacrificed herself and the Proof so that no one would ever use it again and Zakira died by the blade of my own scythe ! "

It really was over . Zakira was dead , but the victory wasn't a really happy one . Malice had died once again and this made that day a dark one . But in the end time passes and heals all wounds of humanity .

And so after a few years from the whole incident things had come back to normal . Kokujo's team returned back to their city . Jamira got reunited with Kai , Ayumi and George . Mimi made a beautiful grave and a statue for her brother Benny Haha calling him the best duelist this world had ever seen . White had became nicer to Mimi and eventually he visited her , the two starting to develop feelings for eachother . Besides that , White continued living his normal life along with Toto in his pyramid . It was also discovered that Rezo , the Red Priest survived the duel with Zakira and he still had his sight back , but he eventually disappeared out of evreyone's lifes . The Lordi band had left Kokujo a few days after Zakira's death , Mr . Lordi telling him that " It was one rocking year , hope we'll meet again and maybe have other adventures , Kokujo ! " . Subaru and Tsugumi had bought a house next door to Kokujo and lived their life along with him , thing which he didn't mind .

Ever since Zakira's death and Lordi's departure , Kokujo had isolated himself in his own house thinking only at Malice . The girl's memory was torturing him and he just couldn't stop thinking at her for a second !

And so one day , at sunset , we find Subaru and Tsugumi coming back from shopping . As they were approaching their house , they had finally found Kokujo walking all alone on the street .

" Hey , Kokujo , haven't talked in a while ! " Subaru said .

" Oh , hello ! Yeah , I guess ... " Kokujo answered with a shy voice .

" Do you mind telling us where are you going ? " Tsugumi asked .

" It's something personal ! Oh well , see ya later ! " Kokujo said and walked away .

The long haired boy walked straight to the park . He sat on a bench and stared into nothing as the warm spring wind blew through his hair . Kokujo took out his Dorballom card and stared at it remembering all the great moments he had ever since he got it , and ever since he had met Malice ...

Just then the card shined with a strange purple light . Kokujo started at it sweating , but then he calmed down thinking it was just Dorballom paying him another visit . The wind then blew more powerful and Kokujo felt like it was forcing him to look to the right . The boy turned his head to the right and to his surprise he found a strange girl walking with the moon behind her .

Kokujo got up from his bench and ran to her . The girl stopped and stared at the boy . Kokujo also slowed down a bit and in the end stopped in front of her . He was amazed of seeing her figure and with a happy voice he whispered :

" Malice ... "

" Yes . " the girl answered with a tender voice . " This is the begining , Kokujo ! "


End file.
